Feral Roots
by Canucklehead Cowgirl
Summary: Continuation of the 906 - Not a stand alone story. If you try to pick it up here, you are going to be a fair bit lost. Multiple OC's peppered throughout that have been added to the lives of many within the mansion. UNDERGOING MAINTENANCE JAN 2016. Readable, but will be more so afterward.
1. New Beginnings

**Welcome friends and fans of the 906. Happy to kick off the next leg of this story. We start more or less where Growing Up Feral left off. Yes, I had many questions left unanswered, and I hope to get to all of them here. Please, read, review, and hey ... thanks. **

* * *

Summer was waning quickly in the mountains where K and Logan had disappeared. They had no set schedule and no plans whatsoever. Maybe once every week or two one of their locators would beep while someone in Westchester tried to check on them. So far, they'd simply hit the dismiss button every single time. If anything was that serious, they'd come looking for them.

It had been a bizarre trip, to say the least. The two of them were acting a lot like an old married couple, just basically _living_. It was their quiet way to heal after that last mission and loss of the little one. They still hadn't decided if they were going back to the school. At least, they hadn't decided if they were going back to teach. They'd have to head back soon – Jubilee was getting close to having her baby and both of them had promised to be there for her.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Logan asked her one evening as they lay in bed, getting ready to call it a night. He'd been seriously considering breaking his promise to Jubes thinking it would be easier on K to not be around a newborn.

"I will if you will." K replied, looking up at him with a little smile on her face. They'd made leaps and bounds over the last few weeks and it seemed as if they both were finally looking up again.

At first it was incredibly rough. K was severely depressed and Logan fought like hell to get her out of it. He was all but resigned to her simply being miserable for the foreseeable future until she happened to get up in the middle of the night and find him outside on the porch with his head in his hands. He hadn't been sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her.

That was the turning point for her. She couldn't watch him be miserable for something she blamed herself for.

He kissed her forehead and shifted to face her, his hand on her hip.

"Then we should probably think about packing up."

"Already started," K replied with a sparkle in her eyes. "I was hoping we could leave in the morning, unless … you have other plans." he smiled genuinely. She was _finally_ coming back to him.

"What kind of plans would I have?" he asked. She shrugged, biting her bottom lip and looking at his mouth.

"Just … plans." she said, meeting his eyes. He got her drift quickly and slid his hand under her shirt, watching her smile grow as he pulled her closer.

"You hopin' for plans with no clothes?" he asked with a growl– he hadn't pushed her since they'd gotten there. She was just too down for him to even consider it before. "I didn't think you were in the mood." Her smile fell from her face and she arched one eyebrow at him.

"Oh, sweetheart. I thought you knew me by now. I am _always _in the mood for you," she grinned.

* * *

"Wolvie said they'd be back over a week ago," Jubilee said as she paced. "What if something went wrong? What if they got picked up again? What if K has totally lost it and he's flipped his gourd?" Bobby stepped into her path and placed his hands on her shoulders, sliding them down her arms as he waited for her to look at him squarely.

"What if they're just having a good time? Like … a _really _good time?" Bobby replied, "It could be a good thing." He was worried for his young wife. She'd made it into a 'safe' time frame, and although their first child wasn't due for another two weeks, it was quite possible for Jubes to go into labor at any moment.

Jubes was positively adorable …. miserable and with swollen feet, but just as cute as she ever was. Since Logan missed his arrival time she'd been pacing.

"Jubes, really. They'll be here. He's probably just getting laid."

"That is really foul to talk about stuff like that when there are impressionable young children present," Rose said, one eyebrow raised as she stepped into the room. "Especially when it concerns my parents."

She had become the official unofficial assistant to Jubes, stepping in to do all she could to keep her comfortable the last few months of her pregnancy and keeping a wary eye on her for Hank and Bobby. She was almost as excited as Jubes to meet the little one.

"Sorry Rosie," Bobby said, looking sheepish. The topic of sex around Logan's daughters still made him nervous. When he caught Abbey and Tyler tucked away in an unused classroom he was so embarrassed, he forgot to punish them, rushing out quickly rather than witness any more. He hadn't even told Jubes about it and now, even weeks later, he avoided the two of them like the plague.

"S'fine, Uncle Bobby." Rose replied, dropping her snooty attitude entirely. She loved pushing his buttons like this. He just made it so easy.

"I'm going to call him again." Jubes said as she wrung her hands. "He'll pick up sooner or later. He has to."

* * *

The comlink went off for what had to be the fourth time that day and Logan simply dismissed the call.

"Maybe there's something wrong," K said staring to look concerned. Logan shook his head and reached across the table in the little diner to hold her hand.

"Nah. Jubes is just getting antsy. I'd told her we'd be back about a week ago."

"Why'd you tell her that?"

"I thought we would be. I wasn't expecting you to seduce me like that."

"Well, damnit, love. I _could_ have seduced you back home."

"Yeah, but then we would have had to try to keep it quiet," he replied with a smirk. They just stared at each other for a moment, the sounds of the diner going on as they froze.

"Alright, so you may have a point there." K finally admitted with a little shrug. 'Unrestrained' was a very good description of the past week. Every hotel they'd stopped at was under the impression they were newlyweds by the time they checked out.

"We'll be back in another couple days."

"Then you better just give her a call. What if she's going into labor?" K asked, he sighed in response and nodded his head.

* * *

"You would _think _that they would _answer the damn com." _Jubilee complained after hanging up the phone with Logan. "They had me worried sick."

"Where are they?" Rose asked … she couldn't help herself. Part of it was spending so much time with Jubes, but the other part was the fact that she always seemed to be left out of the loop, only finding out well after the fact that one or both had nearly died, or that there was some huge problem that had gone down – like the baby that they had just lost. No one bothered telling Rose that her mother was even pregnant until after she suddenly wasn't. She didn't even know her parents _wanted _another kid.

"He said they'd be back in another three or four days – don't ask. I know it doesn't take that long to get here from where they are. I can only imagine what they're up to." Jubilee said with a sigh. That was good. That meant that things were likely returning to normal. "Why don't you go take a break, Rosey? I can live by my lonesome for a few hours. You really don't need to stick to me that closely," Jubilee offered.

Rose agreed – she'd have to warn her sister and brother that their parents were on their way. Which meant she'd likely need a hose for both of them. Abbey and Tyler were, thankfully, just making eyes at each other in the kitchen. Unfortunately, James ….. well, James had finally caved to Vanessa's pressure and the two were hot and heavy most of the time. She just couldn't understand how anyone could want her _brother _like that. It was disgusting.

On hearing of their parent's eminent return, Abbey began to shift gears. No reason to draw fire if she could avoid it. James though …

"Thanks. Let me know when they get close enough for me to care." he drawled out as Nessa cozied up to him.

"Mom is going to kick your ass if she catches you two screwing around."

"Doubtful," James replied. She crossed her arms as the two got cozier and Rose made up her mind. If he was going to be hard headed, then she just wouldn't try to help him anymore. Maybe he needed his ass kicked.

* * *

Jubes was nervous when she heard the gravel crunching in the early afternoon. The only one expected was Wolvie and the missus. Suddenly, her anxiety level rose as she worried about how K would take watching her ready to pop. A little late to worry herself about it, the little couple stepped in the door, K first even. When she turned her head and spotted Jubes standing there, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Jubes mentally braced herself as K dropped her bag and made her way over.

"Jubilee, you look fantastic," K said as she pulled the girl in for a quick hug. "How do you feel?" She was a little shocked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Jubes asked. K's face had a moment of pure sadness light her eyes before it passed.

"Jubilation, I am fine. I shouldn't be anyone's focus," K said gently. Logan scoffed and K gave him a sly smile. "Not when you're getting ready to welcome your first little one to the world. I can't wait to meet … him? Her? You never did say."

"That's because we don't know," Jubes replied with a blush. "Baby hasn't been super cooperative for any of the scans and I won't let Blue do a test just for that."

"A surprise then," K said with a grin. "Wonderful. I'm glad we stuck mostly with yellow."

Jubilee's eyes popped open as Logan handed over a box.

"Didn't bother wrappin' it." he said with a smirk as Jubilee headed for the couch to crack open the box.

Inside was nothing but yellow and hot pink. "I got my money on a little girl," Logan told her. The grin she gave made him smile earnestly, and K too – she loved the dynamic between the two of them. They were good for each other.

"Don't get up … just enjoy your box of goodies," K said as Logan pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm headed up to unpack and take a shower. You take all the time you need."

They barely waited for her to make it to the stairs before Jubilee started in with the twenty questions.

* * *

"I don't understand, Logan," Scott said. "I thought you were going to be teaching this year. K too for that matter." Logan sighed as Xavier watched him closely.

"I don't know. We haven't really decided yet."

"But you're here."

"For Jubes."

"Is that strictly _wise_? I mean, making her watch Jubilee with a new baby is kind of cruel isn't it?" Scott asked – tactful as ever.

"She insisted, Slim. I'm not going to tell her no to anything she wants, and she wanted me to be here for Jubes."

"We'll just have to watch her," Charles said. "With the reinforcements the two of you have within your mental defenses, I can't passively monitory either of you anymore." He turned to Logan fully now. "You have a direct tap into her mind. Do not hesitate to use it. Your wife is very fragile right now." Logan scowled at him. She wasn't nearly as fragile as they thought she was. He would know. Her emotions were normal for her – she wasn't depressed or angry. She truly was happy for Jubes. The only hiccup was that she wished she was going through it with her.

* * *

Before K could finish unpacking, she froze, straightening up stiffly before turning to Daken's chuckle.

"You're back," he said with a grin, unfolding his arms and stepping into the room to greet her. Though she felt as though they'd finally found equal ground, she wasn't expecting it to last. From the way he pulled her into a tight hug though, she had to wonder if he actually was warming up to her. "Ugh. God. Don't you do anything other than screw my father? You stink." There it was.

"Nice to see you too, Daken." K replied as he smirked at her. "What are you doing here still? I thought you would have jumped ship a long time ago."

"Oh, you know how it is," he replied, taking a seat on the bed. "It just pisses Summers off so badly that I'm here, I just couldn't leave yet." K had to smile genuinely about that. "But if you compare me to my father right now, I will have to kill you."

"As long as you know there's a parallel," K replied. "And for the record, you brought it up, not me."

"Fine. You're back, so I can go," he said, getting ready to stand up.

"You don't have to. We don't know if we're staying," K admitted.

"But, they're counting on you two. What were you planning on doing?"

"No idea. We're really just back for Jubilee. We have to figure out the rest."

"Well," Daken replied thoughtfully, "I guess I'll get out of your room before Logan returns. I can't guarantee I'll stick around though." K nodded and rushed over to him before he could leave. This time she was the one to initiate the hug, though he returned it warmly.

"You don't have to like him," K said quietly, "But it would be wonderful if you quit wanting to kill him." He gave her the quickest kiss on the cheek before slipping away from her.

"I don't know that I can do that."

"Please try." Their companionable moment was ruined when Logan appeared. Daken all but snarled as he shoved his way past his father. She had hoped his hostility would have ebbed a bit more.

"He givin' ya trouble, darlin'?" Logan asked as he closed the door behind him. K shook her head no. He had to nod in acknowledgement before he locked the door. "Hope you didn't have any big plans this afternoon. If you did, they're cancelled. I'd like to get you back into my bed." her grin grew slowly as she backed away from him.

Though much had changed in their absence, some things would always remain the same.


	2. Consideration

**Yay! You're still here! I _love _you guys! Hopefully, this story will fill in some of the gaps, and some people (like Daken, for instance) will round out a bit more. I have decided that with a little CC therapy, Daken too, can be a more like-able guy. :) If I can make Sabretooth have a little more to him, Daken should have little trouble. Who knows who might be next on my hit list! Thank you so very much for the reviews both from the first chapter here AND the last chapter of Growing Up. You guys really are the best. **

**Shinn, really? You're going to bet against Logan on this one? Alright. I'll put you down for boy then. Maybe you'll be right ... fifty fifty chance anyhow! **

**FFR - a nice thought. let them go find a tropical island somewhere and just go at it like rabbits until someone throws out their back ... is that what you had in mind? ;)**

**Scruffy - YES. We needed to keep it rollin. Too much to tell still. **

**KJAX - lucky for James, both of his parents have dated non-ferals with good results ... well, good for K. None of Logan's ultimately turned out too hot, did they? Hmm. Lets just hope he takes after his mother more in that area, shall we?**

* * *

Jubilee had rushed down to the med lab, her back aching, sure she was going into labor. When she got down there, she was shocked to find K rolling her sleeve down with Hank. She instantly felt guilty for being there.

"Um, I'll come back," she said, her voice strained.

"Nonsense," Hank said rushing over to her, "Let's see how you're faring today." he said kindly, escorting her to a seat. To Jubilee's shock, K took one look at her and grabbed a bag of saline and an IV kit, bringing it it Hank. "Ah, thank you my dear. Precisely what I needed." Hank said with a smile as K set it down on the tray nearby. To Jubilee's shock, she stuck around, keeping her company as Hank checked her out and ran a few tests.

"False labor. You are simply dehydrated. I'm sorry, Jubilation. But it doesn't look like today is your day," Hank said over the half moon glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Jubilee watched K turn green and look away as Hank set up the IV kit. When she was hooked up to the drip, K pulled up a chair.

"I didn't think you of all people had a problem with blood." Jubilee said as K got comfortable.

"It's not the blood – it's the needle. I can't stand them," K replied. "Just watching that makes me sick." Jubilee had to laugh. The woman could come up with the most barbaric gory punishments for her enemies, but she'd get sick from seeing a needle piercing clean skin.

"You don't have to stick around," Jubilee said after a good stretch of time. "I know it's got to be hard on you." K smiled softly.

"I wish everyone would quit worrying about me. I'm fine. At least, I'm not the one with the IV." she replied. Jubilee watched her a moment before falling silent. She was still afraid to say anything to her.

"Why was Hank taking your blood?" Jubilee asked suddenly, covering her mouth as soon as the words left her.

"Just giving me a once over. Run a bunch of tests," K admitted. It set Jubes back.

"Have you guys tried since …."

"No," K laughed, "No we're not trying." The tone in her voice sounded almost weary as the only sound in the room was the machine pushing fluids into Jubilee's arm. Minutes passed as Jubes watched K stare at her hands.

"You should," Jubilee said quietly. K looked up in shock at her assessment. "You're great parents." K shook her head.

"You're sweet, Jubes. But you're wrong this time." K replied. Before Jubilee could argue with her, Hank came in to check her IV.

"It looks as though you're all set, Mrs. Drake. Get some rest. Keep your feet up. I'm sure I'll be seeing you in no time." Hank told her with a tight smile.

"Blue, isn't there anything I can do to get this show on the road?" Jubes asked wearily.

"There is a whole laundry list of old wives tales you can attempt, but I don't know that any of them work." He replied. She looked at K.

"Any suggestions?" Jubes asked. K considered it for a moment.

"We had to try to keep them from coming too soon. Though, I vaguely recall Celia telling me to stop having sex." K replied.

"I think she meant to stop getting pregnant." Jubes laughed, but K shook her head as Hank jumped in.

"No, she's right. Chemical reactions from the -"

"OK. Stop. No. I don't want to hear it from you," Jubes said, cutting him off, saving Hank the trouble of blushing as she looked at K.

"Go have a bunch of sex with your husband." K offered. "It should get things going. Even if it doesn't work, you'll be in a good mood." Jubilee grinned and thanked her on her way out as Hank turned his attention to Logan's wife.

"Now, let's review the results of your scans. I believe we have a little surgery to perform." Hank said as K nodded. She figured something was wrong.

* * *

Daken was just leaving the Danger Room as Logan was going in. Somehow, the two men had found a way to all but ignore each other. It pained Logan every time it happened too.

At first, he'd tried to reach out but Daken had it so engrained in him to hate his father that it just wasn't going away easily. He wanted so deeply to be on at least civil terms with his oldest that he simply let Daken dictate the terms. He'd have to come around in his own time and Logan knew there was nothing he could do to make it move along faster.

The two of them paused long enough to lock eyes for a second before Daken walked off, irritated that Logan seemed disinterested to him. He made it maybe ten paces before he realized that K's scent trail led to the lab. He wondered what she was up to and was shocked to see Hank talking to a screen, bloodied gauze in his gloved hands.

Cautiously, he opened the door, halfway to the screen when the woman herself pushed the screen to the side, her flannel shirt open over her tank top. She looked almost shocked to see him there.

"Are you alright?" K asked, giving him a quick once over.

"Of course. What are _you_ doing in here?" he asked as she quickly looked to Hank's back across the room.

"Just had to have a quick check," she replied. "Double checking that nothing's wrong with me."

"What in the world would possibly be wrong with you?"

"Just forget it, alright?" K said shortly, pushing past him. She was not going to talk about anything this personal with him. Predictably, he simply turned on his heel, following her by two paces. She tried to ignore him as he slipped into the elevator with her. As soon as the doors closed and it began to move, he quickly reached over and hit the emergency button, stopping all movement and dimming the lights.

"No one can overhear us now. What's wrong with you? Check ups don't generally include bloodied supplies." She glared at him and made to hit the button, but he stepped in front of the panel. "I'm afraid you're trapped in here with me until you tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on. Move. I want to get something done today."

"Come on, you can tell me. Aren't I your _favorite_ bastard step child? You _know _I won't tell my father whatever it is you have on your mind."

"He knows what's on my mind. I don't need to tell anyone." K countered. "Please move."

"Lilja." he looked serious as he watched her get angry, smiling at her as a blush rose up in her cheeks as she locked eyes with him.

"Akihiro." His smile fell from his face.

"Don't -"

"No. Don't you try to dictate to me how things work between us. You and I are on level ground as far as I'm concerned. That means we're equal. You may have your father taking it easy on you – which, is bullshit – but I refuse to."

"I just want to know –."

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong with me. If you don't believe me, go charm Hank and find out for yourself," she snarled. "Now push the fucking button before I kick you in the balls." He could smell no lie on her. She gave him no reason to not believe her, so he simply did as she asked.

"Don't threaten my balls again." Daken said as he stared at the corner.

"Don't put 'em in my face and you'll be just fine." K replied. He had to smile to himself. He was starting to see what his father liked about her.

* * *

K was irritated by the time she finally got away from Daken. She was nearly growling by the time she got into the kitchen to find Jean and Ororo having tea with Charles.

"K, you're just in time," Charles said with a smile, "Please, have a seat and join us." Mentally, K huffed. She didn't want to sit down or be friendly right now. Daken had wrecked that for her, but she knew that Charles and his 'family' simply were concerned about her. All of this concern was ill-placed in her mind though. No one should be babying her. Didn't they all get it that it was her fault?

She grabbed a teacup and pulled up the chair that would set her across from Charles and between the two other women. Storm poured her a cup, but before K could lift the cup to her lips, she froze and stared at the weather witch. Storm looked as if she was taken off guard as K concentrated on her.

"Congratulations, Ro … I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl." K said with a smile as she lifted the cup to her lips. The two telepaths shared a look then positively beamed at Storm. She and Forge had been married for nearly five years now, and most of those close to her had simply assumed they didn't want children of their own.

Ro dipped her head, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"I haven't yet taken a test to confirm, actually." Ororo told her, "But I suppose that is all the confirmation one would need." K scrinched her nose up as she closed her eyes tightly, her shoulder drawing up to meet her ear.

"Sorry. I thought you knew," K replied, kicking herself mentally. "It's just so easy to catch when it's that strong." Storm laughed at her a moment.

Seeing that K clearly hadn't meant to bust her, and that she seemed just as thrilled as the other two women at the prospect of a little Ororo, Charles' mind was eased considerably. K really was alright – or as alright as they could hope for.

"Your sister has found herself a place to stay nearby." Jean told K as the baby talk died down.

"Oh, joy," K grumbled.

"Blåklint is going to be enrolled next month when school starts. She's really looking forward to your classes," Ororo told her.

"All the more reason to disappear in the woods," K mumbled. "Avoid my sister's namesake."

"On the contrary, my dear. I think we'd be hard pressed to find a fair enough replacement for both you and Logan should you decide to take a break from teaching," Charles said honestly.

"We've never truly considered who we could ask to replace him, and your obvious replacement is about to give birth. We are at a disadvantage. I do hope you will seriously consider staying for this year, and perhaps taking the following year off instead." K sighed. She didn't know that she would be able to be efficient this year. Her heart and her mind were not focused at all on other people's kids. All she wanted to do was immerse herself in her husband. Even her own children were past the age of influence and doing their own things, proving to her that they didn't want or need her assistance. Or at least, that's how she was interpreting it.

"This will be Abbey's senior year, and Tyler will be starting college. You might get a little one on one time with her before she leaves for school herself," Jean pointed out. That did get K's attention. She missed spending time with Abbey and she had no idea what she had planned for her future.

"If you took next year off, you could come back in time for the twins' senior year," Ororo added. There was a marked silence as they could practically see the wheels turning in K's mind.

"I need to talk to Logan about it."

"Well, let me know whatever you two decide," Charles said with a grin, knowing full well that Jean had probably just made the best argument in their favor.

* * *

K found Logan meditating outside near the rose garden. He looked positively serene as he sat there, sweatpants and t-shirt, the wind gently blowing his hair across his face. When she spotted him, she slipped her shoes off and began to stalk up on him, downwind from him. She tried hard to keep her thoughts to herself … the bond they shared made it next to impossible for them to surprise each other at all. But not entirely impossible.

He was relaxed, motionless, and centered. She was fluid, and ready to pounce. Then she simply changed her mind when she was within arms reach. She opted instead to slide her hand across his shoulders and onto his neck. He jumped when she first touched him, breaking his concentration and causing him to turn quickly to look at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into his lap before pinning her to the ground.

"Sneaky woman." he said with a grin. It was rare for her to sneak up on him, but she liked to do it now and again just to remind him she could. He always responded however, by quickly pinning her … just to remind her that _he _could. She grinned up at him as he held her down and kissed her.

"Is there a reason you decided to interrupt me?" he asked as he released her hands.

"Yes. Charles and Jean made a fine argument against _not_ leaving right away." K said candidly. "He wants an answer and I wanted you to choose." She went into rough detail of how Jean had outlined things for her concerning Abbey and Tyler, time off and the twins, and finishing off with the news about Ororo and Forge. He looked shocked to hear about their forthcoming little one.

"Are you sure you'll be alright around all these babies?" he asked as K laughed at him.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I keep telling you – I'm alright."

"You keep telling me you'll be alright if I am."

"Same thing," K countered. "So, are we? Alright, that is." He looked worn as he weighed it out and finally nodded.

"Yeah. Sure," Logan replied. "One year on, one off. That's the plan then?" K nodded as he took another kiss.

* * *

Tyler was packing up. He wasn't technically a student anymore at the school. For his first few years of college, he'd be living with his mother and stepfather a few miles from the school in town. He was dreading it. Not because Hank was hard to live with – quite the opposite in fact. He was already having separation anxiety when it came to Abbey. He was used to having her close by, being able to kiss her in the morning and before bed. Studying together. Not to mention, all the time alone they were sneaking in around the estate. This was going to be a really tough year for him.

Abbey didn't seem to be very excited about his leaving either. She got permission from Scott to help him pack – as long as her brother stayed in the room with them.

James laid on his bed, tossing a ball in the air while Abbey watched Tyler pack from Ty's bed.

"We'll still have the weekends, right?" Ty said as Abbey pulled her feet under her, nodding her head in agreement.

"Mom already said I can take the jeep to come see you when we're not in classes." Abbey replied. Ty smiled. K had turned out to be pretty damn hard to please until … well, until he and Abbey ended up sleeping together. Then she seemed to just drop back and leave it for Abbey to figure out. Logan was the one that he had to worry about still. It was like the man was just waiting for Tyler to screw up. Waiting and watching for any reason to kick the ever-loving shit out of him.

Aside from the fear of physical harm, Ty really didn't want to give him a reason. The more time he spent with Abbey, the more he was sure that she was the right woman for him. It was just a shame they were so young. Had Tyler the means to prove himself, he'd ask her to run away with him right now.

"Will you help me put this stuff away at Mom &amp; Hank's?" Ty asked suddenly. James stopped tossing the ball to turn his head and watch the show.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure Mom will let me go. They'll be there, right?" she asked, kind of hoping the answer was no.

"Yeah, they'll be there." Ty replied. He didn't miss that Abbey looked a little let down. James returned to tossing the ball, getting Tyler to give him a dirty look because of it. He thought they had an understanding, but here he was, listening in for his parents … or Mr. Summers.

_Payback's a bitch, Jimmy. _Tyler thought to himself. It was high time that James' social life hit a speed bump too.


	3. Seemingly Insignificant Changes

**Scruffy, KJAX, Retro &amp; Shinn - as always, thank you for the reviews! **

**Scruffy - No, he's really not thrilled. He has his reasons though, and we'll just have to see if this is an instance of him being right, or being paranoid. **

**KJAX - BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... You're going to love what I have planned for him. But you're going to have to wait a bit. **

**Retro - I doubt he's really going to be _gone _gone. **

**Shinn - we still have a way to go before Logan and Daken will be able to reliably see eye to eye. James will have his own trials and tribulations though. **

* * *

The air had a strange feeling to it. Like there was a big thunderstorm headed their way. The hot night air had the scent of ozone lingering in the soft late summer breeze that was blowing the curtains from the open window in K and Logan's room. Neither of them were asleep. The change in the wind had both of them wide awake and watching. Neither moved or acknowledged that the other was awake, they just laid still and warily scented the breeze as it come into the window.

It was maybe two in the morning when the first real rumble of thunder over powered the sound of the wind blowing through the trees outside in brief gusts. Heat lightning flashed in the clouds, illuminating the room for brief flashing instants while the wind began to pick up.

A late summer storm.

K sat up slowly, Logan's hand drifting down her naked back as she did so.

_It's going to happen very soon,_ K thought toward him. He found himself sitting up as he agreed. The two little ferals arose and dressed, making their way to the kitchen hand in hand as they waited for the rest of the world to catch up to them. K made them a pot of tea while Logan got comfortable in the living room. May as well catch up on the news while they waited.

Halfway through their second cup of green tea, Jubilee and Bobby broke the silence around them on their way to the lab, both of them abandoned their tea and joined them. Logan harshly told Bobby to chill the hell out and K reassured Jubilee that she in fact was not going to break in half and that yes, she did indeed have to keep breathing.

Jubes was in pain, and had been putting it off since a little after midnight, but when her water finally broke, there was no denying it. She was in labor.

* * *

It seemed to take forever. K helped her get situated while Logan called Hank to rush back for Jubes. Jubes was sure that it was time to hurry things along while K tried to help her to relax.

Hank's arrival was in record time, but when he got there he didn't have any good news.

"I'm afraid you have a long way to go, Jubilee. You're not even to the halfway mark," Hank told her. She was horrified and demanded drugs. Lots of them. K had to laugh to herself, but held her hand all the same as Henry complied. It would be another three hours before things actually got moving.

It was early afternoon before Jubilee finished the job, tears streaming down her face as Hank presented her and Bobby with their new little boy, K and Logan tactfully slipped away.

He had his arm around her shoulders as they headed toward the elevator, her arm around his back. He kissed her temple as the doors closed and before they could reach the main floor, K had to ask.

"Are you sure you don't want any more?" The silence in the small space was deafening.

"Too soon," Logan replied. "But I don't want to rule it out." K nodded as he squeezed her tighter. She didn't want to push him. Not after he'd been so incredibly understanding for the last decade or so. What was a few years to them anyhow? Not much ultimately. His sudden reluctance though ... it made her wonder if she'd done something wrong - something that he simply couldn't ignore by going after Romulus. She worried that maybe he just didn't want what he always said he did suddenly. With no other evidence, she started to internalize everything that had gone wrong in the past few months.

Obviously to her, the problem lay with her. He was just being reasonable in her mind.

* * *

It took two days for Hank to release a very sore, very worn out looking Jubilee. Bobby was one of the most proud fathers K had ever seen as he carried his newborn son a few steps ahead of his very tired wife. They still hadn't decided on a name. Jubes had taken Logan's guess as gospel and was still in a slight state of shock when Henry had told her it was a boy.

Rose was nearly irrepressible. She was tripping over herself to meet the new family member, but K advised her to wait for Jubes to ask for her.

"She is tired. Severely tired. Let her and the baby rest," K told her. Rose agreed – grudgingly at first, but she knew there was the wisdom of experience in her mother's words.

Rose was curled up next to K later that night, the two of them watching a movie when Bobby came looking for them.

"She wants to see Rosie if that's alright," Bobby said, looking a little bashful at the request. Rose didn't wait for her mother's approval, leaping up from the couch and rushing past Bobby. "K, you too. Any idea where Logan is?"

"He's in the danger room. He'll be up in an hour or so." K replied as she got to her feet.

"Is he alright?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, you know how he is. He'll be fine. He just needs to work off a little frustration."

Bobby laughed, assuming that someone had pissed him off. No one had really caught yet that _he _was the one having a harder time being around the little ones.

By the time K had gotten to Jubes with Bobby, Rose was already holding the little boy, awestruck at his squishy little face.

K stepped close to get a better look at the little guy, and was shocked a little when she saw him. Of course, he was beautiful, but his father's influence on his looks ended up making his features faintly reminiscent of Daken. His eyes were not entirely Asian, but the curve of his lips was nearly identical to his mother. K's heart fell a little. This was certainly going to be an issue with her husband, who was struggling so very hard with his own oldest son right now.

She forced the smile on her face to be as natural as possible. It certainly wasn't anything she could change. But, maybe it would, by some small miracle, help things along. She could hope.

Their visit didn't last too terribly long, and K promised to get Logan in there as soon as he was cleaned up, earning a huge smile from Jubilee. On her way out the door, Daken was waiting for her, peeking into the room, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Does she have a name yet?" he asked as K placed her hand on his chest and pushed him backward.

"No, she's still working on it," K replied, dragging him along with her. "And you can't see him until she names him. Mother's orders." His shoulders slumped, but for some unknown reason, he actually listened to her.

"Where are you off to then? Going to find my _dear _father, I presume?" he asked, the venom in his voice reserved only when he mentioned Logan now.

"Yes, actually," K replied as the elevator doors closed them in. She took half a second to think about it before she hit the button to stop it this time. She turned to him with a sigh.

"You can't be serious," he said, brows raised. "You can't use my trick against me."

"Well, first of all, it's not your trick. Everyone does it, and secondly, I sure as hell can," K replied. He narrowed his eyes at her and took a step forward to reach around her little frame. She grabbed his wrist and locked eyes with him. "Please, hear me out."

"I'm too strong for you to make me," Daken replied.

"So you think. You're coming off as a 70 year old teenager." K countered. "You want to tell me why you chose to stick around, seeing as you hate your father and all his friends?"

"I'll leave."

"That's not what I'm after."

"I know what you're after, and I'd rather leave."

"Please." The tone to her voice was totally sincere, and with just the right degree of pleading to make him take pause.

"He'd never accept me."

"Bullshit. He wants to. You keep shutting him out."

"You don't know that for fact."

"No one knows what's going on in his head better than me." He watched her for a moment and weighed her words. She had to be right about that much at least. She had a direct line into his father's head. If Quire was to be believed, their psyches had melded to some degree. No one c_ould _be able to know better than she.

"I'll think about it." Daken finally replied with a growl. He was radiating anger and irritation, but instead of paying him heed, K released his wrist and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she replied, and in spite of himself, he couldn't help but return the hug and let some of his frustration go. He was acutely aware of the effect she seemed to have on him, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

* * *

When Logan and K finally made their way to see Jubes and the baby, they had to laugh a little. Abbey and James both had found their way in already and James was nervously holding the little boy to Jubilee's utter amusement. James looked so much like his father it was laughable.

"Dad …." James started, clearly far out of his comfort zone as the little one began to fuss.

"I'm comin'," Logan chuckled, taking the little one from him. He quickly settled the little guy out, and when he got the baby situated he had to control his reaction … it was just as K had described and it seemed to physically hurt for a moment.

"He's a beauty, kiddo," Logan said finally, his shoulders relaxed as he gently made his way to his surrogate daughter. "What's his name?"

"We were thinking Henry Li," Bobby said with a smile.

"I love it," K replied. Logan just pulled his wife close and kissed her hair as he agreed.

"Hank's gonna lose his mind," Logan added to Jubilee's delight. That was kind of what she'd hoped for.

* * *

The visitors trickled in through the next few days, a couple at a time. K went about her day, hoping to get away from the people coming and going. She was in the barn when Daken approached her.

"Are you trying to manipulate me?" he asked, arms crossed in the door of the barn. She had literally no idea what he was talking about.

"I thought you were the one that could manipulate people … not me," she replied as she went about her chores. "I don't have time to discuss it though … unless you want to join me for a ride. I'm way behind on getting these horses ready for the kids next week." He watched her as she pulled out a very spirited looking horse – clearly this one would need some work before children could ride him. She brushed him quickly and tacked up with an efficiency that Daken was surprised at. He'd never watched her really do her thing before. When he finally agreed to join her, she pointed to a fairly sedate looking horse not far from him. He thought she was joking, but once he finally got into the saddle, the quiet looking gelding seemed to have his switch flipped. As soon as he sat in the seat, the horse began to paw and dance, eager to _do_ something. In contrast, the one K was currently on was positively shaking with every step, acting like a powder keg ready to blow.

"I hope you can stick well," she said, her eyes on the horse's ears in front of her. "Yours won't be bad unless mine acts like a jackass." He watched her body language remain positively fluid as the horse panicked under her and when she finally gave it the cue to move forward, it blew up on her, shooting straight up into the air, head down, tail tucked and doing a perfect portrayal of a rodeo horse. It bucked hard a few times, but K circled it tightly until it finally began to settle out.

"You plan on putting a child on that beast?" he asked – he'd been told she was a trainer, but that seemed a bit optimistic.

"God no. Every year a new kid seems to bring in their beloved precious pony," K explained. "It is always the most miserable worthless animal you've ever laid eyes on. Always a spoiled rotten horse that has never been properly trained, and they always want to learn how to ride it and only it. This is one of those horses." He nodded as she got the horse to finally move forward without an outburst. "I always get hurt on these horses, without fail. But, it's usually a big enough wreck to scare the kid off the horse."

"Not so with this one?"

"Well, not yet. I have a bad feeling about this horse, and I'd rather be the one he hurts. If it's one of the kids on him, he'll kill the kid, I'm sure of it."

"But the kid doesn't believe it."

"The kid can't see it. No real experience, they're in love with the way he looks, or it's their first horse and the parents are idiots." He had to laugh at her assessment. No one here really talked that way.

"Why don't you just get rid of the horse? Put it down?"

"Not my animal. I would never keep one like this." she said. As soon as the words left her mouth, with little to no warning, the gelding she was on reared up high enough to startle the horse Daken was on as it ran backwards on it's back feet until it lost it's footing and went over, bashing K into the dirt as he rolled over. All Daken could see for a moment was her legs. When the horse began to get it's feet under him, he was shocked to see K still on it's back, one hand fisted into his mane. As soon as the horse was upright, she went after him with a vengeance, putting him through his paces and working him hard, the blood trickling from her mouth and nose as she did so.

When she was satisfied and got him to stop and hold still, Daken rushed over before she could dismount.

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are, but …"

"But nothing. Unless I lucked out and got it on video from the surveillance, no one will believe it."

"You're going to let him do it again?"

"Better me than his owner," she replied as she loosened the girth. Daken took the horse, refusing to let her lead it herself, reluctantly doing as she asked and tying him in his stall with hay and water, leaving the saddle on so she could try again later, K following behind them, eyes closed and arm across her stomach.

"Does my father know this horse has been bashing you around like this?" he asked her as she carefully began to clean the blood from her flannel shirt in the icy water of the barn's tap.

"Not really. He knows he's been acting up,"

"This isn't acting up. This is not a sane animal," he cut across. She sighed as she dropped her shoulders. If she didn't know better, she'd have been sure he cared.

"Unless you're going to tell him, then he's probably not going to find out. He's got a lot on his mind … too much to worry about what I'm doing in the barn most days." K replied, confident that would be the end of the conversation. Daken didn't like the sound of that for some reason as K got back to washing the blood out of her shirt. "I'll check the surveillance when I get up to the house. IF it's on there, I'll notify the parents, but if it's not, I'll just keep going." It wasn't enough to satisfy him.

* * *

Logan was throwing back a bottle of water when Daken rushed in and slammed him against the wall next to the danger room.

"Why are you letting her hurt herself like that?" he demanded.

"The hell're you talkin' about?" Logan asked as Daken growled in his face, shoving the taller man across the hall hard enough to bash him into the opposite wall.

"She's getting the life bashed out of her in that barn. You need to stop her." he growled out. Logan couldn't believe his ears. Particularly after she'd promised to take it easy.

"K?" he asked, relaxing a hair as Daken looked ready to bash him again.

"Who else? She just had one go over on her and she barely stopped. She was washing the blood out of her shirt so you wouldn't see it." Busted.

"I'll take care of it," Logan promised, pushing past his son, but Daken wouldn't trust him to do so, opting to follow him and see exactly how it panned out. Logan kept looking at him strangely as Daken stared ahead in the elevator. They stepped out at nearly the same time, and when they did, K froze, her hand on the doorknob leading into the surveillance room.

"What happened?" Logan asked, half glaring at her. Her mouth dropped open a hair as she looked between father and son.

"Nothing, really," K replied. "It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine."

"Show me." he demanded and her glare landed on Daken, who looked just as serious as Logan.

"I don't know there's anything to see." she replied, opening the door and stepping in. It took her twenty minutes to discover that the camera was not in fact aimed at the arena at all. There was no proof of what had happened.

"Tell me or link up with me and show me." he insisted. She looked at him, exasperated before he tapped his temple. "Do it." Ah. He hadn't worded it in a manner that made it something she could sidestep either.

Daken watched as his father sat across from her and the two of them centered themselves K looking somewhat reluctant to submit as he gently took her hands in his. He was expecting a link, but K simply couldn't concentrate enough for that.

"The grey gelding reared up and went over on me. Rolled once he was on his back, but I rode it out. No loss of time. Just a typical up and over."

"And the blood?"

"Side effect of being laid on by a horse. It's done. I'm healed. It's over." He narrowed his eyes and pulled a hand free to pull her shirt up, revealing the blackish bruises all across her midsection.

"How did you think I was gonna miss this?"

"I _am_ wearing a shirt."

"I thought you were done being reckless," he growled out, honestly getting angry with her.

"I wasn't exactly _being _reckless. It was a wreck. I'm fine." he didn't look convinced. "Thank you, Daken, for being a pain in my ass." K said over Logan's shoulder, officially angry with him now.

"He didn't do anything wrong." Logan defended, shocking Daken.

"Neither did I."

"Then why hide it? Why wash the blood out in the barn instead of taking it up here?" he countered. "Is that why there's always one of your flannels hanging in the barn?" She fumed as she jumped up and pushed by both of them. Busted again.

"How often does that happen?" Daken asked. Logan just shook his head. This was the first he'd heard of anything going wrong since their return, but he knew she had a habit of leaving a shirt in the barn. "I'm going to set up cameras in the barn and arena. We should know how often she's injured." Daken decided. Logan nodded, though he didn't miss Daken's wording.

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you," he replied before storming off. It took poor Logan only about ten minutes to gather himself and head out after his wife. If he knew her, she'd be right back out at the barn, healed or not, just because she was pissed.

He wasn't disappointed. She was again on the grey gelding and he was being as much of a shit as any animal K ever had in her care since coming to the mansion. He was terrible, and even Logan could see that the animal actually wanted to hurt her. She kept her focus as she worked him, ready for anything. He watched from a distance, half hidden under a tree while she rode. All looked to be more or less alright when the horse relaxed. K reached forward to reward it with a stroke on the neck, a smile on her face.

Then all hell broke loose. She couldn't stop it – she couldn't even slow him down. Nothing worked as the gelding acted out, again rearing up. This time, however, K made to slip out of the saddle, only to have the horse twist and purposefully fall on top of her – and the fence, breaking a fence post off under her. This time he knocked her out cold before he again rolled on her then stood up and ran off to the far end of the arena. Logan ran to the arena, ready to kill the horse and snarl at her for not listening. But one thing at a time.

He was grumbling to himself as he started to pick her up, blood everywhere. Stubborn ass woman didn't listen for shit. Then it struck him. If given the chance, would she try to hide this too? He shook the thought from his head and gathered her up, carrying her bridal style to the lab, dripping blood most of the way there.

He wasn't entirely sure what was going on with her, but he had the distinct feeling that she simply didn't care what happened to herself right now. Staying at the school, even if it was for Abbey and Jubilee could prove to be a huge mistake right now.


	4. Preparing for New Territory

**_A/N – _****_FanFicReader, Scruffy, Shinn, and KJAX! Much love to you guys and thank you again for reading _****__and __****_reviewing. _****__You know how much I love you for it.__**

**_FFR - I'm glad you liked what I thought was a touch of realism too ... Everyone has to find their own way to cope._**

**_Scruffy - She's got the master of self loathing at her side, so you know. He's great at beating himself up, can't stand it when others do it. It'll be fine as long as he's not too far in his own head. As far as that comic series ... eeeeyeah. Um. I oppose that entire story line at a cellular level, so I can't get into it at all. I appreciate the suggestion though! Anything that has to do with the Death of my beloved and the aftermath just makes me a little queasy, which is why I've shared the 906. the 616 sucks. all over. hard. :) Hopefully, you'll like what I have in mind for sweet widdle Daken though._**

**_Shinn - nope. not so much._**

**_KJAX - how do you suppose those two would get along? Fur flyin' or a very grumbly beer? I am intrigued by the possibilities. Let's see how I can psycho-whatever 'young' Daken first, or you know ... throw him in your fic and I'll grab the popcorn. :)_**

**_In The End, You Always Kneel was delayed yesterday and the new chapter should go up today/tonight. IF you feel the urge, the link is on my profile. Tonight's chapter should be good - District 6. My district is slated to go up on St. Patricks' day (In case I don't publish a new chapter by then -right. Who am I kiddin'? I'm sure I will)_**

* * *

Tyler hated his new classes. Hated staying at his mom's place. Hated the school. Everything was just wrong for him. All he could think about was Abbey and nothing could make his whole week like seeing the jeep parked in front of his mother's house when he got out of class. She had already promised to make it a habit to be there when he got back from his last class. He was just somehow pleasantly surprised to see that she'd already started to make good on that promise. As always, she was more than ready to help him study if need be. Of course, as soon as he knew she was there, those book could have lit on fire in his hands and he wouldn't have noticed.

Classes would start for Xavier's the following week, and with all the new kids getting settled in, Logan took mercy on her and let her leave. Of course, she promised to be back by ten. He had to be placated somehow.

On seeing her chatting with his mother he all but ran to her, huge grin on his face as he picked her up bodily and kissed her. Daisy had to try to hide the smile. She'd never really seen Ty quite so enthusiastic. It was wonderful for her to see such joy on him.

"You guys have fun … I'm going to head into town and pick up dinner. Are you staying, Abbey?" Daisy asked as she slipped her purse over her shoulder. Abbey nodded as Ty started kissing her – making up for lost time and unbelievably thankful that his mother was so understanding and willing to leave the two of them alone together.

* * *

K woke up in her own bed, cleaned up and stripped down. She sat up quickly, not knowing what exactly had happened until she realized Logan was sitting next to her. He gave her a stern look before gently pushing her back down.

"How did I get here? I know I fell off … I just can't remember how," K said, honestly confused.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" he asked, not teasing in the least. She looked more confused as she looked back at him. Why the hell would he think that? She began to shake her head, blinking quickly as he raised his hand to keep her quiet. "I saw what happened. You didn't fall off. You don't belong on that horse – no one does. He's a cold back, isn't he?" Her eyes drifted downward as she nodded, face scrunched up. It was clear that she hadn't truly considered that might be the problem.

It was an old term for a horse that basically meant that the horse fundamentally disagreed with the idea of being ridden or driven. They were considered very rare and inherently dangerous. It could be fine for weeks then suddenly with no warning or trigger, blow up and attempt to injure their rider, generally with disastrous results. "If you knew he was like that, why'd you keep it up?" She shook her head, eyes still downcast.

"I guess I … I don't think I really thought about him that way. It didn't occur to me he might be cold backed until just now, when you said it. I thought he was just being stubborn and testing me." she replied quietly.

"So what, you thought you'd see who was more stubborn? Or is this you testing me?" he asked, frustrated with her "You broke a damn fence post when he went over on you, sweetheart. Partially impaled on the stump. I think you win for more stubborn." She felt awful. It wasn't her intention to bash herself around. But he was right. She should have picked up on the warning signs.

"We're going to have to put that horse down. Someone will get hurt trying to ride him if we send him to auction," K said quietly, looking weary, and to Logan's shock, a little old around her eyes as she thought about it.

"Already done. Daken followed me out and when I carried you in, he took care of it."

She looked relieved and guilty all at one time.

"Darlin', I'm worried about you," he admitted, sliding one hand onto the side of her neck.

"Well, I'm worried about you too." she countered. He shook his head trying to brush off her concerns.

"I may have gotten squished by a horse, but you're beating the hell out of yourself in the danger room and you're all but avoiding Jubilee. I really wasn't trying to get hurt." K said clearly. "Don't try to pin it all on me. You're fucked up too, love." He smirked a little as he motioned for her to move over, making a move to lay down next to her.

"Which is exactly why I think we need to hold off on any little ones. We're too much of a mess and neither one of us is thinking clearly."

"I'm not arguin' with you," K replied. "But I am irritated that between the two of us, I'm everyone's focus and you're just as screwed up." He made a point to pull her tighter and kiss her forehead.

"Well, that's because they're used to me bein' screwed up. It's not a big deal to anyone. Probably be more shocked if I had my shit all together." She burrowed her face into his chest a little as she wrapped her arms around him. The idea that no one worried about him because they expected him to be messed up already made her angry. He was important to everyone there. It made her want to take him far away from everyone there, more so than she had felt before.

"We should go," K said clearly. "I know we were going to try and stay for Abbey's senior year, but I think we'd be better off alone somewhere." He nodded, running his hand up and down her side.

"Time to see if we can nab replacements then," he agreed. "Before one of us cracks the rest of the way."

* * *

Rose was reading under a tree near the horse barn when Daken finished with the backhoe … the grey horse already buried where Logan told him to take it. Possibly the first time Daken had civilly followed his father's directions.

The parents of the student who owned the horse were mortified to hear how badly K had been injured. Scott was sure to point out that had it been their daughter on the animal rather than an adamantium reinforced trainer with nearly a century of experience, she would have very likely been killed. By the time he was done, they'd thanked him for taking care of the problem.

When Daken walked out of the barn, Rose was watching him carefully. So far, her interactions with her brother were sparse and never alone. He noticed her watching him and purposefully made his way over, taking a seat next to her. She scooted away, much to his amusement, when she thought he was a little too close. At first, he didn't try to engage her. But about the time he decided he wanted to, she beat him to it.

"What do you want anyhow?" Rose asked, another little sister with a similar fire to her mother.

"I just wanted to be friendly."

"You don't __do__ friendly." Rose countered. No pussyfooting around with this one.

"I'm trying it." he laughed, highly entertained at the least durable of K and his father's offspring.

"Well, you're trying too damn hard," she grumbled, all but burying her nose in her book. He grinned in earnest.

"When you scrunch your nose up like that you look almost exactly like Laura," Daken told her as he turned his body toward her, preparing to stand up. "Watch out or your face will stick that way." he warned, getting to his feet and starting to walk away.

"Why do you hate James so much?" Rose asked, as she snapped her book shut – her expression identical to Laura when she was righteously angry.

"I don't hate James," Daken replied. Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're a terrible liar." she countered, rising to her feet herself and starting toward the house.

"Not true. I'm a wonderful liar," Daken argued. She just scoffed at him, rolling her eyes as they reached the doors. He couldn't believe it. Little smart ass. Just before she stepped inside she turned to look her brother in the eyes, blocking his way inside.

"I've seen your memories. I __know__ what it is you dream of. I mean, __really__ dream of. It was never anything to do with Romulus. Don't bullshit me." Rose warned. He was shocked. He hadn't realized she would even attempt to look in his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rose cut him off before he had the chance. "Don't worry. I have no plans to tell Dad or anyone else, but do yourself a favor and knock that chip off your shoulder and quit acting like such a spaz. If you really want to be a part of things here, you will be welcomed – by __everyone. __Dad especially." She gave him one last long hard look before she slipped in the door leaving him in the lurch.

He had underestimated Rose. Despite what he looked at as a severe handicap – her lack of a healing ability – she was tougher than Abbey. And she could discover peoples' secrets so damned easy. She was actually pretty dangerous. He wondered to what degree he had to protect his thoughts, realizing almost simultaneously that had it been a telepathic endeavor, she likely would have tripped something in his brain, or he would have at least noticed. His youngest sister was working on a different plane than everyone else. He shook his head and had to wonder if James was a surprise of sorts too.

* * *

It was nearly time for Abbey to leave and Ty was aching to keep her close.

"I gotta go or Dad will have your ass," Abbey warned. He knew the truth to the words. "I'll be back soon, maybe even tomorrow if I can get back when I'm supposed to," she promised. She looked sympathetic as she leaned in, eyes closed for yet another goodbye kiss. Desperate to prove himself trustworthy to Logan again, he finally let her go, wanting nothing more than to just go with her, or keep her there.

"Stay there tomorrow. I'll come to you," he swore, sure that if nothing else, he could get Hank to give him a ride. Hank would have to be on hand for the last wave of new students arriving before the first day of school. She grinned and snuck a very quick kiss before rushing to the jeep. Goddamned prey drive nearly got him chasing her. With a quick wave, she was out the driveway and he was stiffly walking back inside.

When he got back in, his mother asked how his date went.

"I hate college," he grumbled shuffling his way to his room, Daisy tried hard to keep from laughing at him. Nothing to do for the night now but try to finish his homework, and Daisy was sure he'd rush through it so he could spend the weekend with Abbey.

* * *

James' new room mate was the biggest most annoying pain in the ass that he could ever imagine. Somehow, he got paired up with a tall, lanky guy that had absolutely no charisma, and wanted nothing more than to make James his newest best friend, and that was before he learned who James' father was. After young Tom got his class list and saw who the combat instructor was, James was begging to be reassigned. Apparently, the kid was a big fan of the X-Men, and Wolverine in particular. Scott just laughed at him, telling him that he couldn't reassign room mates based solely on their bad taste.

"Uncle Scooter, you suck," James deadpanned. Scott was dumbstruck. James had never talked to him that way before.

"Been tryin' ta tell you that for years, junior," Logan said flatly as Scott took a seat next to Logan with a cup of coffee. His father never even looked up from his newspaper. James looked murderous.

"There has to be someone I can switch with. Anyone. I can't be left alone with that kid. I __will __kill him." James said with a little growl. He wanted to take it back immediately when both his father and Scott froze and slowly looked at each other. Scott was grinning widely and Logan had an evil smirk on his face.

"NO. Wait... who is it, no – I take it back. NO. I don't …. DAMNIT. Who is it?" James was freaking out a fair bit. There were several kids that were awful. To which degree of awful though? If both his father and his 'uncle' were in silent agreement, it couldn't be a good thing. That was never a good thing.

"Too late. You said anyone," Logan declared as Scott laughed. "Someone actually _requested you_. Purposely." James had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd just screwed himself over, he was sure of it. It was going to be Brian Banner. He just knew it.

"Are you sure about this?" Scott asked quietly as Logan nodded his head.

"Oh yeah. Why not? There was a request. Shoulda gone by it in the first place," Logan replied as they headed up to the boys dorms, James trailing behind them and looking miserable. Logan looked over his shoulder at his son to give him directions.

"Don't drag, boy. We gotta get this straightened out," Logan growled. They went straight for the room James was assigned to with Tom and both he and Scott poked their head it – neither boy had unpacked yet.

"Do you like this room?" Scott asked Tom, who looked instantly star struck at meeting Cyclops for the first time. He'd seen him from a distance, but this was the first …. real … he couldn't speak, instead just nodding his head enthusiastically. "Good. There was a mistake in the assignments. You stay here while I get your new room mate." Tom looked a bit crestfallen but nodded, rising up to watch the two men head down the hall to where all the growling was happening. Logan didn't knock before opening the door.

"Mikey, grab your shit – you get a new roomie," Logan barked out, silencing the growl from the tall feral inside.

"Thank God," Mike mumbled as he grabbed his things and rushed out. Logan waved James over.

"You're used to another feral for a bunk buddy anyhow. Scott missed the request – I imagine you and Will can get along alright?" Logan asked, looking between the two young men, who looked positively relieved to see each other.

"Yes. Jesus, yes. Thank you," James said, giving his father a quick hug before Will greeted him with a genuine smile.

"Don't thank me, you can thank Colton when you see him later. He made the request," Logan said, letting the two boys get settled as he put his hand on the back of Mike's neck and led him down to Tom. "Now, you and I aren't going to have any trouble this year, are we?" Mike shook his head. "Good. See to it we don't," They made their way to the room that Tom was standing in front of, looking crestfallen as Mike stepped inside. Scott didn't miss a beat as he left the room with James' things.

"Tell him what's wrong, Tom," Scott said as he passed him by. Logan locked on to the tall boy, who did indeed look like someone had let the air out of his balloon.

"I was looking forward to spending the semester with one of the kids of an X-Man," Tom admitted. Logan smirked.

"Well, you still are. But you didn't want to get stuck with James anyhow – this young man is Colossus and Shadowcat's Son," Logan informed him, brightening up. "He's a lot less likely to get you in trouble." Mike grinned at Logan's assessment as Tom introduced himself. As he walked past Will and James' room, he had to laugh as he watched Scott warning them to keep out of trouble.

…...

Logan had insisted K remain in bed for a few days after her fall, so when Tyler showed up the Saturday before class started to see Abbey, she was sure she was going to miss out on all the fun. She was wrong.

Abbey had told him of her mother's accident, and truth be told, Tyler kind of wanted to get a hold of K since the incident with Romulus – just to make sure she was alright, but the opportunity hadn't presented itself.

Ty and Abbey both were a bit embarrassed when they knocked on her parent's bedroom door. K was wrapped in a sheet as Logan buttoned up his shirt. She wasn't expecting company and to Abbey's shock she was following her father's request to the letter.

"I wanted Ty to make sure that horse didn't hurt you," Abbey said quietly as Logan straightened up. He looked between them and then back to his wife before he nodded. Couldn't hurt after all.

"Are you two in a rush, or can you come back in five after I get dressed?" K asked, slipping her feet off the bed.

"Give a shout when you're decent," Abbey said, taking Ty out of the room. Tyler was silently thankful that she'd offered to get dressed. He was absolutely in love with Abbey, but to work on a naked woman? Particularly one that looked almost just like Abbey in nothing but a sheet? To say that K could be distracting to him was putting it lightly. It was a hard life for a teenager whose girlfriend's mother was a knock out that never aged. The two teens stepped outside to give her a chance to find clothes and within five minutes, K was on the floor, her head at Tyler's knees as he concentrated on her, trying to be fairly discreet about him checking her over.

He took his time – he had to, it took him a few minutes to get over seeing how the woman woke up. He'd been able to live at the mansion before without having wild fantasies about the female teachers there by assuming they all went to bed covered head to toe in something. K totally wrecked that for him. When he was finally done, he shifted to sit next to her as she sat up, thoughtfully watching her.

"It looks like you're alright. But …"

"But what?" K asked, looking totally open to anything he had to say.

"You're stretched," he told her, "nearly ready to break. You need a rest. Physically, you're healed. But the other stuff is pulling at your healing abilities. You need a vacation." Tyler told her, his face troubled.

"Working on it Dr. Creed." K said with a grin as she made to stand up. He shook his head at her as he helped her to her feet. She loved to tease him.

"I should change my name," Tyler grumbled.

"What for?" K asked. "It's not like you can run from it."

"Then why don't you go by __your __name?" Ty asked as he stood, towering over both K and Abbey.

"Oh, well, that's because my stepfather called me that constantly while he was raping me. I really really hate it," K replied candidly. She knew that would shut him up.

"OK. You win," Tyler said uncomfortably. As far as he was concerned, by the way his mother taught him, rape was often worse than murder. At least with a murder, the victim is gone, they can't be hurt any further. But with a rape … the mental damage, as K was just admitting, could last their entire lifetime and effect things through the victim's life that no one would think about. Like her name. They made their way down stairs, where James was laughing with Will and Vanessa when K called out to him.

"James, my darling," K said, earning a little growl in her ear from Logan as he kissed her neck. "You have work to do today. You're not disappearing with Vanessa … unless, you WANT me to hunt you down." He looked irritated as he shook his head no.

"Hay?" he asked, his mother simply nodded as Logan continued nearly molesting his wife while she tried to keep from spilling the coffee on him.

"Will, if you're free – there's always room for another helper in the barn," Will nodded, a tiny smile on his face. "Vanessa – Jean was looking for a volunteer – I think you'd be perfect for it," K offered, and to no one's shock, she cheerfully agreed, smiling as she bounced off to find Jean. When she was out of earshot, K turned on her son.

"You're in my sights, boy. Remain a gentleman and no harm will come to you. Toy with that girl's heart or anything else and you. Will. Pay," she growled out, Logan paused from kissing her just to smile against her skin. He liked it when she got stern with the teenagers. The whole of the kitchen went quiet as James dropped his eyes and nodded. Rose had tried to warn him and he'd ignored her. Now their mother was officially on his ass. It wasn't a good feeling.


	5. Alternative Therapies

**_A/N – _****_As always, thanks for the reads &amp; reviews! To answer a few questions ..._**

**_Shinn- eventually, yes, I will do some spinoffs on the kids.I have to know where they're headed in life first though. I'm toying at the moment with a series of K's one shots of things that had happened to her before she came to the mansion. Another something awesome is in the planning stages too. :D_**

**_Retro - don't think for one second that Logan doesn't know that. Although, I'd like to point out, Abbey being who she is could very well elect to keep her name if they do end up going that route. She's been raised with enough strong women in her life I think it's possible for her to NOT change her name. As far as Daken ... he's still having a problem admitting what he'd like to do or not do._**

**_Scruffy - so glad you liked that ... hopefully you'll like their future interactions as well!_**

* * *

.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Logan. The soonest I can commit to is after Christmas," Steve Rogers said with a tone that honestly sounded like he was apologetic. "Too much going on with the Avengers for me to even consider speculating until then." Logan nodded. It was just as good, K couldn't get anyone to nail down a commitment for riding or womens' self defense until the beginning of December.

"Well, pencil it in, Cap," Logan replied. It looked as if like it or not, they were going to be stuck teaching the first half of the year at Xavier's anyhow. K's reaction was better than his on hearing it.

"I'm not surprised. Classes have already started, it's going to be tough to find help. Anyone we'd ask is probably already at the Avengers Academy." she told him. "Good news? We're going to the cottage for your birthday." K said with a grin.

"Yeah? Ya think Creed don't know your address?"

"Creed is locked up. Just got the message from Fury. SO, theoretically, you should be able to have at least one birthday free of bullshit." He smirked at the thought. First time for everything.

* * *

The first week of classes so far had gone well. But most of the uninitiated had a lot to learn. Somehow, even after all this time, K still hadn't really gotten a reputation of anything other than charming with the students outside of the dire warning to not piss her off and don't do anything that she might decide needs punishment. Other than that, she was considered one of the more desirable teachers to get for classes or as a sub. Mostly because her regular classes were fun anyhow. Her helping Logan didn't even touch her spotless rep.

"Don't attack until you're prompted," Logan warned, "My wife takes it as a personal insult if you try to surprise her in class. For one, you won't, and for another, you'll only be hurting yourself. Outside of class is entirely at your own risk - and no tellin' which one of us would kick your ass in that instance," he told the group at large, several of the boys chuckled to themselves. K looked absolutely non threatening next to Logan. Both were in street clothes, but K was in a dress after losing a bet with him the night before on a hockey game. Almost on cue, the first boy in K's line did just what Logan had warned against, breaking the cardinal rule when it came to K helping in Combat. It was over so quickly, she didn't even flutter her skirt as she pinned him to the floor, her bare foot at the back of his neck, grinding his face into the mats.

"I __just __told you not to do that," Logan growled out as the young man begged to be let up, apologizing profusely to her. "Just be happy she took off her heels," Logan said quietly after nodding toward his wife to let him up. "I got no problem letting all of you get your ass kicked by a woman in a dress. Might teach you some humility." K had to bite her lip as she turned away from them. Private conversations through the bond were highly entertaining during class as the two of them went through the motions with the students. When class was over, he kept a hold of her arm until the last student filed out.

"How the hell're you gonna do riding class in that?" he asked. It was perplexing to him since it was no where near a long skirt, ending a couple inches over her knees. She shrugged in response. He'd just have to wait and see.

"You're the one that wanted me to wear a dress today. Can't renege on it now, love." she replied to his rising growl. He followed her out, a few paces behind. Not staying back enough to convince her he had other things to do, but still far enough that it made it obvious what his focus was.

"That's marginally creepy," she said over her shoulder. "You shouldn't act like a stalker in front of the kids."

"Maybe you should cancel class tonight. Tell Scooter you're not feelin' up to riding horses."

"Nice innuendo, mister. But, no. Gotta make a decent impression first week. Besides, I'm savin' my sick days for when I need it."

"We don't get sick days."

"Well, do you think they're going to drag either of us out of bed?" He smirked at the thought of any one of the staff interrupting their naked time.

Riding class did end up being cut short though, even after all the teasing. When he spotted her on the side saddle, barely keeping everything covered, he just about had a fit, particularly when the horse broke into a canter and the skirt flittered in the wind, prompting him to make her promise not to wear any dresses or skirts on riding days, and swearing himself to stop pushing her to wear them.

* * *

By Friday, Abbey was chomping at the bit for the day to be over. She wished like hell that her parents had found replacements because all she wanted to do was cut class a few hours early and go see Ty but that would never happen with them on watch. Jean was laughing internally at the girl as she squirmed in her class, watching the clock.

She couldn't help herself after watching Abbey repeatedly check the time so much – she just had to telekinetically move the hands backwards. When Abbey peeked at the clock again, she did a double take before quickly cracking open her laptop and checking the clock on there. When she saw what Jean had done, she glared at her and stuck out her tongue as the redhead laughed at her.

__You can't leave to see Tyler anyhow, Abigail, __Jean projected to her. __He's already on his way here.__ Her eyes widened and she started gathering her things up as Jean gave her permission to go. There was no way she'd be able to concentrate on Psychology anyhow. She mouthed out a thank you as she rushed out the door to put her things up in her room. She wanted to be ready for her date and she'd been very careful to make sure she had no homework leading into the weekend.

She passed her mother on the way upstairs, who gave her a funny look as she quickly explained that Jean had let her out early. Like mother, like daughter.

K laughed and told her to have fun. She genuinely hoped that this was going to be a decent year for her oldest. It was plain to see that she and the young Creed were totally smitten. She just hoped they didn't do anything rash as young lovers are prone to do.

* * *

Ty got there just as classes let out for the weekend. He was the lone man coming in while the world was rushing out. He was shocked then, when the first Howlett to greet him was Logan.

"Good to see ya, Ty – what's your schedule look like?" Logan asked, not breaking his stride as he led Tyler to the kitchen, away from the flow of teenagers.

"I'm off on Wednesdays, but I've been using that to study. Why?"

"Just wanted to know," he said with a smirk before walking away, leaving Ty wondering what the hell was going on. Before he could think about it too much though, Abbey appeared with a huge smile and the two of them disappeared for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

K was finally falling into a fine mood. This year, she and Logan had managed to have a lighter load on Fridays. No riding lessons …and there was no plan in the works for anything on the weekend - at least so she thought until she and Logan were headed out the door, thinking of his little hideaway cabin twenty miles north west of the school. He had his ideas on how to get K more permanently out of her funk, and she agreed with him whole heartedly. Jean just had a different plan in mind.

"K! Just the lady I wanted to see," Jean said with a grin as Logan gripped the doorknob a little tighter. They almost made it out.

__C'Mon, sweetheart … let's act like we didn't hear her.__ He projected out, getting an elbow to the ribs in response. As if that was even an option.

"What's on yer mind Jeannie … an' make it fast, we got somewhere to be," Logan growled out.

"You two are worse than the kids on getting out of this place on a Friday afternoon. I was hoping that since your Fridays are light you could use Saturday morning to give some of the ladies lessons." Jean said with a smile. K faltered before she could give a proper maybe.

"Wait – who wants lessons? I thought you all rode already. And why not do it Friday afternoons?"

"Well, Alex and Lorna are coming in tomorrow until Christmas time and she doesn't ride well." K nodded. That was one. "And Chloe wanted a refresher – she wants to show, and Betsy, Rogue, and I would all like to show with her." Logan knew he'd lost her as her bag slipped from her shoulder. "I may have another old friend or two that could use a little time in the saddle too if all goes well, but none of us are available Friday afternoons and I __know __you're free Saturdays."

"But none of you ever wanted to show before," K said, her interest piqued. "What style?"

"Whatever you say we should," Jean replied. __"Charles__ thought it might be good to have a group that would represent the school at shows."

"What time were you thinking?" K asked as Logan picked up K's bag, leaning in the door way. He was sure it would be a matter of just heading back upstairs now. Jean liked to get her Saturdays going early more often than not.

"Not too early … maybe 10?" Jean suggested, but K shook her head.

"If all goes like I plan, I should still be unable to speak at that time. Make it noon or you'll have to do it yourself," K replied, regaining Logan's interest and making Jean blush bright red.

"Would it make life easier if we did it on Sunday mornings?"

"No, we'll be holding our own private worship session at that time." Logan tried hard to cover a laugh as he tipped his head down. And she called him perverted.

"I didn't say a time for Sunday."

"Doesn't matter. The day is permanently occupied." Jean blustered and nodded.

"See you at noon," she said with a grin.

"OH, and Jean – no students allowed anywhere near this. Eighteen plus and graduated only. The kids will have to be prepped during class," K instructed, looking deadly serious. Jean wrinkled her brow, but agreed when K promised she'd explain at their first lesson.

The couple left so quickly, a trail of dust was nearly visible from their departure.

"We're going to have a hard time keeping them here, Charles," Jean said wistfully as Logan's motorcycle roared onto the main road. He nodded in agreement.

"I have to admit, I never thought he'd be one to want to disappear with a wife," Charles replied with a soft smile. "I always knew he wouldn't stick around forever. She's really quite good for him." He wasn't disappointed in the least – in fact, he was quite happy for both of them, but … many things were still up in the air regarding the various groups that wanted to use them for more nefarious purposes.

Even if the world had warmed up to mutants, there would always be uses for weapons, and that was something Charles was afraid Logan and K would never truly be able to out run. With a bit of luck though, they'd be beyond reach for a little while anyhow. Both Canada and the US were still trying to revive Weapon X. It had been far too successful in the past to just ignore or brush under the carpet.

For now though, Charles was reasonably sure they were safe. More so than he had been in the past. Pulling in Matt Murdock and Jennifer Walters to do a legal end run around Weapon X last time was an incredibly smart move on Logan's part. It drew attention to the program by scrutinizing eyes and that in itself had stalled them indefinitely. Politicians in both countries didn't like the idea of so much money going to something they didn't personally have use of or access to. As long as they couldn't find a use for it that could be explained to the public at large, it was a dead duck.

* * *

James and Vanessa __did__ have a ride arranged to get into town for a movie, but that fell apart. All the best places to hole up as a couple were already claimed and Rose had locked the horse barn in anticipation of James' search. He'd all but given up when Daken offered to give them a ride.

"Why?" James asked cautiously. It was no secret that he was one of Daken's less favored.

"Do yourself a favor, and don't ever make that face around me. I'm trying to help you and I'm headed that way anyhow. Just shut up and accept it," Daken barked back. Yes, he was trying to make an effort at being nicer, but just looking at James pissed him off.

"Not until you tell me what I'll owe you," James countered. "And I can't help the face. I sure didn't ask for it." At least that got a smirk from his half brother.

"Point taken," Daken countered, gesturing to his own face – the familial resemblance hard to miss. "You won't owe me anything. I really am just trying to -" his thought fell from his head as Rose walked past, one eyebrow arched and watching Daken like a hawk. "I've been advised to try to get to know all of you a little bit. __Before__ I decide I hate you."

"Well, that's very reassuring," James replied, "But I think we'll be fine tonight staying here. Thanks, but -"

"I get it. Maybe next time then," Daken replied, walking off with James' eyes glued to his back. He'd seen first hand how spiteful Daken could be, and though he could heal, he didn't want to press his luck.

"He could have given us a ride. I don't think he means you any harm." Vanessa said, really wanting James to just take her out. He shook his head. "I don't _see _him doing anything bad to you."

"No. I need to know he's not going to stab me in the face or something charming like that. I don't trust him yet. He's given me no reason to," James told her. "Come on, we can watch something here, or," he said with a wicked grin, "We could take a walk." She grinned widely and began to nod. Yes. Walk. In the woods alone. Much better idea. Only, it wasn't entirely alone.

James and Vanessa had found a wonderful little spot …. a lovely little hollow all covered in moss with the sunlight streaming in – it was almost magical, and as luck would have it, there was a lovely little fallen log exactly the right height to be a perfect bench.

As the young would-be lovers got severely tied up in an impressive make out session, a familiar voice echoed in the hollow.

"Do you need me to go grab you some protection, James? Looks like you might need it," Angela said with a purr. He sat back on his heels immediately, rolling his eyes into the back of his head. Angela let her tail slide off the branch she had been laying on and swing lazily a few feet above their heads. Will still had no idea how she climbed a tree dressed like that.

"Really, Ang? Can't you just … go away?" James growled out, irritation evident in the tone of his voice.

"No...not really. You're the one that came into _my_ clearing after all. I just wanted to let you know you had an audience before the really dirty stuff started in." The mood irretrievable. The young couple got up and brushed themselves off as Angela teased them. "I thought you two would have gotten that mostly out of your system over the summer."

"Ah, no. Your father was pretty damned good at keeping me busy – in case you missed it, he had me rebuild the entire fence line for the horses. And half the stalls."

"No, I noticed. I was just too busy to help," Angela replied. James shot her a dirty look and simply left, Angela laughing to herself as they went. When they were well out of even Angela's range of hearing, Vanessa spoke up for the first time about one of James' friends.

"I don't know if I like that girl," Nessa said quietly, peeking over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Yeah? Why not?" James asked as he pulled her in closely. She simply wasn't the jealous type. Especially not when she could see what the future held.

"She's a bad influence," Vanessa decided, her mouth set and her eyes forward. James just barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, let's go with that," James laughed. _She _was the bad influence. He was pretty sure Greer would argue that point.

Back in the clearing, Angela had leapt from one tree to the next until she'd reached the edge of the forest, watching the couple go. So she _may_ have stretched the truth. It wasn't her spot, but she was sure that he wouldn't be using it to try and get laid again.

He really needed to tap into that creative side he'd inherited from his mother and find more secluded spots anyhow. Anyone could have stumbled upon them there ...including Alex and Lorna who were a few minutes down the trail. Sure the spot was off the beaten path, but not nearly far enough off to pull a stunt like that. Details, really. Just details. She was looking out for his well being, really.

* * *

Saturday morning came too soon for the now dusty feral couple. Accommodations in the little cabin had been improved upon, though admittedly, not by much. All the old broken furniture had been replaced at least. K looked at the clock on the cell phone, Logan's arm draped over her, holding her down. She rolled her eyes before dropping the phone and turning in his arms to face him.

"Hey, we gotta think about getting back," she said quietly, running her hand down his side. He flinched at her touch – too light to be anything but an attempt to make him squirm.

"Stop it. I got other things on my mind," he mumbled sleepily. She began kissing him, trying to work her way down his chest, but he stopped her before she could go too low. "No, no. You're not changing my mind like that," he rumbled.

"I could try," He half chuckled as he cracked an eye open. It seemed like they'd just gotten to sleep.

"I don't wanna move," he grumbled, rearranging his grip on her and pulling her up and yanked her leg over his hip.

"Not even a little?" she asked as he rolled over the top of her.

"Maybe just a little bit," he conceded as he decided on how he wanted to wake up.

* * *

She ended up being nearly half an hour late by the time they finally did roll in. Logan dropped her off at the barn – windswept and in need of a shower, but she was there for the ladies' riding class. Greer was sitting on the bleachers watching. She smiled knowingly at K when she elected to just slap a bridle on the nearest horse and go sit with her while the rest of them tacked up.

"Where do the two of you disappear to only to come back so filthy?" Greer asked with a smile. "As if I need to ask." K shook her head, watching the horse graze at her feet.

"He found an old log cabin in the woods not too far from here," K admitted. "It's falling in on it's own ears, there's moss growing on the walls, it barely keeps the rain out now and it's full of dust and little critters that tear up most of what we leave behind. But I really love that little shack." Greer laughed out loud.

"Sounds like the perfect place for the two of you.. quiet and isolated."

"Yeah, no neighbors." K agreed as her newest 'class' made their way into the arena. K slipped the reins over her horse's neck and just jumped over from the bleachers. "Guess it's time to get to work."

They had already lined up on the wall, walking their mounts in preparation for what they thought was going to be an easy relaxed lesson. They were sorely mistaken. K was demanding. Pushy. And highly critical. Jean was so frustrated within fifteen minutes, she regretted asking for K's help.

"Are you really so mad that I interrupted your steamy weekend that you're going to be evil about this?" Jean snapped. K looked at her as if she was the one that had turned evil suddenly, even though every woman there was on Jean's side.

"You wanted me to coach you to __show.__ Not to just ride. There is a __vast difference,__" K said coldly. "If you want to win, you have to do exactly as I tell you."

"I don't think you've ever ridden the way you want us to. Shoulders back – you slump worse than anyone here!" Rogue shot out.

"Alright. Fine. Yes, I am guilty of riding with 'trainer's shoulders' but I didn't say I wanted to show. If you want me to show with you, be prepared to bring home red for yourself because blue is all mine." K snapped back. Rogue barked out a laugh, firing up the little brunette. "Tell you what, smartass. You think you're so damn good? Go ahead, practice on your own and find a local show – any show. I will kick your ass and take every class I enter." K snarled out. "And when I do, you __all __have to do as I say for your next one." The small group of women all shared looks and one by one began to nod.

"But, if we beat you, you have to admit you were wrong – publicly, stay on for the rest of the year and stop cutting out with Logan early on Fridays." Jean countered. K didn't even think about it.

"You're on." Her conviction set Jean back. There was no way K was going to beat all of them. "I'll even go one better. All of you that plan on competing against me – pick your horse out and use that horse for practice and show. I'll pick mine after you're all done." Thinking she'd just gotten her opportunity, Jean chose K's favorite horse. K didn't even flinch as she had Greer write down who chose which horse.

When Logan heard about it, he just shook his head at Jean.

"You're going to lose," he warned her. She looked affronted that he'd even say such a thing.

"I'm riding _her_ horse, and I've been showing for the last fifteen years. When was the last time K showed?" she countered.

"Don't matter and I don't care how long you've been showin'. When's the last time you took home first?" Her mouth dropped as he raised an eyebrow at her. "That's what I thought."

* * *

It was on. Just to make things fair, K didn't practice in a way that any of them realized she was getting ready. She took one of the least desirable horses and worked the snot out of it in preparation for the show that was to take place two weeks later. Even her three children had taken to watching her work the horses – none of them had ever shown outside of Xaviers and their trained eyes could see a difference in how she was handling the spirited little Arabian.

All was going on schedule when the rest of the women all decided it was time to shop for their show clothes, even going so far as to drag K with them – in the spirit of fairness. The show was western and those riding the stock horses were sure they'd have an edge at least over K and the little Arabian that looked far too light for western work.

Logan just shook his head as the women returned … Abbey had carried in K's things … she was too busy prepping her gelding that she'd dubbed 'Spooky'. When he got out to the arena to check on her, Spooky was dancing in place, snorting and drooling as she held him back. As soon as he settled out a hair, she let him go, racing for the cloverleaf barrel pattern she had set up. Logan just watched wide eyed as she and Spooky flew past, turning the barrel tight enough to tip it on edge, kicking it as they turned it … on every single one. When they dug in for the finish line he whistled low just as Spooky all but sat down to stop, sliding a clean twenty feet before standing up again.

"You are going to smoke those girls." Logan said.

"I don't know. He has a tendency to knock em over as often as not." K said, half out of breath. "The pleasure class is going to be rough. He likes speed, but, we'll see." She leaned forward and stroked Spooky's neck as he snorted and dipped his head. This was nothing like her normal horse, but maybe that's what she needed to get her head on straight. This highly competitive streak in her was a little fun for him to watch.

"So how are our chances of getting out of here when we want to?" he asked, catching Spooky's bridle in one hand and petting his neck with the other. K laughed.

"Oh, they're going down. No way in hell am I going to let one of them beat me in a competition, even if it is just a local show."

* * *

The kids classes were going well … all the kids that had wanted to show were doing as K said to the letter, and were looking really good doing so. It had only been a few weeks since classes had started and the show was that weekend. The last class before the show, K had the kids, and the women, grooming horses in preparation. Charles was impressed with the difference and said so to K, who turned to look at him after shouting to the class at large to keep their eyes up.

"I hope you're not expecting your staff to do well at this show. The kids will be fine, though." She warned. He smiled and nodded his head. He'd already heard how quickly things had fallen apart for the adult class.

"They said you were too rough on them."

"They're big girls. They can handle it. I don't coddle adults. Particularly ones that know how to ride already. They asked for this. I'm just giving it to them."

* * *

The show went almost exactly as K predicted. The kids of Xaviers' swept the place. Top three ribbons in every single class across the board. Charles was shocked, but pleased. Tyler was grinning with Abbey ear to ear when she took more than half of the blue ribbons in her age category, the rest of her wins were all seconds. Rose all but swept her age class for the more sedate classes and James covered the speed. Between the three of them it was nearly a sweep for the Howlett kids. Then it was time for the adults to compete, and as K predicted, she won every class she was in – except the pleasure class. Spooky just couldn't relax enough to ride as he was supposed to. Too tense, too upright, but technically perfect. They walked away with third.

Then came the adults' speed show. Rogue was sure she had it in the bag, seeing as she had chosen an old barrel horse. That was the only horse there K was even marginally concerned about beating – until she watched them race. They had wide turns – Rogue was afraid to cut too close to the barrel since she had a tendency to knock them over with her knee. Final time on her barrel run was a hair over 15 seconds. Fastest so far for the Xavier women.

On seeing the time, K and Logan smirked at each other while Spooky danced and pawed under her. She had to back him into the arena, but when they turned, that little horse ran so hard his belly nearly scraped the ground. His turns were tight, again nearly bumping the barrel over and when he dug for finish, K's legs didn't even touch his sides and her hands were near his ears. She didn't have to encourage him. It was his element. Final time 12.1 seconds. The school at large was in shock. K didn't expect the time to be that good, but she did make a point to look at Jean, who had pushed for this whole thing.

* * *

They had the horses loaded up and everyone was packing their things to head back when Jean, Rogue and Lorna approached K. To their surprise, K hadn't rubbed her success in their faces. She simply set to loading up the animals and packing. She didn't even bother to collect her ribbons or the prize money from the speed show.

"We got your ribbons for you." Lorna said shyly. K barely looked over her shoulder as she nodded and mumbled out a quick 'thanks'.

"Too bad you have to stay for the rest of the year now." Jean said with a grin. K froze and dropped the bucket of brushes she was carrying to the tack chest nearby.

"Excuse me? I won. Or did you miss that part," K asked with a growl.

"Oh no. I got it. But you said you'd take every class you entered. You didn't win pleasure." Jean countered.

"Doesn't matter. I beat you – even in pleasure."

"But you didn't win it."

She shook her head, wordlessly blinking at the trio of women. No way in hell was she going to concede on a technicality that still showed she beat all of them soundly.

"I'm willing to extend the bet though," Jean mused. "Teach us like you'd planned and if you can sweep the next show, I'll apologize and you guys can leave right after the show is over."

"Or I can tell you to get fucked and we leave when we planned while you continue to bring home fourth place on your lonesome." K snarled back. Jean was set back.

__Oh shit. That's right. K doesn't use the same rules as Logan, __Jean thought to herself. Had it been him, he would have conceded to a technicality. She was banking on K following Logan's strict codes. Damn.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get you to teach us __and __to compete at the next show. That's all. It's in a month. It's English, Dressage and cross country – and it's the last one before it gets too cold. Please." Jean said, immediately backpedaling.

K let her eyes drift from one to the next, carefully taking in each of them before she made her call. She realized suddenly when she spotted Logan past them, arms crossed and leaning on the trailer that the laser focus she had on showing for the past two weeks had actually done her some good, and by extension, Logan too. He wasn't as worried about her when she could focus and the end result was him relaxing. Reminding everyone who was top dog in the barn was just frosting.

"Alright," K agreed, letting out a deep breath. "But you decide by Saturday what your focus is. We don't have enough time to polish all of you for all three. Pick one and I'll do what I can to fix your form up." They grinned. "And Jean?" She turned to see K looking at her very seriously. "Two things. One - you will do as I say without question." The women nodded enthusiastically. "And two - this isn't about fashion. __I'll__ give __you __a list of what is acceptable for you girls to wear in this show. Do not deviate if you want to win." She was taken back, but nodded. If K was half as good showing for the more English style classes as she was for Western, it would be a damn good show.


	6. Therapy Isn't for Everyone

_****A/N – ****__****Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to be hard at work to put up something ****___****exciting ****___****for St. Patricks' day in addition to the scheduled (hope it goes up on time) Reaping Chapter my Logan appears in at In The End, You Always Kneel (please go on over there tomorrow night/wed and review for me if you can). In the mean time, to the questions.****_

_****KJAX - You're being optimistic, my friend. But I am a fan of optimism. ;)****_

_****FanFicReader - *blushing* I am a trainer for fun and have taught in my spare time, so I'm glad to hear it's an easy read for non-equestrians. I will apologize though ... I'm going to ****___****kinda****___**** get technical here, but let me know if it's too much. I'll likely never get this in depth again. (This is real riding advice contained within, folks. Honestly.)****_

_****Shinn - Thanks! I hope ... heh. I am a bit speedy, I admit. And I rarely if EVER write ahead of what I publish.****_

_****However ... new series of one shots forthcoming. I just have to decide on my layout of how it's going to roll. Hopefully it will make sense and fill in the gaps on K soon. I am working on a key chapter to that right now. Not sure if it's going to be the first up or not, but I have to get it out of my head RIGHT NOW.****_

* * *

****.****

* * *

James __thought__ he was having a very good week so far. Vanessa was all but throwing herself at him – and what red blooded teenager wouldn't have loved a perky little blonde falling all over him? That momentum was quickly ruined however when his father spotted them. He broke up the love fest with a firm hand on each of their shoulders.

"A word, kids," he growled out low. James muttered a curse that got him slapped on the back of the head as Vanessa slid off his lap and straightened her top out. Logan didn't look terribly amused as he ordered them to his office. "You got some kinda desire to have your ass grounded for the foreseeable future?" he asked his son, his arms crossed as he leaned on his desk.

"What? It's not like I'm the youngest guy here with a girlfriend," James defended. Logan shook his head.

"No, but your mother already warned you about this. Keep your hands to yourself – and everything else too," Logan replied. He was borderline impressed with the boy – though he could never let on. Any encouragement of this relationship would be like throwing gas on the fire – in more ways than one. On one hand, he had no doubt James would take it as far as he could with this girl, whether he really cared for her or not. On the other side of things, he also knew for a fact his wife would come unglued at both James and himself if he didn't at least try to stop things when he saw them getting too far.

K insisted they hold James to the same standard that they'd held Abbey, which meant he was held to stricter guidelines than any other boy at the mansion. She'd said over and over that he was not going to get away with anything that Abbey and Rose couldn't. That included his attempts to get into anyone's pants at the school. He'd certainly had a list of takers, but for one reason or another, it never got as far as James had wanted it to. James had assumed it was his mother and sisters' doing, but now he was starting to wonder if his father didn't have a bigger hand in it.

"The fact that 'Nessa here doesn't have a family to keep track of her just makes it more of an issue for your mother. You will __not __take advantage of this young lady … and __you," __he said, leveling his glare at Vanessa, scaring the daylights out of her. "You will behave like a lady. If he doesn't treat you right, I __will__ kick his ass, but if you push to step too far over the line, I'll kick __your __ass. You're both too goddamned young."

Both teens looked immeasurably guilty as they both nodded. James was just thinking of how he'd get this past his parents. Vanessa hadn't realized until just then that K and Logan really were thinking of her best interests too – so far this was the first instance anyone had offered to keep her straight. Everyone else at the mansion had simply tried to make her feel as if she fit in, feeling sorry for her that she had no family. Orphans ranked high on the Xavier pity scale. Logan's warning was the first time she had truly felt a part of things there though.

* * *

"This must be what it's like to be in Logan's combat class." Lorna whispered to Jean as they rode side by side, trying hard to do as K instructed, who looked the part of a proper little riding instructor, white breeches and knee high English boots.

"If that was true, Mrs. Summers, my boot would be up your ass by now." K growled out. Lorna cursed herself for forgetting about K's enhanced hearing. "Try it again … shoulders __back.__" The two Mrs. Summers straightened out __again__ and as soon as they did, they got yelled at again.

__I would imagine that with a telepath for a sister in law, you would have learned to project your thoughts better by now, Lorna.__ Betsy sent toward the green haired young woman, who blushed brightly, contrasting her hair fabulously.

"It's not that hard, girls … drive the horse with your hips, keep your hands still so you can feel him bring his head __into your hands __and keep your shoulders BACK – chest OUT." K explained again. The five grown students finally came to a stop as K asked while she directed them from the center of the arena, pinching her nose. Why was this so hard for them? Then, as if she was projecting the thought out,

"Maybe if you __showed us." __Jean suggested. K's mental barriers were strong enough now that Jean simply couldn't read the woman's mind without her full cooperation, and it drove Jean crazy. She didn't realize how much easier it was for her to enjoy K simply from sneaking peeks into the way her mind worked. Without that insight, she was much harder for Jean to understand.

"Or gave us a better description. I mean, how far back do our shoulders need to be?" Chloe asked as she twisted uncomfortably in the saddle. To everyone but K's shock, Chloe was having just as much trouble as everyone else with the showing portion of riding. She could sneakily direct the animal to do precisely as she wanted, but if she wasn't holding herself perfectly, __she __wouldn't look right and much of the judging was on the rider, not the animal.

K considered their questions and asked them to just walk their horses while she pulled one for herself. Yeah. Demonstrating it always makes it easier. She pulled Abbey's fjord and saddled up, trying to remember how she used to teach her grown students before. She felt particularly lousy about the lesson so far.

Her younger students had no trouble doing as they were told, but the same terminology didn't seem to permeate the brains of the grown women. Greer was again watching the festivities and Storm was on K's side, encouraging her to try riding too. Jean had wanted her to try for years, but Greer simply wasn't too sure about the idea of riding a horse. It wasn't that she was afraid to, it was more she wasn't sure that the horse would __let __her on, let alone ride and so far, there was little K could do to convince her.

K had the distinct feeling that her instruction was not going to gain her any new clients the way the day had gone so far.

She rode into the arena a few minutes later, closing the gate behind her. Whatever she said to them would need to make a real impression.

"Alright, girls, come in. Let's start with the easiest stuff. All of you need to keep your heels down more – Betsy is the closest one on that front. We're not riding western today, so tap into your inner proper English lady," K said, her tone a little more gentle than it was a few minutes ago. Jean could see how hard she was trying to find a new angle for them, she just wished she could predict where K was going to take it. Before K started to move, she made sure her heels were exactly as they needed to be, and all of them had a chance to look and then copy them, only Lorna remarked on how it felt a bit uncomfortable.

"You'll get used to it. Now. You don't want your back to be hollow – your horse will react strangely. No posting for now. Keep your ass on the saddle – you should feel both seat bones making contact as you walk, follow the motion of the horse to start with." She clicked to the fjord and he started to move, K demonstrated how to stick, as she called it. The women followed her lead as she took the fjord to the center of the arena, directing them to stay to the wall and watching them carefully as they mimicked her. After a few minutes, it was clear they were __starting__ to get it. Finally.

"Shoulders?" Lorna asked once she was more comfortable … it was what she was having the most trouble with. K nodded once as she thought of the best way to put it.

"Hold your shoulders like a princess," K said as she put her shoulders back and tipped her chin up a hair, her chest sticking out. The difference in how she held herself was marked. She looked nearly snooty. They all seemed to get it when she put it like that, and within ten minutes, they all had it down.

"You're looking better now on that front …. but now you're not using your hips." Hips. Seat. It was the driving force behind directing their animals and every one of them seemed to approach it like a speed bump. Then inspiration struck her.

"Alright girls … break your body into two different frames of mind – think upper body control. Shoulders like a princess and hips like a harlot – ride that damn saddle like you're making a dirty movie."

Jean nearly fell off her horse in shock, Betsy smirked thinking of how often K must use her own advice, or if she and Logan had made their own dirty movies while Chloe just blushed. Rogue was positively laughing her ass off with Ororo and Greer.

Lorna couldn't help but ask for a demo a few minutes later through tears of laughter, which K did with a grin as she tried and failed to keep a straight face … but it got the point across. To spare Jean's pride, the full sentence was never uttered again. All she had to say from then on was 'shoulders like a princess …' and her point was made as the women all grinned maniacally while they applied the latter part of the phrase.

Unfortunately, from that point out, there was little that K could say to them that wasn't misconstrued into something perverse, resulting in giggling fits from the grown women. K shook her head. This was exactly why she wouldn't allow those still attending to be in this particular class. When they all seemed to be getting it really well, K turned her attention to Storm and Greer.

"So, maybe my wording left something to be desired. They just weren't getting it. Its hard to explain how to look like a lady but still use your seat properly to get the horse to move," K offered, shaking her head.

"Making a dirty movie?" Greer asked, eyes wide. K almost blushed as she looked at her toes.

"Yeah, well, it did get my point across, right? They're going to like it even less when it's time to correct their posting in a few minutes. The advice is exactly the opposite and this next bit of wording is going to sound even worse," K offered, causing Ororo to laugh out loud as she wondered how K could possibly make it sound worse than telling them to ride like they were making a dirty movie.

"And what advice would that be?" Storm asked as K slowly turned to watch the women work, all of them looking a bit more like K as they rode out the canter, far more connected than ever they had been. There was a beat of silence before K turned back to the two women.

"You'll see," K said with a smirk. Yeah, Jean was going to be pissed off at her. Greer smiled, knowing K often had a way with words. "Worst part is that there's no way to tone it down. I can break up the shoulders one, but this? Yeah. I don't think she's going to speak to me for a while."

"God forbid the guys get down here to check in on the lesson." Greer chuckled, imagining her friend's face should their men show as K snickered to herself. The guys __had __talked about peeking in. That would be hilarious.

* * *

When the lesson was finally over, Jean was red faced and refused to look K __or__ Logan in the eye. Logan couldn't understand for the life of him what had her so tweaked, and K just chuckled, promising to explain when they were alone. Greer was still giggling about it as she rushed after Jean.

"Jean, really – it was funny! Come on, relax a little. K's advice is sound – probably in more ways than one," Greers' words had Logan looking at K expectantly. He knew something had gone down now.

"You weren't telling her to have more sex again, were you?" he asked – a fair question, usually it was what ticked the fiery redhead off most. K tried to look innocent and for the first time in Logan's memory failed miserably.

"Honestly love, I was just telling them how to ride. I swear. If she misconstrued it with a dirty mind, there is nothing I can do about it," K swore.

"She started out telling us to ride the saddle like we were making a dirty movie," Betsy confided to Logan, still laughing herself at how angry Jean had gotten. K grinned widely, trying not to laugh as Logan started to smile murmuring out a quiet 'oh no' … clearly Betsy was painting a slightly different picture for him than K intended. "Then she proceeded to tell us to quit humping the saddle." Tears were flowing down K's cheeks as she totally lost her composure, cracking up as Logan hadn't seen her do in years. He was laughing right beside her, her good mood completely infectious. He was having trouble believing that this was her horseback riding advice.

"Woman..."

"All in context," K laughed. "I didn't do it like that … it was two separate pieces of advice … I promise!" He practically had to hold her up as she tried to stop laughing.

"You didn't say it __just __like that, did you?" Jubilee asked and K bit her lip hard as she tried to keep a straight face before a few chuckles escaped her. She dissolved into a fit of laughter as Betsy explained through her own laughter.

"She pretty much did. 'Shoulders like a princess, hips like a harlot' for posture and forward motion followed later by 'quit humping the saddle' when we started to post – badly," Betsy explained as K fell apart laughing again, pulling Logan, Greer, and Betsy with her.

* * *

Abbey and Tyler were snuggled up Sunday morning. She'd gotten up early to go see him, and after a quick breakfast in town, they'd headed back to a little park with a lake they liked to frequent together. They were in a hammock watching the light dance on the water, Abbey's head on his chest as he soaked up her scent, his nose buried in her hair and their arms around each other. If only every day could start out this relaxing.

"You got plans next weekend for your birthday?" Tyler asked before kissing the top of her head. She smiled to herself as she though of how horrible her birthday had gone last year.

"I was hoping to spend it with you … unless you've got other plans." she replied. He smiled and pulled her tighter.

"I'll see you Saturday morning then." he told her. She had to grin. It seemed so easy when she was with Tyler.

* * *

The week dragged on, though she did notice her parents seemed to be in spectacular form. The way they were grinning as they kissed and paid close attention to each other didn't even gross her out. It was …. sweet. She wrinkled her brow as she tried to wrap her head around the concept of the two of them acting like young lovers. She didn't know they had it in them, but it seemed to be in direct correlation to the two of them having much higher spirits than they'd been showing the past few years. She walked up to the two of them, who at the moment, were cozied up, their foreheads and noses touching as they appeared to be just very intimately involved. She cleared her throat and both of them looked up to her with identical sleepy, calm smiles on their faces.

"I __really __hate to interrupt, but I do have a huge favor to ask you guys," Abbey said, her parents rearranging themselves to appear more … parental. "Tyler and I had plans for my birthday, and I just needed to make sure it would be alright for us to spend the weekend …. seeing as I'll be eighteen and all." Logan's eyebrows rose in surprise. Girl had stones.  
"You're not planning on running off and getting married are you?" K asked, sending Logan's anxiety level a notch or six higher.

"No, nothing like that. And we're not going to pick up a hotel room or anything sleazy either. Please relax, dad. I just have no idea what he has planned and I don't want you two mad at us if we spend most of the weekend together." Abbey said, sounding, in her mind like a rational adult.

"You can't just disappear for the weekend, sweetie," Logan growled. "And I don't give a damn if you are 18." Abbey smirked.

"I could argue that point, but instead, I'm just going to say I love you too." Abbey countered. "And I know … no serious funny business until I'm graduated – then you won't have a choice in the matter."

"Like hell I won't." Abbey just smiled at him.

"I'm not getting married and I'm not running out to screw him all weekend. I will be in my __own __bed at night. Does that make you feel better?" Logan started to growl as K intervened.

"Midnight. Be back by midnight instead of ten. Alarm goes on at Twelve thirty regardless of who's in or out. He has to be gone by then. Not my rule, so you can't try to make me fudge it," K replied, getting a dirty look from her husband. "And, you need a com link on you," K added, only marginally easing Logan back.

* * *

When Abbey woke up Saturday morning – her birthday – she was thrilled to see that her parents (or one of them anyhow) had snuck into her room as she slept and left her birthday gifts with a note __'Happy Birthday, sweetheart.' __Simple and to the point, signed with love from her father first. When she flipped the note over she had to laugh at her mother's addition '__now don't go running off to get married or pregnant. In any order. '. __No jewelry this year, instead it looked to be a keychain. She rushed to get dressed, thrilled to see her mother cooking breakfast for her – an old family recipe of hers, accompanied as always by some severely strong coffee and her father nuzzling her mother from behind.

"Um what's with the keychain?" she asked when the two of them broke their overly involved moment.

"It's not the keychain – it's the jeep," her father explained. "It's yours now."

"Of course, you'll have to work to pay for your gas and whatever," K added. Abbey was thrilled.

"But what are you guys going to use when you head north?" Abbey asked.

"Somethin' else," Logan answered, as if it was to be expected. She rushed her parents to thank them before wolfing down her breakfast and rushing out the door – she had her own __car.__ The weekend had great promise.

* * *

After Abbey left, Jean appeared, scowling still at the two ferals. She hadn't spoken two words to K since last weeks' lesson, though she had been practicing with Betsy when K was occupied with Logan. She was still livid at the way she thought K had tried to make her look foolish.

"Jean… I love you," K said as Logan smirked into his wife's hair. Jean just poured her coffee and tried to ignore her. "I will try to keep my riding advice more PG. I promise," K said with a massive grin.

"I doubt you can," Jean finally replied.

"Why bother?" Greer asked as she stepped up next to Jean, mug in hand. "It worked, didn't it?" Jean shot her a dirty look as K peeked around Logan's head to see them.

"But she's still mad?" K asked. Greer just nodded as Jean blushed.

"Worse than that, darlin'," Logan said, shocking K's focus back to him. "She bitched about it enough that all of the guys are headed down to watch. Scott said he's gonna record it for posterity."

"Posterior, more like," K replied as Logan chuckled. "So we got an audience?" Logan nodded and she grinned in response. "Great! Girls – wear your show clothes! Lets do a dry run."

At least Jean could get on board for that, and finally cracked a tiny grin.

* * *

The 'dry run' was interrupted by the tiny instructor when a few of the men got out of hand with their innuendos and loud laughter. She hopped from the horse to the rail, walking it like a cat as she snarled at them to watch their mouths and the volume or she'd kick their asses. Her horse continued cantering around the ring, and by the time she'd gotten done snarling at them, he was nearly back to her. She simply turned on the thin rail and jumped on as he passed, hardly missing a beat before giving the women direction.

Rogue and Lorna were doing English pleasure, and according to K did a passable job.

Jean and Betsy were riding Cross Country and of course, necessitated going onto the small course to do their run – also doing a passable job.

K said she didn't need to dry run as she was simply doing a freestyle dressage program. She did, however, make Chloe do her dressage routine – training level compared to K's fourth level on the horse she was using. The class K entered shocked Jean since she knew K could perform higher level moves on most of the horses there.

"But not well enough to show," K had explained, though Jean simply didn't believe her. When they were done, the men were impressed – every one of them looked like a professional.

The show was in the bag, and when it was over, K and Logan were on board to slip away for a solid week. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Saturday morning Daken found Rose crying to herself near the treeline.

"Do you need me to get someone out here?" he asked tenatively, uncomfortable with the young woman's distress. He had immediately figured out the source of her troubles, but for once, tactfully ignored it in favor of attempting to get to know his little sister.

For an instant, she scoffed, looking up at him in disbelief. "You really think I'm stupid enough to believe that you'd help me?" He looked insulted for a moment then narrowed his eyes and concentrated, gently but quickly manipulating her emotions to a far more calm and focused state. "OK, that was weird," Rose said as she looked up at him, no longer heartbroken and anxious. "Can you do that whenever you want?" Daken just nodded. She thought it over as she considered him.

"Alright, lets' talk … brother." He smiled as he took a seat next to the girl, fully aware that to get something from her, he'd have to give. But he was sure that the young woman next to him had far more potential than others had given her credit for.

* * *

Abbey's weekend went swimmingly. She spent far too much time with Tyler, and he cherished every single moment. Their Saturday night was nearly over when he finally asked if she was serious about him. She looked confused for a moment. Of course she was. What a stupid question.

"Then stay with me tonight." Every sense in her body was telling her to not be stupid. She'd promised her parents after all.

"I promised I'd be back at night." she was truly torn as he smiled and leaned in closer. She knew what she should do. But when he kissed her like that …


	7. Building Family Ties

_**A/N – **__**Thanks again for the reads &amp; reviews! For those that may have missed it, I have a 'new' story up that explores K pre-mansion via dreams and flashbacks. It's a chance to see how she got to be who she is. Any questions about her past can be directed there - you never know, I may just answer your question with an entire chapter! If you feel so inclined, check out 'Lost Memories'.**_

_**Shinn - yep, he sure had it coming. It's not over yet either.**_

_**FFR - she really doesn't want to disappoint her father again. She felt like garbage last time. :( And yes, I have used exactly that terminology in the past - it works! And yes, they do deserve a break. I like them happy and contented much better. BUT all the crap makes the snuggly stuff that much sweeter!**_

* * *

12:28am. That's what time it was when Abbey slipped into the mansion, nearly silently, and looking guilty. She prayed that her father wouldn't be there waiting for her, knowing damn well how much she reeked of Tyler. It seemed to be her lucky night all around. She was halfway up the stairs when her mother's voice echoed out.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't you?" K asked, climbing the stairs slowly when Abbey stopped to face her, dropping her shoulders with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm late," Abbey replied wearily. "I tried to leave earlier, but it was just so hard to do."

"You got lucky. Your father is on a mission. He told me to keep an eye open. For some reason, he was sure you weren't coming back tonight," her mother told her. "What would give him that idea, I wonder?"

"Probably what he would have done," Abbey replied. K shook her head.

"No, it's what I would have done. Abigail, you and Tyler are going at this the wrong way. If you two really love each other – you guys better find a way to make things right with your father. If he can accept the two of you as a couple …. it will make both of your lives easier."

* * *

The next morning, James pulled up the chair opposite his parents as he started an effort to talk his mother into backing off on the subject of him dating. She laughed when he started his approach.

"Yeah, no. Not going to happen." She snickered as he looked back in total disbelief.

"But why not?" he asked, frustrated. "Abbey was dating before I was."

"Well, no. Actually, you've been getting away with it until now since I was pretty sure those other girls weren't actually ready to sleep with anyone. I'm afraid little 'Nessa would do it for all the wrong reasons." K argued.

"So if it was someone else, you wouldn't have a problem?" James asked, earning a growl from his mother.

"And _that_ is why right now, it doesn't matter who it is. You. Aren't. Ready. And neither is she." K argued. "I'm not going to stand by and watch you make an attempt at being a man whore. Stick with pranks. It'll get you into less trouble." Her tone told him it was the end of the discussion. To his shock his father nodded his head in agreement. She had a fine point. He wouldn't cover for James or argue in his favor today.

* * *

James was irritated as he found his way to the gym. He didn't mean to infer that he'd dump Nessa so he could get laid. He just was trying to make a point that they were being protective of her when he thought they wouldn't be for someone else.

He felt like he was being held to a higher standard than his sisters. He was so ticked off, he didn't even look to see who was around before attacking the punching bag. He had worked himself up into a pretty good sweat by the time Daken stepped over and held the bag for him. James huffed as he looked up to his brother's eyes.

"Don't let me stop you. I'm just going to brace it for you. Go for it," Daken said, tipping his head toward the bag in an attempt to spur James onward. The motion just pissed James off more. The idea that Daken, who hated him, was standing there wanting to help was just too damned much.

"You alright James?" Daken turned to see Will, the perfect monochrome tiger as he looked warily between them. Even if neither one would admit it, Will couldn't help but notice the similarities...and that look on James' face – so much like Logan ready to snap.

"Nothing I can't handle," James growled out, turning back to the bag and his brother. Will trusted him at his word, but decided to do another few sets – just to be sure.

James snarled as he dove right into it again, the power behind his hits surprising Daken a little. The two were almost matched in height, and James wasn't done growing or filling out yet.

"Can I show you something?" Daken asked when James seemed to be halfway out of breath. James just stared at him as he stepped from behind the bag and tried to help change his form the tiniest bit. At first, he was reluctant to listen, but Daken was approaching him with such a calm angle he decided to try it his way just for the sake of it. That, or he was using his pheromones to calm him. After James had seemed to burn his steam off, he took a seat, his brother dropping down next to him and watching him carefully.

"Did you do that?" James asked, giving him a sidelong glare. "Did you just _make me_ calm down?" Daken sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I did. Just a little. You were being unreasonable and I thou-" Daken admitted. James jumped up and spun to face his brother.

"__That __is why I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you. I have every goddamned right to be pissed off. You don't get to take away how I feel because it inconveniences you," he snarled out.

"Alright, take it easy. I was just trying to get a chance to talk to you."

"Well next time you want to talk, don't take the route that makes it easiest on __you,__" James barked, storming out of the gym. If it wasn't one thing it was another. He was nearly to the elevator when Daken caught up with him.

"What are you so mad about anyhow? Maybe I can help," he said, resting his hand on James's shoulder. He shrugged him off and made for the stairs. No way was he going to get stuck in an elevator with that creep.

"Go to hell, Daken. I refuse to be your little pet project," James snarled over his shoulder. He was mad at his parents, but to take the advice of the guy who had tried to kill both of them and still seemed to have a hard on to kill their father? No way. Too far.

Daken had bitten his tongue long enough. He didn't have to put up with the teenager's attitude. Trying to stow his growl, he chased after him, grabbing him by the arm and twisting him around until he had him on the ground and pinned.

"That is no way to speak to your elders," Daken growled out. "I said I was trying to be nice, you little shit. The next time you snarl at me like that, I __will__ kick your ass like you deserve." James squirmed under his hold. Only after he relaxed did Daken concede to let him up. The two glared at each other a moment before James turned his back and continued to the stairs, thinking to himself what an asshole his big brother was.

Daken was at a loss. He was sure James would have reacted like Logan, but he could see suddenly that he was much more like his mother in that manner than he'd given him credit. It was just hard getting past the resemblance. He'd made a mistake in how he'd approached the boy, but now he thought he could see how he could correct that mistake. For some reason, he actually wanted to. Back in the gym, he felt like they could get along really well – under the right conditions.

He'd have to try and talk to Rose again, get her advice. The girl was incredibly insightful – even outside of her abilities she could just read people very well.

* * *

K was in the barn, making ready for her Monday class when a high clear voice called out to her. She stopped what she was doing and turned, slightly shocked to see young Blåklint.

"Do you hate me?" she asked, catching K entirely off guard.

"No, of course not," K answered, blinking rapidly. She couldn't figure out why she'd think such a thing.

"Do you hate my mother?" she asked, causing K to shake her head and wave Blåklint over to the bale of hay she was pulling down.

"No, I don't." The girl took a seat next to her aunt and K took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Do you know who you're named for?" K asked her. Blåklint shook her head. "We had a baby sister that was named Blåklint. She died when we were young – before any chance of a healing ability could start working." The girl looked surprised at the news.

"Before you were taken by Romulus, did you know that I even existed?" she shook her head again and K nodded in understanding. "Your mother and I had a falling out long ago. We never fixed what was broken between us and enough time has passed that I don't know that we can." She was silent and K could almost feel that the girl regretted bringing it up so harshly. K sighed. "I'm not saying I'll never get past it, but she needs to truly admit that how we ended the first time was not something I asked for. It was the only way out of a horrible situation for me." She wrinkled her brow and looked up at K. "No. If you want more explanation, you'll have to wheedle it out of your mother." She watched the girl for a moment and finally simply slapped her hands on her thighs and stood up to leave. Her work in the barn was done until tomorrow morning anyhow.

"Wait!" Blåklint shouted, causing K to turn to look at her. "I love your class. Thank you for teaching me," K took a deep breath before she nodded.

"You ride a lot like me when I was young," K told her with the tiniest smile before tipping her head down and leaving the barn. She was eternally grateful that Linnea had elected to not stay in the mansion. Leaving Blåklint at the school was good for the girl and gave her a chance to make friends. As luck would have it, Rose and Blåklint had become good friends already.

When K rounded the corner from the barn and was halfway up to the house she spotted Daken and Rose smiling and laughing together. She paused before heading toward them. She really hadn't seen Daken much since their arrival.

"Hey guys," K said her hands in her back pockets as they both turned, grinning at her. "What are you two up to tonight?"

"I was thinking about heading into town with Daken. He wanted to take me shopping," Rose said cheerfully. The smile froze on K's face and she tried to make her reactions easy, but it was clear that would be a problem. Daken caught it right away, and tried to defuse the situation.

"We're just talking about it. Nothing solid," he tried to assure her. He had assumed that his father and step mother would be more cautious about Rose, he was just a little surprised to see how she had tried to cover it.

"Yeah, maybe the weekend?" Rose said, smirking at her half brother. She had told him K would react this way. K's eyes darted between the two of them and she hesitantly nodded.

"Maybe ..." K said as Daken stood up.

"I need to talk to your mother, Rosie. Do you mind?" Daken said easily as he put his hand at the small of K's back.

"Sure. I was headed in anyhow. See ya later," Rose said, jumping up and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before repeating the action with her brother. The two of them watched her disappear into the mansion before he directed her back toward the barn in silence.

"I'm not going to hurt her. You __do__ know that, right?" Daken said as they put distance between themselves and the mansion. For an instant, she thought about lying to him and trying to play along, but that just felt wrong. She didn't like to lie to him. It was a waste of time.

"No, actually, I don't. You've been here for what? A few months?"

"I've been here with your children for a few months while you were shacked up with my father who knows where," Daken said harshly. "Tell me, is there going to come a time when you actually get tired of fucking him every time he gropes you?"

"If you're trying to get on my good side – you got a really shitty way of doing it."

"I'm just – I'm not going to hurt Rose. Or Abbey."

"And James?" K asked, arms crossed. It was no secret he disliked the boy. Daken sighed and pinched his nose – a move that was practically a patented Logan gesture.

"I'm not going to hurt James. I might rough him up a little if he gets shitty with me again, but I'm not going to really hurt him," Daken finally said wearily. "I'm trying to get to know them better. Maybe even … be a part of the family. If I can get past wanting to tear out my father's heart, that is." She knew how he felt about his father, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Well, I tell you what. You __find__ a way to get over it. Make amends with your father and I will give you my blessings to pal up with any one of my children – just understand," K warned "If you ever – and I mean __ever__ harm them, I will bring down the worst, wildest, and darkest corners of my imagination on you. No one will ever question that you crossed someone much nastier than you."

He glared at her a moment then dropped his eyes and nodded grimly. Aside from fighting her himself, he'd seen the footage of what she'd directed Apex to do to Creed. He saw first hand how vicious she could be when she took on Romulus.

She took on Romulus.

He let that thought just sit there for a moment.

"I understand. Really I do. And if that's what it takes to earn your trust … I'll," he paused as he tried to make sure the words weren't too forced. "I'll do my best." She tipped her chin up and looked at him a moment, assessing him.

"You're not bullshitting me this time," she said, getting a smile from him. She always knew. He had no idea how, but she always did.

"No, I'm not. Just don't say anything to him. If this is ever to happen, I want to earn it on my own." Daken said quietly. She nodded again and he offered her his arm. She looked at him for a moment before taking it and letting him escort her back up to the mansion.


	8. Interpersonal Relationships

**_A/N – _****_Many thanks and much love to my beloved reviewers - as always you guys make my day. Seriously._**

**_KJAX - Abbey is a good girl! Most of the time. She tries anyhow. That does count, right?_**

**_Scruffy - Daken is getting some help. It's not all on his own. ;)_**

**_Retro - yeah, but he _****__is __****_a teenaged boy. I mean, cut him a little slack. lol_**

**_FanFicReader - Thank you! Abbey and Rose will have their time soon enough. Rosie is really the sneaky one as far as keeping under the radar though. NO idea where she got that from._**

**_OK So, Yesterday I was hoping for my chapter at the collaboration to come out, but technical difficulties prevented that from happening. However, it's up now. Please, dear friends, and sweet readers, go take a gander (at least at chapter 8) and review my powerless teenaged Logan. :D_**

_/s/11012470/1/In-the-End-You-Always-Kneel_

_Thanks again! Taking a forced break for a few days (if I can force myself to, that is) but expect new stuff this weekend on this and likely Lost Memories!_

* * *

K was out on a forced shopping trip with Jean and Greer when Daken approached his father … sort of. Logan was reading his paper and slowly stirring his coffee when his oldest pulled up a chair not too far from him. His eyes didn't seem to move from his paper, but Daken would have been a fool to think Logan wasn't watching him.

He wanted to say something to the boy, but experience had proven that Daken just hardly tolerated him, and he didn't want to listen to it that early.

"Where is K?" Daken said after he'd sat there watching his father for a few minutes, causing Logan to finally look up at him when he realized they were still the only ones in the room.

"Jeannie and Greer dragged her out shopping," Logan replied, then he paused a moment. "What do you want with her?" Daken had to smirk. Of course his father would be protective of his woman.

"Nothing. I only wondered how long she was going to be gone," Logan wrinkled his brow at him. That didn't help much. "Are you …" Logan turned his body to face his son squarely, "going to use the danger room this morning? I didn't see the schedule yet." Daken finished lamely as he thought about how bizarre he must sound to the old man.

"Yeah," Logan replied gruffly. Daken nodded and stood to leave. Maybe next time he'd be able to ask him. "You wanna hit it with me?" Daken froze and almost smiled. Rose was right. He was just waiting for an open opportunity. He bit his tongue … his automatic response was to insult him. Instead, the boy actually nodded. "Gimme twenty minutes," Logan said and to his shock, Daken looked agreeable. Of course, it could just be a good way to spill his father's blood.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around after the horse show?" Jean asked K for what felt like the twentieth time in the past hour. K sighed. She was tired of explaining herself.

"Let's weigh this out. Stay __or__ disappear with Logan for a few days of interrupted one on one. You still haven't made any argument for me to even consider staying. Is there something special going on we should know about?" K asked.

"No, of course not. You'd know if we were doing something special for you guys. I mean, crazy feral radar and all that," Greer said suddenly, getting K to simply stare at her.

"What the hell are you two up to?"

"Nothing, just … can you wait a day or two before you leave? Please?" Jean asked. K looked between the two old friends a moment before slowly telling them she'd have to check in with Logan.

"Oh, I already asked him," Greer said. "He said it's up to you." Now they were just trying to screw with her.

* * *

Daken had surprisingly not used the danger room as an excuse to attack his father, though it was hard to control that impulse to start with. Both of them were pleased with each other, to be honest. No words were spoken – not really, at least nothing outside of a random heads up.

But what really surprised Logan was at the end of their silent session, Daken asked to repeat the exercise the next day. It took Logan a moment to realize that he __wanted __to spend more time with his father.

"Yeah, sure. Whenever you want," Logan replied. For an instant, Daken took it as the old man's desperation to connect, but it was quickly eclipsed by the more reasonable voice that had recently taken up the job as 'conscience' that said it was a good thing. Whatever Xavier and Quire were doing to him in his private sessions seemed to be working.

* * *

Still in a state of shock from his workout with Daken, Logan had just made it back to the main floor when Tyler came in. He was understandably surprised to see him since it was just last weekend that the boy had tried to get his daughter to break her promise to come home.

"Something on your mind, Ty?" Logan growled out. Although he'd liked him in the past, the older he got, the more Logan had convinced himself that Tyler was just turning into a monster like the rest of his family. He'd just been waiting for Abbey to come home crying and over him so that he could make the kid disappear.

"Yeah, if you've got a few minutes." Tyler said, looking a little pale. Logan paused mid step to take the boy in. He nodded, forcing himself to try and keep a clear head about the boy as he closed the gap between them.

"Where you wanna do this?" Logan asked, finding himself wanting the boy to answer 'Danger Room' or 'outside', though he knew that wasn't likely.

"Um – how about outside. I'd like to keep this private," Tyler replied. He suddenly had Logan's undivided attention. Maybe this wasn't going to be a bad talk after all. He shook his arms out as he followed Tyler out the front door.

* * *

Shopping, for K was a singularly painful experience on it's own. When being dragged from one store to the next by two highly excited marathon shoppers, she found herself thinking fondly of her time spent at Weapon X. Sure, they tortured her and did horrible experiments – beat her more than half to death repeatedly and then used her like a tool, but at least they didn't have a high pitched squeal that sounded out on finding out that the Jimmy Choo pumps that the girls had been eyeing was on clearance. By the time it was over, she had a pounding headache that only stabbing someone …. or nuzzling into a certain someone could remedy.

Thinking about that certain someone, she tried to reach out to him as the car finally started it's trek back toward the estate. K wrinkled her brow as they moved along. All she could sense from him was disbelief and anger. She tried to shake the sensation from her head and focus instead on the fact that they were indeed headed back as Jean turned down Greymalkin Lane – it __was __a dead end road after all. Aside from a neighbor or two closer to the main road, Xaviers was the last stop on Greymalkin. Her attention focused to the next steps the women needed to take at the barn and running little mental checklists of what she needed to do, not really noticing anything else.

So, when Greer alerted her to a possible 'situation' near the treeline on their arrival, K's only response available was a half breathed out _fuck_.

Ditching the two women and their plunder, K launched herself from the back of Jean's convertible before they'd come anywhere close to stopping and ran like hell for the treeline where Logan and Tyler were finally, after months of build up coming to blows.

There was no way in hell this was going to be a fair fight. To K's shock, Tyler was full on totally off the edge feral, snarling at Logan in a way that actually put his father to shame. Logan however was deadly focused and more or less just schooling the boy. Every lunge Tyler took Logan would simply sidestep and pop him in the head or jam one pressure point or another. He hadn't even really gotten down to it yet and the claws were no where near ready to come out, but the look on his face was pure fury. He was playing with him.

"Logan … what the hell's going on?" K shouted as she came up on the pair. Logan simply couldn't answer her though – too livid to speak as he continued to try to rile up Tyler further – if that was even possible. Finally, Tyler managed to land a hit on the smaller feral, knocking him backwards and busting a few teeth. Logan stood quickly and simply spit them out before waiting for the rapidly approaching Tyler.

With a snarl from both, it really started. All that had happened before was just a warm up and it was clear that all of the training Logan had insisted Tyler do had indeed had some effect on him. Clothing was shred and blood was flying, though Logan's claws still remained sheathed.

To K's relief, it was over fast and no one died. Two final solid hits and Tyler was unconscious on the ground with Logan bleeding over him and breathing heavily. K simply stood there open mouthed. Before she could say anything, Logan locked eyes with her and made a beeline to her. He pulled her to him and quickly gave her a deep kiss even as he was still half panting from the fight. She seemed to relax, but with a worried look, she peeked over his shoulder.

"I'll explain when I'm ready," Logan told her. She just nodded as she looked at the young man laid out on the grass nearby. Logan walked away, dragging K with him and not once looking over his shoulder at Tyler.

As they passed Jean and Greer, K mouthed out __get Henry out here__. Jean nodded and Greer rushed to Tyler's side – the boy hadn't moved yet.

* * *

Surprisingly, Tyler began spending __more__ time at the mansion. Logan seemed perfectly contented to go about his business as Tyler and Abbey's 'dates' stayed in the common areas of the main floor, even though Abbey tried to talk Ty into taking a walk or going horseback riding – or even heading out to the movies. She didn't understand this highly attentive, but much less physical Tyler. She did, however occasionally shoot daggers at her father.

Tyler had kept as quiet as Logan about whatever it was that had gone down, but for now it seemed the two men had reached an understanding. K was sitting with Greer drinking tea and watching both scenes unfold between the living room and the kitchen. Tyler and Abbey were being excessively G rated for a physically intimate couple and Logan was looking like he wasn't really watching them like a hawk as he worked on a beer, apparently reading the sports page.

Tyler was still sporting a pair of black eyes and a swollen nose when he asked Logan if they could go to the movies. He set his beer down as he looked Ty up and down with a critical eye, before looking over to his daughter who looked entirely exasperated at the thought of Ty asking to take her out. Finally Logan nodded, mumbling 'ten o' clock' and the two made their way out the front door.

"Do you know what happened?" Greer asked finally when Tyler and Abbey left hand in hand. K looked toward her husband and finally tried to ask.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" K asked, as Logan locked eyes with her for a second, working his jaw as he thought it over.

"Nope," he replied before walking over and giving her a quick kiss then slipping off to the Danger Room. The two women stared at each other then watched him disappear down the hall in silence.

"I thought he told you everything," Greer said quietly. It was common knowledge that the two simply didn't keep secrets.

"We do, he's just upset," K replied as she thought about the past few days. The expression on Greer's face read clearly that 'upset' didn't seem to cover it properly.

"You know what? I think I do know what happened," K said, looking at Greer. It finally came to her. Greer looked as if K had lost it when she stared to laugh to herself.

"Do you mind sharing?" Greer asked. She had no explanation for the strange behavior of the two men.

"I may be totally wrong, but I __think__ Ty asked Logan's permission," K answered.

"Permission for what?"

"To ask Abbey to marry him." Greer's eyebrows popped up and her mouth dropped open at K's answer.

"No way. Did you get that through the bond?" Greer asked with a huge grin. K was biting her lip and shaking her head. No, she hadn't violated his request to not pry.

"Ty's had that … look about him for the past few months. I think he was just waiting for Abbey to turn eighteen." K said. Greer nervously chuckled at the idea, recrossing her legs and peeking toward the spot where Logan had slipped into the elevator.

"What do you wanna bet?" she asked the tiger like woman next to her, who just shook her head.

"Nuh- uh. I'm not betting against that." Greer replied. She had thought it very odd that Logan had refused to tell K what had happened. But this made a lot of sense. Greer knew from watching Kitty with Piotr, Jubilee with Bobby and frankly, her own personal experience with Colton that Logan watching out for his girls was a force to be reckoned with. It seemed reasonable that for his own daughter that he'd raised his reaction would be even more involved and volatile.

Then Greer mumbled something out low that made K nearly choke.

"If they do get married, she's going to be a Creed," Greer said, wide eyed.

"Oh God," K said, wiping tea from her shirt, "Please don't say that to anyone else. I'm sure if he hasn't thought of it, there'll be hell to pay for that one." Greer turned to her, looking dazed.

"Can you imagine Sabretooth for a father in law?"

"Damnit, Tigger!" K was trying to keep from laughing at the horrifying thought, but lost her grip when Greer raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

Logan was still in the lower levels when Abbey and Tyler returned from their movie. The two shared a sweet, but not too involved kiss before Abbey rushed upstairs. It was a school night after all. Tyler watched her go and when she was out of sight, waved to K and Rose before he headed toward the door.

"Tyler, don't go rushing off just yet," K said, patting the chair next to her. He froze and took a deep breath as he nodded and came to sit next to her. "I don't suppose you'd tell me why you and my husband came to blows, would you?" Tyler looked like he was looking for the right words for a moment before he slowly answered her.

"He just pointed out that I was maybe getting ahead of myself. A little bit," Tyler replied. K took him in carefully while Rose raised an eyebrow as she smiled at him.

"Go on," K said in her most diplomatic tone.

"That's all. I was stupid and pushed him and … got my ass handed to me," Tyler said with a little humility in his smile. "I have realized he's right and I need to reassess myself before I -" he froze up and looked as if he'd said too much. "I gotta head home. Paper due on Thursday," Ty said suddenly. K and Rose smiled to each other. Sure sounded like her guess was right on. He stood up and gave them a tight smile before he turned to leave.

"Oh, Tyler – not to start something, but you can't necessarily go by Logan's pace all the time. Slowing down is good … but -" she let her statement die into silence.

"Yeah, I know, but I also know he made a damn good point. I am a lot more like my father than I want to admit," Tyler said seriously. "I need to know for sure how to control myself before … well. I gotta be sure I can keep it in check. I don't want to lose my temper around her like I did with Logan," K nodded as she stood up and rushed over to Tyler, giving him a quick hug.

"You're a good guy, Ty. I'm rarely wrong about these things," K said quietly as he finally returned her hug. It was pretty clear he needed to hear it.

"Thanks, but you are wrong sometimes," he replied before letting her go and heading out the front door. K waited just a moment before turning to Rose.

"So, how far off am I?" K asked. Rose just smiled widely.

"Mom – you don't need me for this. You know already. Though, I wish I could show you Dad's reaction when he asked," Rose laughed. "He really wasn't ready for that at all."


	9. Bridging the Gaps Slowly

_**A/N – **__**Thank you for the reviews, guys! KJAX, Scruffy and Shinn - you three are awersome! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but here it is. Happy Torsdag!**_

_**KJAX - thank you! As far as Rosie goes, we'll just have to wait and watch. Who says she isn't seeing anyone right now and it's just very under the radar? I think she might be the sneakiest of the three.**_

_**Shinn - Thanks! I'm still a little irritated they haven't done more with Daken in the 616 - or at least, I 'm still mad they didn't do more with him until they killed Logan. Can't wait to see how he reacts when they finally wise up and bring him back. Until then, I will not be buying any marvel anything. Just burying my head in the 906 where **___**my **___**Logan is contented most of the time.**_

* * *

Logan was in the Danger room, as expected when K found him. He was powering through ninjas like it was what he was put on the earth to do. To be frank, she was surprised it wasn't Sabretooth. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind when he was indeed, added to the mix.

This was a program designed for him, at his request, not a random mashup as many of these workouts could be. She simply watched him as he did his thing, as always, he was breathtaking to watch in action. His mixture of decades of practiced martial arts mastery combined with his feral grace and power was a true force of nature. It probably helped that to her, he was pretty damned easy on the eyes too.

The fact that he was juggling ninjas and Creed, without making a sound was impressive, even for him. It took him about twenty minutes to clear the room of the flow of ninjas and Creed. When the program ran out, he stretched out and stepped out, only to catch her on the way down the stairs from the control booth.

"You watchin' me, sweetheart?"

"Absolutely," she replied with a grin. He had to chuckle a little.

"Was there anything special that caught your attention?" he asked, still more than happy to spend a few hours trying to teach her what little he hadn't yet in the realm of hand to hand combat. She was an excellent student for him, and the benefits were fantastic.

"Yes."

"Alright … what was it," he asked as they headed back up toward the control booth. She shrugged and he pulled up the video replay to find what it was she didn't know yet. She sat down in front of the screen and he leaned over her, his arms on either side of her shoulders as he started it, his face next to hers as he set it up to play. He remained there, one hand on her shoulder and half leaned over the other as it played. It was maybe five minutes in when he asked her if she had seen anything yet.

"I'm a huge fan of those bluejeans you got on. The fighting was nice too … but the jeans." He went very still before he turned his head ever so slightly to see a huge grin creeping across her face. He just stared at her. You could say what you want about the men of the mansion having their mind in the gutter, but K never could let slip a good chance to give it back to them. Him especially. Before he realized it, he was growling. He'd never get tired of how she could trip his switch that quickly.

"So this is you saying you like my ass?" She nodded.

"I was hoping you'd ask if I was trying to get in your pants, but whatever. Same thing. Hey. Are you going to tell me what's got you bugged about Tyler all of a sudden? Ever? Or do I have to just wait for you to slip up and project it out?" He shook his head.

"No, I'll tell ya. He wants to ask Abbey to marry him, and I told him he had to get his shit straightened out first. He got pissed off and snarled at me and the next thing I knew, I was pushing him. Tellin' him he wasn't any different than Victor."

"That wasn't right."

"I know. I was trying to get him to snap – and he did. He didn't think he would."

"Does Abbey know?"

"Not really. She did ask why we were fighting, and I told her that before she decided she was serious about him, she needed to get him mad at her and see how he acts," Logan replied. "I told her she don't need to end up marryin' him and finding out later he's got it in him to hit a woman." She stared at him a moment until he had to prompt her to speak.

"Well? You mad at me now? Ready to tell me how off base was I this time?" She shook her head, eyebrows raised and the corners of her mouth tight.

"No – you're not. At all. I didn't even think of it from that angle," K replied. "In fact that's some damned good advice." He smirked.

"Always so surprised."

"No, just – that's pretty damned genius. Really. Makes me want to piss you off just to see what happens," she grinned.

"Yeah, it would, I'm sure," he growled out into her neck as he pulled her in for a nuzzle. She barely got out another comment about his bluejeans before he attacked.

* * *

Abbey was still irritated at her father. What a rotten thing to say to her. Get Tyler mad. See how he acts when he's angry with her. Pft.

Still. She wondered if he had a point. He'd never been angry with her that she could remember. Her parents would get angry with each other from time to time, sometimes even going nose to nose, growling, but it never went further than that before one of them kissed the other, ending the argument.

That probably wasn't normal behavior for couples though. UGH. Why did she have to have a couple headcases for parents?

She had started observing Jean and Scott as to what they did when they got angry. She tried to remember what some of the other couples ran through, but unless it was dramatic and public – like Rogue and Remy, she couldn't remember the men being overly angry with the women to the point that anyone would ever be worried about their safety. She shook the thought from her head as he closed her history book. She sighed heavily looking around the library at the other kids studying. Maybe her father had a point. She had no desire to fight with Tyler, but she knew that eventually, they would argue. Eventually, she would make him angry at her. Maybe he was right and it would be good to know his reaction when she wasn't angry too. What could she do to piss off Tyler without being evil or breaking his heart?

"I smell smoke," Rose said, as Abbey finally acknowledged her.

"What?" Little sisters could be so weird sometimes.

"From your ears, genius. You're thinking way too hard to be in this library. I know it can't be studying, so what is it?"

"Something Dad said."

"What did the fossil say?" Daken asked, causing Abbey to flinch as she turned to look over her shoulder at him.

"Jesus, Rosie. I know you two have been spending a lot of time together, but damnit," Abbey said at a harsh whisper. "Nice way to announce yourself, Daken." He smiled as he took a seat next to her.

"So, what pearls of wisdom did the old man grace you with? Please tell me it wasn't relationship advice," Daken said with a sneer.

"Actually, it was," Abbey replied as Daken chortled. "I think it was good though." That stopped him cold.

"What was it?" Rose asked, genuinely curious as to what their father might have to advise over.

"He said that before Tyler and I got really serious, I should see how he acts toward me when he's angry with me."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Rose said immediately. Daken shook his head though.

"No, that's actually … kind of smart," he admitted. Rose laughed at him.

"Holy hell, someone mark the calendar, this is the end of days," Rose giggled out.

"You're very funny," Daken replied, glaring at her. "Have I told you that lately? How very fucking funny you are?"

"No, Daken … forget her mouth for a second … explain it," Abbey said, hoping her brother would enlighten her more than her father had.

"I'm no expert in the games of love," he started to say as Rose began to snicker, "But, I __think__ that I would treat a woman I loved better than someone I was just -"

"Shut up! Not another word," Rose cut him off. "I'm not comfortable imagining you … being __you__ with a woman."

"Very endearing. Thank you for that, coming from _you_ that's very pot-kettle, sis," he replied, with Rose shooting him a dirty look. He had no idea why he tolerated her verbal abuse so well, let alone why he let her drag him to chat with Abbey __in the library__. She shrugged in response, as if it were to be expected. "Look, I've seen our father in 'action' picking up women. He treats K differently. He always has."

"Are you saying he wasn't nice to other women?"

"No, I'm saying he was a slut."

"Worse than you?" Rose asked, a falsely innocent expression on her face.

"Again – I should just stab you," he snarled at her. Thunder rumbled outside, the lights in the mansion dimming for a moment as Storm glared at him from across the room. He raised his hands as he tipped his head down. "Figure of speech, weather witch. I have no desire to kill my baby sister."

"When has that stopped you from killing in the past?" Ororo asked. She'd been in no mood to deal with anyone's sass since word got out that she and Forge were expecting.

"Fair enough. But I will not harm her." Daken swore to her, looking sincere enough. She just glared for a moment before pointing a finger at him.

"I will make you pay should you slip," she said, stalking off. When he was sure she was out of earshot, he leaned closer to his sisters.

* * *

It was a big weekend. The horse show. The school at large was a bundle of nerves. The last show was such a success that even those that weren't riding were excited and rooting for those that were. Jean was nervous to the point that at breakfast, K calmly walked over and removed her coffee mug from her hands, drinking it herself as she looked Jean in the eyes.

"No coffee for you. If you can't handle your veins pounding like a Basshunter song, you don't get any caffeine today," K told her as Greer laughed outright at her. That was another factor in Jean's nerves. Greer had stuck around the show to cheer her old friend on. She'd been chasing a blue ribbon on her horse for so long, and never had she come close to it.

"I almost wish I was riding with you just for the outfits … you girls look great," Greer told them. On K's insistence, they were all dressed nearly identically. Tall black boots, tan colored breeches, white shirt and black jackets – though different jacket lengths would identify the different disciplines. To both Greer and Jean's total amusement, it was K and Chloe who had to look the most dignified for their dressage classes, and the only real discernible difference between the two of their outfits was their gloves. Chloe was riding with black gloves and K had white. At first Chloe wanted white gloves too – until K explained them.

"Black gloves with a black jacket and saddle will help to hide any non-perfect hand movements. It's pretty much expected until you think you have it down cold. Then you can move on to white, but honestly, if you have the choice, go with the dark gloves," she'd explained to them.

Again, the students rode well, and again, they swept the top three spots in every class but one – K had not taught them how to do halter classes.

The adults classes began, and K started to get a bit nervous on Jean's behalf.

"I can't be there when your jumping class starts, but just keep calm. Focus on each jump as you come into it and you will be just fine. Remember to relax. And smile. Your horse can see if you're worried. Smile. Have fun. You can do this," she said, earning an honest smile from the tall redhead.

"Thanks. You actually sound like a teacher," Jean teased. K froze for a moment.

"You don't have to be a bitchy. I'm just trying to wish you luck," K replied as Jean and Greer both laughed at her before she winked and headed back to where Lorna and Rogue were lined up and ready to take their class. K felt a little bad for them. One would win. The other would have to be pleased with second. Halfway around the arena the first time, she could see it was going to be Lorna that won it. Her form was beautiful, and the horse was relaxed and responsive with just the right amount of pep. She let out a breath and headed over to watch Chloe. She was just about ready to start her class. As she walked, the students, their ribbons put away followed her to cheer her on. By the time K got to the dressage arena, she had a pack of kids following and taking over a section of the bleachers.

Chloe entered the arena with no trouble and her performance was …. pretty good. Not a first place ride, but she was showing some serious improvement and the students were more than happy to cheer for her. At the end of her performance, K heard the judges in the pleasure ring announcing the winner …. Lorna followed by Rogue. She let out a deep breath. Wonderful.

Chloe had to wait out three more riders before they were judged. Jean and Betsy both had finished their cross country rides and put their horses up. It would be at least an hour before that class was finished.

The whole of the riding group, the husbands, and Tyler was gathered waiting to hear how the dressage classes finished out. K was calm, sitting on Logan's knee even as they waited for her class. As it turned out, it would end up being purely an exhibition class. No one was showing over second level that day, and the judges had reservations that this woman from the mutant school would be able to show them anything worth watching.

As expected, her performance was as perfect as it could possibly be. The horse doing everything as he was trained, high energy, but perfectly placed. They could find no real faults on her.

In the end, Jean finally got her blue ribbon, though apparently Betsy's horse refused two jumps and lost her the shot at any placement at all. Chloe finished in third and K of course, got a blue that the girls had to pick up for her while she packed up.

She had her back to them as they approached.

"What do you need, ladies? My husband is packed and ready to go," K said, packing up the last of the loose bridles.

"Just wanted to wish you luck. Our surprise fell apart," Jean said sadly. K smiled but didn't turn around.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe next time," she said with a grin before standing and nearly sprinting toward Logan, who was more than happy to just take her hand and run.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Greer asked with a laugh as the two ferals took off like sex starved teenagers.

"They'll come back eventually," Jean replied. "They always do."

* * *

Abbey had finally chosen her course of action on how to piss off Tyler. It was quick, and it should yield her fast results. All she needed now was a sturdy volunteer or two.


	10. Games and Secrets

_**A/N – **__**Awesome Reviewers - THANK YOU! Hey guys. Thanks so much! Glad you enjoyed it!**_

_**KJAX - Greer will be more involved soon. I'm trying to fanagle it around so that Logan and K return about the time Colton comes for Greer. ;) The crowd didn't get their panties twisted b/c I'm imagining at this point in time ... in this area of the country, they're over it. Yay, progress!**_

_**Shinn - don't you worry. Ty is a good man. Really and truly. Unless ... well, you'll just have to wait a bit.**_

_**Scruffy - So glad you like this Daken &amp; Rose - he's rather fascinated by her.**_

_**Retro, FFR - wait no longer.**_

_**Sorry it's a little shorter than I'd planned, but the ending point is a good spot to stop.**_

* * *

The dust was barely settled from the elder Howlett's hasty departure before Abbey had decided to start pushing Tyler's buttons. First up was inviting her siblings along to celebrate their wins. It wasn't that Tyler didn't like her brother and sister …. he just would have preferred to spend what little time off he had just with her.

At the end of the frivolities, he wanted to take a moment alone with her, congratulate her on a job well done – but before he could express it, she simply gave him a quick kiss and wished him a good night, disappearing up the stairs and leaving him hanging. He was taken back, but tried to just chalk it up to her having an off day.

He couldn't shake the feeling that they'd been through this before. It didn't take him any time at all to wonder if Abbey wasn't starting to distance herself again. And it did, indeed make him angry.

But not angry enough. He brushed it off as best he was able and simply went home, for the first time that semester, he spent his Saturday night alone, studying.

The studying didn't come easy.

Sunday, they usually spent the day at the park, or walking the woods. Not that weekend though. By the time he got to Xaviers, she was already on horseback with a handful of girls, heading out to the woods. She gave him a cheerful wave and off they went, again, leaving him in the lurch. Alright. Fine. She needed a little space. Done.

He didn't call her that week in retaliation. She didn't call him the following weekend. By midweek, he was flat out angry. Not that she wasn't doing anything with him – but because she wasn't even talking to him. No email. No texts. Nothing. It was time for a confrontation.

This time, he didn't give her a phone call. He called Rose instead, asked what was going on and told her to make sure Abbey didn't take off. Her eyebrows were raised as she hung up the phone.

"Well, if he isn't mad at you now, he will be when he gets here," Rose said, looking at her sister. "Are you sure you want to follow __Dad's __advice on boys?" Abbey just nodded.

"For once, yes. I'm going to give it a try. Wish me luck."

When he got there, he was livid. The scowl on his face highly recognizable.

"Have you considered plastic surgery?" Daken asked when Tyler got close to him. He just growled in response. "Ah. I see. Nevermind. Genetics are a bitch, aren't they?" He decided to stay close – in case Abbey needed back up. An angry Tyler could only have happened if she was trying to follow their father's advice. Ty found her in the game room – shooting pool with a bunch of boys.

"Abbey," Tyler all but growled out.

"Hey Ty," she said with a grin. "Wanna play?"

"No. I wanna talk with you. Alone." Abbey shrugged and handed her cue off to one of the guys before she slipped past Ty, leading the way outside.

"Anything special on your mind?" she asked a little nervously. She could feel the anger rolling off him like waves.

"Yeah. You could say that. What the fuck are you doing?" he snarled out at her once they were near the horse barn. "I thought we were exclusive." She almost had to take a step back for how much like his father he looked in his anger. __Now or never.__ She thought to herself.

"I'm not sure we should be exclusive, Ty." she said clearly. "We're awfully young." He froze and she held her ground. The minutes ticked by and still he just stared at her. She was sure she'd broken him when he finally spoke.

"Are you being serious right now?" he asked, a halfway horrified look on his face. She shrugged. She __had__ been thinking about it. "No." He said clearly. "That's not how this works."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Tyler."

"No, Abbey. Forget it." he was getting less angry and more hurt.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, and she was surprised when he shook his head.

"No wonder he wouldn't give me his blessings." Tyler mumbled to himself, but not low enough for Abbey to miss it.

"Wait. WHAT. What did you just say, Tyler?" she asked, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "__What did you just say?"__

"I've got it all wrong," Tyler said, sounding a little shell shocked before looking her in the eyes finally. "I wanted to ask you to marry me – but if you want to date other guys..." Her mouth dropped open and she just stared at him a moment.

"You were going to..." he nodded his head and took a step back. "Forget I said anything. Please, Ty." She looked both hopeful and heartbroken. He was shaking his head as he backed away. "Tyler. I'm sorry – I didn't mean any of it. I was trying to make you mad." He stopped to stare at her a moment his head cocked to the side.

"Why the hell would you want me mad at you?" he asked, as if she'd lost her mind.

"Something stupid my Dad said – just forget it. Please. Tyler." she said as she picked up his hand.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. It's dumb."

"Abbey. I'm not playing games with you. What the hell was it?" She looked embarrassed as she admitted what Logan had told her. Ty took a moment to process then barked out a laugh.

"He set us up, Abs," Tyler laughed. "Old man set us up. He told me I had to control myself. Get a handle on my temper. Then he tells you to piss me off." She looked at him a moment as if he was crazy.

"When did he tell you that?" She was horrified, convinced in an instant Logan was trying to split them up.

"The day we fought. I was asking for his blessings." Abbey's face fell.

"SO you need his __permission __to marry me? Is that what you're telling me?" Abbey growled out. Ty was laughing at this point. "Like women are still just property?" He put his hands up in surrender.

"No. Not at all.. it's just, he's old fashioned. And I thought he'd appreciate it. That's all Abbey."

"So he tells you no, and you still don't ask me? Even though he's an ass? Are you just being an ass too?"

"Abbey – come on. I wasn't going to ask you right away anyhow. I was going to wait. Make it special." She was growling at him now in earnest. The very idea that he needed permission – and her being a legal adult –__permission?__

"Did you really think he was going to give you his blessings?" she snarled, ready to stab him.

"I was hoping."

"You're an idiot then, Tyler. He's never going to give his blessings. No way in hell – and no, it has nothing to do with who your father is."

"That's bullshit. He doesn't want his precious little girl becoming a Creed. You can deny it all you want, but that's part of it," Ty said with a little laugh. She looked at him a moment, assessing him and trying to gauge his mood.

"You're assuming that I'd change my name. When were you going to ask me?" She asked, coyly. He smirked and pulled her close to him.

"Hadn't really decided."

"Do you still want to ask me?" He answered by giving her what was likely the sweetest kiss she could remember.

"Not if you only want to marry me to piss your father off." he replied. She had to laugh.

"If you did want to marry him just to piss the old man off, I'll pay for the wedding," Daken said, interrupting their private moment. "And the annulment if necessary. I'm still mad that I missed out on him hearing about your deflowering."

"Daken -" Abbey said wearily before looking up to a smirking Tyler, "My brother. Always the giver."

* * *

James was incredibly thankful that his parents were gone for a while. He'd been spending a lot of time with Vanessa, and she'd come up with a plan for the two of them to sneak off. She could see it working. All her plans in the past had ended with one of them stepping into the middle of it. Once, K had even led him off by his ear. It was simple. They disappeared on a 'shopping' trip for the afternoon. He was old enough to drive, and had kept his nose clean – no pranks or shenanigans since the whole web shooter incident. She knew where they could go for some privacy. All they had to do now was go.

But when the time came, and he was faced with an overly willing blonde, his mother's words echoed in his head about making sure she was someone that he loved – and loved him back.

All at once, he wasn't so sure. He was thinking of how hard she'd been reaching for someone since arriving at the mansion. How she had no family, and no one watching out for her.

She had him in an isolated spot, half undressed and undoing his jeans and he wasn't sure all of a sudden if this was the right move.

Mid kiss and he grabbed her wrists, stopping her from going any further.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," he said quietly. "Not out in the woods like a couple'a animals. It's not right." She looked shocked.

"You're serious," Vanessa said as James bit his lip and nodded his head. He didn't expect her to grin like that and kiss him so much more passionately. Like she meant it. Now he was really in a tough spot. He could see that she really did care for him – maybe even loved him. But he was more confused than ever. Now he didn't know why he'd stopped it. She slipped her clothes back on and snuggled up to him, and he was kicking himself. He never should have come out here with her. He never should have started up with her. But he did. And now he just didn't want to hurt her.

When he got back from his date with Vanessa, she was bubbly as always and bounded off to chat with her friends while James headed straight for the gym to brood. He'd been in there for half an hour working with Will when Rose came to check on him.

"So, did she shut you down?" she asked as James glared at his twin.

"No. I shut her down," he replied. Rose looked shocked at the news, and while he was distracted started to take a peek into his memory of the incident until James shut her out.

"Stop it. It's not your business." he growled out.

"I hate that you can stop me," she replied. "but if you won't show me, at least tell me. I won't say anything to mom &amp; dad." He dropped the free weights back onto the rack, looking at Will for a moment before turning to face her.

"Fine. Just not here," he told her. The twins found a place to sit down and talk, and to his shock, Rose looked ready to cry.

"You love her," she said.

"How can you know that if I don't even know that?"

"Jimmy – if you were with her for more selfish reasons, you wouldn't have stopped," Rose said wisely.

"Yeah? How would you know?" he growled out. She blushed bright red and refused to answer. His eyes widened. "Rose. What did you do?" She shook her head hard and just jumped up and headed directly for the girls dorms, James rushing behind her, pestering her.

"Just drop it," Rose replied. James couldn't believe his ears. He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Rosie. Who." She shook her head.

"Forget it."

"I will __not," __he growled out. "Tell me who. You're not even with anyone."

"Not anymore, no."

"I'm kicking his ass," James snarled, turning and heading out to find and confront Mikey Rasputin.

* * *

The crowd gathered to watch was simply standing there with their mouths open, stunned that the two who had been so close were fighting each other so fiercely, and that the large Russian was getting his ass handed to him in such a brutal manner.

James was positively pounding the living shit out of Mikey. No one was intervening – in fact, Will and Brian had finally found something to agree on and were just passively watching as the young Howlett pounded on Michael.

James had gotten to him before he could concentrate enough to go intangible, and any hits Mike had landed on James were …. well … healed. Scott and Jean were horrified when they got through the circle of students. Jean had to pull James off and was astonished how much he took after K when it came to temper. He would have killed Mikey if she wouldn't have stopped him.

"What the hell happened? I thought you two were best friends?" Scott shouted, forgetting himself as a teacher and purely operating on 'family'.

"I can't trust a damn one of these guys," James snarled. "Every time I think I can, they go and screw my sister behind my back." Jean was so surprised she dropped him.

"What? I thought Abbey was still with Tyler?" Jean and Scott stared at the two boys, stunned as Mikey couldn't meet their eyes.

"Not Abbey," James spat, brushing his jeans off as he stood, finally glaring at Michael, who was still bleeding on the ground. "Come near her again and I'll kill you."

Jean tried to call out to him, but he wouldn't listen to her.

"Go, Scott. Maybe he'll talk to you. He always favored you," Jean said softly. Still in shock, Scott headed out after him as Jean attended to Mikey. "Is there any truth to it, or does he have the wrong guy?" Mikey shook his head.

"No. He's got the right guy."

"How long ago? I thought you two weren't seeing each other."

"A few months back, beginning of the school year. It was a one time thing. I quit talking to her. He's right to be mad." Jean was livid.

"It's going to be worse when her parents get back."

"I know. Logan's gonna kill me. Or make me wish I was dead," Mikey lamented. Jean shook her head slowly.

"Yeah, Logan's going to be mad – but how you handled this? I'd be much more afraid of K," she told him, helping him to his feet and leading him to see Hank. From the way Mike was unable to stay upright, James had done some serious damage. 


	11. Focus on the Kids

**_A/N – _****_Shinn &amp; KJAX - - Much love to you both for such speedy reviews! And thank you as always to all who are reading/reviewing. Finally can move forward a bit on this since I got some stuff down in 'Lost Memories'. If you find a spot here you get lost ... go read what's in Lost Memories so far to catch up. It's all cumulative. I promise. It's wholly to explain things in a manner that won't detract from the main storyline. Thanks again ... and off we go!_**

* * *

"James," Scott barked out running after the young man. "James – you know you can't just beat the hell out of him."

"Are you kidding me? When someone's an asshole – you beat the shit out of them," James snarled out. Scott finally caught up and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"James. You know better."

"I'm right this time, and you can bet your ass I won't apologize for it to anyone."

"Even Kitty?"

"Kitty'll kick his ass when she hears about it too." There was a moment where the two of them just looked at each other before Scott broke into a grin.

"Yeah. She probably will," Scott finally conceded. "Listen, I'm sure I'm supposed to be chewing you out right now, but I don't really have my heart in it this time. How about I let Kitty do it?"

James didn't hesitate to agree. He'd like to be there to see the look on her face when she hears how callous Michael had been.

"The part that really pisses me off, Uncle Scott – I know for a fact that it was all because he has a thing for Laura. I don't think he ever really cared for Rosie like he should have." James growled out.

"I'm sure Kitty will have a proper means of punishment for him. If not, she'll hand it off to your mother." James smirked at the thought.

"Then I hope she's not feeling very creative. Mom would be much worse than whatever Kitty comes up with."

* * *

"Henry, what happened?" Kitty asked, alarmed as she made her way to her son's bedside.

"He came against a force of nature," Hank replied. "A simple case of cause and effect."

"Enough with the riddles, Hank – what happened?"

"I'm afraid you should ask him," he said quietly, peeking at her over his glasses. She turned slowly to her only son, who at that moment looked both miserable and entirely guilty in addition to bruised and broken up.

"What did you do?"

"Something I shouldn't have," he mumbled – not wanting to admit any wrong doing directly. The truth was, he did feel badly for how things had gone down with Rose, just not badly enough to try and amend it.

"Michael Logan Rasputin – you damn well better tell me what you did. NOW." Mike flinched on hearing his full name and Katherine was quickly losing her patience.

"I slept with Rosie," he said quietly. The silence stretched out for far too long in the lab, interrupted finally not by Michael explaining further, or Kitty leaning into him, but by James and Scott when they entered. She spun on the spot, her eyes locking on to James.

"Why. Why would you beat him for that?" James was taken back.

"You don't have a problem with him screwing her as a one night stand?" James all but snarled, ready to throw down with Aunt Kitty too if need be. Kitty's head whipped back to her son.

"You did __what?__ Do you have a death wish? What the hell is wrong with you?" She launched into berating him and James just stood there, arms crossed and scowling – a formidable picture of his namesake.

* * *

Jean had sought out Rose. If what James had said was totally true, then the young woman had been dealing with it alone for months. When she finally came across her, she was surprised at what she found.

Daken was holding her as she cried into his shoulder, upset at the entire turn of events. He was watching, waiting for her to enter the room. When she finally did, he leaned forward the tiniest amount to whisper something in her ear. She nodded and took another moment to pull herself together before letting him go.

"How are you doing, Rosie?" Jean asked.

"Fine really – except that James blew this entirely out of proportion." she replied. "It was done. Over with, and now he's dragged it all up."

"But Rose, this kind of is a big deal," Jean said quietly. Daken seemed to be passively observing.

"I don't get you, Jean. It was between Mike and I – not us and the whole school. If I didn't have an issue with it – why do you?"

"You do have an issue with it," Daken interrupted gently. "It's been upsetting you for months and I cant keep trying to ease your wild teenage emotions for you. You need to deal with it." If there was anything that could have shocked Jean more than hearing that Rose had slept with someone …. it was finding out that Daken had been the source of her comfort.

* * *

"I knew I didn't like that guy," Tyler said quietly as he and Abbey laid back in the bed of his truck, watching the stars.

"Am I the only one that finds it funny that Sabretooth's kid turned out to be a great guy and Kitty's kid is a jackass?" Abbey asked, getting a smile from Ty.

"You might be biased on both." She gave a non-committal grunt that just made him smile wider. The cold weather creeping in hadn't stopped their outdoor dates – actually, it had made them better as far as Abbey was concerned. Less of a crowd at the park and more of an excuse to spend almost all of their date curled into his side. Tyler certainly wasn't complaining.

"Any idea when your folks will be back? I'd really like to be there when your Dad goes off on Mike," Tyler said with a tone of amusement.

"No idea. But it's going to be bad. Bad enough that Bobby isn't even taking bets on what's going to happen," Abbey said as she resettled her head on his chest. "He's taking bets on who's going to do the damage. Odds are dead even right now between Mom &amp; Dad."

"Why didn't your folks kill me again?"

"Well, mostly because we're in love, but also because Dad was a little preoccupied … with well, freaking out."

"They make me nervous every time they leave now," Tyler admitted. "It's unnatural how much trouble they get into." Abbey had to laugh. He had no idea. He knew …. but he had no idea.

* * *

The elder Howletts were, predictably preoccupied. Just, not how most of those in the mansion would have ever assumed. They'd spent a few days at K's cottage – for the expressed purpose of packing up their things and handing over the title and keys to Bill, who had gotten to an age where he simply couldn't keep up his old family farm.

A nephew from out west had come in to take over for him and K and Logan both could think of no better way to thank him for years of watching out for K's benefit than to simply give him the little cottage she had re-built years ago from next to nothing.

It was a place Bill loved as much as K did, but on remembering so much of what had been sealed or scrambled over the years – one memory of which being how she'd met Bill – they decided it was best to simply walk away from the place. **

It was also fulfilling a promise she'd made to Bill years ago to give him the place should she ever decide to leave it. The man was in tears when they handed him everything.

"I never wanted to see you leave it, honey." he said looking down at the papers in his hands. "Just wanted to watch out for ya."

"You did, Bill. For years. But, I'm done with it now. Consider it years of long overdue 'thanks'. Your retirement package from SHIELD couldn't have been that great," K said, catching Bill's attention. He'd never told her that he worked for SHIELD.

"You can remember? I thought you lost all that," Bill said, a little twinkle in his eyes.

"I did. Just got it back not too long ago. This is just the first I've been able to come and see you," K told him quietly. "Didn't think it was the kind of thing to do over the phone." His shoulders dropped and he rushed forward to give her a bear hug. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, like she'd done a hundred thousand times before, and just when Logan thought it was done, Bill pulled him into it too.

"You two make a great pair. Beautiful babies too. But I won't lie. I worry about ya. Don't let none of them bad guys get hold of ya," he said with a grim look before lowering his voice and taking another step toward them. "__or SHIELD for that matter. I'm glad he's on our side, but Fury's still too secretive of a son of a bitch. Always has been.__" K and Logan shared a look and nodded in unison, well versed in Fury's secrets and hidden agendas.

"We're well aware, Bill," Logan replied before pausing for a moment, looking him in the eyes purposefully. "Do me a favor and don't say anything to Coulson, or whoever it is you answer to." Bill nodded.

"I'll be honest – they haven't checked in near as much since you two started in. At first, they wanted to know everything you did up here, but I glossed over a lot. Didn't think it was their business what a married couple did alone together." K smiled, Good ol' Bill.

"I always could count on you," she said with a grin. He tipped his head down, a crooked smile on his face.

"Don't forget about me now, honey. Me an' Clara will always have a room for ya if you want it."

* * *

Handing over the cottage to Bill was a lot easier than K thought it would have been. She almost felt guilty not telling the kids about it, but she knew it had to be done. No telling if SHIELD had bugged the place, but it was almost certain they had. She'd said years ago that if she didn't feel safe there, it would be gone.

Knowing that Bill had been her 'probation officer' for nearly a decade before she ran from the MRD tainted the place for her. She'd likely been bugged the whole time. She didn't worry too much about it though. A feeling of peace washed over her as they finished sending off the two or three boxes of mementos and very old family heirlooms to Westchester.

"You think they'll open them before we get there?" K asked as they walked out of the post office.

"Are you kidding? James probably won't get them in the front door first," Logan replied with a laugh.

* * *

Scott had signed for the packages, but had no idea what they were, or why K would have sent herself this many boxes. He recruited a few younger students to help him get them up to K and Logan's room. Halfway up the stairs, it was Rosie that spotted them and went to investigate.

"Just something your mom sent back, Rose. Don't worry about it," Scott had told her as the last box was stacked near the windows of her parent's room. She didn't even wait for Scott to leave before she went for James. She wanted to know, but she didn't want to be the one to open them.

He took little convincing. Always the nosiest of the three, he didn't hesitate to pop a claw and open one up.

The contents made them stop and stare.

"This is from the cottage," James said, the twins staring at each other open mouthed.

"But why..." Rose couldn't finish her thought as James just shook his head. Something was wrong, they just didn't know what it was yet. Sharing a look, both of them tore into the remaining boxes.

The mystery only deepened when a week later one box arrived post marked from Alberta.

"They're getting rid of everything," James said, not even needing to open it to know that this was all that his parents had from their father's cottage in the mountains. "Why?"

* * *

Against Rose's request, Daken slowly began to ease up on his influence over her, insisting that it was high time she dealt with things on her own. As a result, she didn't want to talk to him at all, and though he understood that she was just lashing out, he'd be lying if he said it didn't bother him.

Instead, Rose started to gravitate toward her more sympathetic brother. It was a reprieve for both of them. Word got out quickly about how Mike had treated her, and how James had stepped up and taken his father's place pounding him for it. Suddenly, fun loving, teasing James was seen with different eyes by the boys of the school, particularly since James swore to tear apart anyone that tried to manipulate either of his sisters again. He simply wouldn't allow it.

It gave James a break from trying to figure out what to do with Vanessa too. Seeing how badly he'd reacted to Mike, she wholeheartedly backed his decision to keep Rose close, effectively warding off what James was calling 'vultures'. Rose appreciated his protective streak, and the two of them were nearly inseparable for quite some time.

It was a flashback for the staff at Xaviers to see the twins like this. No one could say a bad word about either without earning quick retribution from the other. The only real difference was that no one could argue that James had picked up his father's highly protective drive – a fairly new development.

He'd always stuck up for his sister, but this looked very much like trying to protect her honor. It made the adults smirk to themselves, particularly when it seemed James wasn't thinking about it – he just did it. Before long, Will began to join them at study and meal times … he was, after all one of their oldest friends and wanted her safe and happy as much as James did. Her warm welcome of him softened James up to relaxing a hair for Will. No other boys were allowed near, to Rose's amusement.

It was two weeks after the fight when Mike tried to approach Rose – bad idea, even if his intention was to apologize. James and Will blocked his path, and within seconds, Daken was giving Mike a nearly identical glare from across the room. Their message was loud and clear. He wasn't going to get past them for anything. Not even in his wildest fantasies. It had to be the first thing the two of them agreed on. After that, the three of them seemed to have an unspoken agreement. One of them would stick with Rose at all times.

* * *

Logan and K had found their way deeply into the mountains. They were trying to find a new hideaway, and K had wholeheartedly agreed that it should be in Canada. Her beloved peninsula simply was too close to civilization. It took them nearly two weeks to find the right spot. Once they did, it was just a matter of setting up shop. With any luck, SHIELD wouldn't find them there any time soon.

And if SHIELD couldn't find them … it was likely no one else could either.

Logan carefully marked the coordinates and they christened the site. No cabin, shack or even tent stood there at the time. That would come over the summer. For now, they slept together under the stars with the wolves howling around them.

* * *

****** See Lost Memories for details. They're some pretty darn good details too.****


	12. How Alike

**_A/N – _****_Hey guys - Happy Monday! And hey ... thanks for the over the weekend reviews and whatnot. I really appreciate them!_**

**_Scruffy, Retro, FFR, KJAX, and Shinn - as always, you are the best - not that I'm surprised. Thank you!_**

**_All bets are closed ... Bobby will be taking your money shortly. Someone blew the odds._**

**_Plenty more in store/in mind for Rose &amp; Daken. They will soon be showing a very special relationship. ALL the Howlett kids are going to be coming into their own soon. Pray for their parents._**

* * *

Knowing they'd overstayed their trip, the two ferals began to head back to Westchester. For once, they took their time. But then again, they didn't feel the need to rush back. Abbey was responsible – generally. Certainly more than most 18 year old girls. Logan assured K that James was on the right track, wholeheartedly believing it. But Rose … even if Rose could prove herself perfectly responsible, they would always worry about her more.

* * *

James sweated his parents' return. Rose had finally seemed to have gotten far enough past things to not freak out on someone close when they talked to her. She and Mike had even snuck away from __almost __everyone to discuss what had happened.

"I didn't know it was that big of a deal … I mean, after you told me to buzz off..." Mike said quietly.

"I was mad, Mikey. You should have known that," Rose said sullenly. "It wasn't supposed to be a free pass to freakin' make me feel like I was …. nothing." Mike was horrified at her assessment.

"No, no, no. How could you __say that?" __he whispered. "I still you know … I still love you." She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be such a hard ass, Rosie. I know we're young, but geez."

"I have to get back to bed. This discussion is over. We're not even supposed to be talking until our parents talk. Aunt Kitty's orders," Rose said dryly. Mike couldn't tell if she was being a bitch or if she was still just hurt. Either way, between her hardheadedness and his callous treatment of her – they were in hot water, both with their parents and each other.

Daken watched them quietly from a distance, hoping that his little sister hadn't taken his advice to ignore him and move on too closely to heart. It was one thing when she was heartbroken and upset, but now that she was handling it on her own? Too cold could be a problem too if she wanted to rekindle things with the Rasputin boy.

* * *

Logan and K's return to the mansion was heralded with total confusion for the both of them. Tension was thick in the air, and it seemed that their kids were the central cause of it.

"We just walked in the damn door. Unless someone's dying give me five minutes," Logan growled out as Abbey followed them up the stairs to their room. "I'm serious Abs – give me a damn minute." Her mouth dropped open and she tossed her hands in the air, frustrated that he wouldn't give her the undivided attention she wanted – when she wanted it.

The couple got their bags into the room and were ready to shower and change when Kitty came knocking, looking grim and tense.

"Don't talk to anyone else until you get a chance to talk to __me.__ Promise me, Logan," she said. He paused, slowly letting his hands fall to his side as he turned to look at her.

"What's goin' on, kitten? Abbey's already tried to talk to us and half the mansion's runnin the other way when we walk by," he said, knowing now that something was up in a big way.

"Just, promise you won't talk to anyone until you talk to me."

"Alright, fine. I promise," he replied and Kitty turned toward K with the same imploring look on her face.

"You too."

"What he does, I do." K supplied.

"I need your word."

"Sure," K answered, looking confused now. "I promise."

"That includes your own kids." Then shared a look but just nodded. "Alright, come on down to the danger room when you're cleaned up." K did a double take. __What?__ She thought. Logan seemed to have the same mindset, but he nodded and pushed Kitty out of the room so they could at the very least change.

* * *

Kitty saw Abbey at the stairs and took her arm, leading her down with her.

"Do you know where the twins are?" she asked, genuinely needing to know. "I made them promise to talk to me first – in the danger room."

"Good choice," Abbey replied as Kitty just shook her head.

"It's the only place we can talk that if I need to, we can lock them in while I get out." Kitty explained to her.

* * *

"This feels weird," K said to her husband as they rode the elevator down to the sub levels. He just nodded in agreement. "That was __Kitty__ saying to meet her in the danger room …. __to talk."__

"Yep."

"Mike and Rose?"

"Yep."

She sighed, he looked serious – as well he should have in the situation. When they got to the danger room, The whole of the Rasputin clan was waiting, Piotr had his arm around Rose and Kitty's hand was on Mike's shoulder. The boy looked ready to have a heart attack as the two ferals stepped into the room. Piotr gave Rose a little squeeze, that she returned before walking over to greet her parents, and stand between them.

"What's the story, kitten? Why come down here unless you mean to lock me in?" Logan asked, as usual, cutting right to the heart of the matter.

"We had a little revelation of sorts while you were gone," Kitty started.

"With Mike and Rose, I'm assuming," Logan said, his icy glare resting on the boy in question.

"Yes," Kitty continued, "but we thought it best to wait for you to get back before we tackled it." The two Howletts and Piotr nodded – apparently, Pete was left out of the loop too, having been gone on a mission with his sister, Ilyana.

"So, what is the problem, exactly?" Piotr asked, looking at his son as though he could guess what it was. No one wanted to breach it and Mike looked like he'd rather curl up and die than say anything in front of Logan and K.

"It's all being blown out of proportion," Rose said. "We were stupid and we made a mistake."

"Alright, but what was the mistake that Kitty felt we needed to be locked in the danger room for?" K asked, half glaring at her daughter. Rose took a deep breath.

"We slept together …. __once__ and..."

"You're not pregnant are you?" K asked, horrified.

"No. God. Thanks so much for your faith, Mom," Rose replied. "No, it was just..."

"You two haven't been a couple since last year," Logan caught on. "When did this happen?" his glare returned to Mike.

"A few months ago."

"It was just a one time thing. I promise, I never touched her again." Mike tried – and Logan's growl cut the air. Did this moron just really …. __really? __But before Logan could say or do anything at all, Piotr's hand came down on his son's shoulder, the big Russian's face was a perfect picture of control.

"Was this for being afraid of Logan or because you were being stupid?" Piotr asked, watching Mike carefully as he squirmed under his father's glare. Though Logan didn't get the chance to hear the answer as K turned to Rose.

"Whose idea was this anyhow? Did you __offer?__" she asked – a question that never had crossed Logan's mind.

"Yes, but … I thought we were getting back together," Rose answered tearfully. K rolled her eyes. Idiot move on Rose's part. K turned to Mike, setting a far less menacing glare on him than he thought she would.

"Were you planning on trying to get back together with her or …. what?" K asked. His lack of answer was answer itself. As Logan's growl re-emerged, Piotr transformed into his massive metallic form.

"Tovarich, there will be no fight here unless you start it. You will not harm Mikel. __I __will handle him myself." There was a quiet rage in his voice that had a growl of it's own as Piotr's hands shook, balled into fists at his side. He turned his head to address his son indirectly as he continued. "It seems the lessons we tried to teach him of respecting women did not stick. I will make sure they stick much better now." He turned toward the feral couple again. "K may stay." The two ferals discussed it quickly through the bond, and though Logan didn't like the sound of it, he agreed. For the time being.

"I'll be watching from the booth," he agreed, clapping his hand on Rose's shoulder and squeezing it hard as he pushed her ahead of him. They were going to have words of their own for once without K defending her.

When the door to the danger room sealed itself again, Piotr transformed back to himself – his eyes far more fierce in his normal form.

"Do you know how badly you have disrespected Rose? Your mother? You are supposed to protect women – not use them." he was nearly shaking as he turned on the boy. "You are named for Logan – how do you think that gives you rights to fuck his little girl?" Mike was backing away from his highly volatile father as the tirade crescendoed, shocked at the language coming from his normally stoic, but good natured father. "I should let him beat you down in the street!" He turned toward K and gestured to her as Kitty came to stand at her side. "Do you think __she__ should be treated that way? Or your mother? What about my sister? Is that what you have in your head to do to women?" Mike had no defense as Piotr's volume rose. "Did you know this woman helped to deliver you into this world? And you treat her daughter with such disrespect?" It was clear he was seething and wanting to beat the boy himself. He turned his rage toward K, who neither backed away as he thought she would, nor did she pop her claws as Logan certainly would have.

"I will … __deal with him __myself," he snarled at her. "You and your husband will not touch my son." K met his glare but didn't agree until he turned to face Michael again. "__This time.__ Should he be stupid enough to cross Rose again – I will leave it to your capable hands since it would just be proof that whatever I try to teach him means nothing." She flicked her eyes toward the booth where Logan was fuming. Piotr followed her eyes and he too was watching Logan as he stood, arms across his chest and clearly pissed off. "Tovarich? It's the only choice right now – unless you want to fight me." Kitty all but held her breath until Logans' shoulders dropped the slightest bit and he nodded curtly.

"You have made a rift between our families, and you will not think of your own selfish desires until you have repaired it," Piotr growled at Mike. "Ladies, if you would not mind, please leave me with my __son.__" Piotr said. K and Kitty shared a look and Kitty looked ready to cry when K offered her her hand. Piotr was shouting out his command codes in Russian as the doors closed behind them.

"So what's going to happen in there now?" K asked, totally unaware of how Piotr handled discipline with Mike.

"He's going to twist the boy into highly uncomfortable positions until he gets actual answers on what he was thinking – not the bloodshed Logan was hoping for I'm sure, but …. almost as painful," Kitty replied, hugging herself as Logan and Rose descended the stairs. K narrowed her eyes at Rose.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she growled. "You tried to start up with him again by having sex with him? That is not how boys work."

"I know …. it was stupid and desperate, and I didn't think he'd just … ignore me." She was near tears.

"Why are you just now upset about it?" Logan had to ask. It was probably the last question she'd expected from her father.

"Daken was helping her to control her emotions," Kitty explained. "He thought that if she could reason it out long enough, she'd get over it quicker. He just didn't take into account how attached girls get to their first."

"Incredibly stupid move, followed by a somehow reasonable sounding one," Logan said, shaking his head. "Where is Daken?" Until now, he had not actively sought out his oldest son.

* * *

"I wondered when you'd come looking for me. Kill any teenage philanderers lately, or haven't you heard the news?" Daken said bitterly as his father took a seat next to him.

"No, I heard. It seems that Petey hadn't heard until I did though and well … he's got a right to deal with his son in his own way. Sounded like he had a pretty good handle on it." Daken shook his head with a little laugh. He'd gotten to spar with Colossus while his father was gone doing whatever he was doing. He was not an easy opponent to deal with.

"I wanted to thank you," Logan said evenly. "For trying to help Rose."

"Wouldn't you have preferred I beat the boy for you?" Daken asked.

"You wouldn't have gotten away with it anymore than anyone else."

"Then it's a good thing that James took care of it," Daken told him.

"He what now?"

"Beat the Rasputin boy into the dirt. Put him in the med bay. Tyler had to heal him, but he didn't come right away. He didn't want to ease his suffering unnecessarily, so he waited until Kitty and Colossus approached him." Logan chuckled.

"Maybe I should cut Ty some slack," Logan mused. There was a few moments of silence between them. This was likely the longest, most civil conversation they'd ever had.

"She still loves him," Daken told him, watching for his reaction. "He is infatuated with her, but she's being hardheaded about it. Holding his stupid initial response against him."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," Logan replied. "As clever as that girl is, she's as much of a hard ass as her mother – but, she leads with her heart. It's gonna cause her lots of heartache unless she gets lucky quickly." Daken just took a deep breath as he stared out ahead of him at the grounds.

"So," Logan sighed – a little apprehensive of his next move. "You and me -"

"We're as good as we can be … father." Daken said haltingly. "Rose has helped me to see, and though I still hold you responsible for much, I want to … __try __to honor my elders."

It was far more than Logan thought he'd ever get.

"Don't expect me to go too easy on you though," Daken warned. "I enjoy watching out for Rose, even if she is angry with me right now. You and K can relax a bit. I won't harm them – even James."

* * *

K and Logan were outside, sitting in chairs and drinking as they watched the sun set. When Piotr stepped out with Kitty, the two ferals simply watched.

"Are we alright?" Kitty asked. After all this time, she still didn't want to be on Logan's bad side.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kitten." Logan replied.

"The boy has been dealt with," Piotr said grimly. "And I expect no trouble from you two."

"The girl has been dealt with," K countered, "And I expect your son to keep away from her." Piotr smirked and nodded.

"Glad that's cleared up for now, pending any other idiocy. How 'bout a beer, Petey?" Logan offered, to Piotr's shock and delight.

"I would like that very much Tovarich." The two couples tried to relax a bit together, but the tension was still there. Without having talked to James yet – who was out on a date with Vanessa – Logan hadn't been able to put to rest how much he wanted to strangle Mike.

Piotr was smart enough to know that Logan was still looking for a reason, and he couldn't relax entirely himself. Knowing Logan would never intentionally kill Kitty's child did not mean he wouldn't do it unintentionally if his temper got the better of him.

In Piotr's eyes, James had handled the problem for his father already. Piotr was ready to beat James down when he heard what had happened. Which made it all the more entertaining to him when he caught James just before he slipped out on his date.

"James – a word, please," Piotr had said, hailing the young man on his way out. James did as he always had and immediately came when one of his 'Uncles' called. He'd grabbed James by the front of his shirt and picked him off the ground as he threatened him for injuring Mike so badly. The two boys had grown up together and never once had done more than split a lip by accident and here young James had taken __his son __and put him in the hospital.

"If you ever touch him again ..."Piotr started but James countered by starting to pop a claw just under Piotr's nose.

"I don't care, Uncle Pete, you do whatever you have to, because if he hurts my sister again I. __Will__ kill him." James snarled out. Piotr was shocked at the young man's guff, but had to take it seriously.

"I hope it never comes to that, because I would hate to kill __you,__ little tovarich." Piotr said before setting him down. James glared up at him for a moment, his jaw set. It almost made Piotr smile. Logan had raised him to be as honorable as he was. Instead of making it into a pissing contest, he chose to use it as an example for Mike.


	13. Different Perspectives

**_A/N – _****_Hey guys, had to give ya a two for one today. Just felt right. Expect more this weekend, as I will try to give you all something to escape family festivities. ;)_**

**_Retro, Shinn, FFR, &amp; Scruffy - thanks for the reviews! KJAX, thanks for the input!_**

**_Retro - who, Piotr? He's a good one to be like!_**

**_Shinn- probably not. Rosie is too sneaky and headstrong to actually take advice. Besides, stubborn as she is, she really is hooked on Mike._**

**_FFR - thanks! Glad you liked it! Daken is getting a little help from his baby sister, actually._**

**_Scruffy - he had to take after someone, right?_**

* * *

Kitty and Piotr had to call it a night long before K and Logan did. They continued their drinking, K sitting between his legs and leaning on his chest as he rested his arm across her chest. They didn't need to speak – both were on the same page and relaxing when their relative peace was interrupted by Bobby and little Henry Li, who sounded totally miserable.

"Don'tcha know how to calm yer own kid yet, Popsicle?" Logan growled out. Bobby looked exhausted.

"Usually, yes, but he's just so darn fussy. He wants Jubes, but she's out for a few more hours with Jean and Betsy," Bobby replied. "I've tried everything." he sounded absolutely whipped. Logan gave K a quick squeeze and she held her arms up for Bobby to hand him off.

He didn't need to be told twice. It took a moment for him to get comfortable, but within a few minutes, he'd settled right in on K's chest, his hand jammed down her shirt.

"You were missing the proper hardware, Bob-o," K informed him as he realized where little Henry's hand was.

"Can't blame 'im. I sleep better with a handful myself," Logan teased. She gave him a look and leaned back a little further so she was again resting on his chest. He looked over her shoulder at the sleeping infant and had to smile a little. He'd steered pretty clear of the little guy, but K had him pinned now – not that it was her intention.

Bobby dropped into an empty chair nearby after covering the little one with his blanket, grateful for the little break he was getting, and highly amused as to how he'd gotten it.

Jubilee and the girls came in maybe an hour and a half later and she too was highly entertained when she saw how little Henry had gotten so comfortable.

"I can take him now, K," Jubilee said quietly – her hushed voice causing the infant to stir a little in K's arms as K leaned forward to hand him off. She whispered out a 'thank you' and he continued to sleep soundly and Logan pulled K back to his chest, giving Jubes a little wink as they left. She wiggled a little to get comfortable again as he kissed the side of her head.

"Alright. I forgot how damned good you look with a baby in your arms."

"Pushover," K teased and he just chuckled in response as James and Vanessa came in from their date. They simply watched as the two teens said their good nights before Logan called him over.

"How was your date?" K asked, wondering if he'd try to sneak anything past her.

"PG-13 at best. Don't worry, I was a gentleman," he replied. She smirked at his brief answer.

"Why don't you tell me what happened between you and Mike," Logan said, gesturing to a nearby chair. "I heard you two had a little falling out." James sighed and took a seat, ready to face the music, as it were.

"I'm not going to apologize to anyone for it. He deserved every bit of what he got," James replied.

"Didn't say anything about an apology. I want to know what happened," Logan told him. James looked nervous until he realized his father was smiling at him. "Each and every hit. Tell me about it." He couldn't believe his ears. Fighting always meant trouble.

James looked down at his hands, his fingers entwined.

"Well, here's the thing – I don't exactly remember all of it. I remember going after him, and the first few hits, but then …. I don't remember anything until Aunt Jeannie TK'd me off him." K's eyebrows went up. "I think I overdid it. I broke his nose and his jaw … and four ribs. And knocked out about four teeth. I pounded the hell out of him. Tyler came and healed him not long before you came home."

"And you're not sorry?"

"No."

"Well, considering you did it in defense of your sister … good job," Logan said quietly. "But don't go spreadin' that around."

"I'm not in trouble?"

"No. Not unless you start something with him over nothing, or get into Petey's face." Logan replied.

"Well – Uncle Pete and I did have words before I went out with 'Nessa."

"Let me guess … something along the lines of threatening your life should you kick Mike's ass again."

"Pretty much."

"And ..."

"I told him if Mike hurt Rose again, I'd kill him," James answered plainly. Logan turned to K with a smug look.

"Toldja," he said with a smirk.

"Alright. Fine," K returned, "You're not in trouble this time, James. Just don't go killing yourself when your sister wasn't totally blameless."

"He never should have just dropped her. Doesn't matter what she did," James half growled. K had to smile as she disengaged herself from her husband in favor of giving James a kiss on the cheek.

"You are a good boy. And, you've convinced me, I'll back off about Vanessa," K said quietly. "But go easy. Hold yourself to that same high standard you're using on Mike." He nodded.

"I already am, don't worry."

* * *

"So how much trouble are you in?" Will glanced up from his computer as his roommate entered the room, looking a little shell shocked, running his hand through his long black hair.

"None...actually. Well aside from having a standing death threat from Colossus. Otherwise, I'm in the clear." James said with a sigh as he dropped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So how is Rose doing?" James froze before he looked over to him but Will's eyes were firmly focused on his computer. At this point, James wasn't in the mood to be taking chances. Six different guys were vying for her attention in just the past two days.

"Don't even think about it, furball," James growled.

"James. Relax. You don't need to worry. I was just asking," Now James looked at Will curiously. _Was he interested in Rose?_

"What do you mean I don't need to worry?" James asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"C'mon, I think that's pretty obvious." Will picked up his computer and made a grand gesture of presenting himself, "Unless stripes are in fashion this season..." Will muttered as he went back to his computer. James could have sworn that Will was _just _showing an interest in his twin. But now? Maybe he needed a break.

"Wait, what are you even talking about?" James asked … truly needing clarification. He'd been spending so much effort in glaring and growling at the boys watching Rose that he was starting to second guess himself. Will wasn't interested in her, right?

"Nothing...I'm headed to the gym. You coming?" Will asked, looking up at him finally over the top of the laptop screen as the light died out of it.

"No," James said, almost in a daze. "I think I need to take a break. Try sleeping. All this watching out for Rosie is makin' me paranoid. Seems like every guy in the mansion is chasin' after her right now."

Will nodded his head in understanding and headed out. It was just as well. He had things to do himself that didn't involve the gym – and surely James would not approve of … like checking on Rose.

* * *

Angela rolled her eyes as she strolled past the gym, her sharp hearing and nose immediately telling her who was occupying the space at this ungodly hour. Grinning, she slinked into the gym keeping to the shadows and sure enough, her brother was there… Bench pressing… With a smile, she lurched forward and shoved her face right in front William's.

"Hi Will…"

"Gah!" Angela held in a laugh as her brother lost his focus and nearly sent the bar crashing through his chest… Potentially breaking every bone in his ribcage if she hadn't grabbed onto the bar just in time. She gave a coy smile as her brother snarled at her.

"Were you trying to kill me?!" Will protested standing back up so he towered over his sister.

"Maybe…" Angela grinned, tail playful swaying, before punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Relax dum dum… I was just playing around… Besides I caught the bar didn't I?"

"It was still dangerous…" Will growled back before raising a suspicious eyebrow as he saw how his sister was dressed and the number of shopping bags by the door.

"Wait, did you just get back from somewhere? I thought you were in bed hours ago," He couldn't tell her that she was there in bed when he checked on Rose, too much ammunition for her to use against him. Angela shrugged in response.

"Rose and I needed a few things… besides… Look at these new skirts I got, totally worth it."

"Ange, you were grounded for breaking mansion rules, no going out after ten unless you're senior staff… How did you get out?" The tigress smirked.

"I have my ways… But here's what I wanted to tell you, " Angela grinned conspirationaly as Will leaned in closer.

"I met this great looking guy and he was flirting with me. He wants to take me out tomorrow." Will rolled his eyes. She always had some good looking guy wanting to go out with her.

"Yeah wait till he finds out what you really look like…"

"That's the thing smart ass… my inducer was confiscated to stop me from leaving the mansion remember?" Angela purred with a smile before she noticed how her brother quieted down by a lot, his back to her as he faced one of the gym mirrors…

"Hey, you ok?" she asked, her playful tone finally ceasing while her amber eyes narrowed with concern.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm ok…"

"Really? Cause you don't _seem_ ok…" Will sighed as he brushed his thick hair out of his face.

"I just…" he started before looking down, "Nah it's nothing…We should go…" He mumbled before pulling his sister out of they gym, their path to the dorms mercifully clear. He escorted her all the way to the room she shared with Rose, praying that she wouldn't caught. However, before he could send her in, Angela turned back to him.

"You know what big brother, as much as I hate your face…You do have good bone structure…and a symmetrical face… That's very important to girls…" she said with a smirk, much to Will's confusion.

"Um… Thanks?"

"Also, girls don't always like guys who dedicate themselves to the gym, we think they're high maintenance… Rose especially… She likes guys who like to smile… And dark hair… Apparently that's a _very _big thing for her…"

"Um… Why are you telling me this?" William asked exasperated; Angela could be so random sometimes…

"Oh I just had a gut feeling that you might want to know that…" Angela said with a nonchalant smirk before kissing him on the cheek goodnight and shutting the door… William stared at his sister's door before returning to his own room where he found James already passed out. James stirred as the large tiger-like feral slipped into the room, lifting his head as Will sat down on his bed.

"You just coming in from the gym?" James muttered, one eye open as he got comfortable again.

"Yeah, go back to sleep," Will suggested. James of course, was already halfway there. But as Will laid down on his bed, he couldn't help but think about what his sister said… So Rose likes guys who smile and have dark hair… Hmm…

"I could do that," he muttered to no one in particular, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

It was the week of Thanksgiving and kids were strung out over tests and papers left and right. Every year the students of Xaviers were convinced that the tests were the worst ever.

This year, K and Jubilee were spending their mornings laughing outright at the amount of panic on the student's faces.

The first wave of incoming holiday visitors were already starting to show up. Zoe had flown in from Scotland and was staying at her sister's not too far away, though that was a pretty loose representation since they'd been to the mansion nearly every morning for coffee with K and Jubes. That morning in particular, Jean was rushing about – excited because Greer was due home later that night.

K watched her for a moment as she nervously wrung her hands, running down her mental checklist under her breath of all that she needed done in preparation for Greer &amp; Colton's arrival that evening. They had been on a mysterious mission since just after the last horse show and Jean was dying to get her shopping partner back just in time for the kick off of Christmas shopping. K bit back a smirk as she thought of how they'd met for the first time at the mansion. It wasn't the smoothest introduction K had ever had and there was the small threat of a repeat now that Logan had it in his mind to have a talk with Colton about his role at Weapon X before they … liberated him from the program. Those damned memories seeping back in.

"Are you going to be alright, Jean?" K asked not long after Jubilee had to leave to attend to her little one.

"Oh, yeah. You know – just have a million things to do. No time to do it all, and finals are on us … just you know, freaking out a little I guess," Jean finally admitted as K pushed the sugar toward her – her little attempt to get her to slow down just a hair.

"Do you need help?"

"No. Yes. Well, no. No, everything I need done is stuff I have to do. I'd love to hand off some to you though, I just don't know what I could have you do," Jean replied wearily as she took K up on her offer, finally taking a seat and her third cup of coffee for the day, though the first one she sat down for.

"Do you want me to sub for your test today? It's just handing out the papers, right?" K offered "that should free you up to do whatever."

"Really? You'd handle that?" K just nodded sedately. "YES. Thank you." she gave K a quick kiss on the cheek before handing her a folder containing the tests and rushing off to prepare. K refilled her mug and leisurely made her way to Jean's classroom.

For K's part, it was simple. Hand out the tests, watch for cheaters and collect them at the end of class. When she left, it was a bit of a surprise to see Jean, Storm, and Greer already chatting by the fireplace. They'd gotten in early.

"Ladies," K said quietly, handing Jean her folder and setting her mug in the sink.

"Come and have a seat – we were just discussing what we're doing for the holidays this year," Storm offered. K just shook her head lightly.

"No thanks. You girls have fun – unless you need me for something specific, I'm going to get a little fresh air." Greer could have sworn she looked a little weary as she left them behind.

"Is she alright? She seems … tired," Greer observed.

"Yes. You know it's been a rough couple of months – the past few weeks especially. You wouldn't believe what all has happened since you two left," Jean told her, looking worn herself as she thought of the feral couples' troubles.

"Try me," Greer countered, leaning toward her for the updates.

* * *

Tyler had been told by Daken that Logan was looking for him when he came to pick up Abbey – all of his exams were finished for the semester, and he was looking forward to spending more time with her over break.

He found Logan in the garage, finishing up winterizing the motorcycles before they got really socked in with the upcoming snow.

"Have a seat, Ty," Logan said as he walked in, not looking over his shoulder at him while he unhooked the terminals on his bike. Tyler did so wordlessly, though when Logan reached for a socket to start on the oil change, Ty handed it to him without being asked. He had to smirk. Kid was helpful whenever he could be.

"I heard you weren't in a big rush to help Mike out after James put him in the med bay," Logan said, watching Tyler from the corner of his eye.

"I came when they asked me to," Tyler said, trying to avoid sounding like it was a purposeful move to stay back. Logan smirked.

"Uh huh. Hank asked you three times and you ignored him – you waited to hear from Kitty __and __Pete. Sounds like you wanted to let him soak in it for a bit." Tyler just shrugged. "Little passive aggressive, don't you think?"

"No. I just thought sometimes, you gotta feel a little pain for a lesson to sink in. And Rose is a friend. She deserved better than how he treated her." Logan let out a sigh as he turned to take in the boy next to him. Ty could see Logan was wrestling with something, so he didn't interrupt the man's thoughts.

"Alright," Logan said quietly.

"Alright what?"

"I'll reconsider what you asked before."

"Are you trying to bait me again? Build me up just to piss me off?"

"No," Logan chuckled. "No, just rethinking it. Much as it pains me to admit it, you're damn near a part of the family as it is." Tyler was in shock.

"So, I can ask her?" Ty sounded shocked, even as Logan sighed.

"I'm not stupid. Eventually, you'll ask her one way or another – if you haven't already," he gave him a meaningful look as if he knew he'd at least considered it. "I'm just askin' ya to slow down a little. Maybe finish school. Let her figure out whatever the hell it is she wants."

"It's going to take me at least ten years to finish school. I'm planning on being a doctor – maybe take over for Hank when he's ready to retire," Tyler told him. Logan shook his head.

"Well, I've heard that before. Many have tried, but no one's come close to followin' through."

"I will. Hell, I've got the best damn tutor for it in house," Tyler defended. "But I'm not going to wait all that time." Logan just ignored the last bit of that comment as he continued on to changing the oil filter. "She's not in a rush," Tyler told him. "Don't worry."

"Get outta here before I change my mind," Logan growled out. The man's patience could only stretch so far. Tyler did his best to keep from grinning as he stood up and headed back inside. He wondered how long he could keep it from Abbey.

* * *

After the night she came home to K holding her son, Jubilee was making a point to get K or Logan to spend more time with him. At first, both were very reluctant, but tonight, she was very pleased to find the two of them curled up on a loveseat, Logan's arm around K while she let the little guy sleep on her chest, Both of them half asleep in the quiet room right along side him. Nestled up with the two of them, Henry couldn't have been more content.

It was such a flashback for her to see them like this.

Bobby came in not long after her, wondering why she was just standing there until he saw the two ferals cuddled up with the infant. Without another word, he pulled his cell out and snapped a photo. The sound got both of them looking up at him, though their eyes was really all that moved. Bobby stepped forward and picked up the little one, shooting them a quick smile as he retreated.

"Are you still going to try and tell me that you're terrible parents?" Jubilee asked, directed at K, her arms crossed.

"Anyone can hold a sleeping baby, Jubes," K said quietly. "Let's look at the state of affairs of the kids that we've actually raised, shall we?"

"Oh, yes, lets. Please," Jubilee said with a serious look on her face. "Abbey is top of her class, never really gets into trouble and practically has 'responsible' etched across her forehead." Jubilee said critically. K opened her mouth to respond, but Jubes wasn't done. "One semester from graduating and she has her choice of any school in the country. AND she has chosen a brilliant, sweet guy that is head over heels in love with her that has a solid plan to become a doctor." Both of them were sitting up, ready to argue but before either could get a word in edgewise, she continued.

"Let's move on to James, shall we?" Jubes continued. "The boy is practically the spitting image of his father – in looks, and attitude, but he has the heart of an artist. Seriously. Have you seen his photography? He's amazing."

"I'm not sure bein' anything like me is a positive, Jubes," Logan said critically.

"I'm making the list – I decide what's positive. And I say that's a positive." Jubes replied quickly. K couldn't help but smile as she looked at her grumpy husband. "And Rosie? That girl …."

"Is trouble," K finished seriously.

"Maybe a little, but she's brilliant. She keeps up with the professor in all of his classes."

"It's cheating if she's picking it from his head." K pointed out.

"But she's __not__. What she does? She's almost on a different plane. She's been helping Daken. __Daken__."

"What do you mean? What's she been doing for him?" Logan asked. He knew Daken had helped her deal with the little mess she'd made for herself, but they had no idea she'd been returning the favor.

"I don't know exactly how she does it, but she like …. she's helped him work through stuff. Un-done some of the brainwashing that Romulus did to him – somehow she found a way to show him the truth of what he's lived through without the lies. Like she can point out things that have been tampered with. I don't know. And she's just what? 16? 17? Imagine how incredible she's going to be when she's an adult." The two ferals shared a look, both of them somewhat off guard. Neither of them had ever really understood Rosie's talents.

"The point is – you're great parents. Sure, you're not exactly …. conventional, but it works. SO well. And if you don't believe it … look to how well the kids you guys have helped raise that aren't yours have turned out." Jubilee's phone chimed. And she quickly looked at the text that came through, a smirk on her face.

"Here - tell me how horrible you are again?" she said, holding up the phone with the picture Bobby had snapped on it, the two of them and little Henry the picture of peace. For the first time in as long as Jubilee could remember, she had left both of them speechless.

* * *

James had finally conceded that Rose was capable of looking after herself after the first trip to the mall for Christmas shopping. That was just something he wasn't cut out to do – not with Angela as her partner and Jubilee as the chaperone. It was just too much for any one guy to take. After that he began to ease up considerably, Giving Daken more of a chance to keep watch, and with a little convincing, Will too. He appreciated the fact that they made it far easier to spend a little more time with his girlfriend while Rose leisurely took to reading in the more quiet spots in the mansion with Will.

It had been years since the two of them had done anything like this and the size difference now days was vast. Will was positively huge. A wall of quiet fur and muscle that happened to intimidate the hell out of Mike Rasputin and half of the other boys in the mansion, more so now that he didn't always wear his image inducer all the time.

James took another glance toward the two of them, Rose with her very thick book leaning against him while he read his own book, his tail curled around her protectively. He watched them for a moment until Will's eyes drifted from the book to James. The two boys simply stared for a moment before Will gave him a little nod a split second before Vanessa called for him.

James narrowed his eyes after he turned his head at Vanessa's appearance. _Did _Will have a crush on Rose, or were they really just hanging out again?

Rose seemed totally engrossed in the story she was reading. It made sense to James that if she was that interested in Will, she'd have been flirting, not reading.

He'd watch them for a while. Pay a little closer attention to Will. This whole 'protect Rose' campaign better not have been a ploy to start up with his twin. He shook his head at the thought. No. That's not what that family did. They weren't sneaky like _that. _They were sneaky in different ways entirely. Still.

Time to see how Will could take just a little bitty joke. Something small. A smile broke across his face as he decided on what to do just as he and Vanessa exited the mansion.

…..


	14. Things Coming to Light

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here's my Easter gift to you - this weekend is proving FAR more busy than I'd anticipated. **

**KJAX - not everything is going to go down in the Danger Room ;) Plenty of places for mostly private conversations**

**FFR - and you think _I _torture K &amp; Logan? Triplets? Evil. Just evil. And no. They'd likely be afraid to ever have sex again. And we can't have that. (and I'm kinda fond of that line myself. makes me giggle)**

**ficreader95 - yes, this is true. Very true, though honestly, she's been a trouble maker right along. little miss sneaky sneaky. **

**Retro, Scruffy &amp; Shinn - thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed a little smooshyness, but I believe that is over for a minute. We have bigger things to attend to. **

**IF you haven't read it, head on over to Lost Memories to read about how K and Greer came to bond a little bit, and of course, check out KJAX89's X-Force story. He's the reason we have Colton here from time to time and I really enjoy the character. **

* * *

"Hey Colton." K's voice nearly echoed in the silence of the kitchen, the scent of coffee thick in the air as the tall feral stepped into it. She was sitting on the counter, her stocking feet dangling down and a cup in her hands. She had a slightly mischievous look on her face as she watched him work through part of his wake up routine. It was a solid hour before dawn and he'd thought he'd be the first up – as he usually was when he came to visit.

"You're up early," he said quietly, the rumble of his voice almost warming the kitchen up.

"More like up late," she replied. "Little bit of an insomniac lately." She dipped her head down at the admission. He regarded her for a moment, a little surprised at her reason for being up and about. Whenever he'd run into her like this in the pre dawn hours on past visits, it was exclusively because she and Logan had just stayed up far too late, overly involved with each other.

"Why is that?" he asked, and she narrowed her eyes, debating on explaining anything, but as she opened her mouth to enlighten him –

"Old memories won't let her sleep," Logan supplied as he stepped into the kitchen. K couldn't help but smile a little at him as he came over and quickly kissed her good morning, stealing her coffee and leaning on the counter between her knees as he faced Colton. He took a quick sip before continuing. "But this ain't a conversation for the kitchen, and it's too damned early." He turned around to look at his wife. "You sleep at all last night?" She shook her head no and he sighed, frowning at her. He knew she tried. She'd been curled up with him until at least three.

"Too much on my mind," K offered, taking her coffee cup away from him.

"I know," he replied, his hands resting just above her knees as he looked her in the eyes. "C'mon. Why don't you _try _to get a little shut eye. We still got at least, what ..."

"About two hours before anyone starts to get up." Colton supplied, "Give or take half an hour." K smiled weakly at Colton over Logan's shoulder as he gave him half a glance, eyebrow raised.

"Right. Then Scooter'll be up and likely doin' his best impression of a raging pain in the ass." She nodded and let him lead her off, giving Colton a little wave on her way out of the kitchen.

Jean had been telling Greer that Logan and K had been having lots of trouble with the kids, but no one said a word about K not sleeping – or that 'old memories' were keeping her up at night.

Considering what the reports said happened with Romulus, that could mean anything. The fact that Scott's report reflected that K's actions shook him up enough to note the quiet reaction of all aboard was notable, though he didn't specify what exactly, if anything had happened on that flight.

All he knew for sure was that the little woman likely required a more watchful eye than she had in years past.

* * *

The mansion was slowly waking up. Colton slipped down to the off line archives to dig around for a while – maybe there was something relevant that he hadn't seen yet hidden there. Scott was the next one up, though after his quick check of the security system he simply took off for his morning run around the grounds. The adults were the first to slowly trickle in, of course, each of them helping themselves to coffee and finding their preferred spots to wake up. By the time Greer dragged herself out of bed and had prepared herself for the day, the second pot of coffee was nearly gone, but Jean was at the table with Storm.

"Where's K? I thought she'd be down by now," Greer asked as she slipped in next to Jean.

"Not up yet. Abbey just headed down to handle chores in the barn." Jean replied. "I'm starting to wonder what exactly is going on with her," she said with a sly smile.

"Can't you just sneak a peek?" Jean shook her head as she set her cup down.

"No. Not since Quire put up some heavy duty defenses for both she and Logan. It's unnerving not getting a feel for what they're thinking," Jean replied. "But, I'm getting used to it."

Greer took her time waking up and thinking things over while Jean and Storm got to their morning. It wasn't too long before K and Logan finally did show up. Both looked tired, and K made no attempt to hide it, picking up some coffee and taking a seat next to Greer. Logan gave her a quick kiss, winked at Greer and got to work. Greer watched her for a few minutes as K settled in. She got maybe half the cup down before she laid her head on her arms at the table.

"People are talking," Greer said. "Jean thinks you're pregnant – that's what she was hinting at anyhow." K chuckled without picking up her head.

"Well, she would think that. She and Jubilee have been dropping hints that we should have more babies. I blame Jubes," K replied, peeking up at her over her arm. "How do I get her to stop that, exactly?"

"Jubes or Jean?" she asked

"Both. Either."

"Have another one," Greer said, getting a laugh from K.

"Well, at least I'm in no danger of her subliminally setting me up."

"That's what I hear. How are you holding up? I mean … you look more tired than when I saw you last," Greer asked.

K couldn't take offense to the comment. It was probably true. The resurgence of dreams from Weapon X had popped up and she was remembering more missions and the inevitable discipline she got after every single mission, irregardless of the outcome or success.

No doubt it was part of the programming in an attempt to break her will – to make her simply do as she was told and nothing more. Needless to say, it didn't work, which likely necessitated so many mind wipes and memory alterations.

When she wasn't dreaming of Weapon X, it was dreams of her little sister – a promised event if her riding class included her little niece Blåklint that day – or dreams of her step father that dovetailed and devolved into Romulus.

"Honestly, I'm just waiting for Quire to get here so I can have him do a little work for me. Remembering old stuff is one thing. Having it run on repeat in your head while you're trying to rest is another," K replied.

"You're not going to have him remove them, are you?"

"No. Logan talked me out of it. I just need to find a way to rein it in. It's keeping me up at night. Some of the dreams are …" She stopped, not wanting to burden Greer with the kinds of things she was dreaming of. She knew how sensitive she could be about Weapon X, and frankly, the other stuff was just as bad – just in a different way.

"What? What are you dreaming?" Greer asked, her chin in her hand as she leaned forward, thinking of how Logan used to have nightmares that would keep him up for days on end. K just shook her head.

"Nothing that needs to see the light of day," K admitted. "And nothing worth reliving." The two women finished their coffee in relative silence, K looking as if she was simply in deep thought, yet not so deep as to miss that Greer was eyeing her like a cat trying to solve a particularly irritating puzzle, the nature of which Greer simply couldn't ignore, even if she didn't know the fine details.

Between the concentrated stare and the tail twitching behind her, Greer certainly looked the part of a fascinated feline. Though it was hard to ignore, K managed to stow her smirk in order to keep from discussing the disturbing dreams she'd been having.

Clearly the more tired she got, the more the wear showed and the worse the dreams effected her. In truth, she was thinking of Hank's words of warning.

"_Get more rest, immediately or your healing will begin to suffer for it. You need the rest."_ The medical advice Hank had told her weeks ago when the dreams had started to give her trouble.

To make matters worse, without having heard it from Hank or K, Logan was telling her the same thing, pointing out that he could see she was slipping. The little caffeine buzz she was getting was proof positive of it. And if something as benign as caffeine was getting to her … it was becoming a bigger problem quicker than she thought.

* * *

The next morning, the scene played out in a similar fashion. Colton slipped away from the rumpled ball of fur and hair that was Greer as she slept blissfully on, silently closing the door behind him when he left their room. The scent of coffee hit him halfway down the hall, and he knew that K was likely up and somewhere in the kitchen again. As he turned the corner, he was somewhat surprised to find her passed out, her head on her crossed arms, sleeping at the table. Thinking over his options, he decided to try and move her – bring her to Logan, where she could continue to sleep in peace before the residents of the mansion began to stir and certainly disturb her. Greer had mentioned how hard a time K was having when it came to sleep. When he got to the table where she was, he realized the coffee in the mug by her hand was still steaming. She must have just passed out.

Carefully, he moved the mug out of the way and very gently picked her up. Her head lolled on her shoulders and her arm hung down limply as he carefully carried her upstairs. He was almost to Logan's room when he shifted her weight slightly and her head turned into his arm.

The only warning he got of anything wrong was her respiration picking up suddenly. He all but dropped her a split second before her claws came out and she stared at him wide eyed and ready to fight. He put his hands up in front of him, trying to calm her down as the growl began to ripple from her.

"I was taking you to Logan," Colton said slowly. "That's all." She looked wild for a moment – more wild than he could remember seeing her. She was all but trembling when Logan quietly stepped out of his room, already well aware of his little wife and her fully berserk reaction. The wrong move would have her attacking one or both of them.

He called out to her cautiously as he stepped toward her, his eyes flicking up to look at Colton for a second as he advanced, talking to her low the whole time.

When Logan was about ten feet away from her, she finally shifted her position to take both of them in, clearly scared as the two men tried to talk her down, though she didn't retreat from them. Then all at once, she swayed. Her hands trembled and her eyes rolled in her head before she simply collapsed, claws retracting as she fell.

* * *

K woke up to the sound of Hank's voice, speaking low enough that it almost sounded like a purr. She inhaled deeply, only to find she was in the bed she shared with Logan. Her eyes opened to find not only Hank and Logan, but Colton too, who looked particularly concerned.

"Ah, and the patient awakes," Hank said kindly as K turned her head toward him. "How are you feeling now?"

"Sleepy as hell," she replied thickly. "And so many handsome men around my bed." Hank chuckled.

"Just as I thought, your healing factor is not anywhere near peak capacity. I gave you a simple tranquilizer – it's really just starting to work properly," he told her as she yawned deeply. "I didn't give you a feral sized dose either." His tone was a bit disapproving. "So, if you don't mind too terribly, I'm taking a few blood samples. I'd like to know if you need the synthesized drugs to counteract adamantium poisoning while you sleep." K nodded as she partly fought falling asleep, losing the battle as Logan spoke.

"I'll be here with ya, darlin'. You're not alone," Logan told her as the needle pricked her arm. She didn't so much as twitch a muscle, passing out as Hank placed the bandage in the crook of her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Quire will be here this afternoon but I'll run a few tests to make sure it's not something else," Hank said seriously as Logan got himself comfortable next to her in the bed.

"What else are you worried about, Henry?" Logan asked, sure she was just over tired.

"Well, with the rumors flying, it wouldn't hurt to be sure she's not expecting," he reasoned. Logan shook his head.

"I've been payin' attention. That ain't it. She's just worn herself out."

"Still, it might ease her mind to know for sure," Hank replied. "I'll be back in a few hours to give her another dose if Quire isn't here." Logan nodded and Hank packed up the vials of blood and headed out the door. Colton made to follow, but Logan stopped him.

"We're gonna have to have a talk, Colton. Just not now. Not without her being a part of it," Logan said quietly. Colton just watched him for a moment before nodding.

"Let me know when and where." The two men shared a look and after a moment, Colton left the couple alone.

Logan knew exactly what had happened with her. She was projecting to him pretty solidly – enough to draw him out of his own dreams and wake him before the full blown panic of smelling Colton during a Weapon X dream hit her hard, triggering a full defensive mode.

Still, it wasn't a total wash. She was getting the rest she needed if nothing else, and that had to account for something. He tried to reach out to her, make sure she was alright, but he could find no sign of any dreams, and judging from the way she was breathing – deep and slow – she was simply sleeping hard.

* * *

When Quire finally showed, he simply hung his keys, his path up the stairs already determined in his mind, knowing when he walked in the front door that K needed a tune up of sorts. It was all most of them were thinking about – at least, the ones that knew.

But, as he came in through the garage, Colton grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"What did you do?" Colton all but snarled as he glared at Quire, who looked overly relaxed as he snorted in his face.

"I don't answer to you," Quire laughed as he curled his lip and tried to disengage Colton's hand from his shirt.

"What …. Did …. You …. Do?" he asked again low, pressing him harder into the woodwork. Quire narrowed his eyes at him and scoffed as he telekinetically froze him and pushed him away, brushing himself off as he looked the large black feral up and down.

"Hands off, mouse breath. You're not at all the cougar I want all over me." He didn't release him from his telekinetic grip until he was halfway up the stairs, of course, triggering Colton to follow him anyhow.

* * *

"I got this, neanderthal." Quire said, earning a growl from Logan as he stepped into the room. "You can go, unless you're afraid your wife is going to get ideas about cougaring me right here in your bed."

"If you mean I may jam my claws into your spleen, then yes, I might just cougar you." K mumbled.

"Oh good – you're awake. Dr. McCoy is on his way up for more blood samples." Quire told her. "So nice to see you waiting for me in bed. Saves me a lot of trouble."

"Right, because you and I both know you've always been dying to get down in Logan's bed – with both of us," K said dryly. Before her husband could interject himself Dr. McCoy did indeed show up with his blood draw kit, quickly taking a sample before looking her over carefully.

"You _look _much better already, but I'll reserve my final judgment until after I've run your blood at least one more time after this," Hank told her as he listened to her heart. "But, I think had you taken my advice to begin with, this wouldn't have happened at all." K nodded.

"Yeah, and I tried … it just wasn't working," K admitted.

"Which is of course where Quentin comes in." she nodded in confirmation and the furry doctor stood to leave. "I'll be back with an appropriate dose to help you to sleep more when my tests are finished. I'd like you back up to full speed before I leave you alone." He gave Logan a look before he left, causing Quire to look suspiciously at K.

"Is there a reason he didn't tell you that you're _not _pregnant?" he asked.

"Probably just because he shouldn't have run that test in the first place," Logan answered, rearranging himself next to his wife on the bed.

"They really did think that was the problem … you two aren't thinking about..."

"Just fix my head, Quentin," K cut across. "I'm not interested in your opinion about our kids."

"Fine. I'll see what I can do," Quire replied, and just like that the scenery around them shifted as he guided both of them through her mindscape. K and Logan were essentially passed out on the bed as Quentin did his work, actually concentrating for a change, even when Colton poked his nose in on the session. He watched them for a few minutes and quickly realized that both of them were down.

"I really don't have a lot of time for this, kitty cat. Unless you want me to lobotomize both of them by accident." Quire said as he glared at Colton. "I need to fix these memories before they totally take over her mind."

"Did it ever occur to you that _not _knowing was a gift? That not remembering everything she's done and everything _they did to her_ was a good thing?" Colton asked, fire and fury behind his words. Quire gave him a sharp look.

"Did it occur to _you_ that I don't care?" Quire barked. "Or that I really _am _trying to keep from accidentally destroying both of them? There's a reason Jean and the Professor aren't working on them. They _can't._ Now, if you want to talk to them, you're just going to have to leave me alone and wait. I've wasted too much effort talking to you already. Go away before I reset them entirely."

* * *

Colton was waiting outside when Quire stepped out, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I'm not telling you anything," Quire said before Colton could even begin to quiz him. "And they're worthless until tomorrow morning. For all the trouble she was having sleeping, I just decided to turn them off for a while. You can talk to them tomorrow." Colton began to growl a little before Quire continued. "They're fine. I didn't hurt them. She needed the rest – ask McCoy if you don't believe me."

"Why did you turn off Logan?" Colton asked, trying to test the waters on where Quire stood these days in relation to Logan.

"I turned _him_ off just because, well, I could. It's a lot easier for me to enjoy my visits when he's not around bringing the intelligence quotient of the room down all the time." He shot a look at Colton and headed downstairs.

* * *

The next morning, K woke up early and turned her head to see Logan watching her. She smiled on seeing him and leaned in for a kiss, followed by his mumbled 'mornin''

"Were you watching over me this whole time?" K asked as his hand drifted across her belly.

"No," he replied, sounding just as sleepy. "I think Quire decided knocking me out was a good idea too. Let's go find out if he did anything other than make you sleep."

Once they finally found their way into the kitchen, both were pleasantly surprised to find Greer in the corner drinking coffee – that meant they were still fairly early. She looked relieved to see them as they poured themselves a mug and found their way to sit with her, K yawning widely as they crossed the final stretch of space between the coffee pot and the table.

"Morning," K said, her voice smoky with sleep. "Is Colton mad at me?" Both Logan and Greer nearly spilt their coffee as she looked at them sleepily.

"Why would he be mad?" Greer asked, "It's not your fault … what happened." K bowed her head, the feel of her mannerisms something Greer had not experienced.

"Nevermind," K replied quietly, turning to her coffee instead. Logan looked miserable for her as he sighed, knowing full well how guilty she was feeling.

"Sweetheart," Logan started as K stood up.

"I think I need a little fresh air, love." K breathed out, squeezing his hand before leaving them behind and walking out past the little table and chairs outside and around the corner.

"Shit," Logan grumbled.

"Did I say something wrong?" Greer asked, feeling badly for her.

"No," Logan sighed. "Looks like that talk with Colton is going to have to be fast tracked. You know where he is now?" She shook her head.

"He can't be too far, he was a little concerned with Quire being so involved – not that I blame him," she said, grumbling out the last part.

"Well, why don't you find him and then come out to the barn. That's where K will be a little more relaxed." She nodded and stood, quickly heading out to find him. The quicker this was resolved, the better.

As Logan had predicted, she'd found her way down to the barn and was sitting cross legged on a bale of hay, coffee in hand as she leaned against the stall behind her, the horses chewing peacefully, and clearly easing her mind a bit.

"You got no reason to be down." he said as he walked up to her. She smiled and scooted forward to make room for him to sit behind her, as they had become accustomed to when they took time in the barn.

"I know," K said, leaning back into him, enjoying the warmth radiating off him as he wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't _down,_ exactly. But there was a real sadness when she thought about how the time line worked. They simply sat together, until Colton came down alone.

"Where's Greer?" Logan asked.

"She doesn't need to be here for this," Colton answered.

"You sure it doesn't have something to do with you not wanting her to know what you did?"

"She knows what I had to do."

"You had a choice."

The tension in the barn was rising fast and K felt a little helpless to stop it as they began to go back and forth.

"STOP. Both of you. Just ….. shut the hell up." K barked out. "He didn't have a choice. You know that." she said as she turned to look at her husband. "Colton was following orders – I promise you, he had no recourse. This was before he met you, remember?"

"Not that long before."

"But it was before. Before Greer too. Don't forget there was a time _you _didn't have a choice either."

"I'm not talkin' about what he did while he was your damn handler," Logan snarled, setting her back. "I'm talkin' about him not sayin' a flamin' word about knowing who you were all this time." he glared hard at Colton – his anger coming out faster and hotter than he intended. "_You coulda told me. You could have mentioned some time over the past twenty years that you knew what they did to her._"

K's face fell as she watched Logan fume. "Or that you helped." He'd gotten it off his chest. But clearly it didn't make him feel any better.

"I _did _tell you. But before I could explain, I realized she didn't remember any of it," Colton defended. "So, no. I didn't elaborate as well as I could have. She didn't remember and I didn't think she needed to." Logan shook his head.

"That shouldn't have stopped you from telling _me_. I should have known."

"What difference does it make?" K spit out suddenly. "Really. Does it change anything between you and I?" His face fell as he quickly tried to backtrack, realizing how it could have sounded suddenly. "He isn't the only one that has to answer for not saying anything. What about Fury?"

"What about Fury?" Colton asked – there was nothing, nothing but a footnote on K's handful of missions she'd gone on with Fury or on his behalf. Logan just shook his head.

"The two are unrelated."

"I disagree," K defended. "Fury made the call to handle me with his right hand man when clearly, it would have been a better choice to hand a _mutant_ over to people that knew how to fix one. Coulson offered to remove Weapon X memories and instead, you can bet it was Fury that made the call to take damn near everything. Likely to keep me around in case _he_ needed a weapon that you didn't know about – maybe even to take you out if he needed it. That _was _Colton's original concern, wasn't it?" she asked, turning to Colton, who nodded silently. "So don't… don't you dare try to defend him on this." K said, her voice shaking as she turned back toward Logan. "He did what he thought was best at the time. Just like all of us have at one point or another. Greer changed him. _A lot._ She showed him what he was missing. When I knew him, I couldn't do anything but show him what _not _to do," K said, frustration in her voice. "Pushing everyone's buttons all the time. Too stupid to just shut my damn mouth and make it easier on myself." Logan's eyes widened at her line of thought.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked quietly, everything forgotten for a moment as he watched her. Never for as long as he'd known her, or even in her memories that she'd shared with him had she ever been repentant about her defiant streak. She shook her head hard and made to walk past both of them, but Colton blocked her path.

"What did Quire do to you?" Colton asked, but K couldn't answer.

"He's fixing the wrong goddamned pathways," Logan growled out. "Re-wiring things to how they wanted her to begin with."

"And he's manipulating you to hide it," Colton agreed with a growl.


	15. Foray into the Past

**OK Guys, hope you all survived Easter ... strange weekend here. THANK YOU for the speedy reviews and kind words, you guys as usual make me smile. Scruffy, FFR, Shinn &amp; Retro ... much love. **

**FFR - there is no reason he could ever have to misbehave in such an egregious manner. He is a jerk though, so ...**

**KJAX - as usual, thanks for being my sounding board. :) You're making me slow down enough to think this sucker through better and that's kind of a hard thing for me to do. THANK YOU. **

* * *

Quire was leisurely enjoying his cappuccino, reading some trash novel when the three ferals entered the kitchen …. Logan leading and Colton flanking with K in the middle – a solidly protected front.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Logan snarled out as Quire looked up at him over the rim of his glasses.

"My job. I saw what _you've_ been doing to her, you deviant," he replied. Logan was furious enough already, Quire surely didn't need to throw gas on that fire, but he did it anyhow.

"You did something else … who are you working for? Why are you screwin' with her personality?" He was fuming. Quire curled his lip and just shook his head.

"First of all, her personality isn't what _anyone is interested in_, so who cares? And more importantly, I don't have to tell you anything." Colton had to grab Logan as he made a mad lunge for the miscreant. "That kind of behavior won't get you anywhere with me," Quire said with a sneer before looking at K. "You have an appointment with me in half an hour. Don't be late. You'll be very sorry if you are." he turned on his heel and walked off, leaving K wondering what the hell she was going to do. Logan, of course was livid beyond words. K simply couldn't read Colton and almost on cue, a migraine began to build, forcing her to take a seat.

"I may be able to help," Daken drawled out from the corner of the kitchen. Desperate and in a rage, Logan blindly agreed.

"Whatever it is – do it." Daken smiled and nodded once, rising from his chair and smoothly making his way out of the kitchen.

"Love, what -,"

"Don't matter. I just want you back to yourself and whatever triggers and traps he set off need to be disarmed, destroyed or removed. Now." K nodded.

"And the barriers he put up need to be scaled back. If we can't keep Quire out, then Jean needs to be able to get in," K suggested.

* * *

When K got to her set appointment with Quire, he was looking deadly serious with her and he wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry I had to do it this way. It wasn't my idea," Quire admitted.

"Sure it wasn't," K replied as she took a seat. "How long have you been sabotaging me, Nicholas?"

"Long enough," Fury admitted, leaning on Charles' desk, his arms crossed as he watched her. "I promise I'll have Quire here set it straight when we're finished." K let out a soundless bark of a laugh, her eyes downcast. So much unlike herself it almost made Quire feel guilty.

"The mission I need you to go on – it's dangerous, of course, but we need someone of your qualifications and record. Quire has been trying to repair the damage done to your programming, and he thinks he's been successful.

"I don't want my programming repaired – I want it removed," K growled as she glared at Quentin.

"Don't be naive. Anything that has been that engrained doesn't just go away. It's part of your psyche, like it or not. But it's not like I just screwed you over. I disabled more triggers in your mind than I have seen in anyone else. I got rid of the trip words that would make you react without thinking and the presets that were meant to make you more submissive to certain commands and commanders," Quire explained. "Of course, I simply rearranged some of those, temporarily of course. When we're done with this mission, I'll disassemble them into such tiny pieces no one could ever repair them. Until then though, you need to be submissive enough to take your orders." She could feel herself slipping into something more … primal as she gritted her teeth, the words coming very hard for her.

"What's the mission?" K asked, knowing that she had no choice in the matter, but before they could answer, the door to the office opened and Daken walked in followed by Logan, and finally Colton. Daken purposefully strode up and took a seat next to K while Logan stood behind her, his hand resting gently on her shoulder, Colton next to him – all of them glaring at Fury.

"I don't remember inviting _you __t__hree_," Fury said, glaring at Daken as he began to ratchet up the anxiety in the room. "And since when do father and son do anything together that doesn't end in both of them bleeding half to death?"

"Well, the day is still young. However, I've grown rather fond of my stepmother," Daken replied with a very casual smile, leaning back in the loveseat, his legs crossed and his hand over K's.

"Seems like that's a side effect of her mutation," Fury said, glaring at K.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" K growled out as Fury tried to ignore the question.

"She could probably use someone that doesn't really want anything from her on her side, too," Daken said calmly. K still had no idea what Daken's plan was, but if it made Quire and Fury uncomfortable, she was all for it. He squeezed K's hand and leaned in close to her.

"_Keep calm. Don't follow your emotions for a moment. __I'll try to exclude you, but...__" _he whispered in her ear "_They're going to get very uncomfortable."_

It wasn't long before Quire looked as though _he _was the one sporting a migraine, and Daken's attention went straight to him.

"I thought you knew not to try to venture into my mind, Quire. There are a few … surprises waiting for nosy telepaths," Daken said with a polite smile.

"Leave now, mongrel or I'll wipe her completely clean," Quire warned.

"Continue to entertain that thought and I will cut out your heart," Daken growled out. Quire and Fury shared a look at what had appeared to them to be a suddenly fierce expression on Daken's face, both of them highly anxious as he began to raise their fear levels exponentially.

"She's needed for a very special mission," Fury finally admitted, trying hard not to let himself slip and reveal too much. "Now stop with the manipulation or.."

"Or nothing," Daken cut across. "You'll return her to herself _then_ ask for her help. No blackmailing her. _Otherwise,_ I'll raise the fear and anxiety levels toward both of you until you lose your minds."

"I thought you said no blackmailing." Fury spit out, clearly showing signs of his stress as he began to fidget. K realized she could _see _his pulse on his neck. High blood pressure. Veil of sweat across his brow … chin almost imperceptibly beginning to quiver. Quire however was showing much more advanced signs of distress. Wide eyes, trembling, jiggling his foot and increased respiration.

"Well, _you_ aren't allowed to blackmail," Daken replied. "Hurry up and decide." Despair began to overwhelm them as Daken manipulated their emotions staring at the two of them calmly, his focus suddenly moving to Quire, though Fury was all but frozen to the spot, clearly fighting the overwhelming fear and sadness that Daken was pressing on them.

"Don't you ever feel responsible for what happened to Sophie?" Daken said softly, Quire's eyes locked on to Daken's as he pressed his advantage. "They say you loved her … but her death was so very clearly your fault." K was at a total loss, but the look on Logan's face read clearly – Daken had crossed a line, and Quire …..

"Shut up!" Quire quickly blurted out, "I'll fix it, just …. stop."

"Fix whatever you might have done to Logan too," K added, seizing the opportunity while it was ripe. She could see Daken smirking next to her.

"Alright, just.. don't talk to me about Sophie _ever again_." Just like that, the intense feeling of oppression, fear, despair and anxiety simply disappeared as K let out a breath.

Fury looked livid but Quire stood by his word and quickly got to work on the two ferals. As Quire was finishing up, Rose entered the room, a smile on her face as she waved at her brother. Quire's mouth dropped when she stopped in front of him and picked up his hand.

"This won't hurt," Rose promised. She looked as sweet as ever as she locked eyes with him and Daken grinned outright. Whatever she was doing, Daken knew all about it.

"Why is she here?" Logan asked, anger growing in his voice as he stared at Daken while Rose looked as if she was simply looking at Quire.

"Double checking that he did what he was supposed to." Daken replied, "And the best part is that that redheaded bimbo you liked so much discovered she's nearly invulnerable to telepaths – naturally. If she wants to let them in, they're welcome, but forcibly? Quire can't even bother her." When she let Quire's hand go, he looked confused.

"She didn't do anything." he blurted out, though he sounded unsure if she had or not.

"Not to you … at least … not _much _to you," Rose replied. "I made Director Fury think my focus was entirely on you, and well..." she smiled in the most disturbing manner at the two of them before walking over to her father. "Don't agree to anything until you know it all, Dad. He's got some really _interesting_ memories."

She didn't say a word, instead glancing at Fury and Quire before retreating to the door with Daken. K and Logan watched Fury practically shake.

"We'll leave you to discuss things … Quire, you should join us," Daken said with a cold gleam in his eyes that could only be read as a demand rather than the semi-friendly suggestion Daken had made it appear to be.

When the door closed, the three remaining ferals turned their collective attention to the SHIELD director in front of them. The stand off could have gone on for hours. But amazingly, Fury sighed and hung his head for a moment.

"We need your help for a very covert mission. Diplomatic. Minimal bloodshed, though I am not so misguided as to believe that there will be none."

"Involving who?" Logan asked, though Fury didn't look up at him for more than a split second, his gaze squarely on the little brunette.

"High level Hydra masquerading as diplomats from a few different countries … Madripoor, Latveria and Genosha."

"I'll go," Logan suggested immediately.

"No, you won't," Fury countered. "You don't have the clearance to go on this one. No one with any past affiliation with them can go – even if it wasn't your idea, you still have disqualified yourself."

"What, you think I'm a sleeper for them?" Logan's temper was again rising.

"Never know with you beat up old weapons," Fury countered. "I know for a fact that K has never worked with them, for them, or really, against them – if you don't count that little encounter with Viper, that is." It was the opening Logan was waiting for.

"And how do you know that, Nick? She doesn't even know that after the mindwipe you gave her," Logan snarled. Fury's strict composure cracked a hair more at the accusation.

"Yeah, we know all about Coulson and how Bill helped get her away from Creed and Colton here," Logan said, jerking his head toward the cat like feral, his irritation at Colton withholding information coming out again. "So, what did you do to her, Nick? What did you take from her? I know you SHIELD jackasses document everything before you do a damn thing." Aside from showing that he was taken off guard for once, Fury was looking pretty damn pissed off himself.

"Do you _know _what she was doing before she got out of Weapon X the first time?" Fury asked, glaring at Logan.

"From the sounds of it, assassinations," Logan growled out. Fury watched him a moment before continuing.

"_High level_ assassinations," Fury clarified. "More than a few of which happened right under Natasha's nose. Not to mention the espionage, torture …. demolitions." Logan just stared back at him as if that was to be expected. "We need that kind of skill set."

"You've got two dozen operatives with that exact resume. Why her?"

"Because she looks far better in a dress than you would." Fury quipped. K stared at him, her mouth open as she paused before putting her thoughts to words.

"No …. wait. You said op. You didn't say anything about a dress, and the only reason I ever put a dress on anymore is when my husband specifically requests it."

"Well that's just it. You may have enjoyed the tactical part of Weapon X, but you were trained to do all of those tactical maneuvers in heels and a gown. Tasha can do it too, but frankly, she's unable."

"What's wrong with her?" K asked.

"Three new armor piercing rounds made it through her vest. She's being attended to. Even if she were healed, she won't be going on any missions any time soon. You need to take her place, and as soon as you agree …. Tasha will fill you in." In an uncharacteristic move, Fury actually handed a file to K, which she of course set down beside her. No reason to consider it yet. "Time is of the essence."

"Not until we have a chance to discuss this," Logan growled out.

"Right. That daughter of yours …. what exactly does she do?" Fury asked and at the same time both K and Logan locked onto him, growling – the only difference being that K was closer and frankly, faster. Her claws were on either side of his neck, the third resting on his adams apple as she snarled.

"I'm not going to do anything to her," Fury said carefully. "I'm just curious as to what she does." K leaned in closer, her other hand full of claws poised under Fury's breastbone.

"She goes to school. She loves to read and she has her father's coloring and her mother's eyes. Anything outside of that is _and shall remain classified." _K snarled. "She is not _and will not be used by anyone._ Any attempt by you or anyone working for you to dig further …. be it look into her abilities or so much as ask about her favorite color, and I will get the sudden _irrepressible_ burning desire to kill you and anyone involved. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." It was also quite clear that Fury had never experienced protective mother feral mode. To compare it to bears …. this was the false charge. The warning. Unlike a bear, there wouldn't be another one. Neither of the two male ferals in the room made a move forward until K had retracted her claws and backed away from Fury, her unblinking eyes locked on him.

Without a backward glance, K finally turned to walk away from him and made her way to Logan's side.

"I'm going to need an answer," Fury said, sounding weary.

"I'll get back to you," K replied as they left the office, folder in hand to talk to Rose. Colton was three steps behind them, almost anxious to hear what Rose had to say.

* * *

It took nearly two hours, but Rose had filled them in on a lot more than what was in the files. K dropped the file in front of Fury, interrupting his discussion with Charles.

"Which is it, diplomatic, or assassination?" K asked, no pretense to her question.

"Little bit of both," he replied. "Does it matter?"

"Yes and no. Who did you want as my handler – seeing as your plan is to try and run this just like an old Weapon X mission – drugs and all." The look Fury got from Charles was thunderous. "That is a little bit of a problem for me." K had to wonder how much restraint the old man would have finding out Fury was intending to use part of his team exactly as Weapon X had intended – openly.

"We were hoping Apex would be up for it, seeing as he was your handler for quite a while there." Charles anger was growing at hearing the news – no one had bothered telling him that part of the story, or really anything about K's recovered memories.

"No way. Logan handles me. He's the only one I trust in this kind of set up right now. Colton stays here." K said firmly.

"Logan's never handled an operative that needed drugs to keep them compliant. He's not going to drug you, I know that much," Fury replied. "And without the drugs, how do I know you'll perform to the standards required?"

"Another reason I choose him. If I don't do this without the manipulation, I don't do it."

"This isn't a negotiation. You do the mission as it's drawn out. That's the only option," Fury said, rising to his feet to tower over her.

"No," K said, taking a step closer so they were less than a foot apart. "The last time I followed your instruction to the letter, you nearly got me drowned. Two way street, Fury. _Two way._"

"Why aren't you running this as a SHIELD operation, Director? Or even ask for X-Force? There's no reason to run this like Weapon X." Charles asked, authority to his voice.

"There's always a reason when the spooks want to run a mission like Weapon X," Logan growled out as he pulled K back from Fury. "Doin' somethin' he shouldn't. Tryin' ta keep his nose clean. Deny any association. He just ain't gonna say what it is." There was a heavy pause while Logan and Fury had a little stare down. Neither was going to give up anything if they could help it.

"Is this you accepting the mission?" Fury asked, looking at K. She looked to her husband, who gave her a quick nod and she repeated the motion toward Fury. "Natasha will be expecting you in the morning then," Fury said as he turned to leave.

"How is she doing, anyhow? Does she need flowers?" K asked, watching him carefully.

"She's up and about already, and I don't think she has much use for flowers," Fury replied, irritation in his voice for all that had fallen out of his careful planning.

"Well, you're off on a few things then, Nick. Every woman can use flowers now and again – particularly after they've taken a bullet for you," she told him, and amazingly, Fury seemed to think it through. "And, if she's up and about, she can come here. I'm not going anywhere near a SHIELD facility until absolutely necessary." He chuckled a little and turned to face her again.

"Two way street, huh?"

"Beep beep," K replied.

"Ten o'clock." K just nodded in agreement before turning to face Charles, listening to Fury's footsteps echoing down the hallway. "So, Charles … tell me you broke your rule and snuck a little peek, please?"


	16. New Handler, Old Song and Dance

**KJAX, Scruffy &amp; Shinn - Much love and thanks for reading &amp; reviewing. Took me a little longer to pull this together than I think it should have, but ... here it is. **

**KJAX - I still think Fury can be beat. One would just have to be highly creative. **

* * *

"What?" K asked, looking in the mirror at her husband as she put the finishing touches on her hair. He just shook his head staring at her. "No, really – what is it?"

"That's just … a big difference," he replied, eyebrows raised. She locked eyes with him in the mirror, looking positively horrified.

"Is it that _bad?_" He had to smile. Little things like this made her seem like any other woman in the world. She turned to look at him face to face, a little worried frown lighting her features.

"No, it's just … I guess I prefer my little brunette," he replied, sliding his hand into her now blonde hair. She dropped her gaze, staring at the minute space between them.

"It's just temporary," K said quietly. "I feel better about this if I don't feel like I'm … me."

"I know. Tasha agreed with you too," he sighed. "I was just outvoted."

The couple started their way downstairs, his hand resting on her hip as he guided her. Along the way several of the staff at Xaviers simply stopped and stared at her for a moment … a little peroxide went a long way apparently.

"Maybe it's too much," K said at just over a whisper meant only for him, a little self conscious at the new found attention. It had been so long since much of anyone looked at her that hard …

"No, it's just right. Half of 'em don't look like they recognize ya."

"Coming from the man that thought an eye patch was a clever disguise," she deadpanned.

"Alright, ya sass box," he rumbled in response, earning a little smirk from her as they continued their way to the kitchen.

Jean and Greer stopped dead in their tracks when they saw her, their part in the mission was to find her suitable clothing – namely dresses, heels, jewelry and purses. It was a full on girl fest that they didn't realize K was actually taking an active role in … until now. Greer was the one to point out that she'd actually styled her hair …. and done a really nice job of it too.

"But I thought you didn't know how to.."

"I told you I did, I just don't _like _to," K replied quickly. "Not my fault if you didn't believe me."

"I like you as a blonde," Greer said appreciatively. K just shook her head.

"Well – whatever. What did you girls come up with?" They needed no further prompting to snatch her up from Logan, dragging her down to Jean's office to start having her try everything on – making sure everything fit her the way they'd intended. Logan had to laugh at the look she gave him over her shoulder as they disappeared down the hall.

"Logan," Colton said quietly, only slipping in to the kitchen now that the girls were gone. "You need to know a few things about how your wife operates."

"Are you really gonna try and tell me what my own wife is like?" Logan looks incredulous at the comment as Colton just shakes his head lightly before trying to clarify.

"That's the whole point. Your wife, _your K_ isn't the same person that was an operative for Weapon X. I'm not even sure _she _knows who she was as an operative," Colton said somberly.

"What the hell're you talkin' about?"

"_Weapon K_ is a different animal than _your _K. Between the mind wipes and the drugs – all the manipulation they used kept part of her at bay. Even then, there was no telling what she'd do if she was pushed the wrong way." Logan scoffed, a half smile lighting his face for a moment.

"Are you new here, kid? She's always unpredictable," Logan replied. Sure now that Colton was twisted too tightly.

"_Now_. Now she's always unpredictable. Which only makes her more dangerous. Fury and your wife might think she has experience as an operative – but they're wrong. Weapon K does, not the woman Greer and Jean are treating like their favorite doll." Logan just soaked it in a moment, his face scrunched in thought as he weighed out what exactly Colton was trying to say.

"You sayin' she wasn't unpredictable before, or that she was just that well restrained?" Logan asked quietly as Colton shook his head.

"She was controlled most of the time … enough that she was allowed to walk to and from where she was supposed to be at all times – but that's all. She was never allowed a solo mission. They always had a handler on her." he paused, clearly trying to pick out the right words. "I used to think it was her will they kept back, but after what she came up with for Creed, and what she did with Romulus … I don't think they knew what they had. Just – be careful. She may listen to you – or she may kill everyone in that room." The two men simply stared at each other a moment as Logan took in Colton's warning. He couldn't deny that Colton had a reasonable concern. He'd only seen the aftermath of Creed and the blood eagle – and it was incredibly gruesome. He'd watched her tearing into Romulus though … and it was formidable. She did seem like a different being ...cursing in Old Norse. Vicious was too light a description. Finally he let out a deep breath, nodding his head lightly. It wasn't Weapon K they had to be concerned with – it was the viking berserker.

* * *

When Jean and Greer were satisfied with their efforts with K's wardrobe, she slipped out onto the roof for a little alone time before she and Logan left to start this monstrosity of a mission. She didn't like it. Not one bit of it. Her cover was sketchy – taking the position of a diplomat representing Sweden, who had thrown their hat into the ring for negotiations on the basis of wanting to expand their spy program – fearing a threat from Russia, much the same reason that Latveria was involved. K had decided that the blonde hair would finish the look. She had all her credentials in hand, and the entire mission was set. All that was left was to execute it.

She took a seat on the edge of the roof, her feet dangling from the edge as she stared down at the ground. A flutter of feathers drew her attention and when she turned her head she found two ravens staring at her.

"How long have you two been here?" she asked, turning to face them. One hopped a little closer and just looked at her, it's head cocked to the side. "Unless you tell me otherwise, I'm going to take this as a good sign." she raised an eyebrow, waiting for some discourse from the birds, but all they did was tolerate her scratching them at the nape of the neck before spreading their wings and flying away.

"That was a little weird," Logan commented as he made his presence known. She smiled at him and faced him fully.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Though I don't know why they showed up. I've only really seen them once or twice before," she told him as he pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah?" he asked, pulling her close. "When was the last time?" She thought about it a moment before answering.

"Right before we went after Romulus." He looked a little disturbed. That was a huge battle, and one that caused her much suffering. Maybe it was a harbinger of things to come. A repeat of what happened there ….

"Would you have Hank run a blood test before we leave? I just want to be sure.."

"You're worried about me losing my happy disposition? What are the chances that _if _I was pregnant, we'd run into another lunatic bent on killing our kid?"

"Just … double check." She searched his face before nodding her head. If it made him feel better …

"Sure. Anything you want," she replied with a kiss.

* * *

The goodbyes to the kids were quick and filled with nerves. Tyler even asked if they wanted him to come for backup.

"No, but thank you, sweetie," K said, kissing the tall boy on the cheek. Logan may not have been sure of Tyler's intentions with Abbey, but K trusted her daughter's judgment in the matter. After all, Abbey'd be the one that would have to deal with him on a daily basis if they did indeed end up getting married, like the buzz was saying, not her. "You have to keep an eye on my kids." Tyler smiled and gave her a bear hug, whispering out a 'thanks' before Logan cleared his throat – his gentle reminder to get moving.

* * *

They had a full SHIELD support team in place around the consulate in Paris, fully armed and ready to intervene should they need it. All she had to do now was go. She'd been running and rerunning scenarios in her head for hours, but never really finding a conclusive end to anything – far too many variables for any reliability.

"You ready for this, darlin'?" he asked, holding her hand. She just nodded her head. "I'll be right here. If you need me, call my name and I'll tear that damn place apart to get to ya." She smiled and gave him a lingering kiss.

"Let's just do it. I'd like to get this over with," K replied before taking a deep cleansing breath and stepping out of the blacked out SUV.

He worried about her a bit, even though she elected to keep the earwig. He didn't need it, but she insisted on something more than the tiny body cam in her choker meant for Tasha and sending the footage straight to Fury. She was spotted nearly the moment she walked in, and was quite careful to speak with a bit of a Swedish lilt, mispronouncing many English words as native speaking Swedes are known to do, much to Logan's amusement.

Within a matter of minutes she was being led into a large board room where thankfully, she didn't recognize anyone in attendance. The man that escorted her pulled a chair for her and she waited patiently as the last few diplomats took their seats, her best business face in place.

Two men and a woman were the last to enter the room, clearly the ones in charge as the representatives from at least fourteen different countries and private companies waited and watched, interpreters in place for those that needed them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the tall red haired woman started, "We would like to offer you all an opportunity to buy out both the research and resources that were once the sole property of American and Canadian secret operations, previously known in covert and black ops circles as Weapon X." she paused for effect as the collective around the table seemed to lean in a bit closer, anticipating the woman's words. "My assistant has placed all of our selling points that are most relevant to your what kind of information the sale will precipitate in the folders in front of you, please, take a few moments and preview what we can do for you."

Like all those around her, K gingerly opened the file in front of her to find a long list of selling points to various projects. Grafting abilities to non mutants, enhancing mutations of various mutants, and what many seemed to be looking for – adamantium bonding procedures. Their listings included several successful experiments, her husband, herself, Creed, and Laura included in the list along with Cyber's adamantium skin. She visibly paused as she perused the information in front of her – all of it claiming that they still retained full control over all of the subjects listed. She turned the page to find similar claims that regarded Colton, Greer, Chamber, and the Cuckoos, among others, most of whom they knew of, but a few that neither SHIELD or Logan had ever seen. All the listings included fairly up to date photos of all but herself and Colton.

"Do you have a question, Miss Anderson?" the redhead said, watching K's clearly reserved reactions. She swore to herself for a moment. She must have slipped her cover for a second. Think fast ….

"Yes... it says you still retain control over all these operatives? Even this one?" she asked, pointing to the photo of Logan that had to have been taken in the past year – she'd sworn it was a photo that Parker had taken during an Avengers mission the two did together. "I thought this one was in the American's Avengers … or was it that mutant terrorist group?" K was waving her hand in front of her, her face scrunched as she hoped she was effectively looking like she was searching for the right word. Before she could reach it though, the woman looked flustered, but answered smoothly.

"No, we still retain ownership of _all_ these weapons. Some are farmed out at the moment, but can be recalled very quickly if the task warrants them." K nodded, an impressed look on her face as she tried to bite back the growl that wanted so desperately to sneak out.

"I suppose I am confused. For sale is the process, or the weapons themselves?" K asked, "I don't always understand the English too good." The last bit might have had a little heat to her tone.

"_Easy, darlin'." _Logan's growly voice came out low and incredibly quiet.

"It would be possible to buy one of these weapons, but the cost would be incredibly high. However, I'm sure we can discuss it." The woman said with a smile. K thanked her and went back to slowly turning the pages of the proposal. It was almost laid out like a menu. Services offered by their operatives, options to create your own, and now as that woman had offered - buy one that was proven.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one of the other buyers watching her, a confused look on his face as he looked hard at her, then down to the folder in front of him. She couldn't afford to look, but had guessed that the man was making the connection between the blonde in front of him, and the profile of the brunette in the brochure.

She steeled herself and let the others ask their questions … paying close attention to those around her that she knew was Hydra. Twenty minutes into the meeting and confirmation came in from Tasha – Hydra wasn't buying – they were directing the sale. Trying to recoup their lost investment – the cost to create weapons on a mass scale like Hydra had originally intended was far too high.

"_Just pay attention to who's most interested and come __back__ in. I doubt we can stop these people from buying, but we can mark off who's interested."_ Tasha told her through the com. "_Unless, of course, you can come up with a creative way to keep these __idiots__ from wanting to __do __business with Hydra and Weapon X." _She could hear Logan chuckle in her ear piece, as he suddenly realized that was the plan all along. Put her in a position to make an example of how uncontrollable and unpredictable the weapons produced could be.

"How long would it take to get … demonstration of how quickly these weapons can be available?" K asked, staring at the woman in charge innocently.

"Choose one, Miss Anderson, and we can have them here within twelve hours." She looked impressed.

"And you know where they are at all times?"

"Of course."

"This one? He looks formidable." she asked, pointing to Creed, curious in her own right seeing as he hadn't been around for a while.

"Mr. Creed is currently on the west coast of the United States. Twelve hours for him to be here, or in Stockholm, if you prefer, and yes, he is very formidable, though I would suggest one of your underlings deal with him directly. He doesn't always think entirely business when faced with a beautiful blonde woman." The man in charge answered. She raised her eyebrows appropriately and prayed that her blush of anger came off as humility. Of course, there was no way of knowing if the answer was truthful. Thankfully, another diplomat asked about Logan as K prepared to jot down the man's answer.

"I'm afraid my colleague misspoke earlier, this operative, Weapon X, is no longer in the program. He was dismissed several years ago. He is in our brochure simply as proof that the adamantium bonding process has been successful in certain high level healing ferals." K marked the questioner in her mind as one to kill quickly should this get out of hand.

_Sonofabitch wants __**my**__ husband, eh? I got somethin' for you, asshole. _K thought to herself, trying not to look at the guy lest she accidentally growl.

"_Easy, babe." _Logan's voice echoed in her head. It was clear to her that they thought they still had control of her. Not to mention everyone else.

The man that had been eyeing her earlier spoke up asking if they could get Weapon K for an assassination, saying he needed it done as soon as possible. Today even, if that was an option. K tried to look at the folder disinterestedly, knowing now the man was testing the men selling and her.

"I'm afraid Weapon K is unavailable as well – but, ah – Colonel Stryker would be better suited to answer your questions on those two weapons." The man answered as the questioner took a final glance at K and dismissed it entirely. She'd gotten a tiny spike in adrenaline at the mention of Stryker, but the dismissal of her presence all but equaled it out.

She was prepared to simply wait it out, until Stryker himself walked in the room behind her, apologizing for his lateness.

"_Easy. The team is mobilizing, __he wasn't supposed to be there,__" _Logan growled into her ear, a sense of urgency to his voice.

_There's no time. I'm going to be made as soon as he sees my face. _K projected to him. She tried to not draw attention to herself as Stryker joined in on the pitch, so full of his self important role in the old weapons program and his sales line that he just didn't really pay attention to the people he was trying to sell to – for now.

One of the buyers voiced his disbelief that the bonding process was not viable, cuing Stryker to launch into the various successes they'd had …. highlighting Sabretooth as only their most recent.

"But these ferals, none of them could be used for anything but hidden operations," the buyer from Latveria pointed out. "Wolverine and Sabretooth – they are easily recognized by even the most inexperienced of counter spies. Even before they were so well known." Stryker looked irritated as he tried to point out K in the brochure as proof that some ferals are more easily hidden than others and that they had several candidates lined up to create newer versions of both K and Logan. Her adrenaline was starting to rise.

"There are other options available, of course. Yes, at first, the bulk of the Weapon X program unintentionally focused on ferals in general. We became incredibly short sighted when dealing with the possibility of a single operative that could do it all and sustain multiple potentially fatal injuries and walk away with minimal downtime," Stryker started to say. "Now, in most recent years, we've had a larger demand for those mutants with invisible abilities that can influence minds and computer systems, but honestly, those ferals …." He put a very old picture of K up that had been taken from behind in the evening gown she wore the night she escaped. "Some of them are the perfect weapon for all those reasons and the ability not only hide in plain sight, but to be seamlessly accepted into any scenario." He still hadn't noticed her, staring longingly at the photo.

"That is simply a woman," the Latverian representative said. And for the first time Stryker turned to look at him.

"No, sir – that is a weapon. As capable as Weapon X, and far more subtle. What's more, we have access to two feral children that she and Weapon X produced. They have their parents' abilities. A new generation of Weapon X."

"_Sweetheart … just hang on, I'm almost there_," Logan said in her ear. The last thing he wanted right now was for her to face a room full of Hydra and Weapon X with _Stryker_ directing them. She could hear the sounds of him running toward the consulate through his feed. He was in a panic, he knew it would be seconds now before Stryker got it if nothing else for bringing up their children. The din of the room faded into a hum as K tried to focus her attention on the task at hand, but all she could hear in her head was that Stryker had plans for her kids.

How the fuck did they know about her kids. How did they know what their abilities were?

"The failure to control Wolverine … that failure is legendary. He single handedly took your program to it's knees on more than one occasion. Why is it we've never heard of this woman?" AIM's representative asked, across the table from K.

"We didn't _want_ anyone to hear about her." Stryker replied seriously, irritated. "But seeing as we're trying to market the program, it's time to come clean about all of our assets."

"So do you have her under your command or not? I'd like very much to see her in action – perhaps some proof of her ability to do more than look tempting in sparkly things."

Stryker motioned toward his assistant who came running with an electronic tablet, though he looked nervous.

"We'll need a little more time, but I can get her," Stryker assured them.

"When?"

"Optimistically," Stryker considered, "Three days. We know where she is, but she'd need a little tune up before being weapon ready again." She cautiously turned her head, assessing the men standing guard in the room. Three to the left and three to the right. Two at the door. None of the buyers had any weapons on them – all having been searched before entering the room. Then there was the three that had directed the meeting, and of course, Stryker himself.


	17. Why Ferals Don't Wear Suits

**Happy Sunday, kiddies! Thanks for the reviews and reading! **

**KJAX - sorry to leave ya'll in the room for so long. Just had to make sure I got this one right. Had to break it up so that it wasn't a monster chapter. **

**FFR - well, I kinda agreed. They had a break. Got some things figured out, but they still have business to attend to. Can't all be a sweaty love fest. **

**Retro - Hi! Terrible? Nah. Not too terrible anyhow. **

**Shinn &amp; Scruffy - as always, thanks! Off we go!**

* * *

She flipped through the folder one last time before carefully closing it and preparing herself as Stryker droned on. A dozen armed men and thirteen buyers. If the buyers minded their own damn business, this wouldn't be a huge problem. A split second before she stood and jammed her claws through Stryker's skull, Logan's voice broke her thought process.

"_Almost there, just don't start the party without me," _Logan requested. All of the buyers were now taking to their phones, discussing what the next course of action was – which options they wanted to procure, what they needed as a demonstration before paying up. Tasha's voice echoed in her ear now.

"A little bit longer …. we're intercepting all of their calls. Give me another thirty seconds if you can," Tasha requested. "Logan – if you insist on going in, at least _sneak_ in for a change." It was just enough to get the smallest smirk from K, unintentionally drawing the attention of the buyer that was watching her so closely earlier. She stood and made her way to the window, under the guise of contacting her superiors, half expecting to see Logan on the ledge, but not expecting the buyer to approach her.

"You look very familiar, miss," he said, standing too close for her to believe that he knew for sure the connection between the girl in the pictures and herself. K just smiled the tiniest bit and shook her head.

"I doubt that," K replied. "Unless that's a complement – in which case, I'll take it." He smiled as close to what she could decipher as genuine before nodding. Before the discussion could continue, they were interrupted.

"I hope you haven't lost interest in our program already, Mr. Risman," Stryker said from just over K's shoulder, "or you, Miss Anderson." His tone was light and friendly. The man still had no clue. Logan swore in her ear, the sounds of the soiree downstairs muted through her earpiece as he tried to follow Tasha's advice, sneaking his way in.

"Not yet, Colonel. I just found myself doubting how well you have those … _wandering_ weapons under control." he was staring right at K, his glare obvious and not at all friendly anymore. He knew, he was just waiting for Stryker to get close. She narrowed her eyes at him, setting him back just a hair.

"I find that a little insulting, Matthew," Stryker said in hushed tones. "You haven't been listening too closely to him, have you, Miss Anderson?" Stryker said, finally looking her in the face and immediately paling, his eyes wide and his smile frozen as it turned to a look of abject horror.

"I don't know, Colonel. I think he may have a point," K replied, dropping her accent entirely as she locked eyes with him in the first time in over twenty years.

…

_'Fuck' _was the only thought running through Logan's head as he caught the last little bit of that conversation. He knew she was in trouble when the next thing she projected out after the rage was panic. She'd managed to stab someone and had immediately flown into a full on fight – not yet to berserk range. He could hear gunshots from his position as he dropped the guise of sneaking in. As he ran he got the sense of what was going on and though it took a little time, there were just too many guards that were actually well armed for her little frame to fend off all alone.

Even with her training, Logan couldn't shake the fact that her problem would likely always remain the same … all a much larger, stronger person would have to do is immobilize her. Once she couldn't move, she'd have no way to get leverage and would be at their mercy.

The thought of her being powerless pushed him forward faster. He couldn't let that happen.

As Logan reached the door where the meeting was taking place, three armed men stepped out ready to stop him. The last thing that they knew was the sound of his claws flying as he tore into them before barreling through the door in a seamless and smooth move.

There was blood everywhere and most of the buyers were in one corner of the room, staring horrified at the Colonel bleeding on the floor next to a massive man that clearly didn't match the rest of Stryker's guard – though he clearly wasn't a threat anymore. He bore her mark – three deep slashes from chin to waist that looked very deep.

At least he could see she gave as good as she got before several burly men had stacked on top of her, pinning her to the floor. All he could see of her was what amounted to K's bare left foot sticking out, blood spattered up her leg. She wasn't answering his mental reach, so she must have been unconscious.

That was all the fuel he needed. His heartbeat was hammering in his ears as he completely switched over. His growl split the air before the gunfire did and Stryker, without the use of one of his lungs and bleeding profusely, found himself skittering across the floor in a vain attempt to get as far away from Logan as possible, panicking when his back hit the wall.

The last guard that had piled on K turned in just enough time to see the snarling feral as he slashed him across the throat and chest with his right hand and sunk his left set of claws into the next guard. Those protecting the buyers never stopped shooting him until they were completely out of bullets– for all the good it did them.

He'd gotten down to where he could see his wife, knocked out cold and bloodied when a wave of Hydra agents came in from behind. He killed the remaining guard holding K before launching himself toward the Hydra unit with a roar, mercilessly shredding them in mere moments before slowly turning his attention toward Stryker again.

He stalked toward him slowly, his menacing growl only broken when he needed a quick lungful of air. He didn't blink. Splatters of blood were shining up brightly from his uniform and across his face and arms. Everyone left alive in the room could feel the thunderous rumble from his growl as he closed the gap between he and Stryker.

Until K finally sat up and called his name. His head whipped toward her, growling low as the buyers shook. He made it to her quickly, halfway checking her over. A buyer moved and the sound of the fabric of his suit was enough for Logan to turn and snarl at him, effectively stopping any of them from considering leaving.

Natasha called through the headset for the incoming SHIELD unit to stop – apprehend all the buyers, but none of them were to step into the room until Logan was calmed down.

When he heard the assault rifles and combat gear clattering in the hall, he immediately turned toward the door, taking the steps necessary to guard her – still in total protect and defend mode. He was more than ready to kill them too, but K got to her feet shakily and teetered her way over to her snarling husband. One of the more sensible women in the buyers group told her to keep away from him – it was clear they were all properly terrified of him at that moment – more so than they were after watching K make short work of Stryker's newest Weapon X project and several guards.

K decided to use the opportunity. After all, SHIELD's intention was clear – they'd wanted her to lose it as a demonstration of how uncontrollable and unpredictable Weapon X operatives were. But, Logan was handling it for her.

"Colonel, why don't you call him off? You have total control, after all – don't you?" she glared at him, standing lopsided, her lost shoe embedded into a guard across the room who had quit breathing not long after she'd jammed her stiletto into his heart. "No luck with that? Why don't you try to tell me what to do?" Stryker just stared back, totally blindsided by the pair.

K tipped her head and took a step toward Stryker, Logan's growl growing deeper as she violated what he saw as the safe zone. Before she could take a second step, Logan had grabbed her arm and dragged her back to him.

When she shook her head at him and tried to pull away, he snarled at her and yanked her close before suddenly wrapping his teeth around her windpipe, growling lower now than before. All those in witness either gasped, screamed or held their breath, sure that the he was going to continue the bloodbath.

Instead, K instinctively relaxed. Her shoulders dropped. Her hands rested feather light on his arm and shoulder, and her head tipped further back a hair. Her simple act of submission caused him to let up and release her throat within a matter of seconds, only to reverently kiss where his teeth had just rested.

Most everyone that had witnessed it had no idea what they had just seen.

When her hand slipped up to his neck, he simply turned his head to kiss her wrist. Easing out of his berserk mindset, Logan turned his attention to Stryker again as K stayed where he told her. He began to beg as he wheezed and suddenly – the image of it enough to enrage Logan further. Showing fear to a predator. Stupid move.

"_Stop him!" _Tasha all but shouted into her ear.

"Why?" K replied, "Stryker deserves whatever he gets."

"We need to question him. He's a link. Just – I'll make sure you guys get a private swing at him when we're done, but we _need _his information," Tasha sounded desperate. "Please." K all but growled as she shook her head. Logan had just picked up Stryker by the front of the shirt.

"Love," K called out quietly, drawing Logan's attention. They met eyes and she reached out to him, "_Don't kill him -_" she requested, he started to growl at her. "_Yet_." The growling ceased entirely and he smirked, coming back to his senses all at once.

"Fine," Logan replied, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. "But I get first cut." She nodded her head in agreement as Logan met eyes with the SHIELD agent outside the door – the one that was staring at him wide eyed. "Come on in and pick 'em up, junior. What the hell're you waitin' for?" K had to bite back a laugh as they still waited until Tasha gave them the order to move.

"_If Wolverine is addressing you in anything more advanced than snarls and growls, DO WHAT HE SAYS." _Tasha ordered, sounding short that she even had to clarify.

As soon as the room was secured, Logan immediately began looking her over. He knew she was fine, but it was just such a habit of his.

"I thought for sure you were gonna lose it when he brought up the kids," Logan said, holding her head in his hands. She reached up and covered his wrists with her hands as he searched her face. "You sure you're alright?" She looked at his uniform – blood splattered and full of holes.

"Yeah …. I just … I couldn't decide what was going to be the most painful way to kill him. I killed him a dozen times in my head before I realized I hadn't moved." she admitted with a smirk. "Guess I'm getting old." Then before he could chastise or deny it she drew attention back to him "Look at you. You're fussing over me like I'm made of glass and here you are full of bullet holes."

"That's impossible.." Stryker stammered, staring at the couple. "Once he goes feral, he can't be controlled," his eyes landed on K. "Neither can she … what..." he stammered all the way out as the SHIELD agents dragged him out.

"He may have just seen too much, love," Logan said quietly, the rage beginning to build again. She nodded.

_Regardless of what Fury says, he has to die very soon. _K projected out. Logan nodded grimly and kissed her forehead as they followed the last of the agents out.

…

On board the helicarrier, Fury was in his own way … happy.

Although the mission didn't go exactly as planned – the effect was exactly what he'd intended and word had already gotten out how bad of an idea it was to implement Weapon X's strategies and methods. Another blow against the program that just wouldn't die.

Now, it was just a matter of finding out _why _Hydra was so eager to farm out or sell out and as luck would have it – the man to question was now in custody.

Unfortunately, Stryker refused to say a word to Fury in interrogation.

"I need an assistant," Fury said as he closed the door behind him.

"Which one are you going to ask?" his second in command, Maria Hill, was placing her money on Logan. Fury shook his head as they made their way to the bridge. He was torn. At any other time, he wouldn't have hesitated to answer Logan. The man had a way about him that just … made people talk. But seeing as Logan had, in his opinion overreacted – even for Logan, he found himself questioning the wisdom of having the angry feral man in a small room with anyone.

When they got to the bridge, he was pleased to see both Logan and his wife heads together and looking pretty damn peaceful. They both turned to look at him as he approached them, both of them eerily calm.

"I'm having a little trouble in interrogation. I'd like a little help from a lovely assistant," he said with a smirk. K dropped her hand on Logan's thigh.

"You're up, love," she said quietly, and he winked at her as he started to stand.

"No," Fury said, freezing Logan before he stood all the way. "I think I'd like K in on this one." Both of them looked taken back at the request.

"Why," K blurted out.

"You handled yourself better than Logan today," K was shaking her head – no, she really didn't.

"I have to question your judgment," K replied as Logan sat down again.

"Well, question it later. It's long overdue one of Stryker's weapons got to let him know what they thought of him," Fury replied. Logan leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I'll be watchin' darlin'," he told her quietly. K growled as she stood. Fury was not the person she wanted to be near and she wondered how smart this guy really was, asking for her help when she wanted to cut him nearly as much as she wanted to cut Stryker. It could very well end up with two dead bodies.

Instead of going to interrogation, however, he pulled her into his office.

"Before we go down to interrogation, we need to chat. This is my boat. Things happen the way I say. So, keep in mind that he's expecting me to come in again. I want you to act like you're not supposed to be there. Get him to think you're there to kill him unless he spills."

"But I _am _going to kill him."

"No. Not until we get our details."

"Give me a reason," K replied. "This guy has given more people trouble than damn near anyone else on the planet. He's personally responsible for the most horrible crimes against mutant kind and you want me to what? Hold his hand?" He let out a deep breath and pulled a pistol from under his desk. She frowned at the action, realizing that he was actually threatening her. She scoffed at the motion.

"Before we get started, I should let you know, this is loaded with carbonadium bullets. I'm aiming for your heart. Now that that's established, you want reasons? I'll give you three," Fury said, flipping on the bank of monitors on the wall to her right. Three of the screens that showed something other than fuzz clearly showed each of her children, their images available apparently through satellite seeing as they were all outside in different areas around the mansion. "Until your daughter pulled her little stunt, we had no reason to monitor her, but the other two, I'll admit, we've been watching since they first popped their claws." She was equal parts horrified and enraged as he continued. "You _will _play ball, K."

"If I know, Logan knows," K warned, sure that Logan would at any moment come barreling through the door once he realized what was happening.

"I'm well aware. Let's check on that, shall we?" he replied, flipping on another of the monitors on the bank of screens – this one showing a completely unconscious Wolverine being hauled off by several bulky looking SHIELD agents. In a panic, she reached out to him and found nothing. The footage was real. "At the first sign of Logan's temper getting the better of him, Barton shot him full of enough tranquilizers to drop a T-Rex," he paused to let her take it in. "Do we have an understanding?" She was shaking as she looked at him, a wave of fury washing over her that she had little control over.

"_Hur vågar du." _she snarled out, her hands balled into fists at her side. He concentrated hard on her, and realized exactly how far gone she was. He fiddled with his earwig, calling for Agent Coulson to get Thor in to his office on the double. She was mostly growling at this point, just occasionally repeating that phrase, though what it meant, he had no clue. When Thor finally made it in, he was wary of her as she belted out her next snarled out threat.

"_Jag tar ut det andra ögat, du son till en moderlös hora__!" _

"What the hell is she saying?" Fury asked, wondering if she was calling on some ancient Norse demon to aide her – he'd seen stranger, but K flipping over to a different language with no prior warning was something Fury had not yet experienced.

"She swore to tear your other eye out, Fury. You may have angered her – not wise to anger the last of my father's berserkr warriors, even for you," Thor answered as K continued, turning on Thor now.

"Visste du om det här ? Visste du att?" She demanded, glaring at the blond God and stalking up to him as he raised his hands between them and shook his head.

"Nej," Thor swore. She eyed him hard before wheeling back to Fury, slowly regaining control of herself. He watched her curiously for a moment as she looked as if she was concentrating very hard. He didn't realize how much effort it took for her to force herself back to English after an episode like that.

"How long have you been watching my children and to what end?" she said very slowly, her words heavily accented, as if her tongue just didn't want to form the words properly.

"Like I said, we've been watching James and Abbey since they popped their claws for the first time. You have to admit, Abbey gave us a reason to when the first time nearly killed Magneto," Fury said, but K continued to glare at him. "We've been watching them to keep track. In case anyone on the other side tried to take them and use them."

"Or in case you ever wanted to use them yourself," K accused.

"SHIELD is not in the business of mutilating people and using them as weapons."

"So what you did with me today … that was what? Secretarial?" Fury sighed.

"We are watching them to protect them."

"So you _don't _want them in SHIELD?"

"It would be nice to have someone like you or Logan on our team. You've both declined positions on numerous occasions. Maybe one of them will be smart." K shook her head.

"We've already taught them about SHIELD. Sorry." Fury smirked.

"Help me with my interrogations and I'll back off the kids," he said finally. She wanted desperately to talk to Logan about this. Making deals with Fury was similar to selling your soul to the devil. But, seeing as Logan was still unconscious, and likely in a SHIELD holding cell created specifically for him, she took her next best council.

"Will you hold him to it?" she asked, looking up at Thor. He looked shocked that she would turn to him. "Keep SHIELD off my kids and … I'll," she paused, not wanting to commit. "I'll give you my allegiance." Thor smiled warmly.

"You don't need to go that far, friend. I know what that would cost you." she let out a sigh of relief as he turned to Fury. "Do you still think it wise to go against a warrior who has blood ties to Asgard?"

Fury looked between the two, but refused to concede.

"Let's just get this interrogation under way," Fury said slowly.

Translations:: (For those that are curious)

Hur vågar du. – How dare you?

Jag tar ut det andra ögat , du son till en moderlös hora . – I will take out your other eye, you son of a motherless whore.

Visste du om det här ? Visste du att? – Did you know about this? Did you know?


	18. Tag Team Interrogation

**KJAX, Shinn, FFR, Scruffy &amp; Retro! Thanks guys! Every one of them makes me smile. **

**KJAX - as always, your input has been very appreciated. Thanks for letting me continue to borrow Apex. He's a lovely OC. **

**Retro - Well, I speak Swedish, so it's not too bad to write in it. I can also swear fluently in Italian, Japanese, German and Finnish. :D **

**Alright. Sorry it took so long for an update. Lots going on here - bottle feeding an orphaned puppy, death in the family and damned if Fury isn't one that needs some time to write properly. Also, ****I got my assignments for the Collaboration -I haven't written more than a thousand words for the new chapter for them yet though. **

**If you've been reading the collaboration, there is now a companion fic to go with it full of one shots. IF you need a smile, I recommend that you slip on over there and read and review chapter two ... **** s/11177656/2/Before-You-Kneel it's mine. I don't apologize for it either. **

* * *

K took one last look at Fury, her hand on the doorknob to the interrogation room.

"I'll be watching," he said, gesturing for her to do as she was told. He knew she wanted to kill him right at that moment. He didn't blame her either. It was Logan's voice in her head however that urged her forward.

_I'll deal with this when you're done, sweetheart, _he projected out. She thought for a moment that the feeling she had right then was nearly identical to how she felt when Weapon X was forcing her to do things too.

However, with no real recourse at the moment, she really did have little choice. She turned the knob and slipped into the room, leaning on it as she closed it, her eyes locked on the bastard that started all this bullshit.

"I didn't think Fury would just let you kill me," Stryker said, a false bravado to the tone of his voice.

"Don't pretend to be brave," she replied. "It doesn't suit you." She still hadn't moved. "Tell me what I want to know." He shook his head slowly.

"I can't do that. Hydra will kill me."

"No, dumbass, I'll kill you if you don't. Only, I'll hunt down everyone and everything you've ever loved and kill them first – just so you have to watch every one of them pay for _your _mistakes," K growled. "After all – it's what I was trained to do." He paled.

"You remember -"

"Everything."

His mouth went very dry suddenly as her glare intensified.

"H-how did you and Logan -"

"Don't you _dare _try to ask me anything about Logan," K snarled. "In fact, you don't get to ask about anything. You will answer _my _questions to the fullest of your abilities, or I will start shaving things off."

…..

"She's a little bit evil, you know that don't you?" Fury asked.

"Don't. Just … don't. I got nothin' friendly to say to you and I damn sure ain't gonna listen to you badmouth my wife," Logan growled out. "Why don't you let me outta this damn cell?"

"Not until I have my information." Logan stared back at him, rage building. "And because of _that_. I let you out now and you kill me or give it a damn good shot. Just stay were you are and cool off."

"This is why she's always hated working with you," Logan said as Fury reached the door. "No matter what anyone does – for you, for SHIELD …. hell, Nick, how long have I worked as an Avenger? Don't matter. Just another damn tool in your collection." Fury froze and straightened up a little more, looking over his shoulder at his old … well, considering the circumstances, Nick wasn't sure what to call Logan anymore.

"You still think you got some kind of higher purpose don't you?" he turned to face a rather perplexed looking Wolverine. "You don't get it. After Weapon X, you didn't just stop being a weapon. You just switched alliances. You went from one black ops unit to another to a damn mutant terrorist group."

"The X-Men aren't terrorists."

"Yeah? Then why do they need a murderer like you? They didn't recruit you for your people skills. What is it you like to say? '_I'm the best there is at what I do, and I what I do isn't very nice'_? That familiar? Well what is it that you do, Logan? You kill people. Messy and merciless. They recruited you because they needed a weapon that could kill. They recruited you because their little group of teenage mutant miscreants weren't up to the task when it was necessary." Logan wanted to argue the point but found he just couldn't. "And before you try and refute it, the Avengers took you for the same thing. All these years and you never got it. You're a hot commodity with these … teams and it isn't because you'd take the prize for congeniality either. It's because you're the best weapon. The best killer." he paused, the two men glaring at each other.

"In spite of that, I consider you my friend, even if you don't want to hear it," Fury said after a stretch. "And as a friend, let me do my job. Yes, I've been watching you and your equally dangerous wife _and your children. _But that has been in large part because I'm not the only one watching. More than one entity knows about Abigail and James. I found out two days ago that at least one other group has been watching Rose exclusively. SHIELD isn't the biggest danger out there to those kids."

"But they are a danger," Logan growled back.

"Depends on who you ask," Fury replied. "Your wife is not my biggest fan." there was a short pause. "And I don't blame her. She's got reason to be wary, and that's all I can say right now. Maybe we can discuss this somewhere private later if she doesn't kill me."

"I wouldn't make too many plans if I were you," Logan retorted. "What she's got in mind for you is far more efficient than I would have come up with."

"And her efficiency and creativity is what makes _her_ so desirable. Just as vicious – hell, maybe even more so, but as Stryker said in his sales pitch … a helluva lot easier to hide her pretty little white ass in a cocktail dress, or fatigues, or hell – even those damn X-Men uniforms than to send you out no matter how you're dressed."

…

K didn't have to do much to Stryker. Not as much as she wanted to anyhow. As it turned out, the psychological effect she had on him was more substantial than she ever could have imagined it would be. He flinched when she took a seat across from him at the table and gently covered his hand with hers, her eyes locked onto his face as he stared at her hand.

Accelerated heart beat. The acrid scent of fear and the sour taste in the air that signaled high anxiety. His hand shook as she very slowly released a single claw before making a lighting fast motion to cut through his handcuffs, the razor sharp adamantium claw not so much as touching his skin. All of that without looking as if she'd moved a hair.

"Why..."

"Unlike you, I don't think it's fair to restrain someone before beating them half to death or even letting a monster try and rape them," K replied. "Spoiler alert …. I'm not gonna rape you," she whispered.

"I'll tell you everything, just please …. don't kill me," he requested. She refused to agree, instead pulling a sheet of paper, single spaced and covered with questions Fury wanted answered from her pocket.

"Start at the top, read the questions one by one and give the full answers to each as you go. Speak clearly. And in case you get any bright ideas, remember that I can tell when you're lying or withholding. Go."

…..

Two hours later, as Stryker was growing hoarse from speaking, Fury entered the room.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mrs. Howlett. You may return to your husband now," Fury said evenly.

"I'm not done yet." K said low. In one smooth move, she stood, spun and punched Fury in the throat before his arm could come up quick enough to block her. He lay on the floor, gasping uselessly for air as she knelt down next to him and removed his earwig and his com before searching him quickly and thoroughly for weapons and removing them.

"What are you doing?" Stryker croaked as she turned to face him.

"You answered the questions Fury had, but I have some of my own. How did you find out about my kids?" she growled, the look in her eyes something entirely beyond anything Stryker _or _Fury ever imagined. The air felt electric as she stood there, somehow incredibly menacing even in her stillness.

"We always kept tabs on Logan … and when you two started running together, it just eased up our surveillance efforts. Much easier when two are together … not really any different than Apex and Tigra."

"So you've known for years," she clarified.

"Yes and no. After your escape from the workshop, I was removed from the program. Blacklisted. Infusing two ferals with retractable claws … _both _of whom escaped, well, it didn't do much for my career. The truth is that had I known you two were producing children," he froze up, knowing that telling the truth would not find him any mercy.

"You would have tried to take them sooner," she finished for him. He refused to meet her eyes as he jerkily nodded.

"Neither of you were ultimately cooperative enough for use as operatives. The end goal once you'd both proven too hard to keep was children from the two of you."

"So you were part of the Hydra push in Canada last year."

"Yes."

"Who else is running it? Cornelius and Professor Hudson are both dead."

"Yes, they are. That was you and your husband, wasn't it?"

"I'm not answering your questions. Who."

"Graydon Creed. The Reavers. Lady Deathstrike. A man named Adam Harkins and Matthew Risman – you met him at the meeting earlier. I'm sure that SHIELD would have better questions for him. I'm old news, K. This meeting was supposed to be the symbolic changing of the guard." He just stared at her as she searched his eyes, hoping for a lie there.

In the meantime, Fury finally got back to his feet.

"So I should take my bank of questions to Risman," he said hoarsely. Stryker's brow furrowed and he flickered his eyes between the director and the tiny woman.

"You planned this whole thing?"

"The punch wasn't in the script," Fury replied. "K, you comin' with me?" Fury asked. She scowled.

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"Yes. You can leave the rest of this to Logan if you'd prefer."

"I think a tag team effort is required." Fury nodded.

"Alright then. I'll just wait for you to finish up here." with that, the door opened and Fury left, only to be replaced by Logan.

The two ferals shared a look as Stryker began to beg for his life. Not one word was uttered between them before the cutting began.

…

"Are you going to just follow me around until my parents get back?" Rose said quietly – used to speaking in low tones to hiding ferals. A habit she grew up using to her advantage. He'd been following her for days and frankly, she just wished he'd talk to her directly instead of watching her from a distance.

"It's dangerous for you to be outside right now," Colton said quietly.

"Why is that? Does it have anything to do with the work you're doing for SHIELD?"

"Who said I was doing anything for SHIELD?"

"Well, you did … sorta."

"He's fishing for Fury," Daken said smoothly as he stepped from around the corner of the school. Colton growled without thinking about it.

Of the many things he found disconcerting about Logan's oldest child was his ability to completely mask his scent. Coupled with the natural abilities he'd inherited from his father, he could sneak up on anyone. It was obvious why K liked to joke that he needed a bell around his neck.

"But to what end?" Rose replied, finally closing her book as her brother sat down next to her.

"Haven't figured that part out. _Yet._" Daken answered as he smiled at him.

Rose had always gotten along with Laura better than most, and she certainly got along with Daken better than anyone else did. With Laura it made sense. The two could pass for sisters and they tended to simply enjoy being in each others company. With Daken though … neither understood it. They didn't have too much in common other than their father – and that would always be a point of contention for him. After months of trying to figure it out, both had given up trying to find an explanation. They just had to follow their gut reactions to each other and admit they just hit it off.

"Come on, Rose, time to train," Daken told her as he offered her his hand up.

"Does Logan know you're training Rose?" Colton asked, causing Daken to stiffen up considerably as Rose stood at his side, turning to look at Colton.

"What the old man doesn't know … is none of his damn business anyhow," Daken growled out. "You should mind your own damn business too." Rose waved at Colton as Daken put his arm around her shoulders and led her away. It took about two seconds for Colton to decide to follow, sure that Logan and K would want to know exactly what Daken was doing with the least durable and most mysterious of the Howlett children.

…..

When Logan and K stepped out of the interrogation room, both were appropriately splattered with blood and the room itself was eerily quiet. One peek past them before Logan closed the door confirmed to Fury that their most experienced and seasoned clean up crew would be necessary. There was little chance that there would be any conclusive markers other than DNA to prove that the mess in the room was once Colonel Wm Stryker.

"Do you two want to hose off before we get to the other guys?" Fury asked dully. He wasn't sure bringing the two of them in like this was going to be very conducive to any interrogation. Likely the people being interrogated would simply clam up from fear.

"No. Let's just get it over with." Logan replied, K nodding in agreement. The three of them made their way into the large conference room that was currently holding those that SHIELD determined were possible Hydra from the meeting. Some were known …. others were suspected or confirmed by Agent Hill. All told, nearly half of the people in the meeting room were Hydra that had infiltrated the various countries and organizations. The rest were there for good measure. Fury was feeling good about it going in. But both K and Logan had already had enough of the whole fiasco.

Risman was the one Fury had pulled aside immediately, and he had that Hydra …. attitude about him. It was something Logan could never grasp. Here this loser was, in a damn interrogation room on the helicarrier … the room was sure to be protected and isolated from anything vital and insulated against all forms of tech, but this idiot. This idiot was grinning as if he was running the room. That wasn't going to sit well with the Mrs.

Fury had Logan and K on the opposite side of the room than those to be included in this … Hydra outing. While Logan and Fury ran the interrogation, K took it on herself to simply watch the reactions from those in the peanut gallery yet to be interrogated as she paced.

They'd reached a stand still as far as getting information went and several from the peanut gallery held the same smug expression on their faces as did Risman.

K wasn't sure if it was to his credit or his detriment, but he had refused to say much but to repeat the Hydra credo several times. Torture didn't seem to do the trick very well. He was getting belligerent when he finally declared that neither Fury or Logan had the clearance to kill him and that Hydra would not allow him to die at Logan's claws.

"Cut off one head, and two more will take it's -" A **snikt** rang out, followed by a muffled thump as Rismans' head hit the floor and rolled toward the holding pool of suspects.

"Which of you assholes are the two to take his place?" K growled out, Risman's blood dripping from her claws.

"Diplomacy, K! I asked you to be diplomatic!" Fury shouted, "There were still ways to get information from him!"

"I don't _do_ diplomatic," K snarled before turning her attention back to the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another potential suspect wiggling something around in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck no you don't," K snarled out, grabbing his jaw and yanking his mouth open. Logan smirked. He'd seen it too, but never figured there was much he could do when they chose to go for the poison pellet. Leave it to her to find a way around it. Fury stared wide eyed as she did her thing. Sitting on the man's chest, his mouth yanked open, Logans' boot on his forehead, she spotted the tooth that held the pellet and grabbed a hold of it with her fingers and a dry piece of cloth.

"You don't die until I say so – and sure as hell not by the method of your choosing, asshole," K growled out as the man began to scream – K pulling the tooth out bare handed.

"It was a little loose anyhow," she said nonchalantly before tossing it toward Fury, who caught it in mid air with a smirk. "Now, the only ones that have those little suckers are those higher up the food chain. Spill it and if you're lucky I'll kill you quickly." Whimpering and with blood flowing freely he refused until she gave Logan a nod and he began using pressure points against him as she held him down.

Logan's knowledge of the human body and how best to harm it showed in ways that had even Fury uncomfortable. It took a little time and a bit of creativity on Logan's part to wheedle what answers they could from him, but once he started to talk, it just flowed.

Two agents came in to remove each remaining suspect and take them to private rooms to finish questioning. All of them were more than willing to talk after watching the two ferals work.

When the room was cleared, Fury requested they join him in his office. Logan had told him his only chance of getting K off his ass was to make sure that K understood every facet of why he was watching the kids. That would mean revealing _everything._ Anything less would mean death for the director and Logan warned Fury that he refused to stop her should she decide to sign his death warrant.

…..

Daken and Rose were in the danger room and he was quietly giving her instruction, having her attack him and correcting her form as they worked. As much as Colton hated to admit it, the two of them were very well suited to train together.

Although Rose wasn't a feral herself, she had enough balance and strength to come as close to being feral as a person could. She was already performing advanced disarming techniques, throws and some very dirty attacks … all of them flawlessly. They continued to work until Daken decided enough was enough for the day. He was understandably cautious when it came to making sure she wasn't pushed too far.

"Same time tomorrow …. don't make me come find you either," Daken told her as she caught her breath. Rose nodded.

"Alright. I just got caught up in my book." She gave him a quick hug and rushed off for the showers. Daken was shutting down the booth when Colton blocked his path.

"How long have you been training her?" he asked, watching the smaller man carefully.

"Long enough to know she doesn't need you," Daken replied, intending to step around him, but Colton would not let him pass. "Move out of my way, fur ball. You're really not my type."

"What Rose, or any of Logan and K's children need, is not your decision to make."

"And you think it's yours? Rose is a big girl. Just because the old man can't see that doesn't mean she should be burdened with his delusions," Daken replied, again trying to step around Colton, and again finding the large panther like feral refusing to let him pass.

"No...you decide what to burden her with. Now that Fury knows what she can do." Colton spit out. Daken scoffed at him, sure he was trying to bait him.

"Fury has _no_ idea what Rose can do," he drawled out, his tone was cocky, condescending.

"And you do?" Colton asked - something about him tripping the smaller man off, causing him to snarl in response. He caught himself, quickly reclaiming his calm demeanor.

"Nice try. But if you want to find out about Rose, I suggest you speak with the girl yourself." Daken said as he draped his towel over his shoulder and finally shoved his way past Colton. "Keep in mind though … she's just as wary as her mother when it comes to SHIELD."

"What are you doing with Rose...really? What do you think you're preparing her for?" Colton asked, and to his unease, Daken stopped to face him in the hallway for a moment.

"That doesn't concern you … unless you want to misuse her yourself," he replied, the two men locked eyes for a moment before Daken smirked and turned. He didn't even make it five steps before Colton stopped him again.

"What time does Rose go to sleep?" Colton challenged. Daken froze and turned around, confused at the seemingly out of place question.

"What on earth are you -"

"Who's her best friend? What's her favorite book? Where does she go after she gets in a fight?...You think _you're_ watching out for Rose? I have been watching all of K's children since they were born while you were busy attempting to kill their father. And I am STILL watching...from whatever form that danger might take." He said it with a finality that simply could have no response, and to Colton's shock, Daken looked somewhat humbled by the sentiment. Maybe, just maybe Daken was starting to understand how negatively his sibling's lives would have been had he ever succeeded in killing either Logan or K. How close had he come to condemning them to the same wayward path he'd been forced down?

The very thought of Rose being any different than she was right at that moment disturbed him. He would have to learn more about this lurking friend of his father.


	19. Spy vs Spy

__A/N - Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reads and reviews, you know how much I love yas for it.__

__KJAX - no tellin' what Daken has in mind. That boy...__

__cew1088 - that is a fine question. I haven't really seen any one person that meets my mental picture of her, BUT, I think the woman with the closest bone structure and facial expressions would probably be Noomi Rapace ... I adore her, and she's dark haired, Swedish, and can get across a lot in just a look. (though her figure is not quite right)__

__Retro - glad you liked it, but I think it was about as long as the others ... heavier on dialogue maybe. Hmmm. Hope this makes up for it.__

__FFR - you got it. Though, who said Fury was off the hook yet? More to come and explanations ahead!__

__Shinn &amp; Scruffy - I didn't see any questions there, but XOXO anyhow!__

__The Freelancer Collaboration has started posting Captiol Chapters now, and right now my Deadpool Chapter is up ... link is on my profile. Also, there's a link to a collection of Marvel/Hunger Games One Shots that accompany the main fic ... I have Logan meeting his stylist in chapter two over there. Would love some feedback from my 'regulars' if you're interested at all.__

__Thanks so much for hanging in there ... and now, off we go! Hope to update soon.__

* * *

"What do you mean, we can't talk here? I thought you said it was your goddamned boat – you sayin' you ain't the one in charge in your own damn boat?" K growled out. Logan had made her promise to hear Fury out before she gutted him, and frankly, she was under the impression that he was just trying to buy time, putting her off from telling her whatever was so damned critical that she shouldn't kill him.

"I'm saying that even I have bosses, and when it comes to you two, higher ups are interested. There are cameras and microphones everywhere," Fury said, looking truly upset that he couldn't just say what he had in mind.

"And I'm sayin that's a cop out," K replied. "I think you're full of shit and don't have anything to tell me –you're just hoping I won't skin you." In a quick move, he lunged forward and grabbed her wrists, yanking them behind her back and pinning her to the wall. A ****snikt**** rang out and Fury froze. He had K immobilized, but Logan wasn't having it, his claws barely touching Fury's throat.

"If you got any damn brains in that big bald head 'a yours, you'll let my wife go before I open ya up," Logan growled.

"Logan, put the claws away," Fury asked nicely. "I'm just trying to get close enough to tell her without her losing her temper."

"So __this__ is how you achieve that?" K said quietly, looking up at the director as a trickle of blood slid down his neck.

"If I didn't have you pinned, would you let me get close enough to whisper without taking a stab at me?"

"No."

Fury frowned, releasing her and stepping back as far as he could, bumping into Logan who moved with him, not letting him off the hook until K was away from the wall.

K and Logan met eyes and she stepped forward, standing on her tip toes so she could lean toward Fury this time. One last time that she'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Are you trying to discreetly tell me that SHIELD is out of your hands and you have concerns?" she asked so quietly Fury almost didn't hear her.

"Close," he replied returning his answer at barely a whisper – he was all but breathing it out, though both ferals were listening with rapt attention to his words. "There is a movement to use parts of weapon X for SHIELD's benefit. I stand by our old policy that we don't make weapons," he turned his head to look at Logan. "We use them."

"You're not winning any points here," K replied.

"I know that, but if I'm out of the way, the floodgates will open. You can fight off the bad guys. You can take on AIM and Hydra and FoH and every other psychotic damned lunatic around, but if SHIELD comes after you, they will have the full backing of the US military. Don't try to pretend that the two of you could stand up to that on your own."

"Is that a __threat__, Fury?" Logan growled low. He shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't throw my weight around like that."

The two of them discussed it quickly thorough the bond before Logan retracted his claws and Fury let out the breath he was holding.

"So where can we get details on this, Nick?" K asked. Her whole demeanor had changed quickly when she decided he wasn't lying or hiding more than necessary – out of concern of being overheard, not for the sake of holding on to his precious secrets. He watched the two of them for a moment, looking worn and tired before he answered.

"You're right, Logan, it's been too long. Poker sounds great. I'll be there," he replied in a normal tone of voice, the change so loud to the two of them it was almost deafening. He quickly returned to more hushed levels. "Grimm's tonight. You need to find someone for each of those kids that you can trust to keep a close eye on them … a protector."

* * *

The couple had just gotten off the com to the X-Men, having been informed that the kids had already made good on their plans for the evening. Abbey, of course, had disappeared the moment classes were out for the weekend and James had done much the same – though where he got off to, Storm couldn't answer. Rose was the only one being the 'good kid' – her plans were to spend the better part of the weekend watching movies with Blåklint and a few other girls her age. Jean promised to reach out to the two feral teens and put them on notice, which K had to admit would have to do for now.

Knowing they were out while people wanted them … she'd be worried sick all night now.

* * *

"When he said poker night, I didn't think he actually meant … poker night," K said uneasily as she and Logan stepped into the wide, smoke filled room that housed Ben Grimm's weekly poker stakes. Only, it seemed he had a tournament going instead of just a game.

"It's not bad, I promise – 'cept don't trust Grimm. He cheats," Logan told her as he guided her to a table.

"Isn't that sweet – all this time and just now you get to bringin' the little lady around," Grimm grumbled out. "Glad ya did though, we were gonna be a little short – not that you two could make up for that too much." K gave him a raised eyebrow as he chuckled to himself and offered her a seat next to him.

"I didn't come to play … really I just came to talk to Nick," K started to say before Ben cut her off.

"What? You scared I'm gonna take all yer money? Come on, sweet cheeks, live a little," he rasped out between puffs on his cigar. She turned to Logan and he smirked at her. "Don't listen to him. He's the worst damn cheater in this group," Grimm growled out, his glare set on her husband.

"You're a sore loser, Ben," Logan replied, pulling a chair out for his wife – far away from the Thing as he explained that Ben was still mad from their last game together – apparently Logan had single handedly cleaned him out. Most of the faces around the tables were ones K was familiar with, though in several cases, it was 'work' related only.

As she sunk into the seat Logan had pulled for her, Nick came over.

"We'll talk when the room clears a little," he said low. "Just try to relax and have a little fun – everyone here is on your side, I promise you that." K looked around the room, a little uneasy at the number of people.

"Fury..." she began

"I know, I said I'd tell you – and I will, but let some of the fringe leave first." he told her.

If Nick was right about them having her back, it was a damn good group to have at your side. All of the Fantastic Four was there, most of the Avengers and plenty of freelance heroes, as she liked to think of them. Logan took a seat at the table next to hers, and when she looked around the one she was seated at, she wasn't sure what to make of it. Carol Danvers, Stark, Goliath, and Jennifer Walters.

"Do you know how to play?" Carol asked as Stark shuffled the cards. K's eyebrows went up as she looked over her shoulder at Logan. He caught her eye long enough to give her a wink before she turned back to her table.

"A little," K said unsurely. It had been literally years since the last time she'd sat down to poker.

"That's the kind of response we like to hear," Jennifer said with a grin as the cards began to fly.

"What are we playin', Ben?" Goliath shouted across the room, and all eyes fell to him as he grinned.

"Let's go easy on the new girl … how 'bout five card draw?" Grimm said, watching for K's reaction. She looked a little surprised, but just turned to face her table, finding grins all around. __Of course,__ she thought to herself, __How else are they gonna cheat?__

* * *

"Where's James?" Michael asked the room at large, though he was looking at Rose.

"Out," she replied, knowing full well he was watching her.

"I needed to talk to him."

"What for? Did you finally heal up and want another beating?" Rose asked, without taking her eyes off the screen, tossing popcorn into her mouth as the girls around her smirked and giggled. No one could believe that the tall, handsome __well built __Rasputin boy had gotten his ass so thoroughly handed to him by sweet, funny James.

"Listen, just … would you please tell him I gotta ask him something?" Rose sighed and finally turned to face him for a moment.

"No. You want to talk to him that badly, leave him a note or something. I doubt he'll talk to you though."

Michael watched her for a moment, it was clear to everyone there that he still wanted to say … something.

"Rosie.." he started, and she locked eyes with him, pinning him to the spot. "I'll … catch you later." She watched him leave, her gaze locked to the spot where he'd disappeared for a few seconds before turning back to the movie with a sigh.

"Well it doesn't shock me things didn't work out with that one," Angela said reassuringly to Rose, who glowered at her in response. "Maybe you need a turn with the more sullen, 'the world isn't fair' type." Rosie sighed as she shook her head slowly.

"Yeah, right. Like I need more drama. No, I think I'm done for a while. Guys are idiots. All of them," Rose grumbled out. "This is one of those times I'm actually going to _listen_ to my father. No more dating for a while."

"Well, sure you say that now," Angela mumbled. "Not like you have a fan club or anything just following you around brooding and watching you."

"What was that?" Rose asked, her brow wrinkled as she paid a little closer attention to the tigress.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud." Rose watched her for a moment before simply turning her attention back to the movie as Blåklint offered her the popcorn.

* * *

"You said you didn't know how to play," Grimm grumbled. Last table of the tournament had boiled down to Grimm, Fury, Hank, Logan and K.

"I said nothing of the sort," K countered. Logan folded next hand and stepped back.

"Figure out her tell yet, Runt?" Grimm rasped out.

"Doubt I ever will, and if I did, I wouldn't tell ya." Logan countered, walking behind the rest of the players at the table before stopping behind Grimm.

"I figured you'd wanna go stand by your woman," he said, turning to look at Logan, who just shook his head.

"She cleaned me out – I wanna watch her." Appeased by his answer, Grimm turned back to his hand and Logan smirked at K from across the table.

__He's got nothin' sweetheart.__ Logan projected out. K, showed no reaction, but to raise the bet. Hank folded on seeing the look on Logan's face as he walked to stand behind Fury.

"Now, damnit – I __know__ what you're doin', Logan. You ain't gonna see my cards." Fury griped.

"What the hell difference does it make, Nick – he's out."

"But _she_ isn't," Fury pointed out as K finally smirked. Grimm looked between Fury and the two ferals and threw his cards down.

"Goddamned __cheats!__" he barked as Logan started to chuckle and K grinned.

"You should just fold, K," Fury suggested across the table. "I always win."

"No one can __always __win, Nick," K countered. "Sooner or later, you're going to take a fall." The crowd that had stayed watched silently as the two stared each other down. Neither was showing any tells.

"You must think you have something pretty good," Fury noted. K just shrugged.

"One way to find out." Finally, after much consideration the two laid their cards down, neither of them looking as the shouts erupted around them – too busy with their stare down … at least until Logan kissed her. Fury had a small straight to K's four of a kind. He smirked when he finally looked at the hand, finally cutting the crap and leaning forward as the talk rose up around them.

The remainder of the evening was filled with discussion about SHIELD's new direction. It left K with more questions than answers, and to her unease, Fury didn't have answers for any of the important questions she had in mind.

* * *

"I just love waking up next to you," Vanessa cooed. The young lovebirds had been making a real habit of sneaking out and crashing in the boathouse when his parents were out of the mansion – one of the few places that Tyler and Abbey never seemed to make use of. To say that the two were deeply afflicted by a major case of puppy love would have been the understatement of the year, though …. puppy love didn't often progress to such physical levels.

It was the morning after their first time together and Rose was the one to read him the riot act after Vanessa walked away– Logan and K were still out on a mission after all, and Abbey was gone with Tyler. Rose was all there was. She did it within earshot of both Laura and Daken though and during the middle of it, Laura made her way over, totally comfortable with interrupting their 'discussion'.

"I don't understand why you're angry with him. Didn't you have sex with the Rasputin boy?" Laura asked, getting a glare from both twins.

"This is nothing like that," James cut in – still fiercely protective of his twin – particularly where Mike came in and highly defensive about his relationship with Vanessa.

"It better not be, or mom will skin you," Rose argued. James let out a sigh.

"I really __don't__ want to talk about this with my sister, or my Aunt for that matter … so would you both mind just … I don't know – dropping it?" James said testily. The two women gave him a glare and Rose narrowed her eyes at her brother. "No, Rosie, you can't see. Just – don't even try." She gave him a sour look.

"I'm going to figure out how to get around you sooner or later, brother."

"I doubt that. Don't forget what Uncle Charlie said … you probably __can't.__ Lucky me," he said with a smirk, earning a punch in the shoulder from his sister as she left him alone.

He had started his way upstairs and was nearly to the top of the steps when Daken put his arm around the young man's shoulders.

"Finally, my baby brother joins the ranks of manhood," Daken said low. "About damn time. How did it go?"

"Get away from me," James said with a little growl.

"Oh, come on. I'm the one that told you to take her to the boat house. Don't I deserve at least a thank you?" Daken was grinning, he hadn't expected James to actually follow his advice. James finally let out a sigh and a very mumbled thanks before slipping into his room and closing the door behind him. This had to be worse than if his parents had found out. He figured he'd be chewed out by them, but to have Daken leering at him and grinning as if he was actually __proud __of him was a little too much.

When he finally got done washing up and changing, Daken was again waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"I want you to join me in the danger room," Daken said clearly. James huffed out a laugh.

"I'll bet you do," James replied.

"It's not to kick your ass, junior. I want to train you,"

"No thanks, Dad has that covered."

"That's just it, I don't think he does. Try working with me. You might just like it."

James stopped and the two met eyes – equal now in height. Since Daken had come to stay at Xaviers, James had been wary of him. He simply couldn't trust him. However, seeing as his twin had become so close, he had to wonder if his older brother wasn't as bad as he'd given him credit for. He also quickly realized that the best way to keep an eye on his interactions with his twin was to get a little closer to him. He wasn't trying to manipulate him this time, for a change. He dropped his eyes as he thought it over, finally nodding his head.

"Alright," he finally conceded, to Daken's obvious pleasure. "But just this once. You try anything funny..."

"Don't worry so much. Nothing funny. I actually have my reasons for wanting to train you."

"You mind sharing?"

"Not yet, no. But, eventually I will."

* * *

Abbey and Tyler had taken advantage of both the weekend and her parent's absence in the same fashion that James had. It seemed every second they shared together just drew them closer. Tyler was getting to a point where he was having real trouble keeping away from her.

He'd heard the rumors about a few of the other seniors and a bold junior or two that had been flirting with her, though none of them had attempted to take it beyond a very G-rated tone.

It didn't matter to him though, already, he saw her as his. Logan's warning to take it easy was becoming quieter and quieter in the back of his head and he'd taken to carrying the ring he'd bought for her with him, just waiting now for the right time to ask her.

"They're due back today," Abbey said as she pulled her shirt back on, looking over her shoulder at her blonde lover. He nodded and kissed her behind the ear.

"You want me to stay away or is it alright if I go ahead and keep you company until your Dad kicks me out?" Tyler asked with a little smile – only half joking.

"They'll just be coming in from a mission, so it's probably safe to stick around," Abbey replied. Tyler grinned earnestly. She didn't want him to go anymore than he wanted to.

* * *

As it turned out, Abbey and Tyler got back to the mansion not long before Logan and K did. Both of them looked troubled as they asked Jean to reach out to all the Howlett kids. Abbey looked concerned – rarely had they ever handled things like this. Logan turned to Abbey and Tyler as Jean walked off.

"Ty, you better come too," he said seriously. "This involves you." The young couple shared a nervous look. Whatever this was, it wasn't good.

When all the kids were gathered in Charles' office, they waited a moment longer … the door opened and Laura, Daken, Scott, Kitty, Zoe, Monet, Betsy and Kurt all filed in, followed closely by Colton, Greer and Jean.

"I'm not getting into details because we don't have any – yet," Logan said clearly, but quietly. "Until we get things straightened out, you all need to have someone keepin' eyes on you.

"Laura will be sticking with Rose," K said. "Scott with James, Kurt with Abbey, Betsy with Tyler."

"And Zoe and Monet with Will and Angela, respectively." Logan added.

"What about me?" Kitty asked, both she and Daken looked confused for a moment.

"You're with Daken," Logan said carefully. Both looked outraged.

"I don't need a goddamned babysitter," Daken growled out. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," he snarled out, Years of frustration toward his father again boiling to the surface. The very idea that he needed ….__Kitty?__

"Yeah, I know. But that's why I thought Kitty would be a good fit. You can fight with the best. __But,__" Logan said, hoping to defuse the situation, "If by some small chance you were overpowered … Kitty would be the one that could get you out of it."

"I thought I was being called here to protect someone," Daken snarled. "I'm too old for you to try to protect me." Logan had opened his mouth to say something when K cut him off.

"Who did you want to protect?" K asked without realizing how much Daken thought of Rose. His jaw tightened and he looked more irritated when he finally answered.

"I thought I was going to help Rose." Both Logan and K were surprised by his answer. They looked at each other a moment, eyebrows raised and before they could discuss it,

"OK. Do that," K said. "If one set of eyes are good, two are better." Daken still looked angry. The very thought that he needed protection … ridiculous.

"Again, what about me?" Kitty asked, upset now that she was out of the loop. K was running through her head who could use extra help … Kurt could pull Abbey, Betsy could put a mind whammy on just about anyone and Scott was plenty capable of stopping any attacker with his optic blasts.

"Blåklint," Logan said surely. "She might need help too." K was surprised by his insight and found herself nodding. How had she forgotten about her niece? She relaxed on her realization about Blåklint. Knowing she was safe had lifted a weight she hadn't even known was on her mind.

"Is that all? Just ….. you're assigning us chaperones?" James asked, confused as to why they needed protection.

"Pretty much, though, I'd like to talk to you about Vanessa a little later," K said, her eyes boring into James'. He dropped his head and nodded.

"I'll be in the game room when you're ready," he replied quietly. K watched him with deep interest as he left. It appeared the young man was maturing maybe even faster than his sisters. The girls followed suit, and their bodyguards left with them, prepared to answer as many questions as they knew the answers to. Their parents had decided that secrets hadn't been helping anyone and total honesty would go further with protecting them. Everyone in the immediate circle knew everything K and Logan did.

"I can trust you guys to keep an eye out, right? Just whoever you think needs it." Logan asked, looking toward Colton, Greer and Jean.

"Of course, you don't even need to ask," Greer replied quickly. After all that K and Logan had told them … SHIELD's involvement and Fury's thinly veiled threat … even if he wasn't calling it that, it had their closest friends truly concerned.

Weapon X, though a giant pain in the ass, was something they could handle. Something they could feasibly crush even. But SHIELD? Jean was worried this was a battle they simply couldn't win. K and Logan wearily turned and walked out, leaving the three of them to discuss their plans.

"Colton?" Greer asked, looking up at him imploringly.

"I need to talk to them alone," he said quietly, stalking out behind the two miniscule ferals. She turned to Jean, the two of them a unified front without even discussing it yet.

"You know who's left needing protection," Jean said solemnly.

"Logan and K," Greer replied, the redhead nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll monitor them while they're in the mansion," Jean said quietly. "They don't have a solid plan of attack yet. He doesn't want to go anywhere until they have an idea of what they need to do and she doesn't want to leave until she's had some one on one time with each of the kids." Greer nodded.

"Until then, I vote we 'shadow' the kids so that they think we're on them," Greer added. It was decided.


	20. Feral Insights

_A/N - Retro, FFR, Scruffy, cew1088 &amp; Shinn - thanks so much for the reviews! So glad you're still with me here (for now, anyhow). _

_Let's see ... FFR - Fury is only human, and he does make mistakes, oversights, errors ... from time to time. Glad you enjoy the direction with the kids, hope you like this one too. _

_Scruffy - I answered this in a PM, but I'll put it up here publicly. The Fury I have in mind here is Nick Fury Jr, though admittedly the man carries Sam Jackson's voice. _

_cew - I do so love Kathryn Winnick, but I guess I just had to find someone that was more Swedish. (Winnick is Ukranian and gorgeous, Rapace is actually Swede :) Go Swedes!)_

_Shinn - yes, it's fun to ruffle Daken's feathers, isn't it? _

_KJAX - again, my consultant for all thinks Apex/Colton. Much love to you my friend and thanks for the help!_

* * *

Colton rushed up behind Logan and K, who turned to face him before he could quite reach them, both of them with looks of intense concentration on their faces.

"I need to speak with you both – in private," Colton said in hushed tones.

"Does it have to be right now?" K asked, knowing full well that James was waiting for her.

"Ready room in ten minutes," he replied. Logan nodded and the two of them headed to see James quickly.

"Mom-" James said, but K raised her hand, palm toward him to silence him.

"You crossed the line. Are you at least being careful?" she asked, all business in her tone.

"Of course."

"Respectful?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you love her?" there was no pause as James answered clearly 'yes'. She sighed and nodded her head. "You guys are growing up so damn fast," she lamented quietly. "OK. Take care of her."

"That's it?" Scott said, disbelief in his voice. "I thought you were going to chew him out."

"No point. He's not being a jackass, not pushing her into it either. So where's the problem?" Logan replied.

"But if you make me a grandmother anytime soon, I'll neuter you." K half teased. James grinned, his smile every bit as captivating as his father's.

"Got it," he replied before ducking out, Scott hot on his heels.

"What's with Colton?" K asked. The corners of Logan's mouth tightened and he half growled.

"Probably nothing we wanna hear."

* * *

"So, you're not in trouble?" Rose asked, staring at her brother in disbelief.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Huh. So, are you joining Daken and I for training?"

"Yeah, I don't know," James replied slowly.

"Since when do you train with Daken?" Laura asked. Her brows were drawn up and her arms were crossed. "Logan said nothing about you training with him."

"We're doing it on our own," Rose explained. "Dad doesn't know yet." Laura and Scott shared a look. They were both taking their roles as protectors very seriously.

"Not so sure that's the best of ideas, guys," Scott offered. "If you want to train, I'll program some scenarios for you, but Daken..."

"Loves me. I'm his favorite person here," Rose cut in.

"Don't get too cocky about that, little sister," Daken interrupted. "But yes, you are." Rose chuckled as he took a seat next to her, his arm around the back of her chair. "We start as soon as you can be ready."

"Ten minutes to change?" James asked, and to Scott's shock, Daken simply nodded and gestured for the two of them to get moving.

"You're welcome to watch, of course," Daken told Scott and Laura. "You might even learn something yourself." With that he stood and casually strode out of the room, already unbuttoning his vest in preparation of his own wardrobe change. It would do nothing but irritate him to have his designer clothes torn or bloodied.

"We probably should follow them," Scott said after Daken left.

"I did not know that it was an option. I was simply giving Rose a chance to change into a uniform," Laura replied curtly before standing and following Daken's path. "Of course, we should give our own input into their training. I do not want them acting too much like Daken." Scott was left in the lurch, shaking his head before doing as he'd promised and tailed James.

* * *

K and Logan were simply staring in silent horror at the screen in front of them.

A full body image of Rose was on the screen, complete with all of her vital statistics and a full workup of her medical records, affiliations, known powers and even a psych evaluation.

In a pop up window that covered part of her legs was an extensive list of Weapon X style 'upgrades' that were on docket to use on her, a small note about the possibility of lethality of the procedures being a 60/40 chance.

Were they angry? Yes. Scared for their sake? Of course, but over it all, they were completely numb. Colton was starting to worry about them. It was highly uncharacteristic of them to not have anything to say.

"How did you get this?" K whispered.

"I acquired it – this morning," Colton replied. "A little hacking goes a long way. It goes without saying that there are similar files about both of you as well, the only addition being a complete gene matrix as well." She shook her head slowly and moved to the next file.. there was one for each Howlett child, every file disturbingly accurate and highly detailed. Hundreds of pictures of each one from every angle. Details about their day to day lives … interests, preferences … habits.

"How did Weapon X get all this?" Logan said, mostly to himself. He'd thought they'd been careful all those years.

"I didn't pull these from Weapon X," Colton said with a fair bit of hesitance to his words. Both of them locked onto him, their expressions an echo of alarm as they held their breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Who?" Logan asked, knowing damn well who would have files like this, but needing to hear the confirmation from someone else.

"SHIELD."

K turned green at the news, ready to throw up. How much of this was in place when they ran the mission? How much of it was in their hands now _because _of the mission Fury sent her on?

"They've had most of this information for long time, K," Colton said, almost as if he could read her mind. "The dates are old. There is some good news. When you two destroyed most of Weapon X years ago, you did indeed obliterate most of their research and notes. Unfortunately, Lady Deathstrike had copies of the original research her father used on Logan."

Now it was Logan's turn to look ill.

"Yuriko," Logan said quietly. Somehow, all those years ago when he and K set out to destroy Weapon X and all it's copycats, he'd overlooked the fact that it was Yuriko's father that developed the adamantium bonding process. He should have gone to her and destroyed whatever she had there decades ago. But he'd simply overlooked it. And now, it was like he was right back where he'd started, only now it was his children at stake.

"I want them trained," K said suddenly. Her voice was low, steady and had a cold edge to it.

"Sweetheart,"

"No, please, hear me out and don't argue with me on this. Even if we can keep them safe right now – or even for a few years, eventually, we won't be able to. They'll move away or we'll die trying to save them or someone else. They need to know how to do more than just defend themselves." Logan watched her carefully – he never wanted their kids to have to go through this.

"I wasn't going to argue," he replied, covering her hand with his. "I was going to suggest we get started."

"I'm helping," Colton said, interrupting their train of thought. "You have work to do … and I'm sure questions you need to get answered. Let me start with them." K opened her mouth to protest but Logan nodded, telling him to make sure they all were prepared.

With it all agreed upon, the couple decided to go to work, searching for where they had to go to find Yuriko, wondering out loud how best to find where she kept her father's notes … trying to figure out how to get any further information out of her and Logan berating himself for not thinking of it sooner.

* * *

Colton headed down to the danger room where he knew Daken had Rose, considering James had stormed past him on his way to the Danger Room. Clearly he'd had a disagreement with his brother.

When Colton entered the control booth, he was not entirely surprised to find that Laura and Daken were working with Rose, or … trying to. Neither one was being very effective and from the sounds of it.

Laura was having trouble explaining with words how to execute the maneuvers she was demonstrating. Daken was using methods a bit too physical for Rose to pull off. Colton shook his head,

_Amateurs, _he thought to himself before deciding to step in and take control of the training session. He called up for Scott to get Abbey and James down and ready to work.

Twenty minutes later, the doors slid open and her siblings stepped in, their protectors no where to be seen.

"What are you two doing here?" Rose asked, turning as Abbey and James strolled into the Danger Room.

"I don't know. We were told to come down here for a training session. What are _you_ doing here?" James was looking between Daken and Rose. "I thought your session would be over by now."

"Not even close, and I'm not training all of you. So you need to lea -" All four Howletts froze as the Danger Room suddenly changed into a snowy forest. Abbey looked over to Daken.

"I thought you said you weren't expecting us." James said with a growly tone.

"And I thought you said you weren't training all of us," Abbey added.

As the snow picked up, their wariness spiked. Without speaking, Daken, Abbey and James formed a circle around Rose as she frowned, reaching out to try and see where the danger was coming from.

"This isn't my program." Daken began sniffing the air, his eyes going wide before turning to slits.

"That worthless alley cat sonofabitch wouldn't dare." Daken popped his claws, "I'll turn him into a throw rug." but before any of his siblings could ask what was going on, they were all over them.

Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike attacked full force. Abbey and James both popped claws and tried to cover Rose ready to keep them back from her while Daken met both Sabretooth and Deathstrike head on.

Creed managed to toss Daken toward a hoard of ninjas, making him disappear into the center of them. Abbey turned to face Sabretooth, but instead he just ran for James, claws out as Deathstrike made a lunge for Abbey.

To the surprise of her little sister, Abbey met her head on, claws flying and doing real damage.

"Typical," Rose muttered. Perfect Abigail, throwing down just like mom &amp; dad. She crossed her arms as she watched the danger room fall apart around her, brother and sister doing far better than she could have given them credit for.

Sabretooth bashed James hard, causing him to stumble backwards, bleeding and half out of breath. Suddenly she could see what Creed was ready to do, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he rushed the young man.

"Move!" Rose shouted, barely able to tackle James out of the way, the two of them tumbling away from Creed's projected path as Apex dropped down from above them, Abbey barely managed to scramble out of the way as she stepped back from the shredded mass of what was left of Lady Deathstrike.

"What the hell! You almost -" Abbey's world was turned upside down as Apex effortlessly threw her over his shoulder, crashing her into a tree as he wrapped an arm around Rose, pulling her tight and immobilizing her. Abbey crumpled at the base of the tree, knocked senseless from the impact.

James acted on instinct, unsheathing his claws again and charging with a roar inherited from his father. Apex didn't even turn, snatching him up one handed by the throat and whipping him across the room to come to rest near his sister, a sickening crunch echoing the room as he hit the tree. Apex's arm across Rose pinned her arms to her side. She was totally unable to wriggle free. As she panicked, she had forgotten almost all of her self defense techniques from Ms. Green's class, and everything her father had taught her.

Rose tried to not scream out as Apex increased the pressure on his hold, watching for one of Logan's other children to intervene. James and Abbey were still struggling to get up.

"I am not impressed," Apex said quietly as Rose all but gave up.

"You want impressed?" Apex dropped Rose in time to miss getting impaled by a bloodied Daken, side stepping just enough to avoid the brunt of his claws, but not quite enough to avoid them all together. The slash mark across his stomach burned like fire, but a quick peek showed that it wasn't deep enough for stitches.

The two began to fight with no further warning as the three kids, checked on each other, horrified at what was happening in front of them. What the hell happened to a simple training session? What the hell had gotten into Colton?

The snowy scene faded as the doors to the danger room opened, the light from outside blinding for a moment before closing and re-starting the snow.

"I don't need your help for this," Daken growled out between blows, sure it was his father.

"Detta handlar inte om dig," K positively snarled, her sights on both of them, her growl low. "Vars idé var det här?" she asked, somehow looking perfectly still as she moved closer. Both Daken and Colton shared a look. This was … not good.

Rose was entranced – how did she manage to look both relaxed and tense at one time? She practically floated as she moved.

"Detta var inte planen, det bara kom ut från handen." Rose spit out quickly, drawing her mother's attention to her. K's eyes darted between her children and the two grown feral men. Daken turned to the twins, half afraid to take his eyes off of K.

"What the hell is she saying? Why the hell aren't they speaking English?" Daken hissed.

"She just told her this wasn't the plan – that it all just got out of hand," James translated quickly. "She's trying to talk her down."

"Don't move," Abbey added. "It won't help your case."

"I'm not afraid of your mother," Daken said defiantly.

"Well, that won't stop her from killing you," James replied dryly.

"It was my plan," Apex said as he met eyes with K. "They needed to know. They needed to understand it. Not just have someone tell them."

"Tell us what?" Abbey asked, now healed from her injuries and subconsciously moving to block her sister from Apex again, James already at Rose's side. He noted her movement and had to appreciate her devotion.

"That you can die," Apex said simply.

"This is not Weapon X," K said, her accent thick as she clearly focused hard on the words. "They will learn to deal with this, but not by those methods. This is not sink or swim," Apex looked ready to argue "Yet."

"But this is against Weapon X, they won't hold back just because they're children."

"Are you … Do you _really think _that I don't know that?" she wheeled toward Colton, "Do you really think that _I _don't know what they'd do to get them? _REALLY?_" She was growling loudly as Colton kept his composure.

"_You_ know. _I_ know. _Logan_ knows. _They_," he said pointing at the three Howletts standing together, "Don't know anything." K dropped the growl and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but _IF_ I wanted them trained like Weapon X, I'd hand them over to SHIELD," she countered, stepping into his space. "I'm not saying they don't need to be trained... I'm saying they need more knowledge before you test them like that. You have things you can teach them, Daken has things he can teach them too, Logan has lots to show them. You can all have a hand in it, but you will _not_ do this like you were prepping a Weapon X candidate." She stopped, breathing heavily as she glared before turning to look over her children.

"But before all of it, it's long overdue that _I_ taught them a thing or two." Abbey and James seemed to perk up at the prospect. "Clean yourselves up," K told them, her tone back to a more angry version of normal. "Colton, get my sister to agree to help while I get Logan – we don't necessarily need her today, but as soon as she can get in would be great. Tell her I need her pelt. Daken and Laura … pick a twin. Abbey - Kurt is waiting outside. I need a few moments before we do this."

"We're starting today?" James asked, sure his mother would want to wait.

"I can't sleep knowing that you three don't know how to protect yourselves. So yes, we're doing this today. As Colton pointed out, time is of the essence. Just be happy we're not under severe pressure yet." She gave Colton a glance and headed out of the danger room, if they were going to do this, she'd need supplies. And help from unwilling assistants.

* * *

"You sure you wanna do this?" Logan asked as she slung the holster over her shoulder and picked up the very heavy looking duffel bag.

"No, but it needs to be done," K replied. "Let's just get this over with." When they got back to the danger room, Scott was waiting looking concerned.

"Is this entirely necessary?" Scott asked as they stepped into the room. Colton had just finished setting up ballistics gel on the far end of the room.

"Yes," K answered surely as she stepped into the room. She didn't wait to try to grab their attention. As she walked into the room, she pushed the release on the side of her pistol, dropping the empty magazine before she racked back the slide, leaving the breech open. She picked it up and showed it to the group at large. Even Logan didn't know where she was going with this.

"This is a 9mm semi automatic. Most common size handgun used by military and civilian police forces." She looked to Colton, who gave her a nod and she pulled out a fresh loaded magazine, snapping the mag into place and racking the slide back, loading the weapon in less than two seconds. She squeezed off half a dozen rounds into the various ballistics gels he'd set up barely having glanced up at them to aim. Again, without a word, she hit the release and dropped the magazine and cleared the chamber before waving at them to join her.

"The damage on these targets is almost identical to what it does to human flesh." K said, encouraging them to take a closer look.

"OK," Abbey said slowly. "Why are you showing us this?"

"Because this is what happens when you get compliant," K replied tossing the empty pistol to Colton, who caught it in mid air and double checked the chamber as K walked toward him. "Hand to hand, self defense – it doesn't mean jack shit when someone has a bead on you."

"The men who want to come after you will have guns. Just like this – they will do damage just like this or worse. You have to be able not only to defend and attack – but you _must know_ how to disarm." Logan nodded as he realized what she had in mind.

"It may even be more important than attack and defend in certain situations," Logan added before walking up to Colton and his wife. Time to demo. They went through half a dozen different take downs, each teen with their own personal coach, until every one of them could do them properly. The kids were feeling pretty confident until Logan took the gun from Colton and waved his wife forward.

"Full speed, sweetheart." K took a breath and nodded. Colton set up the scenario and when the two of them started the fight, no one knew what to expect. It started out as a grappling scenario, where K went for the gun on his hip as soon as he had her at a disadvantage. Once it was free, it ended up changing hands three times before he had her in a position with the barrel at her temple.

"What the hell are you _doing_?" James all but shouted at his father. He was livid, and his sisters were somewhat horrified.

"He's showing you the level of trouble you're all facing," Daken said quietly. "You have to understand how quickly it can go badly – and the consequences for each of you."

"Again," Logan directed, this time he was the one to draw the gun, and by the time it was over, K had gotten the better of him, barrel to the back of his head.

"Your turn," Logan said to the kids at large, stepping back and barking out a command to the computer. All at once, each teenager was attacked, and to K's shock, Rose was the one and only to get it right first time out. After several different scenarios and the adults coaching as they were attacked by the danger room, K was ready to call it for the night. They'd been training various scenarios for hours and all of them had made significant progress.

Movement in the booth drew her attention and her eyes flicked up to spot her sister and her niece, watching with a look of fear on their faces. K turned her attention to the booth.

"Did you bring it, Linnea?" there was a few seconds lag before she answered with Scott's help.

"Yes, are you going to do it in there?" Linnea asked. K just nodded and asked Logan to grab the duffel bag she had lying near the door to the room. It was time to find out for sure if any of their children were berserkr.


	21. Rite of Passage

_A/N - Thanks guys, as usual for taking the time to read and review ... tickled you take a minute to give me a little shout. Much love to you. Now to the questions/clarifications._

_KJAX89 - um. yeah. sorry 'bout that. I mean, *cough* don't know what you're talking about - cliffhanger? where? ;)_

_Shinnparker - Rose's powers have yet to be fully defined, but I'm getting there. She is *almost* telepathic, but not quite. Her abilities lie (ironically enough) in people's memories and dreams. She can read a memory or dream, but not a whole mind. She can't tell you what you're thinking, unless you're focused on a memory. She can also tell the difference between real and false memories, so she's a bit of a memory lie detector. Also, she's on a different wavelength than the telepaths. _

_ScruffyLovin - Wait no longer for K and Linnea! We kick it off there. The twins are just shy of seventeen. _

_FanFicReader25 - I think that's more of a Laura move than a K move she might Gibbs slap them, but that's about it... as far as the rest? Read on._

_Julz- glad you're back and I hope you stick around, lots more to come. _

* * *

The little … ceremony that K and Linnea performed, although very simple, was a bit eerie for those in the room. They allowed Logan and the kids protectors to stay – Linnea said it made no difference and that it was for and about the kids anyhow.

To start with they were all turned away from the pelts – Linnea had brought the old wolf pelt their mother had once owned, and K set out the skin of a bear that Logan had killed years earlier – their father's bear skin long gone.

Each teen, and Blåklint, had to choose the pelt that drew them after Linnea told them the old stories of the bear and the wolf … and the different warriors that represented them. As Linnea spoke, they all listened carefully – K, having only having recently remembered some of it, simply couldn't have done it before. Even the adults in the room seemed entranced by the stories she told.

Being oldest and according to Linnea, the most 'neglected' by not having had her little evaluation done when she first manifested her abilities, Abbey was up first.

She took her time and after a few minutes had made her choice. She quickly returned to the line and was told to keep her decision to herself. The rest carried on in much the same fashion, except of course for Rose, who simply couldn't choose.

"That's fine, you don't need to," Linnea told her with a smile, her eyes sparkling as she gave K a look behind Rose's back. K just glared at her with a little smirk before she asked them again to come and pick a rune. A small bag held rune stones made of sand worn pebbles, their instructions to clear their minds and pick up whichever one 'felt' right.

All but Blåklint left shortly after in a bit of confusion.

"Well, you got your answer," Linnea said after the door closed. "Was it what you wanted to hear?" K took a deep breath and considered it.

"To be honest, I'm not surprised," K replied. "With their fathers' background, it was likely the only way it could have gone." Linnea nodded and Logan just watched the two women as they seemed to soak in it.

"So, what the hell does all this mean?" Logan finally asked. The two sisters shared a look before they explained.

"Linnea _was _the last Ulfhednar of the northern tribes … Blåklint, is of course the same," K explained.

"And Lilja was the last of our Berserkr … _you_ must be from a different branch, because both Abbey and James chose Berserkr," Linnea finished. "I guess I can't entirely hate you after all."

"I'm not Scandinavian," Logan said, knowing damn well that they all knew that.

"No shit. If you were, you'd be from the _northern _tribes. I thought the stories of tribes from other places were just stories. Still, I don't know what the hell to call you," Linnea snarked. K chuckled at her sister's brashness, earning a real smile from her big sister.

"And Rose?" Daken asked, the test itself had felt eerie to him and he didn't like the feel of the whole affair.

"Rose is something else entirely," K said.

"She chose the same as you," Linnea said to her sister. "You did the same thing."

"Yeah, but I changed."

"What the hell does that mean?" Daken asked, he could see little parallel between mother and daughter personality wise, though admittedly, his viewpoint was skewed.

"It means that she draws from both until she chooses," K answered. "She may choose at some point, or she may draw from both until she's forced to do otherwise, or she could live her whole life just as she is. I _hope_ she can keep that middle ground." she took a moment before continuing. "It also means we have two more healing clawed ferals that are capable of going berserk."

"Wait, does this mean Rosie is feral after all?" Kitty asked, confused now.

"This test was not about being feral. This was about what kind of warriors they might be," Linnea answered.

It took a few hours, but it was little Blåklint that came to K and Logan asking the question they all wanted to know.

"Mom said Rose picked the same way you did when you were young. Why aren't you both still?" Blåklint asked. The room of adults was silent as K stared at the little blonde girl, trying to find the best way to answer.

"Things happen, people change – whether we like it or not. Tomorrow evening, after regular training is over, the boys will have to leave and the girls will all get some more … specialized training. You're welcome to stay and learn too," K replied, no real answer, but from the dark look that had fallen over K's expression, Logan knew exactly what the trigger was that made her choose.

…

The next day was packed full of nothing but training for the Howlett kids. There was so much territory to cover that they just didn't have the luxury of taking it easy on them. It was grueling and when K told the girls to hang back, they simply couldn't believe it.

"I'm exhausted, I can't do any more," Rose complained.

"Which is why I insisted we do this at the end of the day – you're tired, you have your mind elsewhere," K replied. Logan and Colton were watching from the control booth with Scott.

"Is she really going to do what I think she's going to do?" Scott asked. Logan just nodded his head.

"You're kicking our asses all day long – and we get extra ass kicking that the boys don't? WHY?" Abbey barked, lashing out at her lack of time with Tyler.

"There are worse things that can happen to you than just getting your ass kicked," K said quietly. She seemed nervous to breach the subject, but she knew it had to be done. The alternative – just hoping nothing ever happened to them was naive. "This isn't about someone trying to kill you or use you for their weapons program," K said quietly. "And I don't think your brother would be able to watch you learn how to stop -" she fell silent, looking to the ground for a moment, but her point was made. The girls thought they understood suddenly why their mother was so somber, but from what Ms. Green had told them over and over in self defense, there wasn't much that could be done if they lost the fight.

All at once, K wasn't sure about this move to try and instill in them the fierce no holds barred do-anything attitude needed to stop a guy from forcing himself into your pants. She had failed herself how many times, exactly? She didn't feel as if she was an expert on how to _stop_ a man intent on simply taking what he wanted from a woman.

….

In the booth the men realized something was off.

"Why isn't she doing anything?" Colton asked. "This is important, she _knows_ how important this is."

"Cut her some slack," Logan replied. "No matter how far away she gets from it, she still feels guilty. Wasn't her fault. I shoulda done more." He mumbled the last part more to himself than anything, but his jaw was locked and he was tense just thinking about it. Logan's full response didn't slip by Colton like it seemed to have slipped by Scott.

…

"Mom?" Abbey looked concerned as K scrunched her face up and tried to force it out of her head. Letting that take over her thought process right now wouldn't do jack for her girls.

"Sorry," she cleared her throat and scrubbed her face before she dove into it finally. It was clear to the girls how hard she was concentrating on how to best explain herself, and frankly, they didn't look convinced of what she had to say.

"More than anything, creativity is your best friend," K started. "You have to be aware of everything at your disposal – simple objects can be makeshift weapons if you use them right." The girls eyes widened as their mother dove into not what to use …. .but shapes of things and how they could be utilized as weapons.

"You can't let a man get your legs away from you, most of your muscle is in your legs – you'll never beat them in upper body strength – I don't care how strong you are, men are stronger and upper body is where most of their strength lies."

"But if they pin your arms down, you're through, right – I mean, without claws," Abbey started to say but K was shaking her head slowly.

"If you are relying on claws to save you, you've already lost."

"You always fight with your claws though. I mean... if it's a normal guy, sure I can see you getting away, but someone really dangerous, or really big …." Abbey argued.

K didn't try to explain herself … not wanting to admit to how often she'd found herself in dire straights without use of her natural defenses. As the session ended, Logan and Colton came down to the danger room. Logan reached for K, trying to take her hands in his, but she haltingly gave him a quick squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before rushing off. She had to escape the subject. It was getting to where the girls wanted questions answered very specifically and K had had enough for one day.

She needed alone time right now and Logan was sure she was rushing off to hide in the shower. Before he could say anything to the girls, they beat him to it.

"Is she being serious right now? I mean, what she's showing us … these weird little sneaky ways to supposedly do such big harm … it's not real, right?" Rose asked as her sister crossed her arms, clearly they weren't taking their mother seriously.

"Yes, it's real. She's put to practice every damn one of those dirty tricks more times than either of us care to think about. You have no idea how hard it is for her to try and teach you this stuff," Logan chided. "If you had any clue..." he stopped short and with a growl turned to go after his wife.

"Unbelievable," Abbey griped, but before she could leave Colton stopped her.

"Girls," Colton said, stopping them cold. "K – your mother..." he paused knowing he had to get through to them quickly. "I have spent my entire life hunting weapons, killing monsters...but your mother...is the fiercest thing I know. Unbending. Unyielding. A focused storm."

The two girls stopped, eyebrows raised. _Their _mother? Were they talking about the same person? They knew she could throw down, but mom over dad for ferocity? He had to be mistaken. They just stared as obviously Colton was someplace else. Rose saw images of her mother that she had never imagined...hardly believing it could be her, but undeniably, it was. Calm, confident and wickedly deadly – truly appearing to be the calm in the storm of violence around her that so obviously had been her doing.

"Weapon X has broken every mutant that it has ever come across, including your father...and myself. They had broken everyone until they ran into your mother. Every form of torture and drug and control they could dream up got them nothing. She was the most incomprehensible thing I had come across. How someone so small could be so fierce..." Abbey and Rose shared a look of pride.

"That is...until they gave her to Sabertooth. It was meant to be a punishment. But, instead, they discovered what could break her...what could potentially break any woman." He looked distant, and his expression changed, though it was hard for the girls to read. "Suddenly, the wild little berserker was helpless and broken." The girls were holding their breath as they just watched him for a moment.

"Physically, you can heal from just about anything, even you, Rose – with time. But the mind can be a fragile thing and this...K has never fully recovered from this."

"What happened?" Abby asked quietly, and for a fleeting moment, Rose saw a flash of their mother in an evening gown, beautiful and terrified, with her hands tied behind her back as Sabretooth charged her, a flash of her begging Creed to leave her alone as she shook and he chuckled, replaced by her ferociously kicking at him and finally a glimpse of two lab techs carrying her limp, bloodied body as she whimpered softly, the remnants of her dress clinging to her torso, the skirt all but shredded to rags.

"I can't tell you that."

"But you're the one always advocating that we know more … how bad is it?" Abbey asked.

"Drop it, sis," Rose said, looking at Colton wide eyed. "Just let it go for now." Before she could go far, Colton grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a minute, did you just..."

"Yes, now let me go. We have to get to bed early so we can train in the morning before class," Rose said, suddenly in a hurry to get her sister pulled aside so they could speak privately. Colton was staring at her until she had to remind him again to let her go. What the hell was she doing? He could always..._always _tell when a telepath was poking around, but there was no warning with Rose. No tip off that she'd done anything at all and he had no idea how much she'd seen. He watched the girls leave arm in arm, heads together when Rose promised in a whisper she'd _show her_ when they got to her room.

"Still trying to figure her out on your own, are you?" Daken drawled out as he stepped from the shadowy corner he'd tucked himself into. "I told you, you need to _talk to her _if you want to know more about her, though I'd really rather you didn't. I may not be the best brother in the world, but I am loathe to see her handed over to SHIELD." Colton growled. Daken's sneaky routine with him was not one that he appreciated at all.

"And what are your plans with her? You must be up to something, you'd never pretend to care about anything unless there was something in it for you." Daken just scowled in response and brushed past him, following Rose's path without a word or a backward glance. The man was infuriating.

…..

Abbey was staring at Rose, open mouthed. "But, you didn't see how … I mean, what exactly happened to her?"

"I have no idea. I know what you know. I showed you what I saw. If he'd concentrate on it, I could see the whole thing, but it was literally just flashes. He was there, Abs. He was there and he didn't do anything to help." Rose said, clearly distrusting Colton now.

"Rosie, even _I_ know that if that was Weapon X stuff that you saw, he had no choice. Dad said no one signs up for Weapon X. It's not a group for volunteers. Greer said he was different before …. well, before he came here. I think that was before mom &amp; dad got together too. I don't know." Abbey replied. Certainly, she knew more than the twins …. or at least, more than Rosie. Come to think of it, I would totally be like James to have it all figured out already.

"I can tell you one thing for sure, sis. It wasn't the first time someone hurt her like that. Don't forget what she said about her step father," Abbey reminded her. "Maybe Sabretooth was just the catalyst that brought it all back."

"She never healed from it. One heavy reminder like that..." Rose mused,

"And she be right back to square one," Abbey finished. "Simple psychology. She buried it deep, and he brought it back."

"But … when Creed came here, she didn't freak out. She treated him like an unwanted house guest, not the monster from her dreams. I don't get it. Shouldn't she have been running away from him?" Rose asked, but Abbey had no answers for her.

…

To Rose's dismay, not only did James say he knew what had happened, but he refused to share with her. On top of it all her efforts to peek into her twin's mind were entirely fruitless.

"I told you, Rosie," James said lazily as they studied together, "I don't think I'm smart enough for you to pry into." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't start with me on that, you're plenty smart, you just don't.. try." Rose argued, James shrugged.

"Maybe." He refused to tell her, particularly after she'd tried to sneak the information and failed. "I told you, don't try to peek. If you would just _once _ask me, I'd show you. But not now. Too late now." He got up and left her fuming after him.

Shaking her head, she stood up and found one of her favorite books and marched out of the library. It was loaded down with students studying and screwing around – more screwing around than anything. Mike tried to catch her attention and failed as she pushed past him.

For years, Abbey had hidden in Charles' office when she needed a break from the student body. Initially, it was something he'd allowed Abbey and James to do – their enhanced hearing had actually made rowdy study sessions with the other students borderline painful. However, Charles had spent so much time helping Rose to develop her abilities, he'd grown incredibly fond of the young woman. She too, had free access to his office at any time.

When she slipped inside, she found her favorite chair and nestled in to read. _The River's End_ was her current favorite book – it made her think of her father's cabin in the mountains, and frankly, she wished she could see it, though she knew it just wasn't going to happen again. He'd left it for good.

She'd just gotten to where 'Conniston' had come back to camp when the door cracked open and Colton stepped in. She watched him, unmoving, their eyes locked as he made his way toward her.

"I know you don't trust me right now," he started. "After what you saw, I can't blame you, but that's not the whole story. That was ancient history. A lot has happened between your mother and I since then."

"Yeah? Seems like you're just working for SHIELD like Daken said." He let out a breath, knowing he'd have to give a little to get any response from the plucky young woman.

Considering his options, he pulled a chair over and took a seat across from her. It was just the two of them in Charles' office, and somehow, this little girl had him feeling like he was in the principal's office for a moment.

"I want you to tell me what you see," Colton said softly. She wrinkled her brow and took a furtive glance toward the door. She knew Charles wouldn't be back for some time yet. Biting her lip, she concentrated and once again found herself seeing things from someone else's viewpoint.

At first Rose thought she was having the fiercest sense of deja vu in her life. She could see herself at maybe two years old, playing outside, the boathouse just behind her. She knew that her parents weren't there. They couldn't have been. Kitty was watching over them from nearby while she and her brother toddled around laughing.

….

The view changed...a body at her feet, a camera in her clawed hand. After flipping through the pictures that showed the Howlett children and their parents, she pulled the sim card and crushed it, picking up the body and hoisting it over her shoulder.

...

The scene changed again...now she was older, maybe seven. They were up in the mountains with her sister, Kitty, Jubilee, Jean and Rogue...her parents had sent them there for a "girls" weekend, on the premise of celebrating Rogue's birthday. But again she was seeing herself from high up, maybe in a tree. The remembered ache in her shoulders and thighs told her she'd been poised there for hours … perhaps even days.

"Logan's been missing for the last 24 hours. K's gone after him," she overheard Kitty saying to Rogue as she flipped the phone closed.

"I can't believe Betsy couldn't find him. Do you think," Rogue started to say before Kitty cut her off.

"If anyone can find him, it's K. I just hope she's fast. These kids just seem to _know_ when something's off." A little scream from one of the small girls drew the focus back to the two girls now laughing in the flower filled field. Shoulders relaxed a hair – false alarm.

...

"Colton, I want you to watch after them while we're gone. Can you do that? I mean, Jean and Scott are watching them, but … they need someone to _watch._" K was in the lockers getting herself geared up, fitting the holster to her thigh. Her movements were smooth, but quick. She was clearly in a rush to get the hell out.

"Of course." Colton's voice rumbled from her throat. K looked up toward the rumble, her expression serious, but her eyes were hard.

"Please, keep them safe. I need them protected, and I," her voice wavered for a moment as she tried to keep her composure, blinking rapidly. "I just don't know that anyone else would be able –"

"They'll be safe, I promise. Unless you wanted to stay here with them, I can go with him for you."

"I know you could, and it's tempting, but no," K replied. "This is something I have to see done myself or I'll never sleep again. We'll be back in three days … or less." she gave him a tight forced smile and took half a second to gather herself, looking him up and down a moment before nodding once and thanking him quietly.

.…

Rose stared at the large feral in front of her as he just watched her face shift from one emotion to the next. She was trying to piece everything together. How long had this been going on? Did her mother even know?

"But...but that all had to be _years _ago. She just meant for that one mission, right? Why would you..."

"I promised your mother that I would protect you..._all of you_." It was the finality of the statement that got to Rose. She was blown away by what he was telling her.

"Then why are you working with Fury?" Rose asked. "If you knew what they were after..."

"I was hunting for Weapon X...which led me to Fury. But I do not work for SHIELD." he paused for a moment before he decided for as close to full disclosure that he could get. "For what I do...for what I need to do, Fury is a necessary evil. He uses me and I use him."

She just stared at him as a new scene came to her minds eye – it was fuzzy and suddenly she realized she was seeing herself on a computer screen, but the image was old. She couldn't have been more than ten years old. Not long after she'd manifested her abilities. Fingers were tapping quickly across a key board...the room was dark, only the light from the screen illuminating the room. A noise...to the left. Turning only her head, she took in bodies...lots of bodies…and silence.

The focus was back on the screen. It changed, from her, to Abbey, to James...until a few more keystrokes and the screen became corrupted.

She blinked away that memory of his, but chose to keep it entirely to herself. She wasn't sure if he wanted her to see that or not. How long had he been keeping mutant weapons developers off their trail?

"Does my mother still trust you?"

"She trusts me to protect you. And now...to make sure you can protect yourself." he replied. Rose tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowed – a look strongly reminiscent of her mother. It was the look K had when she was openly deciding about someone. Without any warning, Rose threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He was taken back for a second, but returned it gingerly.

_Definitely not something she learned from her mother, _Colton thought to himself with a smirk.

Rose knew he wasn't entirely comfortable with hugs from anyone but Greer, but she felt an overwhelming urge to thank him somehow, and hugs were Rose's opener.

"Thank you. For watching out for us. I'm sure it's kept you busy," Rose said before letting him go. She didn't stick around to watch his reaction, instead picking up her book and rushing out, telling him over her shoulder that she had math class to get to, but that she wanted to talk more later. Scott wasn't going to be happy with her if she was late – especially after she'd managed to slip away from the library.


	22. Assessments

__A/N - Thanks as always guys for the reads and reviews. Special thanks of course to KJAX for putting up with my twenty questions routine on what Apex thinks about well ... everything. His addition of Apex's 'read' on K was flattering, so of course I love it.__

__KJAX- Rose is coming around nicely isn't she. She's going to blow everyone's doors off soon enough. And her cousin, well ... she's got a secret or two up her sleeves too.__

__Shinn- EVERYONE has training this time out ;) More details to come, but have to build a little bit first.__

__Scruffy - YES. Very lucky for them. Who wouldn't want a giant man hunting panther watching your back?__

* * *

It had been a restless night for several members of the Howlett clan. Three AM and finally, K was actually tired enough to halfway rest, nestling in to her husband's neck, half draped across him, and one of his arms cradling her and holding her as closely as she wanted. He didn't try to talk or even think about anything but keeping her somewhat relaxed, neutral mood in effect. He knew she'd been doubting herself since the memories had come seeping back in, but he didn't know what he could do for her, particularly when so much of her thoughts were centered on training the kids to defend themselves from SHIELD and Weapon X … without using Weapon X like methods.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he finally rumbled out, knowing she wouldn't consider sleeping unless she had a little help lifting the burden of her vivid imagination.

"Just trying to figure out how we can figure out if Abbey or James can go berserk."

"Seein' as we've been warning them against losing it since they showed they were feral? Ain't gonna be easy to find out and I sure as hell don't want to torture them into it like they did to us."

She was quiet, just snuggling deeper into his chest and squeezing the arm he had resting across her.

Forcing a feral state was something Weapon X did … badly. They seemed to need a second feral to bully the other until they broke into it. Forcing a berserk state however was nearly impossible without flat out abuse and even then, it was something Weapon X could never really figure out. But K was convinced there had to be a way to do it without traumatizing her children.

* * *

Rose was up late too. The images she'd seen from her mother and Colton were disturbing. Seeing her from Colton's viewpoint, terrified, shaking …. it was a totally foreign view of her that she might have chalked up to being skewed from his past experiences. That was, had she not seen and felt it from her mother's memory too. K had been terrified in that moment in a way Rose had never experienced herself. So how she broke free of it so fast to kick the daylights out of Creed ….. She kind of wished her mother would concentrate on the memory to give her a little insight. Maybe she could talk her into it somehow.

* * *

When Tyler and the Howletts and Hanes kids got down to the Danger Room after their regular classes, they weren't sure what they were seeing. The room itself was locked, necessitating them to head up to the control booth. When they looked in from the observation window, Abbey, Rose and James were stunned.

Both of their parents were standing back to back as they finished up their first simulation. It wasn't the position that was shocking though – they had seen them working together before. No, it was the nature of the program. All forms of ninja and robot and cyborg were raining down on them from all angles while a strobe light pulsed at a random intervals and the most irritatingly LOUD techno music blared from the speakers inside, rocking the control booth.

"What the hell are they doing?" James asked – techno? What?

"K's idea," Colton said with a smirk. "Heavy program with sensory interruption. It's really quite difficult. If they make the mistake of starting to move in line with the beat, the simulation hones in and adjusts for it perfectly. She's trying to develop a program to force a berserk state." They couldn't hear it, but they did feel it when their father roared and he slipped into it. The kids watched wide eyed as he seemed to completely lose his mind, snarling, drooling and shredding everything but K. It took her approximately two seconds longer than him to fall into the same state. When the last of the hard light holograms disappeared, all that was left was K and Logan, back to back, both panting, and both positively shaking from the extended period of berserker rage. When the strobe died, K came back first and reached behind her to rest her hand on his thigh, still back to back with him.

Colton brought the lights back up very slowly as K had requested before they had started and as the room began to gradually illuminate, K finally turned to look at him. He was still in a totally berserk state, and simply growled and stared at her until she stepped into his space. Her arms slipped around his waist and she gently laid her head on his shoulder. He blinked hard a few times before retracting his claws and wrapping his arms around her gingerly. It always had taken him a lot to come out of a berserk state if he hadn't totally wiped himself out. For both of them though, the easiest method to calm down was each others scents.

"Unbelievable. Weapon X failed at this for years. Decades even and K figured out how to induce a berserk rage on a whim." Greer wasn't sure if he was speaking to her or himself as she just shook her head at her old mentor.

"Are you alright?" K asked, Logan's face in her hands as he nodded, eyes closed.

"Yeah, that just happened way too quick. Didn't think that would work." He hated the after effects of a session like this. For one, it was incredibly draining and it left him feeling as if he'd failed himself by not keeping a firm hold on his self control. For another thing, he often took some time to piece together exactly what he'd done.

They took a moment to soak in each others scents before K turned in his arms to face the observation window.

"Alright. Well, for obvious reasons, one at a time, and we won't be able to be down here to help you," K said toward the kids in the booth. "Abbey, you're oldest, so come on in." By the time she'd reached the bottom of the steps, K and Logan were waiting for her outside.

"I don't know if this will work on you, or if you're capable, but this is all I have planned to do today. If you are berserkr, you will need Tyler to take care of you afterward," K told her before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and wishing her luck as she and Logan climbed the stairs and Abbey stepped into the danger room.

"Non lethal only – put it two or three levels higher than her hardest program," K said as she took a seat next to Greer. "That should start her easy. If she's going to go berserk, it'll happen by the five minute mark."

"You sure?" Logan asked, "Five minutes doesn't sound like much." K nodded.

"Five minutes of getting your ass kicked with your senses fritzing out is more than enough," she explained. "Everyone in this room relies heavily on our senses, so if you try and short circuit enough of them, you're going to trigger something nasty – if they're capable of it, which I suspect both Abbey and James are. With a strobe being the only source of light, the visual is all kinds of screwed up, crappy German techno basically deafens you while giving the holograms a trigger to look for. If you move to the beat, they have a predictable target … which means you get hurt. There's no scent in there, so nothing to rely on in that manner …. it's almost like a sensory deprivation chamber that kicks your ass."

"It forces you to go into a feral self protection mode," Colton said with a tiny smirk.

"Which is, essentially what the berserk state is – most of the time. Self protection on heavy steroids, uppers and magic kick your ass dust," K agreed.

"But don't you have to be in a feral state before you can go berserk?" Greer asked, knowing that was what she had trouble with for the longest time.

"Yeah, but these are my kids. They've never been told being feral was weird. They act feral nearly all the time. The sensory deprivation will trip that quickly. With Abbey, my guess is that she's on guard right now, so she's already where she needs to be."

When Abbey nodded that she was ready, it took less than three minutes for her to trip into a berserk state, and less than ten minutes to wear herself out entirely. When she was done, she was on the brink of tears, having collapsed to her knees when she finished.

"Tyler, go get her and bring her up here, please. You are to take care of her until your turn," K directed before turning to James. "You're up." James looked grim as he nodded and slipped down, at first helping Tyler with Abbey, then readying himself for what his mother was about to throw at him.

"Not used to seein' him so serious," Logan observed.

"No," K agreed, "But ever since he went around with Mike he's been a different kid." She turned toward Greer, "Since then he's been in a feral or nearly feral state all the time. Let's see how long it takes him."

Not quite a minute and a half. Tyler took a turn in the room and K was sure he wasn't going to go there … but at nearly the six minute mark, something happened. Ty … didn't exactly go berserk, but he did slip into whatever state of being his father went into when he lost it. It was different. Scary and from a distance, beautiful in his own way – more like he was just faster and more fluid suddenly, but in no way was he berserk. Even if he was wild eyed and snarling incoherently.

"Hmm. Feline?" K asked, turning to Colton, who just shrugged.

"Creed," he replied. By the time Tyler settled out, which wasn't nearly as long as it took the Howlett kids, it was time for Angela and Will to take their turns –- but Greer insisted they skip it for now. Logan and K shared a look but didn't argue. The boys headed down with Logan while the girls took a moment in the booth with K, Greer, and Colton.

Rose watched her mother for a moment, debating on bringing up the subject of their last girls only training session, but wasn't sure it was a great idea with Colton in the room.

"Are you going to keep staring at my head, or do you have something to say, Rosie?" K spit out – not having turned or even looked her way. Their last session had ended with a laundry list of unanswered questions that K had no intention of answering at the time. She didn't want to answer questions about the past. She wanted to teach them to neutralize a threat. Stop an evil man.

"I was just wondering what you were like before Weapon X broke you," Rose blurted out, instantly regretting it as her mother turned in her chair to face her. Greer looked like someone had pulled the rug out from under her. K was the only one she was used to hearing ask other people blunt questions about delicate subject matter

"Excuse me?" K's tone was unreadable.

"I mean …. that's to say, they break everyone once they get a hold of them. They're like the mutant's boogeyman. What were you like before they did … what they did." K looked between her daughters, over to Greer and Angela and finally glanced quickly at Colton before letting out a deep sigh.

"Weapon X didn't break me," K said quietly. She heard Colton shift in his seat, and she turned to look at him. "I remember nearly everything they tried, but I swear to you, they didn't break me."

"I have to disagree," Colton said sternly as K shook her head.

"You don't understand. I was broken before they got me. I thought I was past it. But that night," K laughed as she realized how funny it really was. Snapping her fingers and pointing at Colton for a second, like old friends reminiscing. "The night that I had to bug Fury." Colton's brow wrinkled as he realized how much K really was remembering. "Victor was kind enough to be my reminder that I was not in fact anywhere near as hard or tough or … really, whatever the hell I thought I was. It wasn't until just recently, with all these memories flooding back, that I finally realized he's been reminding me of just that every time I have seen him since then. And he's right. He's absolutely right," the last bit of her sentiment was all but whispered. There was a beat of silence, with all in the booth staring at her before K turned her attention to the young men getting their asses handed to them in the Danger Room.

"How many times does that boy have to learn the same lesson before he'll guard his throat?" K mumbled, more than ready for a change in subject.

"You're wrong," Colton said suddenly, pulling K's attention back to him.

"About what?"

"You weren't broken going in." K wrinkled her brow and scoffed, meaning to turn back to the board when he continued, not only catching her attention, but causing her to turn and face him as he spoke. "Weapon X valued me because I could tell how powerful a mutant was … where their strengths and weaknesses lay." It was clear he had the full attention of all in the room. "I evaluated hundreds of mutants for them. Maybe more." The room full of women simply stared at him wide eyed. He never talked about his time at Weapon X – at least, not what his role was. Not with any detail. "But even now, in a mansion full of some of the world's most powerful mutants, you have been the only one to give me pause." She looked like she was ready to argue his point when he continued.

"Don't get me wrong. You're not the most powerful, but that's not the only measure. You can be a feral berserker, viking, mother, and teacher. But deep down – you are a predator. When I see you, I know there is nothing that can stop you from getting what you want. Nothing. And nothing short of death could break someone like you."

The only sounds that could be heard in the control booth was that of the boys fighting below while they all simply stared at Colton. K opened her mouth, only for Colton to hold his hand up, and to his shock, she actually followed his request to remain silent. But before he knew what had happened, he found that she'd wrapped her arms around him in a hug … he froze for a moment before placing one hand on the center of her back.

"Thank you for that," K said desperately quietly. "Strange as that seems, that was very sweet and something I _really _needed to hear." And just when it seemed that the moment was sealed with a bit of seriousness - "Good lord. Why have I never noticed how good of a hugger you are?" she mumbled just loud enough for Colton to hear. He answered her with a low growl. She smiled into his fur before squeezing him a hair tighter and immediately releasing him, mock smoothing out the fur she'd ruffled and mouthing out 'your secret's safe with me.'

* * *

After the boys were done, the girls got another lesson on self protection from K, though Greer was now tossing ideas to her and assisting with the lessons. Admittedly, they were listening to K far more closely this time, but.. as often was the case, she could only teach them so much without needing for them to be put into a situation where they could understand how quickly it could go south.

"I really didn't want to do this," K mumbled as she watched the young women, her daughters in particular.

"Then don't just yet, sweetheart," Logan rumbled from the control booth. "Lets get 'em all together and you can work on somethin' else. See if you can teach them to be more inventive."

* * *

All of the feral children of Xaviers walked out of the danger room with varying degrees of a limp, and Rose …. Rose was alright. She'd picked up her mother's no holds barred, do anything to win attitude naturally, so, naturally she did spectacularly. All that really did though was make K wish the girl could heal quickly too.

She seemed inherently inclined to dirty tricks and questionable methods – anything to keep herself out of the line of fire, and that was great. It was just that K knew first hand that dirty methods had a way of getting you hurt just as often as saving you.

Rose was going to need some special body armor. And weapons training.

* * *

Hardly three days into training and Rose got her first 'special' visitor. K had called in the Hudsons to come and fit Rose with a new kind of suit that would protect her from head to toe with a few amazing advances that Mac had come up with.

"Oh my goodness," Heather said, wide eyed and smiling. "Logan, she's beautiful. How come I don't remember her being so grown up?"

"She's not," he growled out defensively.

"But look at her …" Heather argued, "She's got her mother's figure." Logan bristled before he barked at Rose to go put some damn pants on.

"NO. I meet dress code, I'm not changing," Rose argued. K covered her smile with her hand as she turned away from him. "Just because you have a dirty mind when it comes to dresses doesn't mean everyone does."

"__Yes they do__," he growled out. K and Greer both had found endless hours of entertainment from Rose and Logan with their argument on her wardrobe.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with the way she was dressed. The outfit she had on was actually more conservative than the school dress code dictated, but it wasn't enough for her overprotective father. She and Abbey both had learned early and well from the women of Xaviers how to dress their best, stylishly and to K's lament, they took what she felt was an inordinate amount of joy in fussing over their hair and makeup. But far worse than that for Logan was the boys following them around.

After years of him hounding his wife to wear more dresses … this little development with Rose in particular felt a lot like karmic payback to K. To avoid more arguments, Heather and Mac simply grabbed Rose by the arms and marched her down to the Danger Room to fit her and test it out.

"It's your own fault, you know," K pointed out. "If you hadn't been pestering me for years to wear a dress, they probably wouldn't have thought it was such a great idea."

"Shut up," he growled out. She was likely right, but he really didn't need to hear it.

* * *

"So, kiddo, the way this works is simple," Mac explained after he'd set up the device on her wrist. "Any time you think there might be reason to fear for your safety, you just need to press this button. It will link up with the anklet and necklace and just like that, you have a subatomic force field that will protect you from anything."

"So, the bracelets are the uniform? I can wear whatever I want?" Rose asked, looking skeptically at the somewhat clunky looking jewelry.

"Well, yeah, but I'd ask you not give your father a heart attack," Mac replied. "He still owes me two hundred bucks from the last time we played Euchre."

"You're so funny, Uncle Mac," Rose replied, rolling her eyes. "Don't you have anything that looks better?"

"Would you prefer one of the Vindicator suits to wear all the time? Giant maple leaf …. if you're into style."

"NO. This is fine. I'll deal with it," Rose replied. "Maybe I can put some rhinestones on or something," she mumbled out.

"It's not about the style, Rosie," Heather said gently. "It's about keeping you safe and this will. I have one on too … and so far, it's stopped everything and has kept me from getting crushed too. Your parents will be able to relax a bit with this."

"And don't try to dress it up. Leave it alone," Mac warned. Rose huffed and grudgingly agreed.

* * *

"What's with the ugly jewelry?" Daken asked, his nose scrunched up as he looked at Rose's bracelets.

"Shut up," Rose barked back. "This is all because I wasn't born with a stupid healing factor. You don't see Abbey and James with these ugly things on."

"Oh, is this the … thing that the Canadians were bringing for you?"

"You know it is, Daken," Rose replied dryly and looking miserable as she poked at her lunch.

"Did you test it out?"

"A little bit. Why? Do you want to stab me?"

"No, not right now," he replied with a smirk. "I'd like to work with you after your classes are out."

"Can't. Mom &amp; Dad are still in train or die mode."

"Then I'll have to come and help."

"Fabulous," she said miserably. "As if Mom's regimen wasn't bad enough, now I'll have you in there too."

"Your __mother__ is training you?" She nodded, and amended that tonight was Colton's turn to work them. As soon as she left him to head to her afternoon classes, Daken sought out K, finding her grabbing a quick bite with Logan.

"Why does the alley cat get to help, but I don't?"

"Who said you couldn't help?" Logan asked, surprising Daken to near silence.

"You … don't mind if I help train them?" K just watched as the two seemed to have a near-normal father/son interaction. Logan just shook his head, waiting for Daken's response. "Alright then. I'll be down there. Rose and I have training to continue." Logan nodded once before watching Daken turn and walk away.

__Did you figure out what he's up to yet?__ K projected out through the bond. He met her eyes and shook his head minutely. They knew Daken was up to something, they just didn't know the details. His fixation on Rose had them both on edge, though they hadn't shared their concerns with anyone else. It was imperative that they let Daken think they were clueless or they wouldn't get to see what he really wanted. K had made the argument that it was possible that Daken was genuine, but after so many years of strife and attempted murder, Logan just didn't buy it.

From the look on Colton's face as Daken walked by, Logan knew he wasn't the only one wary.

* * *

"Can't you ditch? We haven't been out in ages," Vanessa tried, pulling on James' arm. "Please?"

"I might be able to ditch from damn near anyone, but my folks are not people I can avoid," James replied. "Besides, I'm looking forward to it. Colton is working us tonight."

"I thought he found ways to make you hurt."

"He does, but it's a good thing. Really." She didn't look convinced, but nodded with a sigh.

"Well, good luck then I guess. Will I be able to pull you away this weekend?"

"Probably. Dad said we'll have to take a break so Rose can catch up."

"Did he mention you and Abbey taking a break too?" Vanessa asked, one eyebrow arched as her eyes sparkled. James opened his mouth and promptly shut it with a frown.

"That's what I thought. Good luck. Here's hoping for a day for you to breathe too." She sauntered away with her best strut, knowing full well the young man was watching. He growled out a little under his breath. Having his girlfriend on his mind was not going to help training time go by any easier.


	23. Training with Apex

__A/N - First and foremost ... thanks for the reviews, as always. You guys rock. Secondly, HUGE thanks for KJAX. This chapter involves his OC, Apex, in a capacity that I just have never really written, so why struggle when you can go to the source? Many thanks to him for co-writing this. It would have been a totally different animal should I have done this one solo. And I likely would have gotten Colton all wrong. That would have been a travesty.__

__KJAX - oh hush. He likes it. Even if he doesn't admit it. I saw that. He smirked. In a good way. He likes his hugs.__

__Scruffy - more like overheated. Damn kids.__

__Shinn - glad you enjoyed it!__

* * *

Greer's warning that the training exercise with Colton that he'd designed _just _for the Howlett kids was going to be tough seemed to be the understatement of their young lives. When they were originally told that it was Colton's turn to be their trainer, they had assumed it would be along the same schedule that they'd been following with their mother. When they showed up to their first session, instead of finding Colton, they found both their parents.

"Come on in, guys. You need to know the ground rules," K called out, gesturing for them to follow her. "Colton has asked to be a part of your training and it may be against my better judgment – but we're going to go ahead and let him do his thing. For the most part." They looked far too serious for James' liking. No good ever came from his parents looking __this __serious.

"So what __are__ the ground rules then," James asked, looking warily between his parents.

"There are none. Not for you anyhow. Colton knows his parameters. He'll stay within them or your mother will skin him alive," Logan growled out.

"That makes it sound suspiciously like he can do whatever he wants to us," James noted. Logan smiled.

"Well, there are a few minor adjustments … but, yeah."

"Why isn't Colton here telling us this?" Rose asked, her brow furrowed.

"He is here, he's just hiding," Abbey replied. The three kids shared a look, suddenly coming to the same realization together.

"Training has already started, hasn't it?" Rose said quietly. Logan and K shared a look and identical smiles pulled at the corners of their mouths.

"Good luck. Consider this a test," K had said sweetly, unnerving all three of them as they realized how deep they were in already.

"Oh, and it's not just today. This will continue until Colton says it's over," Logan said – a parting shot that would soon have the three of them considering teaming up with Daken to at the very least torture their father. Colton finally slipped out of the shadows and stood across from them on the mats as their parents headed toward the door.

"What are we supposed to do?" James asked. K gave a sigh before nodding back in Colton's direction.

"Go get 'em." The three Howletts shared a brief look before James and Abbey popped their claws and went after him, charging head on, Rose a few steps behind, drawing her sidearm to give the two enough space to work.

"Abbey, your right!" Rose shouted, and with no hesitation Abbey dropped straight to her knees and slid under the head kick, popping back up so that she and James had Colton from both sides. Each let loose a snarl as they went to work. Rose called out to her siblings before Colton could land anything too devastating and fired off shots whenever they needed to recover. James almost had his head crushed under a clawed foot before she had managed to force Colton to roll out the line of fire.

Pulling a knife from a holster on his back, Rose fell back as suddenly Colton returned fire, the knife bruising her shoulder where it had bounced off her shield followed by another to her thigh.

"Rose!" James ran to cover his twin, leaving Abbey to stand alone against Colton.

"James, I'm fine," Rose was already getting back to her feet, "get back to Abbey!" But Abbey was soon joining them, the threesome a tangle of limbs after Abbey was thrown into them. They all quickly scrambled back to their feet but by the time they were upright, Colton was calmly talking with Logan and K as if nothing had happened. Getting a nod from both he simply stalked out of the room leaving the three looking at their parents confused.

"What the hell was that about?" Abbey asked, finally retracting her claws as the three regrouped next to their parents.

"Just a little test," Logan answered.

"I think we did alright." James said a little unsurely as he rolled his shoulders. K just smiled and slowly shook her head as she cupped his face in her hand.

"Oh, sweetheart," she said with a piteous look on her face. "You have __no__ idea what just happened."

* * *

They found out quickly there was no set time for their sessions. One day it was in the afternoon after classes like normal...the next day it was when the three of them were just getting into bed...the next in the middle of dinner. All they knew was that when their phones buzzed, they had to go directly to the Danger Room. Which was now officially their least favorite place at Xaviers.

The setting was always different: a mountain, a forest, the beach, a warehouse, a nightclub. They would simply walk in and the settings would come up. No intro, no objective given...they simply had to figure out how to escape the area. Which of course was never simple.

One night it was ninjas that Rose couldn't sense. Another it was robots that James and Abbey couldn't smell or hear. Another it had been a straight up battle with the Brotherhood (easily James' favorite day). Another had simply been an array of traps, shooting what turned out to be rubber bullets that had left all three with an assortment of welts that Rose still felt at the end of the week.

But the thing that was most unsettling was that they never actually saw Colton. Not even outside of the Danger Room...it was like he had vanished from the grounds entirely. But that didn't fool any of them...they knew he was watching. James had done some of his own research once they had been told what the plan was. He didn't like what he'd found. No one had ever bothered to tell him what Colton's abilities were and he had mistakenly assumed, along with many of the other residents, that he was simply a feline-esque feral.

"He's stalking us. Finding our weaknesses. This is such bullshit." James stabbed at an offending piece of chicken. "He knows he can't take all three of us square, so he's trying to wear us down...just wish he'd show his stupid face so I could stab it."

"Like he'd let you get close enough," Rose grumbled. "HEY!" she shouted toward their parents, who apparently looked to be in a rush. "Remember us? Or did you just hand us over to Colton permanently?"

"Permanently?" K asked, her brow crinkled up.

"Do you think he'd go for that?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"You. Suck." Abbey growled out. K just stared at her for a moment.

"No, I really don't. But from what I understand, you kind of do. Pull it together or you could be doing this until Colton gets bored. And if he gets bored, I'll have to help make it entertaining for him again," K said with a glare. "I didn't ask him to play patty cake with you, though, the mental image is fantastic. Use your training and your instincts. And quit your bitching."

* * *

"Did anyone mention when exactly this was supposed to end?" James muttered exhaustively at breakfast after yet another punishing session in the Danger Room.

"Didn't you hear Dad, or is your memory slipping," Abbey grumbled as she sat to James' right, the young man growling at her commentary. "No end date in sight."

"You two need to stop complaining...at least you don't feel like this all the time." Rose kept rotating her shoulder, hoping it would relieve some of the pressure she was feeling down her arm. She was sitting to James' left and after giving up on her shoulder, she rested her head on her brother. The three had taken refuge at a table they had dragged to a safe corner. "I wish Tyler would just give me five minutes," Rose lamented.

"He wouldn't do anything for you right now anyhow. Not until he got the all clear from Colton," Abbey grumbled. "Apparently, he made sure to get to Tyler before I could."

They were a wreck. All of them. Their sleep had been interrupted nearly every night. Sometimes to find a scenario waiting for them in the danger room, sometimes to find nothing at all. But knowing that there may be nothing awaiting them wasn't reason enough for them to stay in bed. Their father had been clear that they __would__ answer every single call regardless of when it came in.

Rose was nursing bruise on top of bruise. She and her siblings had quit trying to sit with their friends when it was made clear that Colton had gotten to them too. So far, they'd weeded out a handful of people that, until recently, they'd called friends that had been tasked with giving the Howlett kids a wake up call.

Rose was not surprised at all when Will got her with the knife Colton had given him. They were walking along, headed to class, chatting amicably when out of nowhere, he'd grabbed her arm and jammed the marker knife to her side, marking her clothes as it would have been if he'd stabbed her. She just looked down at her now ruined shirt and back up to him.

"Really, Will? Really. Why am I not surprised that you would be on his side," she said dryly, the red ink from the marker running down her side not too unlike blood. Will shrugged in defense.

"It's for your own good, really," he'd replied. "Besides...you should see what my summers are like."

"Well that's too damn bad for you, isn't it. Payback is a bitch – just remember that."

James' had happened when he was having a heavy petting session with Vanessa. The two of them were really involved when she held a marker knife to his throat. He froze and locked eyes with her as she shrugged her shoulders up to her ears in apology, cringing as he just stared at her.

"Sorry …. I just, I'm worried about you. You have to be more careful," Vanessa said looking as if she was being tortured. James slowly sat back on his heels, silently shaking his head as the ink ran down his neck before simply getting up and walking away. She called out after him, but he just wasn't even ready to try and talk. This exercise was getting to him.

He wasn't really mad at her, or even Colton for that matter. He was pissed at himself for thinking he'd get a little break during this miserable version of hell week Colton was running them through. At this point in the game, he knew better than to bitch about it, unless of course he was with his siblings. He was at least reasonably sure they weren't armed with marker knives or some other insane means of Colton getting his point across.

Abbey's was more shocking still – somehow. She was in Charles' office, reading quietly when Scott came in, talking to Charles about upcoming testing schedules when he suddenly wrenched her from her chair and stuck the marker knife at her throat.

"Sorry, Abs. You gotta pay attention to your surroundings," Scott said, his substantial weight pinning one arm under his knee at the center of her back.

The ink didn't wash off either. All three of them wore at least two red ink slashes from some previously trusted friend, loved one, or in Abbey's case – teacher. Every time she saw the mark in the mirror, she plotted out what she was going to do to get Scott back. She really felt as if that one was one step over the line.

But this was blessedly the end of the week...and it had been one hell of a long, miserable, drawn out affair that they hoped was going to be over very soon.

* * *

"Are you sure they can handle this?" K asked her husband as he handed her a cup of coffee in the control booth to the Danger Room. Logan looked thoughtful as he pulled up a chair next to her.

"Doesn't really matter at this point. They don't have much of a choice. Either they learn from this or they end up handing themselves over for testing," he replied.

"They're still clueless," she countered. He simply nodded his head in agreement. It was going to take a bit more than what had been happening so far. To K and Logan's eyes it was almost as if they were treating this like a game rather than the serious training session it was. They simply didn't know the difference … yet.

* * *

"What gives? No cave...no sheer rock face littered with pissed off rattlesnakes...I'm almost disappointed." James called over his shoulder to Abbey, who rolled her eyes at her little brother. Abbey was slightly behind them, the three in their usual formation to protect Rose. They had made it to the middle of the Danger Room, ready for this 'test'...but all that had really happened was the lights dimmed.

"Really...this is it?" James said, a look of disbelief on his face as his eyes darted around the room, looking for any innocuous little thing that might be the trigger waiting for them.

"Would you please focus, James? Maybe keep your mouth shut for once in your life? Or, do you really want to walk with a limp for another day?" Abbey growled out.

"How about you both shut the hell up?" Rose hissed before going back to concentrating hard.

"Hurry up Rose...can't you get a read?" Abbey whispered.

"Not yet..." Rose kept trying to reach out and find Colton. She knew he had to be in here...she just couldn't pick up anything. It was making her nervous.

More time passed...and still nothing. Being this on edge after five days was getting all three Howletts very antsy. Rose had her eyes closed...trying to focus when suddenly she saw their own backs.

"He was just behind us!" Rosie barked out. James rolled, pushing Rose to his back, Abbey already with claws out waiting to take on the large feral just like she and James had discussed...except nothing was there.

An image of something hurtling towards them from above flashed into Rose's mind's eye.

"Up above!" she called out and much like in the forest, James tackled Rose to the ground, using himself as a shield while Abbey popped her claws to cover...except again...there was nothing there.

"Damnit, Rosie...what's going on?" James asked as he helped Rose get back to her feet. She just shook her head...she had been so certain...

"I don't know. I saw him I swear..."

"He's playing with you, little sister. C'mon let's - OW!" Abbey grabbed her nose, the feeling as if she had just walked into a… "oh no..."

Abbey slowly reached out and found that her hand was pressed against a hard, clear surface...some type of glass wall. James had already started slashing at it when Rose called out another warning.

Only this time Abbey didn't react quick enough. She felt a sharp pull on her scalp when she was yanked backward by her hair. She bent further back than she realized she was able as a knee found its way between her shoulder blades. Abbey felt something crack and looked up to Colton standing above her before a second pull slammed her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

On seeing his sister getting worked over, James began clawing frantically at the wall as Rose tried to watch his back. Abbey was on the ground clutching her head as Colton had simply disappeared back into the shadows after knocking her all but senseless.

"Rose I need to know where he is!" James took a ready position straight from his father but Rose looked like she was in the same boat as Abbey, her hands tenting over her face as image after image came rushing at her, each one from a different angle.

"I don't know! I can't -" Rose was thrown through the air by the back of her uniform with a squeak, grunting as she landed against yet another clear wall. By the time James turned, Rose was now ten feet away and Abbey was just getting herself off the ground. James was about to run for his twin when he saw the 9mm pointed directly at his head.

"Oh shit..." James ducked the first shot meant for his skull, rolling and making use of his mothers' insistence that all of her children learn at least basic gymnastics. When James finally heard the magazine drop to the ground and he was able to look up and get his bearings, he saw that he was almost equal distance from each of his sisters. Again...Colton had vanished.

"Well this can't be good." Abbey muttered as all three Howllets found themselves separated, the walls leaving the three of them staring at each other across a triangle of empty space. Rose was still clutching the side of her head, attempting to shut the images out...until finally getting a clear image.

"James!"

It was brutal. The first time he rushed him, Colton simply grabbed his arm and gave him a hard twist, striking right in the middle of his forearm. James screamed out right after the hollow *snap* echoed the room, turning the girls' stomachs. As soon as he'd broken James' arm, he retreated. He had just enough time to set the break before Colton acted as if he was charging. Every time James would lunge in for a strike, Colton would grab a limb and snap something, though not every snap was a break. There were plenty of dislocations. Rose swore she could feel it as James struggled to stay upright, fighting to keep himself from passing out.

"Focus...you need to focus," Rose called out to her twin, tears in her eyes. She'd never seen him hurt like this before.

"Come on you son of a bitch! Fight __me__!" Abbey felt like she was edging towards losing it...she just needed that sack of fur to be close enough when she did...She was the oldest...she was supposed to protect them...she was going to skin that cat alive...

"__You__ are not your father," Colton rumbled as he met Abbey's eyes. Abbey rolled as her wall was peppered with bullets, only coming out of it when she almost smacked herself into yet another wall.

"I know exactly what I am!" Abbey dragged her claws on the floor and attempted to simply take whatever punishment Colton could dish out. She was done rolling around, she wanted to get in close. But Colton didn't move, instead firing shot after shot into Abbey's chest as she simply kept charging, finally letting out a berserker yell as her fury spilled over the edge.

Abbey slashed and brawled but that damn panther just kept her at bay, pulling out twin knives and slashing her whenever she could close the distance. Soon, Abbey was panting, her roars strained as she started clutching at her chest...a large bruise had formed over her heart from where Colton had shot her, showing clearly where her uniform had been torn away.

"You are not indestructible," he told her calmly. Abbey couldn't stop herself as she slipped to her knees She felt herself starting to black out. Her heart felt like it was trying to pound out of her chest as it attempted to pump what little blood was left in her system, paired with the crash that followed her berserk outburst.

"Wha' ja' you do..." Abbey blocked Colton's first punch but that was simply to clear the way for the second, a jab straight to Abbey's chest, knocking her the rest of the way to the ground in bloody heap.

"Abbey!" Rose was beside herself. She had always been able to warn her siblings of danger...they had always been there to protect her...but now...now she was the only one left standing.

"Dependent -" he growled out as Rose turned to see Colton slowly stalking toward her.

"Rosie," James shouted as he tried getting to the wall he shared with Rose but he still hadn't managed to pop his knee back into place.

She went for the gun in her holster but she was frozen...she kept seeing what Colton was going to do but he kept changing it. She felt like she had lost half her vision. She had always been able to fire at where she knew her target was going but now she felt like she was firing blind.

"On your powers, on your brother." Colton continued while James was snarling in his attempts to get to his twin who had pulled her gun out and was firing.

"Rosie focus! If you can see what he's projecting..." James yelled, trying yet again to force his knee where it should go with a snarl.

"Then I can project back," she whispered mostly to herself. A wicked smile, one to make her mother proud, spread across Rose's face. James and Abbey couldn't 'see' what was going on between Colton and Rose but from the sweat pouring down Rose's face they could tell it was straining her as she simultaneously tried to block what he was projecting and reach into the most hidden parts of his memories – projecting to him that which he tried to bury deepest. To their shock and relief she had stopped Colton cold.

"You...you can't help her..." Colton was growling as Rose slowly but smoothly reloaded her weapon, "tell me...Weapon 22...do you really think...you have any say?" Rose brought her gun up and fired just as Apex dropped to all fours and leaped, covering the distance between him and Rose, catching her at the wrists and lifting her off the floor.

But Rose didn't stop, even as she felt the gun clatter from her hand.

"You're not even capable of...protecting her -" Abbey and James clutched their heads as Colton popped their eardrums with a bone shaking roar. It actually took the breath out of Rose's lungs as her focus shattered.

Colton tossed her to the floor as the memory disappeared from his vision. The look on his face something none of the Howlett children had seen before...

"You..." he growled out low, his voice nearly shaking. Rose closed her eyes and braced herself for the final hit...but it never came. Cautiously, she opened her eyes and saw that James and Abbey were slowly making their way over. When she got to her feet, she all but threw herself at her brother, worried sick about what he'd just healed from and greedily taking in her fully healed, but still somewhat dazed sister.

"What the hell did you do?" James asked, looking at Abbey over Rose's shoulder as he squeezed her tightly.

"I just … I. I looked deep. Really deep, and I-"

"You crossed a line, sweetheart," Logan growled out as the door opened. There was nothing in his body language or expression that read he was pleased with her. "How long have you been projecting?" he asked. Rose looked to her brother for a moment and then to her feet.

"At least six months," she replied quietly.

"Have you told anyone … tell me you at least let Charlie know."

"Um …. no, just James, Abbey, and..." she paused, her father glaring at her, eyes narrowed.

"Who."

"Daken." He sighed at the news. A little more than slightly disappointed that she'd hidden it for so long.

"Did he tell you to keep it to yourself?" She nodded. "Alright. Well, come on. You're going with me to have a talk with Charlie. He should know what you can do."

"I don't want SHIELD to know," Rose said, fear in her eyes.

"Neither do I, darlin'. But Charlie won't tell anyone. I can't say as much for Daken."

* * *

It was another three days of danger room torture, though they didn't know if Colton was running it still or not. There was not another encounter with him, and Rose felt so badly after that last session with Colton ended that she just felt too guilty to look for him, instead making a point to __not __reach out for him.

"This isn't going to end if we don't end it," James said as he sat on the floor, leaning on Abbey's bed, slowly twirling a knife he had pulled off of Nessa not five minutes earlier. He had taken to thoroughly patting her down whenever they were more or less alone. She accused him of just trying to cop a feel until he found the knife in her boot. He'd looked up at her, knife in hand as she blushed bright red. She really did feel bad about it and immediately excused herself after he'd stolen a kiss, leaving the three siblings alone in her and Abbey's room.

Since Rose shared a room with Angela, Abbey's was considered safest at the moment. Particularly since James was bunked up with Will this semester, and they sure as hell didn't need anymore of Colton's spies working on them in their private space.

"We've already gone over that." Abbey muttered...she missed Ty.

"Yea I know...but I think we've been looking at this all wrong," James said slowly. Both girls straightened up and shared a look as they turned to their brother. They knew what that tone of voice meant...he had an idea.

"Go on," Abbey prompted.

"Well, lets think about it. What kind of lesson is this? What are we supposed to be learning?" James expertly flipped the knife in his hand before catching it lazily.

"I dunno...don't trust anyone?" Abbey drawled out, as if that was the only option.

"No. You're thinking too small. No, I think it means we're in danger even when we're not in the Danger Room. Maybe the real objective isn't to escape those scenarios, because -"

"The real objective is outside." Rose sat up straight, suddenly following what James was saying.

"Exactly," he said, tossing the knife into the solid wood door, the twang echoing in the room as a means of emphasizing his point.

"So what's the objective? What are we supposed to be doing?" Abbey was wearing down too much to try and pull critical thinking into the whole scenario.

"We haven't seen Colton since all of this started...well except for the other day," James couldn't help but give Rose a look, "and we haven't seen him anyplace in the Mansion." James got out of his seat and walked over to the window.

"He's waiting for us out there. We need to go find him." Rose and Abbey joined James as all three looked out at the forest where Colton was no doubt waiting.

"Alright, so say you're right," Abbey said levelly. She was starting to get into the right mindset with James' revelation. "What the hell are we supposed to do about it?" He bit the inside of his lip as he worked the thought through his mind, analyzing the different possibilities as quickly as he could dream them up. Getting close to him was nearly impossible, and there was no doubt in James' mind that going into the trees with a giant panther would put them at more of a disadvantage.

"You can't attack him like Dad would, Abs." James said slowly. "You gotta go at it more like Mom."

"Easy for you to say," Abbey objected. "That's your natural preset."

"I know. That's the whole point. He knows that you react like Dad, and I'm more like Mom. You gotta take a fall and play dead. That might give you a chance to get close." he looked to his twin for a moment. "You can't go with, Rosie." he said quietly, deadly serious and at that moment a perfect doppelganger for their father.

"You're so full of shit, Jimmy. You two were barely keeping up with me telling you what he was up to – when he was giving it to us. You really think that he's just going to roll over because I'm not there?"

"He's going to take you out first," James said seriously. "After what you did to him, he knows he's gotta stop you first. If you're his main target, why bother even going? Stay here where you don't get hurt."

"You don't know that I'm his main target," she objected.

"Rosie," James sounded tired as he looked at her, "You stopped him in his tracks. I'm tellin you. If it was me in his position, I'd take you out first and fast."

"That's not the point of this," Rose objected. "The point is that we all learn something. I go if you go." James started to shake his head. "Listen, __James__. You may __look__ like Dad, but that doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do."

"Even if I did, it's not like you'd listen to me anyhow," James deadpanned.

"Dad tried for years to protect the people he cared about by making them stay back. Do you know what happened when the people he loved stayed out of the way like he told them to?" Rose spit out, fire in her eyes as she glared at him. James bowed his head, staring at his feet. "I can __show you.__ They died, Jimmy. The moral of the story is not to stay back and hide. It's fight for yourself."

"You sound like mom."

"Good."

There was silence as they all thought it through, but Rose had made her point.

"I don't know what else to do, Rosie," James said, taking a seat at the foot of Abbey's bed. "But if you have any bright ideas, by all means..."

Rose huffed, arms crossed as she stared back at her brother for a moment until Abbey caught her attention, running her hand through her hair as she leaned on the window sill.

"Damn. This is gonna hurt," she said, one corner of her mouth quirking up. "Tyler's gonna kill me when he hears about this." James sighed and nodded as the three of them regrouped, heads together as they discussed their best course of action.


	24. Tests and Daken's Motives

__A/N - Thanks for the reviews guys!__

__KJAX - There is literally NO character in the Marvel Universe that would fit the bill like Apex. I'm thankful you let him play with my vision of things. :) And as always, thank you for your help (check out the first fight ... courtesy largely in part of KJAX)__

__Shinn- Thanks! Rose is a sneaky little thing, but she's finding more uses for her ability. Maybe soon we'll see what her limits can be with the right guidance.__

__Scruffy &amp; Retro - yep and yep. Thanks for stickin' in there!__

* * *

"Stay close to me Rose." James was on point, Abbey taking up slack. Rose tried to not roll her eyes in the middle.

"You do realize, dear brother, that if Abbey is supposed to break character in order for us to win this...you might actually have to let me get into some trouble."

"Yea...not gonna happen." James sounded a lot like his father at that moment. Both girls shared a grin at his expense.

He'd been tracking for at least twenty minutes deep into the forest surrounding Xaviers, both Abbey and James having an easy enough time following the scent. It was obvious that this was something he wanted them to be doing.

"Hey...do you guys think this – what the hell!" James rubbed the side of his face where Rose had bashed him.

"What the hell was that for?!" James barked, his expression falling as he watched Abbey rushing over to Rose, who happened to look as if she was suddenly stuck to a pile of rocks, her feet a solid foot off the ground. She was trying to pull her head up from it, but with the collar-like necklace pinning her neck she simply couldn't move much. Her wrists and ankles were similarly stuck, and try as Abbey did, nothing was moving them.

"James, would you please get over here and help me!" Abbey was pulling but was afraid anymore strength and she'd do more harm then good as Rose cursed fluently in Swedish. But James just turned his head slowly, attempting to analyze what had happened. His eyes darted around the little clearing that housed the rocks Rose was currently stuck to like some bizarre decoration. He could just make out a few small black squares that had been drilled into the rock. Something felt off. This whole hunt had James edgy, but this … it looked like...

"It's a trap..." James popped his claws and spun, taking position in front of Abbey and Rose, already looking up into the trees.

"James would you please stop and -"

"They're magnets. He wants Rose to take off her shield," he said low as he looked over his shoulder, "Don't even think about it." All three Howletts recognized the noise as an array of guns sprang from the ground around the cluster of rocks...and promptly began targeting James, who wisely moved as far away from his sisters as he could. If he was going to draw fire, he might as well make sure they weren't injured in the process.

"Abbey, höger!" Rose shouted as she felt the rocks she was pressed against shake as the punch missed by inches, Abbey dashed to the left. She'd already rolled back to her feet, claws out and snarling. But Rose had seen all of this before...the three separated and Abbey standing alone.

"Abbey you need to get out of here!" Rose had tried to warn her, but Abbey was growling and keeping her eyes on the massive Apex. James' curses filled the air as a new battery appeared and got him in the back, the young man already on his knees from loss of blood, his body forcing spent rounds from his flesh.

Abbey feinted to her left and tried slashing Colton at the knees, but he sprang back and met her with a kick to her ribs. She was able to block it but she felt her arm shake from the impact...one more like that and she'd probably shatter every bone in her arm. Rose heard the shout of pain from her sister, and struggled frantically to separate herself from the stupid magnet.

Still unable to lift her head, Rose could hear James' roar of frustration and Abbey's grunts of pain as she tried to take on Colton alone. She needed to get to them right. Now.

__Damn it,__ Rose swore to herself. Taking a breath, she managed to place her thumb to her necklace and then her bracelets, quickly rubbing her neck and trying to figure out the best path. She cursed herself mentally, tactics was James' department, but it really wasn't like she had any choice in the matter.

Abbey was in trouble. Big trouble. Any time James got close, another set of guns would appear and force him away. She had been doing her best to shred Colton but she just couldn't get close enough...he kept her back and both her siblings' healing factors were struggling to keep up with his abuse.

"That...all you got," Abbey panted out. Colton just snorted and this time initiated the fight. Abbey wasn't ready for someone that large to move so fast. She only felt the elbow to the back of her head when she fell to the ground, breaking her nose on impact. She braced herself for the kick she knew was coming but opened her eyes when she heard his first roar of pain.

For a moment Abbey thought Laura had somehow joined the fight but then she realized it was Rose firing the new gun that Tony Stark had gifted her mother not two weeks prior. It was larger and lighter than the one her mother had given her, and packed one helluva punch.

"Abbey, help James." Rose said confidently as she smoothly let the empty magazine drop before snapping in a fresh mag, her aim towards the trees where Colton had disappeared to.

"Rose," Abbey was unsure of this new line of action.

"I said help James!" Rose barked out, firing freely as she caught sight of Colton moving between the trees, the sound pushing Abbey to dive into the mess of blood and bullets that was James. James had been mistaken in his estimation of Colton's plan, but only just. He had known Rose was now the largest threat, but overlooked the fact that Colton knew it would be him that would have the plan and likely would be directing the girls.

Rose kept her focus on keeping Colton back but when she went to switch to her sidearm she saw he had been waiting for the chance. Rose adjusted and brought out the hunting knife her father had gotten her for her tenth birthday and went straight at her much larger opponent.

"Rose...blast him!" James shouted as he and Abbey finished trashing the last of Colton's hidden turrets. They were feeling more like large bruises than people. James froze as he saw his twin do something insane. The move actually seemed to catch Colton by surprise as well.

Her first upward slash caught his thigh, but she was simply not strong enough to make it a debilitating injury. Colton was able to catch her wrist and disarm her, twisting her arm so that she was facing her siblings. Rose could see him already plotting out how to neutralize Abbey and James...she could see the path back inside, but she all but gave up, unwilling to consider going back into his fears. She couldn't do that to him. As soon as she'd made that choice, she went limp, and the gesture seemed to enrage the large feral.

"NEVER hold back," Colton roared at her, seeing that she was avoiding using her abilities. Rose gasped in pain as he increased the pressure on her arm. Did he really? Was he telling her what she thought he was telling her?

Rose watched something sail over her head as Abbey and James had finally cleared the area and had come running towards her. The concussion grenade made Rose wince but brought James and Abbey to their knees, the sound like a cannon to their ears and causing them to stumble.

"No one to help you. Is this it? Is this all you have?" Colton hissed into her ear. Rose screamed as she felt her arm breaking. "Never...hold...back." Through her pain she could see her siblings bleeding from the ears, wincing in pain. Her arm suddenly didn't seem like it hurt as much.

"You don't want me to hold back? FINE! I WON'T!" She snarled, rolling with Colton's hold on her arm, Rose flipped mid-air, landing face to face with Colton who found himself witnessing his worst fears...but refusing to release his grip on her. She didn't hesitate as she pulled out her side arm and fired into his shoulder, forcing him to release her.

Rose barely landed on her feet as James and Abbey went on the offensive. Rose was unsure if Colton even knew who he was fighting as she strained to keep herself in control, eyes narrowed dangerously as she pulled forward the stuff of his nightmares.

"Abbey, now!" Rose shouted out as her big sister darted in. Colton instinctively punched out toward her, hitting her squarely in the chest, paired with her momentum, the hit was much harder than he'd meant for it to be and the clearing echoed with a crunch. Abbey's eyes widened and she simply collapsed, her limbs pointing at odd angles.

In that moment, as she crumpled, time stopped for Colton. Frozen and horrified, unsure if what he was seeing was real or a projection from Rose he took a step closer, the exercise forgotten as he tried hearing her heart...anything. He knelt, just staring at her neck, not seeing a pulse when Abbey blinked suddenly and rolled into a kneeling position her fist flush to Colton's fur under his chin and over his heart. She could see the surprise and relief in his eyes as James placed another fist to the back of his head.

* * *

It was finally over. The trio simply couldn't wait to get into their beds, and Colton seemed …. almost proud of them. He followed the trio at a distance as they silently made their way to the mansion. On entering, they were met with a very concerned pair of parents, who checked them all over thoroughly, the relief evident on K's face. They'd been watching from the security room, and apparently Logan had needed to restrain his wife when Abbey fell. Logan's shirt was splattered with blood from the elbow he'd taken when he tried to hold her back, but he looked just as relieved as she did when all three checked out as safe.

The invisible armor that the Hudsons had given Rose was again in place, though not turned on for the time being. After a quick bite with their parents, the three of them sleepily made their way to their rooms. No time for Tyler or Vanessa right now. Sleep was all they wanted or needed.

Surprisingly, K didn't say anything to Colton. She suspected that he didn't know what was real out there after Charles had given the elder Howletts a real assessment of Rose's rapidly expanding abilities. There was little doubt that the young woman would be a threat to nearly any entity on the planet should she choose to abuse her abilities. Or if someone were to manage to manipulate her to do it.

* * *

Greer had spent the better part of the day shopping with Jean and when she returned, she found that all she'd wanted to do was take a long, hot shower. When she felt she'd properly used every single product in her collection of potions and washes, she spent an inordinate amount of time drying off, enjoying the new fur drying system Hank had promised to share with her. Fully fluffed out and dried off, she finally felt ready to step out of the bathroom and see how things were going with the training regimen Colton was running Logan's kids through. She was feeling good, almost positive as she stepped out and noticed the large presence in the room.

"Colton?" Greer's hand was over the light switch to the bathroom as she watched Colton standing by the window. He had been slipping in each night once the Howlett's had been safely in bed and Greer had been waiting up for him. But it was barely dark yet.

"Is it over?" Greer was sure to walk slowly as she approached until she was close enough to slip herself around to stand in front of her mate, which she did with a broad smile. But it was like she wasn't even there...

"What happened today? Did you hurt someone?" Her primary concern from the beginning of this whole fiasco was what would happen if he should hurt someone without really meaning to. She knew what Colton was attempting to do but she wasn't sure how well K would handle one of her children ending up in the infirmary, or worse. Not to mention how Colton would feel if he actually caused serious harm to one of the children he had watched over for so long.

"This was important. We talked about it – they needed you. Logan and K would never have asked you if they thought-"

"I'd never hurt you..." Greer paused for only a moment,

"I know that," she said with a little purr. But the look on Colton's face hadn't changed. He was someplace else. Someplace from a long time ago that he'd spent years distancing himself from. She had to get him back quickly.

"Colton, I know that." She placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look down at her, "I know that. You know that...What the hell happened out there today?" her eyes were searching for the source of his pain.

"Rose," Colton said quietly. "She -" Greer was confused at what the smallest of the Howlett's could have done.

"Rose what?" She asked, looking concerned as she searched his amber eyes. But he just shook his head as if clearing it.

"Nothing… Nothing real. It was just a memory." Greer didn't resist as Colton wrapped himself around her. She was sure to return the favor in kind, as she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to her, making sure that her scent was all encompassing to his senses.

"Nothing. Nothing anymore."

* * *

"So, now you get to be mine for a while," Daken said as he smiled down at his siblings as they woke up slowly. In the short span of time that they'd been training with Colton, they'd gotten used to sitting together, just the three of them for mealtimes, and that morning was no exception. "I'm surprised it took you that long to figure out the alley cat's intentions."

"What are __your __intentions," James said easily, not even really looking at his big brother as he glared at him. Daken's lip curled up, contempt for the younger man plain to see.

"My __intentions __are to make sure you're capable of turning on one you might call a friend when the chips are down," Daken explained.

"That's not what I meant," James countered, the two meeting eyes. Daken smirked.

"Well too bad. That's all you get."

* * *

"You're sick," James growled out.

Somehow, Daken had talked Forge into making several LMD's to train the teens with.

"Outside of Rose's mental capabilities, they know what you know," Daken told them with a twisted little smile. "Let's make it simple. You have to neutralize the LMD standing across from you."

"Forget it," James argued as he stared across at the LMD of his twin.

"Then they'll kill you. Simple enough," Daken replied. Abbey was staring across at 'James', leaving Rose with 'Abbey'.

"Wait," Rose said, staring at her 'sister'. "You have them programmed to kill?" Daken just smiled in response as he initiated the program.

It was ugly. And it took them a long time to make any progress, not wanting to finish off their siblings. But, in the end, when the LMD 'Abbey' cut Rose's arm, she snapped and finally did what she needed to do, jamming her knife into the robot's torso. With her simulation over with, she joined Daken as they watched the other two finish up. Predictably, James was the most reluctant as he faced off against his twin. Abbey watched Daken's face, knowing damn well that he was giving James the worst mental torture he could get away with. Before he could finish off his LMD, the robot simply flickered it's hologram and crumpled as the lights in the Danger room came up.

"I told you that you could have them neutralize__each other,"__their mother's voice echoed down. "Not kill them."

"But they're neutralized now," Daken argued. K sighed, her hands on her hips as she glared down at Daken. "The only one incapable of doing the assignment was James. Shares the same weakness as the old man."

"You so need your ass kicked."

"And I suppose you're going to be the one to kick it?" Instead of answering, she simply turned and left the control booth. The kids shared a look and stepped back together, knowing their mother was planning on doing just that.

The door to the danger room opened and K stepped through, her eyes locked on Logan's oldest.

"We've had such a good relationship for so long … hear me out first. Especially after everything you let Colton get away with," he requested, freezing her in her tracks.

"Talk fast – and know that I wasn't thrilled with all that happened with Colton."

"Yeah, she attacked Dad when he tried to hold her back," James interjected. Daken's eyebrows raised at the news. Somehow he hadn't heard that part.

"They need to be comfortable with taking down those they love most – not because I'm preparing them for that, but simply because if they can do that, then they won't hold back on anyone, really."

"Who's next on your familial murder trail? Me or him?" K could almost see his twisted viewpoint on this now that he put it like that.

"For you, our father, and myself – I didn't think it would be something they could do unless I was a group effort – one at a time." She considered him a moment.

"This will not end up like their last training session. You make sure the LMD's are set to stop them – not kill them, and Rose, you make damn sure that armor that Heather and Mac gave you is ON and operational." Rose nodded enthusiastically.

"It is right now. I'm not stupid enough to go into a training session without them on and up anymore."

"There are ground rules, Daken. Some that Colton broke, but I won't have them broken again," K warned. Daken nodded.

"I'm aware of the ground rules. Logan was sure to … inform me of what they were, through a primitive series of growls and snarls, but I believe I have it," he said back with a bored look on his face.

"Nothing fatal …. no spinal damage or head shots of any kind. No real bullets. No broken bones on Rose, and be mindful of concussions – her suit can keep her from getting crushed, but it won't stop her brain from rattling," K was deadly serious. "Break any of them and I'll try out a little experiment that I've been wondering would work to kill one of us." Daken visibly paused and nodded slowly.

"Knowing how your mind works, even if by some chance it didn't kill it would likely hurt tremendously." K nodded and none of them doubted that she was telling the truth.

What followed was brutal. They started out fighting an LMD of Daken as he coached them, circling the fight, berating them for their poor follow through, insisting that they simply try to kill him. In spite of the training they'd gotten from Colton, it wasn't exactly the right touch needed to handle Daken.

It took them three days before they figured out how to stop the LMD of their brother using a three pronged concentrated effort using only martial arts – each Howlett using a different form was enough to upend the LMD.

The following day, they were pitted against the real thing, proving to them that no matter how good they were against a simulation – it was just that. A program. They walked away from the first fight with their older brother feeling like failures. He had spanked them soundly. Five times. Nothing over the next week worked. No matter what James came up with it wasn't the right thing. Until Kitty overheard them and gave them her suggestion.

"You three are trained for him, use what you know," she'd told them.

"But we're not allowed weapons. What do we do?" Rose asked, tired and her ego bruised.

"What do you know but he doesn't?" Kitty asked, watching them closely to see the moment that they figured it out.

"What the hell he actually wants," James grumbled. "He's tried for ages to kill dad. So why the hell did he come and play halfway nice all of a sudden? He's always said everyone here is worthless and weak, so what changed? What's the motive?" Abbey nodded solemnly. After the 'treat' of working with him, the two of them were convinced that he was there to cause trouble. Kitty laughed at their suspicions.

"That's all very true, but we're talking about training, and whether you realize it or not, you know something he doesn't." The three of them looked confused, particularly since Kitty wouldn't elaborate.

"Ogun Ryu," James finally said quietly. "Daken never learned it. He couldn't. Ogun is supposed to be dead and Dad was Ogun's last student."

"Actually, Kitty was Ogun's last student," Abbey corrected. "And Ogun is likely some form of still alive somewhere. Probably another mask hidden somewhere." And there it was. The means to take on Daken without a weapon … an ancient form of martial arts created by Ogun himself, and only known to Logan's family and Kitty Pryde.

* * *

When the Howlett kids finally got into what would be their last session with Daken, they knew they were prepared. They'd gotten themselves ready in their own individual ways. Abbey ran, James meditated, and Rose cranked up the music. When they went in to face Daken, all of them knew exactly what they needed to do. What they didn't expect though, was that as soon as Daken realized that they were not only prepared, but actually honest to God able to beat him as a unit, he reverted to playing dirty.

He began to screw with the pheromone levels in the room, trying to cause their anger to overwhelm them - his attempt to get James and Abbey to flip over to a feral state of mind and drop the focused martial arts. When that didn't work, he tried to stab Rose to see if that would trigger it. What he didn't calculate for was that Rose was effected by the pheromone blast he'd laid out and in her anger, she got into his head and projected back to him some of his worst memories. He was blindsided. And then he went completely berserk himself – straight for James.

James wasn't prepared for Daken's feral snap. His full rage was almost comparable to Logan's and poor James just couldn't quite keep up. Before it was over, K had stormed the Danger Room to force him away from James, who was in very rough shape. Rose and Abbey fussed over him – holding closed the wounds that Daken had deeply inflicted, both of them ready to breathe for him should the need arise. But now, they had a new problem as they watched their mother and their brother absolutely trying to kill each other in a flat out no holds barred brawl.

They were horrified. The snarls and torn flesh on both sides was more vicious than the kids had really seen up close. What was worse was that Daken came out of his berserk daze far quicker than K did, and he went from trying to kill her to trying to simply keep her back and save his skin as her viking tendencies began to peek through, intensifying her fury.

Twenty minutes into their knock down drag out brawl, Logan finally made it into the fray – having just come in from a mission with Scott at about the time the fight had broken out. He assessed the situation quickly and dove in, nearly taking a belly full of claws for Daken as he tried to restrain her, forcing her nose into the crook of his neck and reaching out to her through the bond as he restrained her. It took surprisingly long for her to relax, and when she did, she rushed to James' side. Rose and Abbey had stabilized him, but he was out cold.

"What the hell happened here?" Logan snarled out, trying hard not to go after Daken himself, glaring at him as he demanded an explanation.

"It was my fault," Rose said quietly. "You remember how you told me I crossed a line with Colton? Well …. I'm sorry." He glared at Rose for a moment before turning to Daken.

"What did you see?"

"It's not your business."

"I'll show you," Rose offered, and before Daken could object she did just that. All of Logan's anger dissipated and his eyes dropped when he saw what it was that Daken was haunted by.

A faceless woman in a kimono being murdered over and over a dozen different ways. What followed was all the torturous things that he'd had to live through as he grew up in Japan while Logan had been torturously unaware of his existence. The beatings and punishments from Romulus when Daken misspoke or went against his word. The burning hatred Romulus had instilled in him for his father.

"I told you I can help you fix this, Daken. We just need Dad to go along with it," Rose said pleadingly to her brother. Daken snorted derisively.

"What are you talking about," Logan asked, not sure at all of Rose's train of thought.

"He wants to know what Itsu was like. He just refuses to ask you though." Logan turned toward Daken, considering him.

"We already did this with Xavier," Logan said, watching Daken as he finally answered.

"But Rose can __recover__ memories. Xavier can't." Silence fell over the room for a moment as the two stared at each other. Daken was sure it was a lost cause. Of course it was … why would Logan ever bother with him, he was just a half breed worthless -

"Whatever you need," Logan said calmly, interrupting Daken's self berating thoughts and causing all in the room to stare at him.

"I didn't think you'd let Rose into your head," Daken said, his sneer not quite so prominent.

"If that's what it takes to help you – you can have all I can give." Daken paused, unsure if this was a cruel joke - a prize that Logan was dangling in front of him. He had to know if he could really get all he'd wanted for most of his life.

"I want everything. Everything about my mother. How you met, what she was like, __what she smelled like__," he said, challenging him, sure that if given the chance that Logan would greedily keep his memories of her entirely to himself.

"Done." Daken was stunned into silence, staring at him a moment before finally nodding.

"Is this why you got so close to Rose?" Logan asked, and the guilty look on Dakens face was proof enough of what his motive was. "Is there any other reason you wanted close to them?" He shook his head, eyes on the ground. He could smell no lie in the air from his son. Logan took a few steps forward and put his hand on his shoulder as Daken looked up from the ground, the two meeting eyes.

"There was no reason to try and manipulate Rose. All you had to do was ask."


	25. Trouble Happens at the Holidays

_A/N - Oh, hai guys. It's been FAR too long, so I suppose I should explain myself. It's simple really. I reworked both stories involving the feral kids. If you're interested, and very bored, you can re-read large portions of Growing Up Feral and Feral Roots. Slight re-working of things. A couple super special characters not of my own creation needed to have a little presence in the story. For ... reasons. _

_THANKYOU for reading and reviewing, those that are still around. I do so love to see your reactions to my twisted plotlines. As said before, you guys rock. Now, questions..._

_No real questions this time ... except to say that yes, Scruffy, Rose knew all along. _

_Shinn, KJAX, Scruffy, Retro ... Thank you. NOW. (hoping) that this long awaited chapter is up to snuff. The good stuff happens in the next one or this would be VERY Long. _

* * *

Daken didn't stick around long after his session with Rose and Logan, even with Rose and Abbey begging him to stay for Christmas, he simply couldn't look their father in the face after seeing all that Logan could give him about Itsu. It had become far more of an overwhelming gift than he could have ever begun to prepare himself for. He got all he asked for and more, with the added bonus that now, if he wanted to discuss her, he could do so with Rose too. He needed time to process – alone. He did however take a moment to talk to Rose before disappearing into the night.

"You really need to work on your taste in men," Daken told her with a smirk, looking over her shoulder and toward the treeline.

"Shut up, perv," she laughed, punching him in the arm just before he returned his attention to her and swept her up into a hug, burying his nose in her shoulder.

"Be careful, really. I'll be back soon," he promised. "Now that I have someone to talk to." She returned his hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he slipped into the darkness.

"You two actually hit it off?' Logan asked his daughter, his arm draped around her as she stared off after Daken.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't hard to see what his problem was. He hates you but he loves you. He'll figure it out. He knows you're not the monster he had you painted to be," She told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Logan just stood there for a few minutes, thinking it all over.

If he was being honest with himself, he felt a bit guilty for having been suspicious of Daken this whole time. Of course, he would continue to wonder if his first born still had nefarious intent. There was just too much bad history between them to simply brush it under the rug without remaining vigilant for trouble. But even with all that considered, Logan was a little sad to see him go.

* * *

Training continued on – every day a bit tougher, longer, more complicated scenarios that seemed random until one day,

"You're training us to take out SHIELD," James said suddenly at the end of his simulation. There was a pause.

"No I'm not," his mother argued.

"Yes," James said, hands on his hips as he glared up at the booth. "You are. I'm on the damn control deck of the helicarrier for Christ Sakes." He watched his mother screw her face up before hitting the button again.

"You're being paranoid," she replied finally as two dozen well armed SHIELD operatives flooded the control deck, forcing him to defend himself.

Abbey was up next … and her simulation was something similar, but at the same time, totally different. The below deck aircraft storage area. Rose got the labs. And so it continued until one day morning coffee was interrupted by an early morning visitor.

It was a man that the kid who answered the door had never seen. An old gray haired scarred up mutant brushed by the student and straight into the entry way, walking around quickly and removing a handful of bugs and monitoring devices.

"Nick, you can turn off the image inducer and relax. Those bugs were blown weeks ago too. What brings you here in disguise on this fine morning?" K drawled out as the man looked up at her stiffly then flipped off the inducer.

"Are you all prepared to evacuate?" Fury asked, looking honest to God nervous. K set her coffee cup down as she met him with a concerned look.

"What's going on?"

"You need to empty this school. Take them to a safe place and keep their heads low," he answered, stressed out badly. Two minutes later, Logan walked into the room and the two began a very fast, half coded conversation.

"How long?"

"Two weeks, tops."

"How many?"

"All of them including a few heavy hitters."

"You loose?"

"Yep."

"Good. You got the specs and the go arounds?"

"Yep."

"Show me," Logan said with a cold smile as he waved his wife over to join them.

* * *

It had been weeks since Michael Rasputin had even attempted to talk to Rose. He'd wanted to, but every time he'd gotten close, she had been hanging around with one of her brothers. Now that Daken was gone, he decided that today was as good a day as any to try and open the lines of communication with her.

The only problem was that once again, she wasn't alone. This time though it was Will keeping her company. He was leaning against a tree and she was using him as … well, she as leaning on him a little too cozy like for Michaels' liking.

"Can I talk to you, Rosie?" Michael asked, hands jammed into his front pockets, shoulders scrunched up.

"Free country, Rasputin," She mumbled, not yet looking up from the book she was re-reading for the third time that week. He smiled to himself until he saw the look on Will's face. Something about that locked on hyper focused stare made him think of the barn cats as they were stalking mice in the alley ways and grain room.

"Well, I mean alone. Can we –"

"No, Michael, we cannot do anything alone together ever again. For any reason. No." Rose was firm, her glare and Will's eerily identical despite their physical differences. Mike stared at the ground for a moment before deciding to do something either monumentally stupid, or very brave. He positioned himself a few feet away from Rose, facing her as he sat down, and did his level best to ignore Will as he tried to address her.

"Rose, I want to sincerely apologize for being a world class jackass," Mike started to say. Rose froze and Will stiffened up as he continued. "Please forgive me, Rosie. Even if you don't consider taking me back – I _do _love you. And I always will."

She didn't respond, but instead simply stared back at him until he dropped his gaze and left. Will watched her carefully out of his peripheral vision. He'd heard her heart rate pick up, though if it was out of nerves or an emotional response, he couldn't tell and it was terribly troubling to him.

* * *

"You're sure on the timing?" K asked as she meticulously studied the intricacies of the blueprints in front of her.

"They'll do it before the new semester starts. The plan is to remove you guys and your kids if they can grab 'em. Hill's running the show now, and she's as clueless as they come," Fury told the room full of ferals, though most of it was directed to Logan. "Blindly following orders, too damn power drunk from the position to think on her own."

"You got anyone we can trust on board?" Logan growled out, looking over the plans to the helicarrier that Nick had simply handed over.

"Not any more. Coulson is attempting to discreetly contact those members of the Avengers that we can count on." Logan looked up hopefully for a moment. "I'm sorry Logan, Cap isn't on the list this time. Not yet anyhow." Logan let out a sigh as he nodded. Cap would be tricky. The man was as moral as anyone ever had been, but he was a soldier first and foremost – and a damn good one that would more likely than not follow his orders. He still had to hope that he wouldn't be part of this.

"Who _do_ we have?" Colton asked, whatever he was expecting, the idea of the two Howletts formulating a plan to storm the helicarrier along side the now former SHIELD director was no where near the top of his list of possibilities.

"We have Stark and Romanoff for sure. We can't find Banner and no one can get in touch with Thor."

"I'll take care of Thor," K said quietly, causing the rest of the occupants of the room to turn and look at her.

"How the hell're you gonna do that? We don't have a reliable means of contacting him," Fury said, confusion on his face.

"I have my ways," she countered.

"You have your ways. Of getting hold of a Norse God." Fury was staring at her in disbelief as she nodded congenially.

"Especially that." Fury just shook his head at her for a moment, trying to figure her out before moving on to other matters.

"Fine. Do your crazy ass Scandinavian voo doo. But do it quick, they could hit tomorrow for all I know. What about on the X-Men's side. Who do we have that can take these kids outta here? Who will fight?" K looked across the table at Colton for a moment and the two met eyes for an instant.

"The kids aren't going to leave, they're going to fight," she said slowly, the tiniest shake in her voice. Fury just stared at her.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was," K replied looking at him squarely. "Abbey and Tyler are adults. They take every opportunity to remind me of that – and they refuse to be told no. The others have all agreed that they will basically hand themselves over if we don't allow them the chance to fight alongside us."

"This is not a training exercise," Fury said, looking almost the part of concerned parent himself. "You can't let them do this."

"They've been trained," Colton cut in. "For just this scenario. But what you've given us will let us prepare them fully now."

"Come on, Nick," Logan said solemnly. "Time we actually gave you some information. If you try to use it against us, or put it in any records after you're reinstated, your next tenure as SHIELD director will be unmercifully short, and one you won't be able to regain."

"They don't know anything about Rose other than she can occasionally read memories. I never updated that portion of her file – and they don't know to what extent," Fury told them.

"What about the others?" K asked, looking hard at him.

"I didn't need to tell them what they can do. All three of them were penciled in as exactly like you two when they were born. We expected them to be like you," Fury clarified. "The surveillance on them – the pictures – not my doing. In fact, I didn't know about it until Colton brought it to my attention." Logan and K both stared at the large panther like feral. "But he didn't tell you that part, did he."

"You're working for SHIELD?" K growled out as Colton shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I've worked with Fury a few times … through X-Force. But I've been keeping an eye on your kids their whole lives. Removing threats just like this. Most of them were kicked off by Stryker, and I could never get close enough to that slippery bastard to remedy that," Colton defended, a little growl showing his irritation.

"I hope that wasn't something you had your heart set on," K replied. "I did apologize for not including you, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't, actually. I believe it was more like 'It's not in the reports, but, we killed Stryker. Sorry we didn't bring back an ear for you'," Greer said sarcastically.

"Oh, well that's the same as an apology, really," K said dryly.

"You need to work on your apologies," Logan chuckled as he directed the womens' attention toward the door.

"Probably, K said at a whisper to him. "But in order for that to happen, I need to be wrong more often." He pinched her in response.

* * *

Fury was a little taken back by the feral kids individual displays on what they could do – but even more taken back when the large group worked as a team. They were efficient and fast, professional.

"You couldn't have just been training these kids this year," Fury said quietly. Their training was one thing SHIELD never could estimate.

"I told you, don't ever try to hold any of this against them," K replied. "But, ours-" she gestured between herself and Greer, "Have been trained their whole lives. It wasn't that we wanted them to be superheroes, it was more like we knew someone would come for them one day, and we can't protect them forever."

"The youngest," Fury said watching them run through it. "Angela?"

"She is talented. You'd never guess she's the baby of the group," Greer said proudly. Fury was shaking his head.

"No, you sure wouldn't," he said quietly. "Who's your tactician down there?"

"That falls pretty evenly between James and Ange," Logan replied. "He's always leaned a bit toward Scooter. Picked up a lot from him."

"Shut up," K said with a drawl. "Some of it's natural, sweetheart. Rose is no slouch on planning on the fly."

"But that isn't tactical – that's instinct, and yeah, both of them have their mother's imagination." Logan finished, looking toward Fury at the end of the statement.

"Can they follow orders?"

"Better than most teenagers," Logan replied. "But they aren't soldiers."

There was a long pause before Fury finally had to concede that he wasn't going to be the one to run this operation, though he refused to be kept out of it entirely. "What's the plan, Logan?"

* * *

Using the underground tunnels, the handful of kids still at the mansion were evacuated silently and stealthily. There were a few that refused to leave, their heads filled with the possibility of doing something exciting and heroic too much of a draw. In the end, however, those remaining at the mansion had all signed up to be a part of something that was up until that day, something Fury considered borderline suicidal.

Wolverine had on several occasions illegally boarded the helicarrier. Most of those were done with a level of stealth that still surprised Fury. Then there was the one time that he stormed it on his Harley, driving it off a makeshift ramp on top of the World Trade Center and landing right on the operations deck not twenty feet from Nick Fury, Sr. This operation was going to fall a lot closer to that mindset.

"So what is your ultimate outcome on this?" Fury asked after they'd outlined Logan's plan.

"We've spent the better part of twenty years doin' this sneaky-like. K and I went on a damn crusade fer christsakes, destroying these people all around the world. Colton's been doing it on his own for as long as he's been out of Weapon X. Sneaky ain't cuttin' it. Gotta make a statement big enough to make those programs realize we're not an asset," Logan replied.

"Without being labeled a criminal. How does that work?"Fury asked, and Logan dropped his head. That was one part of the plan that he'd struggled with. However it was spun in the press would be how the world saw it. His reputation was one that was really only considered a clean one since he'd joined the Avengers. To follow through on this plan – the results would likely be damning whether they succeeded or not.

"I don't know," he replied quietly. "Which kid are they after the most?" Better to change the subject to something that would keep his dander up than to one that would have him doubting himself.

"Half of the board thinks your son is the one they want. They think that kidnapping and brainwashing would be enough to get him to agree to work with them. Like you said, he's almost an adult. If they can get him to _sign up_ for SHIELD, they'll take over from there."

"And the other half?" K asked.

"They just want to pick up all of them. Every last one of em. Different divisions would make use of each of them."

"Toldja lookin' like me would bring him nothin' but trouble," Logan grumbled as K leaned into his chest.

* * *

The next few days were spent in the Danger Room almost exclusively. K was upset when she discovered that Vanessa had refused to leave, instead making sure to point out that she was a legal adult and aside from that, she'd convinced them that her ability would make her an asset to their team – precognition was certainly something they could use. They worked hard, and it wasn't long before they were told how the split was going to go. Rose dipped into Fury's memories and projected them to the rest of the group – they all now had an intimate understanding of the entire helicarrier and all the top secret codes needed to get them anywhere that didn't need a retinal scan. For those places, they had Zoe.

* * *

Christmas Eve and all around the mansion they were getting ready. The weapons were prepped, both the ones made of steel and vibranium, and those of flesh and adamantium. Tyler and Abbey were quietly just holding each other, nervous for what they knew was coming sooner or later.

Rose was sticking close to Will – his massive size relaxed her as they calmly ran through scenarios together. The adults were on patrol – both inside and outside of the mansion, watching monitors and simply waiting. It was the first time in weeks, however that James and Vanessa had finally gotten some alone time. Tension was high in the mansion, even with the incredibly reduced population as they waited to be attacked. The two young lovers were simply enjoying the quiet in front of the fire, wrapped up in each other when the subject of the holidays came up.

"So, I have a little present for you," Vanessa said quietly, much to James' amusement.

"I don't need anything," he replied, kissing her forehead and pulling her tighter. Reflecting on it, he couldn't believe how they'd gotten together, and now, he just couldn't imagine being with anyone else. The boy had fallen hard.

"Yeah, well, too bad. I got something for you anyhow," she separated herself from him just enough to stand up and pull a small box from the tree. She looked a little too serious for his liking when she handed it to him. "Don't open it until after the mission's over." Her hands were on her hips as she raised her eyebrows. "There's going to be some damage in here and I don't want you to lose this." He smiled, laughing to himself. He'd made a fortune on bets with her taking peeks ahead for him.

"Something to look forward to, eh?" he asked, and she nodded in reply. "Well then, in that case, open mine now," He had turned serious to cheerful so quickly it made her grin. He'd been spoiling her for months, and she kept telling him to stop, but like his father, he refused to take no for an answer in situations like that. When she saw the little ring he'd bought her tears threatened to spill. Three emeralds that matched her eyes made up the setting on it, and of course, it fit perfectly. He laughed to start with at her teary reaction, but when she refused to let go of him, he got a little troubled.

"Hey, take it easy," he said quietly. "If the place is going to get busted up, you'll be able to find it easier if it's on your finger." She shook her head as she caught her breath.

"It's just too much, James."

"Nah," he said, brushing it off, "just something sparkly to remind you that I love you," he said quietly, earning a huge grin from the stunning blonde.

"Come on, we should let your parents know it's about to start. Circle the wagons," Vanessa said with an unsinkable grin.


	26. Feral Tactics

_A/N - KJAX, Shinn and Scruffy - thank you! It really does help me to write faster when I know people are you know ... wanting to read what I come up with.(you other sneaky petes can get shout outs and questions answered too) _

_Guys, well, I hope I don't disappoint with this one... you said you liked action/missions, so, I guess - Part One mission. And little about it is filled with Holiday squishiness. _

* * *

"They're coming. We have maybe half an hour," Vanessa informed K, Logan and Fury as they were going over the best plan for defense as Colton went to prepare those that had remained to fight. Attack wasn't even something they could do at the time, knowing full well that there wasn't anywhere near the manpower they needed on hand.

"Thanks, Ness," K said with a small smile – the most she could muster for the bubbly teen. "It's not too late for you to get out of here."

"Yes, it is. It will be better for everyone if I stay close to James as long as I can," Vanessa replied with what K was sure was a sad smile before she darted off, K called after her to explain, but Nessa just smiled and waved as she and James darted off.

"She can explain later, darlin'. We gotta get into position," Logan told her, pulling her back to him before Fury drew their attention.

"Are you sure they're ready for this?" Fury said quietly. Logan and K shared a look. "Because you two don't look ready for this." It was true. The idea of the kids going into a probable fire fight where losing would mean they would be taken off to a lab had both of them a bit … off.

"Yeah, we're ready. They're not going to like plan B if this doesn't go well though," K said quietly.

"And what is plan B?"

"Colton's got it covered," Logan said clearly.

"You're going to trust him to -"

"Yes," K cut across, "I sure as hell am." That shut Fury up quick. There was a beat or two of silence as the three of them all looked to the ground. It was clear they were all a little strung out about this mission. Fury still didn't know for sure who was pulling the strings at SHIELD.

"Well, I could always -"

"No you can't," Logan was the one to interrupt this time. "You have other things you need to do. They're covered." Fury nodded, knowing that Logan was likely right on this one. It was just such an odd experience for him to hand the dictate of the mission over to the main fighters.

"You're _sure_ this is going to work?" Logan asked, holding the tiny metallic device between his fingers. It wasn't much bigger than a grain of rice. He looked skeptical even as Fury did all he could to reassure him.

"I swear to you on my life. On everything that is holy to me. This will work." He wasn't lying, but it did nothing to ease K's mind. If he was _wrong._ Then it would all be for nothing. Logan let out a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Alright, Nick. Why don't you give my wife and I a minute alone," Logan said grimly and Fury left them as Logan had requested, closing the door behind him. The diminutive ferals met eyes before the latch on the door clicked and just stared at each other, the tension thick in the air. The stakes were high. Then all at once he took a step toward her and they latched on to each other, gripping each other tightly enough to make it hard to breathe, their faces turned into each others hair, each greedily drinking their mate's scent. It was a departure from their normal pre-mission prep, but there just wasn't a good way to do this otherwise.

They were the only ones that knew exactly what the plan was, though Colton knew enough to make sure that all the kids would be safe.

The one high point was that Fury's intel said they still wanted the 'finished' weapons as a priority over the kids. Thankfully, their ages was still a tiny bit of a protection for them, particularly since SHIELD was not stupid enough to think that Xaviers would not use footage of SHIELD abducting children against them. Abbey and Tyler were under scrutiny, but their 'bodyguards' had been alerted to the situation, though they did NOT like the plan in place. Kurt's reaction in particular rang in Logan's ears.

"_Mein freund, I do not like this one bit. You have both done many questionable things, and gotten away clean, but this – this is not one of them, I'm afraid." Kurt was genuinely concerned. _

"_You got a better idea, Elf? Because I can't think of a one that'll end without the military stompin' in here and walkin' out with whatever and whoever they want otherwise – adults and kids alike." He hated to be so blunt, but damnit, there wasn't a better way around it. Kurt just looked terribly sad at the thought and before the two friends parted company before the battle, Kurt threw his arms around Logan. _

"_Then I will pray that you are protected." _

At the sound of the approaching choppers, the feral couple gave each other another tight squeeze before starting to separate. It was time to get to work.

The mansion was all but cleared out, Jubilee's little family was safe in a hidden location with Storm and Forge … though Storm was unhappy about her distance from the battle. She'd offered to use a spare force field as Rose was doing, and as K had done long ago when she had gone into battle pregnant with Abbey, but no one was having it. The men argued hotly, irritating the weather witch until she met K's eyes and expectantly waited to hear K's take. She was surprised when instead of advocating Storm staying, she was quick to point out that Ororo was a fair bit further along than she was for that mission.

"But you faced down the Hulk," Ororo had argued.

"Yeah, but I'm not as smart as you," K countered to Storm's laughter. Neither K or Logan was sure that she could be held back if she decided she really wanted to stay, but ultimately, she followed what her instincts told her and slipped away with her husband. There are many things that can be fought, but the weather is not one of them, and the Goddess had never been one to be trifled with.

K was sure that they just needed a little luck and all would be fine, but before she could steel herself to the mission, Logan pulled her back to him and kissed the hell out of her – full of desperation and tension and so, so much unspoken love. He rested his forehead on hers, both of them with their eyes closed for just a moment longer before whispering out their love and heading out of Charles' office hand in hand.

….

As they made their way through the mansion, K and Colton met eyes while they both mentally counted out the numbers of approaching choppers and trucks. Far more than they anticipated. K and Logan conversed through the bond, both of them unsure of how best to approach this with more troops than they'd prepared for. Their priority in fighting them would be to make sure that all the injuries to SHIELD agents were non-lethal. They still needed to prove that they were the good guys, after all.

"First sign that we're losing -" K started to say, but Colton cut her off.

"They'll be gone before any of them can do anything stupid." She nodded in acknowledgment and began trying to rile herself up, picturing all of the information that had been amassed on their minor children by an organization that was claiming to be hands off in regards to mutants. Logan gave her hand a squeeze and Betsy sent the word out to all in their group that had remained behind to fight. Time to engage.

…

SHIELD protocol dictated that the target be given a chance to surrender after being surrounded. It was part of what made them feel like not such a horrible organization to much of the public eye. It was the cornerstone of Plan A. They needed to start this somewhat civilly. As the couple and what remained of the staff and student body at Xavier's headed toward the entryway, Plan A all but blew out the window.

It all started with a flash-bang. Or a couple dozen of them, to be more accurate. SHIELD's first mistake – blowing out the windows of the entry and living room and peppering the pack of ferals with concussive blasts and blinding flashes. After K's testing in the danger room with the feral kids …. the strobe effect of the flash bang cartridges had them all right on the white line of a red haze. The muzzle flash from the assault rifles in the darkness wasn't much of a help either – or the fact that the freshly fallen snow acted as both a muffle to the sound and a scent dampener as they rushed out of the mansion. This wasn't how SHIELD operated when friendlies were involved. The Howletts took it as confirmation that they were no longer considered anything but an asset – nothing friendly about that estimation.

What an ugly ugly scene … all those borderline berserk, hyper focused ferals. The encroaching SHIELD force didn't stand a chance. The second wave did marginally better than the first, or the ferals did better, depending on who you'd ask. The first wave had one fatality. K would claim later her hand slipped, and maybe it did. Or maybe it was a gut reaction to being so close to a man that had a gun trained on Angela. The third wave did a little better than that. Colton's attention was drawn from the fight, instead focusing on keeping the kids back and away from the intruders as much as possible, yet the kids were still finding opportunity to get too close to the action, their parents putting too much focus on neutralizing threats to the kids, not enough cutting down SHIELD.

By the sixth wave of hacking, slashing, snarling and stabbing on one side and gassing, flashes, gunfire and entrapment devices on the other, the ferals were slowly losing ground as they had expected they would.

A voice called out over the din of the battle, accented by a gun being cocked as the operative pressed the hot barrel to James' temple, half a dozen snare lines around his legs and a net wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. Young James had been a high priority target for them, apparently, though K couldn't understand why. Weren't they all high priority? All forward motion ceased as every single feral there froze, unsure of what was in that barrel. Within moments, Abbey found herself in the same position. The others seemed to be alright and at a decent enough distance that no one was attempting to do the same to them.

"Are we taking all of them?" the agent holding James asked as Director Hill herself made her way to the battle field. She looked over to the teens, then to their parents, who had not yet retracted their claws as they stood back to back, fully surrounded by droves of operatives, another three waves already filling in the gaps of those that had fought and fallen before them.

"It's up to their parents really. My orders are one male, one female. I don't really want to fight though, so, whats it going to be, Logan?" This was what they had expected. This was the question that should have been asked twenty minutes prior.

Without making a show of it, both Logan and K simply retracted their claws and sunk to their knees. Not a word was spoken as Abbey and Rose simply began to panic and James cursed himself for being the catalyst for the end of the battle … not knowing that this was the plan all along. To him, he'd allowed too many of them to surround him …. any number of factors cropping up in his mind that he was blaming himself for that which in actuality, he had nothing to do with.

Rose was being hidden by Will and the operative with his gun trained on Abbey didn't drop the barrel until the cuffs were in place for both Logan and K. Their hands were restrained in front of them in a bulky looking pair of what they could only believe was Adamantium covered mitts. When they were deemed 'in custody', even before they'd stood up, two different operatives rushed forward injected both captive Howletts in the neck, causing them both to slip from their kneeling position almost immediately. With that, the bulk of the force began to retreat.

The only problem they had came from the operative that had subdued James. It started so quietly that Colton almost missed it.

"You're a feral, aren't you, boy?" the op asked. Colton had to do a double take, assessing the best path to James and finding there was none at that moment without starting a riot. He was eternally thankful though that Will was far closer. He locked eyes with his son and nodded once, his message clear through their silence - _Don't leave him out to dry. Be ready to split your attention. _

As his parents had taught him, James refused to answer the operative, though he thought the guy had to be an idiot after watching him rip and shred like mom &amp; dad. The operative chuckled soundlessly to himself before his gaze fell on Vanessa, who wasn't far from James, looking terrified as the man openly eyed her.

"What about you, you feral too? Who are you?" Innocently, she shook her head no, scared senseless, and without the training that James had been raised with. "What do you do, sweetie?" The man's tone was like poisoned honey. James turned his head and started to tell her not to answer earning himself three bullets in his stomach for his trouble. The two restrained ferals began to push against their captors – angry that their son had been shot while incapacitated, though both were less than useful as the agents nearest them searched them thoroughly for any devices or weapons, not that they really expected any.

The operative looked hard at Vanessa again, his expectation of an answer clear. She could hardly speak, as fear gripped her throat, seizing up her vocal chords.

She was horrified when she realized James wasn't healing – carbonadium bullets were very slow to expel themselves. When she didn't answer, the operative changed his tactics, trying to sound more friendly as he asked for her name instead. When she squeaked out 'Vanessa' the operative smiled and leaned into his earwig, listening to his orders coming through the line. The smile fell off his face as he looked back at the girl, eyeing her like she was something rabid.

"I've never caused anyone any harm," Vanessa said quietly as tears finally spilled over her long lashes.

"I know, honey," the man said, his tone grim, "But you're just too damn dangerous." On hearing the words, James panicked, his eyes wide, and his gunshot wounds forgotten as he began to struggle wildly in an attempt to break free. This didn't sound good.

"You won't live long enough to regret it," Vanessa promised, her voice hard. "Do yourself a favor and listen to SHIELD. Put the gun down." The man looked confused for a moment, and hesitated until his eyes drew to the right, obviously hearing his orders as they were barked into his ear. Shakily, he raised the pistol and pulled the trigger.

At the sound of the gunshot, all hell broke loose. The droves of SHIELD agents turned their guns to the operative that had pulled the trigger as her body fell.

She crumpled in a pile nearly on top of James, wrenching a heart breaking shout from him as he stared at her blank unseeing eyes in absolute horror. His wounds were quickly forgotten as his body went numb, he just couldn't process it. She was right there with him not even a minute ago. She was fine. And then …. then she was staring at nothing, a trickle of blood running down her face.

The rogue operative turned his sights on James, even as his superiors were screaming at him to stand down, weapons raised at him.

He stepped closer to the young man bound and bleeding on the ground before again raising his pistol, the barrel pointed right at the back of James' head. Bound tightly and with no recourse, James resigned himself to it, eyes closed as he just waited for it to come. Colton shouted out a warning that barely reached over the roar of the SHIELD agents screaming at the rogue operative, and all of them in the field were approaching, ready to fire James' way as the man slowly squeezed the trigger. No one expected to see Rose snap. She knocked the man's aim away from her brother as the shot went off, then proceeded to wrench the pistol from the operative's grip. Her movements were too fast to track, and before anyone knew what had really just happened, she stood between the operative and her brother, her hunting knife now pulsating with the last beats of his heart.

The shot had missed James, but only just. The ground not two inches from his face had all but exploded as the round hit it. The murderer now dead himself, simply fell as Rose shook in her rage.

There was a split second of nothing but silence before Logan pulled together enough strength to lose it.

Restrained and drugged or not, he never dreamed that his son would be in this very unfortunate position, or that his daughter would throw herself into such grave danger in an attempt to protect him. As he fought the drugs and the troops to reach his son, half a dozen operatives descended on his wife, pinning her down and injecting her full of double doses of all they'd brought with them, but he didn't see that.

Logan was bound and determined to stop them from harming his twins. K was unable to react, hell, she was hardly able to breathe as they hauled her off to one of the transports, her face showed nothingness as the drugs overtook her system. Now the full focus of the entire SHIELD effort was on subduing Logan.

Cuffed and half tied, Logan fought to get to James, who seemed to be moving in slow motion after Rose cut him loose. Clearly he was in shock as he tried to take in Vanessas' death, Rose holding back anyone who tried to come near her brother, blasting them into their worst nightmares if they dared get too close.

At the gunshot that took Vanessa's life, Colton had already initiated Plan B, though Logan fighting and drawing SHIELD's attention was what they really needed to put it into action. While they watched Logan get shot from a dozen different angles with tranquilizers and live rounds it all started to happen.

The Howlett kids found themselves suddenly fighting against their friends and loved ones as they screamed out for their parents, fighting to get close enough to free them. Their bodyguards were whispering apologies to them while they subdued the three of them – going so far as Angela slipping an inhibitor on Rose to keep her from flattening anyone with their own nightmares. Colton had to handle James himself when he finally did let loose, attacking Scott blindly. He was frantically fighting against Colton and Scott until they had no choice but to simply knock him out cold. These kids had to be out of there before SHIELD decided to snatch them too. Within minutes, the transport carrying the unconscious feral couple was off the ground and the troops were rapidly retreating with the three Howlett kids in total despair. Tyler apologized as he drugged the three of them, in on Colton's plan to remove them entirely from the situation.

…..

When the girls woke up, hours later, they were all three tied tightly in a safe house, several hundred miles from the mansion and likely much of anything else. They were crushed when they heard that this had all been part of the plan, all of it except for the operative that killed Vanessa and attempted to kill James.

All the adults in attendance were furious and Colton's suspicions were raised while Fury simply watched the still unconscious James, who even in a dreamless sleep looked tortured.

"You can quit staring daggers, Apex. This was not supposed to happen like this. Just keep your fingers crossed that they let the drugs wear off without dosing them again. Drugs were off the table before, apparently they're back on." Fury was let down, upset with himself for how this had turned south.

"You talked them into handing themselves over," Colton growled out.

"They have what they need to get out and do the job."

"Only if they can wake up," Greer countered. "They're helpless as they are." There was silence as Colton and Greer glared at Fury, the growls almost background noise to him, though Fury certainly looked troubled at the prospect of K and Logan both actually failing this part of the plan.

"Now, you and I both know that those two are rarely helpless for long," Fury said seriously. "Miss Hill is going to regret pushing this initiative. My guess is we give her about three hours to wonder why she agreed to go forward with trying to take down Wolverine and his mate."

….

Fury's estimation of time was off a little bit. K woke up in a cell, still restrained deep in the heart of the helicarrier. No one was around her and she was very careful to keep from moving, instead choosing to try and reach out to Logan. He was groggily coming around, though in an entirely different section than she was. He still had the little metallic device under his wedding ring, and hers was now in her hand. Their fine finger movements were well hidden by the mitten like restraints. When both were feeling back to themselves, they counted down together and activated the devices.

When nothing happened, K began cursing Fury in Old Norse, sure that he had just flat ass set them up to hand themselves over, but not five minutes into her building rant after activating the tiny bit of tech, the lights in her cell block dimmed and the restraints on her hands and feet released. Logan was enjoying similar results.

…

"James. James, you gotta get up," Tyler told him, shaking the young man awake. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around him, jerking to fully awake when he realized that he wasn't dreaming as he'd hoped. Across the room laid a body wrapped in white. They'd been smart enough to remove Nessa's body from the battle, but James panicked freshly on seeing the long blonde hair poking out. He sat up a little too quickly, the blood rushing from his head giving him a killer headache.

"Hang on, Jimmy, just lay back. I thought we got all the carbonadium out. Just gimme a minute." Silently, James obeyed, laying back down and letting Tyler lay his hands on him …. quickly finding the spot where his skin had simply sealed over a fragment of carbonadium. Hank numbed the area and he and his assistant cut it out. James didn't flinch once or acknowledge him at all other than to do as he was told.

The kids were finally filled in on what the plan really had been – they wanted SHIELD to think they'd won. The only way they'd back off would have been if they felt they'd gotten what they came for …. Logan and K.

Of course, the old term 'be careful what you wish for' certainly applied here. Even as Colton and Greer took the time to fill the three of them in, Logan and K had both broken out of their cells and were sneaking their way through the secret passages and duct work on the helicarrier, their target being the command deck.

…

"Any progress on what caused the brown outs in the high security cells yet?" Director Hill asked her second in command, knowing damn well it had to have something to do with their newest prisoners. She was angry about running this mission at all, but the message was clear – do as you're told or lose your position in the organization. Fury had paid for his reluctance with his job, and if he wasn't careful about who he formed alliances with, he'd pay with his life too.

She had just hoped that Fury realized how close she was being watched after setting out their second string spies to follow him. As it was SHIELD officially didn't know where he was, though she knew he'd likely found a way to tip Logan off at the very least. She hoped that he'd been smart enough to cut ties and disappear after that.

"No, ma'am. There appears to be some kind of electronic interference, but we can't find the source or access the high security cells."

"And are the ferals secured?" She asked, halfway hoping that one of them had slipped out of the cells.

"As far as we can tell, yes. Even with the power disruptions, the restraints are on their own independent power sources. They might be sitting in the dark, but it's highly unlikely they're loose," the ensign replied, fairly confident but still looking nervous. Highly unlikely. Right.

"Relax, Ensign. I won't directly blame you should there be a problem in high security unless you're the fool that pushes the button," Hill reassured him.

One good thing that would come of Fury's dismissal was that Hill was sure that she'd punish only those that actually deserved it. Failures would be handled directly – not wiping out entire departments.

The small sigh of relief could almost be felt around the bridge.

…..

K was no slacker on missions, though admittedly, most of her mission experience outside of the X-Men had involved an evening gown or in a few cases, a bikini.

However, what she was doing with Logan, and her role in this mission was things that she actually enjoyed doing. This was one part of their mission that K had a distinct advantage over her bulky husband. He was relegated to sneaking through secret passageways only known to Fury while K was shimmying through ventilation ducts, her boots off and dangling by the laces around her neck. Stocking feet were much better for sneakiness than hard rubber soles. Both were making their way slowly to the bridge. All of this for a 'talk' with Director Hill.

….

The safe house was actually pretty damned stunning. It was on a bay overlooking the water with no neighbors within sight perched well, somewhere. It had been hours since the kids had awakened and James was just staring out the window, his expression remained blank. Greer had been watching him since he'd emerged from the bathroom, freshly washed, his hair hanging around his face. Colton had told him to clean up and he just did as he was told. Until he'd taken his shower, he had more dried blood and dirt on his face than clean skin. Without a word, or any argument, he had looked around the room for a split second before finding an unoccupied corner and quietly sitting. It was unsettling for his siblings and friends. The boy had yet to speak, or even to do so much as look at anyone as they addressed him. It was like he wasn't really there.

"James?" Rose had finally decided to try and intervene. She just wanted to know he was alright. That was all. Everyone in the safe house was watching him, but Rose – Rose was going beyond just watching him.

No one knew James like Rose. No one could. They were closer than best friends, closer than normal siblings. Abbey's most apt description of 'creepy twin shit' was incredibly accurate in this matter since Rose knew that he was well beyond the simple heartbreak and grief that the others assumed he was dealing with. For the first time in their lives, he didn't pay her any attention, even as she picked up his hand to hold in hers. Nothing.

Abbey looked worried as she watched the two of them. Rose chewed on her lip before deciding to delve into his memory. No matter how upset or down James was, he would always make a point of telling her to mind her own business. She nearly dropped his hand when she saw what was remembering, immediately retreating and whispering out an apology to him and promising to not look again as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, but even that didn't get a reaction. He simply didn't care.

…

K reached her position first and took the chance to relax, waiting for Logan to be ready to attack. As soon as they realized that the ferals were missing, all hell would break loose and they would immediately start searching the helicarrier. While she waited for the show, she was a bit surprised to see Captain Rogers storming onto the bridge, fighting mad and demanding that Hill release Logan and K immediately, promising retaliation from the Avengers should she not comply.


	27. Super Sneaky Mode Engaged

_A/N - hey guys ... thanks for the great reviews ... KJAX, Shinn and Scruffy - you guys are rockstars. Thank you for the reviews. I wasn't sure exactly how I wanted to handle this chapter, but I'm reasonably happy with it. Lets see how our couple can do when they go the super sneaky route, eh? _

_And yes, poor poor Nessa. I almost didn't do it because I'd gotten to like her. But, it was indeed bound to happen. _

_Now, a favor, please. If you wouldn't mind terribly, head on over to In the End, They Always Kneel and read and review today's chapter. It's Logan's and I really enjoyed writing it. Link is on my profile, seeing as linking here is pretty much impossible as far as I can tell. _

_So far, Deadpools' chapters are 'So it Begins' the first after the prologue, and 'Off the Rails' numbered as 15 though it is chapter 14. _

_Logan's chapters are 'Scars', and 'Two Wolves'. _

* * *

K could hardly believe her ears at the tongue lashing Cap was giving Hill. Or the fact that the woman just bowed her head and let him keep chewing on her without interrupting. She'd never heard Steve talk like that, let alone to a woman she knew he respected. It's not that he was nasty... there was just no room for negotiation.

"Clear the bridge," Director Hill said clearly when Cap seemed to be finished. Steve was still glaring at her as the last of the crew filed out. Hill casually walked over to her control panel and sealed the entrances before powering down the unnecessary operations around her. She pulled a small device out of her back pocket and fiddled with it before relaxing finally, her hip cocked out at an angle as she rested her weight on one foot.

"I'm so glad you're here," she told him frankly before starting to show some actual concern. "I don't know how to get them out of this. I think I know who's at the top, but when they killed Stryker..."

"Who killed Stryker? Fury let it happen?" Steve was shocked and K leaned forward the tiniest bit, wanting to read the expression on his face as she projected out to Logan what she was learning. He sent back to just wait, listen. He was almost in position.

"He didn't have much of a choice. Logan was going to do it come hell or high water. Better to let it happen where he knew no one else would die... but then his little _wife_ got carried away, and that sent Logan over the edge too," Hill complained. Steve just let her talk, though he did frown at Hills' clear contempt for the little woman.

"She killed a high level Hydra agent. I don't see where that's a problem."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't. But Hydra has double agents everywhere. Not just in our organization, but in just about every other major player too."

"So who's pulling the strings?" Steve asked, "And what can I do to help get them out of here and away from scrutiny?"

"First of all, I don't know that they can ever be out of scrutiny. How they were taken into custody while holding Avengers status is beyond me. The damn forces attacked before I could get there – they killed the precognitive and damn near killed their boy. I think it's the Red Right Hand. They were tipped off somehow that Logan was going to come after them for Oyama's Adamantium bonding process, and I'm sure this was related."

"The precog? I thought they had orders to keep it non-lethal?"

"It was supposed to be, and she was never supposed to even be a target. Her abilities were non-offensive. She was helpless and they flat murdered her. I just can't figure out why." She looked troubled, but not nearly as troubled as when Logan stepped out of Fury's private entrance, followed shortly by K dropping down from the overhead air duct.

"Jesus... how long have you been out?" Hill half barked, her hand at her throat.

"Long enough to hear you won't be sleepin' over to braid my hair with Jean," K replied quietly. Steve was grinning.

"Don't start with that now," Logan growled out before turning to Hill. "So, who am I killin'?"

"You're not," Hill countered. "You shouldn't even be out of your cells."

"Hey, I got my party suit on – someone's gonna get it," Logan grumbled, gesturing to his uniform. "And what the hell's the story with your man murderin' that girl? She never hurt a damn fly."

"That was a rogue agent. And it seems that your daughter handled it."

"Good for Abbey."

"Not Abbey." K and Logan shared a quick look.

"So that's your excuse? Rogue agent murders the all American girl next door and almost does the same to my son and you what? Brush it under the rug?" K was furious, and more than ready to throw down with Hill if that's what it took to get her answers.

"No, of course not. I've already 'lost' the information on who killed the rogue. The files on your kids have gone completely black and I've put up traps to back trace anyone who tries to access them. I'm on your side for this." Hill was adamant.

"Then why are we here, supposed to be locked up in your damn floating prison? What are your orders on what to do with us now?" K demanded, glaring at the taller woman, whose head dropped with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Then why don't you enlighten me as to what you are sure of," K snarled. "'Cause I got a kid that needs to be buried waiting for us and my _son _needs his father – the only person that can relate to him right now, and you got us in your goddamned floating hell hole ready to turn us over to some more psychotic fucking freaks with scalpels and mind control devices. It doesn't happen often, but you have my total undivided goddamned attention and I am in no mood for your half assed incompetence. You're makin' Fury look _good _right now and you know how much I think of that man." Her growl was echoing the bridge and she looked positively murderous.

...

Back at the safe house, James had finally peeled himself from his spot staring out the big bay windows. Everyone in the room was watching him as he moved, no one said a word until his hand closed around the door knob leading outside when Colton's voice rang out.

"You're not leaving right now, James." The other teenagers all froze, now was when James would say something smart ass and step out the door. "Have a seat. No one goes outside until we get the all clear." The room at large was sorely disappointed when he just stopped and stared at his hand on the knob for a moment. He didn't even snarl or growl. He just stared. Until Greer's voice rang like a bell in the large room.

"Why don't you go lay down for a while, James. You still look tired." Her voice was sad and her expression read nothing but pity and understanding. She'd seen his father lose it on a couple of occasions when the woman he was involved with found herself hanging lifeless from Victor Creeds' claws.

She was sure James would say something, but instead, he just made a beeline for the room that the boys were sharing without so much as the whisper of his clothes as he walked. When the soft click of the closing door echoed in the vast room, Greer whipped her head toward her mate.

"He's not a soldier Colton." The feline couple looked towards where James had disappeared. They knew he could likely hear them talking, even if it was low.

"Yes...he is." Colton had seen the look on James' face when he'd finally burned off the drugs that had sedated him to bring him there. His eyes looked hollow. The mischievous spark was gone. It was clear that he was grieving, but it had already started to feel like more than just your normal average every day heartbreak. Greer or the others might not have realized it yet, but the James they had known was gone.

...

Alarms were sounding all over the helicarrier.

"Looks like we've been discovered," Logan said with a growl. "Time to get scarce, darlin'." The couple shared a nod before they seemed to melt into the shadows of the bridge while Hill just shook her head.

"You can't fight the whole helicarrier," she said, arms crossed as she looked to where they'd seemingly disappeared.

"Watch me," Logan returned, his voice already coming from the other side of the room, and high above her. A voice broke through on the intercom, informing the newly minted director of the missing ferals. She played it cool and ordered the mildest search and capture protocol that she could justify, hoping that Logan would play it smart and just get out of there somehow, even if she knew that likely wasn't going to happen. The snarl that K had barely restrained made it clear. They were very unhappy with the past twenty four hours. She pulled out her private line and called Fury as she killed the alarms on the bridge.

"Save me a seat wherever you're hiding out. I'm probably going to be right next to you this time tomorrow," she said quietly.

_You sure as hell are, _Fury replied. _You know this was something that's been building, so believe me when I say it will not effect your future. Just get your gear. I'll be in touch._

...

"James...James I'd like you to look at me." Greer had somehow managed to get him to sit up and had sat down next to him but it was as if James was alone. Greer recognized that look...that posture...that silence. She had spent the last two decades waking up next to it. She saw it in Colton and before that she'd seen it in Logan since she'd known him. It saddened her that she was seeing it in James now as well. He refused to look at her, his eyes locked on nothing and his face tipped down.

James was the spitting image of his father...everyone had hoped that was where the similarities would end but fate was a twisted bitch when it came to Logan's family.

She wasn't ready to just give up based on shitty familial luck though. Greer had learned long ago that sometimes it wasn't words that were needed. It was comfort. That feeling of safety that comes from those that love you.

Stretching out a clawed hand Greer began to make small circular motions on James' back, slowly widening the circle. Nothing happened at first, but eventually she saw James' shoulders lower and his eyes lost some of their distance. Even if just slightly. Greer kept doing it until he bowed his head and his arms crossed over his stomach. Greer leaned over, pressing her head into James' like she did with her own children, finally wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"You're safe here James, whatever you need, we're all here." She gave him a quick kiss on the temple and got up to get dinner ready. She'd meant it to be comforting, and he knew it. Hell, he even appreciated it on some level. But instead of finding that comfort in her words, his brow wrinkled deeper, and a stubborn frown set onto his face as he tried to push back the images in his head. He was desperately tired, but the mental collage his brain was running on the back of his eyelids was a doozy that only got more vivid when he slept. Flashes of Vanessa smiling and laughing or writhing under him quickly replaced by the cold vacant stare her eyes held last he saw her. And it bothered him. Severely. Why her? What was so important that she had to die? She wasn't even supposed to be anyone that SHIELD was after. Why'd they kill her and not him? He was that guy's target after all. It just didn't make sense.

Tyler and Will shared a look and waited a few minutes after Greer left before they decided to check on their friend. When they found him, he was simply curled up on the bed, facing the wall and no amount of talking, teasing or joking got him to move. The young men were understandably concerned, more so when he didn't snap at them or get up to go elsewhere. He should have reacted to something.

...

High up in the rafters, K and Logan watched the vast SHIELD forces scrambling looking for them. They were almost to navigation, and so far, not one soldier had even considered looking above their own heads.

When the last unit cleared the area, they began to move again. Hopefully they wouldn't meet much resistance. K watched carefully before Logan dropped down on her all clear. She followed right after, with him 'helping' her, of course. They both started to breathe very deeply, saturating their lungs with fresh air before entering the room. On seeing the renegade prisoners that everyone was looking for the navigation crew hit a button that sealed the room and began to fill it with carbon dioxide as they slipped their masks on. Both ferals took a huge gulp of air before leaning into taking these guys out in the small space. It took no time, and they had to work fast – the room was totally devoid of oxygen by the time Logan and K both hit the computers. Their lungs screamed for air as they did what they had to do to cripple the ship. They knew they hit home when it listed heavily to the left, Logan slid into K as it did so.

Rushing now, he pushed her up toward the ventilation. She had to cut her way in, but as soon as she did, she leaned down to give him a hand up and the two scrambled far from the room, hoping they could find a ventilation grate over a common area and still holding their breath.

The list of the ship helped their endeavor, sliding them far from the navigation room. Logan caught a grate with one hand as he nearly slid past it, grabbing his wife with the other, hauling her up in the extremely tight space so that she could have a shot at the fresh air too.

The navigation room was sealed. The men inside knocked out with enough oxygen in their masks to last them until the door unlocked itself after the minimum hour or the director herself came down to do it with a retinal scan – and she was currently locked into the bridge with more trouble popping up around her than she knew was possible.

A unit of soldiers gingerly made their way toward the navigation room, sure that the two ferals were locked inside.

"This is a little cozier than it should be," K whispered as she started to inch past him. "How do you even fit in this ventilation duct?"

"Shut up and quit wigglin'. Gonna be hard enough to get outta here without you squirmin' next to me, distractin' me."

"I'm serious. How did you even fit in here? Am I going to need to cut you outta here?" He reached down and pinched her ass, nodding for her to lead the way and warning her that he might bite as she slipped past.

...

"He needs some fresh air," Rose argued. "He just needs a little run. Snort some pine fresh air." She was making the case for her brother to get outside to Colton who had taken up standing guard, knowing that the teens had focused their group efforts at getting James outside. His lack of... James, had disturbed them and all of them had decided that if he got into the woods, he'd be more himself.

"No."

"You're lucky I have this collar on," Rose snarled up at him, though he remained perfectly calm.

"Go sit down, Rose." She glared at him. Now she was bound and determined to get out herself. If nothing else to make Colton mad.

"Colton, maybe she's right. Think about how much better we always feel after a little time in the woods... he's not even talking to anyone," Greer tried to make a solid case on James' behalf.

"I'm confident that Logan and K want to return to find their children alive – mood notwithstanding. He will cope. He's likely as tough as his parents." Colton was unmoving in his current mission. Safety first. Everything else was secondary.

Angela watched her father from across the room as she sat cross legged on the hearth. She was uncharacteristically quiet herself, clearly worried for one of her oldest and dearest friends. She glanced over and watched Rose make her way down the little hallway. She had no idea what to do in this situation, and the stress of all of it just had her quiet and observant.

...

"What's their next step, Cap? They've crippled our navigation – we're airborne, we just can't steer." Hill was nervous. She had no idea if they were done, or if it was just an effort to cause confusion while they got to work.

"I guess it's a good thing there's nothing up here to run into. I don't know what's next, but you sure pissed them off."

"It's just two mutants. They can't possibly stop the whole helicarrier. _We captured them._"

"Or they wanted to be captured," Cap pointed out as the power on the bridge flickered. Hill looked shaken, as she stared at Cap wide eyed.

"This is one hell of a statement," she whispered as a bizarre floating sensation hit her.

"Ma'am, we're losing altitude. Slowly, but we are losing altitude," One of her navigators said loudly.

"They're grounding us." Cap just smiled at her.

"Hard to be an eye in the sky when you're not airborne. How hard do you think it'll be to make this place flight worthy by the time they get done with it?"

...

"This is kinda fun," K said as they ripped out the final unit needed to sustain flight. If the calculations Stark made were right, the boat would find itself in water again – relatively gently within twenty minutes, and it would be unable to fly unless major changes were made.

"Doin' em a favor really," Logan replied, crushing the delicate piece of computer board under his foot. "Outdated as hell."

"What happens if Stark was off? I mean – if it isn't as seaworthy as it is air worthy?"

"Then I guess we just sunk a ten billion dollar boat."

They didn't make it into the ventilation this time. A bullet ricocheted next to Logan's head, and the two of them turned to find an elite unit trying to surround them with self imposed orders to kill.

...

Rose made her way into the boys room. While James played like he was sleeping, the other two just seemed to be waiting for God knows what.

She sat down next to his reclined form and rested her arm on his hip.

"Come on, James. Let's go for a walk," Rose said quietly, trying to rouse him.

"But my father -"

"Is an insensitive ass. We're going for a walk."

"I can't let you do that," Will replied. "They might be looking for you."

"They don't know where the house is, they have no idea what direction we went... he should be able to get five minutes outside." Rose was livid.

"Take it easy, Rosie. He's just trying to make sure we all get back alive," Tyler interjected. He was sitting on the floor, his knees drawn up as he leaned back against the wall. "Your folks would be livid if they came back and SHIELD had managed to pick you guys up anyhow."

"SHIELD isn't even anywhere near here," Rose argued.

"You don't know that. That guy – the one who shot her? He wasn't SHIELD anyhow." Tyler was confident in his estimations. "I heard some of what came through that earwig. He wasn't getting orders from Hill." Unseen by the rest in the room, James rolled his eyes. He'd wager that he'd heard a lot more than Tyler did. The bastard wasn't even twenty feet away from him.

"Ty! Shut up – you can't talk about that right now," She looked horrified as she glared at him.

"He's tryin' ta deal with it, Rosie. Can't avoid it anyhow, it's the truth."

All at once, James sat up, pushing his sister off the bed before he stood and left the room. Yes, he was trying to deal, but he sure as hell didn't want to listen to anyone talking about it, or acting like he wasn't right there.

He made his way back to the living room and looked around a moment before he decided the best seat in the house was right next to Fury. He picked up a book and flopped down in the chair nearest to his father's old friend, ignoring him entirely as he cracked open the book.

It was a good move on his part. No one wanted to bring up anything in front of Fury, and Fury sure as hell wasn't going to reach out to the young man, or so James had assumed.

The other teens had quickly come after him, and all of them froze when they saw the spot he'd chosen. He didn't even look at Fury, though it was clear he was watching the boy closely and openly. It had been nearly an hour of James just staring at the open pages in front of him when the unlikely happened.

"You must be the slowest damn reader on the planet. That or you need a little coaching on how to fake it. Turn the pages on your prop every now and again, not real convincing when you're lookin' at the same page for an hour. Every three minutes. Turn the page, move your eyes. Act," Fury said quietly, earning a sigh from James, and for the first time, he looked up at him, meeting his stare. "Oh good, I was startin' to wonder if you were catatonic." Theatrically, James just snapped the book shut and tossed it onto the coffee table before turning his head to again stare out over the bay.

Fury tightened his mouth as he watched James. He thought about saying something, but if he was anything like his father – and it sure seemed like he was – there was nothing anyone could say right now to help him, and the quiet almost detached response was intriguing to Fury. Logan would have snarled and left.

"You're too much like your father, James. I'm sorry for that," Fury said quietly as he leaned forward and picked up the book James had abandoned, cracking it open and leaning back to read – or look like it as James watched his movements carefully.

...

"Goddamnit, that carbonadium stings!" K snarled out. They'd been fighting for a while, the units only able to leak in a handful of troops at a time, at about the same pace that K and Logan were stopping them.

"Gotta stem the flow, darlin'," Logan said, ducking down as another soldier tried to get a bead on him, firing three shots in rapid succession. "Close the damn door." She nodded and slipped off, trying to find her way to the door without being pinned down under fire. It took a few minutes, but she managed it eventually, save for the body in the door way. She had to pull him out of the way before she could seal the door shut, and in doing so, managed to get shot in the chest.

The door sealed, she just leaned against it, gasping for air.

"Lung?" Logan asked as he kneeled down next to her. She just nodded her head. "Gonna have to wrap this up then." He had her lean forward, lifting her shirt up and looking at her back – he could see the round lodged between two ribs, a lump there that was still purple indicated it's presence clearly. If he could cut it out, she'd heal up quickly. If not, she'd have a lung full of blood by the time they got to Terra firma. "I'm gonna try to get it out," he told her as she nodded. With one claw extended, he made a quick, careful cut – not wanting to dislodge it the wrong way and end up pushing it in further. Nothing like a little field surgery to spice up a mission.

...

"I can't believe they're actually doing this. They can't just...just ..." Maria Hill was at a loss for words.

"Storm the helicarrier?" Cap offered. "And I'd say they can. Doing it as a two man team? Hell, even I'm impressed."

"The body count... it's got to be sky high," she said as panic was clear to hear over all channels, every unit they had rushing forward to try and subdue the two of them.

"It's not. They're not trying to kill anyone," Cap said clearly. "If they were, you'd have been dead already. You need to remove them from whatever shit list you have them on. The sooner the better."

"You knew – you knew the whole time," Hill was furious.

"I knew some of it. He neglected to tell me that the plan was to take it down. By the way, I hope it still floats well. If not, you might want to start rounding up life jackets." With that, Cap gave her a little wave and headed out. SHIELD had been overstepping liberties for far too long for Cap's liking and this was just what they needed to be held more accountable. The fact that this giant faceless agency had gone on to answer to seemingly no one for years was unimaginable. What was worse was that now this private entity was using SHIELD to do their dirty work. Their illegal dirty work.

A unified front from the Avengers was long over due, and for once, all of them had agreed. Even if they didn't always get along with Logan or K, they all agreed that they didn't deserve what was being handed to them and now, the message was crystal clear.

Crossing Wolverine was ill advised for anyone.

The helicarrier made a tremendously awful lurch as it hit the ocean. It was slow, but still, gravity had caught up to them and all on board found themselves on their asses as the ship tried to find it's buoyancy.

...

Logan helped his wife to her feet, the surgery done and she had mostly healed, save for coughing up copious amounts of blood.

"Last stop, sweetheart." She nodded and they rushed off – labs and research/weapons division. Last part of the puzzle. On hitting the lab, K was a little taken off guard to find Banner there, trying to clean up from the unexpected fall from earlier. What was once comfortably in place was now rocking with the motion of the North Atlantic, pitching and rolling, making all of the chemical experiments there useless to continue. Most of them required perfect stability as it turned out.

"So, I'm guessing you two had something to do with this? I wasn't expecting this until a little later," Banner called out, and the pair shared a look as Logan slipped ahead to the weapons lab.

"Maybe a little," K offered, heading toward him with a flash drive in her boot. "I hope you're not attached to any of this research," she told him, one eyebrow arched.

"I have backups on my most important stuff, come on – you want this port." He directed her with a smile. Not only had Dr. Banner not held any ill will toward the Howletts, he actually appreciated the perspective they'd given his son. His ill fated and short lived time dating Abigail had taught the boy some serious manners, and since that time, he'd become a much nicer person, a lot like his humble father.

"Might want to get outta here, Bruce," K told him quietly.

"Nah. You'll need a distraction later," he replied with a smirk. "Hurry off now. Don't want to run into me in about ... oh," he looked down at his watch, "ten minutes." Her eyes widened and she rushed the code, completely eradicating years of SHIELD intel with Bruce's guidance. Logan was having a field day destroying the development lab until Banner stepped out with his wife.

"We gotta go, love. Someone may be a little upset I trashed his lab in a few minutes." Logan just nodded and clapped Bruce on the shoulder as he stepped out of the lab. It was amazing to K that the two men could get along so companionably... when it was Bruce he was dealing with. No matter how much water was under the bridge, the Hulk would never forgive him for their disagreements.

"Anything I can do to help you?" Logan asked as he turned in the hallway.

"If you're asking if I need help getting... ready, the answer is no." Logan nodded and broke into a run, dragging K along with him. Time to scoot.

...

It had seemed that the self designed mission was going to plan almost to the letter. The wild idea that K and Logan developed was insane, but with Fury's help... and the mostly silent assistance from the Avengers, it was working.

The bulk of the crew was already evacuating, boats in the water, assistance on the way already. Logan paused as they climbed into a mini jet to hijack – an unsettling sound had echoed up from the lowest levels... and it wasn't the Hulk. He removed the blocks and cables as K got started firing up the little quin jet. The radio on the little jet was screaming – there was a shear in a steel panel where the rudder was attached. The boat was sinking. He double checked his pocket where the mini external drive was that he'd taken from Fury's personal safe. All the other documents he had hidden in the wall there Logan had burned before revealing himself to Hill, including the orders that Hill had issued to pick up Logan and K. There was no paper trail tying he or K to the helicarrier. It was slightly possible that they might walk away unscathed.

...

It was late at the safe house. James still couldn't sleep, far too much on his mind as he tried to block out the grief. He laid in bed, arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Tyler and Will both were out, their breathing even and slow. He turned his head to see a little twitch of Will's tail. He had heard Colton's comment about how he was a soldier and it didn't sit well with him. He didn't want to be a soldier. Soldiers were pawns. He readjusted his arms, shifting his weight to try and get more comfortable. He closed his eyes, hoping that maybe he was exhausted enough to not be able to fight sleep, but as he was drifting, he heard something odd. His eyes flew open and he started to sit up.

Using every sneaky trick he'd ever learned from his parents, he silently rose up and stalked out of the bedroom, listening intently for any sounds.

Soft crunching in the snow outside made him turn his head. Many boots. He inhaled cautiously, it certainly smelled as if everyone was in bed. His mind was telling him to relax, but his body simply wouldn't allow him to. His head whipped over toward the kitchen – and outside the window he saw an odd reflection from a pair of night vision goggles staring back at him.


	28. Instinct or Legacy?

_A/N - Hey guys, just a quick thanks for the reviews ... Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I try to avoid chapters that could run to nearly ten thousand words. Had to break it up. _

_KJAX, Scruffy &amp; Shinn - thanks for the encouragement ... you too, Cheshirecat. _

_Quick request for y'all head on over to __www. fanfiction s/11012470/26/In-the-End-You-Always-Kneel _

_Logan could use a kind review or two. ;) _

_NOW ... Onward. Hope you enjoy this one on this fine Memorial Day Weekend! _

* * *

As soon as James had seen the reflection on the glass of the night vision goggles, a blur of black fur replaced it, nearly soundlessly.

"Get with the other kids, quickly," Greer said at a hushed whisper, nodding toward the stairs he'd left not five minutes earlier. "You don't need to be in the middle of this. We've got this." Greer rushed to the side door, ready to cover the back. Whenever this assault was stopped, they'd be leaving. Fury stalked past him, racking the slide back on his pistol as James simply watched him pass by.

No. He wasn't going to hide with the kids. He still felt like it was his damn fault the fight with SHIELD went south. These people were probably part of the same group that had Nessa killed. No, he had to redeem himself.

Sounds of the scuffle make it's way into the house as the other teens started to stir and Tyler shouted down for him to get back upstairs. He and Will were standing guard to keep the assault back should it enter the house, the girls standing behind the two large ferals, though it was evident they would have rather been helping them. Fury was already outside with Greer, the muted sound of his pistol going off, the silencer doing a fine job, evident only to the ferals with the best hearing over the roar of the assault rifles returning fire.

He just stood there for a moment, trying to decide what to do, when one of the massive floor to ceiling windows in the living room broke and a cartridge bounced across the floor.

He barely covered his eyes in time before the flash bang cartridge blew up. He couldn't hear – but when he finally was able to look around him, there were men piling in through the broken window. The first thing they did was to make a bee line toward the staircase where the other kids were upstairs. Suddenly, all James could think of was his sisters. Angela. Will and Ty too. That was all it took. With a roar to make his father proud, James fell into the red haze of a berserk rage, turning into the oncoming assault, cutting off the soldiers headed for the other teenagers. He drew their attention away from them as best he was able, ripping and tearing as Will and Tyler held the others back from running in. They couldn't stop them from watching, but they could stop them from getting in the middle.

They had at least kept the presence of mind to remind them that they really didn't know if James knew who was friendly. It was the right move. He had no idea which end was up as he slashed his way through the soldiers. His snarls was the closest he'd come to speaking since they'd arrived.

Several of them turned their guns on him, but he never felt a single shot as he ripped through them.

* * *

Outside, Colton and Greer had been doing their level best to avoid killing any of the soldiers. Their SHIELD uniforms cried out that although they were coming after them, they were the good guys, and no good would come from killing uniformed SHIELD operatives.

All that changed when Fury got into the fight. He took one look at the handful of men nearest him and went directly for head shots on all of them, double taps all around before he activated the com.

"Apex, Tigra – don't hold back, these boys are _not_ SHIELD!" Fury shouted out. "The guns are wrong -"

"They aren't following SHIELD protocols either," Apex growled out, finally unleashing on these idiot with a grin. This would be much easier when they didn't have to restrain themselves.

* * *

The last one that had come in the house took one look at James, splattered with blood and bullet holes oozing across his body while he squared up, his glare as dark and foreboding as his growl. The soldier took him and the situation for exactly what it was and simply turned tail and ran back out the way he came. He didn't make it far with Fury out there. He shouted out for him to freeze, but ended up shooting the man several hundred yards out as James finally fell to his knees inside. He was pale and he couldn't lift his arms. He was panting fast and shallow when Greer came in and saw him there, struggling to remain upright. She just stared at him for a moment, and he wanted to do or say something to let her know he was fine, but his eyelids fluttered and he went limp as he slipped backward. She screamed out his name as he started to slip and he realized that his ears still weren't doing their job right. She barely caught him before his head hit the floor, bleeding profusely as he passed out.

* * *

Outside, Colton had taken a few deep breaths, one set of claws buried into a tree while he used the other to pick out the spear head still lodged in his shoulder. The soldiers had finally learned that trying to stop ferals with bullets was a slow process...better to hook them and tie them down, walk up, and put a bullet in their head, it didn't much matter to them if they survived or not.

He had avoided most of the shots but one had lodged itself in the shoulder. He didn't want Greer or his children to see him like this...hence the digging.

The house had gone silent, save for Fury calling out the all clear as he finished going through the place room by room, double checking that there wasn't a breach anywhere outside of the main room.

Looking around, Colton had counted at least two different squads and the body count was high. To the best of his keen senses, he could find no signs of survivors. He was unsure that SHIELD would have ever just let any of them walk away after this, but... since according to Fury, it wasn't really SHIELD, that was no longer a concern. Whoever it was though ... they had access to SHIELD uniforms and likely their intel. If they had found them once, they could do it again – unless Logan and K's mission went to plan. All communication with the couple had gone black hours ago.

Swallowing a roar he finally picked out the last hook, pulling the rest of the spear through the front of his shoulder. He gave his shoulder a few experimental rotations, testing his range of motion when over the near silence in the forest...

"James!"

Colton heard Greer's scream. A cry for the young man _after _the battle was won could not be a good sign. Without any more concern over appearances or anything else, he ran for the house, afraid of what he would find. He slowed from his run as he came through the large broken living room window. He had known that another contingent had dropped opposite of his position, but that had been expected. He had been confident that Fury and Greer could handle it and that Will and Ty could deal with anyone lucky enough to get past them.

But looking at the bodies, it wasn't Greer's claw marks or Fury's bullet holes that Colton saw.

It was claw marks he recognized as Logan's, only rougher... the slashes not as clean. He stopped fully when he saw that it was James laying in the middle of the mess, still bleeding from the bullet holes that littered his body, his hands bleeding freely where his claws had erupted. Tyler and Greer were frantically trying to dig carbonadium out so that Tyler could heal him.

The superficial bullet wounds weren't what troubled Ty, it was the deeper ones... the possibility of some of them lodged in an organ, or through something important. He knew already that James had several broken bones from bullets hitting ribs and his arm.

"As soon as he's halfway stable, we move," Colton said, his eyes locked on the young man covered in blood. He looked positively peaceful – halfway dead, but peaceful. "We'll take the prisoners with us, interrogate later."

* * *

Tyler was in shock. He'd removed dozens of carbonadium rounds from who he considered his best friend, before healing him to the point that his healing factor finally kicked in and took over.

The girls had just stared at the young man, afraid that he wasn't going to recover as quickly as they wanted him to.

"He'll be fine now. Worry later, we have to move," Colton told them as Tyler carried James to their transport.

"What about our parents? How will they know where we are?" Abbey asked as she took a seat next to Tyler after he'd laid James down.

"We have ways of communicating. They'll find us," Greer answered for Colton.

Rose and Angela couldn't seem to take their eyes off of James as he slept on.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" Angela asked. For her whole life, she'd watched various members of Rose's family heal from all kinds of minor to moderate injuries. However, she was slightly uninitiated in the Howlett family's means of healing from severe injury. The healing itself could be debilitating if the damage was severe, the feral in question sometimes entering what Hank had once coined as a 'healing coma'.

"He'll be alright now," Rose replied. "Ty and your mom got all the bullets out, and Ty kick started James' healing factor. But at this point, even if he's fully healed, his body is going to force him to rest. He'll be back up to full speed when he wakes up. Don't worry." She looked at the feline next to her, both of them worrying. "I always watch over when one of them gets this way. No one else ever worries about them, and they're more vulnerable like this." Angela was uncharacteristically silent for the rest of the trip as she watched over James with Rose. The bullet holes had all sealed up, and the bruises were healing already.

When they arrived at the new safe house, the procedure was the same as before. Greer stayed with the teens while Apex ran the perimeter and Fury cleared the house. What he didn't expect coming in was to find Logan and K already waiting for them, showered, cleaned up and leisurely having a cup of coffee together.

"Was wonderin' when you'd get here," Logan growled out as Fury relaxed and hit his com, headed straight for the feral pair.

"We have a couple unexpected occupants," Fury said low.

"I know. I could smell them when we pulled in," Apex replied, still running the perimeter, setting up his early warning system that Forge and Stark had developed.

"Thanks for tellin' me, jackass," Fury snapped.

"I wasn't certain if they intended to kill you yet," Apex returned. Fury froze, his hand returning to his side arm that he'd just holstered, considering the two ferals. He had thought that things were alright between himself and the feral couple, but now he found himself ten feet away, staring at who he had to admit was the world's most dangerous mutant ... and his equally dangerous wife. K smirked, betraying her amusement at Fury's sudden wariness and Colton's commentary on the earwig, easily heard by the diminutive pair.

"Relax, Nick. If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't have made it in the door," Logan growled out. "Though interruptin' coffee with my wife might just get ya killed."

"I'm almost done, if that helps your time line," K said with a growing smile. Logan chuckled.

"Quiet, you sassy lil' thing," he growled out, nipping at her... a playful tone to his growl that Fury wasn't used to hearing. It was oddly endearing, and got him to relax. Clearly he wasn't in any immediate danger.

Fury sighed and tore his earwig out as Abbey held the door open for Tyler to carry James in. On seeing James like that, both Logan and K jumped from their seats, their teasing tone gone as they rushed over, quizzing all of them on what had happened.

* * *

When James woke up finally, his mother was sitting next to him on his bed, gently brushing his hair back with her fingers as she watched him slowly wake up. He wanted to say something to her, but simply had no idea what to say, and for the first time since showing up at the safe house, the person trying to comfort him didn't speak or try to get him to speak. Instead, K simply leaned over him and tenderly kissed his forehead for a few seconds before cradling his face with her hand.

That was what it took for the young man to finally show some kind of emotion but even that was understated. He closed his eyes tightly and locked his jaw before simply sitting up and hugging her.

Still, no words were spoken as she tried to comfort him. When the moment was past, she took him by the shoulders and waited until he met her eyes. K inclined her head toward him and he nodded in silent agreement and followed her out of the room.

He wasn't entirely prepared for what was to follow though. When he stepped into the living room of the new and totally unfamiliar safe house, his father, Colton, Greer, and Fury was there to greet him, two open seats awaited he and K where they were discussing the events of the night before.

He took the seat between his father and Colton while K took the one on the opposite side of Logan, taking his hand as she sat. James wasn't sure what to think until the debrief began. His mind was racing. He had no idea of what half of the things they were discussing actually meant. So he just watched as one after another the adults began retelling the story of what happened the night before.

"There were three units, but they weren't expecting Apex's defenses around the place. They set off the silent perimeter alarms half an hour before they made it here. They really thought they were being sneaky," Fury said low. "They weren't SHIELD, not that it matters anymore. News this morning from Hill is that SHIELD has had all of it's assets frozen pending an investigation on misappropriation of resources," he looked at James "and the out and out murder of a civilian. The security and surveillance system surrounding the Xavier estate captured the murder clearly – and the attempted murder of young James." James faltered for a moment, his eyes dropping to the table in front of him. He could feel his father watching him in his peripheral vision.

"The bulk of both units were devoted to attempting to distract Apex – which almost worked. However, when the extraction team infiltrated to recover ... they weren't expectin' Junior over here," Fury continued. "You did good kid. Real good." James wasn't up to the praise. "On top of leaving a mess that would rival your father, you even left one alive for us to question. You're going to help with that, right?" That got James' attention, his head snapping up and his eyes locking with Fury. He looked at his father who seemed to be leaving the decision up to him. He nodded his head, agreeing to take part as Greer continued on.

"News this morning has most of the public in an uproar. They're both pissed off about the girl's death, and frankly, outraged that this could happen to Avengers," Greer added. Re-joining the team was the right move... protection wise anyhow. "Somehow they got it in the public mind that you two were taken into custody to keep you from retaliating for the murder of the girl." K and Logan shared a look.

"Might have _something _to do with Cap holding that press conference," Fury supplied.

"So, it's going to be hard to prosecute you for anything... major that may or may not have been your fault." Greer sounded amused. "Like... the helicarrier sinking. Any idea how that happened?" Logan just shook his head with a frown.

"No idea what you're talking about. Isn't that thing supposed to be seaworthy?" Logan asked as he turned to Fury. Fury gave him a glare before answering.

"Yes, when someone doesn't drop it from the damn sky," he replied. Logan just shrugged and stared back at him neutrally before it was time to get back to the task at hand.

Interrogation.

* * *

James couldn't tell that the man was very alive walking into the room that Colton had him tied up in. At the door, Fury had held up a hand, telling Logan to wait outside while he, Colton, and James went in.

"It's his prisoner, and frankly, I have the sneaking suspicion that he thought James was you," Fury reasoned."Wait until we get the intel from him, then you can come in and work him over for more." Logan nodded his head and looked at James.

"Just stay quiet and glare. Can you manage that?" Logan asked, unaware of James' ongoing silent streak. James simply nodded in response before Logan slapped his hand onto the side of the boy's neck. "We'll chat later. Right now, do what you gotta do." James nodded and took a few deep breaths before the three of them went in to interrogate.

The young man was a bit wary walking into the room. He'd never sat in on an interrogation and seeing as he was with the worlds' top spy, and a former Weapon, he was understandably feeling out of his depth. Before they started, James kept his back to the man and simply worked himself up in his head, telling himself that this guy had something to do with Vanessa's death.

By the time he turned to face him, their prisoner believed whole heartedly that it was Wolverine he was looking at – not his son. James hardly heard what Fury was asking as he simply stood in the corner, eyes locked on the man and growling low and quiet enough he didn't realize he was doing so. Any time he was reluctant to answer a question, James would tense and a split second later, the guy would spill.

Logan was having a hard time hiding the smile as he listened in on the other side of the door, knowing full well that the growl didn't belong to Colton.

It was not anywhere near as informative as they'd hoped. He'd gotten the names of his direct superiors, and the location of where they'd come from. He outlined what the mission was supposed to be, and that was what actually finally got James to stop growling.

The main objective was to recover Vanessa's body.


	29. Second Safe House

_A/N - Special thank yous to KJAX89, Shinnparker, and Scruffylovin for the reviews. I do appreciate the time you put in to give me a nod. As said before ... feed the writer. It makes Canuckle write faster!_

_As far as what's next? Well, stick around and you'll see! I have some fun stuff planned in the way back of my head for pretty much everyone. _

* * *

After the interrogation, James had simply retreated to the boy's room, Will in tow, poised to pepper him with questions about what happened, and surely to keep an eye on him. K watched him closely as they passed through the living room... the open concept design of the place making it easy for her to do so as she worked on cutting up the deer that Logan had hanging outside near the kitchen.

K called for her daughters to fill her in as she butchered the deer, Greer adding her two cents as the conversation continued. The more she heard of their take on him, the more upset she got. The footage from Colton's surveillance was disturbing. In training, when James went berserk, it was almost like looking in a mirror for K. He was gone, but focused. This was ... totally unrestrained, and he was unaware of friend or foe. It was like watching Logan at his worst, only James still hadn't said a word to anyone. She'd lay her life betting that he was on the edge, debating on retreating into the beast or staying with them. His reluctance to speak pointed toward his natural instinct to run, distance and was torn up, and it was apparent that he simply wasn't the same kid even moved differently.

She finished up outside and slipped back into the house, the entourage of teens following with Greer closing the door to the cold behind them. After a quick, slightly tearful hug from Abbey and Rose, the girls all went to their shared room down the hall leaving the two women alone, the only sounds being the roaring fire and K slicing up the meat – though when she stopped cutting, she could hear the man being interrogated begging Logan to have mercy.

Greer had been staring into her teacup, her tail waving behind her at an even clip, but the end of it was twitching irritably. K was ready to say something when silence finally fell from the makeshift interrogation room. Moments later, Logan and Fury headed past on their way outside, cigars in hand and clearly ready to discuss whatever they'd gathered from the prisoner. Logan gave her a wink and she tracked him all the way out the door with her eyes until Colton stepped into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water for himself before joining Logan and Fury – upwind from their cigars, of course.

"I actually like this safe house better than the last one," Greer commented when she knew they were alone. "More modern ... more hidden." K just nodded in agreement, the kitchen knife slicing through the backstraps and tenderloins in front of her like a hot knife through warm butter. She washed her hands quickly and stopped in front of the spice rack.

She'd originally planned on something that reminded her of home ... simple seasonings, only getting fancy when she got to the cherry glaze she'd been craving that would top the tender steaks. The thyme in her hand, she turned to Greer, who was staring at Colton through the window. She must have been watching her for a little too long because Greer almost did a double take, straightening up as she addressed the little brunette across the counter at the butcher block.

"What's wrong? Do you need a hand?" Greer asked pushing her teacup to the side.

"I don't know ... how rare do you want this? I mean, I'm actually seasoning and cooking ... unless you ... _need_ it raw. You know ... " K drifted off, regretting asking as the words left her lips.

"No, I don't. What the hell are you talking about?" Greer looked totally confused, her tail stilling behind her as K tensed. _Nice job, big mouth,_ K thought to herself _now ya stepped in it._ But it didn't stop her from continuing.

"Well, there are _some_ times that you won't eat it cooked ...I'm just ... making sure ... is this one of those times?" K asked quickly with a grimace. Greer's mouth dropped and her pulse raced, loud to K's ears as her blood pressure spiked, the strong scent of panic and tiny bit of fear tainting the otherwise sweet air.

"What? No!...wait...why?" Greer gave herself an experimental sniff as if she'd be able to get her own scent as K's head dropped.

"Does it _seem_ like one of those times?" The tigress asked suddenly wide-eyed at the smaller feral.

"No, no ..." K replied quickly, trying to shift gears as she threw herself back to the task at hand. "No, I just ... *sigh* I'm tryin' to be considerate. Don't have a stroke on me. Please. I didn't mean for it to sound like ... that." Greer just kept her gaze on K as she attempted to pretend as if nothing had just happened.

"Are you just gonna keep staring at me now, Tigger?"

"I dunno K...I'm not sure whether to raise the alarm that you're an imposter or go get you a reward."

"Why do I even try? This always happens when I try to be nice..." Greer just laughed at her as K rubbed her eyes with one hand.

"You don't have to try to be nice to me. Just be yourself, right?" Greer teased. The look K gave her was purely unamused.

"You ... are a damn comedian today," K countered. "And I -" Greer watched her, unsure of what was going on with her. She was so far out of character, like she couldn't string a sentence together. She smelled ... stressed as she tried to pull herself together. "Thank you. For watching over the kids ... but especially what you did for James. I saw the footage at the other safe house and ..."

"Stop. Right now. You'd do the same for mine." Greer looked concerned for her. She knew that the couple was operating on an unusually high level of stress – even for them, but to see her like this was a little troubling. K tried again to simply act as though the words hadn't been spoken. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before setting back to her work. She was all but done for what she needed to do, but she needed something to keep her hands and her mind busy. Likely why she was breaking out an old more high brow recipe rather than just slapping them over the fire as Greer had become accustomed to seeing her do.

* * *

"So that's that. SHIELD's outta the picture," Logan said low as he leaned on the rail of the deck, looking down into the deep ravine below.

"Yep, for a while anyhow. I've got my guys on it ... digging. Until we get it handled, or come across more information, you're safest bet is to head back to Westchester," Fury suggested. "Take care of your wife and your kids. That woman of yours looks fit to snap." Logan nodded.

"We were supposed to cut out after Christmas. Looks like that just ain't gonna happen," Logan growled out. K's stress level was peaking – not to say he wasn't near the end of his rope too, but K had been getting more nightmares that he couldn't help her with. She'd been unable to sleep well, and she was reluctant to tell him what it was she was dreaming of. He'd caught glimpses when she was positively exhausted and couldn't hide it. Flashes of Creed. It didn't help that they hadn't seen the monster sniffing around in a while.

"Take care of her before she breaks. She's lasted you a little over twenty years – and although anyone that knows you would argue that would be more than enough to win her a damn presidential medal of service, you can't afford to replace her." Fury said casually. "Gonna be hard to top a woman that had a big hand in sinking the helicarrier."

"Is that your version of a complement?" Logan growled as Fury nodded solemnly. "And a shot too -you're a real asshole, ya know that?" Logan growled out. Fury just nodded.

"Birds of a feather, old man."

* * *

When the men came back inside, K was nervously looking for something to do. Had it been anyone else, one would imagine the woman had simply had too much caffeine. Fury and Colton shared a look as Logan went right for her, giving her a quick kiss and resting his forehead on hers, his hand tangled at the back of her head in her long brown waves. At the gesture, her shoulders dropped and her eyes closed, one hand resting on his forearm as she tried hard to calm herself.

"Relax. Greer'll help if you need anything," he told her, K responded by nodding silently. Fury was surprised that somehow she suddenly seemed even smaller than her usual self.

He projected out to her to go, lie down, promising to meet her in a few minutes. He just had something else he had to do first. When Logan left the room, she gave Greer a quick run down of what needed to be done and she simply disappeared toward the room she and Logan had claimed. This was going to be a rough time for the little family.

* * *

Will was frustrated. He'd found himself alone in the room with James while Tyler and Abbey spent some one on one time and so far, no matter how innocuous the question, James simply hadn't answered. The prospect of sitting in for the debrief was something that Will couldn't wait for, but to interrogate with Fury too?

Will wasn't sure if even Cyclops had gotten that far before – most of the first string X-Men hadn't.

"You're really not going to tell me anything?" Will asked, disbelief in his voice as James barely acknowledged him. He was very nearly upset with him until he realized that James was hardly holding it together – and it even looked as if the young man was on the brink of tears before he laid down facing the wall and curling in on himself.

Shock hit him, followed quickly by a touch of guilt. Now, wasn't the time to worry about tactical fun when James was finally being allowed to mourn.

"James...I'll - I'll be right back." Will kept his eyes on James until he slowly closed the door. Silently berating himself for a moment, Will glanced around trying to figure out who was the best person to find.

His mind immediately went to Rose...but the scent of coffee was drifting to him from the kitchen. In a heartbeat, he changed his course to find K.

"Who you lookin' for Stripes?" Logan rumbled out low as Will very nearly bumped into him.

"I was looking for K, but ..." he looked more nervous as Logan's brows drew together. "James ..."

"I've got it, kid," Logan growled out as he stepped around the furry teen.

"Should I go get K too -"

"No. Leave her be. I was headed up to see him anyhow," the little man replied, turning down the hall and toward where he knew his son was isolating and blaming himself. That is if he was anything like his father at all.

* * *

No one knew what was said between father and son, if anything at all but James followed his father out of the room, eyes downcast. When they hit the living room where all the other teens were gathered, Logan clapped James on the shoulder before sending him toward them and heading off to find his wife.

The young man took the open seat next to Angela on the couch and after a few moments of silence, the conversation picked back up – the girls trying to distract the mood of the room speculating what it was that Jean had planned for them when they got back, seeing as they'd missed Christmas.

* * *

After a surprisingly gourmet level dinner, the group as a whole started packing what little they had to leave the safe house. It was only two days after Christmas. Scott had already contacted Logan to make sure all was well, and Jean was hinting that she had a surprise for the teens to try and take their mind off their troubles.

The trip back would be quick, though Fury parted company as soon as they were back in New York State, heading off to parts unknown to take care of his end of the continued investigation. Coulson had already made some serious progress deciphering who was at the top of the infiltration of SHIELD, and had a short list of suspects on who had ordered the hit on Vanessa.

* * *

The mansion was still in clean up mode when they arrived. Contractors were scuttling about, working double time to close the hole in the living room that had all but obliterated the corner holding the Christmas tree. James paused when he saw the remains of the damage, a totally mirthless silent bark of a laugh escaping him when he saw it.

Something else Vanessa was right about. He'd have been surprised if any of the gifts tucked around the tree had survived the invasion. For a second his mind drifted to the little gift she'd handed him not an hour before she died. He hadn't opened it, and he had no plans to either.

The day after their return was marked by Vanessa's funeral. With no family to mourn her, it was left to the families at Xaviers' to handle her affairs. James was front and center, though he'd wished he was anywhere else, his father at his side, grimly keeping watch over him as students all around him, both friends of the girl and those who didn't know her at all wept openly. When it was over, James was once again reconsidering disappearing into the forest when not one or two ... but three random girls started flirting with him.

He instantly marked them as no one to even so much as speak to ... whenever he got around to speaking again. He didn't have to worry too much about it though. Angela had seen the attempted predatory move and waited until James was in the house before unloading on the girls, berating them for trying to take advantage of him. Promising that there was no way in hell any of them would have a snowflakes' chance in hell with the young man.

The backlash for her protective move was nearly instant ... whispers between the three girls insinuating that Angela was trying to keep James for herself. Shaking her head, the tigress simply ignored them. Maybe if word got out that Angela was throwing her hat in, these vultures would back off and give the boy some peace. Or maybe not.

She rushed forward, planning to catch James ... see if he was up to watch a movie, shoot some pool ... anything but sulk in his room, but she wasn't quite quick enough. She debated on going after him, but Will caught up to her before she could make that determination.

"I'm headed after him now, sis. I doubt he's up to doing anything but moping though. He still hasn't said a word," Will rumbled low as he passed her, following James' path almost exactly. The _almost _likely having to do with Rose having taken a different path upstairs. She pursed her mouth as she watched him go up the stairs.

"And if I leave it to you...that's not likely to change."

* * *

True to Will's best guess, James was taking his time changing, the suit he'd worn to the funeral was already half off, the jacket chucked into a chair in the corner of the room with the tie, the buttons half undone on his shirt and the tails untucked already. It was clear he was in no mood to keep reminders of the funeral around him.

"You alright?" Will asked. James hardly looked up before he nodded his head, tossing the shirt to meet the jacket and tie across the room. "Are you ever going to talk again?" James just stopped what he was doing for a moment before pulling out a t-shirt and yanking it over his head. Will gave him his space, knowing a little more about James' grieving process after K had laid it out for them.

"He'll be quiet until he's ready to talk. Try to talk to him if you want, but don't get mad if he doesn't respond. You'll just push him further away," she'd told all of his closest friends. She refused to answer much more after that, but apparently she was familiar with a reaction like this. Angela assumed it was how Logan handled things until Jean corrected her.

"Oh no. This is much more like K," she'd clarified. "Logan gets mad and runs. K gets quiet. And runs."

Will was buttoning up his shorts when he heard James flop down on his bed, now fully changed, his most worn down pair of bluejeans all but hanging from his hips. He'd been losing weight. The young man had only eaten when he was ordered to, usually by his father, Colton or Greer. K didn't seem to see a problem with James' refusal to eat. Like Jean said, he was reaction wise, more like his mother. James was nearly comfortable, his eyes barely closed when Will realized that there was a small wrapped box on the table next to James' bed.

"You actually ended up with one of the gifts that didn't get wrecked? You should open it," Will said, an attempt to make light conversation. James' eyes flew open and he grabbed the little box and shoved it into the drawer, slamming it shut. Realization hit Will – it had to have been from Vanessa. He quietly apologized and went to his laptop. Nothing like a moody Howlett to bring the room down. James simply couldn't rest after that. He rearranged himself a dozen times, more and more restlessly until he just gave up with a heavy sigh and got up, leaving the room in search of his father.

He scowled as he made his way through the dorms, down the stairs and through the kitchen. Greer was in a cubby near the dining room but his father was no where to be seen. This not talking thing was actually a pain in the ass, the more he thought about it. He started to stalk toward the elevator, hell bent on doing ... something. He couldn't find Logan anywhere, but had he asked, he would have been told that he had taken off with K for a few hours.

The one time he wanted to talk since this whole thing started, and the man he wanted to talk to was AWOL. Fine. Setting his jaw, he headed to the gym and hit the punching bag. He worked it for hours, and by the time his father found him there, he was dripping wet, but still working out. Logan made him stop, sent him to the showers and walked him to his room. Will looked surprised to see him there, but Logan just nodded at him once as James again flopped down on his bed, exhausted this time.

* * *

The next day, there was a poster hanging on the board where announcements were posted. Will could tell by the knot of girls around it that it likely wasn't something the young men of Xaviers were going to get excited about. After they cleared out he took a peek. Nope. Nothing good could come of this. Mrs. Summers had decided that it was time, again, for a dance. Full formal attire, and it looked as if attendance was all but mandatory. Great.

If the obscenely excited noise his sister made next to his left ear drum was any indication, this would likely be painful.

* * *

"K, you need to talk about your dreams with someone. They are memories coming to the surface. Please," Xavier said pleadingly. K's head was in her hand as she looked up at the ageing patriarch of the Institute.

"They aren't memories that lend well to conversation," K countered.

"No, no they're not."

"They're the kind of thing Logan has nightmares about," she continued, and again, Charles nodded in agreement. "So who the hell do I talk to? I can't talk to Logan. He'll .."

"He'll get angry,"Charles finished for her. K nodded miserably. "But not at you, K. These are dreams ... memories of things done to you. I can tell you, Logan's vivid imagination has dreamed up all this and more of what might have happened to you for the time that you were missing with Victor Creed." Charles was kind.

"Can't you just ... remove them, _please_?" K asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid that could be quite detrimental. So much has been done to your psyche over the years ... it really is best if you just try to _cope_ with this."

"Easy for you to say," K said bitterly. He looked torn. He knew how much it cost her to even ask for help, but what she wanted was not something that was safe to give her. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure her remembering every little thing that Victor had done to her over the month she'd been missing years ago was going to be any safer than him removing or blocking the memories. Add one more concern to his long list involving just the Howlett clan.


	30. The New Normal

_A/N - Shinn, Retro &amp; KJAX - again, **thanks** for the reviews! (proof that feeding the writer with reviews makes her write faster) Got a quick one tonight. Hope you guys enjoy it. _

_Shinn - yes, he sure will need whatever's in that little box. But not just yet. _

_Retro - No, sadly, Ty can't bring 'em back from the dead. A bullet to the forehead was a little more than he could have fixed. But I swear, there's more reason to it than just torturing James. Promise. _

_KJAX - Yeah, still nightmares ... there was a solid reason for them wanting to take a break, and I'm not ignoring it, though K is trying to desperately. Can't make any promises on who's going to the dance. They have some time before that happens, after all. _

_And again, another request for those that haven't done so to go and read and review my Logan chapter for the Marvel/Hunger Games Crossover that I'm taking part in presented by The Freelancer Collaboration. "In the End, You Always Kneel". We'll soon be starting the games chapters. So, expect a high possibility of action. _

_www. fanfiction s/11012470/26/In-the-End-You-Always-Kneel_

* * *

"So, we have a dance coming up. We have like ... six weeks and I'm not too worried about the dresses. We know that Jean and Betsy and Storm and Mom will be more than happy to take us shopping. We have a bigger mission to deal with though," Angela said looking across the table to Abbey, Rose and Blåklint, who had begun to join the girls in much of what they did – apparently she had become fairly close to Vanessa, and she too was missing her. "We have to get my brother a date." Abbey and Blåklint grinned while Rose looked a bit shell shocked.

"You mean for the dance, or should we set him up before it?" Abbey was all business, and clearly on board.

"Oh, before. We need to have a little fun around here. I mean, I know that the funeral was just last week but James is dragging everyone down. We have to fix this."

"Do you have any ideas on who to set him up with?" Blåklint asked, Angela's eyes lighting on Rose for just a split second.

"No. No ideas."

"OK, well, what about Trina? She's sweet ..."

""Too loud. We need someone more..." she looked as if she was grasping for a hard to find object ... something close but a hair out of reach. "Sweet, yes, but funny ... bold, and fun, but someone who doesn't mind the quiet. He has a thing for girls that kind of hide the depth of their full selves."

"Who the hell meets up to all that?" Rose barked out.

"She'd need to be able to handle the whole feral thing too – that's a must," Angela mused, looking dead serious, her eyebrows raised as she looked at Rose meaningfully.

"I suppose we have droves of girls lined up for the feral fanclub with all those qualifications. Jeez, Angie, he just needs to get out and have a little fun," Rose was irritated, but missed the look her sister gave her as her eyes darted between Rose and Angela, a tiny smile playing at her lips.

"There's a difference between feral...and _feral_." Angela gave her claws an exaggerated snikt as her tail waved behind her.

"That never seems to be a problem for anyone when it comes to you, oh sociable one," Rose said with a raised eyebrow.

"No..._I_ don't have a problem with it. But there _is _a big difference. Besides, I had both of our mothers to show me how it's done," Angela argued. She had to give her that.

"I still think Trina would be good," Abbey offered, bringing the subject back around.

"He doesn't even like being next to her in Biology class. He's not going to want to date her," Angela said irritably, her arms crossed. Rose just stared at her a moment. What the hell had her so irate?

They started tossing names out ... it seemed Xaviers had quite the extensive list of possible set ups. But, every name was shot down for one reason or another.

This one had the wrong color hair 'He doesn't like redheads'.

That one had an irritating laugh 'She sounds like a donkey.'

Another apparently had her eyes set too closely together.

Yet another one was too tall, though that excuse didn't fly with Rose.

"How? How is that even possible? He's like ... seven feet tall!"

"Yes," Angela replied, her arms crossed. "But he likes shorter girls."

"Well, what about Laila?" Blåklint suggested, wearily.

"The snow leopard chick?" Abbey asked, eyebrows drawn together. "She _is_ nice."

"Oh yeah, _that's_ an original idea," Angela complained.

"Well, you got a better one?" Rose all but snapped. The girls all looked at each other for a few moments, no one giving any better suggestions, though Angie looked like she almost wanted to say something.

"No ... I think she'll be perfect," Angie said slowly. "I'll set it up." Everyone but Rose smiled widely, Rosie's smile was a little subdued, but still seemed fairly happy for him.

* * *

It was pitched to Will as a group date, and his immediate response after Angela informed him that he was going out with Laila was to ask James if he was going too. He was less than impressed with James' huff as he shook his head and rolled over ... still taking all the free time he had when he wasn't training with his father to just sleep ... or pretend he was sleeping. Will wasn't sure he could have a more moody room mate. But before he knew it date night crept up, and the night itself ... well, it was uncomfortable.

Those in established coupledom like Abbey and Tyler were overly involved with each other while the rest of them seemed to either just approach it like friends or in Will's case, Laila was more than happy to try and snuggle up to him, purring and clutching to his arm. She certainly seemed to think that he was handsome ... inducer or no.

But Will's attention was elsewhere, particularly when young Howard Stark boldly placed his arm around Rose with a confident smile. Laila felt the little growl he let out and interpreted it as interest at her affection, only increasing her incessant nuzzling of his shoulder.

He finally decided to get up and leave the movie theatre when Rose didn't slap Stark when he leaned into her, his nose half buried in her long wavy hair, whispering in her ear. The volume of the movie made it hard to hear what it was he was saying to her, not that it mattered much to Will at that moment.

"Where are you going?" Laila asked, wide eyed as he stood to leave.

"Bathroom," Will answered curtly, slipping out for a bit of fresh air. He was irritated, angry even until Laila smiled up at him.

"Don't be too long, I'll get lonely," she purred out with a smile. It was enough to make him pause and realize he had a bit of a responsibility to Laila tonight anyhow. He did agree to taking her out.

He took a few minutes to get a breath of air and clear his head before he went back in, Laila clearly pleased to see him by the smile on her lips.

She wasn't bad. Really, she was a nice person. But ..he looked over to Rose and Howard, frustration returning when he realized that again, Stark was whispering in her ear, and to his complete irritation, she was actually smiling.

* * *

For as few people that were in the mansion, Rose was at a loss as to how Will had managed to avoid her since the date night that had ended so strangely. Classes were set to start in two days and she wanted to ask how his date went, knowing that hers was a wash. She had little interest in the heir to the Stark dynasty ... the boy was just too into tech for her to be able to relate too. Sure, he was handsome and his commentary on the movie was hilarious, but something was missing.

Finally she spotted him as he clearly tried to evade her, his path headed straight for the trees surrounding the institute.

"Will, why are you avoiding me?" Rose jogged to keep up along side him as he made his way toward the woods. He didn't answer, but she could see he was upset. "Is it because we set you up with Laila? I thought she was nice. Didn't you two get along? Did she say something stupid? Did she _do_ something stupid? Don't you think she's pretty, because I sure do. Wait, was she mean to you?"

He refused to answer her or slow down until she grabbed his arm and dug her heels into the snow, when he mercifully turned to humor her.

"Did you just set me up with her because...she has fur? Cause she looks like me?" he didn't sound angry. Not exactly anyhow.

"No, of course not. It was because you guys seem to like the same stuff. We thought you'd get along. She's top of her class in self defense. She loves tactics and is dying to get onto a team after graduation." He shook his head, eyes on the ground as Rose realized there was a bigger problem. "Hey, it wasn't even my idea. I thought you'd like her, though. Honestly. We all did. Come on, Will – you could tell if I was lying to you."

"She's not the one I like," he said quietly, though the hurt was evident in his voice. She looked taken back as she smiled a little. So there was someone that had caught his eye. She could help with this.

"Then just tell me who you _do_ like and I'll see if I can set you up …. no help from your sister this time." His eyes widened a hair and he almost held his breath. He can't tellher _that_.

Quietly he shook his head and pulled his arm out of her grip before disappearing off into the woods. Rose was at a loss as she called after him trying to get him to come back. What is his problem lately? He never had trouble talking to her before. Now she was getting irritated. She missed sitting with him ... leaning on him in the library.

"Well if he thinks I'm gonna chase after him in the woods, he's out of his damn mind," Rose grumbled to herself before turning and heading back to the mansion in a huff, pulling her sweater tighter around herself to try and stop the biting January wind. Who could it be that he likes that he wouldn't tell her about?

Was it the little redheaded girl that could make earthquakes? No. That couldn't be it. Maybe it was the girl from Spain that had come in late at the beginning of the year. She almost ran face first into Angela as she tried to solve the little mystery before her.

"Hey! Angie – do you know what your brother's problem is? He got mad about that set up with Laila. He said he didn't like her but he wouldn't say who he _did_ like." Angela began to smirk, the smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"Just don't try thinking about it too hard Rose. Maybe you should try looking in the mirror sometime?" Angela called over her shoulder. Rose hated when she did that. Maybe once she could give a straight answer instead of toying with her. Gritting her teeth she spun toward Angie's back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Ang? If you got something to say, just say it!" Never had she wanted to pop her in the mouth more than right then until that desire just grew when Angela just shrugged and continued on her way, not giving Rose a backward glance, irritating Rose all the way into pissed off.

_What the hell was she talking about anyhow? Look in the mirror … what a stupi-_

"No way," Rose whispered out, freezing in her tracks. When the initial shock of it wore off a bit, she turned, looking toward the woods. Angela had to be screwing with her.

"Took her long enough," Angela muttered to herself, her hearing picking up Rose's moment of realization. As much as she hated to admit it, dealing with James was a much faster process – most of the time. Right now he was the biggest pain in the ass to deal with in the whole place. Every time she tried to talk to him, he just spaced out. He hadn't so much as smirked since the battle on Christmas Eve. But one step at a time. For now...she'd make do with finding the right spot to watch everything unfold between Rose and Will...

_Oh just wait until Mom finds out, she's going to want to throw a party, _Angela thought to herself, rolling her eyes. _Wait, no party necessary ... we have a dance. IF those two nimrods __can get together__ in time._

* * *

Rose was running it through her head, leaning against the wall, looking out over the snow from inside the library. She wished James would talk to her. No, that wasn't exactly it. She wished Vanessa was there. If she _had_ still been alive, James would be himself, and he would _know_ exactly who was interested in her. She thought back to the night before the raid that cost Vanessa her life.

_"James! Hey – I have to talk to you," Rose shouted as she came up on her brother, who was happily curled up with Vanessa in a love seat as the two of them watched a movie … the perfect little couple. _

_"Kinda busy, Rosie," he replied, Vanessa smiling serenely at him as he looked up at his sister. _

_"Have you been chasing boys away from me?" His sudden stillness as he held his breath was the equivalent of a full confession. "You son of a bitch." _

_"Rose," James said, disentangling himself from Vanessa's long limbs. "Listen to me – none of those guys wanted to date you for any reason but to-" _

_"Just stop. You can't chase guys away from me. That isn't your call, James. Do you really think I'm too stupid to see when someone's using me?" _

_"Didn't stop Mike," he growled out in response, shocking her to the core. He regretted it instantly as she paled and turned to walk away. "Wait... Rosie, I didn't mean that."_

_"That was harsh, Jimmy," Vanessa said quietly. He was already hanging his head. _

_"I know. I didn't mean for it to come out that way," there was a shake to his voice as he said it. Vanessa took pity on him. _

_"I'll go see if she's alright," she offered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing off after Rose. She found her in the gardens in a great spot to be isolated – where no one could over hear you. _

_"You should break up with him immediately. He's a callous jackass," Rose said as Vanessa walked in behind her. _

_"He didn't mean to sound that hard. He's mad at Mike, not you. He just wants to protect you, you know that." _

_"He's going to have to learn that he can't protect everyone. I'm going to make my own mistakes, and he won't be able to cover my ass for me every time." _

_"Ah, well – that's where you're wrong, Rosie. I've seen it. He will always be there for you, ready to defend you and keep you safe. Always. You just need to be sure you're there for him when he needs it." _

_"Are you sure he won't be too tied up in bed with you?" Rose asked with a smirk, and suddenly she was struck by how sad Vanessa seemed for a moment. _

_"Probably not." _

_"Nessa?" Rose watched her a moment – her unsinkable smile lighting up her face as she grinned at Rose. _

_"I know who likes you – and who has some good possibilities." Vanessa's infectious cheer hit Rose just right, making her forget the odd moment of sadness. _

_"Show me what you saw – maybe I can help fix it." _

_"Don't worry about that right now. There's no way to change it anyhow. Lets go talk about the boys that like you." The two girls went inside, and right up the stairs where they could chat in private._

She stared out the window, tears in her eyes as she thought about that little conversation.

"You were right, Vanessa. About everything," Rose said quietly as she stared out at the snow. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she steeled herself. She had to go see her brother. Clearly she'd seen all of this. She knew that James would be crushed when she died. She just wished like hell that she'd seen what Nessa had.

* * *

When Will came up to the room he shared with James, he was a little surprised to find that the twins were leaning on each other, nearly back to back while sitting on James' bed, watching something on his laptop. It was the most engaged he'd seen James since ... well. Since Nessa had died. He wasn't just stiffly going along with what was happening around him. He was actually watching whatever Rose had thought to pull up. She caught Will's eye for just a moment, and gave him a tight smile.

Will looked between the two of them one more time before giving Rose a small smile in return and slipped back into the hallway, gently closing the door.

Whatever magic Rose was working...he didn't want to be responsible for ruining it. He found an open place on the couch in the living room instead.

"So how does it feel to be the _second_ most depressing person in the group?" Angela asked as she slid over the top of the couch Will had been laying next to near the fire.

"I think Rose is actually taking care of that..." Will turned back to the fire, wondering what had been on the laptop screen.

"What are you talking about? Did something happen with James?" Angela threw a pillow when Will just laid there, though he caught it before it could hit him in the face as she'd intended, tucking it under his chin. For once he was relishing being in the position of knowing something his sister didn't.

"I think so. I don't know, he might just be returning to us after all," Will said thoughtfully.

"About time. Handling the lot of you by myself is simply exhausting," Angela teased, earning a smile from her big brother.

* * *

The movie was nearly over when Rose shifted. Her leg was asleep. In true form, her brother slipped his feet off the bed and slid down onto the floor, hugging his knees and clearly just making room for her to stretch out on his bed, which, she did.

When Scott poked his head in almost an hour later, he had to do a double take on seeing them – him siting on the floor, her laying on the bed ... like they did when they were little.

"You guys alright?" he asked, hoping for a verbal response from James.

"We're fine, Uncle Scott," Rose answered. James' eyes barely rested on Scott before he returned to the second movie they had just started.

"OK, well, just get to bed after this one, alright?" they both nodded in agreement and Scott simply backed out of the room – much the same as Will had done a few hours before.

_He might actually be starting to come around,_ Scott thought to himself. _Thank God. _

However, when Will came in well after the movie was done, both of them were asleep. James was on the floor, Rose on James' bed, her hand hanging over the edge, resting between James' shoulder blades as they both slept on. Just like when they were little.


	31. Fashion and Some Closure

_A/N - I thank you again for the kind words and wonderful reviews. See? I toldja reviews make me write faster. Retro, KJAX &amp; Shinn, I'm lookin' at you three. Much love (and though I was delinquent in doing so, Nice to have you back, Retro. I missed ya. _

_Pace? You want pace, KJAX? I can do that. Lets see how long I can keep it goin'. Oh, and for those that DON'T know ... KJAX and I have been melding our stories together. Mutual affection for each other's OC's and all that. To catch up, you really need to read cheshirecat9116's 'Tigra of X-Men' for Greer insight, followed closely by KJAX89's 'X-Force:Feral' for all one could want to know about Apex/Colton and how he and Greer are so perfect for each other. Bits and pieces of both my 'Growing Up Feral' and this one have been edited to accommodate some of the changes needed to mix the two worlds together. Love you two, but you know it. _

* * *

Their mother was looking more and more a wreck. It had gotten to the point that neither Charles nor Jean would remove or block the memories that were causing her trouble... but Jean was more than happy to knock her on her ass into a dreamless sleep with a mind whammy nearly every night. It was a needed thing. Her nightmares were vivid enough that she was projecting them to Logan with such stunning clarity and detail that he would wake up feeling as if it was him going through the horrible things that Creed had done to her. But still, the telepaths held back.

The little couple was having coffee in their preferred spot, Logan holding K to his side as she leaned into him, trying to rest while half awake when the woman finally had it with all the yakking about the upcoming dance. Who was going to wear what... who needed to shop ... who was going to blah blah blah.

"There are so many damn dresses upstairs in storage that all of you could wear three different dresses to this stupid thing and still have plenty left over," she grumbled out. She really just wanted quiet and time with Logan, but of course, that wasn't happening when she wanted it to. If it was, they'd have been long gone, but for the trail of dust in the rear view mirror.

"That's not a totally horrible idea," Rose mumbled out. Normally a pro shopper, Rose had become reluctant to leave James to his own devices for too long. Dress shopping could take all day.

"But we don't have any of the designers I want," Angela complained. "I want something couture. High fashion. Smooth lines... not just random whatever."

"You're not getting your own haute couture. Not going to happen, but we have couture up there," Jean said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and a lot of it is formal wear," Greer added. Angela's ears perked up.

"Who?"

"Armani, Versace, Dior, Givenchy, Jean Paul Gautier..." Angela's eyes widened as Jean drifted off.

"Chanel," K added, freezing as soon as the word left her lips. Clearly the sleep deprivation was wearing on her. The fashionistas turned to stare at her, brows furrowed. Logan cracked a smile, knowing what was coming next.

"You just dug your own grave, darlin'," he said low before giving her a kiss. "Good luck." With that, he took his mug and stood up, happy to leave her to handle the situation at hand herself.

"Coward," she grumbled to him and he just shook his head as the stares in the kitchen became more focused.

"I was under the impression that you had no idea what you were wearing on any given day," Abbey accused.

"_I_ was under the impression that the only designers you knew of were Wrangler and Cruel Girl," Rose added.

"And I can tell you we do _not _have Chanel couture in storage," Greer added. K stared into her coffee cup.

"Yes, we do."

"I've never been able to _get_ a Chanel gown..." Jean argued. "How ... when?"

"Those boxes I shipped back? Not all of 'em were old pictures," K explained. Greers' eyes widened.

"You ... you have _vintage Chanel? YOU?"_Greer was in shock.

"I didn't think it mattered. I mean, it's OLD and you guys ... you're all so trendy," K defended.

"How old?" Jean could see the possibilities suddenly. "Sixties?" K shook her head, opening her mouth to answer when Greer cut her off.

"Fifties? Forties?"

"No, I-"

"Oh my God. K! How old is it?"

"It's from the thirties!" K barked out. "I was in Paris for a while."

"And you said it couture," Greer said slowly. K nodded slowly, wondering why Greer was talking to her as if she was a small child.

"So it's actually, like really, _really _Chanel. _Gabrielle Chanel._"

"All you fashion girls are the same."

"K! Answer the question!" Jean was livid when the little woman refused to answer.

"_Shut up_. Shut up right now," Greer said as realization hit her. "Do you have a custom Chanel? From Coco? I will literally kill you if you've had custom Chanel all these years and didn't tell me until just now."

"Fine. _Yes. _It was designed by Coco – but I couldn't remember it until last summer. Good luck on killin' me."

All of them were just staring at her. She was sure for a second she'd fallen into the twilight zone, because there was no breathing in that kitchen ... only very rapid heartbeats.

"That may have been the cruelest thing Weapon X did to her. Make her forget she's actually a girl with some fashion sense," Jean said with a smirk. K growled back at her with narrowed eyes. But Greer marched up to her and took her by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"K ... this is very important. Where. Is. The Chanel?" Greer looked as deadly serious as K had ever seen her.

"You can't be serious. It's older than Charles."

"Where?" K's eyes darted from one frozen face to the next ... all of them with looks of horror. When she didn't respond fast enough, Rose closed her eyes and focused hard.

"Wait ... oh my God. I know where it is," Rose blurted out, K staring at her daughter in disbelief.

"Rose!"

"Sorry, mom ... punish me later – it's totally worth it," Rose shouted over her shoulder, the group as a whole following her lead. It sounded like a herd of high heeled elephants stampeding up the staircase. K shook her head and tried to return to her coffee when Charles' amused laugh echoed the room.

"You should probably go supervise. They'll need someone to remind them that it was fitted to your diminutive size. Before they start fighting, please," Charles suggested. K nodded and leisurely took her time heading up the stairs, sipping her coffee as she listened to the excited sounds of discovery in the storage room. She made a little detour to her room before stepping up to oversee the mess that was soon to be had.

"Don't break my lock," K warned as she leaned in the doorway. Abbey rushed over and stuck her hand out, waiting patiently for her mother to gently set the key in the palm of her hand.

"I can't believe you just ... shipped this stuff. It should be in a bank vault," Greer said, holding up a very old little black dress ... a Chanel staple.

"More like a museum," K amended as the women scoffed. The fabric was pristine ... no damage on it anywhere. It got more and more quiet the more that they pulled from the trunk. Day wear, a red silk suit, several dresses ... most of them fairly plain, but even by modern standards ... classically stylish. By the time they reached the bottom of the trunk, each of them had several pieces they were eyeing hard.

"Where's the couture?" Jean asked as K finished her mug. She kicked herself out of the door way and headed to another trunk not far off from the first. She put her hand out to Abbey for the key and quickly unlocked it. Under a couple more 'normal' outfits, the girls all gasped as the silk, beading and sequins came into view.

"There," K said, dropping it back into the trunk. "Are ya happy now?"

"How many are there?" Abbey asked, slipping in next to her mother and pulling out the full length gown K had just dropped.

"Eight," K replied, standing up finally as they truly stared at her. "I think. It's been a long time." She was nearly shoved out of the way as the women descended on the trunk, lovingly pulling the gowns out and reverently holding them up ... all of them silk, some of them holding fine embroidery, others sequins and flash. All of them stunning.

"I just don't understand what the big deal is, guys," K said slipping down to sit on a box.

"The big deal is that it's Chanel ... _Coco Chanel._ Mom. She's like ... the basis of modern women's fashion," Abbey tried to explain.

"When you think about it, it makes perfect sense. Of _course_ K would have Chanel at that time. She pioneered women wearing pants for Christ sakes," Greer teased. K, however had a far away look on her face as she leaned against the wall, clearly remembering time long past. Rose stopped what she was doing, and slowly her mouth dropped as she watched her mother.

"I liked her," K said quietly, almost detached.

"Of course you did ... and you had good reason to," Jean offered, in awe of the embroidered silk dress in her hands.

"She smoked like a chimney and man, could she ever hold her liquor," K said, that far away look still on her face. Jean all but dropped the dress.

"You ... you met her? Coco?" Greer was nearly speechless as K finally seemed to snap out of it, looking up at Greer and over to Jean, both of whom were staring at her.

"She would have had to," Angela said. "These designs aren't in any book. They're custom, aren't they?" Haltingly, K nodded her head.

"So we _can't _wear these," Blåklint pointed out. Suddenly they all looked at the length to the dresses. Greer looked at the seams inside and just shook her head slowly. Some spots were hand stitched with the most perfect, uniform, tight little stitches she had ever seen.

"You can alter them ... I know there's some extra fabric here and there at the seams, extra at the hem ... cut a hole in the back for a tail."

"Blasphemy. I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that so that we can remain friends," Greer said with a growl.

"Abbey and Rose may fit them," K offered, but Abbey shook her head.

"No, mom, we're both too tall. But _you're_ going to wear one."

"All this silk ... so soft, Dad's going to love it," Rose added. K just groaned as they then began a small committee deciding which dress K was going to wear.

"Don't you want to protect them? I really shouldn't wear them if they're that special ... Logan has a way of destroying my dresses," K tried - last ditch effort to get them to leave them alone.

"We'll inform him he's not to wreck it under threat of full body waxing. Besides, I want to see these ON you ... as they were meant to be," Jean said. There was no way around it. They were a unified front.

* * *

Nervous about her brother's well being, Rose abandoned the brewing fashion storm, leaving her mother to fend for herself and deciding to wait and find something new. She found him with their father, both of them going through the kata, James almost as well balanced as Logan now ... now that he was really trying. When it was over, they dove right into sparring with the wooden bokken, James attacking Logan, and Logan effortlessly holding him back. Suddenly it hit her.

He'd asked their father to _train_ him. As a samurai. They continued on until what seemed like for no reason, both stopped, and the two bowed to each other ... the training done for the day. After a moment of perfect seriousness as Logan assessed him with a critical eye, he let a breath out and fondly ruffled James' hair.

"Not bad, kid. Keep it up," he rumbled, earning himself a tiny smile from his son and a very very quiet

"Thanks, dad." Rose was in shock. Apparently, their father was the only one he was speaking to. He smiled at Rose and gave her a quick squeeze before leaving the twins alone.

"You're talking again," Rose said quietly.

"Not really," James replied – his voice hoarse from disuse.

"You need to. I miss your voice." James just smirked and the two of them headed up toward the elevator. "I'm running out of time to get a dress for this dance," she told him. "I need a date before I get a dress." James just grunted in reply. "You _are _going, aren't you?" He just shook his head, returning to silence the closer they got to the elevator. "Come on, Jimmy – it's required."

"No," he grumbled. As they passed the gym, her attention was drawn to the black tiger on the weight bench. Angela's words were still rolling around in her brain. Maybe ...

She weighed it out for a few more days, watching Will when she'd see him, noting that he barely gave Laila the time of day when she tried to capture his attention. Will hadn't so much as spoken to her since the day after the group date. It irritated her that he was avoiding her. Angela was probably wrong. He'd talk to her if he liked her, right? She couldn't talk to James about it, half afraid that bringing up the subject of boys would push him into a snarl fest. Angela was too busy toying with her and Abbey was gone nearly every minute class wasn't in session.

To hell with it.

_Enough of this crap_, Rose decided. She looked at the clock. Will would be in the gym in fifteen minutes. He always worked out with his father at that time. She'd have to hurry.

"Will!" Rose was running right for him. She'd waited until she knew he'd be headed to the gym. He rarely missed his chance to work out, and today was no exception.

"I have to meet my father, Rose," Will said with a tone of irritation. The idea that she and Angela were trying to set him up with that …girl still bugged him to no end.

"This will only take a second," Rose promised as she caught up to him. He stopped, and turned to her – knowing that he just couldn't tell her no.

"What, you have another girl to set me up with?" Rose almost blushed.

"Maybe -" she said quietly. He hung his head, shaking it slowly as he sat down in the nearest chair so that Rose could talk to him at eye level. It was something that she had gotten after him for in recent years.

"Rose, really -" but she cut him off. No warning – no build up, she just darted in and kissed him. It was intense and to the point. A family trait, perhaps. She looked him in the eyes as the kiss ended.

"I just had to give it a shot. Don't be mad at me." Rose took a small step back to give the tiger a moment to process. He just kept staring at her for a few moments, his expression unreadable.

"Sorry," she said finally, very quietly, slipping her hands in her back pockets. Clearly, this was a mistake.

"Uhh...I think...my dad is waiting…" Will all but whispered.

"Of course. Right," she said quickly, moving out of the way as Will got up and slowly moved around her, watching her like a hawk. As soon as he'd made it past her, she took a few steps back toward the elevator, stopping just around the corner from where she had just foolishly thrown herself at Will. She leaned on the wall, closing her eyes tightly as she rested her head behind her.

_Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she thought to herself. _Probably just screwed that friendship up too. What the hell is wrong with me? Kissing my best friend._

Will had only walked a few steps toward the gym before what had just happened and what Rose had said and _done_ actually sunk in.

She was just in the early stages of truly berating herself when she pushed off from the wall and started toward the elevator again. Distance. Distance was good. Now would probably be a great time to visit Norway. She didn't make it far though when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her around.

She looked up, shocked to see Will for a split second before he simply picked her up and pressed her against the wall in another kiss. After a moment of shock, she slid her hands up into his hair, smiling when he started to purr.

* * *

"I guess you need me to find you a date for the dance," Angela lamented to her brother, who was again watching Rose from across the room as she took a seat with James.

"No," Will replied.

"Really? Are you going with _Laila_? Going for Furball King and Queen?" Will gave her a dry look, just barely catching James stiffening up and glaring at Rose, his eyes quickly locking onto Will's.

"No, but I may need you to do me a favor and distract James."

"Wait. What? Rose? You're going with Rose? How did it happen? Did you finally get the nerve to ask her or -"

"Just leave it," Will replied with a smirk as Rose pinched the hell out of her brother, drawing his attention back to her. "James needs to be the focus of your forced fun now." Angela's eyes found James, who was whispering low and close to his sister, probably getting the details from Rose that Will refused to spill. He looked a little let down.

"He's going to be angry. Third room mate to date her. In a row," Angela pointed out. Will just nodded, knowing full well that James wasn't going to be happy with him.

* * *

Hours later, when Will finally found himself back in their room, he was a little shocked to see James just sitting on his bed, the little gift from Vanessa in his hands ... still wrapped, the bow still all but perfect. He was just staring at it. Will crossed the room and sat on his bed, watching James, shocked when the young man finally spoke after a long tense silence.

"My father won't let me continue training until I open this and deal with whatever she left me," James said suddenly. It was the most James had said to anyone yet. Will just watched him as he continued to stare at it.

"Do you want me to get someone .."

"No."

He continued to stare at it, until suddenly he just ... opened it. When the lid came off, both boys were holding their breath and James almost went into slow motion. He dropped the lid, gently removing a little square of tissue paper covering the contents of the little box, his hand rock steady. Will couldn't see the contents, but he did see the look of exquisite pain on his face.

It took him a moment, but he did remove the little gift ... a framed photo that James had taken with a timer – the two of them together and smiling. Wrapped in more tissue paper was a braid of her hair ... not bigger around than his pinkie finger, both ends tied with a bow that would have matched her emerald eyes perfectly, and underneath it a note. James just stared for a moment before carefully lifting the little braid to his nose, closing his eyes as he took a deep, slow breath. He set it on his pillow and gently unfolded the note.

He looked nearly in tears until suddenly, his brows drew together and he stiffened up. Blindly, his hand searched out the little blonde braid and he stood, hardly stopping long enough to open the door before breaking into a run and heading straight for his father and Scott.


	32. Valentine's Dance

_A/N - Shinn, Retro, Scruffy &amp; KJAX ... the rockstars. THANK YOU. _

_Scruffy - Sorry. I'll make it up to you today, I hope. I didn't even stop this one when it got too damn long. _

_KJAX - the dress is going to be a problem. Just bad timing, I'm sure. But still. _

_Here ya go. Apologies for the ridiculous amount of 'girliness' in this one, but it's something I was suggested a long time ago, and well ... it did need to be done. _

* * *

"James, I need to ask you a question, just stay quiet if you agree, it'll make life easier on everyone..." Angela was running along side him as he rushed to find his father.

"Not now, Angie," James growled out, startling her enough to stop her dead.

"You're speaking again -" she just watched him go. He didn't even look back at her, focused solely on finding Logan. "We're not done here," Angela shouted after him. When he got to the main floor, he was glad to hear his parents talking low in the living room near the fireplace. That should mean that they weren't headed out... yet.

"I need to talk to you," James said in a rush, his features troubled as he held up the note.

"What is that, sweetheart?" K asked on her feet in an instant. He looked worn as he handed it over. K took one look at it and on seeing the handwriting, her heart jumped in her throat.

"When was this written?" Her tone was hushed, almost breathless as she started to read it.

"Had to be at least a few days before -" James stopped cold then took a steadying breath. "before she was killed." Logan stood behind K, reading over her shoulder as K got down to the juicy tidbits.

"She should have said..." K was getting upset.

"She couldn't. It's on the next page. Had she told us, it would have played out differently – she explained all of it, but she still would have died. That's how it worked. If it was one pivotal point, there was usually only two outcomes," James elaborated. "She picked her terms, that's all."

"But.. she could have been wrong," K said, the look on her face haunted as James closed his eyes and shook his head.

"She was so accurate. The bigger it was, the more precise she was," James said sadly. "She was really getting powerful."

The details of the note were so precise, it was almost like the minutes of a meeting with SHIELD. Vanessa knew down to the moment when she would die, but the path she chose had ultimately saved James.

According to her note, had she fled with the rest of the student body and staff, the man who shot her would have killed James instead, exactly the same picture, but with him in her place that night... a single carbonadium round lodged in his skull, but that wouldn't have saved_ her_ either.

She would have been hunted down, experimented on by the people that had been using SHIELD as a front and in short order, killed. All of it would have happened as soon as K and Logan were in custody for the mass murder of multiple SHIELD units, and their newest director as retaliation for killing their son. The person waiting in the wings for when Hill failed would have taken most of the mutants they held an affinity for into custody on one trumped up charge or another. Everyone would have paid dearly.

She chose the path that would let James live, ensure the success of K and Logan's mission, and keep the bad guys from making use of SHIELD and her abilities.

The rest of her letter was in code. James couldn't read it, but Logan and K could. And it meant the information needed to be passed on to Fury. Fast.

"We will continue our training tomorrow," Logan reminded him, James agreed in an instant. If he was right, he'd need as much focus and meditation as his father could teach him. Otherwise, he'd have no good way to hunt down these people. "Nick's going to want to know if you're in," Logan said, watching James' reactions carefully.

"Yes. If you can use me, and I won't be a burden, yes. But if you think I'm going to drag down the mission... I understand, and I'll stay behind. I want them stopped. Even if I can't take part," James said evenly. The look on Logan's face was hard to read, and his response was simply to tighten his lip and nod before pulling the boy into a bear hug.

"You can go, but you'll wear a force shield like Rose's," K insisted. "They're using carbonadium and you don't have protection for your hard head like we do. I won't have you in that same position again." James nodded.

"We'll let you know what the plan is when we go over it with Fury and have a little more intel. Keep that braid. I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with this note anyhow," Logan told him, his voice sounding a little more gruff than it did a few moments before. James took a moment and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the two of them alone, lost in his thoughts and grasping the lock of blonde hair in his hand gently.

"Coulson?" K asked and Logan nodded. Fury was off the grid. Coulson was the only link. "I'll make the call... invite him over for coffee." Logan smirked.

"Is that your code for get your ass over here?"

"Sounds more friendly than you and poker night."

* * *

"James... just the guy I wanted to see," Angela had caught him on his way up the stairs. He was reasonably sure she'd listened in on his talk with his parents... her scent was just outside the door when he stepped out of the living room. He looked up at her for just a moment before stopping all forward motion and leaning against the handrail maybe five steps up.

"Alright, you got me. What do you want?" She stared at him a moment, a smile creeping onto her face. "Angie. Come on. What?"

"I just... I was under the impression that we'd need to move to sign language before actually getting verbal communication."

"Funny. I'm in no mood to play games, Ang. I'm headed to bed."

"NO. Wait, sorry – it's a habit to tease. _You_ know that. OK," she said with a smirk firmly in place as he crossed his arms. Body language wasn't good. "You're going with me to the dance."

"I'm not going to the dance."

"Yes you are, and you're going with me."

"Angie,"

"Hear me out. You know I will hound you until you crack. Come on, save both of us the energy and hassle and just agree," she reasoned. "If you don't go with me, those vultures will be circling just looking for the opportunity to pick at your heart broken little carcass. I _promise_ I won't pressure you to do anything but be a reasonably good looking accessory."

"You and I both know it takes a helluva lot less energy for me to just say no than it does for you to push me."

"Yes! Exactly... so be a gentleman and don't put me through all that nonsense."

"Angela ..."

"As a friend. Please. I have absolutely no intentions of taking advantage of you in your weakened state, _and_ ... we'll have fun." With an expression that looked to be a strange mixture of his mother openly considering, and his father trying to hide his intentions, James tried another angle.

"I'm surprised you don't have a date already."

"Well, I _could_ ..." James' eyebrows and chin raised, as he looked down his nose, waiting for the other shoe to drop, his arms uncrossing slowly. "But you need my charitable time far more than some guy that has a kink for furry girls."

"Or you figured out he's already fooled around with Laila, didn't you?"

"Just ... shut up and take me to the damn dance." Now Angela was the one with her arms crossed as James' hands rested on the hand rail.

"Did you scratch him? Leave him with a scar – a little reminder every time he looks in the mirror?"

"Jimmy."

"Did he cry when you cut him up, or did he_ like_ it?"

"I think I liked it better when you weren't talking," She said dryly, one eyebrow arched dangerously high as she turned on her heel and began climbing the stairs. She smiled when she heard his low chuckle. She stopped and turned to face him slowly from the top of the stairs.

"I'll let you know what color my dress ends up being. I won't have you clashing with me," she said looking bored as she looked down at him.

"Still not going."

"It's so _strange_ that you actually think you have a choice in this. _Yes,_ you are," she replied before turning back toward the dorms, her tail swaying slowly. She had to smile to herself. It looked like her sparring partner was slowly coming back to himself. Picking at her already. Almost as if he hadn't changed. Almost.

James simply wasn't going to argue. He had no plans to go either. But he knew Angela would have a contingency for that. He just wasn't sure how far she'd go ... or how the hell she'd force him.

* * *

"So ... we're a couple now, right?" Rose said quietly one evening as she leaned against Will, her book just now closed. He looked down at the top of her head and frowned. That was a silly question. Since their kiss ... um, kiss_es_ they'd been all but inseparable, which Will had to admit, was very easy for him to get used to.

"Yes," he rumbled out, getting a little smile from her.

"Then we're going to the dance together, right?"

"Yeah," Will said, his voice a little hesitant. "Right..." She stiffened up next to him for a split second before turning around fully to face him, disappointment on her pixie like little features.

"You don't want to go with me? Are you ... going with someone else?"

"What? No! Of course I'd only want to go with you I just...don't...normally do well with these sort of things. I'm not like Angela."

"Well, if you were, I sure as hell wouldn't be dating you," Rose said with a smirk. "Too high maintenance." Will had to smile at her a bit. "Listen. Don't worry. It'll be fun. Really. I promise."

He didn't have the heart to tell her how nervous he was at the prospect of this stupid dance. He had a few logistical issues. Like where the hell a seven foot tall, muscular tiger could find a tuxedo. These were real issues. But, every concern he had, as far as Rose was concerned, was just nerves. She was sure everything was simply going to fall in place.

* * *

The girls finally got their dresses lined up and fitted three days before the dance, and although James was finally talking again ... he wasn't saying much.

They were in their normal group when the discussion between James and Angela finally came up again... this time in front of the rest of the crowd.

"Angie, the dance is in three days, and you never did say who it is that's taking you ... so, who's the lucky guy?" Blåklint asked, cheerful that she was going with the young man James had almost ended roomed up with, Tom.

"Well, first of all, I take someone ... not the other way around. He's playing hard to get, buuut, don't worry about me, I'm stalking him down." Angela was confident he was just giving her a hard time.

"Poor bastard," James grumbled. "You sure he hasn't got anything better to do than be your _accessory_?" She narrowed her eyes for a moment before drawing in a deep, thoughtful breath.

"No, he really doesn't."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"He's going."

"Good luck with that."

"He'll be meeting me at the bottom of the stairs at eight." James just raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly.

"Sure he will." Her growl cut the air as James tried to make himself more comfortable.

"Oh... kay. Um ... what about you, Jimmy ... are you going?"

"Not a chance. I'll be spending the better part of the evening in the garage, elbow deep in cleaning the carburetor on Mom's bike. Mid winter thaw is almost here. Dad said I could take _his_ bike out if I could get the panhead running clean again. It'll be dirty and greasy. Perfect night."

"You couldn't do that on some other night? I'm sure someone in the feral fanclub would be positively tripping over themselves to get you alone." Angela snarked, irritated that he'd found a possible way out.

"Nope. This'll be the only time I can have the whole garage to myself."

"Well, we'll miss you," Abbey said quietly. Clearly something was up between the two. It sure sounded like a pissing contest for a minute there.

* * *

Will was nervous, he and Rose had been getting along great ... the whole transition into more than friends felt very natural, very relaxed, and he, for the most part loved it. But this ... this whole dance business was irritating. He was ready to just tell Rose that he couldn't go when his mother told him that she had a present for him on his bed.

Like any teenage boy, he had to rush up and see what exactly it was, secretly hoping for some new tactical plates. Once he saw his surprise though, he kind of wished he hadn't.

Half an hour later, he was just staring down at his bed when Greer finally lost her patience and poked her head in.

"Well...do you like it?"

"What...what is it?"

"What...well it's a suit _obviously_." But Will just kept staring. It had been two years since anything close to resembling a suit had fit him. After his second growth spurt his mother had simply given up with a sorrowful sigh at the realization that they simply had to have tailor made clothes for people like him. And yet...there it was.

"But...how?" Will was no less confused and Greer was grinning wider.

"What, you think your father gets his clothes by magic? The idea of having him _go _to have my designer measure him? Get real." Will turned to look at a rather proud looking Greer. "I sent your measurements to my designer. Told him what you needed, and when you needed it ... then he just ... whipped it up. It's good to be in with the most in demand mutant minded designers in New York City."

"It's tailored..." Will mumbled as he now picked up the suit and knew enough from Angela to tell this was indeed made for him.

"Well, of course it is. Your sizing doesn't come off the rack, and you didn't think I was going to let you take Rose to the dance in _shorts_ did you?" Greer just smiled at the look on Will's face as he just stood there, finally coming to his senses and giving his mother a hug as she laughed.

* * *

The day of the dance, the girls headed out early in the afternoon. They had a lot to get done before the big hour rolled up. Hair, nails, makeup. It would take hours. When they left, all of the guys were in the living room watching hockey. Angela's eyes rested on James for just a moment. No grease so far. Just watching sports with the rest of them. Maybe he was just pulling her leg. Being a pain. It's not like it would be out of character for him to make her sweat it. She blew it off, deciding to focus on what she needed to ... relaxing while the beautician did her magic.

Finally, with two hours left and little left for the girls to do but to grab a quick bite and change into their dresses they finally returned. Their hair was styled and their nails perfected, they started on their way up to the front door, but Angela's attention was drawn by music ... and a light shining in the garage. She let the others get ahead of her and carefully stalked toward the garage. All it took was one sniff and she knew without a doubt it was James, doing exactly as he said he would.

Inside the garage, James got fair warning from the growl and the patter of footsteps as Angela made her entrance – beautiful and furious.

"Hey Ang ... you look nice. Probably ought to head in before you get grease on you though ... it's a hazard out here right now," he said calmly as he turned to face her. His hands were nearly black from all the dirt and grime and oil. His jeans were likely ruined, as was the once white t-shirt he was wearing. A smudge of black grease rested on his cheekbone.

"If you don't go upstairs and get your ass cleaned up right now, I'd be a lot more concerned about all the blood that's going to get into that old carburetor," she all but snarled out.

"What's with the threats, Angie?_ I told you_ I wasn't goin'," James growled back, standing up to look her in the eye.

"And I told you that you were!" He narrowed his eyes. He really didn't want to fight with her, but she was just so damned stubborn. Maybe a different angle.

"Aside from tellin' ya no, I hate to pull this one out on ya, but I don't have a suit. Sorry. _Can't_ go."

"Is that all that's stopping you? That's the backbone of your argument?" Without thinking, he answered with an affirmative. She smirked and crossed her arms, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth as she cocked her hip out at a sharp angle, the tip of her tail twitching irritably.

"Well, it's a good thing I made sure to get you one." He couldn't hide his shock, his lips parted and his brow scrunched up.

"No you didn't."

"Yes, actually I did. It's in your closet. If you ever opened the damn thing you'd have known not to try that angle." He just stared at her for a minute, shaking his head the tiniest bit. "Come on. Don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"James..."

"No really...what do you _not_ want to say?" She sighed and her arms wrapped across her middle as she looked down to the floor for a moment.

"I _want _you to take me." It struck her suddenly how neither of them really enjoyed being cornered ... or feeling like they were cornered. "Is that what you needed to hear?" He looked like someone had the let the air out of him for a moment.

"Yeah. I guess I did." His eyes on the concrete he nodded his head. "Alright. If you want me to go, I'll go upstairs ... slap somethin' on ."

"Shower first ... please?"

"Yeah, of course."

"To be clear, this conversation never happened."

"Naturally."

As he held the door to the kitchen open for her, she gave him a little smile, thinking how it had all probably worked out better this way. Threatening to use his Google search history as the default homepage on all the school computers would have likely just pissed him off.

"Eight O'clock. Bottom of the stairs," she clarified.

"Got it."

* * *

Mechanically, James did as Angela had asked, feeling a little out of sorts getting ready for a formal occasion without Vanessa. He was a little surprised when he came into his bedroom with his towel around his waist to find Will actually getting dressed in a suit. He paused for just a second looking at the tall tiger's back as he buttoned up his shirt.

He tried to ignore the fact that Will was now dating Rose. To him it was almost like Rose was trying to irritate him. Purposely picking the guys he had to look at every day when choosing a suitor. Like it was some twisted test to see if he'd kill the guy while he was sleeping. He shook the thought out of his head and made his way over to his closet. He smirked when he found what Angela had left him. He dried off and dressed quickly. He was pretty proud of himself for remembering to shave – one look in the mirror had shown him exactly how scruffy he'd gotten since Christmas. He hadn't intended to, but ... there it was.

He was done quickly and took his time on his tie, carefully knotting up the white silk into an Eldredge knot. When he was finished, he had to admit, Angela could dress him well...James quickly turned around out of habit to make sure Aunt Jean wasn't around...last thing he needed was that getting out. God...he'd wake up to a closet full of clothes and find his flannels in the dumpster.

He turned to leave and found that Will was having trouble with his tie. The damn length didn't want to work out for him right. Tightening the corners of his mouth, he let out a sigh and stepped in, batting Wills hands out of his way as he worked up a Windsor.

"I can't do one like mine on someone else and there's no damn way I'm huggin' you to do it," James growled out. "If you don't like it, have someone else fix it." Will muttered out a 'thanks' as the two young men met eyes.

He correctly assumed that this was about as friendly as James could get with him for now. The fact he spoke to him at all was impressive. The fact he'd resisted attempting to strangle him with his tie even more so.

The two of them headed down the stairs ... still ten minutes to spare from when the girls would be showing. Blåklint's date was nervous, pacing as he waited for her to appear. Tyler gave them an easy nod in greeting, and of course the two of them went straight for him.

"So, how late you think the girls are gonna be?" Ty asked, leaning against the corner. It was an ongoing thing with he and James – or it had been. Guessing how late they'd be and joking about it was a sure fire time killer.

"Probably not as late as you'd think. Angie's probably going to be on time just to make sure I don't bolt," James replied.

"So ... you and the tigress..." Tyler dove right in to teasing.

"Just friends, jackass."

"Alright, if you say so." James just rolled his eyes at the tall blonde. Ten minutes past eight and no sign of the girls as Colton came up behind them while they started complaining.

"I told you, women had a tendency to complicate things," Colton said sagely, all three boys nodding up at him.

"S'Alright. It's worth it," Logan grumbled as he joined the group, rearranging his tie with growl. "Damn tie. Nothin' like wearin' a flamin' noose."

"Why aren't you with mom?" James asked, causing his father to freeze and give him the once over.

"Jeanie and Greer wouldn't leave her with me to get dressed. Somethin' about wantin' to surprise me," he grumbled. "Whatever the hell that's about." The teenagers shared a smile just in time for the girls to start coming down and head over to their dates.

Angela, wearing a sequined white backless gown looked James over carefully, instructing him to spin for her approval. He huffed, but did as she asked, arms outstretched.

"Ya happy now?" he growled out.

"You'll do," she said critically as James glared and offered her his arm. Will froze when he saw Rose appear with Abbey. Shockingly, her dress was a lovely shade of metallic grey ... the hem that brushed the floor nearly black, and the top edge of the neckline a lovely pale near white, all but hugging her curves to just past the curve of her hips where it flared out delicately. The color palette was the same tones of greys and black that Will's fur was. She smiled sheepishly when she hit the bottom of the stairs, neither of them saying much as they stood together.

"You look..." Will sounded a little breathless as he kept taking Rose in.

"Fantastic. The word you're looking for is fantastic." Angela half-whispered as James pulled her towards the ballroom and Angela smiled triumphantly. Rose had picked the dress but Angela may have mentioned how great she would look if she matched _Will's_ colors...seeing as how he wasn't able to change his for another.

"Stunning. You look stunning," Will finally breathed out, offering her his arm and escorting her toward the party.

"Well, monochrome _is _very flattering," Rose said with a smile.

Abbey's dress was her favorite shade of blue, flared out at the waist and just over knee length. Logan did a double take after she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked past him ... her aquamarine ring now replaced with a cluster of diamonds.

Mercifully for the newly engaged young couple, the grown women appeared almost on their tails.

Jean's floor length green gown and updo had her the picture of redheaded perfection. Greer and K were bickering on the way down the stairs.

Greer insisted she let her 'fix' her hair into a more modern affair with K countering that this was one time that Greer didn't know her ass from her elbow and that this was the way it was supposed to be done with that dress. She'd done it swept up in an elegant knot, showcasing her neck and shoulders.

The subject matter was so odd for his wife that he had to tear his eyes away from Abbey's diamonds only to stop breathing entirely when he saw K coming down in what looked to him like something that could have passed for a shimmering silken second skin that flared out just beyond the curve of her hips - a far more matured version of what Rose had tried to emulate.

"Logan," Jean prompted and he quickly shook his head, smiling by the time she'd gotten to the bottom of the stairs, double checking how the dress was sitting across her waist and hips ... not that she needed to. It was more a force of habit.

"Where did you find _that_?" he asked, his eyes no where near her face.

"Paris, 1938. Are you ready?" she asked shortly. He grinned slowly as he offered her his arm.

"You can't shred that one, Logan!" Greer called out, causing the little feral to stop dead.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he growled out, as if he'd never done such a thing in his life.

"You know damn well what I mean. You wreck that dress and every woman in the mansion is going to come down on you with Gods' wrath." As he dropped his hand, it brushed the silk of K's gown, causing the shimmer to seem to ripple across the fabric and he again stopped cold, his eyes locked onto K's midsection.

"Yeah," he all but whispered. "Go easy. Got it." K had to smile at his reaction in spite of herself, and let go of his arm in favor of slipping in close for a kiss. It didn't take long for Logan to all but forget about Abbey's engagement.

"I'd like to see you in this one again," he growled out.

"Is that what happened to the others? You didn't want to see them on me again?"

"No. I just couldn't wait," he admitted, sliding his hand to the center of her back with a growl "I can find reasons to go slow with this one though." With that, the little couple led the other adults off to the ballroom.

* * *

The young couples were already mingling with their classmates by the time the three pairs of adults made it. Before they were even halfway there, Logan was petitioning to cut out. Find someplace secluded.

"We have a dance to chaperone," K reminded him.

"Maybe they don't need us," Logan countered.

"We do. Move your ass," Scott cut in.

"You are a serious buzzkill, Scooter."

Once they were inside, Greer had to laugh as the little couple simply melted into the shadows, surely finding a hidden corner where Logan could properly admire K's ensemble.

"What is the point of making him go to these things if he just disappears to fool around?" Scott grumbled.

"To torture K. She doesn't like to get dolled up, but she looks so nice ..."

All of the kids seemed to be having a nice time, but Logan was being hard to hold back. He had indeed found a quiet spot and had spent a fair amount of time gently working his wife over while she tried to keep her head and remind him that they had a job to do. Nothing was working.

"Did you notice Abbey's _engagement _ring?" K asked, trying to divert his attention.

"Yeah. Figured that was comin'. I already gave him the green light a while ago," he answered between kisses.

"You're not upset?"

"Not when I got a good distraction, but keep talkin' and I'll get pissed off proper." She wrinkled her brow as he inhaled slowly from the hollow of her throat up to just behind her ear, landing feather light kisses all the way, one hand at her side, his thumb caressing her ribcage and the other on the other side of her neck, cradling her head. He was being so ... deliberate.

* * *

They'd had a lovely time, all in all. Tyler and Abbey were on the dance floor nearly constantly while James and Angela spent most of their time joking around, or sniping at each other. By the end of the night when he was ready to just leave, she got him to stop cold.

"Come on, James. One dance." He didn't answer but to simply pull her onto the floor.

"In case you're confused, I'm leadin'," he growled out. For once she just smiled and went with it – no bickering or fighting. Even Will and Rose managed a few slow dances, Rose tucked in close to him, her head on his chest.

K had finally managed to break away from Logan ... sort of. She was out of breath and her hair was starting to come undone when she saw Blåklint looking and smelling ... stressed out. With a peek over her shoulder, that was answered with a growl, she made her way to the little blonde.

"Are you alright, hon?" K asked, slipping into a chair next to her.

"Yes, I ... I guess so," Blåklint replied. "I'm just ready for the night to be over." K looked at her sadly. She'd had a bad time.

"You and me both, kiddo," K told her quietly ... Logan's growl picking up again. "Listen, I gotta go ... but tomorrow, come find me. Tell me who needs to be punished." Blåklint smiled up at her finally and nodded before K stood and Logan stepped out. She turned to face him, backing away from him as he advanced, a predatory gleam in his eyes and a low growl on his lips.

She did not need this right now.


	33. All Danced Out - On To Bigger Things

_A/N - KJAX, Shinn &amp; Retro ... much love and many thanks for the reviews. On to questions ... _

_KJAX - Greer can rest easy, the dress is fine. I could not write what happened, or I'd be banned from the FFN, but hey. Use the dirtiest corners of your imagination. _

* * *

The morning after the dance was a quiet one. Greer and Jean waited for hours on K to join them for coffee, but she never showed. It was almost noon when Blåklint went looking for her, only to have Logan growl through the door, telling her K was busy.

"Yeah, right," Blåklint complained, "I know what _that_ means, mister." She shuffled her feet on the way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, grumbling, Greer stopped her and asked if she was alright.

"Yes," the little blonde replied. "I'm fine. I just ... had a strange night. I wanted to talk to K," she paused, unsure if she should say anything.

"What is it, Blåklint?" Greer asked, her 'mom' face in full effect.

"Nothing, I guess. Not really ... you know what? Never mind. I'll deal with it."

"K wouldn't talk to you?"

"No ... Logan wouldn't let her out of the room. He's gotten all ... growly." Greer laughed at her.

"He's always growly," she chuckled.

"No. He's more growly. Like ... abnormal. Believe me, he's off." Blåklint gave Greer a look and walked off as Greer looked up the staircase. _Off?_ What the hell was that supposed to mean? She started to head up the stairs, her tail swaying as it did when she was concentrating hard on something. Before she knew it, she was outside of their room, her hand raised to knock and she froze. What if this was some weird sex thing she'd be interrupting? The last thing she wanted to do was infringe on their naked time. The memory of the time she turned the hose on them in the barn was vivid enough to not want to get a full color fully nude repeat. At least they were clothed in the barn ... this was their room. She certainly didn't want to give K an excuse to go barging into her room with Colton.

She drew her hand to her chest and took a few steps backward, but she couldn't just let it go. It was, to the best of her hearing ...nearly silent inside. That in and of itself was abnormal if Logan was holding her captive. Something was clearly ... off. Instead of knocking, or even ignoring the situation, she instead sent out a mental call to Jean, telling her what she knew ... which wasn't much.

_That isn't really bad ... but it's not necessarily good either. I'll figure it out. But ... don't leave yet,_ Jean projected back to her, followed very quickly by Jean informing her that she was on her way.

"We have to get her out of there. He'll follow, but she needs a running start," Jean told her.

"What the hell kind of weird shit is this, anyhow?" Greer was confused and a little horrified.

"I don't know honestly, but whatever it is, K wants to stop it," Jean answered as she knocked on the door.

"Go away, Jeannie. We're fine."

"Then let her out. I want to talk to her. She missed our coffee date."

"Forget it. She's not leavin' my sight." Frowning, Jean tried the door, only to find it locked. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated, forcing the tumblers in the locks out of the way and then opening the door wide.

As Jean had expected, Logan was between the door and the bed, where K was sitting, clad only in Logan's flannel shirt, her knees drawn up underneath her. She looked a little shell shocked.

"I told ya she's fine."

"And she's still in your sight. Relax. We're not challenging you," Jean argued, turning her attention to K. "Well, are you alright?"

"I need out of this room, but yeah. I'm fine," K replied.

"No," Logan cut her off. "You're not goin' anywhere." K sighed and looked at Jean pleadingly for a moment.

"Give a gal a hand?" she asked. An instant later, Logan was snarling. Jean had frozen him in place. Without further prompting, K leapt from the bed and ran past the two women, not stopping for anything on her way to the lab. Instead of risking him bashing into the two now stunned women in his door on his way after her, Jean simply concentrated hard on him and knocked him out.

"What. Was that?" Jean asked. But Greer had only theories. They'd need K for definitive answers.

When they found her in the lab, Hank was just finishing up some blood work.

"What'd you do to him to keep him away?" K asked cordially. Greer and Jean looked at each other, brows scrunched up. She'd never run from him before, and to the best of their knowledge, she'd never wanted to stop any of their more physical encounters.

"He's asleep. Upstairs. What the hell is going on here?" Jean asked as K let out a breath.

"If you weren't running from him, I'd think _you_ were having a little ... 'heat' issue," Greer teased with a smirk, not expecting K's candid reply.

"Well, that's exactly the problem. But unlike _you_, who kicks things off with a bellowing roar, my issue starts out slowly, quietly ... and builds. He picks up on it long before it really hits me. That's why he's being a lunatic. He's not thinking clearly. We're usually gone before it gets to this point," K answered candidly, pulling the hem of the shirt a little lower in a vain attempt to cover what real estate she could.

"You always told me to enjoy it," Greer argued, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, well ... I can't exactly relax right now, can I? Can't afford to allow myself to go there when things are so ... *sigh* with someone killing teenagers, targeting our kids? And, Coulson will be here tomorrow ..."

Comprehension dawned on both their faces as K gave them a tight look. "I can't afford to lose my head right now."

"Are you really so delusional to think that he's going to let Coulson ... or any other man anywhere near you?" Hank asked pointedly. "I may not be entirely free with my feral side, but if I found myself in his situation, well ... it would be no different. You're not just a little wife. You're his mate. You don't have a choice in when this happens, and to the best of my abilities, there is no way to stop this." K smiled, thankful to have a more sane feral around her that had the knowledge to ease her mind a little ... or at least explain why it was perfectly excusable for her to follow nature, even now when there was such building tension."

"You're sweet, Henry. I'd kiss you, but ..."

"I like my limbs where they are, thank you kindly. It's bad enough I had to touch you to draw blood."

"You and Logan need to just leave and take a break," Jean said carefully, already K was shaking her head 'no'. "Don't argue it ... you're tighter than a damn bow-string. I never thought _I'd_ be the one to say it to YOU, but you need to relax, woman."

"No where to go," K countered with a chuckle. "Both the cabin and the cottage are gone."

"Scott has a place in Alaska," Jean suggested, but already K was shaking her head.

"No offense, but it's a little close to town." Curiosity was getting the better of Greer as the two of them worked on logistics.

"How often does this happen to you? Your ... issue, that is," Greer asked. K locked eyes with her then noticed the way her tail was twitching.

"There's no telling. I don't know why or when it starts, it just happens when it wants to. Last time was ... about two years ago," K replied. "But, there have been years where it's happened twice, and other times where it's not an issue for three or four years at a stretch."

"But you guys take off all the time ... at least twice a year," Jean pointed out.

"Yeah, but when do we leave for fun then need to recover when we get back?" K asked. "There is a difference." She looked pointedly at Greer. "I wasn't kidding when I said we're lucky we haven't starved to death out there."

"Oh, god," Greer laughed.

"Not exactly funny."

"Yeah, it kind of is. Alright. Well ... just go. I don't think we can handle the thought of this happening here. Or anywhere near here. I'm sure Logan can find some form of shelter in the wilds of Canada to ... get it out of his system," the tigress suggested with a laugh.

"Listen, Tigger, I've already half frozen to death once. I am not going to tempt fate by going out there with a totally sex driven husband. No," K growled back.

"So, go rent a cabin. Or go _south _for a change. Oh, and you can just give the coffee date with Phil to Colton and I. We can talk with him on your behalf. I'm sure he'd understand." She was giggling by the end of her commentary. While Greer and K went back and forth, Jean had been proactive, slipping back and making a quick phone call on her way back upstairs. Five minutes later, she was back at Logan's room, gently waking him up.

"Hey, don't panic. She's in the lab, _but_, you two have to leave," Jean told him. Already he was shaking his head. "Listen – she told us what's going on. You're both going to be worthless to us ... and worse, a distraction while we worry about you. Take a jet, head up to Heather &amp; Mac's cabin. She said they haven't been there in at least five years. Go." When he stood up, she had to make him wait long enough to throw some clothes in a bag for K, forcing it into his hands. "She'll need these eventually." He chuckled at that and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing off. They were gone in no time. Greer wasted no time telling Colton about their scheduled coffee date.

"Phil is supposed to be here tomorrow. We're handling the meeting for K and Logan. He's just too ..."

"Distracted by K's scent," Colton finished for her. "Understandable."

* * *

The next morning, it was James that answered the door when Agent Coulson arrived.

"James, you look a lot better than last time I saw you," Phil said warmly, a sad undertone to his voice. "I'm so sorry about Vanessa, she seemed like a lovely girl." The sympathy was wearing on James, but he'd grown up around the ever-optimistic man.

"Thanks, she was. Um ... my parents aren't here," James informed him.

"Oh? K said she needed to talk to me."

"Yeah ... something came up. She told me to take you to Greer and Colton instead. They've got the note that Vanessa left," James told him as he led him to the kitchen.

"Are we actually having coffee? That's one of the highlights of talking with K," Coulson said with a smirk.

"Help yourself, Phil. We'll take this to the ready room once you're set," Greer said cordially as she fixed up her own cup. James gave them a nod and started to leave when Coulson stopped him.

"James ... Don't run off. As I understand it, your father gave you permission to take part in this if you feel you can do it. I'd like your insights on Vanessas' information either way," Phil said with a sad smile. James looked taken back but again, simply nodded in response. As it turned out, it was just as hard to say no to him as it was to ignore Fury. Greer led the way, Phil after her and James behind him with Colton's hand on the back of his neck. The tall panther wasn't big on words, or expressing his feelings, but he knew when someone needed back up. With Greer playing hostess, that fell on him. A little squeeze had James halfway looking over his shoulder with a little nod.

"So," Phil started as James took a seat and Colton stood behind Greer, arms crossed. "Let's see this code." Greer slipped the note across the conference table and the three ferals simply watched him as he read through the code.

"This has dates on it," Coulson said with a little frown. "How accurate was she?"

"Very. If it was big, she was only off on fine details, like maybe the color of someone's shirt," James offered.

"That's why they killed her then. To keep you from having an edge or figuring out who they were," Coulson said slowly. "Are you sure you should be part of this, James?"

"Fury requested him to be involved, his parents insisted the decision be his," Colton said low.

"And what do you think, Colton?" Phil asked, watching the tall feral carefully. But Colton wasn't watching Phil, he wasn't really looking at anyone. He was going through all the names on that list...

"I don't think it matters what any of us think," Colton looked towards James, "He's involved now. They all are."

* * *

Abbey woke up with a stretch, but when her eyes finally opened, she realized that she was already running later than she'd expected. Blåklint was already gone ... which surprised her since the two of them had been heading down to grab a cup of coffee every morning with Angela and Rose pretty much since the beginning of the school year. Several of the other girls had called them all kinds of rotten things, mostly alluding to the feral crowd as trying to be too 'adult'. Forget that their mother had practically raised them on coffee. Abbey had been taking her own cup since before her abilities manifested fully. She got dressed quickly and brushed her hair into a high ponytail before slapping on her mascara and lip gloss. She was pulling the door shut when the three of them descended on her.

"OK. Spill. What happened? How did he do it? Is your dad gone because he had a freakin' heart attack? Inquiring minds want. To. Know." Leave it to Angela to take point on lead inquisitor.

"What are you talking about?" Abbey asked.

"Oh. Don't. Don't you even _try _that with me. You aren't anywhere near as good at coy as James is," Angela returned, one finger pointed at the oldest of the feral kids.

"About that ... what are your intentions with my brother?" Abbey returned, looking smug.

"My intentions didn't get a ring last night. Now, answer my questions!"

"So does that mean you're looking for something in that direction?" Abbey asked, infuriating Angela.

"Come on, sis ... how'd he do it?" Rose asked with a grin. Blåklint stood beside her looking just as excited as Rose. Abbey smiled serenely then looked around the hallway and tried to push past them, but the girls bunched up tighter in front of her.

"Can I get some coffee first? Please?" Abbey asked. "I won't tell you unless you give me caffeine."

"You mean this caffeine?" Rose's hand came from behind her back with a mug. She didn't have to smell it to know it was exactly how she took it.

"Can we take it out of the hallway at least?" Abbey asked wearily as she took the mug from her sister. The girls shared a look and nodded in agreement.

"You're so much like your mother sometimes," Angela complained.

"Yeah, but you _love _my mother, so that's alright," Abbey replied with a grin.

Once they were in the kitchen, the rest of them got coffee so as to keep Abbey from saying she couldn't drink alone.  
"OK. We all have hot java. _Spill already_," Angela said impatiently.

"Well," Abbey started, "It was very sweet. He took me out to dinner while you guys were getting your hair done, and we had a nice time ... as usual. It had started to snow a little bit by the time we got back, and well ... he asked me to look at the snow with him. I just wanted to get a kiss and go get dressed but he made me go to the window and look, and..."

"He asked you while looking at the snow?" Angela interrupted, the idea preposterous.

"No, let me finish. He had it written out in white Christmas lights. The snow covered them so you couldn't see them or any foot prints unless they were turned on. I just ... stared at them for a minute, and when I turned around ... he was on one knee. He asked me, and I said yes."

"That's actually pretty good ... for the son of a psychotic maniac. That doesn't bother you? I mean ... Sabretooth for a father in law is kind of ... you know," Angela said quietly.

"Well, he's not really like his father, and it's not like we're going to be inviting him over for Sunday dinners or anything like that," Abbey replied as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Rose gave Angela a flick on the ear, making the little tigress jump and growl as she spun to face Rose who just gave her best impression of an innocent soul, shrugging up to her ears and looking at her wide eyed.

"SO when's the wedding?" Rose asked, smiling from ear to ear and ignoring Angela's growls.

"We don't have a date yet. And I'm not picking one until after I graduate at _least._"

"You know, he actually put some effort into that. He _had _to have gotten help," Blåklint hypothesized.

"Yes, he did. He admitted getting Storm to fix the snow for him. He said she was crying like a baby when she was doing it. That's why the snow on the front half of the estate is a two feet deeper. Her hormones are raising hell for her."

"When is she due again?" Blåklint asked, unable to keep track of all the goings on with all the adults.

"April," Rose answered. "Expect hurricane force trouble when it happens too." The little blonde looked confused until Rose elaborated. "When her emotions run wild, she has trouble controlling her abilities. It usually means violent weather. Mom is betting on a tornado."

"She's taking bets?"

"No, she made a bet. Bobby's taking them ... and no one is betting against her," Abbey defended. Talk of Storm's baby made way again quickly to more questions about the wedding that Abbey simply wasn't anywhere close to answering followed by the girls taking turns looking at the ring on Abbey's left hand.

"What did mom &amp; dad say?" Rose asked suddenly, knowing that their father and Tyler had gone around a few times.

"I don't know. Dad saw the ring, but mom distracted him last night. Haven't seen them yet today," Abbey replied.

"You're not going to either. They're gone," Angela said quietly. The two sisters looked alarmed for a moment. "From what I understand, they're fine. Well ... as fine as a pair of ferals can be." The sisters had no clue as to what Angela meant, and didn't bother to ask her to elaborate. Some things they didn't really want to know when it came to mated ferals. Just the term ... used usually by Uncle Blue, had such a National Geographic feel to it that they just tried to avoid knowing.

* * *

"So, when do you expect Logan and K to return? We really should get a handle on this situation quickly," Coulson asked as they made their way to the front door. James looked a little shell shocked as he silently listened to the adults talk.

"According to K, there's no telling. It could be a week – it' could be a month. It's all up to Logan," Greer replied.

"Well then I guess we hope he finishes whatever the hell he's started sooner rather than later. Let me know when they return. Brief them as soon as you can. In the meantime, I'll make sure Fury gets the message," he turned to James. "I hate to say it, but everything outside of the personal nature of that message needs to be burned immediately." James nodded in response as Coulson left them. Greer turned to face the young man, her hands on his shoulders.  
"James, look at me." She waited until he'd done as she'd asked. "We can do this. We know what they want from all of you ... all of us. We can figure out how to counter it. Don't worry."

"Alright," James replied solemnly. "Do you want me to keep it to myself?"

"For now, yes," Colton replied. James just nodded before heading back to his room. He needed some alone time to deal with all of this. At least adamantium didn't figure into their plans for them. At least not in stage one or two. They wanted to make sure that once they got a hold of them, they could be killed easier ... at least until they were fully brainwashed.

Somehow, for James, knowing exactly what they wanted to do to him, his sisters, the Hanes kids and even his cousin and many of the other kids at the institute made it so that when he saw the others ... he could almost visualize how they'd all look. What kinds of weapons they'd make. It made him sick.

He'd just all but gotten half of a handle on it when Angela knocked on his door.

"Hey. Just checking in on you. Thought I'd ask your opinion on Ty making your sister into an honest woman," she said with a smirk as she let herself in, flopping down in the chair nearer to James' bed. Dating one of them was one matter ... marrying them an entirely different level of danger.

He barely lifted his head, just to drop it back down on his pillow.

"Not in the mood to talk, Angie. Sorry."

"Hey, you alright, big guy?" He smelled anxious.

"I'll be fine," he replied quietly, the tiniest shake to his voice. "Just missin' out on training time with Dad."

"Well, if you're looking for someone to teach you a thing or two, I'm free." He barked out a chuckle at that one. Their parents training styles were totally different and teaching new stuff could easily go either way.

"No offense, but I had enough of you tellin' me what to do last night." She laughed at his response.

"Well, you didn't really _listen _too great last night," she teased. "No really ... let's go run a program. Maybe you'll feel better after a round or two with some ninjas. It's not the same as fighting your Dad, but ..."

"Make it cyborgs," James said thoughtfully as he stared up at the ceiling. She wrinkled her brow but didn't argue.

"Alright," she said cautiously. "cyborgs it is." He was on his feet in an instant. If he was going to have to fight in this upcoming battle, he was going to be as ready for it as he could be.

* * *

When they got down to the Danger Room, they slipped in and started up a simple program to warm up. Neither of them were surprised when with no warning, the program ramped up significantly. Knowing his father was gone left only one option ... her father. Within a few minutes the two of them were working well together, both of them shredding and ripping, breaking and disabling with a fine handle on accuracy for both. Angela slid through them much like her mother, but with her father's focus. James cut through his with his mother's smooth movements and focus, but far closer to his father's raw power, bulldozing through that he couldn't simply cut. The program paused for a moment and Colton's voice came over the intercom.

"You've been training with your father," he said ... really more of a statement than a question. James nodded as an affirmation. "Show me what you've learned. Angela, come up here." The two teenagers parted ways as James made his way over to the weapons rack that was stored in the corner. Logan kept two katana there to train with ... their sharp edges gleaming in the low light of the room. Before he was entirely ready, Colton started the program and James did exactly as Logan had taught him. His form was nearly perfect as he sliced through the ninjas and cyborgs that Colton threw at him, his claws sheathed the whole time.

He stuck with the blade, working it like a pro, and when the room was nearly cleared, Colton gave him a true test by throwing in Creed.

For a few moments, James held his ground. Creed tried to dodge close and cut him, his claws shining silver in the low light, but James was faster than he was. What he lacked though, was experience in fighting Creed.

Angela startled and covered her mouth when Creed finally made contact, slashing the young man open from shoulders to hips as he got behind James. As he arched his back – a pure instinctual reaction to the pain that had been doled out, the simulated Creed took advantage and grabbed his outstretched throat, picking him up one handed and starting to squeeze before Colton killed the program. James was left retching on the floor on his hands and knees, blood dripping onto the floor in front of him.

Colton raised his hand to hit the intercom, intending to commend him for as long as he lasted with Creed for his first time, but before he could speak, James broke the silence.

"Again," he rasped out as he got his feet under him, and took a ready position with the sword. Colton watched him for a moment as he looked up at the control booth. He knew James wasn't ready for this ... but he knew he'd need to be soon. With a nod, he sent another hard light hologram of his sister's soon to be father in law after James.


	34. Coping with Idiocy

_A/N - Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, you know they make my day. Retro, KJAX, Shinn, and of course, our lovely guest (hi there) you guys rock out loud. _

_To answer the best question we've had in a long time, one would say Blåklint's name like bloo-ahklint. The oo and the ah are together, and sounds like bloo-ah. The word blå is actually Swedish for blue, and a blåklint is a very pretty little blue wildflower, like a bachelor's button. Just to expand on that, the three sisters, Linnea, Lilja, and Blåklint are all named for wildflowers. So, thankyou, guest (really, sign in so I can give you proper credit) _

_Realized something interesting too. The 4th will mark one year since I first published 'Surprise For a Feral'. Huh. Seems like it hasn't been that long. Guess I've made some serious tracks in a year. Maybe I should go read it again. _

_Don't worry, K and Logan won't miss out on the action, and we'll see if things are fixed before Storm has her little one. Not sure exactly how that will line up yet. _

* * *

.

* * *

Training for James continued day after day even without Logan there to guide him. He began to request that Colton meet up with him so that he could hopefully have a chance should he ever need to face Creed alone. He knew going into the request that no one else at the mansion would grant it but Colton, who deeply understood James' need to prepare. Chances were good that when Victor eventually showed his ugly face either K or Logan would be around, and in the case of right now today, Colton was plenty capable of handling him. But James' need was one that stemmed from his own experiences watching helplessly as Creed savaged his mother and/or father. He needed to know he could protect those that he loved, fearing now, as his parents already did – what might happen if Victor ever got a hold of Rose.

His constant training, and subsequent nearly endless eating was drawing attention from his sisters. Without discussing it, they began coming down to watch his sessions was to see exactly how much healing their brother was enduring, and before long, they were requesting sessions of their own in their parent's absence.

Colton was happy to accommodate them ... even Rose, who he had full confidence could disable Creed with a thought.

Before long, the Cyborgs were an afterthought, though Colton was waiting on updated intel on the upgrades Deathstrike was sure to have, let alone the rest of the Reavers. Pierce had a tendency to go a little wild when coming up with ways to kill Logan, and with as much time that had passed from the last time their paths crossed ... nothing good could come from their impending fight, but they could hope that this time Logan wouldn't end up cornered away from the rest of them.

* * *

Since becoming engaged, both Tyler and Abbey had gotten more comfortable. Excited with the prospect of their future roles as spouses. It wasn't the wedding that they were looking forward to, even with Jean pre-planning possibly years in advance. It was the marriage itself she was looking forward to.

Angela's teasing about changing her name to Creed even fell on deaf ears. She was looking forward to all of it and nothing anyone could say to her was going to kill her buzz.

The anonymous package addressed to 'The Future Mrs. Creed' ... now that actually was a totally different story.

It showed up exactly two weeks after their engagement was official. No return address, no signature on the card – nothing. She was afraid to open the damn thing. She didn't know one single person on the planet that wouldn't sign the card to a gift. For a moment, she thought it was Daken, always more than willing to tease her mercilessly on damn near anything, but after a quick phone call and a concerned tone from her big brother, she was convinced he had nothing to do with it. Another minute or two with him sounding the part of the concerned citizen had her convinced to not open it anytime soon.

"Give it to your parents. They can open it for you," he advised.

"I can't ... they're gone," she admitted.

"Why didn't they tell me? I would have come right back," he sounded insulted and she knew his anger was building.

"It's not like that ... it was a rushed thing."

"Then they should be back soon."

"No ... well, maybe. I don't know when they'll be back," she said quietly, looking at the box as if it would explode at any moment. There was silence on the other end of the line. She could practically see the look on his face as he tried to decide what best to do.

"I can come back tomorrow."

"No. Don't interrupt whatever you're doing. I'll see you when you're done with ... whatever."

"Call if you change your mind. I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Love you too, big brother." He chuckled a little at that before they hung up. But now she had his curiosity piqued. Who would send her something anonymously indeed. It couldn't possibly be a good thing.

Without any further prompting, Daken began to investigate the matter from the other side of the country, poking around at who might have known, starting of course with looking into what had happened to Sabretooth. It was no secret he'd been quiet lately. Outside of a few extremely high dollar mercenary jobs that he knew Creed had done there was no news on him at all. Daken had to wonder where Creed was hiding ... and why.

Torturing Logan was Creed's favorite past time, followed closely by, and usually hand in hand now with torturing K, though those methods were decidedly different.

Temporarily abandoning his quest for self knowledge, he began hunting for Creed.

* * *

Rose and Will were in the library one afternoon, Rose reading, as usual, and Will all but hunched over a book, working on something furiously. She noticed how hard he was concentrated on it and her curiosity peaked.

"What are you doing, Will?" she asked, but Will barely did more than grunt, far too focused on his task at hand to realize she was talking to him. She bit her lip, and tried to angle herself to look across the wide table in the library, but it was just too far over to see what he was up to. Gently, she closed her book and stood up. When his pencil left the page, she yanked the book from his hands, startling him to standing as he reached for it, but Rose had it now.

"Rose – you shouldn't see that," he said, but she was already flipping through the pages, a look of astonishment on her face.

"Will, these are wonderful ... much better than what you were doing last time you showed me," she said, her smile growing as she saw more.

Landscapes from high in a tree, the horses grazing in the paddock below. One panel of what could only be raindrops as they traced their paths down the glass of the window in his room. But the portraits. So many portraits. One that she knew James hadn't seen – seeing as it was he and Vanessa, apparently asleep under a tree, her arm across his waist, his around her shoulder, their heads together and eyes closed. His parents, from what she guessed had to be memory ... the very idea that Colton would sit still with the expressed purpose of being a model was laughable. Another of her parents in an embrace, definitely from memory, seeing as she recognized the damage to their uniforms, and she remembered the scene herself. Several portraits of her in various stages of concentration as she read, or smiled, or her favorite – one where she was simply staring out of a rainy window, her knees pulled up to her chest as she leaned on the wall behind her.

"Why haven't I ever seen your stuff in Colossus' monthly art show? You could have a full wall," she said even as Will shook his head.

"It's just for fun, they're not that good." Rose's eyebrows raised as she looked at him in disbelief. Without another word, she simply started to walk out of the library. "Rose!" he rushed to catch up to her, blocking her path. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm showing Uncle Piotr. He needs to see this."

"No...he doesn't. Nobody wants to see my sketches..." Will whispered the last part as if Rose was threatening to show some dark secret. Without any warning, as often was the case with Rose, she took a step closer to him and simply gave him a very sweet, tender kiss.

"You need to trust me on this. These are beautiful. You have talent." She gave him a meaningful look and simply stepped around him, striding toward the Art room with a purpose. Somehow, all seven-feet of towering muscles were somehow useless to stop Rose when she did something like that. He heard his father's advice in his head, _women have a way of...complicating things._

"Yea...no kidding," he grumbled to himself as he let out a sigh of defeat. Knowing it was too late to stop her, he simply shuffled down the hall after Rose...already thinking of the best place to hide his remaining work. She knocked on the door and Piotr's deep voice beckoned her to enter.

"Rose," he said, his tone pleasantly surprised. "What can I do for you, malutka?" he had a warm smile on his face. He'd missed having Rose around to keep Michael on his toes.

"I wanted to show you some drawings," she said cautiously. It had only occurred to her just then that perhaps Uncle Piotr may not be as thrilled as she thought about the artist behind the drawings. Rising up, he stepped around his desk, his hand outstretched before she could explain further. He took the sketch pad and sat on the edge of his desk, a critical look on his face as he opened it up that quickly became pleased. He didn't say a word, taking his time, really inspecting them as Will stood nervously in the doorway. Once in a while, he'd flip a page or two back, then shake his head as he kept looking through them.

His eyes landed on Rose for a split second before he addressed Will.

"Why haven't you shown these to me sooner, William? They are very very good," Piotr said, even though he was frowning. Rose had to smile. Even when he was pleased, the tall Russian powerhouse could look irritated. Few people realized it was just his expression as he tried to work through understanding people's actions.

"I didn't think anyone would want to see ..." Will said quietly as Piotr came to stand next to him, the sketchbook in hand.

"You are very good. Lots of talent. But you _can_ be better. Join my class."

"My father won't let me switch ... I need to go to the tactics class," Will started to say.

"I will speak with him. This can be just as useful as tactics. I will keep," Piotr said, holding the book up as he made it clear, Will wasn't getting it back right then.

"Really...it's not a big deal. I don't need to switch." Will said it calmly but his tail was giving him away as Rose spotted it gently swaying with a smirk.

"Nonsense. You need _well rounded_ education. I will arrange it." With that, Colossus ushered the two teenagers out of his classroom with a kind smile in place, laughing to himself at how Will kept peeking over his shoulder as Rose led him back down the hallway. Once they were gone, he looked through the sketchpad more carefully, shaking his head at the level of detail that Will was capturing. He thought over how best to approach Colton, knowing that he'd spent their whole lives trying to prepare his children for a coming storm. Finally, he decided how to do it, even if it ended up being in the danger room, fully armored up. He stood, taking the sketch book with him as a point to his argument and before he could begin searching out Colton, Greer called out to him.

"Piotr! Why so serious? You look like you're ready to go a few rounds," She teased as she came to a stop next to him. Maybe this was a better path, especially if he looked combative. That wouldn't start the discussion with Colton very well. He held up the sketch book and Greer looked totally understanding when she saw it.

"He's been found out. I knew it would happen eventually. So ..."

"I would very much like for him to be in my class. He has much talent," Piotr started to say, "But I know Colton will not want him to leave Tactics."

"Just switch him. I'll deal with Colton," she assured him. Though it was clear Piotr didn't totally agree. "Really, Pete. It's fine. Let me handle him."

* * *

Will was nervous heading into his first art class with Mr. Rasputin. Most of the class hadn't gotten there yet, giving Will a chance to choose his spot. He was frustrated right off the bat when he realized that Piotr had the room arranged so that there was no way to sit in the back row – the tables arranged so they all had to sit on the outer edge of the room facing in to the center. The way it was set up, there was no best place to hide. Grumbling to himself, he took a seat where he thought he could see everyone easiest. He hadn't even gotten himself all the way arranged when his sister came in and froze for just a second before making a beeline right for him.

"Look at you, big brother ... finally making it to something you should love. How does it feel to not follow orders? It's probably painful for you," Angela said, her head cocked to one side as she smirked, waiting to watch his hackles raise. Angela had long given up on getting Will to join her in anything like this, even back at the Avengers Academy. She really had to start giving Rose more credit...

"You really are hilarious," he drawled out, uncomfortable with how everything felt so ... small.

"I told you Dad wouldn't disown you," she said before peeking over her shoulder. "If you want to get more comfortable, there's a bigger chair near the front of the room. It's not in the most _tactical_ position, but you won't be so scrunched up," she told him pointedly. "Have fun."

Will kept glancing around, expecting everyone to be doing the same. He had never drawn in public...let alone with someone a few feet away from him. He preferred the corner in the library or his perch in the forest across from the barn...basically he'd rather be anywhere but here.

No...this was a bad idea. He knew this had been a bad idea.

Angela glanced over with a raised eyebrow as she saw Will eyeing the door and that he hadn't touched any of his supplies. She was about to stop him from doing something stupid...when Piotr beat her to it.

"Will, Come, I have a spot I'd like you to use. It's a difficult angle to draw the model, but I think you can manage it. Come," Piotr said warmly, his arm around Will's shoulders as he led him to the opposite side of the room. It surprised Will the lengths that Piotr had gone through. His new 'spot' in the art room was set back in a shadowed portion of the room that no one liked to sit at. As the others got started, Piotr spoke low and quiet to Will.

"I know you have done most of your work either from memory or from a hidden place. I don't want you uncomfortable here. If this spot is good ... use it until you're more ... comfortable. You don't have to draw in class, but I will expect to see your work. Memorize your model if you cannot draw here. But draw. You can do this, da?"

Will gave Piotr a nod and let out a breath as he settled into the more secluded spot and started watching how everyone started their own little rituals before getting to drawing...even Angela.

Will was ready to just sit there and do what Piotr had suggested. Study each of the three still life setups carefully and then when he was back in the library he'd get to work. But after the third class...the more he sat there and saw everyone drawing...the more he wanted to as well.

Giving a quick look to make sure everyone else was engaged, Will quietly took out some charcoal and began to sketch. He was so focused on getting this curve right that it took Angela flicking his ear to get him to realize that class was over.

* * *

"Should we send a search party?" Greer joked one morning with Jean. It had been over a month with no sign at all from Logan or K. Any attempts to reach them were fruitless, though Greer didn't know it. "You know what? Let's call Heather. Maybe she can tell us if there's anything left of her cabin," Jean teased. Greer grinned, knowing that whatever the pair had gotten up to should have been over with by now – property damage or no. They were disturbed to hear that they'd never gotten to the cabin. Heather told her that she'd gone there herself just a few days earlier and there was nothing disturbed from the last time she'd gone. No sign that anyone had been there for years.

On hearing that, Greer rushed to look at the flight path that they'd taken when they left and just shook her head. She had no idea where the two of them were headed ... only that they'd gone entirely the wrong direction. Heather's cabin was north east but the ferals had gone nearly due south west. Further flight information had them damn near smack dab in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. She panicked for a moment thinking that perhaps they'd crashed until she zoomed in on the map. A lot.

He'd taken them to a tiny island in Polynesia.

"I'll reach out to them with Cerebro. I wouldn't be surprised if they were stranded," Jean said, rolling her eyes. It would be just like them to just crash and not say a word. When she got out of Cerebro, red faced and laughing, Greer was sure it was going to be a something worth hearing.

"Well? Do they need a rescue crew?" Greer asked, her tail twitching behind her.

"Ah. No. His exact words were '_there was a time when I wouldn't mind you in my head, but this ain't it_.'" Jean laughed. Greer's eyes widened.

"They're not done?" Jean shook her head slowly.

"From what I gathered? No. No they are not. And I was told not to check in tomorrow or the next day either."

* * *

"Logan I can't move anymore," K said, her eyes closed as he rested his head on her shoulder, dropping down next to her. "Please don't make me move."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"What did you tell Jean?"

"To go away."

"Logan ..."

"We can leave in a day or two," he promised, nuzzling into her neck and almost half asleep already. "I'm likin' this trip."

"Yeah, I never cared for the beach much before."

"Well, you never went with me."

"No. But it's a good thing we don't tan very well. I'd have some funky lines," she mused, making him laugh. K tried to work it out in her head – why exactly they'd never gone to the beach as a break over all the years together.

"We always just ran for the woods. I promise to take you to more varied places for our future long term romps," he answered, kissing her shoulder before she could ask the question out loud. She wanted to hold onto him a little better, but she wasn't lying before. She couldn't move. His arm and leg thrown across her didn't make her too worried about it either. "Just ... sleep for now. Rest up. We're heading back whenever this nap is over," he grumbled out, pulling her a little tighter as she turned her face into his hair, kissing the top of his head. With monumental effort, she managed to pick her arm up and rest her hand on his forearm.

The quiet little island had been perfect for the two of them. No inhabitants. Plenty of easy to catch food. Fresh water. Warmth. Everything they needed, with absolutely no distractions or need for clothes. And without the threat of someone sneaking up and trying to steal his mate, he had relaxed enough that they could _almost_ function somewhat normally. At least they'd found time to eat this time around.

Already, he was asleep, the sound of the ocean waves gently lapping onto the beach was soothing, the warm breeze was all that was needed to knock both of them out in the shade of the trees – sheltered from the soon to be rising sun.

* * *

Angela's prediction about James' 'fan club' was disgustingly accurate, to his dismay. As soon as the 'fan club', as Angela had named them, had decided that it was apparent that he and Angela were not a couple, the girls started trying to garner his affection. He wasn't biting, but him ignoring them only seemed to be like throwing blood in shark infested water.

The more he denied them, the more they pushed. It was getting ridiculous. The young man couldn't even get a cup of coffee in the morning anymore without one of the overly hormonal girls, looking to bag him as their arm candy sliding up to him and flirting shamelessly. One of them had even had the nerve, when Angela was within earshot, to say _if Vanessa could push him into all she did, one of us ought to be able to get a date at least._

The growl that rose up in her throat unbidden was certainly a protective one. The truth was, she wasn't sure how Vanessa and he had finally started dating ... but she was sure it wasn't by any of the trashy methods these girls were trying to employ.

It was irritating Rose too, who knew how James felt about these girls, but she was undecided on the best course of action so far. She had a few ideas but she had no idea how ... over the top a few of them had been getting. It was a testament to how well he was raised that he hadn't told them to stick it. Yet.

But, he hadn't taken either of his sisters or Angela up on their offers to sit with him for meal times, instead opting to simply disappear, which only meant he was spending more time alone, which had the girls worried for him. He was isolating himself, which meant he was still very depressed. Not that they were surprised, just ... saddened by it.

It was out of concern that Angela decided to track him one morning. He'd put his coffee in a travel mug and simply disappeared from the kitchen after one of the girls that had been chasing him invaded his space ... blatantly slipping her arms around his waist, her hand wandering far too close to the no fly zone. He had tensed and all but slammed his mug down before removing her hands from him, pushing her away then snatching up his coffee and leaving without a word spoken. She didn't realize they'd gotten so aggressive with him – or that he still was managing to not snarl at them about it.

When she found him, she was surprised. He was leaning against a tree near the horse barn, but he wasn't alone. Blåklint was there with him, and she was crying. Though she could easily tell that James was still angry at the girl in the kitchen, he was trying to give her a pep talk of sorts.

"I told you, I'll kick his ass if you want me to," James offered. "It won't bother me one bit. In fact, I'd be happy to."

"No, you don't need to get in trouble for your pitiful cousin that can't even stop a stupid rumor," she replied.

"We know it's not true, Blåklint. It doesn't matter what they say anyhow. Really."

"Well not to you. Those girls have you built up to be the big prize." James just scoffed.

"They just want what they can't have. Not really any different than Tom lying about you, though yours is certainly worse than what I'm dealing with. You wouldn't go along with what he wanted ... so instead of taking no for an answer, he's lying. Really. I have some frustration. I can kick his ass." Finally she laughed and when she stood, Angela made sure she was hidden.

"Thank you, cuz. Enjoy your coffee. I have to go try and fix my makeup before class starts." With that, Blåklint left him alone to watch the horses graze.

"Why don't you tell those girls to keep their hands to themselves?" Angela said suddenly, stalking forward, her arms crossed. He didn't look surprised to see her there.

"I have. Many times. They don't listen. Not sure what I can do about it, and no. I'm not telling anyone. They'll get the message sooner or later," James replied, "I hope."

"I don't think so. They're getting more aggressive with you. It's become a race to see who can get you to crack." He had no response for her. She was right, but what could he do other than continue to avoid them whenever possible?

"If I crack, it's not gonna be the way they want me to," James replied quietly. She smiled, taking a seat next to him finally and bumping him with her shoulder.

"Might be what it takes."

* * *

"How's the weather forecast, 'Ro?" Logan asked as they came back into US airspace.

"Forecast is clear here in New York," she replied. "But that's not what you're asking, is it, Logan?" there was a playful tone to her voice. She knew what he was really after. He chuckled when he knew he was busted.

"No, it's not. How're ya feelin' darlin'? Gettin' close aren't ya?" he asked, both he and K smiling as they listened to her laugh.

"I am well, old friend. Healthy, with no end to this _blessed _event in sight," she laughed.

"Well, keep it together for another hour or so. I don't want to land in a hurricane," he teased. She laughed outright at him.

"A hurricane? I thought you and K were betting on a tornado," she said slyly. As if she wouldn't hear the rumors.

"Yes, that's right. Highly accurate," K said as Logan grinned. "Somewhere around a F4, if you don't mind. Take out part of the arena and drop it on Scott's new convertible, if you get around to it? That'd be great. Thanks. You're a gem." The goddess shook her head as she promised to consider it before hanging up. As she turned to face Jean and Greer, she just laughed.

"They're on their way," Jean said with a grin.

"She sounds more like herself," Ororo observed. "I think that her ... problem hit at just the right time."

"Yes, well, Henry has a new theory on that now. He went from saying that conditions had to be perfect for her to now he thinks that this is to _make _conditions perfect for her," Greer said with a grin. "I hope she realizes her welcoming committee is going to be armed with a battalion of syringes."

"I hope she has her implant in then," Ororo added. "Jubilee made this look far too easy."


	35. When Training Goes Badly

_A/N - KJAX, Scruffy and Shinn - Hi there! And thanks for the reviews! Scruffy - yes, James needs to get a little assertive with those girls. All in good time. I promise. Lots of things to be resolved all over the place. I may just have to take notes just to be sure I hit all of those unresolved issues. ;) _

* * *

James had made leaps and bounds with his training and could now competently hold off, but not beat Sabretooth in the simulations. He was doing better than his sisters in that regard. Abbey had the hardest time of fighting him. Frankly, the man scared her. It was to her, like seeing the dark side of Tyler … of course, that was just her interpretation. Nearly everyone else on the planet would say that Tyler was the light version of Victor. Rose couldn't exactly fight him in a conventional sense … but instead spent time while her siblings practiced listening to stories about him from Colton – mostly trying to learn what Creed might fear. It wasn't something easily deciphered.

That was how Logan and K found them when they finally made their presence known in the mansion. Colton and Scott knew that they'd been back for a few days … keeping to themselves, eating after everyone was in bed, and sleeping all day. It was the recouperation after their vacation that K had told Greer and Jean about. The basically needed a vacation to recover. They were a little confused by the scene …. Colton quietly answering Rose's questions, Abbey silently watching from above while James danced the dance with Sabretooth.

"What the fuck is this?" K asked as the door closed behind her.

"He was going to run the program himself – I insisted he be supervised," Colton said calmly.

"Fine. Good even. I get that … but why? What's the deal? Is there an imminent danger beyond the birthday threat?" Abbey and Rose turned to look at their mother, sure that their parents would be angry … but when they weren't … the girls were more disturbed.

"He wanted to be ready … just in case," Rose answered. Logan nodded as he leaned over the board next to Colton before reaching over the board and making a few adjustments. Instantly, James was hit, bashed halfway across the room.

"You had the settings for any X-Man. Creed ain't gonna go that easy on my boy," Logan explained, watching as James barely dodged Creed's claws below. "Not with him lookin' that much like me." The girls were staring in horror as their brother was backed across the Danger Room, fighting for all he was worth, and steadily losing ground. As James began to truly _lose _Logan turned up the level of viciousness the program was running …. putting forward what Colton had to admit was a more accurate attack from Sabretooth. Just before the final blow was landed on James, the program ended.

The young man was on the floor, shaken and gasping for breath. He couldn't figure out what the hell had changed on the program until his father's voice echoed through the Danger Room.

"Not bad, kiddo. But the regular program isn't how he'd come at you. Come on up," Logan instructed. Nodding his head and rolling one shoulder, James slowly made his way to the control booth, convinced that he was in trouble. When all three were gathered, they expected a bit of an ass chewing.

"So how much trouble are we in?" James asked, a mixture of sweat and blood running down the side of his face.

"A lot. Huge, huge trouble," K answered. But before any of them could protest, Logan clarified.

"If you think you can take on Creed by yourselves, you're dead already. You aren't ready for him, but he's been stalking you. You can be sure of it," their father told them. "Wouldn't be surprised if he knows exactly what all of ya are capable of."

"Wait … so we're not in trouble for training?" Abbey asked, a surreal sensation washing over her at the idea of it.

"No, in fact, I'm glad you're trying to prepare yourselves for him …. but you need more training before you can take him on. He's not just a big asshole. He's a big asshole that likes to play mind games. He's the best at intimidation techniques and loves dirty tricks," K told them before looking to her husband. "And we're over due a visit. He missed your father's birthday … that never happens without a backlash."

"So, you three …. and yours too, if you want, Colton … are going to start training to at the very least _stop _Creed," Logan told them. "It's not likely that you'd be able to beat him, but if you can stop him … you'll be doin' alright."

"All of you will be carrying coms from here on out. Not one on each pairing or group, but each one of you," K finished. "Any additions to that, Colton?" But the eldest Hanes just shook his head. Creed training. Something no one liked to do, none of the parents wanted to watch the kids deal with …. but essential for their survival.

…..

"It makes me nervous," Abbey admitted as she snuggled into Tyler's chest "We've always tried to avoid him, and now …'  
"What do you mean?" This was the first Tyler had heard of any new training. She picked her head up and turned just a hair to look him in the eyes.

"I've been afraid of your father for as long as I can remember," Abbey told him. "My parents want us to be ready just in case he tries to kill us. Again." Tyler looked troubled as he thought it over.

"I want in. I need to be able to protect you. You know as well as I do that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me either," Tyler said seriously. "I'm going with you to the next one."

…..

"We need a gameplan for these kids. Chances are good they aren't going to run into Creed as a group. They might have a chance if that were to happen, but we all know that probably won't be the case. Colton, you've been running these training sessions … twos or threes?" Scott asked. As leader of the team, he chose to interject himself, as K pointed out …. he was mostly just being nosy.

Colton looked down into the Danger Room as the teens fought their way through a group simulation, watchign them in action.

"Pairs. Tyler and Abbey together will make the most sense … if nothing else, he won't want to be away from her. Will can take care of Rose, although I think with her ability, Rose would likely be able to handle herself easily, and that would leave Angela and James." Logan's stance shifted as he crossed his arms, eyes narrowed as he watched Colton, waiting for an explanation with his eyebrow raised.

"The two have been training together. They work very well as a team," Colton said with a shrug.

Scott grinned and clapped his hands down in front of him. "Well, that settles that. I'll run the board -"

"No you won't," Logan interrupted. "Your simulation is off. It's not going to help those kids as it is. _I'll _run the board. No one has more experience with dealing with that jackass than I do. Much as it pains me to admit it, I know how he thinks. I know what he'd do and when he'd do it. If you want to hang around and watch – fine. We don't need your help in this though, Slim." Scott just stared back at him for a moment.

"Are you sure you won't be too hard on them in there, Logan? I mean … you get pretty heavy handed when it comes to Creed."

"I know I do. You may have missed the memo, or maybe you didn't stop to think about it when you heard, but he's got the metal now too. One of the best ways we _had _of slowin' him down was breakin' bones and now, we cant do that. I don't even know how to run that part of the simulation anymore. Hell, it's gonna be a learnin' curve for _me._ You think it's smart to pussyfoot around with your crappy sim when you take all that into consideration?"

"Are you telling me _you're _nervous about throwing down with Creed?" Scott was stunned, his eyebrows raised high.

"Not for myself, no. But for them? I'd be stupid not to be," Logan replied before turning toward his wife. "You're going into this session too, darlin'. It's going to be different." K just nodded. She had actually assumed that Logan wouldn't let her out of it.

….

James did a little double take when Tyler walked in with Abbey at the next session. It wasn't that he was unused to seeing Tyler, it was more like until he'd gotten nose to nose with the simulation, he never truly realized how much Tyler resembled his father. He assumed it wasn't that different than how he looked like Logan, or Abbey like K. He shook off the thought and simply waited for instruction.

"I guess I'm not sure why we have to train for this," Tyler said unsurely. "I know he's an ass, and I know he'll come sooner or later, I guess …. is there a specific reason we're doing this now?"

"You got somewhere more important to be?" Logan asked, arms crossed. Tyler shook his head no. "Good. Listen, it's simple. Creed is predictable. He broke his pattern when he missed his favorite day to try and see how many teeth he can fit down my throat. Now, I don't know if that's because he's captive somewhere, or half dead in a ditch – I don't care. All I know is that he ain't dead all the way, and all that means is that when he gets around to it, he'll come lookin' for a fight. He knows K and I are hard to kill – don't mean he won't try, but the rest of you are a hell of a lot easier to slice and dice. If he can't kill me or my wife, he'll kill anyone he can to hurt me. Now, I don't know for sure what, if anything, he knows about each of ya. Again, don't matter. You know about him. You need to be ready to deal with 'im."

"And the Hanes kids? You think he's gonna come after them too?" James asked.

"Yes and no. He might. Just to be an ass, but it's more of a …. a means of makin' sure you got the best partner to fight with. Betcha can guess who's paired with who." He looked around at the kids, pretty much already standing with who was to be their partners. Tyler and Will both put an arm around Abby and Rose, respectively while Angela just bumped James' hip with hers, her arms crossed. "Right. So, lets get down to it. Will, Rose ….. you're first. I wanna see what you think you can do on your own against Creed. The rest of ya follow me to the booth." Colton stayed in the Danger Room, acting as the on the ground coach while Logan manned the controls. It was going to be a long afternoon.

….

"Well?" Greer asked as Logan and Colton replayed some of the footage from the kids' training session.

"Right now?" Colton returned, turning to Logan.

"As it stands, they're all dead," Logan replied. "But that's why we're doin' this. Change all that. Give 'em a fighting chance." He turned to Colton. "You get your boy to let loose yet in private training?"

Colton opened his mouth to answer but Greer beat him to it.

"Will doesn't need to 'let loose.' He's skilled enough to take care of himself. And it's going to stay that way." Her tone held a finality that the other adults recognized, but had to question.

_Looks like everyone isn't in agreement, _K projected out to her husband. He had to agree. Someone was going to have to get to the bottom of that. But not just yet.

The two sets of parents were headed up from the lower levels when Abbey approached her mother, box in hand.

"I almost forgot to tell you about this …. it came not long after you guys left. Whoever it was that sent it didn't sign it," Abbey said, wringing her hands as her father took the package.

"Where's the note?" K asked, prompting Abbey to hand it over. K took one look at it before she and Logan shared a glance. "Please tell Colton to come back to the Danger Room. Ty, we'll meet Abbey there – come on." The two Howletts quickly and quietly made their way back to the nearly indestructible room. Before they could seal the door, Colton was already there, cautiously watching them.

"What is it? C4? Thermite?" Colton asked, though he didn't scent either.

"Nothing explosive that I've ever smelled," Logan said quietly. "More of who it's from. Easier to have you there when it's opened than to try and explain it later. We may need to dig on the sender … but I doubt it." He relaxed only slightly as Logan popped a claw and sliced the tape carefully opening the box. Inside there was a diamond and sapphire necklace and a note. Logan watched as K reached inside and removed both items.

She didn't have to hold either up to her nose to confirm the sender, simply nodding to Logan once. The handwriting on the note addressed to Abbey was the dead giveaway, the scent inside the box and on the message inside simply served as further proof.

_You've got more sense and better taste than your mother. Welcome to the family._

"It's an engagement present," K said quietly before turning to the young couple, who were watching carefully. "Or is it a wedding present?" Her eyes locked on to Tyler and the boy took two steps backwards, hands raised in front of him.

"I swear, we're just engaged," Tyler said, nervousness showing clearly on his face as K adapted far more fluid movements, stalking up on him, the growl coming from her lips something she had zero thought into.

"Sweetheart, go easy," Logan said firmly. "He's not lying." K was well within her range of him, with Abbey staring at her open mouthed. She didn't think her mother would get anywhere near that angry with Tyler, but she was suddenly very glad that Tyler had insisted they wait for everyone to get settled into the idea of their marriage – and give Jean plenty of time to plan it.

"How do I send it back?" Abbey asked, "I don't want anything to do with it."

"I don't know that you can – or should," K replied. "It's not like he lets his address be known. The fact is, he doesn't do things like this unless he's sending a message."

"What kind of message? Do you think maybe it's a peace offering?" Abbey was hopeful that maybe with her and Tyler marrying that maybe …. just maybe Victor would drop the super aggression toward her parents. K just stared at her in disbelief.

"That will never happen, sweetheart," Logan said evenly. "Somethin' he promised me long ago. This feud won't die until one or both of us does."

…

Training continued along … the kids pairing off and attempting to stop Sabretooth, but as the week wore on, it was clear they had big problems. After finally opening the anonymous gift, Abbey's effectiveness slipped. It seemed just being in the room with Creed had her nervous.

Will and Rose were interesting. K kept shaking her head muttering that Rose wasn't anywhere near prepared for him, and Will … Will seemed on the precipice of really doing some serious damage, but every time he'd get close, he'd panic and lose his edge.

James and Angela were the only ones that were truly effective. James could nearly stop him on his own … nearly. With Angela backing him up, they could hold him at bay for enough time for senior team members to get to them. It was after a session like this when Colton had stayed back to run over a few sections of the scenario that Logan approached him.

"He's gonna snap," Logan said quietly. "Like before. Only this time, he might have Rose with him." There was no heat in his words. "And aside from the obvious problems that would follow her getting hurt – or worse. It would tear him apart if he hurt her – accident or no."

"I know."

"We can't let that happen. What do you want to do about it?"

Colton paused as he tried to decide how best to answer him. "Greer says he has it under control."

"How? He sure as hell didn't look like he had it in hand." The two fathers just shared in the silence as Colton stared at his hands. It was easy enough to see that Greer was either under the false impression that Will could stop himself, or she was hiding something from everyone.

"I know." Colton's voice was a little weather worn and weary. Clearly, this was something that had been truly weighing on his mind for a long time. Logan decided to keep his eyes open for the chance to talk to Greer.

"One of us should stay in the Danger Room with them. Tomorrow, I'd like to let them start out together. They need to build a little confidence again before we let them go back to Creed," Logan said, Colton readily agreeing with him.

…..

It was a disaster. It had started out fine, the six kids holding their own in the simulation of cyborgs and ninjas. K and Logan were even amicably chatting about how things were going with the search for Lady Deathstrike, their eyes glued to the various different mini battles going on below when it all fell apart. Abbey got hurt … just a simple matter of her not moving quite quick enough and a ninja's blade going through her stomach. The cry of pain – the scent of blood and guts – the pure scent of fear, pain and alarm cutting the air, sharp and bitter. Rose abandoned Will and rushed for her sister, but her timing was awful. Just as she reached Abbey, Tyler lost it. His roar was enough to startle K, shaking the windows in front of them. Nothing anywhere remotely near him was safe, except for Abbey. Rose was in just the wrong spot when he snapped. Blindly, Tyler backhanded her, sending her flying. The rest of them went into action. James rushed Ty without a second thought, instantly taking the brunt of Tyler's fury as Abbey healed on the ground, Rose not far from her. The girls were fine, but the sensory overload of his betrothed injured badly and seeing her in pain like that had sent Tyler over the edge.

Logan ran for the door, while K took a quicker route, breaking the glass separating the Danger Room from the Control booth, the simulation dying as soon as the glass shattered. She leapt down onto Tyler's back, nearly hitting James on her descent. James in shock, took a few steps back as K tried to shush Tyler, her legs locked around his waist as she got him in a sleeper hold. He was clawing at her, but K was a pro, letting the blood flow until Logan got in there and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from K after Tyler slammed her against the wall. The two of them slid down as he lost consciousness.

With Tyler on the ground, the little couple took stock of the scene that had unfolded in front of them. James at Abbey's side with Rose, all three of them bloodied and shaken – though Rose was wearing her force shield, and the blood on her belonged to someone else.

What was more shocking to the two of them was that Colton and Angela were with Will who, as far as both of them could tell hadn't gotten a scratch on him. Angela was speaking low to Will as Colton stood firmly between Will and the rest of the teens.

Logan and K each raised an eyebrow.

"He's fine." Angela growled towards the Howletts as a whole, but it wasn't until now that Will finally shook his head a little. K couldn't believe her ears as she watched the three of them.

"He doesn't look real fine to me. Are you sure you don-"

"I'm fine...I got it," Will finally said before going to check over the Howlett kids, clearly afraid some harm might have come to them.

Greer was in the broken window, looking like she was fit to be tied. K released Tyler, carefully looking him over for injury once it was apparent that the girls were fine. He'd feel like garbage when he woke up, but he was whole – nothing major wrong with him … a few tell tale cuts, presumably from Will's claws, but they could just as easily been from James.

"You didn't have to break the window," James said to his mother, his hands on his hips. "I could've held him off until you made it down the stairs."

"Yeah? Well … I don't like to pussyfoot around when it comes to my kids … as big as you are, you're still mine, and I'm entitled to do shit like that when it involves you guys," K replied as the Hanes' made their way out of the Danger Room.

"Well, we can't run any simulations in here until the glass is fixed. Gotta admit, darlin' – been a long time since that's been broken," Logan teased, kissing her on the temple as he squeezed her one armed. James jockeyed Tyler around until he and Logan picked him up and hauled him over to the lab. He'd be better off recovering there under his step father's watchful eye.

Once the two elder Howletts regrouped, they elected to take a ride. Better to talk alone that way. For the first time that spring, they took off on Logan's Harley, upcoming rainstorm be damned.

They found a safe place to stop and watch the clouds roll in before they discussed anything.

"Are you buying that … that he's got it under control?" Logan asked as the lightning flashed on the horizon.

"No." K's answer came fast … almost before Logan had finished asking. "We need to know why. He's had control issues in the past. Greer said he was beyond it. I believed her. Clearly, she was wrong. He tried to take Ty's head off for christ sakes."

"Colton said that Greer won't talk about it."

"Then we have to get her to talk about it. This isn't going to resolve itself, and whatever he's doing isn't working. Might be because Rose is in the mix now … protective drive is higher than they thought it would be. He didn't really snap until Rose got hit and then it looked like pure instinct. I doubt he knew what he was thinking at the time." Logan nodded. That's exactly what had happened.

A sudden gust of icy air took their breath away. It was beyond time to head back and the weather was changing swiftly. Neither of them really wanted to be stuck on the side of the road half frozen to the motorcycle.


	36. Triggers and Instincts

_A/N - Shinn, KJAX &amp; Scruffy - thanks again, as always for the reviews! Pretty sure you've all figured out that I am consulting with KJAX on ALL of the Apex/Greer/Angela/Will moments, scenes, etc. I'm getting OK with them, I think, but they are not of my doing. ;) _

_Scruffy - I know I already answered you privately, but for anyone else with the same question ... The focus staying off of Will was intentional. It's very rare for Tyler to lose his cool, and seeing as everyone is tweaked about Creed, naturally, their focus was on Ty. So, I glossed it over for a reason ... and you probably won't get the full scoop here. Just gotta wait for KJAX to get to that part (which I'm sure will be soon-ish)_

* * *

With the Danger Room down for repairs, Logan and James resumed working together. As a result, James' 'fan club' began lurking wherever the two of them worked. Logan ignored them – years of experience in matters such as this … but James was just getting angry. It was bad enough that they were following him around and staring at him, ambushing him in common areas …. but now they were comparing his physique to his fathers. No teenaged boy should ever have to listen to a flock of girls discussing his father's body. Ever. It didn't matter one bit that Logan was still the most stacked guy on the team … it was reprehensible.

"Focus," Logan chided very quietly. "Just ignore them."

"Easy for you to say, they're not pawin' at you." James grumbled just as quietly, earning a smirk from his serious father as they simply continued their session, moving from the kata to the bokken in little time.

…...

Meanwhile, K had been forced to listen to far too much bitching from Scott to simply ignore him any longer.

"Not even _Logan _has broken that glass in at least ten years … I can't believe … Was the program so dangerous? If it was …. why were you putting your kids in that position?" He was livid with her. If nothing else, because he now had no reason to NOT allow Stark to upgrade the controls while the repairs were made.

"You know what? You're _this close_ to getting your ass kicked, Scooter. I don't need _you _lecturing me on anything. Back off. I am nowhere near the reining champion of destruction around here and frankly, it wasn't something any of us expected, so you better step off before I get mean with you," K snarled back at him, poking him in the chest.

"K, seriously …."

"He's just mad because now he has to try and cater to Stark," Jean explained.

"Is that all? Hell … he knows his way around. You don't need to hold his hand," K replied as she looked up at Scott.

"It's not that. We need to keep an eye on him while he's here. Make sure he doesn't set up bugs to spy on us."

"Oh, it's all cloak and dagger bullshit. Got it. Then I'll handle him if you aren't up to it." She had hoped her jab would rile him, but that backfired spectacularly.

"Perfect. He always asks for you to take him around anyhow," Scott said as he let out a breath and a fair amount of tension from his shoulders. Jean thanked her as she led Scott away, the eldest Summers looking far more relaxed than K had seen from him in months.

"Shit," she hissed out to herself. It wasn't a set up, but it may as well have been. The results were the same. "Hey! Scott – when is he going to be here?"

"Tomorrow. Around ten."

"Great," she mumbled quietly. Right at the start of Logan's class. Of course.

…

The next morning, K was halfway into her third cup of coffee when Stark showed up. She heard Scott telling him she'd be his liaison for the interim. Then silence followed. She tried to keep from smiling when he came into the kitchen, re buttoning his jacket and looking as dignified as he was able, which, considering the source …. was quite.

"Ms. Howlett," he said, very business like, his chest puffed out. "I understand you'll be my personal assistant for the next few weeks."

"Pretty sure that title would be closer to babysitter," K replied. "Which is good news for you since you know … I have experience with whiny brats that like to drool." He stopped within a couple feet of her before suddenly giving her an awkward and far too tight bear hug.

"It's been so long, little sweet pea, I thought you'd never work alone with me again," he teased as Greer laughed and K tried to push him away.

"Stop it, you dirty old man."

"Hey, don't go throwing age into this your husband is older than all of us. Put together, possibly."

"Yeah, but you _look_ older." Tony's face fell as he finally let her go.

"That was hurtful."

"And true." He narrowed his eyes as he looked back at her.

"I'm not sure I like you as much anymore." K grinned outright at him. "Wait, yes I do … _that_ makes up for the mean things you say." Her smile fell and he grinned at her in response. "Come on now, love. We have work to do." K downed the remains of her coffee and gave Greer a wink as she and Tony headed down to the Danger Room.

"So, if you don't mind me asking … what caused the glass to break? It was by definition, unbreakable, after all," Tony asked with a grin, knowing the basic gist of what had happened, thought Scott gave no real details.

"Oh, you know … I got impatient and took a shortcut through the window. No biggie. Blame my delicate female mind."

"Right. Because your mind is soooo delicate."

"It is, really and truly," she replied with a smile as she opened the control booth door. With his eyebrows raised high on his forehead he nodded slowly.

"Yeah. You did it alright. I should hire you to 'test' a few of the simulators at the Avengers Academy. You'd think being on their board of directors would give me some sway in updating their systems but nooo. OK. Well, let's back up the system and I'll make a wishlist of what the new board will require." It took next to no time to back it all up. K expected Tony to call in a crew to tear it out, but he barely skipped a beat as he simply removed his jacket and started disassembling it himself. Fast.

"Um …. what do you want me to do?" She asked. Motors she could understand … operating a computer … fine. But this … ripping one up and starting from scratch? Not so much.

"Just stand there and look pretty. I'm guessing Summers is afraid I'm going to spy on you?"

"Yeah, and I'm more likely to stab you than anyone else if you do." He chuckled.

"Nothing to bug right now. Just tear down."

"Mmm hmm. Well, you're still stuck with me."

"In that case, do you think you could wear a dress tomorrow? I wouldn't mind being stuck with naked legs to look at."

"Sure. Why not. Did you want the dancing girl package or just the standard mini skirt?" He froze and looked up at her.

"Is that even a question? Dancing girl."

"Ah, well, that's your funeral pal. Pretty sure that even the mini skirt would likely come with a gruff and grumpy bodyguard."

"Eew. Yeah. Nix the skirt. I'd rather have you alone in jeans than half naked with him around waiting for me to say something stupid." She laughed, muttering that he wouldn't have to wait long before she knelt down with him, helping to remove what little now remained of the board, Stark running a tally in his head on what the place needed.

…

Tony was gone by three, which was good. K had no classes that day, and the need to unwind after dealing with him all day was pressing. She was halfway to the barn when James caught up with her.

"No traveling alone, remember?" he said to his mother with a smile. She grinned when she looked _up_ at him.

"And you're my bodyguard? Are you sure that's not the other way around?" He grinned at her as Rose caught up.

"Are we riding?" she asked. It was sadly unusual for them to get a chance to ride alone with their mother. There was almost always a class, or someone that needed special help.

"I'm riding … you two can _always _join me," K replied, now flanked by the twins. Within fifteen minutes, the three of them were getting warmed up in the outdoor arena and the crowd was forming. When there was no class, and K had time to ride for her own entertainment or training there was still almost always a crowd. James' unwanted entourage took up a fair section of the front row, Anglea near enough to them to hear the crap they were talking. Will was perched in one of his favorite trees near the far end of the arena, sketchbook in hand. It was going to be a fairly relaxing ride for all three of them.

When one of the low talent but advanced ass kissing students asked to join them, James and Rose cringed until they heard K tell her no with a polite smile.

"Not tonight. I'm trying to ride with my kids. I can't stop you from watching, but … no. Just us." James and Rose shared a glance and relaxed a bit. Finally.

Things were going well. The horse K was working with was starting to come along nicely. James was getting his horse to do some of the higher level maneuvers his mother was famous for and Rose's horse was the perfect gentleman.

"Can we take a quick trail ride before it gets too dark?" Rose asked as her horse came to a perfect easy stop, his feet squared up as they should be. K looked to the crowd and the forest before nodding.

"Yeah, it's been a while … might be a good idea," She was concerned about the possibility of Creed being around, but even he couldn't outrun the horses. It would be a simple matter of get Rose to run back with James … and Rose's horse was easily the fastest one there. K rode over to the gate and opened it, standing back as Rose and James rode out of the arena, following them and quickly catching up. They were quietly riding out, the horses raring to go when a _highly _obnoxious overly loud cell phone went off right next to Rose's horses' head at the exact time that someone threw a wad of paper, striking the horse in the neck. He spooked and went almost straight up … but Rose managed to ride it out, though her horse was now getting keyed up quickly.

"Are you alright? I'm not sure we should take him out now, Rosie," K said, but the prospect of missing out on a trail ride with her mother on a night like this was just too much.

"No! No, it's fine, I promise .. just no more ringtones. Really, I just want to take a ride with you." K watched her for a moment as she pleadingly stared back at her.

"Give me ten minutes. Switch with me. I want to make sure he's calm," K ordered. Rose nodded, knowing both of them would feel better when her mother got done with him. She wasn't entirely sure that it wasn't something _she _did wrong that had him reacting that way or not. In her mother's hands, the gelding settled down quickly. They switched back, K now sure that the horse was settled. They made it halfway out to the forest when Rose and James broke into a lope. K quickly joined them and the three horses slipped into a flat out run, all three riders grinning as they flew over the grass toward the trees. They were having a blast … until Rose's horse stepped in a hidden hole and went down.

She was pitched over his head and there were two distinct sickening snaps. K's heart fell into her stomach as she bailed off the horse and ran toward Rose's wreck. The horse had broken his leg and would need to be put down, but K could barely pay attention to it due to the fact that Rose hadn't moved.

James had caught his mother's horse and dismounted, tying both of horses to a tree at the edge of the forest before running back toward his sister. Rose's horse was on the ground screaming but Rose still hadn't moved. James saw what the problem was with the gelding, his leg was twisted out and bone was showing through the badly bleeding broken hide and without asking permission, he quickly cut it throat before closing the gap toward Rose and K, who was at her side, knelt down low.

"She's alright …" was all K had managed to get out before she saw through the crowd of gathering students that Will was snarling and headed straight for them from the other side of the arena. Angela was running next to him in an instant … her perch on the bleachers had made it easy for her to be the first to step in his way. She was talking low, and his ear twitched in her direction, but when she tried to block his path … he simply bashed her aside. The next thing K knew, students were running out of the way and those that weren't were either run over or pushed aside as K slowly stood, ready to try and stop him. She knew he was protective of Rose, but it wasn't until just then that she realized how it might look to him in a totally feral mindset. James' claws were still dripping the horses' blood, not three feet from his unconscious sister, and to Will, it may look as if she was dead. She still hadn't so much as twitched and until K was nearly on top of her, she couldn't see that Rose was breathing.

K crouched low, knowing that even if she'd had a running start, her mass – adamantium laced or no – was not going to be enough to stop him.

"Mom!" James felt trapped between staying with Rose and going to his mother. She suddenly looked so small to him.

"James, stay calm and stick with your sister. Hit the damn com link." James just nodded his head, murmuring 'already did' and pivoted to take a more protective stance over Rose earning a roar from the incoming Will. The lawn was finally clear of students

"Will...come on kiddo, you know me. Rose is fine. She's alright," K spoke slow and calm but Will didn't slow down. She braced for it as she saw it coming … the second his feet left the ground, she gritted her teeth and leaned forward an instant before he tackled her. K was trying to keep her berserk side in check, the feeling of being pinned down pushing her farther than she wanted to go with a kid that she cared about.

"Will!" K popped claw and put the back side of it into Will's shoulder in an effort to keep some distance as the tiger attempted to bite her head off, her feet against his stomach as she tried to push him back, her knees nearly at her shoulders. But the eyes didn't change... her other fist was pressed against Will's chest..."Will snap out of it!" She was trying to use the dull side of her claws as leverage to keep Will at bay but he's just put more weight and pressure as K's arm slowly moved backward and her feet slipped, bringing his teeth closer to her head, one hand full of his claws was embedded into her shoulder pinning her to the ground. She turned her head to the side in an effort to avoid his teeth as he came nearer, the huff of his breath leaving a warm layer of moisture on her skin.

She wasn't going to hurt him. She refused to. Whatever came about, she'd heal. Just as he made to snap at her properly, Colton tackled him off of her.

K took in a deep breath as she suddenly found herself free, Abbey and Angela running to her side as she retracted her claws. Rolling over she saw Will come out of the roll on all fours as Colton rose up to his full height, roaring at his son in an attempt to assert some sort of dominance. But Will wasn't having it, unleashing a roar of his own before the two massive felines went back at it.

"What the hell is going on?" Abbey gasped out to Angela, the look on her face reading clearly that she knew all about this … and it worried her. But Angela didn't answer, wringing her hands as she watched her favorite men in the world fighting, her tail wrapped around her leg self consciously.

The snarling panther and tiger looked like a national geographic death match. Fur and snarls and lots of grappling claws as K stepped back toward Rose. "Did you hit your com?" she asked James as she assessed what appeared to be a broken arm and collar bone on Rose. "We need …. two medical teams."

"I hit it when I heard the break," James said low " I didn't know if it was her or the horse, but when she wasn't moving ..."

"Good," K replied, trying to get Rose to wake up while still keeping a wary eye on the full blown fight for dominance between the felines. Rose would be in pain, but she needed to know if the girl was hurt in any other ways.

She looked over to see Colton with Will barely pinned to the ground when a flash of orange darted in. Will was nearly breaking free of his father, all snarls and claws and a big show of teeth when Greer leaned in close to Will.

Within seconds, it was over. Colton actually had to catch himself from falling forward onto the now totally unconscious black tiger. There was a moment of silence before Colton's growl started up low and dangerous … moments before Henry arrived with assistance in tow.

"Oh dear," Hank breathed out as he began looking Rose over.

"Her horse stepped in a hole at a dead run … threw her clear when he flipped over, but she broke her arm …. collar bone, and I hope that's all," K replied, looking a little green as she worried. "She hasn't woken up yet." Henry gave her a kind smile.

"My dear, she knocked herself out cold. She likely has a concussion, but Tyler will be able to fix her in a jiffy." Rose was starting to stir, moaning at the pain in her arm and shoulder as Henry cracked a vial open under her nose. "Young lady … please look at me," Henry directed and Rose did as she was told, trying not to move too much as he carefully checked her pupils. "What do you remember, Rosie?"

As Henry looked her over, K finally snapped out of it and called up Tyler. Having her conscious certainly helped her ability to think properly. Once she knew Tyler was on the way, she turned her attention to Greer and Colton. Logan was on the scene with Scott, dispersing the stunned students that had stuck around to watch the throwdown. There was an argument brewing and they didn't need witnesses.

"Henry, can you and James take her to the lab? I think I should …. stay." She tipped her head toward the Hanes as she finished her thought. Henry looked past her shoulder, his face tipped toward Rose as he looked up at them before meeting her eyes and nodding. Logan was all but running right for his wife and daughter.

"Let me know what happens. Rose should be fine. She's just banged up a little," he replied quietly, looking up at Logan.

"Thank you Henry," K replied, her shoulders dropping a hair before she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, quickly doing the same to James and Rose just before Logan reached her, half panicked as he took her head in his hands, searching her face. "I'll be down as soon as I can."

The crowd was gone and all that was left now was Greer, Colton, Logan and K. Greer had sent Angela with Will down to the lab for Henry to look over as Logan looked K over carefully, ignoring her protests and tightening his mouth when he saw the blood at her shoulder, but their attention was drawn away from Logan's worries to the brewing storm between the feline couple.

"What did you do?" Colton was fighting the urge to pace as he stood across from his mate.

"I told you, I have it under control." Greer's voice didn't shake as she stood her ground.

"No. You said _he_ had it under control."

"He does."

"Will almost tore K apart today. He could have killed someone."

"But he didn't."

"Right...because **you** were there." Colton put a growl on the word you, taking a step closer to Greer but she didn't crane her neck to look at him, instead keeping her eyes trained on his chest. Something had happened, one second Colton was struggling to prevent Will from eviscerating the other students, who were foolishly trying to come in and help him or get a better look as he barely avoided getting torn open himself...the next moment Greer was whispering something into Will's ear and he was passed out, ready to be hauled off to the infirmary.

"_What did you do?_" Colton all but snarled. Greer just shook her head. "Tell me. What did you do to my son?"

"_Your son_?" Greer took a step back, "I've been the only one that's tried to protect him."

"What do you mean...protect?" Now Greer was showing her first signs of nerves but she remained firm.

"When Will came here after...the incident...Charles put in a safeguard. A way to make sure that Will wouldn't hurt anyone if he lost control," Greer started to explain.

"Xavier...put a...a control..._on Will_?"

"It's not like that. He -"

"I'm gonna kill him." Colton turned towards the mansion but Greer stopped him.

"_It was Will!_" Greer blurted out, stress showing clearly on her face.

"What?"

"It was Will's idea! He _asked_ for the trigger. I told him no...but he begged me. He begged me to help him."

"He was a child. I never would have allowed this," Colton growled out. "_You _never should have allowed it."

"It was the best way for him to handle it at the time. He just needs it reinforced … or altered." Greer was trying to make up for it now, pleading for Colton to understand."

"No, it's time you let us work with him," K said clearly, the other three adult ferals turning to look at her. "Don't even try to argue with me on this, Greer. Logan and I can help him get control, and when he loses it, we can both take the damage."

"No …. he doesn't need -"

"Yes. He does. You were taught to control it – he can't do it without training. If he could, he would have by now," K replied.

"No," Greer growled.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Logan countered, his arms uncrossing as he stepped up next to his wife.

"I know what type of control you're talking about and that isn't 'control'," Greer was adamant.

"What the hell are you talking about – What he's doing now … relying on a trigger – that's not real control. That's the beginning stages of … of something much worse," Logan argued.

"When we go feral...we do exactly that. We lose ourselves – our humanity and we become our worst selves."

"Greer, I thought you got over all this ..." Logan started to say, but Greer held her hand up to him.

"I've let Will train and fight. I know what kind of world my kids are walking into in, I'm not an idiot. But I will not allow them to become the things that the world thinks they are."

"What exactly does the world think we are?" K asked, her stance one that read all sass. "Please tell me what _you_ think we are."

"Don't pretend you know what I'm talking about K. Don't even try it. All of our kids are targets of one organization after another but you don't need to be worried about some idiot mistaking your children for the next thing they want to hang on their fucking wall."

"No, I need to be worried that they're going to end up like us ... carting around some damned metal and turned into a freakin' memoryless robot that kills on command with no remorse and no soul. We all have unique issues with trying to protect our kids. But that isn't what I'm asking, Greer. I'm asking what _you_ think. I don't care about what they think. I never have. I want to know how you see us. What are we? All of us? Are we really that bad? Are the antis right?" Logan fell silent as Greer processed that K hadn't used a nickname. That _never _happened.

"Of course they're not right. That's my point. Logan loves you, and you love him. He rides motorcycles and smokes awful cigars. K, you love horses and …. rope. I'm neurotic and shop too much. But when we go feral...we lose all of that. We aren't those people anymore."

"Speak for yourself," K returned.

"Tigger, if that was true, if we lost ourselves that much no one would be safe. That's not the case. It doesn't matter how far I am – K, the kids, _you – _the people we consider family. They're safe. They don't get hurt _because we have control._ But it wasn't always like that. There was a time when I was just as bad or _worse_ than Will is now on keeping it focused. If you ignore it, someone will die, and I'd really rather it not be my daughter."

"You weren't there...you didn't _see_ it," Greer started shaking her head, her arms wrapped around herself. "That wasn't him...that isn't my boy."

"But I was there. I saw it," K countered. "You didn't see this one, Greer. Not until Colton was already there. He needs the help."

"We can make sure he gets a handle on it – I helped you once," Logan said quietly. "When you let me."

"Logan, I can't … how can you be sure it'll work? What if he loses it anyhow? What if it's Angela...or Rose or ..."

"Don't you trust me?" Logan asked, searching her face for whatever it was that he thought was missing.

"Of _course_ I do."

"No, you don't." Logan replied with a tone that positively split her heart.

"Logan," she was torn and now on the brink of tears.

"Greer," Colton cut in, "Will needs to learn control. _Real_ control that comes from him. How he chooses to use that control is up to him. It always was. It's the only way."


	37. Know Your Ferals

_A/N - KJAX, Retro, Shinn, Scruffy! LOVE you guys for the great and speedy reviews! Danke! _

_Don't fret. Will is a pretty level headed guy, most of the time, I think. And Rose? Well, it's going to take a LOT to shake Rosie. She's tough. _

* * *

Rose was in pain, but it really didn't last too long once they got into the lab. Hank gave her an IV and a dose of strong painkillers before Tyler rushed in – having left a class a hair early just to help her. He didn't ask what happened until Hank had gotten the X-Rays developed and up on the board.

"What's your diagnosis, Tyler?" Hank asked … always taking the opportunity to teach where he could, and frankly, feeling guilty that he'd had to leave a class early.

"Middle third clavicle fracture and compound fracture on the right humerus," Ty answered without skipping a beat. "You'll have to set it before I heal it though, or she's going to have a lump."

"Right in one, young man," Henry replied before making sure Rose was properly medicated. James cringed as he watched them work on her …. Rose looking more like a rag doll than anything as Hank pulled the arm so that the broken bone lined up right, Ty's hand on her arm, his eyes closed until he could 'feel' that the bone fragments were lined up right. Within a few minutes, Rose was fully healed … broken bones and concussion too.

"What about Will … does he need a little help too?" Ty asked, already walking toward the unconscious feral.

"No, William is fine. He's just sleeping it off – to the best of my estimations," Hank said quietly before turning to Angela "Unless you know more about his condition that you might care to tell me?"

"No, he'll be fine when he wakes up," Angela said quietly, though she was unintentionally doing a perfect imitation of her mother – her arms wrapped around her middle while her tail twitched nervously. Hank watched her for a moment, unconvinced that there wasn't more to the story.

"Well, in that case, I'd have to recommend that you go about your evening. I will watch over him, young lady." Angela started to protest, but Hank was firm in sending both her and James out of the lab.

Once the doors closed behind them, James turned to her, but she was already rushing off.

"Angie – HEY. I wanna talk to you," James called out, running to catch up.

"Not now, James …. I don't have anything to say," she replied.

"I just want to know how long this has been an issue … clearly you knew. Hey! Why didn't you tell me?" James asked, grabbing her arm so she would look at him. He didn't look angry, but she just wanted to escape.

"There's nothing to tell, so just _drop it_, alright?" she barked back, yanking her arm from his grip before glaring at him. James stopped cold.

"Fine. Consider it dropped. I won't bother you again," he returned icily, spinning on his heel and stomping off the other way. She glared at his back for a split second before storming off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Rose woke up before Will, and after a thorough check up with Hank and Tyler, and half a dozen questions as to why Will was there at all, she was unceremoniously released to her big sister. "Go ahead, Abbey … I'm just going to wait for Will to wake up," Rose said with a stretch.

"Are you sure? You don't know what happened …. he freaked out," Abbey told her, watching her in a manner that reminded Rose strongly of their mother.

"You must have it wrong."

"No, Rosie. He hit Angie and tried to shred Mom. Something happened and …. well, he hasn't woke up yet." Rose looked horrified for his sake.

"Then yeah, I'm staying. Go on. I'll be fine. If he lost it, he's probably going to need a friendly face when he wakes up. You and James always have." Her sister gave her a look but could find no good reason to argue, so she simply left her with Uncle Blue.

Rose got herself comfortable, and after a little while simply pulled her cell phone out and started playing games, kicking her feet up on a nearby chair and settling in. Her parents came, checked in on her, and Will, and after a very brief discussion agreed with her and left her. When Will's parents came through shortly after, Greer was shocked at Rose's reaction, but also didn't argue, leaving when Colton pulled her away. It wasn't until her battery was nearly dead that she got tired of waiting.

"You know Will, just because I'm not feral doesn't mean I can't tell when someone is pretending to sleep." She watched as he let out a breath and opened his eyes. "Good, I didn't want to pinch you but if you made me wait until my cell died I would have pinched the living hell out of you."

He had hoped to simply wait her out, but obviously that didn't work at all. He should have known that _all _Howletts were incurably stubborn.

"Did I kill anyone?" Will asked, stress showing easily on his features, his muscles tensed.

"No, of course not," Rose replied opening her mouth to continue, but he cut her off.

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"Well – yes, but it was my mom. It wasn't bad and she healed up in no time. Really. She swore she was fine. She's gotten much worse drinking with Dad."

"Yea..." Will rolled into a seated position so that his back was to Rose. Well, he hadn't killed anyone. _Yay for me, _he thought to himself. "I take it everybody knows what happened..."

"Honestly? No. I only know what Abbey told me. I don't really know who saw – her focus was on me – and you. And I was _hoping _that _you_ would tell me what happened."

Will didn't say anything, but the ears dropping and tail curling was answer enough for someone as observant as Rose.

"Whenever you're ready, Will. I know this is tough for you, I get it. I've seen almost everyone in my family flip out at least once. It happens. Just – don't hide from me. I may not be as good a tracker as the rest of my family, but you really don't want me chasing you down," Rose said sagely. "I _can_ get mean sometimes." Will turned around slowly, eying Rose as if he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

"Aren't - wait...you're not breaking up with me?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not like me anymore? What? I'm suddenly not good enough since I'm not feral too? Because I still like you as much as I did before … whatever it was happened out there."

"Are _you_ not good enough?" Will's mind couldn't even wrap around what Rose was saying. "Rose you're amazing. You're smart and beautiful and you handle a gun top of your class and I'm … this."

"You're what?"

"The giant animal that tried killing your mother for one."

"Are you new here? I've spent my whole life around ferals flipping out over next to nothing. You just need to learn how to control it – or focus it. With as hard as you work at stuff like this, you'll get it in no time." She paused as he shook his head.

"I just thought … after what happened … you wouldn't want to even see me no less be seen _with_ me." Will's eyes fell back the ground as his tail draped on the floor.

"Um … hello. Have you SEEN my parents flip out? James or Abbey? It happens. Part of being feral."

"Rose you don't -"

"Let me ask you … what were you doing? Abbey said you were running for me. Why?" Will stopped talking and took half a step back.

"Will … what were you doing? What do you remember?" Will had his eyes on the floor as he tried.

"I was … drawing in the tree. You were riding out with your mom and James … you were laughing, and your hair was flying behind you. It looked effortless. I looked down to change pencils and I heard it."

"You heard what?" Rose was as interested in what had happened seeing as how the entire event was blank. All she could remember was heading out on her horse from the barn and waking up on the ground … and even that was fuzzy, but she resisted the temptation to peek into his memory. She needed him to tell her his point of view, not just pick it out of his head for him.

"A snap … two snaps," Will closed his eyes as he tried to keep his focus, "I couldn't see you anymore so … I jumped down and started walking towards the noise … they said they saw you fall and that someone thought you were dead." Will swallowed hard and started taking deeper breaths, "I started running … I think … I saw James and there was blood … I knew it was crazy but my brain didn't want to work right. I tried listening for your heart but there was too much noise and then K got in my way and -"

He stopped talking … stopped breathing all together for a moment when Rose launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Will … it's alright. I get it. You were trying to protect me," she squeezed him harder, burying her face into his neck for a moment. "It's OK."

"That wasn't it..." Rose loosened her grip and took a better position to get a look at him, her brows wrinkling together again.

"I was supposed to protect you Rose...and I didn't...I let you get hurt..."

"But it was a fluke thing. The horse stepped in a hole. There was no way to prevent it. It just ... happened. But if you really want to place blame, I probably shouldn't have been running the horse like that. It was my own dumb fault." Will just shook his head.

"I don't want to lose you Rose."

"And you think pushing me away is a smart move? You don't want to lose me ... I still want to be with you. So, if you want me happy, how about you just ... I don't know, enjoy it?" Will showed just a hint of a smile.

"And how can I make you happy?"

"Don't hide from me. Do what you need to in order to get control and gimmie a damn kiss already."

Hank slowly closed the door before heading down the hallway with a chuckle. He had been so engrossed in his chart that he caught himself only when he had just opened the door. And what he had almost interrupted well … it wouldn't have been what he would have prescribed but if it got his patients back to their normal teenagerly selves … he wasn't going to be picky over the methods. Besides, he knew they were both trustworthy enough not to do anything overly stupid in the lab.

"Did you hear that?" Will popped his head up and turned towards the door, positive he had heard something.

"It was just Uncle Blue leaving. Don't worry. He's just minding his own business."

* * *

Training with Will had to be a little more … mental than physical to start. Logan made a point to spend a fair amount of time trying to coax the kid to relax. Breathe … the right way, and to trust himself. That was the hardest part. For the first few days, Logan could see he was really just going through the motions, but there wasn't too much he could do without the Danger Room operational. Not without putting people at risk, or causing the boy undue embarrassment. Working with teenagers could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. So self conscious.

"Sweetheart," Logan said late one morning after another meditation session. Logan had considered the morning a success, but it still left him wanting to do more, "Motivate him."

"Who? Will?" K asked, a curious look on her face as Logan shook his head.

"No. Stark. Get him to fix the damn room. He's torn it up enough that Forge won't touch it without the new parts and I can't do a thing with that kid right now. He's just like his mother and he just can't believe it can be done. We need to show him."

"When you say motivate … "

"Just get him working faster. Kick his ass if you think that'll work." His eyes were twinkling at the suggestion, his mental picture one of Stark begging for mercy as she beat him down. She just stared at him for a moment.

"Kicking his ass will just make him hand it off to someone slower. You want me to flirt." Logan shook his head slowly as he set his mug down and slipped his hands around her waist.

"Never said that."

"You were thinking it."

"Just talk him into working faster."

"_Yo__u_ talk him into working faster."

"Is this you tellin' me that you _enjoy_ your private time with Stark while I'm in class?" Her mouth dropped open and he just smirked at her.

"Alright, you. Don't … just … " he kissed her just to stop her angry stammering.

"Every day Stark drags his ass is another day that Will might flip. We need the room to work with the boy. You can't get involved until then." She let out a deep breath and nodded.

"I just don't understand why you don't let me do the hazardous jobs. Or why the stuff I gotta do involves cozying up to other men."

"For the record, I didn't say to get friendly with Stark. I said motivate him. And," he let out a deep breath, "I'm still really sorry about even suggesting the thing with Creed. It was a stupid idea." She just stared at him blankly. "What?"

"I just … "

"What?" he looked a little concerned.

"I think I may be hallucinating. You just … did you just – _apologize_?" His response was gruff and instant.

"Oh shut up. I've apologized for that before."

"Yeah, but … that just makes it more special. You already did it once. That means it still really bothers you. You still worry about it."

Her moment of teasing was interrupted by Stark's arrival with crates on crates of new equipment.

"Don't worry, I won't flirt. You're the only one I want to flirt with," K told him with a sly smile. "Besides, it seems that when I try to flirt with other guys, even when I'm _told _to, it gets me nearly killed."

"Not funny."

"Love you," she returned, leaning forward for what she meant to be a quick kiss that he turned into something more, largely ignoring Stark's protests as he stepped into the kitchen, bitching about lewd and lascivious behavior.

* * *

Angela was hard to find after she and James went around. Once he'd cooled off, he really wanted to talk to her. He'd given Angie her space, but all it did for him was draw up more questions. He knew, even if it wasn't being talked about yet, that Will's last snarl before he tackled K was meant for him, not K and now he wanted to find out exactly what it was that had Will scrambling to tear he and his mother apart. He understood the protective drive … but he didn't have much experience with the total berserk, snarling beastie side of his mild mannered friend or what in the world triggered it. It's not like he hadn't seen Rose fall off a horse before. But no one was talking about it. His father had taken up time meditating with Will, and his mother was carefully watching the two of them while they did so, clearly gauging Will. But no one had told him or Abbey jack squat about anything.

The whole fiasco had left a sour taste in his mouth.

The fact that Angela had seemed half angry with him when he did try to approach her… frankly it pissed him off. So a few days later when she finally did try to sit by him one morning acting as if nothing had happened and all was well, James had enough.

"You ready to tell me now?" he asked, no fire in his voice, as he honestly thought that maybe she just needed to cool off – gain some distance from the event. But her answer only riled him.

"Tell you what?" She asked, looking at him as if he was insane. The growl that tore from deep in his chest was instant. His switch was flipped so quickly, she simply wasn't expecting such a strong reaction from him as he just shook his head, standing quickly. He picked up and walked off without giving her a glance – no more acknowledgment than he gave to the growing flock of girls that had been continually harassing him. She looked a little put out, upset already with all that was going on within her family … she really didn't need James acting like an ass to her on top of it all, but … that's exactly what was happening. Of course, he thought she was being an ass too. It was the beginning of a vicious circle.

To make matters worse, the Danger Room was still out of commission until Stark fixed the board. It had left all of the ferals without a safe, private, and convenient outlet and tensions were rising among them because of it.

Monday morning it was almost a welcome sight to see the billionaire savant show up, wearing jeans and ready to work, looking for K.

"Hey there little Greer … where is the lady Wolverine? We have a whole day of work to do," Stark said with a friendly smirk. She was relieved to see him, knowing that his arrival meant that progress would be made on the Danger Room.

"She should be down. Have some coffee while you wait, I'm not going after her," Angela returned. It had been a while since she'd been around the elder Stark, though Howard was a laugh riot when he got going, and he was working in close concert with Forge so the younger Stark had made a bit of a habit of getting all of the old Avengers Academy students laughing. Tony pulled a face, getting a smile from her.

"Yeah … I don't think anyone wants to_ interrupt _them. Are they still acting like um …. " he paused, not sure how blue he could go with the teenager.

"Rabbits? Yes. If that's what you were going to ask … yes. Very much like rabbits."

"Hmm. Well. Let me ask you something … you're an honest sort of kid aren't you? I mean … Howard seems to like you. You don't think he looks _younger_ than me, do you?"

"Who? Howard?"

"No, Logan … I mean … I know he's Methuselah's little brother, but … he still _looks _older than me, doesn't he?" Stark asked as Angela smiled. Tony's vanity was well known. K must have pushed his buttons the last time he was there.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Stark," Angela laughed, "I'd be happy to tell Howard you're here … if you want to see him," She offered as she stood up.

"Would you please? I'll be in the control booth. Got to be some way I can embarrass him before I go." She smiled at him again, laughing to herself before slipping off to class. Thank God for Iron Man. He got a laugh out of her that she desperately needed and with a little luck, the Danger room would be operational soon. No need to slip out for another illegal shopping trip or try and talk to James any time soon.

Moments after Angela left, James made his way into the kitchen. Tony stopped and looked him up and down. It had been quite a while since he'd been this close to the young man … and he was surprised to find himself looking at him eye to eye.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that you look exactly like a normal _human sized_ version of your father, I would question your parentage," Tony said frankly as the teenager leaned against the counter, coffee mug raised to his lips.

"Like I've never heard that before," James grumbled.

"Seriously. Where did the height come from … how tall are you?"

"Not quite six feet."

"That is messed up. Especially considering your parents are nearly midgets." James just shook his head and rolled his eyes, quickly going back to his coffee before … oh damn. Too late. Tony turned his head to the sound of giggles when the dozen or so girls stepped into the kitchen in a pack.

"See ya later, Mr. Stark. I can't stick around," James said his eyes darting toward the girls warily as me made to step out, clearly irritated at their appearance but Tony caught his arm and stepped in close, quickly taking advantage of James' hearing.

"Hey … wait a minute. Why are you running off so quick. That flock of girls is here for _you_," Tony pointed out.

"I noticed. They won't take no for an answer either. They're just … they're too damn pushy for me." Tony whipped his head over to look at the girls, sizing them up before looking back to James.

"Pushy is a good thing sometimes. Let them fight over you. Just give 'em what they want and walk away. You don't have to date them …. I never did when I was anywhere near your age." The look on James' face shifted as he shook his head. "Your father never did either … well, not until your mom came along anyhow." The young man looked very uncomfortable as he looked down at his coffee.

"Neither one of you had to live under the same roof with your good time girls," James returned. "That kind of thing just doesn't work here too well."

"Then have some fun, blow off some steam and come to the Avengers Academy," Tony offered. "Might be good to get away from everyone." James met his eyes quickly. "You've been through a lot in the past few months, kiddo. Might be good to get some distance and you'd be among friends." Stark watched him as he clearly was considering him. "Don't' worry about your folks. I'll handle them if you want to go." James just drew his brows together and shook his head lightly.

"I ah … I gotta think about that," James said quietly.

"Good. _Good._ You do that. Think it over. Talk to Parker about it. He'd love to have you in his classes, I'm sure of it. Take your time, the offer remains open," Tony said with a little smile as he clapped James on the shoulder before he raised his voice. "Now … run off. I don't want to get in trouble for you being late to class and I have an appointment with a very important client." He watched James head down the hall, and moments later, the flock of admirers followed on his heels. He shook his head. Poor boy had no idea what he could do. He'd gone beyond the trifecta … tall, dark, and handsome … and added that feral magnetism to the mix to boot. The boy could be unstoppable with women if he chose to tap into it.

He turned to fix himself a cup of coffee while he waited, aware that K sometimes ran a hair late if Logan knew he or Thor was coming … some feral thing. But, he didn't have to wait too long for his liaison. "I can fix my own coffee, Tony," K said quietly just over his shoulder, startling him. He knew the kitchen was empty when he'd turned to pour himself a cup. It was unnerving when she seemed to simply materialize behind him, nearly making him spill the precious nectar.

"Jesus … why do you need to sneak up on me like that?" he asked. It was something she liked to do from time to time – if nothing else, because he didn't like it when she showed a little of her feral side outside of the battle field as a gentle reminder to him to watch his back.

"Just like to see you squirm sometimes," she returned with a smirk. "And, well … I'm getting a little tense without my daily ass kicking session."

"Well, the board should up and operational today. In fact, if you don't spend the morning torturing me, we might even be able to test it this afternoon."

"Oh good … dibs," K said with a grin, pouring herself a cup before playfully taking Tony's arm. "Lets get this show on the road, mister." In spite of himself, he had to smile as K _almost_ snuggled up to him. At any rate, it certainly got him working quicker.

* * *

The next day after classes, James considered all that Stark had said as he ran through the forests of the estate. Since his fight with Angela, he'd abandoned his mother's request to only travel in pairs, refusing to stick around someone who he felt didn't trust him. It didn't matter that much when Abbey pointed out that the incident that had started all of this was years in the past …. or the fact that what Will and his family were dealing with now was just an attempt to teach him how to handle what the Howlett kids had been taught since birth.

He took it personally that Angie wouldn't talk to him about it, and he was feeling a bit restless from no danger room time and shortened training sessions with his father while Logan meditated with Will. He almost wanted someone to attack him in the forest. But, as was usually the case, the one time he wanted a fight, he returned to the mansion unharmed.

Except of course for the reaming out he received from Colton. All it really did was cement some of what Stark had said to him. Maybe there were just too damn many ferals around this place. The whole time Colton was dressing him down, James was growling. He didn't mean to … it just … came out.

Colton wasn't impressed at his defiance and he needed this message to get through. The young man simply wasn't getting it.

James' surprise was overtaken by his training and he blocked the first fist and deflected the second...it was the third that came under the second where Colton simply powered through his block, as he pushed him back and slammed him against the wall.

"You think this is a game?" Colton snarled at him.

"Let me go!" James snarled in return, as he twisted expertly out of the hold, only to find his arm wrenched high behind his back and his face against the wall as Colton slammed him into the wall, knocking the wind out of him and pinning him tightly with his forearm at the back of James' neck. James refused to speak any more, just growling low, tense and angry. Colton watched the teen, taking into consideration the stubborn streak that the whole family possessed before simply releasing him and taking a step back. James hit the ground and spun into a crouch, clearly livid.

"Outside. Fifteen minutes," Colton directed, cool and in control. James almost told him to shove it. But then he'd have his father on his ass for being disrespectful. He didn't want to slip in his training to be a samurai, and part of that meant respecting his elders. Grudgingly he straightened up and nodded, forcing himself to breathe deeper, draw it back in. Colton watched him for a moment and turned to leave when he realized James was back to simply frustrated, the anger totally dissipated. The young man took a few more deep breaths with his eyes closed before rolling his shoulders and jogging up the stairs to change. He barely gave Will a look as he went about his business, ignoring him completely before rushing back down the stairs. When he stepped outside, he was only marginally surprised to see Angela waiting there with her father. Of course. He tightened the corners of his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her.

Angela, was returning the glare, ears pinned and tail twitching, her teeth bared ever so slightly. If they weren't facing such an incredible problem with their safety, Colton would have found a lot of humor in how much the two looked alike when ticked off. How James could pull off that look without the tail and ears, he just didn't understand. Maybe their mutations were closer than Colton had given them credit. They stood side by side, but with a good eight feet of space between them, both of them with their arms crossed and refusing to look at each other. That was all it really took to get Colton focused on chewing them both out.

"You two are acting like children. You were paired together. You are responsible _together._ It doesn't matter that you're mad at each other … this … this isn't some science project that you can just switch partners on," Colton growled out low before turning to his daughter. "I know _damn well _that you saw him leave to go running alone – and you should have gone after him. Just like I know that _you_," he snarled toward James who was just staring forward, "saw her take off to shop without permission or an escort." James' eyes darted over toward Angela guiltily, and he was a little surprised to find that she was glancing at him in the same manner, both of them losing some of the tension in their stances as they let it sink in.

"I know the danger room is down, but I _thought _I'd made it clear that the danger room isn't the only place to practice. You _do know _that there are far more risks outside of it than in, or did you just waste my time with all the training I put into you both?" They both hung their heads. "Now, whatever your problem is … put it aside if you can't work it out. You two are stuck together for a while."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," James grumbled to himself. Going with Stark was sounding better and better. But of course, Colton caught it.

"What was that?" he growled out, in the boys' face in an instant.

"Nothing." James said clearly, meeting Colton's eyes. Something about his tone struck Colton. It wasn't just the fact that he clearly had his mother's defiant streak … he meant it. Like he thought he might not have to do as he'd agreed, but rather get into it again, he reined himself in.

"Go inside, I'll figure out what I'm going to do with the two of you later. Be ready." James' eyes fluttered but he nodded his head, leading the way. Angela tried to ask him what he meant, but he flat out ignored her and just booked it upstairs.

"Is everything alright?" K asked from the kitchen, having seen through the window what had transpired.

"Just … teenagers being … teenagers," Colton growled out. It was the best way to describe it. Stark was standing next to him, sweaty with ash and flux smeared across his t-shirt and jeans. Clearly he'd been soldering.

"Anything _I_ can help with? Looked like little Logan and baby Tigra could use a 'mission.'" Stark suggested, making quotation marks in the air on the last word.

"What, a fake run?" K asked, turning to look at Tony suspiciously.

"Well, yeah. They need team work like … now, and frankly the quickest I'll be able to finish up in the Danger Room is the weekend, unfortunately. That little fire was a set back." K snorted out a laugh.

"I want them to do something outside of the Danger Room," Colton interjected. "They're still relying on it too much." K looked between the two men, a doubtful look on her face.

"You're right," K said looking up at Colton, though Tony's sudden leap to help had her suspicious. She made a point to watch him a little closer … her eyes narrowed for an instant and her head whipped to Tony … slight accelerated heart beat. Sharp spike of nervousness in the air suddenly.

She casually took a drink and turned to face Colton, one eyebrow raised and slid her hand up her neck, touching her earlobe for just a second with her thumb and middle finger, her eyes darting to Tony quickly. Colton's eyes narrowed and he tipped his chin down minutely. And suddenly she got a major chill up her spine. She had no idea why she just did that, or how she knew that Colton had it covered. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll catch you later, guys. Colton … are we on for pool?" K asked, hoping the panther would catch her drift … that he'd understand she just really wanted him to clue her in. She didn't need to worry though, he'd caught her momentary adrenaline rush and the quick intake of breath. It was clear she had signaled him on autopilot.

"Of course," he replied easily, his shoulders dropping a hair. "It's Tuesday, after all."

"Tony … Colton can show you out. I gotta get changed before I head to the barn. See you tomorrow." Tony waved as K left, and when he was sure she was gone …

"So … I've got just the thing for these kids," Tony said, leaning across the counter conspiratorially.


	38. Mission Time

_A/N - Shinn, Scruffy, Retro &amp; KJAX ... Thanks for the reviews! See? Reviews make me work faster. ;) _

_Shinn - we'll just have to wait and see what happens. He's on the fence right now. _

_KJAX - yeah that bit with the tailless feral intimidation was fun, right? ;) _

_Alright, it's that time again where I ask you guys who haven't done so to head on over to The Freelancer Collaboration's account and read 'In The End, You Always Kneel' and 'Before You Kneel'. Little reminder that I'm writing for Wolverine and Deadpool over there, and I'd love some reviews on them in that setting. It would make my day. So please ... do me a solid and I'll keep writing fast over here. _

* * *

"So you're sure I'm not crazy? Because, after that … in the kitchen … I was sure I was losing it," K said as she and Colton sat down for a chat with Logan in private.

"I can't speak to the crazy...but you're not losing it," after a moment of shock at the presence of a joke, K grinned. "I'm curious though … how long have you been giving signals like this … is this a new development, or …"

"She's been doing it the whole time we've been together, but a lot of the signals were different from what I knew when I was an operative," Logan answered. "You need to teach me the ones I don't know."

K's face fell. She felt like an idiot, but she knew why Logan hadn't said anything. He just didn't want to trigger her. She started to think back, realizing that there were indeed times she'd signaled him … or he'd signaled her and both responded in kind. She just hadn't put two and two together until she did it toward Colton and gotten a response.

Colton shook his head, "Those signals need to be between you and K. They need to be ones that fall within your normal behavior, otherwise it'll be too easy to pick up...from those that might recognize them. Best you create new ones and leave old memories where they belong." As she let out a shaky breath, Logan took her hand in his with a little squeeze. At least she didn't need programming to get that signal. She dropped her eyes to the ground and just listened as the two men discussed her training – the first time they'd done so in any amount of detail.

Logan had avoided this conversation, but knew they had to have it. Colton knew some of what she'd been trained for, of course. He detailed a bit of what kinds of missions she usually worked on and he included all he felt necessary on individual missions they'd run together, making sure to point out that the other handlers usually had their memories wiped right alongside K when the mission was over. Likely they didn't remember any more than she did. He also pointed out that the handful of missions that she had to run with Creed either went spectacularly well or positively disastrous.

"No shocker there," K grumped. "Wonder who was the impetus in that?"

"Yes, it almost always hinged on if he was feeling professional for the entire mission, or if he got too friendly," Colton answered. "You will be happy to know you never flirted with him – even when ordered to. The best you could muster for him was … insolent tolerance."

"At least I didn't lead him on."

"You said almost always …." Logan prompted. Colton sighed with a fond smirk on his face.

"The first mission they gave her a gun to use, she shot him in the face as soon as the mission was over. He got exactly two steps into the safe zone and she just unloaded on him. They had to change the firearms protocol in her handling because of that." Logan gave her a look, his eyebrow raised as she looked back at him, her chin resting on her fist.

"What? Like you never wanted to do that?" He grinned and kissed her.

"Only every time I ever laid eyes on him."

"While I have you ... about James, he and Angela ..."

"Needs something to do before they do something stupid. K gave me the short and long of it already," Logan cut across, referencing the tiff between Angela and James. "Don't get him killed or permanently maimed. And keep me in the loop." Colton nodded. Good enough for him. The mission was going to happen later one way or another. Having Logan and K on board for it would only make it easier for all of them.

* * *

James and Angela met in the hangar, as they were told, both of them in their training uniforms – James' was well worn while Angela's looked as if she kept it pressed next to her gowns. Neither spoke as they simply waited for Colton to show and give them direction. When he did show, he barely spoke, simply making his way to the mini jet on the far side of the hangar.

Both teens noted the fact that he was dressed in his tactical gear and shared a look before they followed quickly, strapping into their seats before Colton fired up the engines. They had no idea where they were headed, but judging by the look on their faces, they felt they were prepared.

Mid flight Angela slid her eyes over to James and was a little shocked to see him almost looking like he was asleep, eyes closed and his head lightly touching the headrest. But then she realized his breathing was perfectly even and slow. He was meditating in preparation. When the engines changed pitch, indicating a descent, his eyes finally opened and he looked totally different to Angela and perfectly ready for whatever came in front of him. She couldn't help but smirk a little … in training, usually she was the calm and collected one.

Tony Stark was there to greet them when they landed, looking grim. "Are you sure you can trust these two to help you? I was really expecting their parents," Tony said, looking them both up and down as if they were no where near up to snuff.

"They'll complete the objective," Colton replied, the tiniest growl to his words.

"Sure they will. Alright, fine. You guys need to get in to this address. There is a device … it's … well … it just needs to be removed from where it is now. If I tell SHIELD or even the Avengers … it's - well, let's just leave it at it's best that no one else knows that this particular invention exists outside of theory. Technically, I haven't turned in the patents that prove this kind of tech is even possible." James raised an eyebrow in question and he and Angela shared a look.

Not the strangest thing they'd ever heard of Stark doing … but still. It seemed odd.

"What does it do?" James asked and Tony froze his mouth half opened.

"It's an integral part of a weapon. That's all you need to know," he replied. "You're too young to know any of this even exists." James didn't growl or argue as both Angela and Colton expected, instead just nodded once and recrossed his arms looking totally relaxed. Tony watched the movement carefully. He had honestly expected growling at least. Logan would have given him a hard time.

After a few last minute notes, the three ferals headed out, Colton on point and James taking up slack with Angela in the middle. When they made their way up to the building, Colton was clear with his directions.

"This is a high security target. I'm not talking about simple alarms either. Expect lasers and guard dogs, armed men and the entire place is rigged with traps. This is not a trial run. Go to your mark and retrieve the device. Keep your coms on so I can tell you if you need to do anything else." The two of them nodded and in a flash, took off over the fence and toward the massive office building. They did exactly as trained, silently infiltrating the complex. Apex followed them at a distance until he knew they were where they needed to be.

He knew they'd run into no human interference.

Inside the complex, the two teenagers operated as a team, flawlessly and silently. They slipped past the laser trip wires, the pulse rifles and cybernetic attack dogs. The pressure plates and temperature sensitive triggers were like childs play for them. James employed the training his father had given him while Angela relied on her natural talents, silently stopping only when they were outside of the room they'd needed.

Angela worked the lock system, bypassing the bio key and cracking it open. Once they stepped inside, the door clicked shut and locked. Suddenly both of them realized that they'd either miscalculated or they weren't told the whole story.

"Get the device and get out. James, get your thumb drive and do everything I tell you to. That lock means you have two minutes to finish the job." James remained calm as Angela worked the lock on the safe holding the device while James followed the instructions Colton was rapidly muttering into his earwig.

Initially, he had wondered why Colton had given him the drive. He didn't question it then, and he wasn't questioning it now. His fingers danced along the keyboard and as soon as the data transfer ended a window popped up asking if he wanted to engage the virus. He pulled he thumb drive and hit enter as Angela finally cracked the safe. Not two seconds after she removed the device, an explosion rocked the building.

"Dad –," Angela said unsurely. None of them had been told anything about explosives.

"Get out. Now," he growled out. They both heard the sound of Colton running through their earwigs, but when they tried the door they couldn't budge it.

Another explosion rattled them … closer this time. James looked around the room wildly while Angela tried to make the door lock work again.

"It won't accept the codes," she growled out, slashing at the unbreakable glass. James gritted his teeth and threw all of his weight into a punch aimed at the window. Angela was ready to protest when she realized that as he made contact, he popped his claws, breaking the glass with a crystalline sound and an odd crack. It was just enough for him to kick the window out, looking a little green – she knew it couldn't have felt good, but she didn't realize what had happened until she saw the claw fragment on the floor with the glass. Both of them clambered out and ran for the exit scenario – lasers and pulse rifles firing at them as they went.

They were almost to their exit point when another explosion went off, knocking James off his feet while Angela braced herself on all fours. Part of a beam fell before he could stand or roll out of the way, striking James in the head and breaking half the bones in his face. Angela pulled him to his feet and got him running again. The sensation of the bones moving on their own accord to heal themselves made him sick to his stomach, the crunching sound wasn't helping him in the least and he still hadn't recovered from breaking off part of a claw. She kept one hand on his arm as they ran, she could tell by the look on his face that he was still a bit dazed. They made their exit as the last explosive went off, reducing the building to little more than a pile of concrete, steel, and dust … lots of dust. All of it engulfed in flames.

Unable to breathe, the two of them made their way toward the extraction point, only to find a relieved looking Colton waiting for them.

"Let's go," Colton said quietly as the sirens started up in the distance, they needed to be far from the building before the authorities arrived.

When the trio found themselves back with Stark, he looked … proud. More so when Angela handed him the device.

"You guys did really well. Nice work," he said with a grin as he slapped his arm across James' shoulder, chuckling a little. Colton watched the gesture carefully. He and James met eyes, but not a word was spoken before Stark leaned in and whispered something to James, but it was lost in the wind and the sirens for Colton and Angela. James didn't acknowledge Starks' comment as Tony grinned broadly and squeezed his shoulder. "Alright then. See you guys tomorrow. I should be able to have the board fixed by Saturday. This was just what I needed. Thanks."

"Wait … that was for the board?" James asked, looking at Tony as if he was crazy.

"Well, yeah. You didn't think I'd really send a couple of teenagers after an unpatented weapons component. You two needed a kick in the pants, and I wanted to see if you could get out of the building before it blew up. Nice work. Really," Tony replied turning and walking away from them.

James narrowed his eyes and started to open his mouth but thought better of it. Once they were airborne and well on their way, Colton finally spoke.

"Do you have the thumb drive?" he asked without turning his head.

"Yes," James replied, reaching for his pocket.

"Hold onto it for now. We'll cover intel when we get back." James froze, his eyebrows drawing together tighter this time. "No questions until we're in the debriefing room." The two teenagers shared a look of confusion … the first semi calm agreement they'd had in over a week.

* * *

Once inside the ready room, Colton opened his airgap laptop and put his hand out for the thumb drive. James had it waiting for him. Minutes ticked by while Colton looked through the contents. James paced and Angela leaned against the wall, the thump of her tail marking the time.

"This was a set up the whole time. You planned this with him didn't you?" James asked, arms crossed as he glared at Colton.

"Yes. You two needed to blow off some steam together. Nothing works better to get your head on straight than a close call," Colton said calmly, though he glossed over the fact that Stark failed to mention explosives and he was a bit ticked off about it. Judging from the amount of blood on James that little stunt very well could have gone badly.

"Why the hell did you have us hack into that system if the whole thing was just a big game?"

"Because, I needed to get access to Tony's network without him knowing about it," Colton's brow lowered as he looked at James, who at the moment looked livid with Colton. It was a look he was used to seeing on Logan. "I'm guessing he's been telling you all kinds of wonderful things about how you should abandon Xaviers and go to his school instead, hasn't he?" James looked a little flustered as he shifted uncomfortably and Angela's mouth dropped.

"You can't really be considering it, are you?" she asked, but James didn't answer as he turned his back to her. "James … You'd leave your sisters?"

"They don't need me," He said quietly.

"But Stark does," Colton said, catching the look of disapproval on James' face. He rotated the screen, "and this is why." James blinked hard, his whole body language changed as he leaned forward, his lips parting just a hair, looking so much like Logan for a moment that it was simply eerie.

"What the hell is this?" James breathed out, reading quickly as he began to scan through the files that Stark had compiled on him. The notes were extensive – and creepily accurate. He knew it had to be recent because he'd even had a notation on his height … something the billionaire had asked about not two days earlier. A small shudder of nerves ran through him as SHIELD came to mind...

"It's exactly what it looks like, James. You two both need to start looking at the world a little more realistically. You are _assets._ Even to those that call themselves your friends – you're an asset. The only choice you have in this is how you handle it. You can choose to be a part of the big game – play along or fight it. That much is up to you right now, but _you need to make a choice_ or someone will make it for you."

"Really. What the hell is this? Why does he have this? These aren't plans for a suit, so what the hell …"

"No. But they're not plans to bond Adamantium to your entire skeleton either, and I know there is at least one file just like that with notes for that process in someone's hands." James just stared at the screen for a moment. "What did Stark offer you?" Colton's tone was clearly curious. There was a pause and instantly Colton knew it had to be a damn good offer.

"Pretty much anything I want."

"You're not going to go, are you?" Angela was sure that the night's discovery was enough for him to be convinced to at least stick it out.

"I don't know." Both felines paused, watching him as he tried to figure it out, the new information screwing with James' mental scales.

"James … there are reasons we _left _Avengers Academy," Angela said, looking concerned for him, but he just shook his head. Colton saw that for James, it just wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Go, clean yourselves up. Don't talk about what we found with anyone."

"What about my parents? There was nothing in there about Rose or Abbey, Should I tell them what you found?"

"It's up to you what you tell your parents about what _we _found." James nodded and turned to leave, walking with his eyes on the ground all the way to the elevator. He'd just pushed the button for the ground floor when Angela slipped in with him just before the doors closed. She barely waited to try and talk to him.

"Hey … tonight was …"

"Yeah."

"So … you wanna go grab a burger? It's not too late for that place in Salem Center."

"As long as you don't mind riding on the back of the Harley."

"Your Dad's letting you take it out now?" she asked, shocked that Logan would let him. James gave her a crooked grin.

"Nope." She returned the smile … either James was finally coming around or he had a death wish.

"Twenty minutes?" she asked, already mentally picking out what to wear. James just nodded in agreement.

* * *

He was showered, dried off and dressed in fifteen minutes. He double checked everything on the bike when the door swung open and Angela stepped out in a full high fashion biker babe ensemble, head to toe leather, her hair pulled back and restrained properly. And he grinned.

"You really do have an outfit for everything, don't you?" Angela smirked right back.

"You really think you can ride this thing?" she teased as James' grin stretched wider, his eyebrow quirking up.

"Just try not to fall off," Angela's smile now matched her partner as she slid in behind him, her hands wrapping around his middle.

"You try to keep your mind on the road, now," she teased and he chuckled as he started the engine.

"Don't get too grabby with me and we'll be just fine," he replied. She just started giggling to herself as he kicked it into gear and they slipped down the drive, opening it up as they hit the road for town.

* * *

The ride to Salem Center was exhilarating. James had taken the bike out before, but usually Logan was on the pan head riding along side him. He didn't bother telling Angie this was the first ride with a passenger.

They ate their meal mostly in silence, though it didn't escape either of their notice when they spotted a few girls from school giving them the eye from the counter. The rumor mill would be in full swing by morning. Not that either really cared. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, a little concerned about how he was thinking lately.

"You're not really thinking about going with Stark, are you?" she asked, more concerned when he didn't meet her eyes.

"Yeah. I don't know. Tonight put a different angle on it, that's for sure," he replied quietly. Too quietly. He really was seriously considering it.

"But you know he wants to use you."

"Yeah, but if your dad's right … so does everyone else," he said, shaking his head a little. "Just looking into all the options. It's not like I'm the smart one of the group." She dropped her hands onto her lap, looking at him in disbelief.

"Is this some kind of self pity bullshit? Because you're smart, James. You just don't try in class."

"I don't know. Maybe. Don't listen to me. Just fulla shit anyhow, right?" he gave her a weak smile and leaned his head on his hand, elbow on the table, finally meeting her eyes for the first time since they got there.

"It'll be interesting to see Stark's notes on you after tomorrow," she said, trying to show him the right path … which would mean staying at Xaviers. He just nodded. He wondered how he stacked up to the recruits at the Avengers Academy. He knew most of those kids hadn't received any special training until their high school years, though he had to wonder how much his father had taught him, and what was 'normal' for a kid his age to know. He'd bet there weren't many with a real ambition to learn the samurai ways though. Almost as if she was reading his mind, she interrupted his thoughts.

"You won't be able to train with your dad if you go – that means no samurai stuff." Angela leaned onto the table, eyes challenging. James had been training with his father to be a samurai since Vanessa had died at least. James just shrugged.

"Yeah, but they have Danny Rand. Could learn K'un lun. Go back to work with Dad when I'm not in school."

"He's boring as hell. You don't want to work with him."

"Uncle Pete's there."

"He dumbs everything down so the students will like him."

"Hawkeye's would be easy."

"Only if you like playing with sticks and string." He didn't bother telling her he knew all of that already – most of it had come into play with the samurai training, instead he just remained quiet, knowing now that she wanted him to stay, even if she didn't outright say it.

"I might have to go." She scoffed, leaning back with her arms crossed. "Really. If we need a better tap into Stark's system – a disgruntled former Xavier's student would be perfect."

"And they'd know it was you." He shrugged.

"You really think Stark isn't rigging the board? Forge is already going over it with a fine toothed comb as it goes in. He's found four different bugs and relays that won't come out until Stark is done just because they're too visible. Every piece he puts in is taken apart and reinstalled before he's back the next day. That's why my mom is no where to be seen lately. She's watching him like a hawk to see how it goes together so when they take it apart, to do the final sweep, they can fix it," James told her. She didn't' realize that James had been suspicious of Stark from the beginning. "I may have spent a lot of time with Scott, but I am my father's son." He gestured to his face roughly. "Goes deeper than looks."

"Speaking of … are you … healed?" she asked, looking at him warily.

"Why do I look that bad? Somethin' heal crooked or are you lookin' for a reason to break my face for me again?" he asked with a smirk as he ran his fingers over where his cheekbone had broken earlier.

"No … I mean … you broke a claw. Are you going to be crooked now?" He shook his head.

"I've broken them _off_ before. Didn't say anything to anyone when it happened. Thought I'd be in trouble – you know, somewhere I shouldn't have been in the first place. Doin' stuff I shouldn't have been doing. Turns out they just grow back. I figured I'd have to explain to my father why the hell I didn't have claws anymore. _That _would have been fun." He played with a french fry for a moment before tossing it into his mouth. "If I pop em in the next couple days, it'll be visible, and it'll shred my hand, but … I'm alright. How 'bout you? Thought I smelled some singed fur."

"You must have screwed up your senses when the beam broke your face," Angela took a giant bite of fries, but James noted how she shifted in her seat. A laser had gotten a bit too close, not that anyone would see it or be able to tell. He smirked at the lie until Angela's ears drooped slightly and she suddenly looked just the _slightest _bit uneasy.

"About my brother ..." she looked unsure of what to say.

"Angela, if it's that important to you to keep secrets," he sighed, his mouth tightening as he shook his head. "I'm just – worried for Rosie. That's all. He's not the only one that's snapped."

"No...that's not it. I - it was my fault. All of it." Angela ran a hand through her hair...a nervous habit she had picked up.

"No it wasn't." He looked dead serious.

"I'm not talking about today...I'm talking about Will. If I hadn't been so stupid…" he closed his eyes as he shook his head slightly, reaching across the table to cover her hand with his.

"Listen for once in your life. I'm talking about Will too. It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. The only reason he went off was to _protect_. It's the reason most feral guys lose it.""Angela tilted her head back up to look at James, working her face back into its usual confidence before revealing anything she might regret later.

"I know...just - let's get out of here. Do you mind if we just take a ride before heading back … that bike really is a lot of fun." James just nodded and pulled out his wallet, ready to pay for their meal.

"You got it."

* * *

When they turned into the driveway they knew they were in trouble. Even from the end of the long tree lined road they could see the glowing red hot cherry in the darkness on Logan's cigar near the garage.

"Uh oh," Angela all but breathed into James' ear, but he didn't' respond or even tense. He knew he was in trouble before they had even left the driveway. He wasn't surprised in the least that his father was waiting for them. In fact, he'd expected it.

When he killed the engine, Angela gave him a little squeeze before dismounting the bike.

"Get inside," he whispered quietly as she waited for him to stand up.

"I'm supposed to be your partner in case anything dangerous happens." her eyes shifted toward Logan's shadow. "I'm pretty sure this qualifies. Just follow my lead and stay quiet."

"No … what are you gonna -"

"I have better luck with pissed of feral dad's than you do. Just shut up and look protective." She made it all of two steps with James shaking his head. Looking protective toward his own father would _not_ help their situation.

"Go inside, Angie," Logan rumbled out – gruff and smoky as always, and from the look of his silhouette, he hadn't even looked toward her.

"Logan...don't be mad at James. He was only doing what you told him." Logan finally stepped into the light, taking a pull from the cuban between his teeth.

"Izzatso?" She grinned freshly, going for awkward embarrassed as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah. I was heading out and he tried to stop me. Obviously that was _ridiculously_ optimistic of him, so I let him tag along to save his delicate ego. He wouldn't stop talking about responsibility or something...it was actually quite noble." Logan smirked, watching her start to squirm. She wasn't used to her act being this hard to sell.

"And stealin' my scoot figures into this nobility how, exactly?" Logan asked, openly eyeing the two teens dressed to ride as Angela let out a laugh.

"He … he lost a bet and owed me a ride. I decided to cash it in." Logan's smirk stretched into a grin and he nodded his head with a nearly silent chuckle, knowing full well it was a total line of bullshit.

"Right. Go inside, Angie. Your partner here ain't gonna die tonight, but I _can_ have K pick out your wardrobe for the next month if you don't wanna cooperate. She's got some interestin' theories on colors and patterns. Not to mention a burnin' desire to get your mother back for dollin' up our girls for so long."

Angela froze, her mouth partly open. She blinked a few times before drawing her lips into a tight line and giving James a supportive pat on the back and headed inside. The thought of K picking her wardrobe was something best not left to chance, particularly if K was doing it as a punishment.

James shook his head as the door closed behind her and walked up to his father, the two of them standing in silence for a few moments.

"Was it worth it?" Logan asked between pulls on the cuban, not really looking angry at all.

"What … getting grounded?" Logan just nodded as he blew smoke. "Yeah. I guess I needed that more than I thought." Logan watched him then took a long pull, knowing the boy had been through a lot … and sadly this really was the first thing he'd done in months that reminded him of the kid he was _before._

"Much as I'd like to I can't give ya a pass," Logan growled out low, the smoke curling around his head in long tendrils.

"Don't want you to." Logan blew the rest of the lungful of smoke out as he nodded, smirking at his guff.

"Didn't think so. We'll _start_ with the 5 am run for the next month …. and I'll think about the rest of it." James didn't argue as his father snubbed out the last of his cigar.

"Dad?" Logan just looked up in question as he ground the stub into the gravel. "Stark is trying to recruit me to the other school. I don't think it's with all good intentions."

"The sweeter the offer, the more they wanna take from ya," he replied. "I take it that was a part of this mission tonight?" James nodded. "You got the intel?"

"Colton has it."

"Then we'll talk about it tomorrow unless it needs to be addressed tonight." Logan put his arm around James, and it made him relax, unlike when Stark did it. He knew that the information they got from Stark wasn't false. It wasn't just a set up like he thought it might be. Part of it was, sure. The whole bit about the 'weapon component', but the other part was real.

What Colton had him do … tricked him into doing, it really was to show him what was really happening. And what had been happening … what his parents had fought against for decades. That and the fact that his father's paranoid tendencies didn't really seem all that paranoid when put into context. Without thinking about it, he turned and hugged him, frankly taking Logan off guard.

"Hey … mission was a success, right?" Logan asked as James released him. "It's not normal for grounded kids to want to be closer to their parents."

"I just … realized something."

"Well tell me about it tomorrow. I gotta get up early," Logan teased, smiling himself when James grinned.

"Right. Five O'Clock."

….

The next morning, James was a bit surprised to find that Angela and his mother both were waiting for him with his father at ten to five.

"You didn't get grounded," James said critically as he watched Angela stretch.

"Technically, no. But – my father reminded me that I'm not to let you leave the house alone."

"But I'm with my dad."

"And he's not without _his_ partner," K cut in. "We're serious about staying in pairs. If you run with your father … then so do Angie and I. Stick to your partner. We're not just paired up out of convenience. It's a matter of who we work best with for the size of the threat we each face."

Now James felt guilty. He hadn't intended for Angie to get in trouble, though he halfway expected his mother to be there. He ran through his stretches quickly and the little group headed out in silence.


	39. Harassment

_A/N - Thank you, Scruffy, Shinn, Retro, KJAX &amp; Welcome N1elkyfan! Glad to have you along and thanks for the kind words. _

_Scruffy - yeah, they're getting along better for now. They really did need a kick in the pants._

_Shinn- Yes, I agree totally, which is part of why I write the way I do. Glad you've enjoyed it!_

_N1elkyfan - WOW. Thank you! Really glad you're enjoying it ... more so that you took a moment to let me know. I have no plans of stopping any time soon, though as you might have figured out, I start to look at ending a story when it gets this long ... of course, KJAX has been telling me to just keep going, so we'll see. ;)_

_and of course, KJAX - I'm just glad you're willing to help me get Angie &amp; Will right. Some of this with those two would be wrong if I didn't have you as a sounding board. _

* * *

Months ago, large sections of the dormitory area had been damaged from the SHIELD raid and although repairs had been finished, several people had remained stacked up. Abbey had elected to remain with her sister and Angela, seeing as she despised her roommate. The girl stuck her nose in Abigail's business and rooted through her clothes. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, and Abbey was ready to shred her … but then the accident happened and she was handed an easy out while the students were reassigned to undamaged rooms.

It was nights like this that Rose found it humorous to have both Abbey and Angela there. Rose might not have been up to par to trade words with Angela alone, but with Abbey...things quickly evened out.

Angela had snuck into their room late at night … fooling neither of the Howlett girls as they just watched her, waiting for an explanation. When none came, Abbey breached the subject.

"So … what were you up to at this late hour?" Angie didn't even look up as she shimmied out of her leathers.

"Nothing. Why would you ask?" she asked innocently before slipping her night shirt over her head and flopping onto her bed.

"Just curious as to why you smell like my brother and motorcycle exhaust," Abbey said with a smirk.

"We took a ride, alright? Nothing to report." She tried to blow it off as Abbey and Rose shared a sly smile.

"So you didn't try and take advantage of him?" Rose asked. Angela's tail twitched, but she laughed.

"You caught me. Made him buy me dinner and he didn't even get to hold my hand."

"Don't think he needed to with you wrapped around him on the bike." Abbey teased. Angie internally groaned and set herself up on her elbow, facing her accusers. This had to stop before the two Howlett girls got creative.

"Listen. Nothing happened. Nothings going to happen. We are friends. As we've always been." She was nearly growling as she laid back down. "Perverts."

"Oh come on, Angie … don't you want to know what I was up to with Will?"

"NO. Not now … not ever. Gah. I can't believe I endorsed you to corrupt my brother." Rose just laughed. There was a knock on the door before Colton opened it, his eyes on his daughter.

"A word, Angela," he said quietly and the Howlett girls stopped their laughing, though they did share a highly amused look as Angela stood and stepped into the hall with her father.

Rose opened her mouth to ask a question, but Abbey raised a hand for silence, trying to eavesdrop. A few moments later Angie stepped back inside looking a little deflated.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No. But James is, so by extension … I am."

"The couple that does detentions together…" Abbey sang, leaving it open as she and Rose broke down laughing.

This time Angela growled all the way to her bed, adjusting her alarm to an ungodly hour.

* * *

Angela had a reputation as a perfectionist. Always put together. Always top of the class.

But anyone that had shared a room with the tigress knew that she did not wake up that way.

The next morning Angela was overly obnoxious when she woke up, groaning loudly, her tail thumping the floor as she grumbled, slipping into her running gear. She spent five minutes making sure her fur was smooth at the edges of her shorts and top ... apparently the ruffled fur thing was a real issue.

Rose cracked a weary eye open and watched as somehow she managed to fuss over her hair even when it was just in a ponytail, checking herself out in the mirror and bitched the whole time. Abbey just pulled the pillow over her head and rolled toward the wall until Angela left.

Rose tried to fall back asleep, but just couldn't do it after all the noise Angie had made and finally, she pulled herself out of bed and leisurely got dressed and did her hair and makeup. She could probably ask Uncle Blue for some earplugs for tomorrow morning. She sincerely hoped Angela wasn't going to whine every morning like that.

Will was in the kitchen when she got down the stairs.

"You're up early," he said with a quiet rumble, a smile slowly forming as she slipped her arms around him to get a hug.

"Angie is awful in the morning," Rose replied as he nuzzled into her hair.

"Yes she is." She had to giggle as he took a moment to indulge himself, slowly and deeply inhaling her scent before the two of them decided to grab a bite together while they waited. When the running group returned, Rose had a fresh pot of coffee waiting for them.

Logan and K barely stopped to grab a cup, Logan shouting over his shoulder that they better not be late to his class before they disappeared back upstairs.

"We'll be on time if you will..." Angela snarked towards their retreating backs before turning back towards the kitchen. "Do you really need to do that here?" Angela asked, a disgusted look on her face as James wadded up the shirt he'd just pulled off. "I mean, people eat here."

"Yeah I do … just to irritate you." he growled out before tossing his sweaty shirt at her face with a smirk, which of course, she easily evaded, batting it to the floor. He did it in good humor, as a joke between the two of them, but even as early as it was, a couple of the fan club girls had seemed to guess that he'd be running with his father that morning. They ogled him as he passed, and to his credit, he ignored their commentary.

"Well...at least you've made some people happy."

"You're smiling," James tossed over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs, Angela a few steps behind. Both needed a shower before class.

"Only because I find their adoration so..." Angela acted as if she was struggling to find just the right word to describe those vapid, fashionless, vultures...

"Ridiculous." James grumbled.

"Exactly." James just nodded, climbing the stairs. He couldn't agree more.

Once he was in the shower, he took his time … really letting the water just run over him, long after he was clean.

The offer from Stark vs. what they'd found out on the mission.

The lure of at the very least taking a break vs. the threat of horrible things to come if he did. It seemed there really wasn't a real solution. Leaving would give him space to think away from his family and friends. Staying would keep him marginally safer … the SHIELD raid proved that home wasn't really safe at all. Contrary to the feeling he'd always had growing up.

There wasn't a good answer that he could see, but he knew if he just stayed, he was going to snap sooner rather than later. He couldn't get away from Vanessa's ghost and the constant pressure from the gaggle of girls following him around and giving him puppy dog eyes … pitying him and chasing after him at once was just … so frustrating. He felt like he could deal with the attention … if it wasn't for the fact that any time he let one of them get close, they'd bring up Vanessa. Like they _wanted _to be compared to her. And that just wasn't fair.

The one time he'd talked to his father about the flock of girls ended up being a totally worthless conversation.

He'd simply asked if it was normal for these girls to act this way, which, earned him twenty minutes listening to Uncle Blue explain a whole lotta crap about pheromones and ferals … It was literally like sleeping with his eyes open. So, of course, after the lecture, he asked his father how he dealt with it as a teenager.

And was promptly let down entirely when his father admitted that there was only a handful of girls at the mining camp he halfway grew up in and that after he killed Rose, his first real crush … he simply retreated into the woods …. for years. Away from civilization and people entirely.

Worthless. Totally worthless for advice on how to cope with this nonsense.

"Thanks, so much. Are you advising me to join a wolf pack?" James had snarked at his father. Who the hell joins a pack of dogs anyhow?

"Nope. Not at all, but it wouldn't hurt for you to get an attitude adjustment. If I thought that would do it, I'd find one for ya, but to be honest, it didn't really do _me _a damn bit of good," Logan replied. "Just dragged out dealin' with it."

Well, at least there was that … he did admit he made a mistake hiding with the wolves.

Shaking his head at the remembered conversation – proof that his parents were insane, James finally turned the water off and resolved to try and make the most of his day.

* * *

James had finally come down to the kitchen, freshly showered and cleaned up, somewhat positive attitude in place … ready for the day. He was in a bright mood and was just getting into his coffee, sitting on the bar stools at the counter when one of the girls that had been following him around tapped him on the shoulder. He set the mug down as he turned to look at her, ready to ask what she wanted when she simply lunged in at him.

She kissed the hell out of him, her arms locked around his neck and a hand entwined in his long black hair. He jerked back and tried to protest, but she just used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He was so shocked, he didn't have time to get mad. Instead, he quickly yanked her arms from around his neck and pushed her back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he barked out, on his feet and a couple steps back from her.

"I just wanted a kiss," she said innocently, wide eyed with a wicked smile growing as he started to growl.

"You can't just kiss whoever the hell you want," he positively snarled, "What makes you think you can do that?" He was scaring the sense out of her as his fists balled up.

"I just thought ..."

"_NO." _Another snarl.

He finally made his point loud and clear with this one … and in the process, made an example for the others as they just watched in fear.

"Don't touch me again. _Ever._" His growl was low as he stepped toward her, glaring hard and looking menacing. The girl just nodded her head silently, whispering out an apology before she backed away … suddenly remembering Dr. McCoy's lesson on ferals and how their boundaries were so important.

Rose and Angie were frozen to the spot. Rose's eyes were wide, while Angela's were narrowed to slits. They knew the fanclub had been getting overly aggressive with him, but this … it just happened so fast. To top it off, James was not the one out of the Howlett kids to get mad like this either. Not that fast anyhow.

Will was already on his feet – knowing that he'd have to do something if James crossed a line. He was concerned about the situation since James was still tense and growling at her as she retreated. Once the little blonde was gone James slowly turned to face the rest of the crowd, who just scattered as quickly as if it was Logan glaring at them. He glanced over at Will and let out a breath.

Disgusted with himself for losing his cool, and his good mood long gone, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, but it just wasn't going to be enough. He abandoned his coffee, the kitchen, his twin and his friends and simply headed to the sublevels. Normally he'd go for another run … to hell with the classes, but he didn't want to drag Angie with him. Instead, he went to the gym, totally ignoring Bobby's questions as he went to work on the punching bag.

What the hell … he was already grounded for a month. What was a little more time on his sentence?

He'd been in there nearly half an hour when Scott came in to ask why he wasn't in class. James barely looked up at him as he just started hitting the bag harder. As if he'd understand.

"Need to think," James growled out, looking as if he was ready to murder the bag. He didn't want to talk with Scott and made it perfectly clear through body language and aggression that he simply wasn't open to conversation. His father wouldn't be of much good to talk to either. He'd tell him to suck it up and move on. He'd already told him that random girls kissing you was not really something to get overly mad about. He just didn't like it. It made him feel like he didn't have a choice. Like it was expected for him to roll with it, and even on the rare occasions that he might, he wanted to be the one to start it. It was a throw back to how Vanessa had pushed her way into his life. He didn't want to let anyone do that again.

When Scott left, he knew his father would be down if he didn't get to class. He just didn't care. Maybe the Avengers Academy was where he needed to be … risk or no. He stopped hitting the bag, taking a deep breath.

Yes. It would be a temporary escape. But was it the right move?

As he was leaving the gym, he came across his mother and Stark. He was eternally thankful that she didn't question him, instead just popping up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek when he stopped, waiting for her to yell at him.

"You alright, killer?" Stark asked.

"Fine," James grumbled as Stark squeezed his shoulder.

"I'll catch you before I leave today, alright?" James just nodded in response before heading to the elevators. The more the man talked to him now, the less he liked him. By the time he'd gotten upstairs he'd skipped his father's class all together and barely made it to the class that Jubilee was covering for Storm.

Angela watched from the corner of her eye as James skulked to the back of the class, as far removed from everyone as he could get. He all but ignored Jubilee, and didn't do more than shoot a dirty look at Angela when she tossed a wadded up piece of paper at him. At the end of class, he was the first out of his seat, headed for the door when Angela caught up to him a little down the hall.

"Listen...I understand Melissa isn't a good kisser but that isn't really grounds to pout," she teased, not expecting the snarl that accompanied his answer.

"So glad I can be of entertainment for you," he spit out before stomping off in what he knew as the opposite direction of Angela's next class. She smirked, deciding maybe he just needed a reality check before jogging back up to him.

"You do realize you don't get away with talking like that to me that easily? Danger Room – the first session it's operational – I need to teach you some manners...or need I remind you that I _won _last time we sparred?"

"Leave me alone, Angie. I'm not in the mood for your games." She narrowed her eyes and with her tail twitching stalked right behind him.

"I don't play games. And I changed my mind. You're going to fight me after classes let out today. Outside. Like dad said … we can't do everything in the danger room," she decided. He just shook his head and continued walking, "Remember, if I go out...you go out." James stopped just long enough to glare at Angela who just smirked right back before giving out a short growl and continuing on his way. Angela watched him go until he turned the corner.

She didn't prefer this side of him. He never ignored her, and she'd make sure he didn't ignore her any time soon. But first … that little tramp that kissed him in the kitchen had to learn some manners.

* * *

It was lunchtime when Rose caught up to Will, and when she did, she was instantly ticked off. Laila, the snow leopard girl was doing her best to draw his attention, standing a little too close and holding onto his arm. Had she the capability to growl, she would have. Instead, she did her best to stow the pissed off look and strode right up to them.

Will, bless his heart, seemed to be clueless as to the feline's intentions, grinning when he saw Rose and shaking Laila off to walk off with the only non-feral Howlett. Laila didn't seem impressed, even with evidence that the black tiger preferred the little brunette.

"So, what's the story with _Laila_?" Rose asked with a simmering burn.

"I don't know. She was trying to get me to join her on Friday but I told her I was busy," Will answered. Rose's eyebrow arched and she nearly missed a step.

"Are you now?"

"Of course."

"Doing what?"

"Um … I thought we had a standing date," he said slowly, wondering now if Rose was backing out on him.

"I didn't know you'd honor that," Rose said quietly. "Are you sure you want to go out with the inducer?"

"Your dad says I should be alright. I've been making a lot of progress. And … it seems smarter that way," Will answered with a rumble. If he was honest he still preferred the inducer when outside the grounds. Not to mention the stares he knew the two of them would get...no, the inducer was best.

Rose considered him and nodded.

"Good," she said with a smile. "A real date then … not just hanging out in the game room or the library."

"So...if it's a real date...does that mean you're going to have to get real dressed up?" Rose rolled her eyes with affection as she turned to stand in front of her boyfriend. He was so easy to please sometimes.

"Sure...I can dress up. But...that means no cargo shorts for you, mister."

"Hey...you said you liked those shorts." Will said with mock hurt. He knew that his lack of wardrobe caused Rose close to physical pain. "So what you're saying is," Will lowered his hands so they rested on her hips, his tail snaking around the two of them, "the more I dress up...the more you will?"

"Uh huh... well, within reason. I'm not wearing an evening gown to the movies."

"So...what will it take for you to wear that skirt again?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about...to which skirt are you referring?"

"You know which one I'm talking about."

"I'm not really sure that I do."

"Yes you do..."

"Oh you mean thaaaaat skirt. Oh that's going to take something special...and dinner. Dinner will definitely need to be involved."

* * *

Across the room, Angela was sitting in her favorite corner watching the other students come and go at lunch … James had yet to make an appearance and she wasn't entirely done 'talking' to him about his attitude. He'd just walked in when Laila slipped into the chair directly across from her, obscuring her view of him. She narrowed her eyes at her for a moment before trying to see what James was up to … but she missed him. He'd passed through too fast.

"I don't understand your brother," Laila said with an irritated tone.

"Join the club … but … do I even know you?" Angela asked with a whisper of a growl.

"No, not really … but we've gone out with a few of the same boys … and we seem to have an interest in some of the same boys," Laila said with a sly smile, instantly pissing Angela off. Not that anyone without heightened senses and training would know it as she leisurely stretched herself out on her chair, her tail dragging on the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There isn't anyone here that's worth my time," Angela said with a bored tone.

"Oh, I must be wrong then," she replied with a purr acting as an undertone to her words. Angie was starting to hate this girl already.

"Not that I'm enjoying this conversation but I assume you sat down because you wanted something..."

"Yea...I just want to know what in the world your brother finds so … attractive about such a … a normal girl. I mean, she's not even a feral, you know? If it was Abbey, I could almost get it .. but she doesn't even have fur. They're just so … normal. Rose especially. I mean, she's really nothing special." Her tone made it obvious she assumed that she had an ally in Angela.

"You do know she and Abbey are my roommates, right?" the tigress asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about that. There is space in my room if you want to get away from them. I just can't stand my room mate … I mean, come on. She controls water. Whose bright idea was it to put a water powered girl with a giant cat?"

"Listen, I don't meddle in my brother's affairs. He likes who he likes. There's obviously something that Rose has that you...don't." She was thinking 'taste' and 'personality' and 'better fashion sense' but Laila didn't get it. Before the leopard could continue, Angie excused herself and left.

She needed to get a minute to talk to James about this business with ….. oh.

She stopped short, slipping back around the corner. He was just down the hall talking quietly with Stark, who was telling him how to get in touch with Clint Barton – for a transfer.

* * *

Angela was watching James doodle from across the library. They were supposed to be studying, but she knew he was doing anything but from the look of concentration on his face and the fact that there was no way he was taking notes. It just wasn't something he did.

Rose cleared her throat sitting nearly across from her for what seemed like the fifth or sixth time.

"What?" Angie grumbled, clearly irritated.

"Where is your head today? I said I need you to get Laila to ask James out." Angela narrowed her eyes for a moment before taking on a more leisurely stance.

"And why does this need to happen? I'm fairly certain that if James was interested he could ask her out himself."

"Yes, if he was thinking clearly or was interested in her at all, but that's not the point here. I need to draw her attention off of Will and if I ask him he'll say no. He doesn't like it when I try to set him up ... I was ... I was the one that got him to lighten up when Vanessa was chasing him."

"Then why not set her up with someone else? Why does it need to be James that plays chew toy?"

"For one, she's got a thing for ferals, and for another, maybe because he needs a damn date anyhow. I happen to know for a fact she has a thing for him. I figure this will kill two birds with one stone."

Angela looked over Rose's shoulder for a moment, catching James' eye as he leaned back in the chair and looked up at her before she turned her attention back to Rose.

"Consider it done."

"Excellent."

"Now...tell me what you have planned for Miss Spots…"

* * *

Angela was on her way to talk to Laila when she was nearly run over by K … dressed to the nines in a shimmering gold and see through gown, her hair and make up perfect, strutting down the hall as if it was a runway, treating her stilettos like they were cowboy boots as she put her earrings in. Angela froze, just watching her as if she was a stranger as she went straight into the open elevator where Logan and Stark waited for her.

She wasn't the only one caught off guard either. The hall was lined with students just staring open mouthed at the closed elevator door.

"She cleans up nicely, doesn't she?" Greer said with a laugh as she had been peeking over her daughter's shoulder.

"Where … where were they going … with her dressed like that in the middle of the week? It's not their anniversary is it?" Angela asked as Greer just wrinkled her brow at her. Angela had seen K dressed up before...OK maybe not dressed up like _that_ but still.

"Do you really think she'd wear that for their anniversary? His requests for her to dress up aren't that exciting. They're on a mission," her mother laughed. "It's not like K is going to make him take her to a play or a five star restaurant."

"There are missions that require you dress … like that?" Angela asked, her eyebrows high on her forehead.

"Well, sure. Sometimes. I mean you remember all the times you saw Natasha heading out dressed like that … well not quite like _that, _but she had a full wardrobe of black evening gowns. Believe it or not, that's K's specialty." Actually Angela had never known Natasha was heading out on _missions_ on those nights. And to think K of all people was doing the same thing … only fancier.

"I do _not_ believe it. No. It cant' be. You're pulling my leg."

"Believe it. And if you thought K was lethal before...you should see what she can do in heels." Greer muttered in admiration as she gave her daughter a quick kiss and headed back towards the kitchen. Angela meanwhile just stood where she was...an idea was forming and from the whispers passing between all the other girls in the hallway she may be able to talk K into something … special.

* * *

Laila was easily convinced to ask James out … perhaps a little too easily convinced. Certainly too eager. She wisely left him to his morning coffee, but she did saunter up to him during movie night. Angela watched in her peripheral what was going on, a mildly disinterested look on her face as the Snow leopard stalked her prey.

"Are you serious?" James asked, a pained look on his face as he tried to ignore her, eyes on the screen.

"Of course … it'd be fun, don't you think?" Laila said with an easy purr, her tail snaking around his leg.

"Listen …Thanks for asking me, it's really sweet, and I'm sure you're nice ... but I'm – just not interested."

"Come on, James … give me a chance. I promise it'll be worth your time. I can guarantee you'll have fun if you go with me. I _always _get a smile, and it'll be a night you won't forget."

He thought she was trying to be a tease until her tail headed north of his knee and she leaned forward, all but whispering in his ear. She finally got him to turn to look at her when she very gently covered his hand with hers.

"I'm not like those little girls that have been waiting for you to fall at their feet. I know what I'm doing. Just let me play with you one time … no pressure for anything beyond that, and I'll do whatever you'd like." She was purring softly as she bit her lip. He raised one eyebrow as he quickly decided how to handle this.

"Look, Laila," he said, locking eyes with her and covering her hand with his. "That is a very tempting offer, but really … I gotta pass." She pouted and looked down, shyly peeking up at him a moment later, her face still downturned. "It's not that you're not pretty … you're just not my type."

"Will you yell at me if I give you a little kiss?" He smiled, setting her back a bit.

"Goodnight, Laila," James said as he stood up and slipped out of the room.

Angela narrowed her eyes, tail subconsciously swaying behind her as she smirked at his retreating form. If Laila wasn't his type … and if she'd heard her right … Laila was _every _teenage boy's type … then what exactly was James looking for?


	40. Making a Deal With the Devil

_A/N - N1elkyfan, Shinn &amp; KJAX - Thanks for the reviews! _

_N1elky - she's going on the sneaky sneaky James Bond type ones ;) _

_KJAX - just gotta wait and see. He's thinking hard about it. _

* * *

K had just finished feeding the horses after her riding lessons were over for the day. She let out a relaxed breath as she sat on a bale of hay, leaning against the wall just enjoying the sounds of the animals as they munched on their dinners. She didn't have a lot of time to just soak, but she enjoyed this time of day almost as much as when she snuggled up to her husband's side. Which was next on her agenda. He'd somehow convinced her that she was neglecting him. But that would have to wait a few minutes longer. Logan would have to be patient until she dealt with whatever Angela and Abbey had in mind.

"Alright girls … what do you want? I know you're there." K called out, eyes closed. They still had about twenty minutes before dinner started. Neither said a word as they dropped the sneaky routine and just came over to talk to her, pulling down a bale across the aisle from her.

"So, K -" Angela started as she tried to arrange herself on the hay bale so that none of the hay would stick to her ... the horse in the stall behind her was sniffing interestedly at her hair. "_We _were just wondering where you were off to the other night … looking so … _elegant._"

They looked so hopeful.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been anywhere looking elegant …. well, ever."

"See? I told you..." Abbey rolled her eyes as Angela looked at K as if she was insane.

"I don't get it. Did you not see yourself before you left or … look in a mirror for the entire night? Do you just...ignore your husband and every other male's reaction until you get back into jeans?"

She laughed. "What are you talking about? I didn't get any reactions from anyone, did I? And ignore Logan? As if I _could_ get away with that."

"Come on, mom. You were wearing a sparkling gold freakin' gown. Dad was in a tux. You two looked great and you were on a mission … but where did you go that required … _that?_" Abbey asked, cutting through it quickly.

"What makes you think it was a mission? Did you see a gun on me?" K asked, brushing a clump of horse drool and grass off her arm.

"No, but I smelt the gun oil. Was it in your purse?" Abbey was insistent.

"I didn't have a purse. I don't generally carry one, even when I'm dressed like that. A gentleman will carry what you need for you," K countered.

Angela narrowed her eyes, nodding as she looked at the little brunette. "She's right … I smelled gun oil too … so where was the gun? I'd ask if Logan had it, but the scent was on you."

"You're mistaken. It was my perfume."

"You don't wear perfume. You can't stand it," Abbey replied, her arms crossed now. Looking between the two girls, finally she let out a sigh and leaned forward, closer to them.

"Listen, I can't tell you what I was up to. Just ... let it go. I don't do it that often anyhow."

"Don't often do _what_ exactly?" Angela smiled as K smirked in response.

"Your mother was there when I went through, so I'm going to assume she clued you in a little. So ... what do you want, girls? What do my ... excursions have to do with this discussion?"

"We wanted to know if you were interested in teaching a class."

"What are you talking about? If you want a fashion class talk to Jean or Betsy. Not my thing. As you can see …. top of the barn here. Complete with mud and manure."

"Mom. Come on. We just think it would be a lot of fun. And you could show all of us something new."

"Not to mention it's a great excuse to expand our formal wear collection ... make use of those styles we can't get away with on a daily basis..."

"Woah. Wait a minute. What the hell are you two talking about? I already teach riding, and I help your dad in combat and run the self defense class."

"YES! Exactly ... but you've never taught us self defense_ in clothes like that_." Now she got what they were tiptoeing around.

"You want me to teach you to fight in evening wear…" K said slowly, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the two teenagers.

"Close..." Angela slipped off the hay bale, "we want you teach us all of what you do when you're dressed in evening wear and _how_ to do it. The fashion part I think we can handle." Silence fell over the barn as she looked between the two feral girls. Abbey looked like she knew her mother's answer already, but Angela looked hopeful, as if that's all she'd need to do was ask and K would teach them.

"No. I don't think so. You can play dress up without me."

"Mom come on...you can't honestly believe that Jean can cover this? Or what...we're supposed to go to _Scott_?" K looked to the ceiling, mulling it over in her head. The mental imagery of Scott in a dress and heels brought a little laugh to her.

"He'll never find heels in his size. At least, not without going to Greenwich Village. And no. I don't think Jean can handle that ... and that's kind of the point. I'm not going to teach little girls how to be spies. It's just not happening."

"Who ever said anything about little girls?" Abbey retorted, hand on her hip. "It'll be for upperclassmen only."

"And they'll need to have _passed Logan's class_," Angela added.

"Woah. Woah. Hold on a minute. First of all ... you're both little girls. Go ahead and learn to accept it. You are. Secondly, if you're serious, you'd need to get Charles' permission, and pass Logan's class, MY self defense class AND Betsy's etiquette class with top marks in all three. And you, little Tigger, you would need to take and pass my riding class."

"I'm sorry," the smile quickly replaced by confusion at hearing K had agreed, "What does me learning how to ride one of these things have to do with learning how to kill someone in formal wear or while enjoying a nice wine tasting?" Angela's confusion was plain to see for K … hesitance, maybe even a hair … yep. Anxiety. K smiled at her in a very warm way.

"As it stands, Miss Hanes, I have zero reason to do this. You say you want my skills ... this is part of it. It's as much a life skill as learning how to run in stilettos. It's one of my conditions to teach you all that high heeled, sequined fun. If I find you or anyone else needs to do something else that we haven't agreed on at any point during the class ... it has to be done or your training ends. Now, that's assuming that you can get the OK on this ... which, I'm going to assume will only be open for those girls that already have permission to train to join a team ... then I'll teach you a few tricks. If you can master them, I'll keep going. If not ... it ends."

Angela crossed her arms and measured up the totally relaxed looking little feral as K returned in kind. This had taken a turn that the usually in control tigress had not expected. She took her eyes off of K to take a look at the row of horses behind her before letting out a breath of resignation before settling on a more confident smile. If Abbey, Rose and James could do it...

"Deal." If she didn't feel like it was a set up before, the wide smile that slowly grew on K's face sealed it for her.

"Alright then. We can start next week. I'll have applications available in Logan's office for those that would like to learn. As far as who gets to join … I get final say. I can and will kick out or deny anyone that I choose for any reason." Abbey and Angela shared a look. Something wasn't right here.

"I thought you said we had to get Charles' OK first ..." Abbey said, half squinting at her mother.

"I did say that, didn't I? I may have neglected to mention he's wanted me to do a class like that for years. See you next Friday."

"Wait! You're making me take riding classes … what about Abbey?" Angela had no trouble throwing her friend under the bus. She was getting off way too easy. K paused halfway to the door.

"I told you, our agreement means that _everyone_ in the class needs to do what I say. So if I tell any one of those girls they need to jump they damn well better ask how high," K said calmly. "Riding is part of it for _you_. It's important."

"Liar," Angela all but growled. "You've just wanted me up on one of those beasts since I was five."

"Angie, honey … you used to ride with me on my horse all the time when you were little. You loved it. You just let your mother's worries get to you. You can do it. Believe me." K gave her a meaningful look then let her gaze slip over to the clock on the wall. "Girls … I need to get cleaned up for dinner. Going out with my husband tonight. Make sure you lock up on your way out." She smiled kindly at them both and blew Abbey a kiss before heading up, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"She has a good point Angela. You did use to ask to go for rides all the time," Abbey said softly.

"Really? You think it's _my_ attitude that's the problem?" To prove her point she growled at the nearest horse and it let out a little squeal, riling the horse next to it. Both of them were snorting and stomping in their stalls. "I'm not a kitten anymore Abbey."

"And you just proved my point, too. Stop hissing and growling at them and you'll be fine. The old Appy used to like it when you purred on his back. I'm sure mom has something up her sleeve for you ... obviously. It was almost like she was waiting for us to ask her," Abbey reasoned as they locked up quickly. Angela watched K's back as she walked up to the house and the young tigress looked a bit troubled.

…

K was going over a stack of applications for the new 'class' she was to teach as soon as Logan left for his first class of the day. She refilled her mug and started picking through them. Each girl had to get permission from Betsy and Logan before being considered. She was stunned at the number that thought a 'D' in Logan's class would get them through.

"So … what is this, exactly?" Greer asked as she took a seat next to her, picking up one of the discarded applications and leisurely reading through it. "You're making them _apply_ to join a class?"

"Not for the faint hearted or the non-committed – and there's a level of aggressiveness that needs to be met … average or below average in Logan's class is not going to cut it in mine. Besides, this is specialized training."

Rose's laughter caught their attention just in time for the two of them to witness she and Will kissing before rushing off toward class hand in hand.

"So I have to ask," Greer started, and K barely looked at her between going back to reading the applications and taking a drink of coffee. "You _kinda _had a heavy talk with Tyler when he started up with Abbey … um … are there plans to do the same with my Will? I mean …."

"What exactly are you asking me, Greer?" K asked, all business like as she discarded yet another application and picked up the next one.

"I guess I want to know if you and Logan are …. alright with Will and Rose dating," Greer said carefully.

"Why? Do you have a problem with it?" K asked, setting her mug down and squaring up with Greer, her brow pulled together in the middle.

"What? No! Of course not! I just … need to make sure you guys are alright with it." To Greer's surprise, K just shrugged and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"If she's happy, and he treats her right – she's not getting hurt … I don't have a damn thing to say about it," K replied. "Will's a good boy and Rose can usually handle herself. Why?"

"Actually, I guess I'm more concerned that she might take after her mother …. more." K met her eyes and tipped her head to one side.

"There is that. But – I'd be a lot more worried for him if it was Abbey that he was dating. Feral girls at this age ..."

"Tell me about it," Greer bemoaned, rolling her eyes as the two of them turned to watch the action outside where James and Angela were sniping at each other. To K, the words sounded angry, but the body language was telling a different story … for both of them.

"I was _never_ that bad," K said quietly as the two teenagers went around … one gaining a little ground only for the other to take it back … almost like a dance.

"You didn't have TV, malls, a credit card and a house full of high fashion babes to help you on your way," Greer slid her eyes over to K, "And I have no idea what you might have been like as a roaring twenties Swedish teenager...but you haven't really made much progress. What between the swearing and the drinking and the hormones and -"

"You know what," K interrupted, "I'm just going to go ahead and take that as a complement to my looks. At least now I actually want the man that spends his nights my bed."Greer jerked back as if K had slapped her.

"K, I...I didn't - you know I didn't mean -" but K just waved her off.

"Eh. Not everyone gets a good childhood. And the twenties sucked."

"Yea...I bet." Greer just looked down at her coffee, clearly upset at what K had brought up. She had heard K talk about it before – mostly in self defense class, but … the tone in her voice even at the mention showed that time really didn't heal all wounds. It put distance between the pain and the person … but it still hurt. And there had to be a reason it was on her mind.

The two bickering teenagers came through, both still sniping back and forth, though there was no reason for it. They weren't even arguing about anything serious. The kitchen was cleared for a good twenty minutes before either spoke.

"I don't know how to teach these girls this stuff," K said suddenly. "Even with less than half a dozen of them … I wouldn't know what to start with." But Greer thought that might be something she could help with.

"Well, when in doubt … start with the basics." K met her eyes and after a moment, she nodded her head in agreement. Basics. Right.

….

"Alright girls. So. You want to fight while dressed to impress," K said evenly looking at the handful or so of girls standing around her all of them in their dress from the last dance they went to, except of course for K … who was wearing the same gold dress that they'd all seen her leave in not a week before, the only thing that looked different about it was a few sequins that looked as if they'd snagged on something. "You've all passed the minimum criteria to join this class, the rules were clearly stated … and you've told me a lot about your comfort levels by the different styles of dresses and shoes you're wearing tonight. All of the styles you have chosen have distinct advantages and disadvantages. We'll cover that some other time." The girls all looked first at each other's wardrobe and feet, and K's … all of them surprised to see that she was not only wearing heels … but the tallest and narrowest stilettos any of them had ever laid eyes on. "I'll start you out easy. One at a time. Use what you know already and we'll see how you do."

K gave a nod to Greer in the booth and in an instant, the room transformed to a city street. K hung back with the girls … setting them out one at a time to fight some assailants … each one lasting a fraction of the time they usually did while trying to balance on their heels while fighting – it was a lot harder than they had thought it would be. Of course Abbey and Angela lasted a bit longer than the rest… their feral abilities and experience with the towering shoes giving them a slight edge with their lifelong training.

The two of them were then put to the test against a higher level … ratcheting up the difficulty level until neither could complete the exercise.

"This is impossible," Laila complained. "No one can fight as effectively in heels as they do in regular shoes … not even a feral."

"Au contraire, pussycat," K countered. "It can be done." But the girls were all grumbling.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order," Greer suggested from the booth. She knew K could fight like this … and it had been a while since she'd watched her do it too. The girls in the class all agreed. Already, some were starting to wonder if this was just K's way of torturing them.

"Fine. Go up to the booth," K ordered, straightening the dress across her stomach and checking the way the skirt laid behind her.

"Same exercise, K?" Greer asked and K nodded easily.

"To start with, yes. After that, it's ladies choice." Greer smiled down at her. She was more laid back right at that moment than she was when she prepped for regular fight sequences with Logan. When the girls were gathered, K ran the simulation twice. First at the same pace the girls had done it and then actually running though it.

"OK, so it can be done," Laila said quietly.

"I'm sure that was more like a warm up for Aunt K," Blåklint said clearly, a point of family pride for her.

"What's next, Tigger?" K asked. Greer turned to the girls,

"What would you guys like to see her fight?" Their answers ranged from ninjas to Logan to Colton. Then the brother hood, and SHIELD and finally, Sabretooth. "You heard their suggestions, K," Greer said over the mic. And K looked like she was thinking it over.

"Put it to a vote. Doesn't matter to me one way or another." Still she looked unbothered, even as Logan stepped into the booth.

"What are you girls up to now?" he asked.

"Picking out a bad guy for K to fight," Blåklint replied. Logan nodded. All the girls in the booth seemed to get quiet with him standing there, looking over their possible choices ...floating in the air in front of them. He stepped forward and started working the board as K watched him from below.

"Have fun, darlin'," Logan said over the mic, earning a real smile from her as he typed in the program _he _wanted her to run before he took a step back and crossed his arms, watching the look on her face and her body language as Creed appeared.

"No shocker with your selection, sweetheart," K said quietly, but Logan wasn't chuckling this time, just honestly watching her. Curious himself what the limits of her abilities were while wearing those damned shoes. He kept his hand hovering over the kill switch, ready to stop it in an instant.

It started out simple enough with K walking along … which was of course the trigger for him to attack. Blåklint squeaked when K went into action … the only real casualty right off the bat was her dress.

His claws caught it as she dodged him, slicing the skirt to shreds – not that she seemed to mind in the least. She never hesitated – just full on attack mode, just as graceful and quick as she was any other time …only with five inch stilettos to accent heel drops and backward kicks. That was, the only real difference … when she kicked at him, instead of leading with the front of her foot, she led with her heel, puncturing and stabbing him over and over, all while spinning or balancing on her other foot … her claws accenting all she did with her fists. When she beat the program, it simply faded and with her breath heaving a bit she simply took stock of her dress … or it's shimmering remains and stood with one hip cocked out at an angle, her hands on her hips.

"OK. So, you all got that, right?" K joked, getting a real grin from her husband.

"Looks like you need stilettos with your uniform," Logan commented.

"Ha. Yeah. I'm sure that's what I need. I can do as well barefooted too, you know."

"Yeah, but you don't have six inch spikes on your heels when you're barefoot."

"Five, thank you very much."

"Whatever. We'll meet you down there." Logan followed the girls as they hurried down to see her … Abbey and Angela knowing well enough to look for blood rather than bruises or abrasions. They were shocked to find very little.

"Oh my God … you should be locked up for allowing that to happen to that gown," Angela said, her hand covering her mouth.

"It was ruined already anyhow. Snagged it on my last ...excursion."

"We know it was a mission … you don't have to deny it," Abbey said dryly. K just ignored them.

"Alright, so … you girls like the shoes, but you aren't proficient with them yet. We'll meet up next week to work on some basic maneuvers again, but between now and then, you wear nothing but the shoes on your feet right now. The only time they should be off is when you're sleeping."

"But what about James' running time? I have to wear them then too?" Angela asked as the class limped out.

"Wouldn't hurt, but if you can't make it the whole two miles, you can finish the run barefooted. And that was never about the times, Angie." Angela just took the answer as a challenge...which she was sure was K's intention all along. Now not only did she now have to wear them on the run...she had to beat James doing it. It was a matter of principle.

"Are you going to wear them too?" Angela asked, arms crossed in front of her.

"What the hell for? I don't have a problem moving in them."

"How about for solidarity? It'll certainly look a lot better when I beat James if you're standing there with me." K just laughed.

"Well, maybe. If I'm not standing with you, that just means Logan caught me somewhere along the way."

"My mom was right...you two really are that bad huh?"

"What do you mean by 'bad'?" K's face was scrunched up, clearly she didn't agree with Greer's assessment. Angela didn't answer, just turning to look at Logan who had been waiting for his wife outside the Danger Room before she looked back at K.

The leer on Logan's face was impossible to misinterpret as he took his time looking her up and down … mostly down. Angela was reasonably sure his eyes never went above her neck.

"_That's_ exactly what I mean." Angela gave a wave as she started to head down the hall.

"I don't see the problem," K replied. Angela rolled her eyes and started walking a little quicker than usual down the hall, choosing to take the stairs lest she get trapped in the elevator with the two of them.

"Yeah, just be careful. Things like that probably run in the family."

Before Angie could turn around, Logan has his wife pulled tight to him in a kiss, a very low, quiet growl emitting from his chest. Angela slowly turned back the way she was headed.

_Was she was referring to Rose and Will or...No...it was definitely for Rose and Will, _Angie decided to herself, quickly picking up pace and getting as far away from the Howletts as possible.

…

A few days later, K made her way down to the barn, a box under her arm as she went. Angela had twenty minutes to get down to the barn to start her private lessons, and although she wouldn't see it as a positive, K had a little present for her. She took her time, looking at the saddles, trying to find one that wouldn't interfere with Angie's tail. Ultimately, she erred on the side of caution and pulled down an older saddle that she kept as her own personal backup.

As expected, the little tigress was a few minutes early.

"You can take those off for now." K told her, looking pointedly at her heels.

"You know Aunt K, you might have mentioned that _before_ I got all the way down here." Angela turned and started to head right back out the door.

"Hey, where d'you think you're goin'?"

"Well unless you intend for me to ride barefoot, I was headed up to my room. I have the perfect pair of boots for this …. they're dark brown leather, and ..."

"Hold on. Who said anything about barefoot?" K asked with a smile as she pulled out the box. "I know the kind of thing you'd pick out, and although I'm sure they're beautiful – you need functional first. And these will more than do the trick."

"Nope … never mind. I'll stick with the heels."

"Then you don't need to show up next week for the combat evening gowns thing. It's a shame too, we'll be wearing a new line from Dolce and Gabana. Betsy's having new dresses flown in from Milan." Angela looked between K and the box for a minute. "Learn to trust, Angie. I swear, they're not ugly." The little tigress grumbled a little and took the box, her ears drooping a little as K urged her to open it. Her eyebrows went up just a hair.

"OK...they're not the _worst_ things I've seen." Angela gently picked them out of the box and studied them, appreciating the soft leather inside and out. K just smirked at her reaction.

"Just put 'em on while I grab your horse," K said with a laugh. "We got work to do."

It took the usual ten minutes or so for K to teach Angie how to place the saddle right and tie the knot. Another five for the headstall, and next to nothing to get Angie to lead the horse to the arena. However, once they got there ….

"How … I mean, is this horse going to freak out with me riding it?" Angela was trying hard to hide her nerves, but she really didn't have to express it to K. She'd heard the same complaint from Greer for years … concern over a large cat sitting on top of a prey animal that happened to outweigh her by over a thousand pounds.

"Just relax. That's key. If you're nervous – for any reason – the horse will know and react to it. Just be cool and mount up. You'll be on a rope to start anyhow. I won't let anything bad happen. Just get up there relaxed and confident … like you've done it a million times before."

K knew Angie was nervous, but she looked determined as she cautiously made to get on the horse. When she reached for the saddle she expected the animal to freak out or run away but nothing. Not even an ear flick in her direction. Angela relaxed her shoulders as she let out a breath and with a little encouragement, she was on board with K was adjusting the stirrups for her, and just diving in like she did with any other student and to Angie's great surprise, she was riding off line by herself in the arena by the end of the lesson.

K was right … as long as she remained relaxed, the horse didn't care that there was a predator on her back. At the end of the lesson, Angie was smiling … it was … fun.

"I thought for sure I was going to have trouble … I mean what with the fur and the claws and the eyes" K just smiled at her.

"Sweetheart, these horses have had a clawed predator on their back from the day they arrived here. You don't think that I haven't popped my claws while riding? Or growled, bared my teeth? I do everything I can think of to spook these horses. They know a predator when they see it … they don't see 'cat' or 'person'. It's predator." Angie looked a little more at ease as she nodded. Maybe this was going to be easy.

"Now, I still wouldn't tell you to pounce on one … that might have different results, but as long as you ride more or less like everyone else, you'll be fine."

"And if I want to do better than fine?" Now that Angela was on the horse, her mind turned to what it always did...she wanted to be the best.

"One step at a time. We can ride, just you and I every day if you'd like until it all just feels like second nature. When you get to the point that you don't think about the cues, we'll start trail riding. That's when it really gets fun."

Angela nodded and gave K a smile, "One more time around?"

"Just like when you were a kid. We can ride until nightfall." Angie smiled and continued riding as K called a horse over and hopped on bareback to join her.

…

When they finally ended their ride, Angela smiled all the way up to the house. She couldn't believe she'd fought learning this for so long. She was still halfway smiling when she got into the room she shared with Abbey and Rose, her stilettos in her hand. She found that those Lucchese boots were a lot more comfortable than she could have given them credit for.

"Why aren't you in your heels?" Rose asked her eyes glued on the toes sticking out of Angela's jeans. "Are those … are you in cowboy boots?" Abbey sat up and both girls were locked on to the boots on Angie's feet.

"Yeah, your mom said I had to wear them for riding. I just didn't change out of them. They're not too bad," Angela said as she sat on her bed, finally pulling the boots off her feet. Abbey snatched it up before they could touch the ground.

"These are Lucchese," Abbey whispered as Rose tore the boot from her hands.

"My _mother _got these for you? Are you _sure?_" Rose asked, eyebrows raised.

"Pretty sure. She handed me the box."

"But she's never even gotten _us _Lucchese. The only better boots you can get are custom made," Abbey growled out.

"Well of course she did. I'm her favorite daughter after all. I thought you two knew that?" Angie teased, just now realizing how special those boots were. When Angie left to take a shower, the sisters turned to look at each other finally.

"What the hell did she do to get the special treatment?" Abbey was getting irritated.

"No idea … she wasn't doing any better than us in class … and there's no way she's riding better than us."

"This has to be some kind of trick. I just don't know what it is. Mom is up to something."

"Yeah, but what? I don't want to tap into her head … if she thinks I did, I'm dead." Abbey just nodded, knowing that whatever their mother was doing was subtle and therefore, highly manipulative.


	41. The Dating Game

_A/N - KJAX, Shinn, N1elkyfan, and Scruffy! Thank you for your reviews and support! You are wonderful. all of ya. _

_KJAX - K? Why ... whatever do you mean? She's no trouble at all! _

_Shinn - Yes, eventually, we'll get there, but it does go a bit into the 'creepy twin shit'. I'm also working on a 'paper' that Hank has written regarding the feral mutation. _

_N1elky - Yes, she's fun when she's manipulating, this wasn't a serious manipulation though. More like a ... lesson. Angie is used to running the game. She's hasn't figured out how or IF there is a way for her to schmooze the Howletts._

_Scruffy - It was long overdue, wasn't it? Someone's been paying attention to his father on control, possibly._

* * *

Angela came to a stop, laughing along side K as she finally nailed her transitions from canter to trot to walk and back again, finally coming to a full sliding stop after a good run. She'd been making marvelous progress under K's direction and already she was starting to handle her cues without having to remember how. Her muscle memory was really kicking in, and it showed.

But now, they had something else to deal with … Abbey and Rose had started to join them … keeping out of their way when Angie needed to work the rail, and riding along side her when she was warming up or cooling down her horse. It was starting to get to be more fun … chatting and joking with what amounted to be her sisters.

"Come on girls, we're hitting the trail," K informed them as she entered the arena on her horse, complete with saddle and bridle for once. Angie looked a hair nervous for a second. She'd already gleaned that riding in the ring or arena was a whole different world than riding on the trails. She was prepared to put up a good front until K rode up next to her and snapped a rope onto the horse's halter, then tied it to Angie's saddle.

"This is a back up. If you have any trouble, I'll pony you. If you lose or break a rein … you have one. But as always … relax and it'll go easy," K told her with a smirk. Angie nodded and they headed out … at a walk this time. All of them were sufficiently paranoid about hitting a hole again and at a walk, the horses were far more likely to spot it quickly and avoid it on their own.

Once they were in the woods, K was right. It did get more interesting. Walking over logs … up and down hills, under low branches and through the creek. They had a blast just joking around and enjoying the scenery. When they went into the lake, Angie got nervous.

"Don't worry, Angie … we're not letting them swim … just deep enough to let them get their feet wet. And maybe yours too," Abbey assured her, and that's exactly how far they went. But … when the horses came out of the lake, it was a different story. It was hard to prepare her for the uphill run they did, but she held on tight as they were coming out of the water. Mud flew from the other horses hooves around her. She remained mostly dry, but couldn't avoid the chunks of mud as all of them laughed and ran a bit. She hadn't done anything like that since she was a kid, and it was a thrill. A little thrill, but a thrill all the same.

They must have made a lot of noise because all of their partners were there, arms crossed and looking irritated when they showed up. All the lecturing they got about sticking with your buddy … and they inadvertently broke the rules … all of them.

Logan was glaring hard as he growled at K. "You were supposed to be settin' an example, not acting as ringleader, sweetheart."

"Oh, that look is not good on you. Calm down … I got carried away – they were doing so well, and it was high time Angie got to try the trail," K defended. Logan kept his glare locked on his wife.

"You girls put your horses up. NOW," he barked out, grabbing the reins on K's horse. "You're in trouble." he grumbled low and seriously at her.

In the barn, the girls worked quickly … Angela didn't need to be clued in that they were in hot water. Though, if she was catching the conversation between K and Logan, K was insisting that the girls were doing as she said.

Tyler and Will were looking awfully serious when Abbey and Rose got done with their horses. Angie turned around to find James not more than a foot or so away as he reached past her to re-lock the stall her horse was in.

"That latch is tricky," James said quietly, "partner." She crossed her arms and cocked her hip, sure he was going to start bitching just like Logan was.

"Alright … just get it out of your system … I'm dirty, I smell like horse and -" she stopped short when he picked a clump of mud out of her hair.

"You look nice," his face unreadable before stepping back, finally raising an eyebrow as he unashamedly looked her over. "Doesn't hurt to get a little muddy now and again." She was quiet for a second as James finally made it back to her eyes, but their moment was interrupted by Logan leading K's horse into the barn, sniping at her still for breaking their own rules.

To Angela's shock, she was just letting him bitch. No snarky commentary, no quick shots at him … but she didn't look like she was beat either. Then she realized she was just letting him get it out of his system. Cool off, then she'd deal with him.

"You know, I'm not the only one here that breaks that protocol. Both Abbey and Tyler are allowed to go about their business most of the time without needing to have their partner up their ass every second of the day. _You _can step out on missions with Scott and that's alright. This isn't about breaking partner protocol … this is about you trying to protect me all the time," K said dryly as she slipped the saddle on the rack.

_So much for letting him cool off,_ Angie thought to herself as she and James removed themselves from the barn.

"You have a bigger target on you," Logan argued.

"Bigger than you? I don't think so."

"Creed wants to tear you apart."

"Is this a new revelation? No. Besides, I can probably handle him … at least enough to get away from him and call for back up," K reasoned.

"_Probably_ ain't gonna cut it."

"Then I could be just as big of an ass with you when it comes to you going out. You are not to leave the house without me, and really … you never did tell me the reasoning with Abbey and Ty." Logan let out a sigh.

"The jewelry he sent Abbey is all but a free pass from him. He approves of Ty's taste and probably thinks it's gonna tweak me to watch her marry him."

"There are no free passes with Victor," K replied in no uncertain terms. "_You know that. _Only more subtle manipulation. _Don't let him manipulate you._ None of them … not even Tyler is safe. His son has chosen you and your path over his. Don't think for one moment that isn't going to figure into his twisted plans."

"Lets just get you where I can work you over."

"Good luck finding a place. I don't care if you do think I need to get worked over … I'm gonna give as good as I get." He just smirked at her implication and put his arm around her waist.

"You better."

* * *

The next day, Angela and James had just come out of their danger room session together, laughing and comparing notes when a raven haired girl that Angie couldn't remember ever talking to came up and started chatting up James. She listened to their very one sided conversation all the way up until the girl asked James out. Then, for just a second, it seemed as though she couldn't hear right. Though, she didn't miss that he very kindly and expertly turned her down, leaving the girl smiling in spite of the rejection.

"You're getting really good at that. Why aren't you dating again?" Angela asked, looking disinterested, as usual.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. I probably should go out with a few of them," James replied looking just as bored with the subject as she did. "What about you? Seems like you're not really rushing out on dates as usual either."

"I have been tasked with keeping you out of trouble. So seeing as how that's a full time job I don't have a way to go out anywhere without you tagging along."

"Right," James said thoughtfully, his arms crossed over his chest and his jaw tightening. "Maybe we should double then."

"Excuse me?" Angela came up short, unsure if she had heard James correctly.

"I _said _since I'm cramping your style so badly, we oughta just go on a double date. You know … you bring your date, I bring mine. Then your social calendar can open up a little and Rose can quit trying to send girls my way – all while keepin' in line with the rules."

"Are you working on being a comedian now? Because _that_ is funny. And as hilarious as that would be, I don't want to be responsible for giving all of your little groupies inferiority complexes." He just chuckled.

"Well, in order for them to be feelin' inferior, you'd probably have to have something they wanted first," James countered as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor.

"You mean like your undivided attention? Cause if that's what they're all so desperate for..."

"Assigned protective duty is not undivided attention."

"Yes it is. You know what I'm doing all the time. Stalker."

"You're one to talk. You know where I am and what I'm doing more than that pack of …."

"Hyenas? Hounds? Vultures? Give me an idea of where you're headed."

"Girls."

"Same thing."

"Bring a date Friday, I'm drivin'." He grumbled out as they finally parted ways at the top of the stairs.

* * *

As expected, it didn't take either of them any time at all to find dates. Angela took pity on a guy a year above them, an athletic type with a talent for echolocation named Cody. He'd inadvertently gotten on James' shit list when he 'pinged' in James' direction, temporarily blowing his ear drums out in tactics class. He was just screwing around, and had no idea that a ping could cause any trouble to those with heightened senses. Scott had to intervene before it was over, with both boys earning detention.

James on the other hand, didn't even get around to asking the girl he had in mind before a telepath named Julia who had some vague association with Michael Rasputin had decided to set her sights on a harder to catch prize. She was pleasantly surprised when James told her to be ready to go at seven. She walked away from him grinning like a fool.

* * *

"So ..." Angela started to say, her tail swaying behind her as she and James headed to the Danger Room. "Have you found anyone willing to put up with you for a night, or do I have to find you a somewhat suitable date?"

"I'm good, thanks. How 'bout you?" James replied, sounding a little upbeat.

"As if I'd need _your _help in that department." She paused, wondering who it was he was going with. "Who is it? Someone interesting, or did you just grace one of your groupies with a favor?" She thought that would be just like him … pick one of those adoring little wenches just so she'd have to watch them fawn all over him. As if it wasn't bad enough from a distance.

"Don't know if I should tell you. Is she going to need to worry about checking her conditioner for hair remover cream like that idiot that kissed me in the kitchen?" James glanced over to see Angela never break stride, the only noticeable change a slight smile...as if remembering a fond memory.

"Not sure I know what you're talking about. Besides, I can't be held responsible for the sad fact that girls that are into you lack the mental capacity to read and shower at the same time."

"Right. Except it was in the wrong bottle, as I understand it."

"I hadn't heard that. Weird." James just laughed. "Really though …. who are you gracing with your presence?" James let out a sigh, and against his better judgment answered.

She'd figure it out soon enough anyhow.

"Julia. I was gonna ask someone else, but she came up and asked if I was free. I figured, what the hell."

"Wait … the telepath? You got some kind of fetish for mental girls?"

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" he barked back.

"Just … you seem to go for girls that do things with their minds. NO insult to your previous flame." Her hands were held up in front of her as a barrier to any rage. "Really, I'm just surprised. I didn't think she liked you like that. I thought she liked M-"

"I suppose you found some poor guy that can't think for himself, right? It'll make it easier for you to tell him what to do and how to do it." he snarked as they walked into their session. She smiled just the slightest bit.

"No, I went strictly for looks this time … Cody … you might remember him. He does really well in tactics. Mr. Summers really likes him." He looked shocked and appalled.

"Why didn't you just ask Rasputin? He's built like his father. Figured you'd like him better … tall dark and stupid." The truth was, for an instant, she had considered Mikey … but decided quickly that move would only come off as vindictive. Better to go with second place. The other boy that was trying to compete with James. Failing … but trying none the less.

"That was almost hurtful." She purred out, "Come on, let's get our session over with so you can go back to your adoring masses."

"Shut up," he growled at her.

"Always so eloquent." Angela sighed in mock adoration as the door closed and the two went on the attack.

* * *

Later that day, Angela was frustrated. She'd gone through her closet and found she only had the one tank top and bluejeans combo to wear to her lessons with K and it didn't take long for the tank to be in desperate need of replacement.

She needed to expand her riding wardrobe, but just couldn't bring herself to wear the same styles as K did. Too plain. Too … K. Besides, running up to change everyday was getting annoying. She needed some things she could wear to class and to ride.

Sure, Logan appreciated K's style … but she didn't want to wear something her 'Uncle' liked. Just … no. Even Abbey and Rose didn't wear things that their mother did, usually opting for a simple T-shirt while on horseback. But that wouldn't do for Angela.

She took her search to the computer, as she often did … scouring the internet for 'fashionable cowgirl', and only finding gaudy fashions best left in the past. Then K walked past her, glancing down at the screen, and freezing before backing up a few steps, her eyes glued to the screen.

Without saying a word, K set her coffee cup down and got up close behind her, reaching around her to take command of the keyboard, her head over Angela's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Angie asked, halfway looking at K far too close to focus. As far as she knew K knew how to use a computer to order things for the barn or in the Danger Room. She never sat and surfed like most of the rest of the mansion.

"Hush."

"Seriously what are you … oh. OH." Angela leaned forward, scrolling through incredible images of flowing garments and comfortable cuts … all of them fashionable and youthful … and some of them downright sexy.

"Thought you might like that better than the 'Ranch wife' crap you were looking at. Enjoy." K said quietly, mock bowing as she picked up her coffee again and left the tigress who was smiling at her options. Yes … _much_ better than what she'd been finding.

* * *

Come Friday night, James was a bit surprised to find that it wasn't a double date anymore. Abbey and Tyler were joining them. As was Rose, Will, Blåklint and the young Stark. Of course, the whole group of guys were waiting on the girls. Abbey and Rose led the charge, shaking their head as they stole glances at their brother, who was sure that both of them had lost their minds.

It was Julia who had to make the comment when Angela showed up, dressed like the fashionista she was.

Her skintight jeans were tucked into the boots that K had given her, and her shirt was made of a floating nearly sheer fabric that fluttered with the slightest breeze, the neckline nearly a peasant top with delicate embroidery decorating the edge. Depending on how she was letting it rest on her shoulders, it would look quite innocent … or be nearly too low cut. It was a very 'Angela' take on cowgirl.

James stopped dead and looked her up and down, his brows drawn together a hair.

"What are you wearing? It's so cute …. and it looks so comfy!" Julia all but shouted at her. All the girls were complementing her on her unique style. "But it's also nearly a one eighty from what you usually wear," Julia observed.

"What can I say? Spend enough time in the barn and eventually some of that cowgirl dust wears off on you, I guess. I think it's an upgrade from the tank top and jeans …. what do you think, James? Do I pull it off?"

The corner of his mouth pulled tight as he puffed his chest out a hair. "You looked better with the mud in your hair."

"I think you look fantastic," Cody said with a leer, earning a shake of the head from James. "I'm just glad I won't clash too much with you." Forget that he'd tried – and failed – to copy James' bluejeans and black t-shirt. Somehow, Cody just didn't fill it out like James did.

Angela smiled and lifted her chin a hair higher as she put her hand on her hip and James took a step toward her, cutting in front of Cody.

"What the hell's with everyone else here? I thought this was a double," he muttered quietly.

"I decided that it would be a lot more fun as a group," Angela informed him as they divided up to drive into town. James grumbled a bit to himself, but headed out anyhow, Angela smirking at him from the backseat of Logan's jeep, knowing how irritated he was at the group at large.

But to Angela's surprise, Julia was quite talented at talking him down. Before they reached the main road, James was smirking and starting to put on the charm. Angie's date however was struggling. Totally missing her subtle and not so subtle hints for him to make a pass at her. Instead he remained quiet while James and Julia flirted. By the time they stopped for dinner, Angela had a plan.

Walking up to the burger joint, she made a show of how cold she was, until predictably, Cody finally offered her his jacket.

"Maybe you shoulda worn more than that skimpy shit," James murmured loud enough for Angela to catch, knowing full well that her fur pretty much kept her from getting too cold.

"Take the motorcycle next time and I'll have my leather jacket." Angela gave an innocent smile towards James and his date as James frowned.

She turned around feeling better but decided that for her sanity to sit apart from the cranky Howlett boy, but not so far apart that she couldn't keep an eye on what seemed to be a far too relaxed meal between the feral and the telepath.

Already dreading a tidal wave of 'superior dating' snark from James, she made a show of flirting with Cody, in easy view of James, who seemed to not be paying her a moment's attention, even when Cody seemed to suddenly realize he might just have a whisper of a chance with the flirty tigress.

Soon, the crowd decided to hit the movie theatre. Cody lifted the arm rest and slipped his arm around Angela, who cheerfully snuggled into him, smiling at him as she all but laid her head on his shoulder. Cody was smiling like he'd won the lottery.

But, within minutes of the lights going down, Julia was all over James. Not only didn't he stop her, he was fully participating.

Angela was nearly to the point of accidentally spilling her drink on the two of them before they were all thrown out of the theater for lewd behavior. God. That would be just what they needed. Having to explain to Uncle Logan why they were kicked out of a damn movie. Not on her watch.

Thankfully, Rose saved her the trouble and put an end to it, keeping her from getting too involved.

"Do you mind maybe _not _screwing my brother right in front of me? M'kay, thanks," Rose's snarky tone rang out. "I love you Jimmy, but … there isn't enough eye bleach in the world to unsee that."

"Charming, Rose. Real charming. Hey … Will … if I hear excessive purring I'm kicking your ass." On cue, and just to irritate him, Tyler started purring loudly.

"Bring it, James. I'm in the mood for a rumble," Ty joked, getting a grin from James … something that the Hanes kids never could understand … the lack of threat that an actual threat held between the two of them. With a laugh the they returned their attention to the screen, and their dates, though James was a little better this time on keeping the little mind reader at bay. They still spent a good part of the movie attached to each other … just in a more PG-13 manner rather than the R they'd been rushing toward.

They were walking out of the theater, each couple more or less with their arms around each other when out of nowhere, Mikey Rasputin rushed from behind them and tapped James on the shoulder. He'd been downwind from them … none of the ferals had scented him, and in a flash, he'd broken James' nose with a sucker punch.

"Goddamnit, Mike … your dad told me not to kick your ass, but you're making it hard to not want to break something on you," James growled out as Julia rushed over next to Abbey and Blåklint.

"Pretty optimistic, jackass. That's my girl you're with," Mike all but snarled. James took a moment to look between Mike and Julia before Mike rushed in with hard left hook, cracking James in the eye, and following up fast with an upper cut before Mike just dissolved into a rush of punches and kicks.

It didn't take James long to fight back, and in a matter of a few short moments, the tables had turned and again, James was wailing on who was once one of his best friends.

"Oh my God … I can't believe this is happening," Julia mumbled with a somewhat excited tone. Angela wrinkled her brow as she watched the girl enjoying watching the two young men fight.

"He isn't fighting for you, princess. He's defending himself," Angela said frankly as a loud crack echoed the parking lot … broken jaw by Angela's best estimation, though she wasn't sure which, she'd put money on James being the one doing the breaking.

She was ready to just stand back and let James work things out when with no warning, Cody tossed his jacket at Angela and leapt into the fray … helping Mike. It took both of them to pin him, and James was both bleeding and fighting as the bulkier Rasputin held James while Cody took a few shots, James' arms wrenched behind his back and forced onto his knees as Mike carefully avoided his hands – afraid of the claws even as Cody was using James' head for a punching bag.

Angela was appalled and in a rage she snarled tossing the jacket to the side ready to help her partner. But just before she made her leap, the large, bulky form of Tyler bowled the whole group of them over as he dove into the thick of it.

In a smooth quick move, he'd snatched Cody, plastered James to the ground and flattened Mike. When Angela realized what had happened, Tyler was sitting on Cody and pounding Mike, one hand around his throat and the other pounding on him until Mike went intangible.

"Oh, come on you chicken shit. You can fight real good when you got back up … I'm just backin up my buddy like yours did for you … pansy." He looked down at Cody and took a couple quick, hard hits. "You really thought it was a good idea to back up Mikey with me around for James? Not usin' yer grey matter, pal." He removed his substantial weight from the terrified teen – who outside of seeing him from a distance picking up or dropping off Abbey hadn't really had the full 'Creed' Experience until tonight. "Run off now."

"You people are animals," Julia cried out, glaring at the whole lot of them as every feral in the group growled low at her … accentuating her point.

"What was your first clue?" Blåklint said, her arms crossed and her hip cocked out. "The abundance of elongated canines, or the high territorial drive?" The little telepath let out a derisive cry and rushed off after the limping Mike and Cody.

Abbey turned her attention to James … he was likely healed, but it was her duty. Meanwhile, Angela went after Tyler.

"Hey! Blondie … what the hell was that? I had that. That was my fight … not yours. He's my partner. _My responsibility to keep him safe."_ Angela barked at Tyler as he calmly let her get it off her chest.

"I know that. But he happens to be my best friend too, and I gotta tell you, Angie;" Tyler paused, his head tipped to the side a hair as he looked her up and down quickly. "The last thing you needed was for one of them guys to tear that shirt offa ya." Angela's mouth dropped, her eyes narrowed and she shook her head, hands fisted on her hips.

"Not that either of those amateurs could have laid a finger on me...but had either of those …. _morons_ even _considered_ ruining my outfit, I would have removed whatever appendage had made such a foolish mistake." Ty raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. You woulda torn 'em up. But you would have done it topless." Angela looked livid. "Hey … try this. It's easy. Just say 'thank you'. Alright? 'Thhhhh-aaank yoooouuu.' It's easy."

"Shut. Up."

"Close enough."

"Do you want me to drive for you?" Abbey asked as James pushed her hands away for the third or fourth time.

"No. I want you to back off. Whatever damage they did is healed … at least until we get back and Piotr gets a hold of me," James said dryly.

"Both of us, James. You're not going down alone," Tyler assured him.

"Right," James replied, though it was clear he wasn't convinced that was going to happen. "I've had enough. Angie, there oughta be room with your brother for you to head back."

"Did they actually knock something loose in that empty head of yours? I'm sticking with my partner. In fact, you should probably let me drive," she countered, arms crossed as she found her way over to him.

"My father's jeep? Yeah, I'm sure that wouldn't add to my punishment at all."

"Well – getting all that blood on his seat should make him just thrilled," she retorted, quietly reflecting as she inspected Logan's keys in her hand.

"Like it'd be the first time _that _ever happened." He did a quick double take and put his hand out. "Damnit, Angie. Quit picking my damn pockets. Do you really want to explain to my father why you'd be driving his car without permission when he's bound to already be in a bad mood when we get there?"

She mulled it over for a second before nodding.

"Good point."

"Either way … we gotta head back. You can bet your furry little ass that little weasel made a bee line for Xaviers, and you aren't the only one that's gonna catch it," Ty interjected. "Even if nothing else, I'm gonna have to explain to my step father why I pounded the hell out of those two."

"You're not taking the full heat on this … I did my fair share."

"You got doubled up on by a couple of jackasses. It was a dirty fight. Kinda wondering why you didn't pop claw on 'em to be honest."

"Didn't want to kill 'em."

"And there's your defense," Tyler decided.

"What? I thought you were going to school to be a doctor … not a lawyer," Angie teased.

"Doesn't hurt to know a little of both."

The group loaded up in their respective vehicles, Ty and Abbey in his truck, Will, Rose and Blåklint with Howard in his SUV and James and Angela in the jeep.

Tyler led the way, and as they went, James continued to fall back, clearly not excited about what was going to happen when they got back. It was silent for the longest time in the jeep. Neither of them wanted the other making snarky comments on how badly their dates had actually gone.

"Too bad they're nervous about their hair care products bein' tampered with," James said quietly. Angela fought back a smile for a moment.

"_I_ _told you _ I had nothing to do with that," Angela replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"And I didn't think I _had_ to tell you that you're not the only one that can smell a lie." Silence bridged the gap for a few minutes.

"Any idea what comes after Five AM runs?" Angela asked, trying to see what she was in for along side him. James just chuckled.

"After Five AM runs were practically invented for me. Yes, I know what likely comes next."

"Want to clue a girl in?"

"Something … Creative. Though, with your father around … it could be him that picks rather than my mother." She looked straight forward apparently thinking that tidbit of information over for a few minutes.

"So … Julia seemed like a catch," Angela said, straight faced as she glanced at him for a moment.

"Yeah," James laughed. "And Cody was a real prize pig too. You'd think we could do better." For the time being, their conversation fell quiet again as they pulled into the drive.

Tyler was just stepping out of his truck and shaking his head 'no' to an angry Colossus.

"Here we go," James all but whispered. Raised voices were already easy to hear from inside the jeep.

Logan and K both were watching them as they stepped out, though K seemed to do a quick scan and turn her attention back to Mike and Cody, her eyes narrowed as she took a step closer to the angry boys.

Piotr turned to James. "What do you have to say for yourself? I told you never to lay a finger on him again." He was speaking low and incredibly angry. Angela noticed that K, although she wasn't looking at Piotr or James, had placed herself between the two of them.

"I didn't attack him, Uncle Pete. I didn't even bait him. He sucker punched me," James explained, calm and cool in the shadow of the angry Russian. That was enough to give Piotr pause. K already had Rose at her side, both of them with their eyes closed.

"OK. Show Pete the fight," K said suddenly and Rose nodded before she walked up to Piotr. In a few moments time, he simply turned to his son and asked what made him think that dirty tricks were acceptable … or honorable. Then Rose did something she wasn't asked to and showed Piotr both Julia and Mike's mind's eye.

As it turned out … it was a matter of manipulation.

Julia. Julia who, was indeed dating Mike on the sly … had gotten angry when Mike didn't want to do exactly as Julia told him. In an act of spitefulness, she happened to catch James at a somewhat 'open' state of mind and coerced him into going out with her. She then told Mike that James asked her out and said a whole line of crap that had never passed over his lips.

Mike was angry, but didn't believe for one minute that James had said any of it … or that they were going on a date either, until they left the mansion hand in hand. Then he blindly believed all of it, and just wanted to pound on James.

The rest … well, the rest was easy to decipher.

"Julia," Piotr said slowly. "You have detention with Mrs. Summers and Mrs. Braddock-Worthington for the next six weeks." Julia looked fit to be tied as she glared at Rose. "I will have a say in his punishment this time." He was glaring at James.

"No, you won't," K interrupted. "From what I saw the boy was defending himself. If you want to talk about letting _me_ handle Cody and Mikey's punishment … then I might consider letting you deal with James."

"You would torture the boys."

"Yes." K replied brightly. The fact that she didn't argue or try to hide it had Piotr take a step back from her. "If you want to punish James when your son and his little minion double teamed him over a girl …. then I get to handle the ones that fight dirty in kind. I promise, Logan wouldn't be involved. I don't need a back up for two teenage boys."

"No … that is not necessary."

"What about Tyler?" Cody argued. Michael wasn't exactly able to speak with the broken jaw. "Make him heal us."

"_Make me?_" Tyler barked out with a laugh. "Believe me, baby face … you don't want to try and force me to alter your healing structures. It could have bad results."

"You should heal him," Piotr argued.

"No. See … I think that's part of the reason he was so eager to throw down with James again," Tyler countered. "He didn't have to heal at his own pace last time … the body heals slow as a means for us to _think _about the dumbass things we get into. If he's got six … eight weeks to think about it, maybe next time he'll talk to James … or whoever first." Piotr had to agree, though he wanted Michael healed … as any good parent would, given the opportunity.

"I could make you, Tyler," Piotr charged, looking the incredibly tall and broad young man in the eyes, inches from his nose.

"No, you couldn't." Tyler almost laughed at his assumption.

"And you won't even try," Apex growled low stepping out from the shadows.

While it seemed his own children had been removed from the incident, the amount of blood and the state of James' clothing were evidence enough of the beating he had taken. It left him feeling...tense.

"Alright," Logan said finally, the rest of them all falling quiet for a moment. "Pete … you've picked out punishments for the most guilty parties. I got the rest of this." Piotr couldn't really argue. After having seen how it had played out … and that James had indeed restrained himself.

"And my son? Shouldn't Tyler heal him?" Piotr asked, but Mike shook his head 'no'. It took Jean half a second to try and compose herself as she explained.

"The last thing Mike wants is for Tyler to touch him again. I'll take both of them to Henry," she offered, quickly leading the boys into the building.

"Now. You," Logan said turning to James, critically looking him up and down as Greer and Colton ushered the rest of them inside. "You weren't supposed to fight with him."

"I know."

"You sorry?"

"For defending myself? No. Not even a little bit."

"You held back on him."

"Yes."

Logan took a slow deep breath and cracked a smile. "How the hell am I supposed to punish you for that?"

"I'll take care of it," K offered. "You've already got him running at five every morning. That means it's my turn to step in." Logan nodded.

"But .."

"I'm not punishing you for fighting," K started to clarify. "I'm punishing you for your behavior on your date. You were undignified with little respect for her, even if she did end up being a skank. You didn't act as a gentleman and I think you need to check your motives as to why." James had to stop himself from laughing at his mother's assessment of the girl.

"My behavior … she kissed me."

"I know. But you escalated it. On a first date. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were just out to get some fast tail."

"But ...I ..." he had no defense. Particularly since, yes. If offered, he'd have bitten. "Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"You get to be my assistant for the girls' new elite class. Wear a tux."


	42. Options Don't Always Make it Clearer

_A/N - Retro, Shinn, KJAX, Scruffy, &amp; N1elkyfan - thank you for the reviews and ooh, hey! Good morning!_

_Retro ... one can never tell for sure. So I'll give you a definite maybe._

_KJAX, I think we're all in agreement ... women can be something else entirely. _

_Scruffy - I"m not sure what Kitty's going to do, but I'm sure she'll come up with something. Clearly Piotr's methods didn't entirely stick._

_N1elkyfan - I wouldn't worry TOO much about Julia. The Howlett kids are pretty popular around the Institute and Rose is more than capable of dealing with her without breaking a sweat. ;) She'd be smart to keep away from them. _

* * *

James was pulling at his tie when his mother stepped into the small room next to him.

"Quit fiddling with it. It's straight and not too tight so just suck it up," she told him as she batted his hands away from his collar and he focused on a point over her shoulder as she straightened him out and smoothed the fabric over his shoulders. "You look as handsome as your father."

"Is that supposed to be a complement?" he grumbled and she took his head in both her hands.

"You really are getting off easy here. I could kick your ass from one end of the danger room to the other, but I decided that you are far more useful to me here, helping these girls learn how to handle themselves like ... well, me."

"And what exactly am I going to be doing?"

"Learning along with them for starters … and being a lovely stand in for me. We needed a gentleman or two to join us." She sighed and tucked an errant lock of loose hair behind his ear. "This is top level spy shit. If you want to learn to do what your dad and I do … you'd be ahead of the curve to see how the girls do all this … so you can counteract them. Now stay here behind the screen until I ask for you, got it? Remy is stopping in to help too." He nodded and leaned against the wall, waiting for her to find a way to embarrass him. He didn't have long to wait too long.

"Ladies," K said quietly, calling the class to order quickly and nodding at Remy, who had slipped in after the last girl entered, "For the remainder of this class I have a couple assistants that will help us from here on out. Tonight, your task is going to be fairly straight forward. You each will be handed a tracking device. You will have one minute to try and plant your tracking device on one of our gentlemen … without getting bugged yourself." She turned to look over her shoulder just a bit before calling her son out.

When James stepped out, the whole of the room was grinning at him. One corner of his mouth tightened up and he stepped forward, hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground, taking his place next to Remy, who was of course dressed just as well. Of course. This was part of the punishment.

"You'll want to put your tracker on them in a manner in which they do not realize what you've done. That means pockets are off limits and it must be hidden from sight. It wouldn't do you any good to put the bug on him and have someone pick it off for you. The better the bugging … the better your score will be. Now," K paused, handing James and Remy each a tiny bug. "The reverse is true as well. They will be trying to do the same to you. You will lose points if they successfully bug you. This will be tough. One of our gentleman is the always helpful Mr. LeBeau … an expert thief and general sneaky bastard. The other - well, I believe you're all familiar with our handsome young feral and he's on his guard. Both know you're trying to tag them .… so good luck."

"Thanks, mom," James said sarcastically, very low as K stepped up to tell him his directions. "This is absolutely the worst thing you could make me do."

"Is that a challenge? I'm sure I could come up with worse. This is just your first class with us after all." She looked as if it was a dare. James recognized that look instantly and knew how much trouble it could mean for him. He immediately threw it into reverse trying to repair the damage.

"No. No, not a challenge. Just …"

"Just that some of those girls are crushing on you. I got it. So use it to your advantage. It'll help me weed out who's not suited for this if they let some guy screw up their focus." She gave him a raised eyebrow as he looked at the tiny bug in his hand and she made her way to the girls to give them pointers.

"You should know your mama ain' gonna do anytin' for jus' one purpose. She never do," Remy said at just over a whisper to him, getting James to think about it. That much was true. K was always doing half a dozen things at once … juggling and weaving them together so that it seemed like it all fell into place on it's own. Which if she did it right ... it did.

"Who's first?" K asked, interrupting his thoughts as she looked at the girls in front of her. It was no surprise that Angela was the first to step forward. "Of course. Angie … try your luck with Remy."

"I don't need luck," Angie said with a confident smirk, strutting her way up to Remy, who was actively altering the mental state of anyone within ten yards of him. He was, as K had warned, a very sneaky bastard and at the end of their one minute of faux flirting and banter, both bugs had been planted.

"Even score … next." The next hour went on like that … with one girl working each helper … and all of them systematically failing, or at best, tying. Again, they wanted a demo. K nodded and took three bugs and gave Remy two more to even it up. She took thirty seconds and it looked like she hadn't even touched him. At the end of their quick session, Remy still had one of his bugs in his hand … and K held one of his in her palm.

"Nice try, Remy but I caught ya." The electronic sweep found all three of K's and one of Remy's on him … even he was impressed when he'd realized that K had nailed him.

"Dat's fine and dandy, cherie … what about against anutter spy? Remy is good, but he no spy."

"She can try and bug me," Natasha called out and K grinned as she turned to see her.

"Ah … great. You're late, Nat," K called out.

"Hazard of the job. So … planting bugs ... didn't you teach them that in Kindergarten?" She replied as K grinned.

"Yeah. Reviewing basics. You game?" Natasha nodded and took a bug from Remy and faced K, who nodded at her to start.

"Alright .. it seems you've started with bugging men. Simple enough. But bugging other women is a trick. Unless they think you're beautiful, you can't get away with touching them as you would most men," Natasha explained as if she had told them a thousand times before. She and K faced each other and simply walked past the other, both of them bugging each other and both of them immediately removing the other's device long before any time was even started on the clock. All of it happened within seconds.

"Passing casual contact. Do not let her feel you place it. Pick a partner and practice. If you can bug a woman, then men are child's play," K directed, giving them the signal to continue working while she and Natasha cruised the room, watching the girls work. They'd only gotten partway into it when one of the girls pointed out the obvious.

"K?" she turned to face young Akili, a breathtakingly beautiful girl that had come to the school just the year before from South Africa. "We're short one girl. Am I to practice with you or Miss Romanoff?"

"Neither, young lady. You are at a handicap for a while. We'll have to rotate partners, of course. But for now, you'll have to suffer through practicing with James. Sorry." James just stared at his mother in disbelief as Akili stepped up to him with a sly smile.

"Don't worry, James … you're not my type." He looked back to her for a moment and she stepped away, asking for a scan … she'd done as directed and taken advantage of his momentary loss of focus.

"First success to Akili," K said with a grin, irritating James, Abbey and Angela. All of them were convinced they'd be first to make a good score.

Several partner changes in, Angela finally found herself facing James, and both had been having good luck with their practice.

"So … you have to get detention in order to get you looking somewhat presentable?" Angela teased as they squared up. He narrowed his eyes at her and let her step into his space.

"You think you're sneaky, don't you?" James said with a smirk.

"I know I am," she replied easily. Her hands never came anywhere near him, yet when she stepped back for Widow to scan them, both teens were bugged. James gave her a dry look and told her to keep her tail to herself next time. She was only marginally irritated that he'd managed to get her in return.

* * *

At the end of class, the score was even between the two, and James was dying to get out of the tux, already pulling at the tie as they left the room.

"Don't forget, we have a Danger Room session in twenty minutes," Angela reminded him. "Don't even think of trying to bow out of it." He grumbled, more than ready to go for a trail ride or something … anything involving fresh air after this long … _long _session in a monkey suit. He'd changed quickly into his training duds and slipped back down to the Danger Room. He was almost there when the Widow and his mother stopped him.

"James, Tony said you might be considering spending a year at Avengers Academy?" Natasha asked. His mother didn't look either surprised or bothered by hearing it.

"More like a semester and I haven't decided if I'm going anywhere yet," James answered as he tugged at the sleeves to his uniform. It was getting tight around his arms again.

"Well, we could use a good student like you to set an example for the ones we have now. They don't seem to understand how serious our work can be." She cocked her head sideways as she looked him over. "You need a new uniform," Widow said casually. "That one is nearly worn out … and clearly doesn't fit your build anymore." James bit his lip and nodded, unsure of what to say in response to the spy as he sidestepped her and slipped into the Danger Room. She laughed to herself as she and K continued their conversation on their way to the ready room.

* * *

James was already stretching when Angela walked in a few minutes later watching him from the corner of her eye as she began stretching herself out. He barely acknowledged anything in the room as Bobby asked if they were ready to start. He almost had to be asked twice before he nodded and took a ready position for their drills. The two of them were, as usual working nearly seamlessly as they got to really warming up with their session. They were back to back when finally Angela decided to break their silence.

"So … class sign ups for the fall are up already," she said as she kept bashing ninjas. He just grunted in acknowledgment. "Are you going to be helping with your mom's spy class next semester?" James stopped for just a moment, a brief hesitation before continuing with the simulation.

"I don't know if I'll be around, to be honest," he replied. She stole a quick look at him over her shoulder before hitting the next ninja a little harder than she had been.

"What are you talking about? You're not dropping out are you? I didn't think your parents would allow it." He chuckled a little at the idea.

"No. They wouldn't. And I'm not dropping out."

"Then you need to sign up for that class. We need someone half way decent to embarrass." He sighed before answering her.

"Thinkin' about trying a different school." She stopped dead and all but broke the neck on the next ninja that came near her.

"Why." She said flatly. She sounded repulsed by the idea. How could he possibly consider anywhere else when Xaviers' was clearly the best place in the _world _for him. He finally turned to look at her as Bobby let that part of their session end and reminded Angela that the session was supposed to be non lethal.

"Try something new. Get a new perspective and I don't know, maybe even have a shot at not being the pitiful guy whose girlfriend died on him."

"That is not what people are saying." Her tail stilled behind her. It was what people were saying. That and a lot worse. There was even a vicious rumor that he'd actually killed her.

"I've heard all the rumors. That's the mildest version. A much more exciting one is that I took over on my dad's curse." She gave him an unreadable look before squaring up with him and taking a ready stance. He let out a breath and matched her. Time for the hand to hand section.

"That's stupid. If anything your father broke that curse when he married a feral femme fatale to have two gorgeous daughters and a son that makes poor decisions.", she argued as he dodged the foot she'd aimed at his head.

"Tell that to the rumor mill," he countered as he made a lunge for her. She let him catch her just to throw him. He tumbled out of the throw, somersaulting backwards to face her again. She had to smile, a year ago he would have been cussing from his back. He was certainly the most agile of any of the young men in the school.

"Since when do you care what everyone says? I thought Howletts were immune to talk."

"We are, but we also have a tendency to disappear when we need to think. I finally understand why." She dodged his punch, only to throw her elbow at his face, he blocked her, but only just and in retaliation, she shifted her weight and swept his feet from under him.

"Is it that hard to think with other people around?" she was waiting for him when he got to his feet, immediately coming after him – a flurry of swipes, punches and high kicks. He dodged them all, even as she got more aggressive, finally needing to take steps back to avoid her barrage and catching her foot before it made contact with his skull...just as the lights in the room all went out.

The sound of the power dropping off was eerie.

In the darkness, both of them froze, save for James dropping Angela and popping his claws as he and the tigress instinctively went back to back in the pitch black. Five seconds in, the red emergency light flickered to life slowly, barely making enough glow to highlight the high points on their faces and hair. Bobby was banging on the glass of the control booth. Signing down to them that the whole mansion was out of power. He went on to tell them to stop their session and just wait. He'd get them out.

He then did the unthinkable and left them alone, locked in the powered down Danger Room.

"Is this a test?" Angela said quietly. Neither could hear anything but the other's breathing and heartbeat.

"I don't think so," James decided, retracting his claws. The sound of his blood hitting the floor caught her ear for a few seconds as he straightened up.

"So what now?" Angela glanced around the darkened enclosure while her tail twitched irritably.

"Now, we wait. Doors won't open without power." James headed towards the far wall.

"Oh. Perfect." she half growled out and headed towards the other side of the room.

"Hey. You think this is a picnic for me either? All you do lately is snipe at me and give me a hard time. I'm getting' pretty sick of it." So aggressive.

"Stop doing idiotic things and I'll stop pointing them out."

"Why do you care anyhow? What difference does it make to you?"

"You know why. You're my partner and it's _my_ responsibility to make sure _you_ don't mess up things for the both of us. It's self-preservation." Angela checked her claws, seeming to enjoy how the darkness and red played over them before glancing back at James, "You'd do the same thing..._if_ I ever did anything in need of correcting."

"That isn't a permanent assignment. Once we find and deal with Creed, the detail ends. And of course I don't need to correct you. You're so damn uptight about every hair being in place and everything being perfect ... do you even know how to have fun when you're not in control of everything?" Her head whipped toward him and she dropped her arm, staring at him in disbelief.

"So I suppose all those dates I've been on and all that horse back riding I've been doing has been some form of elaborate training regimen?" The fact that he'd just all but called her a control freak did not slip past her. And even if it was true, that didn't mean she liked it being pointed out. Particularly by ... him.

"Yeah, but I mean something spontaneous where you follow your gut." He glared pointedly at her in the dark before turning to start pacing the room. He needed to _do _something.

"Hmm. Well. Right _now_ my gut is telling me to claw you in the face," she countered, stalking toward him. He stopped his pacing, hands on his hips as he turned back to her.

"Well why don't you follow that feeling .. if you think you can."

They were only about ten yards apart, both of them glaring hard, hands balled into fists. The growls started a split second before they both launched at each other, snarling and fighting hard. Harder than they'd ever even come close to fighting each other in any previous sessions. Of course, this time there was no one supervising to be sure that they kept it clean, or didn't push too far.

James almost had to remind himself to hold back that berserk side, and he managed to keep his claws sheathed, but she did him no such favors, and abandoned her usually technical style. Angela began slashing mercilessly at him and tearing into him with each contact she made. It didn't help him to contain that rage when she was cutting him either.

Both were far angrier than they should have been … months of supposedly friendly picking finally coming to a head, and neither of them was ahead of the other. When the strikes proved ineffective on both sides, Angie rolled backwards and after getting her feet under her, pounced on him.

The force of the impact knocked him skidding across the floor on his back as he grabbed her wrists, keeping her from slashing him across the face. She tried to pull her hands back but he wouldn't let them go, his grip far stronger than she realized he was capable of.

She roared out in frustration and tried pushing his arms to the floor, but that wasn't getting her anywhere as he started to push her back while he slowly sat up. She tried to pull back from him again but he refused to let her go. She pulled and pushed trying to wrench her arms free, her growling crescendoed into snarls until suddenly she just quit fighting him and launched herself forward … to kiss him.

There was a split second of shock on James' end of things. But that quickly receded as he let her hands go and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as she pushed him the rest of the way back into the floor. Growling ceased and cleared the path for a soft purr that sent a shiver down his spine as they frantically moved on from just kissing to wandering hands and quick, deepened breaths.

The vest that covered her uniform was shed quickly while she unzipped the front of his uniform and slid her hand across his chest… not that there was much left of the uniform after she'd shredded it. They were starting to get carried away when the red light died with a resounding clunk.

They froze for a split second and the next thing he knew, she was on her feet in the blackness, re-buckling her vest to the sound of electical equipment slowly powering itself back up.

Gaining his bearings, he stood and zipped up the top half of his uniform, realizing he'd have to explain the slash marks before he could get a new one.

By the time the lights came back up a few seconds later, they were again on opposite sides of the room, Angela was turned half towards the wall as she ran a set of claws through her hair.

"You guys alright down there? I can't quite see you." Jubilee asked as the lights in the booth flickered all the way on. Those in the Danger room were still only at about ten percent, but steadily brightening up.

"Fine," James replied clearly. "No one died."

"Are you sure? What's with the blood, Angie?" Jubilee asked and James' head whipped toward her, alarmed that he'd done something wrong.

"Blood?" She replied looking herself over and finally seeing that her hand was coated in James' blood. "Oh, James got cut … I was worried when it didn't want to stop bleeding right away."

"Well, if you're sure," Jubilee said quietly. "Come on out … we have a new resident."

"New Resident? In the middle of a power outage?" Angela asked quietly. Anything that wasn't a focus on what had just happened was a welcome subject.

"Yeah, well … more like the power outage happened because of the new arrival." She was grinning like a cheshire cat. Both teens shared a look before waiting for Jubilee to explain.

"Storm had her baby! She hit the mansion with such a big lightning bolt it actually fried K and Logan both, even though they were far from any windows. Oh, don't worry … they're fine now. I think. Forge is having a fit. Most of the computers were fried. Of course, all the ones that were in the vault are fine … and the new board to the Danger Room is alright, but everything else … "

"Open the door, Jubes – come on," James urged as he cut across the room.

"OK, Ok. Keep your pants on." She grumbled as she punched in the codes to reset the room and open the doors. They just opened and he was almost out the door when Angela caught up to him and grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her a moment to find a very serious looking tigress.

"This … never … happened," she said calmly. His head turned to the side a bit and his lips parted before he froze and just stared back at her in disbelief. "Got it?" she prompted, her eyebrows raising just a hair. He blinked hard a few times and nodded, his jaw locking down again.

"Sure." With that, she slipped past him and hurried down the hall, leaving him staring after her for a second.

"You comin' with me? I thought you were in a rush to see if your folks were alright," Jubilee said as she walked up behind him. James' head tipped down and he nodded once.

"Yeah, I just … I gotta wash up first. You sure they're alright?" James asked, looking down at the remains of his uniform.

"Yeah, sure. Both of them have been hit by lightning before. They're breathing on their own, they'll be up and about by breakfast I'm sure." She looked him over for a moment. "Are you sure _you're _OK?"

"I'm fine," James growled out. Jubes' expression softened. It had been years since she'd heard hurt like that in a growl. But, he just headed for the showers. As soon as he was done, he took the shredded uniform and tossed it in the incinerator before heading up to the lab to check on his parents and see Storm. He figured that out of everywhere in the mansion, he wouldn't be running into Angie anywhere near a newborn or his parents. Double dip avoidance.

When he got to the med bay, he had to laugh a little to himself. Both of his parents were indeed there, and hooked up to a dozen different monitors … though he had noticed that Hank had pushed their beds close enough that they could hold hands.

"Lightning, huh?" James asked as his father looked up at him, very tired looking and weary. He just nodded his head. James wrinkled his brow concerned until Hank clarified things for him.

"I have them both drugged up into next week. They were in pain."

"I didn't think you could do that to them ..."

"Oh, I have something special just for them. It would likely kill just about anyone else that tried it though." James nodded and turned to see Ororo smiling down at the bundle in her arms. He took a couple steps toward her before jerking his head toward his parents.

"I suppose that's what happens when people bet against you?" he teased, pulling up a chair next to her. Her smile widened and she nodded, one eyebrow raised.

"One must set an example from time to time. 'Do not anger the Goddess' is a good rule to live by," she laughed with him, both amused, but knowing it was no secret that she hadn't done it on purpose.

"No tornadoes I take it then?"

"Just a small one, but they don't need to know that." She watched him for a moment before offering him a chance to hold the newborn.

"I don't think I should," James said, his hands folded in front of him.

"She won't break," Ororo promised. But James just smiled and landed a gentle kiss on both mother and daughter before congratulating her and wishing her a good night.

* * *

Will was watching him when he got into their shared room. He didn't know what the cause was, but the young man seemed … off.

"I heard you got locked in the Danger Room with my sister," Will opened.

"Yeah, well, that's one room in this house that's named appropriately," James deadpanned. Will smirked, and dropped his nosing.

James on the other hand, barely moved, staring up at the ceiling, clearly deep in thought about all the things that never happened earlier and all the things that weren't said about what never happened. It was going to eat at him until it was resolved. And he knew Angela would do her damndest to just ignore the situation ... and him if need be.

Still, it had the desired effect. He picked up the paperwork that Stark had given him and shoved it into the drawer at his bedside with everything else he didn't want to deal with or think about. Not just yet. He needed some questions answered first. Whether she liked it or not, she was going to answer them ... and if she flat refused to acknowledge him ... that in itself would be answer enough.


	43. Silence Is Not Golden

_A/N - Retro, KJAX, Scruffy, Shinn, N1elky, and cheshirecat - WOW Thanks! _

_N1elky - James and Angie all but grew up together. They've been close forever ... best friends. So, this is all pretty confusing for BOTH of them. And yep. You nailed it. She let loose and is totally freaked out now. _

_So, without any further carryin' on ... let's move forward. Thanks for the reviews ... I have plenty more in store for everyone. _

* * *

_Magazine is on the table, __s__lide back … chamber clear. Recoil spring … take apart the slide … barrel out._

Angela didn't even look down before she reversed the process, staring ahead of her as she continued to assemble and disassemble the firearm in front of her. Her tail laid still behind her and she rarely blinked … just take it apart … put it together. Take it apart. Put it together. Don't think about it. Never happened. Take it apart. Put it together.

She didn't even register when Will walked into the room.

"You know...being with a Howlett hasn't been too bad." Angela's brows pulled together as she looked up at her brother.

"What the hell are you spewing on about now? Do you really think I'm interested in what you and Rose do when no one is watching?" She pulled a face and faked a shiver.

"Just thought you might want to know that it's not even remotely awful … "

"I don't want to hear it. So just stop. Now, if you're not here to help … feel free to leave." Will gave her a smirk and sat across from her and simply started helping her transition from assembly and disassembly to cleaning and oiling.

* * *

"What happened to your training uniform?" Scott asked when James tried to turn him down for an impromptu session in the danger room later that week. Angela still hadn't talked to him.

"It got trashed last time I wore it." James offered. "It was beyond repair so I burned it. Wasn't really fitting right anyhow."

"Well, we'll have to get you a new one, though I'm not sure when it will be here," Scott was watching the young man carefully. He seemed … quieter the past few days. "Maybe there's a spare-"

"There's not. I checked."

"Well, maybe you could -"

"No one else has one that will fit me. Not even close, and you're the one that said no street clothes in the Danger Room. But if you wanna waive that for me, I could use a session." Scott just watched him as he covered the red folder on the table with his arm and looked up to meet his eyes. He'd been reading it's contents when Scott came in, but he'd quickly and calmly put the contents away when Scott had started talking and now he thought it was almost like James was hiding it.

"What's in the folder?" He was sure James would lie or try to hide it. He had yet to run into a teenager that would be straight forward with him. Or so he thought.

"Transfer papers."

"So the rumors are true. You're going to go then?"

"Still not entirely sure. But I'm leaning that way." Scott looked a little deflated at the news.

"We'd miss you if you go." His tone was genuine, and he looked like he truly was sad to hear it.

"You'd get over it," James said quickly, though he knew he'd miss Scott almost as much as his father.

"You sound like Logan."

"Imagine that." Scott sighed and pulled out the chair across from the young man and took a seat.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" James just shook his head, his eyes on the table after a moment and Scott looked more upset. "I'll order your uniform _today_. Take a break from training for a little while. You've been pushing really hard lately." He paused before his tone softened. "And James … Please come talk with me before you decide." James just nodded and watched Scott as he stood up and walked away, suddenly in no mood to continue reading over the forms. He stood up and headed toward the stairs, passing Angela as he reached the top.

She didn't even look at him, which was unusual. She always had a snarky remark ready for him. He sneered a little and put his efforts into returning her silent treatment.

Suddenly, he started to get mad. He didn't do a damn thing wrong. _She _started it. Then _she _turned around and wanted to act like nothing happened.

He stayed in his room just long enough to put the paperwork away before he turned around to head outside. There wasn't anyone he wanted to talk to in the house and he needed some fresh air. Then he almost didn't go … knowing that Colton would have a fit if he caught him alone on the grounds again. He thought about going for a ride, but … he knew Angela was on the way to her lesson. He hesitated at the staircase and after a moment, decided to head up to the roof. Students weren't allowed up there, but since everyone else was allowed to wander the grounds, he decided he could wander the short expanse of the roof where no one should bother him.

* * *

The two Hanes kids had been working out together in silence in the gym. At first, Will had thought it was strange, seeing as Angela rarely wanted to do anything with him … and never wanted to work out with him. So seeing her there … in one of his favorite places was … a little troubling. She had run through every machine she could before she finally broke the silence.

"I want you to keep a close eye on him. He's serious about leaving," Angela said solemnly. She was trying to sound all business, but her tail moved as it did when she was worried.

"James? Why don't you talk to him?" Will asked, his brow furrowed.

"He's a little … mad at me right now. I don't know … something about picking on him too much. I think he's a little overly sensitive, personally." Angela was trying to look halfway disinterested as she finished up her cool down on the treadmill. Will didn't look convinced.

"Sensitive? Are we talking about the same James?"

"Yes," she hissed at him, "I'm serious. He's not thinking clearly. I want you to pay attention to who he's talking to and any changes in his demeanor. Full surveillance." Rose's scent preceded her and the two siblings quickly dropped the subject.

"Fine," Will agreed hastily as Rose stepped through the door, dropping his voice lower. "But not right now. If you don't mind I have my own Howlett to deal with." He was smiling as he said it, and all it really did was frustrate the tigress further as Rose stepped up and gave her brother a quick kiss.

That was not helping her figure out James and what was going on with him. She half growled and stalked toward the exit.

"You could do it yourself, if you're in such a rush!" Will barked out at her retreating form. But the only response he got was a twitch of her tail and a growl as she tried to ignore him, slipping out the door and rushing down the hall. As if that was even an option.

* * *

"James … you missed your session with me," Colton growled out as the young man looked up at him.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I thought you got Scott's message. He pulled me from all training while we wait on my uniform."

"A uniform isn't required,"

"It is to use the Danger Room and that's where I was supposed to meet you. Not my rule. Clear it with Scott and I'll go down right now. He's been enforcing that one a lot lately, and I'll never get ungrounded or out of detention at the rate I'm going." Colton watched James carefully as he looked out over the grounds.

"Your parents used to come up here. To escape. Your mother always seemed to pick that exact spot, every time I found her up here." James looked over as Colton let out a breath. "I used to come up here to escape too …" James' eyes fell to his hands that rested on the rooftop and he started to get up.

"Well I didn't mean to scam your spot," the young man said quietly as he brushed dirt from the roof off his jeans. "I was just … never mind. I'm not really sure there _is _an answer to my issue anyhow," he mumbled to himself. "Doubt California's far enough away."

"You can't run from it you know. You're the son of the infamous Wolverine … and that's not going change no matter where you go."

"Are we still talking about the roof … or ..." he stopped talking as Colton gave him a look. He let out a deep breath and dropped his shoulders. "Yeah, I know. I just … I can't think around here." He thought about it for a moment.

"That doesn't mean you have to leave."

"I don't know that you're right about that . Everyone keeps comparing me to my Dad. Not that it's a shock … but … he even admits he used to just disappear. Mom too for that matter. Maybe it's time I disappeared too."

"Your parents have never left." James gave him a dry look before Colton amended his statement. "For long."

"You did," James countered. "Pretty sure even now you're gone more than you're here."

"But I always know where I'm coming back to. Your father once referred to it as the light in the darkness...although now I think he was referring to a person rather than a place looking back on it."

"Knowin' him, I doubt he could have told you which he meant at the time," James mumbled. "Listen, I'll make up for your time that I've wasted." Colton watched as James passed him by.

"I've got a better idea. How about a game or two of chess?" James looked a bit taken back by the request but nodded his head.

"You're the teacher," he decided as Colton smirked. The young man was good in a fight, and he kept pushing himself physically. Perhaps it was high time to see if he could be pushed that hard mentally too.

* * *

"I just _think_ that it would be nice to have a bonfire with just the girls before everyone graduates this year. It's what my old school used to do, and it was fun," Blåklint said to the feral girls as they gathered up after classes one afternoon.

"I think that sounds like three days of trying to get the smoke smell out of my fur," Angela replied dryly.

"Nothing like finding the silver lining," Abbey said dryly. "Maybe we can get mom to make it into a horseback camping trip. We can ride out to the campsite, picket the horses and set up camp for the night … sleep under the stars … you know, regular cowboy type stuff. It's a blast."

"Ugh. No. We need to go the _other _way. Something we all can _enjoy_. Runways, fashion. Five star restaurants. People tripping over themselves to treat us like royalty," Angela said with a far away look on her face.

"Yeah, well … I think we have a better chance of getting the horseback riding trip, and you aren't fooling anyone, Angela. You're enjoying your ride time." Rose said flatly. "Of course, unless this mess with Sabretooth comes to a head fast, we're probably not going to be doing anything anyhow."

"Well, the way I see it, we have a lot less chance of seeing him in the city at a fashion show than we do in the woods. I mean … doesn't he live in a cave or something?" Angela asked, running the argument in her head already on how she thought it might play out when she brought it up to K.

"No. Tyler said he's got a really nice house a few hours from here. Fancy."

"Are you serious? He knows where that nut bag lives? Why haven't we gone after him?" Angela was stunned.

"Apparently he has several houses. No telling where he is at any time." Rose answered and all of them stopped to stare at her for a moment. "So, I might have peeked into Mom's memories …. past conversations … with … different people." They were all wide eyed and silent. "Nevermind."

"You make a sound point though, about going to the city," Abbey said thoughtfully. "I'll bet Jean and Greer would take us."

"My mom would chaperon too," Blåklint offered. "She loves fashion."

"But if she goes, I doubt our mom would let us walk off with you," Rose cut in. "No offense."

"No, none taken. I don't blame her. After my mother finally admitted to how they treated her … I wouldn't trust her either." Angela furrowed her brow as the rest of the girls nodded in agreement and started making plans for their last soiree before summer hit.

* * *

A few days later, Colton and Logan were investigating a suspicious incident that was likely mutant related, possibly Hydra or the remnants of Weapon X. Lots of dead people. No witnesses. Slash marks and a burnt out building containing the remains of at least three people.

Whatever they were after was long gone with nothing to go by. They'd both carefully walked the damage path of who or whatever had gone through searching for any hints on who was responsible. When they found nothing, they began their return to the blackbird when Logan froze in his tracks. He backed up a step or two, his head tilted to the side a bit as he stared at a particularly interesting bit of twisted metal.

"Did you find something?" Colton asked as Logan crouched down.

"Yeah … well, nothing we came for. Hey – gimmie a hand here. I wanna take a look at this." Colton furrowed his brow but complied, removing debris from the pile in front of Logan.

"Is this what I think it is?" Colton asked as Logan took a step back before slowly circling around it.

"Yeah. Looks fit for the scrap heap, don't it? I don't think anyone'll care if it walks. Damage like this mess screams insurance payoff anyhow, right?" Colton smirked and crouched down to help the little feral haul off his prize. It didn't look like more than a lump of twisted metal, but if he really wanted it …

* * *

"Just tell me already. Please," Rose said, bumping her brother's shoulder with her foot. She'd found him in the hay loft, hidden behind a stack of hay where no one could see him. Almost like a little nest buried into the loft.

"Nothing to tell, Rosie."

"Have I told you lately how much I hate that I can't peek with you?"

"Only every time you talk to me," he answered quietly, with Rose smiling at him. Then his brows pulled together. "So, no. I guess you haven't." Her face fell. She might not be able to peek into his memories, but it was plain to see for anyone that knew him that he was down and no one seemed to be taking notice. Of course, it had to be harder for anyone to talk to him about anything when he kept finding places like that to disappear into.

"Hey, our birthday's next week," he just looked up at her.

"So skip the games and just tell me what you want so I can get it. Keep my perfect record of making you happy on our birthday at least."

"No, James … I'm not fishing. I want to know what you would like." He just shook his head.

"Not a damn thing. Don't worry about it."

"But you're down … and it's my _job_ to worry about it."

"I'm fine," he said gruffly before sitting up. "Just … don't waste your time, OK? Have some fun for me. That's what I want."

"I'd rather have fun _with _you. Are you really serious about going to school on the other side of the country?" He let out a heavy breath as he finally looked her in the eyes. It had been weeks since the two had talked alone. Maybe even longer than that, and Rose suddenly realized he was slowly and surely drifting away from her. It was easier for her to slip from Abbey … she really didn't want to see any distance between herself and her twin.

"I think it might be best. You have Will to protect you. I know he's not going anywhere. You don't really need me right now."

"Yes I do! It's not just me either ... Angie might need you to watch her back." he laughed outright at her.

"She doesn't even want me around when it's required." She watched him for a moment before taking a quick breath, her eyes narrowed.

"What happened with you two?" The smile fell from his mouth and he gave a quick shake of his head.

"Nothing."

"Can you show me?"

"I would, but like I said … nothing happened." Rose watched him for a moment as he dissected a piece of hay in front of him, letting the grass seeds fall to the loft floor.

"That's weird, because Angela has been dreaming a lot lately, and _you _seem to be starring in those dreams more often than not. Which … I _suppose_ could be chalked up to just the weird way the brain works and an overly active imagination … but this didn't look like it was _just_ a dream." His head whipped up and their eyes met for a moment. "More like a memory." He was reaching for something to say when Scott's voice echoed into the barn, calling for him, and mercifully changing the subject.

"I wonder what I did wrong now," James said as he stood up. "Looks like my summer is getting booked with solid chores."

"You probably didn't do anything wrong. You're not as awful as you like to think, little brother," Rose countered.

"Hey. Same birthday. Same age," he argued as he offered her a hand up.

"Yeah, but … I've got you beat by about five minutes. Don't forget that." He growled at her playfully before he made to slip past her and through the narrow opening he had in the hay, heading down the steps to find Scott waiting with a grin.

"New uniform's in," he told him with a smile. "I think you'll like this one. And it's here just in time. Your weekly session with Colton is in half an hour." James just dropped his eyes to the ground and nodded as Scott threw his arm around the young man's shoulders and led him up to the house.

Rose followed at a distance. She might not be able to see into James' memories to see what had gone wrong, but Angela sure as hell couldn't block her.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Rose had a burn in the pit of her stomach. She had to figure out how she could protect James from whatever it was that was tearing him apart. And she was going to start with finding out what had happened between him and the tigress.

* * *

James' only complaint with his new uniform was that it left very little to the imagination. Aside from a strategic spot or two, it was literaly like wearing a second skin. Every ridge and muscle he'd worked hard on creating for himself was visible as if he'd simply painted the suit on.

"So, what do you think?" Scott asked as James took his first look at himself in the new duds. "It's a new formulation and design that was dreamed up between Hank Pym and Reed Richards. Unstable molecules – meet Pym particles. The idea is that it is self healing, so perfect for you, and your parents once your mother gets around to okaying the design on hers that is." James just looked at him blankly for a moment. "To be honest though, if she doesn't hurry up, I'm going to put in my own instructions for her. She's awful about picking out these things."

"I thought I was getting a new training uniform."

"I thought it was time to move you up, James. I'd like to start working you into some team exercises if you're interested."

"But my parents ..."

"Have given the OK if you want to start." James just kind of stared for a moment. He was under the impression that he wouldn't even be considered until he was eighteen.

"What about Uncle Charlie's rules. I thought I had to be a legal adult."

"Well, technically, yes. You'd be non combat only until then. But I can start your training now." Just like that, James turned a bit of a new corner, nodding silently with a ghost of a smile trying to slip onto his face. He wondered vaguely if this was Scott's version of a bribe to stay. If it was, it was a good one.

"Alright … you have a training session to go to. Colton knows your new uniform came in. Don't be late." James nodded and headed off, a little surprised at how much easier it was to move in this as opposed to the stiff training threads he'd worn for the last few years. The doors to the danger room opened and he stepped through, not paying attention to who was there and who wasn't, just wondering in his own mind what in the world Scott would be doing with him now.

"What … are you wearing?" Angela was staring at him from across the room, her arms crossed in front of her, her tail twitching … and instantly James had to force the growl down. She'd all but ignored him until now and frankly, they hadn't been alone since their last session together. He was a little bit angry with her.

"I don't know. Scott gave it to me," James grumbled. "So any smart ass remarks you can just keep to yourself."

The truth was though … she didn't have anything bad to say about his new duds. Sure, she would have picked a different color scheme … this black and silver affair wasn't bad, but … maybe it would be better if it was something that would set his eyes off better …

One thing was crystal clear … he was inheriting his father's physique and this uniform would not help his fawning girl troubles if they saw him like this with just one or two areas that offered any amount of an obstructed view.

"Is this what you think passes for a color palette?" Angela asked as she openly looked him over, her brows drawn together as she critiqued him.

"I didn't pick it. Hell, it might just be a prototype," he didn't sound overly thrilled at the idea.

"I didn't think it was just a training uniform. There would be a whole lot of insecure guys in class if this is what they're transitioning to." _Not that you need to worry about that,_ she added to herself.

At any rate, her critical eye didn't seem to ease his mind or lighten his disposition.

"Lets just … get this over with," he grumbled and her shoulders dropped a hair at his tone. Like he'd rather be anywhere else. A growl threatened to rise in her chest, but she managed to stow it long enough to snap at him.

"Oh you don't want to be here? Well I'm not too thrilled about it either, sunshine." They just glared at each other for a moment before the lights went out and the simulation began. At least Colton knew how to shut them up … even if he didn't realize that the lights dropping like that stopped both their hearts for a second.

Their session went well … ish.

During the session both of them worked seamlessly...although that may have been because neither needed to actually verbalize anything. A look or a gesture was all it took. By the time it was over, James was ready to slip away though. As soon as they were allowed, he rushed off ahead of her before she could say a word to him. She wrinkled her brow. Was he avoiding her? It wasn't as if this was the first time James had been hard to reach but that had always applied to everyone else – but never to her. It left her feeling...tense. She'd found herself just outside of her room when she overheard Rose and Abbey discussing one of the boys. It took her very little time to decipher which one.

"You can't stop him, Rosie. If he wants to leave, maybe … maybe he needs to. Mom and Dad know more about this than we do. Do you see either of them telling him what to do? No. If they express an opinion one way or the other, he'll likely do the opposite. Just … give him a chance to figure it out himself."

"You don't get it … I _need_ him nearby."

"I know … creepy twin shit."

Instead of slipping inside, Angela backed up and decided to find something else to do. Like find out from her brother what the hell was going on and why he hadn't told her. She had told him that James was serious about leaving and to keep an eye on his behavior...and who else he might have been talking to. Now was the time to find out if her brother had anything worth sharing. Without thinking about it, she rushed down to his room and didn't bother knocking before opening the door, finding only James...quite shirtless as she'd caught him changing.

"Can I help you with something or are you just randomly throwing doors open?" She thought about sniping at him but decided on a different approach, clearly everyone else was dropping the ball here and as usual...she needed to take care of things. Although the lack of shirt was making her thoughts … sluggish. Angela gave her head a quick shake before leveling James with a stare.

"We're going out next Saturday night. Be ready at seven and make sure you look nice. If you need help with that, ask Rose. She does pretty well with that kind of thing." She closed the door quickly and turned to strut down the hall before he yanked the door open.

"I'm not going anywhere Saturday night, Ang. Forget it."

"Yes you are." Angela just glanced over her shoulder as she went down the hall tail swaying behind her, "or do you really want to do this again? You know how it's is going to play out.."

"Angie ..."

"See you at seven." was the only response he got before she was gone.

He closed the door again, frustration growing quickly again when he thought of whatever she might have planned for him now. He decided to make sure the next time he saw her that under no uncertain terms was he going anywhere with her Saturday night … or any other night, until she talked to him like a human being. And that included acknowledging the incident in the powered down danger room.

He was in a foul mood when he got down stairs, his aggravation only amplified when Will told him he had to sign for a package at the door.

"Why me?" James grumbled. "Anyone can sign for a damn package."

"Well … not when it's that big and addressed to you," Will pointed out. James just shook his head. He didn't have anything coming … but after signing and the delivery guy handing him the papers, he spotted a rather large crate on the other side of the truck, near the garage door.

"What the hell is this?" James asked out loud as he decided to read the paperwork in front of him.

It was indeed addressed to him. He was nearly to the crate when Logan opened the garage door.

"Oh good, you're here. Help me get that thing in here," he told him, a playful smirk on his face.

"What the hell is it?"

"Lets get it inside and we'll crack it open."

Fifteen minutes later, James was staring at a gorgeous hunk of Milwaukee steel, covered in chrome.

James opened his mouth to ask, but Logan cut him off. "Happy Birthday."

"Wait, what?"

"Consider it a start. Well, more'n a start. The frame's over there in the corner under a tarp. Colton and I found it. Figured it needed a little help." James walked over and pulled the tarp off what looked to him to be little more than a pile of twisted metal with the tires half burnt off it.

"Yeah, help is one way to put it."

"Listen, I went through it and saved what I could – which wasn't much. The frame is good … but everything else is shot. Forks are twisted and burnt, there's a chunk missin' off the engine … you can see it's mostly junk. We'll just have to find the parts, but … I figure, if you work on it, and take care of it right, you can have the thing put together in a year or so, and by the time you turn eighteen, you can ride with me on your own damn scoot instead of me havin' to use the panhead while you drive mine."

"You're going to build it with me?"

"Unless you wanna do it alone." But James shook his head, smiling at his father's gesture.

"Can I ask you a question?" Logan just nodded. "Is this to keep me from going to the Avengers' Academy?" His father's shoulders dropped as he shook his head.

"No. The truth is, I been lookin' for something like this for a while … practically since your last birthday. If you wanna go to the Academy, I won't slow ya down. I know what's goin' through that thick skull a' yours. I'll just work on the bike while you're gone."

"And the uniform, and permission to join the team? That ain't a bribe?"

"I can't speak for the uniform – you'd have to ask Scott about that, but you earned the right to join the team. And if intel is right, you might just be needin' the fancy duds sooner rather than later." James was silent as it seemed he was indeed thinking it through.

"When can we start on this heap o' rust?"

"Well, we gotta pull everything off the frame before we can do anything, so … How 'bout right now?"

* * *

Both Logan and K were operating on too little sleep. Between keeping up with their staff duties at the school, and running missions with the various teams they were on or assisted, they were both wearing down a bit. In fact, K was nearly asleep as she'd leaned against Logan for support when Rose came in spitting like a pissed off cat.

"Are you kidding me?" Rose was … maybe a tad jealous of her brother's birthday gift. "He gets a motorcycle? Abbey gets a car for her eighteenth, James gets a freakin' Harley … let me guess … I get bubble wrap?"

"Sharing a room with Angie has rubbed off on you. So dramatic," K said calmly over coffee as she and Logan looked up at the angry girl as Angela let out a little growl across the room. The two tigresses had appeared to be enjoying their own breakfast but obviously were listening in.

"You are not funny. And I am serious. Why does he gets a damn motorcycle?"

"It won't be useable for nearly a year," Logan pointed out. "If you want one, I'll find you something you can build with me too."

"SO not the point. And No. I _don't_ want one."

"Then what's the problem? Your birthday isn't until Friday, so what do you want?" K asked as she picked up her mug to take a sip. It had been a long night. Late night mission, she'd only been back for half an hour before it was time to get up and around and she truly needed some sleep. The caffeine in the coffee was almost having more than a momentary effect on her.

"Something … substantial. Something that says you'd do as much for me as you would for him."

"Don't be silly, of course we would." Rose crossed her arms and glared at her mother.

"Prove it," Rose countered, the entire kitchen falling silent at her challenge. Rose sounded far too serious for K to handle this early with this little rest. She'd done a lot of healing since dawn, and her hair hadn't grown back all the way yet, hanging crooked at shoulder level.

"How?"

"Do something for me that you haven't done for anyone else." K and Logan shared a confused look before Rose continued.

"Take me to fashion week." K actually dropped her coffee cup, spilling it on the table as she stared back at her daughter. Greer and Angela simply stopped pretending to not be listening in and turned to watch. Both of their tails slowed to a crawl...this was a scenario neither had ever saw coming. Not to mention the mention of fashion week… Angela had assumed Rose was bluffing when she said she'd get K to take her.

"Y-you want me … to do …. _what_?"

"Get out of your comfort zone, mom. Take me to fashion week, with a smile. No grumbling or bitching. Go be girly with me." Logan's eyebrows raised high on his forehead as he waited for his wife to react. Nothing. She was taken off guard by the request … as evidenced by her spilled coffee. That never happened.

"Rose, honey. If you want to do fashion week you can come with me and Betsy. We can get tickets easily," Greer suggested. But Rose just shook her head and kept her gaze fixed on her mother while Angela looked scandalized at her own.

When Logan reached out to K, he realized she was running through something else entirely in her head. Fast.

_Sweetheart, she's waiting for an answer,_ he projected to her, finally prompting her to breathe, though she looked nearly ready to hyper ventilate.

"I am no where near the top of the list of people that would be good to g-"

"I want you to go. I don't care if you have Greer and Jean and Betsy too … but I want to go with you. While I'm still young and can enjoy it. Please." The look on both K and Logan's faces read clear. She'd struck straight for the heart and hit pay dirt. They never talked about Rose's lack of healing ability. They all knew what it ultimately meant. Provided K and Logan didn't befall some gruesome and miserable end, they would both easily out live her even if she is lucky enough to have a long and fulfilling life. As expected, that opened up the protectiveness that they cocooned her with since all of them were small. The dangers of going somewhere with unresolved … business.

"Honey … unless we have things straightened out with Creed, it's just too-"

"Do you really think he's going to be anywhere near a fashion show? Does he hang out in amazing boutiques?"

Her parents shared a look and both shook their heads. "Then … outside of the fact that you just don't want to, what would it hurt?"

Abbey, Angela and Greer silently watched from across the room as Logan and Rose watched K for her reaction. It was an odd moment for all of them. They almost felt guilty at seeing Logan and K's reaction to Rose's mental slap.

Rose had found something that K positively would never do, and managed to turn the scenario into something that was likely impossible for K to get out of. The only reason she really had to turn it down was simply because she didn't want to – and that would only be used as evidence by Rose that her two feral siblings were favored. Even if there was no truth to it.

"New York or Paris? I have no interest in going to Milan or London." K said suddenly – calm and conversational, causing the fashionistas in the room to freeze as Logan squeezed her knee. They had no idea that K even knew where fashion week might take place.

"Um … Paris," Rose said unsurely, deciding that if she was given a choice … she'd take advantage of the fact that her mother had raised the stakes on herself. Until K smirked. Then she knew something must be wrong.

"Done." After a beat of silence, there was a rush of chatter. Abbey and Angela both threw their hats in to go, with Blåklint not a breath behind them. Greer and Jean offered up their help to … 'chaperon' along side K if she'd allow the other girls to go too. "It's up to Rose. It's her trip."

"Really? You'd let all of us go together?" Rose asked, sure her mother was actually a shape shifter or a skrull … but if that were true, why was her father so relaxed?

"If you promise to never use that line on us again, yes. I absolutely will," K replied, the answer making Rose feel guilty that she'd even considered using it to begin with.

"Deal. And, I'm sorry. That was dirty," Rose said quietly.

"It's fine. As long as you don't try that shit again. I'll get mad at you next time." K said softly. "But there is a hitch here, girls. If you want Fashion Week … the big one, we'll have to wait until fall. If you just want to go to a few small shows and shop, we can do it sooner."

"Sooner …. definitely sooner. Abbey's off to college … I doubt her professors will excuse her for a trip to Paris," Rose decided. Angela only looked slightly let down, but she couldn't bitch too much. She was going to shop at the fashion mecca.

"It would be too crowded during Fashion Week anyhow," Angela decided as Rose sat next to her, the little group of girls already making plans with Greer on what to do and where to go. Logan pulled his wife tightly into his side and kissed her temple. Just agreeing to go had her looking more tired.

* * *

After the crowd cleared from the kitchen, Logan took his opportunity to talk to his wife.

"You really think it's a good idea to mix the kids with scouting?" he asked, having caught what she was thinking earlier.

"Jean, Greer, and Betsy will be there to protect them and get them out if need be. It has to be done, and I don't think she'll care too much if I bow out of some of the festivities. Don't worry … I won't do anything until the end of the week, when they've decided I've suffered enough," K responded. "And I'll make sure Jean knows what's going on. Won't hurt to have an extra set of ears on it."

"Any of the guys going with you?"

"Maybe Remy would make a good body guard … he at least speaks the language. Kurt if he's free – but you need to stay here and keep watch on James. It would be just like Tony to push him while I'm gone." Logan nodded in agreement.

"Just don't be surprised if I'm listenin' too."

"I'd be shocked if you didn't."


	44. FINALLY

_A/N - Scruffy, KJAX, Retro, Cheshire &amp; N1elky! Thank you for the reviews! _

_Scruffy - you an' me an' K too. _

_Retro - your sniffer must be pretty good, my dear. He's just been too quiet, don't you think?_

_You guys know I try not to leave you hanging for too long ... so to let you know, I will keep working on this MOST of my writing time, but .. I am still working on the Collaboration piece of Avengers/Hunger Games. Link is on my profile page ... go find Wolverine and Deadpool, read and REVIEW. I can use the help ;) The games are ready to launch ... and with luck the first Bloodbath chapter will be up by this weekend (a girl can hope)._

* * *

She took one last look in the mirror. Her hair was perfect, just a touch of mascara to make her long lashes look even longer and fuller than they already were.

She readjusted her top … white, with a floating ruffle at the neckline that looked effortlessly stylish. Her tight jeans were topped with a silver belt buckle … not too overly large, but edged in rhinestones. She looked at her shoes … trying to decide what to wear … the outfit would look great with the boots K got her … but she wanted the height those black pumps would give her. Tonight wasn't the night to let James revel in the fact that he'd outgrown his entire family … no matter how much better he was with those few extra inches. Besides, the heels gave her the right balance of cowgirl and edge she was looking for. She glanced at the clock … Seven on the dot.

_Well, it won't kill him to wait for a few minutes,_ she decided as she finished up. Women always running late and all that. It was five past when she left the room, confident, chin up, a slight smirk on her face in anticipation of James' reaction when he saw her outfit.

But when she got down to the kitchen … no James.

She gave him ten minutes before she asked Rose and Will, who were in the living room watching a movie alone where the hell James was.

"Did he know he was going out with you?" Rose asked, her brow scrunched up.

"Yes. I told him to be ready to go at seven." Angela glanced over towards the kitchen still a little off that he hadn't shown yet.

"Well, he's been in the garage since he got done playing chess with your father."

"What?" Angela raised a dangerously arched eyebrow as her hackles raised.

"Yea...I saw him out there like an hour ago," Will tossed over his shoulder as Rose snuggled in a little more. But Angela had already stalked out.

Incensed, she strode out to the garage and paused as she watched James and Logan hunched over the bike, making some fine adjustments on the front end. Or …. skeleton of a bike. Really it was nothing but a frame and new tires.

"You lost, Angie?" Logan growled out before swearing … something wasn't cooperating with him.

"No, just looking for someone that is...James." The young man barely glanced at her as he held a piece of the motorcycle still for his father.

"You wanna talk … take it outside. I'm busy," the old feral replied, diving right back into his work. Angie crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked her hip to one side, glaring expectantly at James. A couple seconds later Logan stopped what he was doing and turned to his son.

"You really gonna keep a lady waitin'?" he asked pointedly, one eyebrow arched at him. James dropped his head, eyes on the ground. He let out a sigh and set his tools down before standing up, wiping the grime and grease on his jeans as he stepped toward Angela. She looked to Logan, who had already gone back to working on the bike, not looking up toward the two until they'd stepped out the door, and then the old man had a little smile on his face as he continued his work.

Outside, Angela didn't stop until they'd gotten to the horse barn and slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

"You really had to drag me all the way out here?" He looked irritated at the inconvenience of it all.

"I didn't want to be overheard by your dad, so … yes. What the hell, James? Why didn't you show … we had a date." Her arms were still crossed and she was glaring at him, squared up and angry. He simply stared back at her as if she had totally lost her mind.

"Since when do we date?"

"You know what I mean. I told you to be ready to go at seven!"

"And I told you I wasn't goin'."

"Why? Because you and your dad need to spend the night bent over some hunk of junk?"

"No. Because you haven't wanted a damn thing to do with me since that night in the danger room. You got no right to come out of nowhere after blowin' me off just to turn around and start tryin' to boss me around like nothing happened." He hadn't thought about it, it just came out. And when it did, it pissed him off. In fact, the more he acknowledged it, the more it made him mad. She ran a clawed hand through her hair and rolled her eyes as she turned her face towards the ceiling. She was pretty frustrated as she began talking with her hands more.

"It's not like that. God...why can't you just be an adult about this and forget your ego for once?" His eyebrows flew up and he had to lean forward just to be sure he'd heard her right.

"Is that … you think …" he shook his head and his jaw locked tight. "It's not about _my _ego, Angie. I fail to see how not acknowledging whatever it was that happened is being adult about the situation," James countered. "Would it be so bad to be seen in public with me … as a date, or do I fail to meet even your lowest standards?" Her eyes snapped to his and she stared at him for a second, her tail whipping and twitching behind her. Her irritation had turned to insulted fury in an instant as she stalked toward him, the two beat clicking of her high heels echoing from the concrete in the long hallway of the barn.

"Is that what this is about? You got some feral-y urge to call dibs … Let everybody know this piece of tail is all yours?" James opened his mouth just to snap it shut before taking a couple steps closer himself, looking down at her ever so slightly in spite of her heels.

"How can you put it like that when _nothing happened_," he half snarled before taking a step back, his eyes still locked on hers. "_I'm _not like that, Angie. I thought you knew me better than that. I just don't want to be anyone's dirty little secret." He looked totally disgusted as he threw his hands up and turned to leave, all but enraging Angela. She darted forward and grabbed his arm, pulling on him to turn him to face her again.

"Hey! You don't turn your back on me. _Ever_." The unintended insult … showing her she wasn't a threat to him by turning his back … or maybe it was the threat that he was done with her while she felt there was more to be argued about … had her dropping her carefully crafted facade of control.

"Give me a good reason not to," James growled out as the two of them stood nearly nose to nose, his arms at his sides as they just stared for a moment. She gritted her teeth, biting back a comment she couldn't quite remember suddenly with him that close. Why did she pick the barn to have this conversation in? The scent of the hay and the horses … next to his musk and the overtone of grease that was smeared on his jeans and embedded into his skin was … a little too good to pass up. Her eyes searched his face, finally settling on his lips.

"Damn it," she barely whispered as she stared at his mouth.

The next thing they knew, they were kissing again, and she was pressed up tightly to him, his arms around her, pulling her in close as she did the same with him.

This time, the kiss met it's own natural end and when it was over, they were both breathing heavily and looking a fair bit shell shocked as they stood half tangled in each others arms. Both seemed somehow simultaneously relaxed and more tense after the intense kiss.

"There are going to have to be some rules," she said finally, running her hand from the side of his neck down to rest on his shoulder. He just nodded, waiting to hear what she had to say, and not letting her go until she moved to step back. Even then he simply let his hands slide from her to rest at his sides.

She took a deep breath and stepped back so she could regain her focus.

"Before you get started, I just want to be clear. There is no boss here. We discuss things. None of the alpha bullshit. At all. No demands." James said clearly and calmly. She watched him for a moment before nodding in agreement. That sounded reasonable enough.

"Fine. Rule number one... your sisters get nothing," Angela looked deadly serious, and he knew she'd be concerned about teasing that Rose and Abbey might be tempted to lay on her.

"Right. I'd dish with them just as soon as you share with your brother." She narrowed her eyes at him ... the very idea.

"Number two... You try marking me I'll cut you. I swear." James nodded, and added his own amendment to that one.

"I won't if you won't."

"Number three... I want you to take me someplace nice every week in a suit." He shook his head and replied quickly.

"Every other week. Once a _month_ in the suit ... and once with the bike ... or camping." It was her turn to shake her head.

"No camping."

"No camping, no suit," he countered, both of them crossing their arms now.

"No suit means no leathers," she countered. James paused, tipping his head to one side. She had suspected, but this was the first real confirmation of the fact that he really did like her in the leather.

"Fine, but I still want to take you camping... One week over the summer and I'll let you drag me into the city for a week." He thought it sounded like a perfectly reasonable offer.

"Camping one _night_," she countered. "There is nothing to do out in the woods for that long."

"Three nights," James replied, unfolding his arms and slipping his hands onto her hips as he stepped forward.

"You said no demands," she halfway pouted as she rested her hands on his chest. A playful smirk that she hadn't seen in ages appeared on his lips as the undeniable sparkle of trouble danced in his eyes and he took another tiny step toward her.

"This is a compromise. Besides, just imagine what kind of fun we can get into alone in the woods."

"You sound awfully confident about that," she said with a conspiratorial smirk.

"You gonna tell me I'm wrong here?" Her smirk broke into a grin as she thought of the overly active imagination he'd inherited from his mother.

"No," she replied with a laugh. Her tail twitched and she nodded once. "Fine. Three nights camping for a week in the city."

"Equal time or no deal." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. My turn …. Number four..."

"Wait ... should I be taking notes? What the hell? Weren't you the one worried about too much control?"

"Alright, alright … I'll stop." She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. "Now about these clothes ..."

"Don't push it."

"Well the least you could do is spare my clothes," Angela said sullenly as she did a quick check of her outfit, "you have no idea the time it takes to get this stuff altered." Her tail did a playful wrap around James' leg as if to make her point as she gave James an innocent look, "you do like the clothes...right?"

"I don't care what you wear ... and don't sound so surprised about the grease. I was in the garage when you came to find me." he rumbled out. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down at her shirt … white and grease were not a good combination.

"You wrecked my shirt," she accused. He just shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure you started that kiss. I think you wrecked it yourself," he countered. She took a step back and put one clawed finger on his shirt and drew a claw from his shoulder to the opposite hip.

"Now yours is wrecked."

"That …. really doesn't bother me," James said as he looked down at his shirt, not realizing that this was her subtle version of destroying his wardrobe so she could …. nudge him in the right direction, ensemble wise.

He never did get back to his father that night, electing instead to spend the rest of the evening with Angela … who wasted little time complaining about the grease that she'd likely gotten on her fur.

* * *

The adults of the mansion were all slowly waking up that Sunday morning. K and Logan had found themselves going over coded intel for the upcoming trip over coffee. To most others around them, it looked as if they were simply reading the paper together.

Greer had taken her time waking up and currently was half rumpled and curled into her favorite corner nursing her first cup of coffee. As was the norm, the feral kids were the first up … Rose in particular cherished her Sunday mornings since neither her sister or Angela could stand to stay in bed for too long and always got up early. This gave her the entire room to herself as she got comfortable.

When James showed up, the adults barely gave him a glance as he got himself a cup of coffee and found a place to slowly wake up. Five minutes later when Angela appeared, she simply made a bee line for James and took a seat next to him, scooting her chair closer and taking his arm before he inclined his head in her direction and gave her a quick kiss.

Logan smiled over his paper at the teen's first _tiny_ public display and K seemed to bump his shoulder as if to draw his attention back to the task at hand.

Greer however, had seen it too. She had been waiting for Angie to show … K had tasked her with picking out the fashion shows they were to attend on their shopping trip. And now … instead, she was simply staring at the two feral teens as they simply seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Quietly. With no sniping or picking. One could almost here the 'oh shit' she was screaming to herself in her head.

As the teenagers enjoyed their quiet conversation with their heads together, Greer watched. It didn't take long with her silent freakout for Colton to realize she was panicking. She was reacting like she did on a mission … full focus on one target.

But before he could say anything, she spoke up on her own.

"Do you see this? Do you see this right now?" She said low to her mate. Colton glanced over his shoulder toward the two teenagers who seemed to be quietly content. James with an arm around Angela as her tail rested around his chair. Realization hit him and he simply started to nod.

"Ah, well. That explains a lot," Colton replied calmly, his focus returning to a now even more thoroughly concerned Greer.

"Explains …. hey. This …. that is a problem," Greer all but growled out. "I know you've enjoyed the hands off approach for most of their lives … but a _feral_ boyfriend? That is like a taller Logan? We have to do something." Colton watched her worried face before looking back at the two teenagers.

"We both known James since he was born. He's intelligent, resourceful, protects his sisters, top of his class in combat and tactics...and he's been following his father's path in his training."

"Yea...that's my thoughts exactly. Just like his father … only this one is a teenager with his hands on our daughter." That got a raised eyebrow from Colton as Greer just kept staring.

"I don't think I can scare this one out of the school like that last one." Greer's eyebrows shot up and quickly shook her head.

"No! No, I don't want you to _do_ anything to James just...I dunno..."

"Would you like me to speak with him?"

"That's a start," Greer grumbled.

Colton nodded his head and seeing Greer still upset, moved out of his chair and sank down into the one next to her. She kept her eyes on the young feral couple but grudgingly complied in nuzzling into Colton's side as he worked his claws through the fur beneath her shirt. No reason she couldn't be comfortable and keep a careful watch…

When the teens conversation found it's own end … mostly the time dictating that they both had things they needed to do, they shared a quick kiss and parted ways.

Greer nearly sprung from her chair to follow Angela, intent on asking her what the hell she thought she was doing in the most gentle way possible while Colton simply hailed James to join him for a workout. James, being James … rarely refused when one of the trusted adults asked him to do something, and though he guessed that Colton likely planned to threaten him or even work him over, he readily agreed.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing with him anyhow?" Greer had asked.

"Mom, relax," Angela replied, looking at Greer as if she'd lost her mind entirely.

"No, I will not relax. This is serious …. do you know what you're getting into with a feral boy? _That _feral boy in particular? Didn't you pay attention to how things went with Abbey and Tyler?"

"OK. You need to switch to decaf, seriously. We're dating …. _oooh, SCARY!_ We're not getting married or anything … just dating. And like … we haven't even been out yet. Please. Give me some credit."

"Oh trust me, I'm giving both of you plenty of credit," Greer said dryly, her arms crossed and her eyebrow arched.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Angela mimicked her mother's crossed arms as her ears pinned back.

"It means -" Greer let out a deflated breath, "Nevermind what it means. I just don't want you getting in over your head. You've never dated another feral before and things can quickly become...complicated."

"You don't think I know that? Just because Will slept through Uncle Blue's lessons doesn't mean I did. I know what I'm doing." She was trying to come off as calm, cool and in control, but Greer didn't buy it.

"Is your implant still in?"

"Mom..." Angela whispered, quickly looking to make sure they were still alone.

"Have you had it checked recently?" Greer pressed. Wanna act like an adult …

"Mom!"

"Well?"

"Oh my GOD … did you forget the part where I said we haven't even gone out yet? I can't believe you're acting like this …. K doesn't do this kind of thing to Abbey and Rose," She grumbled, arms crossed again as her tail twitched. But it just incensed her mother.

"You can bet your striped ass she does. Just because the girls don't talk about it doesn't mean they haven't had to listen to it," Greer half snarled out.

Angela was caught off guard by her mother's intensity. She'd never heard her swear at her before...

"Alright … alright. I'll make an appointment with Dr. McCoy. Happy?"

"It's a start … and you're curfew is officially eleven."

"What curfew!?" She was in total disbelief. Will hadn't been assigned a curfew.

"You heard me. Just be glad I'm letting you leave the grounds at all." Angela's eyes narrowed and she snarled herself as she threw her hands up and stalked off.

* * *

Colton calmly shouted out his commands once he and James were in the Danger Room. Colton gave him a nod and the two faced each other, ready to start with some light sparring.

"Anything you want to tell me James?" Colton said lightly, though his eyes were locked on the young man.

"I doubt there's anything I could tell you that you don't already know," James replied. "It's new. Nothing has happened." He knew it. The 'I'll kill you if you hurt my daughter' speech. Just more … feral.

"And what exactly do you intend to have happen?" The intensity of their tousle began to increase. Knowing lying was totally worthless … and having an aversion to lies anyhow, James retreated far enough to catch a decent breath before launching himself back toward him with his answer.

"I know this isn't a game, Colton. I would be incredibly stupid to try and manipulate her into anything. You know I won't treat her badly, and I have no intentions of doing anything stupid. She's my best friend. More than anything else, I don't want to screw that up." James answered, barely evading Colton's last blow.

"I know you won't treat her badly, James. I also know I don't need to tell you that Angela is a very … driven person. When she sets her mind on something she wants … she will not stop until she gets it."

"Kinda familiar with that," James replied. "How do you think we're in this little chat right now?" Colton's claws grazed him, and his new uniform sealed itself over the scratches.

"Just don't give me any reason for me to need to apologize to your parents. I'd rather not start a war."

To accentuate his point, Colton landed a solid kick on the young man, sending him halfway across the room, and knocking the breath out of him entirely. James simply laid there in the couple seconds it took Colton to make it back to him. "Do you understand?" he asked, offering the young Howlett his hand. James took it and Colton yanked him to his feet.

"I'd never give you any reason for that. You know that. If anything like that were to happen, you'd probably be in a race with my mother for who got to beat my ass. And I'd deserve it. But ... that's just not going to happen." James replied, still breathing roughly from the broken ribs, but he simply didn't complain. That in itself almost got a smile from the tall panther.

"See that it doesn't," Colton answered as he stepped back and gave the boy a proper warrior's bow. James took an instant to realize what he was doing and ignoring the crunching bone and lack of air, he lined himself up as his father had taught him, bowing as deeply as he could in perfect form, a show of respect for the older feral.

* * *

The 'rules' were still in effect. No sign of Victor Creed on _anyone's _radar. Fury, Avengers, Fantastic Four … their contacts in Japan hadn't seen anything nor had Alpha Flight or Excalibur. It was like he'd simply disappeared. Logan knew better.

"Always quiet before the storm," he'd reminded Scott when he suggested they relax a little and let the kids break free of their partners.

Because of that, James had simply started riding with Angie and his mother, though Angela had to laugh a little at him. Since he'd been riding his whole life, K had made a point to nit pick at her own children like no one else. They were wonderful riders, all three of them, but when riding for any reason than just for fun, she'd push them until they were perfect.

Today, James was working on dressage with K while Angela got her time in the saddle …. K easily switching her instruction between the two and correcting them both on one thing or another. Angela had the outside of the ring and James had the middle with K while he tried to work on lateral movements, and Angie practiced her transitions. It was one area that Angela was far behind James and she hated it. It didn't help that he would drop her little helpful hints as he passed her. Little things like 'drop your heel more' or 'loosen your reins' or her favorite 'relax'.

"Stop trying to tell me how to do this, James. I can ride just as well as you," she said, her nose in the air. He grinned.

"No. You can't. Not yet. You got a lot of catching up to do." Angela rolled her eyes. How much catching up could she have? She could walk, trot, canter and gallop and transition between them all. She could get the horse to do a side pass and she could make it back up. For now, she let his commentary fall as she watched him take his horse to the barn.

* * *

For months, Logan had been arranging with his old friend, Harry Tabeshaw to drop materials for the cabin he and K were planning on building. There was no where to land within twenty miles of the place … and even then it was impossible to land without a float plane, but it didn't stop Harry from simply doing air drops of all that Logan needed. It was going to be a regular paradise for the two of them. Fifty miles from the nearest access road – which as only used by the local tribes people. The nearest thing that passed for a town was two hundred miles away. The cabin itself would rest in the deep pines a quarter of a mile from a waterfall and a large freshwater lake. Even in the winter when the leaves were all dropped, the cabin would be hidden by the pines.

He couldn't wait to get it started. All he needed now were a few …. volunteers to help him. It just so happened that he knew of a few guys that would have a whole lotta free time for at least a week.

* * *

The time had finally come. The girls had spent weeks packing and prepping for the trip to Paris. They were all dressed to the nines, with luggage to spare, and all of them looked at K as if she was possessed when she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. She had a suitcase … but it was nearly empty.

"Why didn't you pack? What is wrong with you?" Jean asked … afraid K was going to do something terribly embarrassing to all of them, though right now, she looked like she could lead the lot of them into the most expensive boutiques in the world.

"What the hell are you talking about?" K countered. "I'm planning on _buying _my wardrobe when I get there. What the hell are you doing?" All of them took about two seconds before dragging their bags back upstairs to unload nearly everything. K shook her head at their lack of foresight and strutted into the kitchen to grab yet another cup of coffee, finding a very approving husband as he tipped his head and took in the sundress she was wearing.

"You look fantastic … though, to be fair … I prefer the bluejeans," Logan muttered into her neck as he kissed his way from her collar to her earlobe.

"Smart answer, smooth talker." He just chuckled. He hadn't been married to her for all this time and not learned the right things to say.

"Thought you should know … when you get back, you may just have some old debts to pay," he said in a growl as he landed a kiss on her jaw. She tensed up and just stared at him when he pulled back to read her expression.

"Old debts … are we talking from old … bets?" she looked – and smelled a little nervous as he locked eyes with her and gave her a kiss before nodding.

"It's the dress, isn't it?" she asked, earning a laugh just as Angela appeared and made a bee line for James … wearing her image inducer. She slipped in next to him, looking like she'd walked off a runway … He did a double take, but not for the reasons she'd suspected. Her hair was the same … Long and dark, slightly tousled, but she just looked so … _different _with no fur … her eyes retained a bit of that feline slant, but there was little else to indicate that she was the same person.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a smirk as she spun on the spot. She expected a big reaction from James and was a hair nervous about his reaction. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

"Not bad, but I like your stripes better," he replied as he slipped his hands onto her hips. Though he couldn't see it, her tail stopped swaying entirely. She blushed just the tiniest bit before leaning in close for a kiss. Greer narrowed her eyes at them as she walked in the room, slightly disgusted at the near twin displays of dark ferals before her.

"Angela, sweetheart," Greer said sweetly, "Were you still planning on going with us to Paris or should I arrange for you to handle K's chores while we go shopping?" Angela's eyes popped open and she quickly broke the kiss she was sharing with James. She didn't even pretend to apologize, giving him a quick peck after telling him goodbye and goodluck. He smirked at her reaction as she and the other girls started to gather with Greer.

"You girls gonna be alright all by your selves?" Logan asked when he finally began to untangle himself from the mental images of what he'd like to do to K's sundress.

"We've got Remy coming along in case we need to split up," She told him between kisses. "We'll be fine. Assez de nous parlent couramment français pour le faire fonctionner."

"Oui, madame. Venez à la maison sécuritaire pour moi," he replied, earning a grin and another deep kiss from his wife.

"Since when do you speak French?" Greer asked as she returned to the kitchen, ready to break up the two of them if need be.

"Since the twenties. Come on, let's get this show on the road," K replied. Greer grinned, the rest of their entourage lining up quickly on their way to leave. Logan made sure to walk her down, and give her a serious goodbye kiss before heading back up to get down to business. All of them had com links. All of them were prepped … and only the grown women and Remy knew that by the end of their fashion filled week that K would have gone on at least one snooping trip too.

When he returned to the kitchen, James and Will were silently having a bite to eat together.

"What the hell're you two doin'?" Logan asked with a frown. The two boys shared a glance.

"What … are we supposed to be doing?" James asked.

"Pack. Couple changes of clothes. We got work to do too."

"What kind of work?" Will asked pushing his chair back and moving to stand already.

"The kind that is actual work. Ty's gonna be here in an hour. Be ready to go when he shows up." The two boys stood and headed for their room.

"What are we doing?" Will asked James as they started throwing clothes in their duffel bags.

"Slave labor. That's what we're doing. The girls get to go shopping and hit fancy restaurants and we get to go camping with the slave driver."


	45. City of Lights - Return to Nature

_A/N - Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock! I know I've missed a couple of the new followers, but hey ... drop me a review and I'll answer your questions directly and give ya a shoutout. I'm tickled you're reading. My reviewers this time around ... KJAX, Retro, Scruffy, and Shinn - THANK YOU. _

_KJAX - Yeah, Greer is going to have to learn to cope. Though ... this IS a little different than K and Logan, so it's a little unusual. _

_Retro - I'm just glad you chose to let me know you've been enjoyin' it. Gives me tha warm fuzzies. And yeah, I've missed Vic. Can you tell? He's just been gone for SO long. Gotta happen soon. So ... yeah. _

_Scruffy - Ha. Yeah. Well, Logan's enjoying it ... maybe. _

_Shinn- thanks, means a lot that you think so. I try to make it at least passable to read._

_So ... there it is. Enjoy this for the Big weekend. If I have time, I'll hammer out another by the end of the weekend. If not ... early next week. I've decided a little longer wait between chapters while I just make the chapters LONGER is a good trade off. Hope I'm not the only one that feels that way. :)_

* * *

It was dark when they arrived in Paris. The limos that Betsy had arranged for took them straight to the Ritz, though the girls didn't know where they were until they were in their suite, and even then, they were too tired and jet-lagged to do much but change and rest and wait for room service.

The boys on the other hand …

Logan had loaded up in a mini jet with the small group of teenagers, himself and Scott to head out. They landed and hid the aircraft before starting their hike up to the coordinates Logan had memorized when he and K found the spot they wanted to build on for their get away.

Tyler found himself doing the math in his head … the girls had a seven and a half hour flight and with the time zone difference, meant they were likely in their hotel room long before the guys had made it to the building site.

It just didn't seem fair. A seven and a half hour flight in a private jet with first class service … and here they were sweaty and being bombarded by biting insects. Thinking of Abbey half a world away and dressed to the nines in the city of romance without him was just cruel. He didn't know it, but Will and James were feeling the same way.

From the time they found the spot where the cabin was to be built, Logan and Scott worked those boys to the bone. It was endless … hauling materials, clearing the site exactly as Logan told them to … making camp under the stars with the wolves howling around them. The one thing that they were thankful for was the fact that they'd gotten the frame and the roof up before the rain hit.

Not that it slowed down their work schedule. Logan and Scott were bound and determined to get that cabin mostly finished before the week was out.

The only high point was that every couple of days one of them was chosen to go hunt down a deer or some partridge or go fishing … whatever they could find and take down enough to feed the crew of ravenous teenagers.

* * *

The girls were used to being awakened by the smell of fresh coffee since birth, but the next morning the scent of coffee wafting into their bedrooms of the massive suite at their disposal was definitely something different...and indescribably good.

They rushed to get dressed and to the sitting room, where they knew the adults were gathered. The girls all skidded to a stop when they saw the woman sitting with Remy. He was smirking … borderline flirting with the woman in the fitted dress with her back to them, primly having coffee with him as he spoke smoothly in French to her … by Angela's best estimations they were discussing the best way for them to start their trip.

"Remy brought a date back already?" Blåklint asked. It wasn't until the woman spoke however that Rose swore and she suddenly made the connection that it was her mother that was speaking with Remy in fluent French right down to a Parisian accent. More shocking somehow was how she looked.

At the moment, K was dressed well enough to put the other three women to shame, her hair and makeup flawless, complete with the perfect accessories and shoes for the outfit.

"Who dressed you?" Abbey asked as she took a seat across from her mother and tried to master the teacup from the coffee service on the table.

The woman in front of her looked like she could fit in with the designers that ran 31 Rue Cambon – barely resembling the cowgirl who lived in jeans and flannel that she knew so well.

"No one," Greer answered for her from across the room. "This is your mother's version of good taste. And to say I didn't think she had it in her – well, that would be an incredible understatement."

"Thank you, Tigger," K replied quietly. "That was … charming." In retaliation for K being so brassy as to not only out dress her, but out do her in manners too, Greer pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of her as she turned her attention back to her coffee companions.

"What was that for?" K asked, her head tipped the slightest as she turned back to Greer.

"Oh, nothing," Greer replied with a smirk before returning to her bedroom busily typing something on her phone. K didn't like when her tail swayed like that...

"Do you know what she's up to now?" K asked Remy, who just smiled and shook his head. He had a fine guess, but he certainly wasn't going to spoil Greer's fun. It would be interesting to see how long she could get away with it.

* * *

The cell phone buzzing woke Logan up from his restless sleep. He rolled over from his pack and took a look at the number, wide awake in an instant when he saw it was Greer's, quickly trying to make his eyes focus. And when he finally did –

"Jesus Christ," Logan grumbled out just staring at the image on his cell phone. Scott picked his head up across the campfire from him, looking confused.

"Something wrong?" Scott mumbled, trying to wake up enough to start assessing the threat.

"Yeah, I'm on the wrong damn continent."

* * *

The girls week quickly proved to be almost too busy the first few days in a whirlwind of boutique shopping, fine dining and theatre that they almost felt ready to take a break by mid week, and the women allowed them the morning to unwind and assess their purchases.

Even Angela was ready to take a day off and just relax in the hotel. K had shown a new facet of hidden knowledge to them, blending in with the locals and never once needing a map or to ask directions as she led them through the city. Even Remy was impressed.

One thing that had become a joke though was how she had refused to pose with them as Greer and Jean took pictures of the girls at all the sights. She would take one with her girls … or with Angie and Blåklint, but never the entire group. Which, was why she thought that Greer was simply giving her a hard time as she continued to insist on taking photos of her throughout the day and night, generally trying to catch her unawares. It was starting to grate on her.

Particularly when she did it when Jean and Greer had taken her into an upscale lingerie shop one afternoon while Betsy had the girls a few doors down in a place that specialized in more youthful fashions. Fancy lingerie was not something K much cared to play with. Even here, dressed as she was.

It was simply too … wasteful. Rarely was it comfortable, unlike the clothes she wore – though she'd never be so crazy as to admit that to Greer or Jean. She had however, played along and picked out a few things to try. But when that damn camera went off for the third time followed shortly by Greer receiving a text, she very nearly lost her grip on cool.

* * *

On the other side of the world, the boys at least were now finally given the option of sleeping indoors, and they had already spent a few hours working after a long night on the hard wood floors. They were miserable. And dirty. And sweaty on top of sweaty. All of them had abandoned the concept of shirts and were sporting deep tans from working outside in the sun all day. There was no running water in the cabin, and according to Logan, there likely wouldn't be. Or electricity. Or, to Will's shock … no security either.

"How can you _not _have a security system?" he asked in disbelief, thinking to himself _how could you possibly take Rose up here with no backup._

"The security's in bein' so goddamn far out here and hidden that no one comes lookin'." Logan replied with more of a grumpy tone than what was strictly necessary or needed as they fitted the windows into the cut out spaces in the walls. "Besides, I got your Dad lookin' for us as a test to the security of the place. I even gave him some clues to find us. We'll see what he has to say when he gets out here."

Will straightened up and turned his eyes to the trees around them. His father was on his way? When did he leave to start looking? How long had they been out there anyhow?

"Hey, Will – head on down to the river and get some fish. We got the windows taken care of for now and it's your turn. Go take a break," Scott directed. Will nodded his head and slipped off just as Logan's phone went off for what had to be the fourth time that morning. Logan swore when he heard it.

Logan _almost_ didn't want to look at the text Greer sent him. She'd been torturing him all week from the very first day with random photos of K in various different outfits … all of them fitted to her body like a glove and all of them making her look the part of a high fashion genius. Most of them were borderline artistic photos of her … just being herself, just dressed impeccably well with her hair and make up done. Most of the shots looked as though K wasn't expecting them … looking away from the camera or talking to one of the girls. Occasionally there would be one where K was very clearly looking right at Greer, somewhat unamused.

"You know, you could just …. ignore her. Clearly Greer is just trying to torture you," Scott said quietly as Logan tried to shove it out of his mind.

"Mission accomplished," the burly little man growled out.

"You want me to take a peek … tell you if it's worth getting worked up about?"

Not wanting to see another picture of K smiling at no one inparticular, or worse, Remy – he hesitated before he simply handed the phone to Scott, who on seeing it, clammed up tightly, his eyebrows raised. The lack of commentary was what caught Logan's attention just before he snatched the phone back and dropped the hammer in his hand.

"What the hell are they doing?" Scott asked. He wasn't complaining … just … where were his pictures of Jean like that? Was Colton getting up to the minute photo texts too?

"She's tryin' to push my buttons."

"Well, tell her to stop. We're never gonna get this place done with that comin' through." Scott said reasonably. Logan just shook his head.

"Nah. I'll ask for somethin' lacier. That oughta start a fight an' put an end to this nonsense." He laughed to himself, as he sent the request, thinking it just wasn't going to happen.

* * *

"Oh, K … that is just beautiful on you," Greer said sounding …. genuine. Still, the little feral's radar had been officially pinged as Greer stood and walked over to a display. "I've been looking all over Paris for something for you though … I know you don't need my help, but would you please just … _try_ … this one out?" she asked sweetly, handing her a very lacy number that would cover very little.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" K asked quietly as she looked at the delicate little slip of lace on the hanger in front of her.

"No! Not at all. Why would you say that? It's not like that ... it's just – I"

"What do you think would happen if Logan saw this? It would last exactly two seconds before it was shredded, and I wouldn't see daylight again for weeks," K told her.

"You say that as if it's not exactly what you want," Greer countered, earning a light shake of the head from K as she tried to stash the smile. No. It most definitely was not a bad thing. But that wasn't the point.

"We never see you dressed up and we really want to see exactly how high fashion you can push the envelope. Besides, this would work perfectly under that new gold gown you picked up. That one isn't for missions …. right?" Jean interjected. K wrinkled her brow for a moment and looked between the two of them.

"No, it's not for missions."

"I didn't think so. It's too nice. Please, just … humor us." Jean was her warm, encouraging self, but K wasn't totally buying it. Glancing between the two of them, she walked back to her side of the large changing room the three of them were using and changed into the slip of lace. As she was hooking the bra together, her back to the two of them, the damn camera went off again.

"Greer," K started quietly, but with a definite tone of threat to her voice. "I am going to shove that phone up your ass. What the hell are you doing anyhow?" The tigress was again typing furiously, her thumbs flying across the touch screen before she paused and set the phone down.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. The camera went off on it's own while I was texting the boys. I got a great shot of the carpet." Greer replied. K narrowed her eyes and strutted over, her hand out.

"Give it to me," K demanded, shocked when Greer handed it over willingly. As she scrolled through the photos … all of which were of the girls, and all of them typical touristy photos … Jean's camera went off. She whipped her head to Jean, but she just smiled.

"Oh, no. I _had_ to get a picture of you like this. If you don't buy that set, I'm buying it for you." Jean replied, turning her phone so K could see the picture. She tipped her head to the side with a little 'hmm'.

"Fine," K said quietly. "But no more pictures while I'm changing. That's crap."

"You got it," Greer answered, the two old friends smirking conspiratorially as K returned to get dressed.

* * *

On the other side of the world as they finished with the last of the windows, Logan was still smirking to himself at the idea of Greer trying to get K into even more girly lingerie … until the phone chimed with a short note, this time from Jean : _Is this lacy enough for you?_ He nearly groaned at the image of his wife in nothing but a scrap of very expensive lace and thigh high stockings. He made a mental note to forbid K from ever going anywhere even remotely like this without him again. It just wasn't acceptable to allow these damn women to send him … that. When he was so far away.

* * *

The next morning was spent picking up artisan baked goods and chocolates. They returned to their hotel to find that Betsy had arranged for a team of masseurs to come in and give the girls the full treatment in room. And while they were getting the five star rub down … K and Remy slipped away to scout the streets of Paris.

They started out working together, posing as a couple as they tried to look casual in the city streets after dark. When they finally got near the right hotel halfway across town, they split up.

The Hydra operative they were looking for was indeed exactly where Fury said he would be, but the way it worked out … it was a good thing Remy was with her. No women were allowed in the building, and there was no good way for K to slip her way in without getting seen or captured. So … Remy handled it. In a record amount of time, he slipped in and bugged the Hydra op in a permanent manner.

As it happened, K watched on her smartphone as the app went live, pinpointing the man's movements within his hotel and more importantly … transmitting the text version of his entire conversation with an unknown Hydra higher up. One down, two to go and the second would be down by dawn.

* * *

"How are you tired?" Angela asked as she watched K across from her at breakfast the next morning.

"Must be all from holding back all the snarky comments and being girly. It's exhausting," K replied dryly as she lifted the delicate china teacup filled nearly to the brim with strong french coffee to her lips.

"Well … you should just do it all the time. I can't believe how well you pull this off," Betsy commented. "And on your own. No one has had to remind you to wear something other than denim." It was surprisingly, the first time that it had come up among them. It really should have come up sooner.

K had been a woman of her word and more so.

Not only was she keeping up with the rest of the girls when it came to the dresses and shopping, she was usually the one in the lead showing the group the more hidden parts of Paris that Greer and Betsy had never even heard of – little bistros and tiny boutiques that had been open in one right or another by their stellar reputation among the locals for decades.

She surprised the teenagers by guiding Abbey and Rose to the slightly more sophisticated pieces and letting them venture into the a few more flirty designs that had they been a bit younger, K would have burned for them rather than approve.

They were all blown away to say the least.

"Always so shocked. Just because I can, does not mean that I should," K countered. "And I don't even have a pair of bluejeans with me, thank you very much."

"Why on earth wouldn't you want to look like this all the time?" Jean asked, giving the little feral a look.

"I have my reasons. Most of them revolve around self preservation," K said shortly."The others take into consideration the fact that I don't want to."

"Are we talking more feral issues?" Abbey asked as she settled in next to her sister.

"More about drawing the wrong kind of attention, but I'd prefer you girls tell me what you'd like to do today than to talk about that. We only have a few days left here and I know all of your suitcases are very nearly full."

After a brief discussion, the girls decided by majority rule that a fashion show was in order, which fit perfectly for Betsy, seeing as an old friend had asked her to bring everyone by for his new line being launched mid season. It was an unusual move, but one that always drew a crowd of the most discerning of fashionistas.

The girls were thrilled as they plotted out what to wear to the show later that evening.

* * *

All the girls looked their best, and once again, K had both Betsy and Jean outstripped for sophisticated style and grace … and neither of them could believe it. This was the woman that wanted to wear bluejeans to her wedding and now it was taking all of their control to simply not ask K for fashion advice.

"Would you put that damn phone away already? You've got to have the memory full on that thing. You've been taking pictures like crazy," K finally hissed at Greer, who smiled a little wider before she slipped the phone into her pocket.

Greer had taken a seat next to K at the fashion show. The room was spacious but every seat in the house was sold out. Betsy and Jean were on the other end of the row with the girls in the middle, all of them thrilled to be where they were.

K however was counting the minutes until it was set to end and analyzing exit strategies all while looking the part of a bored local as she sipped champagne and watched the models making their turns on the stage. She'd all but fallen asleep from boredom when the scent of old blood and open grave lightly passed under her nose. She froze and turned to Greer, who looked at her strangely for a moment before the scent seemed to register in her head too. They were just staring at each other for a moment before K turned her head to look toward the door, and Greer forced the growl down as she signaled to Jean and Betsy.

"Nobody get all bent outta shape now," Creed's low rumble seemed to just be audible to the two of them as the man himself settled into the seat directly behind K. "We got some business to attend to, Madamoiselle." Greer didn't hold down the growl anymore and was just barely audible over the music to K as she barely turned her head toward him, looking more bored now than before.

"Monseiur, you know very well that it's Madame," K replied politely. This was new. Manners with Victor Creed. In spite of the danger involved, she really was curious how long he could hold out. He chuckled low in response, clearly amused.

"Whatever. You an' me gotta talk, frail. Don't matter one bit if it's in front a' tha kiddies or not … though … looks to me like ain't all of 'em kiddies no more."

"Creed I swear to god I will -" Greer was making gouge marks in her chair as K quickly intervened, calmly resting her hand on Greer's knee.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, Victor. What do you want. I'm on vacation." He barked out a laugh as K projected to Jean to shield the girls from him.

_Protect them. And get ready to get them the hell outta here,_ K told her. Jean's response was nearly the opposite. They wanted to shield K and the girls as Greer, Betsy and Jean took on Creed.

Until K pointed out that if he was there to talk to her … he'd follow them back to the hotel. As formidable as they were as a group – girls abilities factored in or not … they didn't want or need Creed slipping into their hotel room for any reason.

She just didn't want to risk the girls getting injured or worse while she bickered with him and no one was about to argue that point.

"Right. Like I don't know a mission when I see one. Particularly when I saw you and the swamp rat runnin' the last one ya did on that Hydra cat." He was nearly purring at her.

"Fine. Dual purpose trip. You caught me multitasking. What. Do you. Want." He leaned forward and rested one hand on her bare shoulder nearest Greer as he leaned in close over the opposite one, his free hand resting on her arm.

"Could use some help on a job. It's one we both have our eyes on. You know, the one you been avoidin' since you got here. Come talk to me without the entourage. We can discuss details. Reservation's for two at seven. La Tour d'Argent. Don't leave me waiting." With that he was gone and even the teenagers were staring at the spot he'd disappeared through.

"See? Every. Damn. Time. Wrong kind of attention. This is why I don't dress up. Even in Paris it's not good camoflage." K grumbled low to Greer. She'd address this with her later.

* * *

Logan was officially over the entire game that Greer had started. Sending pictures of K from halfway around the globe. He was half afraid of what the girls had gotten into … seeing as the last pictures he received were of K half naked in a whisper of black lace. It would likely only go downhill from there.

So when the phone chimed with yet another text, he very nearly didn't look at it. He was just pulling the phone from his pocket when Colton arrived.

"Fine. You found a remote spot," Colton rumbled out low, prompting Logan to ignore the phone and turn to talk to the panther. "But you still needed some security. I set up several stages of perimeter alarms around the place."

"Damnit, that thing'll be goin' off all the damn time. Every deer and bear for fifty miles'll set it off."

"No. I set it to detect metal. Only metal. As long as the grizzly bears aren't laced with Adamantium or carrying assault rifles, you should be fine." That got Logan to pause.

"What about power?"

"Solar – with a geothermal tap." He watched the panther stare at him, his expression neutral.

"Fine. We're just takin' a break." The words barely left his mouth before all three of them got messages of some sort from their women.

Greer's message was short, sweet, and to the point. _'Call me. There's trouble.'_

Jean had just projected straight to Scott what was going on and K …

K had told Logan through the link _You know that thing we said would probably never ever happen? Well it did. I don't quite know how to handle this. It's weird. __More weird than usual. __Otherwise, __I'm planning to stick to the plan. __I'll __likely__ be running a little behind schedule, home by Monday at the latest. __I'm sending the girls home tonight.__'_

The three of them shared a confused look before Logan decided to take a look at the last picture Greer had sent before trying to get more information from K.

He was not at all expecting a photo of K with Victor Creed leaning over her shoulder.

* * *

"But _why?_" Greer asked. For the rest of the fashion show and the ride back to the hotel, K was already catching it from Logan through the link. He was being crystal clear. Just abandon the mission. You need to get your ass home right _now._

"I came here with two missions in mind. You know that," she answered to all of them at large. "Rose's trip was number one. The other was kind of a side trip that happened to line up. We assumed that Creed had it out for this guy, but the last decent intel we had on Victor put him in Sierra Leone. He wasn't supposed to be here," K explained to the girls once they were back in the room. They were watching her as she shed the dress from the show and slipped into something else entirely.

"You're not actually going to talk with him are you?" Jean was flabbergasted. K just shrugged as she zipped up the dress and changed her heels. This pair had a little ankle strap that helped to hold her feet into them.

"Well, yeah. He'll just come here and I do not want him in a closed space anywhere near you girls," K told them just before she touched up her lipstick. "I'm running out of time. Pack while I'm gone and be ready to go." She stole a look in the mirror and began quickly re-doing her hair in a slightly more appropriate updo.

"You don't think that he'd ..."

"I don't want him getting his grubby hands on the girls. That means he can't come here. I'm just going to listen to what he has to say while you pack. Logan has already told me to come home. This is how we buy the time we need while getting ready to leave."

"Unless he's after you," Greer pointed out. K just sighed.

"I don't think so," K replied as the teenagers stared at her in horror. They just couldn't understand how the boogey man had found them at a damned fashion show. "I've been wrong before … but he's never talked to me quite like that … I don't know what he has in mind, but if he's after the guy I'm after, I have no problem looking the other way and letting him collect his contract." Jean looked troubled.

"I saw his thoughts … I don't think you should go."

"Well, that may be, but if I don't … he'll come straight here. I barely have enough time to meet him as it is. If you want to continue the discussion, link up."

"No, I'll just follow you," Betsy insisted. "I can hide in the shadows anywhere. I'll be at your side for backup and I will take a peek to see what he has in mind. I should be able to warn you before he strikes." It seemed to be enough for Logan when K sent the plan past him … seeing as he couldn't be there to handle it himself.

On the way to the restaurant, Betsy had to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. Greer was so incensed, she simply couldn't speak to K properly or she would have asked her sooner.

"How can you speak civilly to him after all he's done to you?" K's pace slowed the tiniest bit as she weighed out the right way to answer.

"If it were anyone else … they'd be dead. But so far, I just haven't been lucky enough to kill him – at least, not to where he would stay dead."

"But that doesn't explain why -"

"I don't have a choice. I can't fight him every time I see him. Logan doesn't even do that. There is a time to fight and a time to talk. Besides, as a fighter, I'm not that good. It's better for me to try and see what he wants then figure out the best way to deal with whatever is in front of me."

"You are an incredible fighter. I've seen you. You can take him down."

"I could … before. Who knows what he's like to fight now, and I've only ever been able to hand him his ass when I was focused on it and pissed off to the point of losing it. I can tell you that tonight, he's already got the edge on me. I wasn't expecting him. I'm nervous – I can't just push it down either. That doesn't even take into account the adamantium. Talking is the only route right now." Betsy did a passive glance into K's mindset and found that nervous was a bit of an understatement. To top it off, it seemed that her concern was more for the girls – all of them. Not just the teenagers. Her self preservation was pretty low on her priority list at the moment. Which, of course had Logan in fits.

* * *

Needless to say, the boys were practically running back toward the mini jets. Once he concentrated on her end of the link, Logan could see exactly how twisted up K was – a solid bundle of nerves. But he knew she was right. She had to talk to Creed or he'd simply follow them and hurt the girls. He hoped she could get her nerves under control before she sat down with Creed. Her scent would peak his interest any day of the week … add a little fear to it and it would be like catnip for Victor.

The boys had quickly deciphered what was going on and all of them were beside themselves.

None of them were going to be told they had to stay behind at this point. Even with the mini jets it would be a twelve hour flight to get to them. With luck, they'd be called off long before then and could divert to Westchester, but until hey heard otherwise, the whole group was hell bent on getting to their women.


	46. Gay Paree

_A/N - Hi guys. KJAX, Retro, Scruffy &amp; Shinn - Thank you! Glad to have the reviews. As testament to what I said before ... it makes me write faster. Now. Admittedly, I did also say I would probably stretch out how the chapters are released, but ... well. I was just typing waay too fast yesterday. So ... two fat chapters fairly close together. Hope you can appreciate it. _

_KJAX - thank you. It was surprisingly easy to make Creed seem like a normal person for a second. Hopefully my transition will seem natural too. ;) _

_Retro - No. Not likely, though it has nothing to do with driving the plot forward. More like ... I guess I just can appreciate Victor as he is. And he's fun as hell to write psycho._

_Scruffy - mmm hmmm. _

_and Shinn - well, this one came out to just under seven thousand words without the notes, so ... I'd say that's a fair fat chapter. I'll keep them longer like this as long as it fits well. (I prefer longer chapters myself) _

* * *

Seeing Victor in the finest restaurant in Paris was unsettling. Having him act like a gentleman was … terrifying. K tried to get her nerves under control as he poured her a glass of wine, just waiting for the other shoe to drop. The man was never nice to anyone as far as she'd ever known.

"It's going to be a lot harder for me to concentrate on just talkin' with you smellin' like you're ready to scream," Victor said with a gravelly growl. "Unless you wanna get outta here and -"

"I'll admit, you took me off guard … and this," she gestured subtly to the room around them. "Is not anywhere close to how I expected -"

"Just wanted to get you somewhere I thought you could relax. Public place, alcohol, and figured it wouldn't hurt to try and act like grownups over dinner while we discuss business." His smile seemed almost warm as their conversation started.

"Are you going to tell me what your plans are, or do I have to wait?" K asked, conceding that she'd likely be stuck with him for an hour or two if he planned on stretching it out. He smirked as she picked up the glass.

"In good time. Been a while since I shared a table with a woman like you."

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't share anything with anyone and there are no women like me." Creed grinned and nodded his head with a chuckle before he finally started to get down to business.

"The guy you're after … Brent Jackson. He pissed me off. Tried to throw me under the bus so to speak. I ain't getting paid for it, but if he leaves gay Paree, it's gonna be in a body bag," Creed said leisurely. "Well, what's left of 'im."

"So that's it? He screwed you over and you're out for payback?" He just nodded and watched her. K leaned back a bit in her chair, her hands crossed on her lap as she measured him. "We're talking about one guy. Sure, he's Hydra, but he doesn't have a huge detail. Not for you anyhow. Why are you even asking for my help?" He mirrored her action, though a bit rougher in delivery, clearly pleased that she was complementing him.

"Truth is, it's not so much that I need your help with Jackson … it's more like I know he's got the information you want for Fury and I need to make sure Fury gets that information while its still valid. Now, they won't accept it from me. Don't trust me enough to take a gift in good faith, but I _am _killing him. So I guess what I really need is a little messenger to bring it to Fury."

"And if I say no? Refuse to be your messenger?" K asked watching him carefully as he went back to his scotch.

"I'm doin' you a favor, sweetheart. Savin' you the trouble of mussin' your pretty hair and french manicure. Fury ain't the only one keepin' his ear to the rails. I want Hydra down nearly as much as he does. They're maniacal. Sufferin' from delusions a' grandeur. 'N that's no good for anyone in my position. They been tryin' to take over the corner market on mercenaries. Been hirin' em and killin' em when it comes time to get paid. If ya don't believe me ask that nutjob Wilson. They burned him not two weeks ago. As you can tell ... some of us ain't as easy to kill as they'd have liked."

"So … purely out of curiosity, how much did they screw you over for? Or is it that you don't like competition on maniacal?" K asked leaning forward, curious as to how much money they had reneged on. He watched her and smirked. The woman had no idea of his net worth.

"No one ever tell ya it's unbecomin' of a lady to talk money?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. The same people that told me that murder and mercenary deals were unbecoming dinner talk. But to be fair, you brought it up, so technically I was minding my manners." He grinned in response and just watched her as she again tipped her wine glass up and waited for an answer.

"A lot. Even by my measure. Stick around for dessert and I'll tell ya the dirty dealin's."

Betsy gave her occasional updates eventually telling her that yes, he was hiding something from her and yes, he had nefarious things in mind for her as soon as he could get her where he wanted her … which as far as Betsy could tell was somewhere outside of the city. She was just having trouble nailing down what it was he was hiding. It went without saying that should she refuse him, he'd move up the nefarious things and just find someplace much closer to start his torture routine. It didn't make it very easy to eat much, not that she had any appetite.

"If I'd have thought that little ninja was gonna stick around the whole time, I'd have made the rez for three," he said casually before K met his eyes.

"Well, you really can't blame a girl for bringing along a back up."

"I thought I told you to come alone. But if you insisted, you shoulda got a better back up than her. I'm guessin' the Swamp Rat across the street you didn't ask for though. Why not Red? Or is she protectin' those little girls from the big bad wolf?" K watched him for a moment. It was a thinly veiled threat on the girls and a demand for privacy.

"Betsy, you can go," K said quietly, knowing she was close enough to hear it.

_I don't think this is a good move, K._ Betsy projected in reply.

_Just get to the airport with the girls. I'll be there in a flash. I've got a plan but you damn well better be ready when I get there, _K instructed as she accepted the champagne the waiter brought with a tight smile.

_You can't run fast enough in heels like that. He can nearly out run you flatfooted and he's got his car outside. No way a cab would get you there before him. You know if you don't go for the hotel, he'll know where you're headed. I can see it in his thoughts._

"It'll be fine, Betts. I need to finish _this _mission. Just go," K said out loud, getting a slow building smile from Creed. "Take Remy with you." He looked like the cat that swallowed the canary all of a sudden.

_We won't be able to protect you if you don't go with us. Logan will be furious if anything bad happens to you, _Betsy warned. K just nodded. As if she didn't know that.

_Just get the girls on the plane before you worry about me, alright? He'll be more furious if something happens to them, _K sent out as Betsy slipped away, already filling in Jean on what had transpired while K steeled herself to listening to the devil over cocktails. She had to give them time to get to the airport. Particularly if Creeds' car was a fast one like Betsy was alluding to.

In lulls in the conversation, K was projecting out to Logan – when he would listen to her. Most of the time he was just telling her to execute her damn exit plan … and fast, tossing out suggestions on how best to get the hell away from him.

If Jackson was on Creed's shit list, the chances of Creed actually letting her question him was slim to none and he was already speculating that Jackson was likely already dead. The way Victor was speaking, she got the sinking feeling he was right, again, and this was just Creed's way of … rewarding himself. It was just convenient for him that she was there – and it had been a while since he'd done anything new to give her nightmares.

* * *

"Why the hell did you come back? You're supposed to be watching her!" Greer went straight to freak out when Betsy came back empty handed and alone.

"I saw what she's planning as I left. Remy is watching them. We need to move NOW. Is everything packed?" Betsy asked as she rushed through the suite, hastily pulling a suit on over her uniform.

"Yes, we're packed ...but"

"Grab K's things and let's go. We're going to meet her at the airport," Betsy told her. "She was very explicit in her instructions. She said we should be on the plane, ready to go." The teenagers were arguing about it, unwilling to go anywhere without K, all of them fighting with an intense ferocity until Jean finally stopped it.

"ALRIGHT. Listen, she knows what she's doing. She has dealt with him before countless times. If she's telling us to get to the airport, we all need to be there waiting when she shows up, now GO. Grab your bags and let's get the plane ready," Jean directed, looking more formidable than the teenagers had seen her.

On hearing part of K's plan, and knowing the threat Creed represented to the girls at least, she went into full mission mode. As Rose and Abbey went to pass her she stopped both of them. "I know you're worried, but you need to trust your mother on this. She knows him better than nearly anyone could. Except maybe Logan." As if that was comforting to hear.

* * *

The guys were cursing modern technology. Why hadn't they gotten global teleporters again? All of them were tense. They weren't getting much from the girls. K was concentrating too hard on trying to keep her emotions in check to keep Logan in the loop. And, no one was speaking as they flew fast, lucky to have caught a tailwind and knowing that at this point the most they could hope for was clean up if things went further south for K and the girls. It didn't ease anyone's mind when Greer sent word that they were nearly to the airport to wait for K.

"Wait for her …. why the hell are they waiting for her? Shouldn't she be with them?" James asked in a bit of a panic. His father just gave him a strained look before turning his attention back to the controls.

* * *

"So, you ready to get down to it, babe? I'll get you something sweet somewhere a little more private." The way Creed purred it out made it sound obscene, pushing her to believe that there was little reason to pretend that she didn't know his big plan for the evening involved lots of torture and screaming on her part, but she would at least try to pretend. For now.

"Absolutely," was her smooth response. "Though I should probably change into something more work friendly." By now the girls were sure to be out of the hotel. If she could get inside the hotel … even with him following her –

"Nah. I like ya just fine how you are now," he replied with a leer as he stood. She forced a polite expression before giving him a tiny nod. Great.

"If you say so. Where are we headed? I can meet you there." she asked as he pulled her chair out for her. He didn't answer her as she calmly took his arm when he offered it before he led her to the entryway where the valet pulled up in one of the most obscene sports cars K had ever laid eyes on. He escorted her to the passenger seat, one hand on her shoulder as she reached out to Jean asking where they were with the girls, ready to make a run for it right there if they were reasonably out of reach to him.

"It'd be easier to just show you," he replied, still with one hand on her. He knew she'd try to ditch or run. He wasn't leaving her with much of a choice. She smoothly took a seat as she held her breath. Creed's heartbeat was elevated. He was excited. Shit.

_On our way to the airport now. Maybe twenty minutes out. We got caught in traffic. _K swore to herself and had to try and force her reactions down as Creed waited for her to pull her legs into the car before he closed the door behind her. As soon as it closed, she was looking for how to open it. The damn thing looked like a spaceship inside.

_I'll call you as soon as I'm on my way,_ K promised. Exit strategy one out the window. She nearly startled when he reached across her from the drivers side and pulled her seat belt into place.

"Don't want anything bad to happen to you on the way," he growled out before settling in and letting the engine roar to life. With a smirk, he roughly shifted into gear and tore off down the road – entirely the opposite direction of Jackson's hotel and office.

* * *

"Where is my mother?" Rose grumbled as Greer ushered her onto the jet. Of all the fun memories and wonderful moments they'd all had, the only one that the women of the group had at the forefront of their minds was that of when Creed made his presence known … though Greer was remembering a much darker time that Rose didn't recognize. One with her mother half coated in blood, crying and tied down in Uncle Blue's lab.

"She'll be here," Greer told her, though she didn't look convinced herself.

"Why are we loading up on the plane if she's not here?"

"She told us to," Jean answered as the two Howlett girls suddenly looked terrified.

"No! You know how my parents operate … we know what that means …. did she tell you to leave if she wasn't there by a certain time?" Abbey asked, eyes wide, knowing that if she hadn't she probably would soon.

"No, and we're not leaving without her. Just relax, please," Jean said as Abbey shook her head. She made a lunge to go around Jean, but her eyelids began to droop and before she reached the hatch, she was laying on the cabin floor.

"Jean what the hell!" Angela had skidded to the ground almost at the same time Abbey hit the floor, her glare mimicking her father's with Rose at her side, both of them horrified.

"Angie, Rose, please, just cooperate. I swear to you, we won't leave without her." But, Angela was on the offensive. Suddenly all of this felt very wrong to her.

"What _exactly_ do you know about what K is doing? How long will she be gone? Where is she going? Does she have backup? Or a back up plan? What is it? And HOW do we know for sure if she's alright?" Angela fired out rapidly. Jean responding by gaping at her open mouthed wasn't very consoling.

"If I can get close to him I may be able to help," Rose offered. "I could make him panic. Or … just blind him with memories of things he's seen or done ..." Jeans' face paled as she and Betsy both just looked between each other and Greer for a moment.

"Sweetheart, no … don't ever look into his memories. If your mother was here, she'd tell you the same thing. There is nothing there you need to see … ever."

"But if it stops him -"

"You would have nightmares for the rest of your life if you saw his viewpoint of his little games. Especially if you happened to see something he's done to one of your parents. Do yourself a favor and don't."

Blåklint was just staring at Rose and Jean while Angela was quickly getting more angry.

This strategy was the mirror opposite of what Colton had trained Rose for. If she followed Jean's advice, she was totally helpless with the monster.

"Please, girls. Just have a seat. I promise we won't leave without your mother, Rose. Even if she tells us to." Jean swore.

On hearing it, Angela wanted to do … something, but she was positively torn between the burning urge to go and fight for her 'family' and the training that had been hammered into her head since birth. She wanted to rush out past Jean, but where would she go? She had no idea where K was or how to find her, let alone what would happen when she got there. Not that it would stop her from at least trying.

Her relaxed stance changed ever so slightly but Greer tensed on seeing it.

"Angela don't. You'll only get in K's way." Greer took a stance opposite Angela but Angie's eyes were still fixed on Jean. The biggest obstacle.

"Relax mom. It'll be fine." Angela's had gone into her own version of 'go' mode. Eyes laser focused, ready stance.

"Angela stand down." Now Greer's tone has changed.

"Mom -"

"Now." Greer's tone was accompanied by a growl and something that was somehow more … primal feeling that even the non ferals could identify as serious. Angela looked at her mother hard. It took a moment but her ears pinned back and she relaxed, dropping her head and shoulders the slightest bit. And Greer responded in kind.

"Thank you. Now help me move Abbey out of the way and make her comfortable. She shouldn't be in the aisle. Jean will wake her up when K is here," Greer said, turning to the redhead. "Isn't that right Jean?" She responded by nodding and muttering out 'of course' as she hugged herself.

* * *

"What is this car anyhow?" K asked as Creed upshifted again, speeding through the streets on the way out of the city, gaining speed as he got further from the tight streets of Paris.

"MacLaren P1. Aren't many of em made. Fast as hell," he replied with a proud tone. Clearly that meant something to someone, but K wasn't the audience that would understand it or frankly, care.

She just kind of nodded and watched him operate the damn thing until he finally slowed down. They were headed toward a sweeping estate past the outskirts of the city and near a forest.

When he killed the engine, she tried to unbuckle, but the latch didn't want to work properly. That or she just couldn't figure the damn thing out. Either way, she simply hadn't undone it by the time he opened her door. With a smirk he bent down and reached across her. His hand slid up her leg to her hip before he unlatched it, while he paused a few inches from her face and gave her a look that seemed almost intoxicated. When he stood up, he had his hand out and waiting for her. Not good. He wanted to maintain some physical contact. Gingerly she accepted it and followed his lead as he placed her hand on his arm. He was still acting like a gentleman, though now he was more insistent on it, keeping her far too close for anyone's comfort as he lead her off into the darkness toward two large pitch black buildings.

Jean was beside herself telling her to get the hell out of there. Logan was simply projecting out a general feeling of panic with his 'run' as she mentally promised both she was working on it. She just needed a way to get a few steps away from him, and with him keeping one hand on her … it wasn't happening. Besides, soft ground and stilettos didn't mix. And that didn't even bring into account the fact that she was miles from any city street she knew and from the scent lingering around this place – it was his, or at the least, a place he knew well and had spent weeks at. Simply running would do nothing but trigger his predatory drive.

She wrinkled her forehead as they approached the smaller of the two buildings. There was a noise coming from inside it. Scraping. Without thinking about it, her hand closed a little tighter around his arm, getting a real smile from him. He was really going to enjoy this. The scent of fear starting to come from her had him salivating. He gladly kept her close as they stepped toward the door to the building. When the tumblers in the lock ground open, the sounds emanating from inside the building ceased abruptly.

Whoever he had in there was still alive – and scared of what was coming next.

* * *

"He's got her in the countryside," Jean said to Greer. "I can't get a solid look into his head. His whole physiology is different than it was before."

"He's more slippery than before," Betsy agreed. Greer just hugged herself as she paced, her tail flicking behind her, desperately trying to come up with a plan.

"Is Remy nearby at least?" Greer asked, holding her breath for the answer and praying that they hadn't left her entirely without someone to help.

"Yes. He saw where they turned off and parked a mile off. He's on foot trying to evade any tech that Creed may have around his propriété, it seems," Jean answered.

"So, you're telling me that Sabretooth has my mother captive?" Rose said from her seat next to her unconscious sister.

"Well … yes and no. She hasn't been assaulted or even really threatened yet. She's looking for her opportunity to get away from him, and I can promise you that in situations like this, all your mother needs is a whisper of an opening and she will exploit it." Jean assured her. "It's what she does."

"And what if he's sealed all of those opportunities?" The women all glanced between each other before Greer tried to answer her.

"Then Remy will be there to help," Greer said clearly. "It's what _he_ does."

"K will make an opening if she has to. Remember what she told you in class though. Exploiting something already there is easier than manufacturing it. Cross your fingers she finds an opening," Jean added.

* * *

Stepping through the threshold several unpleasant scents hit her like a sledgehammer. Human waste for one. The metallic tang of blood for another. The pungent strong, heady scent of entrails that just barely overpowered the old scent of fear. This guy must have really pissed him off.

He disengaged her from his arm to close and latch the door behind them. It wasn't necessary for the man he was holding there though. The scents alone were proof positive he wasn't going anywhere. But Creed didn't make mention of the locked door, the key to which now sat in his left front trouser pocket next to the fob for the car. Instead, he smiled and gently rested his hand in the middle of her back as he guided her deeper into the building, and closer to the source of the strong smells that were thick in the air.

She turned her head toward him with her eyes closed as he flipped the lights on in the makeshift torture chamber. Sure enough, there was Brent Jackson … or what was left of him. He was battered and bloodied, his intestines loose from his body. It was clear that Victor had been playing with him for at least a couple of days.

"All the documents and electronics are over there, on the crate next to his head. They're yours," Creed told her. She knew better than to just walk over and pick them up though.

"If you had him here … like this … then why -"

"Couple reasons … this guy here," Creed said slowly as he stepped around her and towards the trembling man. "He's old Weapon X for one. One of them that crossed me wrong. But worse than that, he as good as stole from me. You wanted to know how much." He glared down at the shivering mass of what was once a man. "Fifty million he an' his bosses owe me for a little job that SHIELD ain't even found out about yet. He was the one that sought me out, hired me … then refused to pay. I hate thieves, Brent." Jackson was sobbing … it was clear from the medical equipment around him that Victor had done all he could to counter the shock that Jackson had been fighting with for the time that Creed had been torturing him.

"That's interesting. I know you've stolen a few things in your day," K replied. The air already felt electrified as Creed's tone morphed into a more sadistic tone. He stopped his pacing to look her in the eyes with his full attention.

"I'm more a 'do as I say, not as I do' kinda guy."

"Of course, what was I thinking," she replied quietly as he resumed his pacing, his focus back on Jackson.

"Three days I've been playin' with him. And … decidin' on the best way to get you out here. I've been through all of his papers. Computer, cell phone, and all of it – except of course what they have on me – is here." Her eyes flitted to the neat little stack on the crate that he gently rested his hand on. One thick file with the hard drive for the computer and the cell phone sim all stacked up. But he was smiling at her with a totally different look in his eyes.

"Alright. You've done all the work. I'm not authorized to pay a mercenary. You know that. So, what do you want from me?" she asked, triggering a wider grin and signalling that his gentlemanly manners had been stretched as far as he was able.

"That's always how it starts. The same thing everyone says before we get down to havin' fun. I've worked up a certain appetite with all this work. And it's been a while since I took out my frustrations on your ass." He was pulling the tie from his neck as he slowly stalked toward her, a cross between a growl and a purr reverberating from his chest.

"We don't need to do this, Victor. Just take me back to the city. Logan and Colton are on the way." K said calmly, keeping her body squared up to him and maintaining the distance between them.

"But I _want_ to. You're not the first to ask for a free pass, though I'm a little disappointed ya did. Good news is I'll make sure yer little runt can find ya without too much trouble. And just to prove I'm a man of my word, once I'm done with you, I'll make sure I put that intel with whats left of ya." He paused and watched her chest heave a few times … a natural response to a real threat. "Out of curiosity, are they in the blackbird? I'd like to know what my time frame is and that son of a bitch is awful fast with a tailwind." Her lips parted as he extended his claws …. a three inch hook of shining adamantium on each finger. "That pretty little expression on your face means you don't know. So I'll just assume they are. That's good for you. Means I'll be quick."

"Wait … why?"

"You want me to stretch it out?"

"No … why do you want to do this?"

"You said it yourself back at La Tour. There _aren't_ any other women like you. And, you got me good last time we tangled. No one else has ever done that to me and lived. So I'm gonna start by tearing that pretty little dress offa ya and let out a little frustration from when you left me hanging and had your attack cat tear me up. Now, you go ahead and squirm and try to stop me… feel free to scream. You know how much I like that. Then we're gonna _play_ until you can't heal anymore. Like I should have done _the first time_ I got a hold of you."

"You already broke my neck and beat the hell out of me for all of that. We're squared up."

"No. See, you screwed with my head. I didn't realize how bad at the time. But I _still_ find myself comparin' the women I come across to you, and a lot of pretty little brunettes have died because of you. But … none of 'em last me. You won't go with me, and I won't let Logan keep you. It's screwin' with how I like my little world to be."

Her claws flew out as he took a step forward.

"Good. Fight. Wouldn't be any damn fun at all if you didn't."

* * *

She was at so much of a disadvantage. He knew the territory. He knew what kinds of party favors were tucked away in that damned building and where they all were. The metal covering his skeleton added more devastation to his blows. As if he needed help in that department. And, she was scared. That was no help to her at all, but … she was pleasantly surprised to find that just like her own experience after she got her adamantium, his speed just wasn't what it once was.

That was her only real edge. She'd always been a bit faster. More flexible and light on her feet. When fighting him in the past, she'd always depended on breaking bones as a means of slowing him down though. There was no room for banter between them anymore as it just … started.

The sound of her claws on his shoulder blade was … awful. Far worse than nails on a chalkboard. He spun and managed to catch one claw into her shoulder and hooked around her collar bone before he pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her, almost as if he was embracing her and got the scream he wanted as he dragged his claws from the middle of her back, down the back of her leg to her knee, pulling her leg over his hip before he slammed her against a wall with a pained grunt. Blood was running freely as he retracted his claws and pulled her wrists from his sides where she'd sunk her claws into his torso. He was gathering both of her wrists over her head, pinning them with one while the weight and mass of his body kept her against the wall. She was struggling with no progress in her favor as Creed simply had her out classed both in weight and strength when the door to the building blew up in a fireworks like explosion.

Remy had arrived in his typical style. Creed snarled and slashed her across the face before dropping her in a heap and heading for Remy, promising over his shoulder that he wasn't anywhere close to done with her yet.

He'd destroyed one of her eyes and the strips of flesh on her face were quickly knitting themselves back together as she limped toward the explosions and snarls outside the door. She couldn't care less about the intel at that moment. She reached out to Jean with one question.

_Are you on the jet? _Which, of course was answered with an excited yes before K blocked her out. By the time she made it to the blasted open door, she was healed enough to fight and Remy was knocked across the ground. Creed demanded to know where the hell he'd come from as he stalked up to the downed Cajun.

He slashed down at Remy and K barreled at him and took a swing, cutting him deeply across his thigh before she kicked him in the chest with both feet as she slid in front of him on her back from the ground beneath him. His claws had made contact with her rather than Remy and for just a moment she was in shock at the depth of the slash across her legs.

The kick she landed managed to knock him backwards and she took her chance, pouncing on him before her legs were entirely ready. His hands flew up and his claws sunk into her sides. She screamed out in anguish before looking down at his wide snarling smile and sunk her claws into his chest in retaliation. He flexed his talons and pulled her close as he coughed blood up at her, gasping for air.

She was straddling his stomach and when she tried to get away he just tightened his grip until she pulled her claws out. She jammed one handful up and under his ribcage, twisting her wrist and cutting his heart into shreds while the other hand slashed his throat.

Between the blood loss, his inability to breathe, and the damage to his heart, he finally retracted his claws, though he still didn't let her go. It took Remy's bo staff to his hard head to knock him senseless … but still semi conscious. He dragged K away from Creed, checking her over for further injury, upset at her state of bloody undress.

"You get anytin' from dis or you jes' lookin' for me to rescue you?" She rasped out where the intel was, if he wanted to grab it and Remy rushed off to the torture chamber to retrieve it as K got to her feet and stumbled toward Victor's car.

When Remy got back outside, the passenger door was open and the man himself was making horrible noises not ten yards away – moaning and coughing … spitting up blood and wheezing as his clawed hand finally rose to cover the gaping hole in his throat.

"Get in, Remy. We gotta get outta here," K said from the drivers seat as Creed sat up to the roar of the engine on his beloved toy.

"Where'd you find de key, cherie?" he asked, slipping in and closing the door behind him as Creed got to his feet with a snarl.

"When I cut his leg. Snatched them as they fell." A roar to match those of the mighty lions of Africa split the air and K threw it into gear, throwing gravel at the car's pissed off owner. "How'd you get here?" she asked.

"Remy _may_ have liberated a car in de city. It's stashed a mile down de road."

"Is it fast?"

"Was fast enough to keep up wit dis." She let out a breath and upshifted, setting both of them back in their seats as she raced toward the airport north east of the city.

"Well, he's still gotta walk a mile to get to it. Call Jean. My hands are full," K said quietly, one eye closed so it could heal quicker. They were nearly there when a set of headlights appeared in the rearview.

"Look like our chat fâché has found us." K had to agree, no one else would even try to follow, and it seemed the car that Remy had stolen was keeping up well enough. She stomped on the gas to give them some distance and drove right out onto the runway where the plane was waiting. She could see Rose and Angie alongside Greer looking out the windows as she and Remy ditched the car where Creed couldn't get through without wrecking his precious toy. The two of them ran, and halfway to the plane, gunshots rang out, dropping K.

"Run!" she shouted at Remy, clutching at her leg where the first round had struck her. "Get the plane moving NOW."

Creeds' curses and promises were making it to Remy's ears too now … details on what he planned to do to the girls after he killed K. Remy tried to help her but she insisted. "He'll shoot you … I'll heal. You wont … RUN." Just then a bullet grazed Remy's ear and he knew Creed was positively livid. K simply let her forehead rest on the concrete. She had maybe a minute before Victor was on her. May as well try and heal a hair longer.

When she could hear Creed's labored breathing she stood up, a bullet still lodged deeply in her chest. In the wide open, she had a better shot with him and the two of them fought on the runway, adamantium flashing between them, splatters of blood shining in the low light of the floodlit concrete expanse until K managed to jamb her heel into the soft part of his thigh. He roared before grabbing her foot and pulling her closer, knocking her onto her back. She kicked out with her free foot, and as soon as it made contact, he grabbed her ankle and yanked, pulling her closer to him. He slashed out, severing the tendons in her arms that controlled her claws as she tried to protect her throat.

On realizing she had no claws he started to gloat again as she skittered away from him on the ground.

"You got nothin' little girl," He said as she regained her footing, the ground slippery from both of their blood. "You're weak. You got nothin' to fight me with and there ain't no way in hell you'll ever out run me like that. Give up now and I'll do ya quick." As he approached her she realized he was limping.

"If memory serves, you're always fast … unless you're talking about killing me." He let out a low growl and took a few quick stuttered steps forward as she turned tail and ran for all she was worth.

She was shouting at Jean to get the plane moving. The hatch was open and the plane was starting to move forward, K catching up slowly, and Creed on all fours, with a limping gait a few lengths behind her. She kept opening the gap slowly but when she got to the tail of the plane, she just wasn't proving fast enough to keep up – until Jean gave her a little boost, picking her up with her telekinesis and hauling her into the fuselage, locking the door solidly behind her.

Angela and Rose just watched from the window as the jet sped down the runway and Victor threw his tantrum on the tarmac. Meanwhile, K half crawled over to the nearest seat, dropping into it with all the grace of a lumberjack, her legs shaking and blood still shining wet on her limbs and face, half dried into her shredded dress.

"Sorry Rosie. I almost made the whole trip without a fight," K panted out, her eyes closed. "Do me a favor and call your father." K told her, holding her phone out for Rose to take.

"What should I tell him?"

"The truth … we're all on our way home, together of course. All's well. Everyone is here, we're all accounted for. So he can go home and relax, or go back to whatever he was doing. Poker night or whatever." Rose got a little half smile on her face as she punched in the numbers. Even she knew that was a ridiculous thing to tell him.

"You're still bleeding," Blåklint said quietly.

"If I am, it'll stop soon. But I'm probably just dripping," K answered easily, her eyes remained closed as she drifted off a bit, her body trying to heal. As soon as she was soundly out, Jean decided to remove K's heels.

"She's been wearing these long enough, don't you think, girls?" Jean said quietly as she undid the little buckle that held the once beautiful shoes onto K's feet. When she pulled them off of her, here was a fair amount of blood in the shoes that had pooled there. "Oh, that's just … disgusting," Jean mumbled. But, she was sure K would rest better laying back with her shoes off.

A few hours later, she did indeed wake up with the girls next to her … only Angela keeping her distance – her eyes locked onto K while her tail slowly twitched back and forth.

"Hey, little Tigger. Unless you're mad at me, you can come over too. I'm fine. Honestly. Sure, I have to get Henry to remove a hunk of lead in my chest, but that's … a minimal concern. Pretty sure this dress earned a burial at sea too. C'mere." She didn't need to be told twice and happily rushed over, joining the conversation with the girls as K slowly woke up.

After a fairly respectful gap in time, Angela couldn't help herself.

"So … when do we learn how to do _that_?" she asked, barely paying attention to her mother as she scolded her.

"Which part exactly?" K asked, amused at Angela's thirst for female espionage tactics. She doubted that any of the other girls would ever be bold enough as to ask her anything like that after seeing her nearly get shredded on the runway.

"All of it," Angie answered.

"Well for the last bit you need a pretty strong telekinetic,"

"No, the part where you managed have dinner in the finest restaurant in Paris dressed like a model then go take on Victor Creed and walk away from it." Angela was in no mood for K's redirection.

"Technically, she ran away from it," Remy amended getting a smirk from Greer.

"By the way, Betsy you were wrong. I _can _outrun him in stilettos, and you forgot that he bought me dinner," K added.

"Exactly! That … all of that. I," she looked up at the Howlett girls, "We _need _to know how to do all of that. That was amazing!"

"No, sweetheart. It was a Hail Mary to get you guys the hell away from him. If I wasn't trying to protect you I never would have gone to meet him."

"Well, still. It was pretty impressive. When do we start _that_?" Angie asked, her eyes sparkling. K just scrubbed her face with her hands and shook her head.

"No. You're too young and what you saw was just the tip of the iceberg,"

"I'm sure it was! You can show us the rest too!" Angela said with a grin.

"No … I mean all joking aside, you didn't see how the rest of the night went down. You missed the part where he had me locked in a damn torture chamber, or that he very nearly – " She closed her eyes and took a breath before continuing. "You missed a lot. And the only reason I'm here to tell you about any of it is because I had an amazing back up. Remy saved my ass," she said clearly.

"It couldn't have been that close," Abbey said quietly. The idea that her mother was once again at Creed's mercy in that context … no. K stood slowly. Stiffly she turned to show them five long bloodied slash marks on what remained of her dress.

"The ones that start on my back and go down," she said, pointing out the path the slashes took. "It was really the first of my blood he spilled tonight, and he had me totally incapacitated. Remy stopped it from going further, which it would have." K clarified. "You don't want to fight Victor. Ever, if you can avoid it."


	47. Underestimated

_A/N - WOW. Guys ... that's a lot of reviews. THANK YOU. KJAX, cew1088, Scruffy, Shinn, Cheshire, Retro &amp; a guest too? Oh man. All those reviews made me type up another near 7000 words. (see ... now it's scientifically proven. More reviews = quicker chapter turn around) _

_KJAX - well, where else would an evening with Creed end up? Made perfect sense to me ;)_

_cew1088 - Hey! I've wondered if you've been around - glad to see you're still here! And yes, you're absolutely right. _

_Scruffy - yes, it was a little hard to write actually. Had me tense putting it down. _

_Shinn &amp; Cheshire - she really does have their best interests at heart. _

_Retro - all kindsa stuff. You have no idea what crazy ideas are churnin' in my melon. Thank you for the kind words, and I'm sure your story will just bust out once you get into a groove. It'll work. _

_and our lovely guest - yes, so much yes. Gambit could indeed charge the 'Tooth's skeleton. He's charged and removed the charge from Logan's several times. However, in order to charge it, he needs to touch the exposed adamantium long enough to charge it, and I'm reasonably sure neither he or Creed have much interest in holding hands, so I don't think he'd have enough time to charge it enough to do him the damage he deserves. But I'd love to see that happen. (Sign in next time so I can give you a proper shout out, my dear!)_

* * *

Naturally, by the time the jet had landed, all of the blood had dried. She looked like Jack the ripper had come after a tiny fashion model … patches of the delicate material of the dress was still spotless, but much larger areas of it were simply smeared or soaked in blood, or torn … or as was more often the case, both bloodied and torn. K had simply passed out not long after talking with the girls. As they came in for a landing, Greer woke her up gently and warned her of the welcoming committee waiting for them.

"I'm sorry, K but you probably ought to wake up. We're landing and well, you have an anxious husband to deal with," Greer told her with a sad smile.

"Why'd you think I was sleeping?" K teased as she stretched, stopping abruptly in the middle of it, her hand going to a spot over her left breast as she winced with a sharp intake of breath. "Bullet," she clarified. "Hank's going to have to dig it out." Greer looked a bit troubled as they finally touched down.

"I guess dressing up really is bad for your health," Greer tried to joke, but the smell of Creed all over her was thicker than her own scent and it made Greer uneasy.

"Toldja so," K replied with the tiniest, tired smile. The plane had just come to a stop and the teens had all unbuckled and were waiting for the door to open, glad to be on friendly soil as they rushed out, bags in hand. K and Greer just waited though, not that they had to wait for long.

Logan went from worried sick to angry to an odd balance of the two when he saw the damage on her.

"I thought you said you got into a little scrap," he grumbled out as she picked her shoes up and he gently pulled her to her feet.

"Well … it was. You didn't have to come to my rescue, so it was little." Colton didn't seem to agree as he looked at the damage to her clothes. She hadn't bothered changing on the plane. If nothing else she didn't want to ruin another outfit. On seeing the bare bloodied skin peeking out from the shredded dress, Logan had already started taking his flannel shirt off and quickly wrapped it around her shoulders before scooping her up and carrying her out.

"My legs work just fine," K said quietly. Logan just growled at her in response.

Henry was waiting in the lab, knowing full well that Logan wouldn't just hand her over so easily when she was injured.

"Do you need my services, my dear?" Henry asked, looking her over as K clung to her husband.

"Yeah. I brought you a souvenir from Paris. One in the chest. Left breast probably just under the ribcage." Henry and Logan shared a look.

"Is that … all you need?" Henry asked gently. For the first time K looked truly confused at something he'd said.

"What are you getting at, Henry?"

"Just that … from the state of your clothes … and considering you're missing certain bits of your wardrobe … undergarments … " K shifted uncomfortably as Hank blushed. She didn't realize anyone had bothered to notice that. She had been a little distracted when he clawed down her back and leg to even think about the underwear that had been shredded in the process. "Not to mention the scent." For the first time, K as unsure of what may have happened, though until now, she was reasonably sure it was just a fight.

"I just want to check you over. In case Creed knocked you out. Remy said he was fairly agitated when he arrived. It's only to make sure that more didn't happen than you remember," Henry said gently.

"You think he knocked me out and screwed me?" Greer froze at the foot of the bed where K was sitting.

"Its possible," Henry said solemnly.

"No. He'd want me to _know_ what he was doing to me," K argued. "I don't think …. he'd ..." she drifted off, her eyebrows scrunching up wondering herself now if he had bashed her harder than she thought when he slammed her against the wall. "It's about the _torture_ … what fun is it for him if … if I don't _know_ I'm being tortured?"

"I'm only trying to err on the side of caution," Henry told her.

"Can I take a shower at least? Wash all this blood off?" K asked, only slightly let down when he told her she could after her full run down. She knew he meant business when Celia came out with the kit. "Alright. Fine." K looked resigned as she waited for Celia to tell her what to do as Colton and Logan went to talk with Remy about what exactly happened.

"Are you coming, Greer?" Colton asked but, the tigress just shook her head, looking toward the diminutive woman who somehow looked much smaller all of a sudden. Why did she always look so tiny when she was in the lab?

Celia examined her quickly and thoroughly behind the screen before she cleared her to take a shower. The smell of blood coming from that room was enough to turn Greer's stomach far removed in the lab. When K finally came out, looking fresh and clean, she padded silently over to the surgery table and hopped up, waiting for Henry to finally remove the bullet in her chest.

He gave her a kind smile that K returned while he was looking at her before she looked to the floor and laid back. She turned her head and clearly focused on a spot far in the corner of the room while he started cutting. It took Greer a moment to realize that he hadn't used any anesthetics. When the bullet was out, Henry cleaned up the blood and left her with a pile of fresh clothes. She bypassed them and shook out the flannel shirt she'd worn into the lab and slipped it on and a pair of sweats before pulling the sides of the flannel around herself tightly. She wasn't planning on waiting for Logan and Colton to get done debriefing Remy. She just wanted to head up and go to sleep.

Greer had spent enough time with K to recognize when she was planning an escape and it certainly wasn't as if the infirmary was either of their lists of favorite places.

"Mind if I join you?" Greer nodded towards the door and K let out a shaky breath as she nodded. Walking out with Greer made it less likely she'd be scolded for slipping away before Hank cleared her.

Once the elevator doors closed behind them, Greer decided to break the ice.

"Do you think that he …" K shook her head quickly, her brows drawing together.

"No. Not this time anyhow," she replied. Greer looked her up and down before asking the obvious.

"How do you know … I mean, without the tests." K finally locked eyes with her and took a step forward.

"Do I smell like him? I mean … now that his blood is washed off of me, can you smell him?" She hesitated only a second before stepping in close and concentrating as she inhaled deeply. After a moment, she let out a relieved breath.

"Aside from the awful soap in the med bay, I smell …. worn leather, lilac, and pine with just a touch of Logan's musk … if you had some hay, whiskey, and cigar smoke you'd smell totally normal," Greer said quietly. "But no Creed. Not even a little bit," she sounded relieved and K's shoulders relaxed, though it didn't seem that she realized how tense she was until Greer verified her own assessment.

"That's how I know. Even if he did knock me silly – and who knows, maybe he did – that much didn't happen at least."

But, before they could get to the kitchen, Logan called out for them to stop. She had to debrief. And not just with them. Agent Coulson was with them along with half of his team.

"I hear you had a run in with Victor Creed," Coulson said clearly as K and Greer came to a stop.

"Yeah, well, you know. Happens from time to time," K replied with a nod, her tone fairly light. "It's a hazard."

"You sound like you don't think it was that bad. Your husband and Colton are concerned," Coulson said in his warm friendly tone, though clearly he was sizing her up.

"We've been through worse … incidents. This was fairly tame by comparison," K told him and he nodded in acknowledgement. He knew her file inside and out.

"I understand that he also attacked and eliminated a SHIELD asset." K sighed.

"Am I somehow responsible for what ever it was he did? All I know is that he mentioned that he was hired to do something that you guys hadn't found yet. He didn't get more specific than that."

"Well, come on. Let's head somewhere a bit more private. As I understandit you have yet to debrief anyhow." He turned to Greer. "Tigra, you too. Your viewpoint of the events in Paris could be valuable." The two women shared a look and K nodded as Logan slipped next to her, his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side before they headed to the ready room.

* * *

Tyler had all but tackled Abbey when she arrived, sweeping her up into his arms and kissing her almost aggressively while apologizing for her having to see his father. The two had disappeared to parts unknown in a feverish wave of kisses and caresses. Frankly, James didn't want to know.

As he made his way through the living room he was disturbed to find Rose and Will … in a make out session that should their mother happen upon, would end with a hose. And likely a beating with said hose. The fact is though, he could understand it, and he knew that if absolutely nothing else, he made Rosie happy. That was enough for him to turn his back. For now.

And all that was missing was his fiery tigress girlfriend. After nearly an hour of looking for her, he had to wonder if she'd simply decided she had better things to do than see him after a direct threat from Creed.

He finally just decided to head outside and give her whatever space she needed. Though he worried about how much she'd seen and how close Creed had gotten to the girls. He was feeling a little out of the loop. He'd gotten so worried about her, but apparently she had other things to do. More important matters to attend to.

He was nearly to the tree line when he saw a flash of orange and black an instant before she hit him. With the little tigress all but attached to him, they rolled a few times, ending with James flat on his back and Angela sitting on his waist, her claws just touching the skin on his chest through his t-shirt.

"You didn't call me all. Week. Long," she growled out, but the smile she had was far too friendly for it to be a threat. He blinked hard once before grabbing her and rolling over and kissing the hell out of her. She slid her hands up into his hair and across his shoulders as he welcomed her back a little more heated than he'd originally intended.

As soon as the kiss was over she just rested her head in his hand with a sly smile before again, reversing on him, this time one hand rested on the center of his chest as she signaled for him to stay down. He just smiled up at her and rested his hands just above her knees as she flexed her fingers, lightly piercing the skin.

"I didn't have a phone," James defended with a smirk. It wasn't a lie. Logan had confiscated all of their cell phones. Her claws sunk in a hair more as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Honestly, tell me I'm lying."

"I didn't say you were lying, but all I hear is a lame excuse." He looked genuinely shocked. She wasn't going to hold it against him, was she? "I don't like excuses. They make me want to claw something."

"You're kidding, right? We were better than fifty miles away from a _road._ And it was a piss poor excuse for a road. More like a glorified game trail." She shook her head slowly, tutting as her tail swayed behind her.

"That may be … but you still didn't call." She put one single claw at the collar of his shirt and sliced it right down the middle. He smirked when she pushed the scraps of fabric open and leaned forward for another kiss.

"You know," he said between kisses, their hands wandering, "If you wanted …. to get me naked … all you gotta do … is ask." She started chuckling to herself before she pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes properly.

"Maybe, but this is much more fun," she purred out before diving back into another round of kisses.

* * *

Colton was growling quietly in the corner. He may not have even realized he was doing it, but it had started up very shortly after hearing how Creed had threatened the girls as K ran from him. It didn't matter that it was likely just something he'd said to get under K's skin.

"How much money does he have to hide with anyhow?" K asked. "He said Hydra burned him out of fifty million and it sounded like it was a speed bump more than anything. How rich is that asshole?"

"We really don't have a fair way of knowing," Coulton said evenly, as if he were weighing his answer out. "Any assets he has in his name were frozen years ago, but a mercenary of his caliber … and he's likely the only one with a resume or reputation like that … won't answer the phone for less than five million for a minor job. If he only does a handful of jobs a year, that fifty million could represent a lot of time off … not that he'd do that. For all intents and purposes, it seems he is one merc that really loves his job." K's eyebrows went up a hair. She didn't think anyone would pay that kind of money to a murderer … let alone multiple people a year. "So, to answer your question, we're sure that Mr. Creed operates using off shore and Swiss accounts, and it would be a soft estimate to put his worth near a couple hundred million anyhow." Logan didn't look surprised in the least. "He's very good at what he does. If we could corner him … we could maybe get a few more contacts of the higher ups or even his client list."

"That son of a bitch is a pain in the ass to find. He's got houses all over the globe," Logan grumbled. He would know, having tracked him for decades.

"I'll find him, one way or another," Colton swore, the tip of his tail whipping as it swayed.

"Yeah … about that," K said slowly. "I might know how to find him. A clue anyhow." The men and Greer all looked at her strangely.

"What're you talkin' about, darlin'?" Logan asked shifting in his chair to look at her better. She looked prim as she kept her hands folded in her lap, her knees together and her eyes down.

"I may have a way to track him down. You see … I kept the key fob to that space age car. He said it was really rare. Thought it might have something that you could use ..." she didn't get to finish the sentence before both Coulson and Colton had their hands out. She looked between the two of them as she pulled the fob from her pocket. "You boys need to work together on this. I don't want anyone going rogue on him. Team effort only." Both of them looked at each other and before either could move, Logan took it from her.

"You could have led with this," he told her, one eyebrow raised.

"I definitely don't want you going after him alone."

"I'll keep that in mind for when you quit usin' yourself as bait," he half snarled at her. To Coulson's surprise, she growled right back at him. To the best of their knowledge no one crossed Wolverine.

"I know you're mad, but you agreed with me on distracting him until the girls were on the plane, so don't think you can pull a guilt trip on me now." She returned with the same tone. They glared at each other for a moment, discussing it between themselves through the bond until both relaxed and K stepped forward to nuzzle into his neck.

"We can work together on this if that's the only way it's gonna happen," Coulson conceded. Logan was glad it was him there in that moment. Fury would have been a pain in the ass about it. "In an act of good faith, would you allow me to stay with my team and sift through everything you picked up from Creed?"

"No." Colton answered clearly, thinking of how exactly it was that Creed had managed to reappear after Jubilee disintegrated his head. SHIELD had control of Creed's body at that point. There was no reason for the bastard to come back from it. Colton had retreated to a corner with his arms crossed and had yet to take his eyes off of Coulson. He was distrustful of anything to do with SHIELD, and with good reason, but Logan overrode him, his eyes on the panther as he responded to Coulson's request.

"Sure, Phil. Make yourselves comfortable. I'll send Scott in as a more neutral party. I'm sure you can both be civil with Scooter." Coulson nodded, not exactly thrilled, but glad that at least it wouldn't be him alone with Colton. "Now, I'm sure you both can understand if I wanna go take care of my wife. Even if she's bein' a hard ass about it, she needs … a minute or two." K just gave him an almost shy look as he gently took her hand and led her from the room, taking with him the fob to give to Scott.

* * *

She must have been hurt worse than she'd let on because after a good couple of rounds with Logan and a decent dinner, K was asleep. Passed out, dead to the world. Logan watched her sleep for a few minutes before gently untangling himself from her and deciding to take advantage of her rest … and grab a drink while he could.

"K should stay here."

Logan let out a huff, head in the fridge as he hunted for the beers he knew he'd stashed.

"Yea ... good luck with that one," he replied, not even bothering to stop digging.

"I'm serious Logan. I don't trust SHIELD and I don't want K getting hurt ... not again. Let X-Force deal with this. Keep K out of it."

He closed the door, six pack in hand and stood up to look at the younger man. "You think _I_ want to see her hurt? Or that I wouldn't die myself to keep that sonofabitch from ever touching her again? You know her. She doesn't take no for an answer too well." Logan replied as he sat his beer on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then _make her_ stay" Logan was already shaking his head no as Colton continued. "We thought this was about Creed coming after the kids ... but we were wrong. This is about K ... it's always been about him wanting her and we can't give him what he wants." Logan was just watching him. "Let me kill Victor Creed for you."

"I could have told you years ago this was about K. It always was. I won't cry if I'm not the one to kill him, but I will have an active part in it. I have to," Logan replied.

"And what about K?"

"I can't answer that. Not yet. Keep digging. Let me know when you find out for sure what we have on our hands. I don't want to know anything until you're ready for her to know. That's how it works," Logan said, tapping his temple and looking a bit stressed. "No secrets." Colton watched him leave, beer in hand. It was clear to him that Logan would have preferred to know everything as it came up, but as a means of shielding his mate, he chose instead to trust him with the gathering of intel, remaining in the dark for her benefit, even if it left him more strained.

* * *

It was nearly two weeks before Colton broke down and knocked on Logan's door. The feral couple had all but barricaded themselves inside and Logan rarely let her out for much of anything. It was an unusual move on his part … staying while keeping her occupied, but that's exactly what they did. He'd told Colton and Greer not to bother them unless they had progress on Creed … and only then when they had something solid to work off of.

Logan opened the door with a grin, his flannel shirt haphazardly on his shoulders, and his pants clearly barely yanked on before he got to the door.

"You got somethin' to ruin my buzz, Colton?" The panther did a slow measure of Logan before answering.

"My offer still stands. Let me handle this. I can take X-Force and we can do this while you keep her … and the girls _safe_. There's no need for you to interrupt your … personal time."

"I toldja I wanted to know. You can bet she does too." Colton paused and halfway tried to look past Logan's shoulder … hoping K wasn't too near.

"I don't know that she should," Colton said quietly.

"What shouldn't I know now?" K asked, barely covered with a sheet wrapped around her.

"Go back to bed," Logan told her with a frown.

"Make me," K countered with a grin. "So," she turned her attention to Colton, "are we headed to the ready room then?" Colton looked between the two of them and just nodded.

"Fifteen minutes." There was no way he'd be able to hide it from her forever. Once Logan knew the extent of it, K would too. He just wanted them to be able to relax for a change. Avoid all this nonsense, but it was time for Logan, to see what he and Coulson had dug up.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, on the dot, the Howletts arrived at the ready room to find a very grim looking Agent Coulson standing next to an equally grim Cyclops. Colton and Greer were in the far corner of the room, and looked as if their conversation had just been interrupted. Greer looked nervous, as did Coulson's team that stood behind him.

"Are you sure she needs to see this?" Scott asked. K realized that he looked as if he hadn't shaved in days.

"Show her ... It's better she find out now then later," Coulson replied. It was one thing that Coulson and Colton had agreed on. Their concern was that if this had the impact they thought it would on her, it would be far better for everyone involved that she was where she could cope and process all of it rather than be surprised by it out in the field.

Apex took a breath and stepped forward to open up a holographic map of North America. Naturally, K and Logan both stood a hair closer together, expecting to see where Victor Creed had been hiding all these years. With a final look at the two little ferals, Colton made a few quick selections and red dots started to appear. Seattle. Portland. Montana, Alberta, California … Alaska …. South Carolina …. the dots just kept popping up all over The United States and Canada.

"I don't understand," K said as the dots continued to appear. "What is this?" With his face a mask of stone, Colton expanded the mid west where there was a heavy concentration of red. As it zoomed in on the map, the blotch of red became individual dots. When he touched a dot, a picture appeared, with notes on the girl in it. Logan seemed to get it a hair quicker.

He had seen dozens of autopsy reports on the girls he'd dated over the years. But this was a new experience for K. Slowly she took a step toward the floating image of the tiny brunette girl from Lindsborg, Kansas. She was barely twenty two when she went missing … and her facial features resembled K very strongly. Without being prompted, she touched another dot, opening the file of another little brunette that shared similar cheekbones and eyes to her.

Every dot wasn't just another girl …. it was another autopsy report. Each one a girl that looked eeriely similar to K in one way or another, all of them diminutive, long haired brunettes. Most of them clearly of Scandinavian descent.

"How many?" K asked, her jaw tight and her voice surprisingly steady. Coulson stole a glance at Logan who just raised an eyebrow at him and tightened his mouth, shaking his head lightly.

"I was trying to locate Creed and I ... you mentioned in your debrief that he was going after a certain type of woman." K never took her eyes off the pictures. "The list is made up mostly missing persons, but some were on SHIELD's most wanted list and there were even a few SHIELD personnel. They ranged in age from mid thirties as the oldest and sixteen as the youngest. We started in the east and worked our way west ... and this is what we were able to find." Coulson paused before continuing, hoping that it was sinking in with K how twisted Creed was, and what lengths he'd gone to 'replicate' her. "The pattern of where these women were found … and the flow of money, of course has narrowed down our target areas to about a dozen different locations that we know he holds real estate … under assumed names, of course."

"How many?" K repeated again, her pace never changing as she flipped through the pictures, speed reading each woman's details. Colton knew what she was alluding to … she didn't care about the sites.

"Close to eighty," Colton replied quietly. K glanced at him for an instant before returning to her task, dutifully reading each file.

"It's also come to our attention that Sabertooth wouldn't charge a client if the target met a certain … physical description. In those cases, the_ only_ payment he would accept was if he got to keep the girl." Coulson looked grim. Apex wasn't watching the screen he was watching K ... the slight change in her posture and for lack of a better term the raise in her hackles. He'd seen that change before… and it was not the reaction he thought she'd have.

"All the autopsies read the same, more or less?" Logan asked, looking just as grim as his wife.

"They all share one or two earmarks that through DNA testing prove that it was him," a little english girl said clearly from behind Coulson. Her voice shook when she spoke to the ferals.

There was a beat of silence before K spoke and when she did, everyone in the room froze.

"Here's what we're going to do," K said evenly. She looked stony and her accent was suddenly thick as she began. "We take it to him, we hit him hard and we do it now." The line of them looked stunned at the laser focused woman before them. None of them were able to speak before she locked eyes with Colton and asked a question that she knew only he was prepared to answer.

"Have you expanded this world wide?" K asked, pure focus and rage in her eyes.

"Why would you want to even know that … why?" Greer was horrified. K didn't take her eyes off of Colton's though until he answered her.

"Yes."

"I don't think that's strictly necessary to bring into the equation, K," Coulson added, uncomfortable in part because he didn't know himself. K gave him a withering glare that set the normally rock steady agent back a bit before she returned her attention to Colton.

"_How many?_" But Colton shook his head the tiniest bit. "Show me if you won't tell me." He let out a breath before he expanded the criteria to global, the map zoomed out and slowly, all around the globe red dots began to appear. Coulson's team looked positively horrified.

"That's more than eighty," K said quietly, finally taken back by the sheer numbers. Victor had been busy. "At least now we know why he was quiet for so long. I want to move on this now."

"Can't be done," Coulson said, shaking his head. "We aren't for sure where he is and we don't have the resources yet to send out a dozen different task forces capable of capturing him." K's low growl echoed the room, causing half of Coulson's team to reach for their weapons.

"Maybe you're confused, Phil. We're not capturing," K replied. "I am done with games. I've played by your rules all these years and it's done nothing but get me beaten and raped and my family threatened. Now I find out he's been taking it out on women he thinks look like me? No. It's time to handle it my way."

"The feral way is not the way," Coulson argued, trying to take the justice route as Steve always did.

"No," K agreed, her eyes wide. "No, it's not. The feral way to handle it is past and it only works when one feral can concede that they're not the alpha. With Victor, that's never going to happen. No, Phil … feral time is over. SHIELD time and X-Men time is _over. _Now is the time to handle it as my father and his clan would have. _We_ go to _him. _We hunt him down like a rabid dog if we need to, because that's what he is. Then, we kill him and burn his house to the ground. I don't care about the order. Burn it down with him in it for all I care."

Colton smirked from his corner. This line of thinking he could get behind.

"K, I know you have some kind of ties to an old Viking clan … but you can't just murder and burn," Coulson argued, looking horrified as K smiled slowly, never blinking.

"Are you _defending_ Victor Creed, Coulson? Because if you're going to defend him, I should warn you now … not only will I kill him, but I will kill _anyone_ who tries to stop me or stands in my way," K countered before she stalked out of the room.

"She can't do that Logan, Fury won't allow it."

"I know you guys were hoping to scare her off, but you failed to figure in that this is K. She doesn't react like any sane woman on the planet. If she did, she never would have married me with the threat of Creed floating over our heads. _You_ just unleashed the berserkr and she won't settle down until she's been paid in blood. She wasn't joking – she'll kill and burn anyone that stands in her way, and I'll help her," Logan told him. "So move."

Logan let out a deep breath as he left the ready room and concentrated on his wife. Yes, she had that crazy viking burn the village reaction going on … but she was upset too. She didn't feel _responsible _per se, but the idea that all those women died because he couldn't get his claws into her had her seething.

"_That's_ the predator," Colton said, still watching the door Logan had followed K out of.

"Excuse me?" Coulson thought he'd misheard.

"The predator ... the one I see ... the one Weapon X tried and failed to control and the one SHIELD was so afraid of. Take Logan's advice Agent Coulson ... stay out of her way before she decides to burn your house down as well."

"Summers, you have to put a stop to this. She wasn't supposed to get on the warpath. She was supposed to get scared … go into hiding," Coulson said low, his normally calm demeanor cracked. "We were supposed to get her where Fury could keep an eye on her."

"You really thought you could scare her? What exactly do you want me to do, Agent Coulson?" Scott's tone and mannerisms had switched right over to 'Cyclops'.

"Get your ferals under control," Coulson replied, earning growls from Apex and Tigra.

"Get real, Coulson," Scott said with a shake of his head, his brows drawn together as he raised a hand for calm from the two felines, "We don't try to control them here. That's not how the X-Men work, though I'd go out on a limb and guess that you and your control is exactly why Logan's never agreed to join SHIELD." Scott left nearly on the same path that Logan took as Coulson turned to his team, all of them mentally scrambling on what to do now as the rest of the X-Men left the room.

* * *

"So …. I've avoided it so far, but … I know no one else has been able to ask you," Abbey said quietly to Angela as she was playing with her new wardrobe, holding different pieces up trying to decide the best route for her date later.

"Ask me what?" Angie asked giving Abbey a sidelong glance.

"What you're planning to do with my brother. And I don't mean tonight. I'm pretty sure I _know_ what you're doing tonight." Abbey said, looking at the outfit in her hands pointedly. Angela's hands clenched tighter on her dress and let a beat or two pass before she spun to look at Abbey in the eyes.

"Shouldn't this be like … I don't know, my brother asking your brother? Isn't that how this antiquated tradition works? The concern is supposed to be with protecting the girls' virtues, or something equally old fashioned, right?_ I_ wouldn't know exactly, my parents aren't centenarians." Abbey kept her seat and her tone calm, this wasn't supposed to be an attack.

"That may be the old fashioned way, but in our family, old as they may be, my parents usually ask the aggressor – you know, the one that's doing the pursuing. You can ask my mother … if there's a feral in the mix, it's always the feral girl that does the pushing." She gestured to herself, "Normally I wouldn't care, but it's my brother you're getting your claws into, so I'd like to know – is he someone you actually _want_ a relationship with or … is he just a convenient toy right now?"

Angela held back the growl she felt building but settled for a raised eyebrow. She didn't like this line of questioning. "This may come as a shock but I don't have any specific plans when it comes to your brother. As for any short term plans well...you probably don't want details on that. I know _I _don't want to know what _my _brother is doing on Saturday nights." Abbey laughed a little to herself. Angie was always harder to deal with when she was deflecting.

"I'm just saying, he didn't really want to even _talk_ to Vanessa when she first came around. By the time she was done with him, he thought he was in love. I guess I'm saying he's not above letting a girl push him into things he's not quite ready for." Angela let out a laugh until she saw how serious Abbey looked.

"Abbey ... I don't think I'm pushing your brother into _anything_. Trust me." On hearing that, Abbeys shift in facial expression and how she was holding herself was so much like her mother it was unsettling.

"Then I don't have anything to worry about," Abbey said with a friendly smile. "See you later, Ang." With that, she simply walked out, leaving Angela to her thoughts.

* * *

Logan found K in their room, her arms crossed and her back to the door, clearly fuming.

"Sweetheart," Logan said quietly as he took her by the shoulders and spun her toward him. She met eyes with him and the two of them took a moment. Her thoughts were a wild swirl of Old Norse and Swedish that he just couldn't follow. She took a steadying breath with him, slow and even as she closed her eyes and the two touched foreheads.

Coulson's team and Colton had been operating under the misguided thought that K would panic when faced with the fact that Creed had been raping and murdering women who looked like her … clearly as a substitute for the real thing. It had certainly scared the women on Coulson's team, and Greer was properly horrified. But K … it just pissed her off to her core.

"Coulson had a point. His delivery was shit, but he did have a point. We can't just run off half cocked here. What do we do with the kids while we're pillaging and burning?" Logan asked, teasing just a bit and earning a smile from her just before she relaxed her shoulders and started to kiss him.

"Well, that's a fine question. If I think about it, my vote, for what it's worth … we don't leave them here."

"Can't take them with either. That would be asking for trouble."

"No. And I don't trust SHIELD with them. No offense to your insistence on hanging out with cycloptic bastards."

"Ha-ha. Very funny. But how about a suggestion, since you just shot down all our options," he said dryly as he pulled her closer. She was resting her head on his shoulder when the thought came to her.

"Not … _all_ of our options." She picked up her head and the two of them met eyes as a smile started to grow on Logan's face.

"Yeah … there is that," he said slowly. "Thinkin' outta the box already?"

"Call it a secondary mutation."


	48. Hunting Season Open

_A/N - N1elkyfan, KJAX, Shinn &amp; Scruffy - Thank you kindly for your awesome reviews! This'll probably be the last update until the weekend is over. I've decided I need a little air, so I'm headed about four hundred miles north for a few days with my sleeping bag, a camera, and my scoot. Still debating on taking the laptop. See you Sunday/Monday!_

_N1elky - you follow the breadcrumbs well. No better place to keep someone safe. _

_everybody else ... really thrilled you've enjoyed it. Hope this meets expectations!_

* * *

"Talked to Steve, and Thor is off world as far as he knows. No one can get a hold of him. You have any luck with those ravens?" Logan asked as K prepped in the bathroom.

"No. They're not around. Don't worry though. It'll all be taken care of. Is my sister here yet?" K replied. Logan had no idea where Linnea was, and he didn't really care except for the fact that K had decided that Linnea would be the 'adult' escort to the teens. She'd informed Logan that she was getting the kids to their safe place tonight, but he couldn't figure out how. Her plan was to stash them in Asgard, but no one had been able to reach Thor and Coulson was spending his time trying to convince her to just let SHIELD 'do their thing.'

"That's precisely why I'm sending them to Asgard," K had replied. "You aren't allowed to 'do your thing' with these kids."

"You can't just hide them off world," Coulson's second in command argued.

"No … _you _can't hide them off world. I sure as hell can," K had snarled, but … two days since that conversation and no one on either side of the argument had figured out how to talk to Thor, though K appeared as if it was all simply part of the plan.

Logan was in his uniform, ready to get to work when K stepped out of the bathroom, her hair and make up perfect, clad only in the black lace set Jean had picked out for her.

"God damnit, woman. Why the hell haven't you shown me _this_ yet?" Logan growled as K tried to push his hands from her waist.

"I'm trying to get dressed," K laughed as he kissed her shoulder, growling as he pawed at her. "I have arrangements to make." He started pushing her back toward their bed, already intent on removing the black lace set she'd just changed into. "I promise I'll model every single piece I bought when we get back from hunting, but please … I need this for my dress," she tried reasoning, but it just fired him up more as he wondered out loud what dress she had that required such skimpy undergarments.

An hour later, she finally emerged after having gotten _re_dressed and fixed her hair again … finally in the new gold gown she'd just bought. She touched up her lipstick as she descended the stairs, Logan appreciatively on her six. When they reached the bottom, K let out a loud whistle, stopping James and Angela as they were ready to head out for their date.

"Wow," Angela said with a smirk. "That's better than I remember it … what's the occasion? OOH, Is this a mission already?" She was excited at the prospect and had to know the details convinced that it had to be a mission since Logan was in uniform.

"This is not a mission dress and you're not going out tonight. We're not sure where Creed is. You are all on total lock down."

"What about Abbey?" James asked, frustrated at his spoiled date.

"Abbey and Tyler both have been briefed. Ty is staying with us until further notice, and no … they aren't going out either, neither is Rose or Blåklint. In fact … get your parents and gather up, we have something to do. Foyer ten minutes." K told them both before she and Logan strode down the hall to where Abbey and Tyler were talking with Charles and Coulson.

"K," Charles was taken back on seeing the little feral fully dolled up. Particularly so out of the blue.

"Charles, we're leaving. You won't need to worry about the feral kids for a while, but there should be a few people showing up while we're out," K told him before turning on her heel. Coulson took half a beat before rushing after her.

"What do you mean? No one's been able to contact Thor. Or are you finally agreeing to just letting me do my job and handle this?" Coulson looked confused. No one had told him the plan. K just smiled in a totally irritated manner as she continued to strut toward the foyer.

"Do I look like I'm dressed up for you, Phil? I have a meeting to go to."

"Like that? Who the hell are you meeting?" Her eyes remained forward as she answered him.

"A God." Coulson missed a step and shook his head before his well hidden temper rose. He thought she was making a joke of all of it.

"You're delusional, you know that? _N__o__ one_ can get in touch with Thor when he's off world. We've tried for years. Nothing works." K just looked him up and down quickly, stopping momentarily with one hand on her hip to truly assess him, and for a moment he felt exactly as she'd intended. Small.

"Who said anything about Thor?" Coulson just stared as K again continued forward, her glittering gold and sheer dress fluttering around her legs gently and Logan at her side.

By the time they got to the foyer, all the kids were there with Linnea, Apex and Greer. Linnea stepped forward with a raised eyebrow as Logan rested his hand at the small of K's back.

"Where the hell are we going?" Linnea asked quietly. "And what's with the killer dress?"

"You'll see," K promised, gesturing for them to follow her outside. They were halfway to the barn, Coulson following them in disbelief when K had them bunch up.

"K! _You_ can't do this. No one from Midgard can," Coulson shouted, exasperated with her and her angry viking berserkr rants.

"You know, in spite of all your intel and creepy digging around you have your army of agents doing, you still miss stuff constantly. Anything that steps outside of your bank of reasoning, you instantly dismiss," K said as she took her place next to her husband while Coulson continued to tell her how insane she was.

To be fair, he wasn't the only one that thought she was at least a little crazy when she simply looked straight up and shouted for Heimdall. As soon as the clouds above began to swirl, Logan pulled her tighter, and K leveled her glare at Coulson just to give him the finger before they were whisked off world.

* * *

The group as a whole was a bit off kilter on arriving in Asgard. Except for K, who maintained her laser focus.

"Did you know that was going to work?" Logan asked quietly in her ear.

"No, but I was hoping," she replied to his chuckle. She gave them exactly three seconds to adjust before thanking Heimdall, who smiled at her with an amused look on his face. Clearly, they'd just been waiting for her to ask for help. She quickly led the charge right to where she knew Odin would be waiting. Logan appeared to be taking it in stride, though he was a bit disturbed that his wife's gamble had worked. There would be a price to pay for the help that Asgard seemed so ready to give her.

The Howlett kids were as unflappable as their parents, having been through this once before, and took charge guiding their significant others with a firm resolution. Greer and Coulton were taking in the glittering golden city and Greer realized at once why K had opted to wear what she had.

Greer felt terribly under dressed when surrounded by the crowd of Asgardians that were parting as K led them through the streets. Poor Blåklint and her mother were near ready to have a panic attack, and it was likely only to get more overwhelming for them as the palace guards opened doors for them when K led them up the steps. It was like Linnea realized what was happening just a hair too late. She clutched to her daughter's arm, nearly hyperventilating as the final doors were opened that led to the throne room where the royal family seemed to be waiting.

"You've brought a crowd," Odin noted, though he held a warm smile as K gave Logan's hand a squeeze and she stepped from the group.

"I'm truly sorry for the short notice, but I am in need," K said clearly. The old monarch inclined his head, encouraging her to continue. "My family – the last of your berserkr clan – is under attack. I don't think it's anything that requires your intervention, but it does require protection for my children and their guardians." James bristled a bit as Angela grinned. Guardian.

"Yes ... guardians indeed." Odin looked past K towards the Hanes with a furrowed brow, "Tell me berserkr, where is it that you found these _guardians_ of yours? I was not aware there were any left outside of Lyran." K held her reaction as she glanced at Colton and Greer.

"They're from Midgard and they're dear friends of ours," K replied steadily.

"And how did you tame them?" he asked, genuinely interested. A growl rose up from all four Hanes and Logan tried to hide his smirk, failing miserably.

"They're not tamed," K answered, hoping to dissuade the Asgardians in general from pressing the matter. "And they're very protective of my children." Odin appraised them for a moment longer then nodded, apparently dropping the subject.

"That does not account for the others," Odin began, clearly not the least bit taken back by giving refuge to the Howlett's significant others. K nodded and looked at her sister, waving her forward.

Linnea was in shock, but did as K told, meekly stepping up to stand next to her.

"This is my older sister, Linnea and her daughter, Blåklint. She has volunteered to act as the responsible party for the teenagers for us." K explained.

"Is she too Berserkr?" Odin asked, looking interestedly at Linnea.

"No, she is Ulfhednar, like our mother." That however took Odin off guard.

"You are powerless without a pack, are you not?" He asked her, his full attention on Linnea now.

"Not entirely … er …. that is, we can still heal and hide," Linnea answered meekly. He looked unimpressed but nodded.

"The Ulfhednar were once quite powerful, very useful. They could not lay waste to entire armies as my berserkr, however," he sounded proud as his gaze rested on K before returning to Linnea, yet he seemed to be lost in old memories as he weighed out his decision. "You too are welcome here. Should this small pack of berserkr and lyran accept you, you may yet become greater than you are."

Colton's ears perked up and he found himself unexpectedly watching the two little blondes among them. "Sif shall show you your quarters." K thanked him with a bow. She'd just turned to follow Sif when Odin spoke again, all of them freezing and turning to the old man's voice. "Should the rest of you find yourselves in Asgard again, follow your berserkr's lead and dress in something more appropriate." K smirked at Greer who just rolled her eyes. She gladly would have dressed up too had she known.

As they followed Sif, K found herself looking over her shoulder at a somewhat irate looking panther.

It was clear that he wasn't exactly pleased with Odin's assessment of he and his family, let alone being whisked off world without so much as a warning, but he wisely kept it to himself until he could corner K and question her. He didn't have to wait long. Before Sif even left the main room of the wing the kids would be staying in, Greer started the line of questioning before Colton could open his mouth.

"Are you sure about this, K?" She asked, as Angela bounded into the lavishly decorated bedroom, straight for the balcony.

"I can't think of a safer place for them," K answered. Rose and Abbey led Blåklint toward the rooms the girls would stay in.

"Didn't they attempt to keep you here against your will?" Colton asked, both felines with their eyes locked on the little woman.

"They tried to keep me here when I was being controlled by Loki."

"And how do you know that when we come back for our children they won't try something similar? SHIELD and Weapon X may not be the only people wanting their own berserkers." Colton's concern was a reasonable one, and K didn't bother telling him that yes, Odin would prefer K remain on Asgard to send off into battle as he needed.

"I don't, honestly – but Thor is on our side. He'd smuggle them out for us if worst came to worst." She looked rock steady in her statement. "And if he tried to cross me I'd have no trouble cutting his heart out and giving it to his father on a gold platter." Greer looked a bit taken back by her statement, but it seemed to be exactly what Colton needed to hear. Almost on cue, Thor arrived with a wide smile and a crushing hug for K and Greer both, though he managed to rein himself in before doing the same to Logan.

"You've accepted my offer of help, I see?" Thor asked and K simply nodded as she looked over to where James was showing Tyler and Will around.

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. We'll be back as soon as we put that beast down."

"Good luck in your hunt … unless you could use another warrior on your side?" He looked more than willing to aid in their mission.

"No. Between us, I'm sure we've got it covered, and I prefer you keep a close eye on these kids … I don't want to come back to find Angela trying to join up with the Valkyries or James and Tyler recruited into your army … or anything else like that. Make sure they keep their heads down and off Odin's radar," K instructed, to which Thor agreed.

"So we're staying here while you go? Why didn't you tell us? I could have packed for it," Angela said with a little pout, though her eyes were bright. Thor smiled down at her before resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Fret not, young one – you shall dress as all of Asgard while you are here. Come, Sif will bring you proper clothes." Thor told her with a grin. Angela was sure she had a new favorite Avenger.

"What the hell's a lyran?" James asked, blunt as ever. Sif's eyes were bright as she delightedly tried to explain.

"They _were_ an incredibly fierce warrior tribe from Alfheim that fought the Dark Elves, but they were supposedly killed off ages ago when Malekith nearly over ran the realm." She looked mesmerised by the gently swaying tails in front of her. "Are you _certain _your guardians are not Lyran?"

"Quite," Greer growled out. Colton hadn't taken his eyes off of Linnea and Blåklint since Odin's commentary.

"Oh, hey, Mom ... while you're still here? Guardian? She's my _guardian_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" James growled out toward his mother, his hands on his hips. Clearly the wording had him hung up. K's shoulders dropped and she took a step forward to put her hand on his neck with a sigh.

"Roll with it, sweetheart. Just roll with it. I'm makin' this up as I go along and hey … it worked. _You know_ your her guardian too."

"Yeah, but Odin doesn't know that," James grumbled.

"Hey, you see me getting' my panties twisted that he doesn't even address me? Deal with it," Logan growled out.

"Don't worry K ... I'll take good care of your baby boy. Isn't that right Jimmy?" Angela teased as she pulled at his arm, earning an eye roll from James. Dear God, Angie would never let this die.

The parents said goodbye to their children and turned to head out finally ready to start hunting properly.

Coulson was having fits on their return, running outside when the bifrost opened up again with a dozen questions for K, all of which she ignored.

"I have to change. Coulson, pick a set of coordinates. We have work to do," K said in a bored tone.

"I have to help her change," Logan added, getting a smile from his wife.

"No you don't," Coulson argued. "You can do work without her." But Logan just ignored him as he followed K up the stairs.

When they made it to the hangar …. far longer than it ever would have taken for a simple costume change, the teams were assembled and ready to roll. Waiting for them was the rest of Coulson's team looking nervously at Deadpool, Fantomex, X-23, and Psylocke.

"OK. You got the coordinates, try to keep up," K said to Coulson as the ferals and X-Force headed to the blackbird.

"Wait, I thought we were travelling together. Isn't that why you told us to bring a bigger plane?" Coulson asked. Logan gestured for K to get on board as he addressed Coulson.

"Unless you want your team in our bird with all these hair trigger assassins and weapons, you'd be wise to follow. You wanted intel and evidence … if we're going to Creed's house, you'll need your plane to haul it back," Logan warned. "I ain't runnin' a delivery service."

"Aren't you short one member?" May asked, a weak attempt to keep up with the membership of X-Force. Logan just laughed.

"Who? Domino?" May nodded her head and Coulson looked just as interested."Domino is a little afraid to get into any enclosed space with the Mrs."

"Why's that?" May asked, this having been the first time she'd spoken to K during a mission. Logan smirked, thinking fondly of the memory.

"Aside from Dom not knowin' when to shut her big yap, the last time the two of them were on a mission, K asked Dom how lucky she felt before shooting her in both shoulders. Blew out both ball and socket joints. She was laid up for a couple months." May raised an eyebrow as she and Coulson shared a look.

"So I'm guessing she wasn't feeling too lucky then," May said dryly. Logan gave a wicked smirk.

"You'd have to ask her. My wife said she was pretty damn lucky that she didn't shoot her in the face or bleed to death before she got her back to Hank." Coulson looked a bit disturbed, but requested May join them none the less … just to have one of his on board.

* * *

Everyone on the X-Men's jet was serious. Except of course, for Deadpool.

"… _black bird, fly …. black bird fly … Into the light of the dark black niiiight …" _It was off key. And loud.

"Do you really have to sing, Wilson?" Fanomex asked, only slightly amused at his song selection, considering.

"Is it too late to send him with Coulson's team?" Psylocke asked.

"We are at eighty-thousand feet," Logan said dryly.

"So if we drop him, Coulson can catch him?" Fantomex asked as Wade continued singing. It was getting on Logan's nerves worse than normal.

"Only if you're trying to bomb Coulson with a dumbass," Logan growled out. Deadpool was on a loop, still singing the same verse.

"Can you sing with your lips cut off?" K asked from the co-pilot's seat.

"He does not need his lips to make such atrocious noise," Laura grumbled. "But he does need his lungs. Could you please show me the 'blood – eagle', K?"

"I'd love to," K replied, "I think there's even some salt we can use." The horrible karaoke stopped suddenly.

"You two are no fun at all. Buncha cranky Wolverines. Not at ALL what I was picturing with two lady-wolvies wanting to tangle with me. I had plans for THAT. Pudding. A kiddie pool. Man, whattaripoff," he grumbled, arms crossed like an angry five year old. May found herself smirking in spite of herself.

"He can ride with Coulson on the way back," May said suddenly, breaking the silence. All those on board shared a look amongst themselves before they all started agreeing at once. Though Wade, being the fun guy he was just took it as maybe he'd have more fun with Coulson's people.

As predicted, the blackbird landed about two hours before Coulson's crew. Such was the case with supersonic stealth aviation.

By all readings they had, there was only two people in the house, and neither of them were big enough to be Creed.

"So, I guess we radio Coulson and pull back," May said, but before anyone could agree or disagree Logan and K just started calmly heading up to the house while Apex went around the back side. "What are they doing?" She was clearly used to strict protocols, even if Coulson had his moments of improvisation – it was nothing like working with X-Force and the ferals.

"Did your party invitation read different than mine?" Wade asked. "She said _specifically_ that we were going to pillage and burn. Murder only figures in if the guest of honor shows up." Before May could reach her com, the gun fire erupted. Hidden turrets and lasers to detract unwelcome visitors were trying to target the two little ferals as they quickly made their way up to the house and inside.

"What are we supposed to do?" May asked, realizing quickly that several of those around her were self healing.

"Wait for the signal and come in," Psylocke replied. Ten minutes later, the security grid around the estate was down and the team as a whole, plus May were walking right into Sabretooth's front door.

Apex had the two servants in one room, both of them panicking. One was sure that they were dead. The other was begging for them to hide her. Logan and K were conspicuously missing.

Slowly the team fanned out, eventually finding the two of them drinking and going through papers and drawers in a massive desk.

"Find anything worthwhile?" Greer asked, looking around at the luxe surroundings, laughing to herself as Logan sat back in the oversized chair, crystal glass half full of Creed's best scotch.

"He's got a trophy room by his bedroom … but I wouldn't go look if I were you," K replied before tipping back her glass. "Either one of 'em would give you nightmares. I know I'm not sleeping well tonight after having walked through there."

"Is that why you're drinking on the job?" May asked as she holstered her weapon.

"No. It's just _really _good scotch," Logan answered for her as he found a few things that he thought May might be able to make use of. Apex and May interrogated the help while the rest of the team started making piles of papers for Coulson's team to sift through. By the time they finally showed up, all they had to do was pack it up.

K offered Coulson a drink as they finished up in Victor's desk.

"No, I don't think I should," he answered, but K picked up a fresh glass and put it into his hand.

"You're going to be looking through some pretty God-awful stuff. Believe me. You should," she warned. He hesitated just a moment before following her advice.

As they removed the last boxes, K picked up the crystal decanter that held some of the finest liquor on the planet and carried it outside as Wade started setting fire to the place with Apex. When the house was fully engulfed in flames, K and Logan stood watching it for a minute before K picked up the nearly empty decanter and popped a claw, carving her phone number into it and setting it on the low stone wall in front of the vast mansion.

"Why did you do that?" May asked, staring at the little feral.

"How else is he going to get in touch?" Apex answered for K as she finished off the scotch in her glass and carefully applied her lipstick. She deliberately made a perfect kiss on the glass and set it down next to the decanter.

One down.

* * *

The scene repeated itself four more times, each safe house more full of incriminating evidence than the last, and at each one, K made a point to drink his liquor and leave him an empty bottle with her phone number carved into it.

They were in the middle of load out on the sixth house when K's cell rang with an unfamiliar number. She was sitting on his desk and had the crystal glass to her lips as it went off. Every one in the room froze as she answered it. She didn't even get to say hello before Creed was screaming at her and calling her every name in the book.

"Well hello to you too, sunshine," K said clearly, taking another swig afterward.

"_Where the hell are you, you psychotic little bitch,"_ he snarled on the other end of the line.

"If that ain't the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is."

"_Don't you dare be coy with me, K. When I find you, I'm gonna -"_

"What? Anything worse than what you did to all those little brunettes? How many were there, Victor? How many?" K snarled the last few words. There was silence both on his end and throughout his house as he processed that she knew.

"_So that's what this is. Some kinda weird vengeance thing? Ya pissed off you didn't take your turn in Paris?"_

"No, you forget. I've been there, done that. I wasn't impressed in the least." Greer looked shocked. K didn't like to address anything intimate that Creed had ever forced onto her, except to say it was awful. To throw it in his face like that …. and so casually. For some reason, she'd gotten it into her head that K had forced herself to deal with it by withdrawing from the act into her mind. That's what Jean had suggested she'd done anyhow. Apparently that wasn't as easy to do as they'd thought.

"Oooh – hey, did you ever get that crazy car off the runway?" K asked. "That sucker really was fast." More silence before he started in with a string of obscenities. Apex was right. He didn't like his toys touched. Or kept from him. She put it on speaker phone for all to hear before she cut him off telling him to shut up.

"…._ where are you, K? Why don't you tell me so you and I can have a little real fun. __I promise, I can show ya impressive."_

"Right now, I'm sitting on your desk at Ferguson Island. You know where that is, right?" Silence again. "Did I lose you, Vic? Want me to draw you a map?"

"_How did you find that place?" _His voice still held all the venom he could muster, but he sounded … cautious. Wary.

"I had a little help. I'm pretty sure Colton found this one – he sends his regards." She changed her tone to one that was overly honeyed, almost purring, stopping the men in the room dead in their tracks. "It's a shame, really. It's an amazing spot, Victor. Really my kind of place. Beautiful. Breathtaking even. I could easily see myself waking up naked and enjoying the view of the lake here. But that's just not going to happen. Not with you anyhow. Oh, Logan sends his regards too, by the way. _Still _the best there is at what he does, in case you were wondering. We're having a lovely time. I almost feel bad burning this place to the ground."

"_K, don't you. Dare. Don't even think about torching that place. I'll tear those kids of yours to pieces .." _

"Good luck finding them. And it's too late for your house. I've got Wade running around upstairs with a super soaker filled with kerosine, and you know how hard it is to tell him no when he gets all hyped up on sugar and the promise of destruction." She dropped the seductive tone. "This place is gonna go up like a tinderbox." He was livid.

"_K – " _

"Stop running, Victor. You'll only die tired. If I found this one, I'll find the others, and sooner or later, I'll find you too." With that she hung up the phone.

"You really think it's wise talking to him like that on top of everything else?" Psylocke asked with a raised eyebrow. She was confident they were going to kill Creed ... she just wasn't sure having him rabid would make it any easier. K contemplated the ice cubes in her rocks glass before she answered.

"To a certain point, Victor does better in a fight when he's pissed off. But then ... when he reaches that point ... he stops thinking on how to solve the problem. He just reacts." K started to clarify.

"Burning his shit down is going to piss him off, but he'd likely still be able to think. She's working on sending him over the edge. Creed's version of berserk." Logan explained further. "Bad news? He ain't there yet."

"Yet? How many more houses do we even have to burn?" Fantomex asked as Wade's gleeful playtime could be heard echoing from the empty halls.

"How many does he have left?" K asked seriously as she pulled out her lipstick again, raising the glass to her lips.

"Two on this continent," Apex answered as he tossed K the flare. She caught it one handed and sparked it off.

"Where to then, Navigator?" K asked looking up at Colton through the sparks. He took a breath and finally answered quietly.

"Chicago." What little humor that had been on her face fell. That would be where his murders were centered in the midwest. The ones that hit closest to home for her. She'd been vengeful when they were ransacking and burning Creed's hideouts, but as more of them burnt, the more relaxed she got about it. On mentioning their next destination … that terrifying cold berserkr was starting to show through again and Colton was a little amazed at how little it took to bring it back to the surface now that it was out.

Logan was right. She wasn't going to entirely go back to being herself until she'd been paid in blood.

With a sneer, she tossed the flare onto the stairs behind her without looking. When it made contact, it raced up the stairs and walls that Wade had hosed down earlier. As K had predicted, it went up like a tinderbox.

* * *

It was no shock to anyone that Abbey and Tyler took full advantage of being away from her parents and decided it was a fine idea to bunk up together. Linnea, of course looked the other way. She desperately wanted her nieces and nephew to accept her, hoping that through them, K would rethink her total disregard for her. It didn't make much of a difference to the two feral teenagers, but it sure put them in a better mood.

It wasn't long before Rose was suggesting that maybe Abbey was onto something.

"I'm just saying – I don't think it's too wise for my protector to be too far from me. I might need something. Like … a nuzzle at three in the morning. I shouldn't have to go looking for you."

"I dunno Rose ... what about Linnea?" Will might have looked serious but Rose was taking note of the upturned ears and swaying tail. She was close … just a little more and she'd have someone to snuggle up with too.

It was a little different for James and Angela. He wanted to ask if she was up for it, but she had gotten distant since arriving in Asgard.

At first, he took it as just being off balance in such a strange place, but that was quickly tossed aside as he realized how much she was watching him. He'd asked her if she was alright, and of course she said she was, but it wasn't too long before she was sneaking away to have Sif work with her. He headed down to watch her work and was a little shocked when her form slipped not long after his arrival. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was distracted.

But before the thought could fully form, Sif stepped up to her again and helped her reset her form before the two of them continued their sparring. Abbey had seen the Tigress's mistake, but before she ever had a chance to say anything to her, Angie stalked up to her and got into her face.

"You're wrong, Abbey. You're just wrong." The tigress had fire in her eyes as she said it, glaring at her until she swept away, Abbey staring at her retreating form.

James left himself wide open for her smart assed remarks to no avail. He teased her, even going so far as to joke that he really couldn't do much without getting his protector to sign off on him, but still … nothing. It was starting to piss him off.

That night, when his sister disappeared into her room with Tyler it took him next to no time at all to get mad. Why the _hell _was he alone when he had a beautiful tigress girlfriend right …. there? He got up and stalked over to the common room where Angie was chatting with Will, Blåklint, and Rose. He didn't say a word as he pulled Angie to her feet.

"James -" before she could so much as ask what he was up to, he'd already pushed her against a wall and started kissing her for all he was worth.

When the kiss broke, she tried to push him back, but all he'd give her was a few inches so that they were nose to nose.

"Don't ignore me," he growled out, their eyes locked and clearly on the edge. Instead of any of the reactions that had run though James' mind, she simply grinned as she slid her hand into his hair and breathed out 'finally' when he picked her up and carried her off. The two girls were just watching them go with raised eyebrows.

"Since when did they move on to public displays?" Rose asked, clearly she wasn't paying very much attention to her brother. She turned her head to look toward Will for an answer and was met with the black tiger scooping her up as he kissed her. If Abbey and Angie had someone to curl up to at night, there was no way he was going to leave Rose all alone … possibly cold and scared in a strange place. No, she was absolutely right. She needed her protector close by – the closer the better.

* * *

"How the hell am I going to burn down a freakin' condo? He's not the only one in there – or is he?" K asked, frustrated at the intel she was looking at. She had zero guilt lighting up Creeds' many homes and dancing around the fire naked if that's what brought him one step closer to killing him, but destroying innocent people's property was a whole different ball game.

"According to the documents _I_ found an hour ago, it appears that this address is scheduled for demolition." her head whipped toward him.

"When?" Colton's stony facade cracked as his eyes smiled the tiniest bit.

"Tomorrow morning." Her face lit up and she was right on top of him before he could blink, her arms around his neck as she planted a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

"You're a genius. A mad, evil genius." She said with a grin before stepping back. Wade quickly started complaining that he was an evil genius too. Colton couldn't help but look over to his mate with a mischievous look on his face.

"How come _you_ don't like it when I figure out how to destroy things?" he asked as K returned to Logan, who made room for her on his knee.

"K, don't encourage him … he's bad enough without you rewarding him with kisses."

"Sorry, but I'm not sorry. He totally earned that. But …. if it makes you feel better," she leaned forward from her perch on Logan's lap and looked squarely at Colton with a hard glare. "_Baad kitty._" Colton responded with a playful growl as Greer rolled her eyes and slipped under his arm. K almost squeaked when Logan quickly pulled her back tightly to his chest with one very muscular arm.

"That's enough o' that, you," He growled out, nipping at her shoulder, resulting of course in her twisting in his lap enough to kiss him. No argument, no smart assed remarks, just a quiet submission while she began to mentally run through the names and faces of those girls, refocusing her energy on making Creed suffer, not the almost lighthearted tone she was slipping in and out of at the prospect of ending the bastard. Celebration and smiles later. Seriousness and snarls now.

The look on Logan's face at her renewed focus was one of relief. High energy as she was when she was picking and in high spirits … she really needed to tap into that viking mindset to do this right. He was just a bit surprised that she'd slipped into following his lead so easily, considering that she was all but running this hoarde of raiders.

In truth, since the third or fourth place, K had started to feel as if she was over stepping her boundaries. Like even though she was going after him for these women … this was, and always had been Logan's monster. And he should be the one that gets to end it. He'd been so quiet for most of the raids and travel and rests between, she was starting to wonder if she was being too pushy.

"This is long overdue," Logan told her very quietly. He looked tired around the eyes, as if all the years of suffering and torture were coming to the surface at once. "Shoulda put him down years ago." She searched his face before resting her forehead against his. He may lean toward Buddhism, but she was a heathen barbarian and she wasn't afraid to let her inner viking out to scream every now and again.

She didn't have anything really to say, but she knew he felt like had he done this years ago …. So much pain and death could have been avoided.

"Don't do that to yourself," K said firmly, her eyes locked with Logans and gaining Colton's attention just from her tone. "You are not responsible for what he's done. You hoped he would stop eventually. So did I. We're just correcting our mistake and saving countless others from the same death." She was holding his head in her hands, their noses just far enough apart that they could focus on each other's faces. "Vi tillhör varandra. Jag skulle göra något för dig."

He responded by giving her a deep kiss. "I know." The tired look started to recede.

"Good. Don't forget it."

When they got into the condo, K and Logan were speechless. Creed wasn't there, but his handiwork was. Blood was everywhere and in the middle of the room was a girl that could have been a dead ringer for K. She was mutilated in ways that they just couldn't have been prepared for, and by some horror, she was still barely alive. He wanted his message to her to be crystal clear, and a busted up face wouldn't have done that. Greer turned her face into Colton's chest when she saw his 'gift' as K crossed the room with Logan. She knelt down next to the girl and tried to talk to her while Coulson's medical officer rushed over, already shaking her head. There was no reason this girl was still alive. She looked up at K, her eyes focused the tiniest bit before she started gurgling and rattling in a horrible way. Moments later she was dead.

On the desk was a note addressed to K that was sitting under a glass of scotch, the ice still half frozen and a few bloody finger prints on the glass.

_Got started without ya, but I saved you a drink. I'm tired of stand ins. Do the right thing so you don't have to watch more of 'em die._

She dropped the note with a roar that shook the room and startled everyone but Logan and Colton before she pushed her way past Coulson and his crew, straight to the stairs. She kicked the door to the stairwell open and started running up the steps toward the roof, Creed's scent trail still warm, but before she could burst onto the roof, Logan tackled her.

"He's trying to get to you – turn it around on you. You knew something like this would happen. Keep your head." He sounded furious.

At that exact moment, Colton bounded over them, headed for the roof.

"Stay here, sweetheart. We got this." As if that would happen.


	49. Ready

_A/N - ShinnParker, N1elkyfan, KJAX89, Scruffylovin, &amp; Retrokill - Thank you again for taking the time to review! To the new followers - WELCOME. So glad you're here! _

_I won't waste too much time with crap here, but I can tell you my trip was perfect. Woods. Whiskey. The northern lights. Wolves howlin' all around. What more could a girl want? Little bit refreshed, though admittedly, could have used a few more days. Maybe this fall. _

* * *

"So ... You wanna tell me what was with you?" James' growl was flirtatious as Angela picked her head up from his shoulder with a brief smile. She gave her head a little shake and rested it back down.

"Just forget it …" she said quietly, a slightly down tone to her voice when she thought about how silly it was to have stepped back from him. But James wasn't going to let it go so easily. He picked his head up a bit in an attempt to look at her face.

"Angela," his voice was firm, and it was clear that it wasn't over yet. The tigress let out a breath as she drew patterns with her claw on James' chest. She should have known he was stubborn all the time.

"I just ... I thought maybe - I thought you were just going along with it. Or ... maybe you were just letting me push you, you know ... since it's easier than arguing with me." She glanced back up at him for a second to see his disbelieving expression before looking back down.

"See ... I told you. Just forget it."

"Why the hell would you ever think that? As if I'd just _let you win_? When did doubt become part of your reactions? You _never_ think like that ... why would you doubt me anyhow?"

"James I told you it was stupid. Just drop -"

"Tell me ... why." James suddenly had a strong suspicion what had happened.

"Abbey ... might have said something."

"And you listened to _her_? The only guy she's paying attention to is Tyler ... did you know she missed Dad walking in the room during one of their make out sessions? It wasn't pretty." Angela tried to hold back the smile at the thought of Logan giving the two of them a hard time. "She's the last person to ask about me."

"Do I actually have to apologize? I mean, you don't have anything to complain about now, right?"

"Just don't ignore me again." Angela finally smirked, her tail slowly moving beneath the sheets.

"And what if I do huh? You gonna do somethin' about it?"

"Not if I think you're doin' it as a cheap way of makin' me jump through hoops."

"I dunno James," Angela snaked her way back on top of him, "I rather enjoy what ignoring you gets me," she purred, nuzzling her boyfriend and enjoying where the conversation was headed.

"You should see what spoilin' me gets ya," James growled out. With a little growl of her own, they kicked it off again, much more deliberate and relaxed than before.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Logan growled out, overly angry now. Creed should have been there. The trail was hot. He and Apex started scouring over the roof … trying to see if he'd gone over or had a damn chopper take off with him before they got there. There hadn't been anything on radar, but neither of them trusted that as a measure. Logan back tracked to the door, trying hard to catch the scent, but for some reason, it seemed to not quite make it to an edge … just looping back. He could have jumped, but that just didn't add up. There was another option but … that would mean …

* * *

K had grudgingly done as Logan told her and was pacing just outside the access door to the roof. Her mind was racing …. that was a hot trail. She knew it was. She could see through the open door to where Coulson's team was starting to process the penthouse, Greer looked worried, and she had just met K's eyes when an odd movement caught K's attention several floors down the stairwell. Silently she stepped up to the rail and looked to where she saw the movement. Her heart all but stopped when she saw the flash of blonde hair. She watched for a few seconds longer, holding her breath as she waited to see anything …. a glimpse of movement as a large hand with shining silver claws rested for just a second on the handrail. Her heart jumped and her eyes narrowed. That sneaky son of a bitch. She'd just taken a breath to call out his name when the tech guy from Coulson's team …. K couldn't remember his name … he was asking for the other little lab rat … the one that had been talking to Greer.

She realized all at once that she wasn't with the team. She panicked as the door at the bottom of the stairwell just barely clicked shut, but to K in that moment it sounded like someone had slammed it.

Acting purely on instinct and automatic reactions, she broke into a run, startling Greer into following her. Half of Coulson's team was on her tail mumbling amongst themselves, wondering what had the little feral so worked up. Three stories up from the bottom, K had enough and bailed over the railing before she hit the ground running. She ran for the transport that housed everything for Coulson's team and Creed's scent led right for it.

She popped her claws as the transport came into sight and all but skidded to a stop when his scent seemed to lead right to the open door. She burst inside, tense and hyper aware as she peeked around corners and into some of the different rooms of the craft, each one coming up empty … and each one raising her nerves. As she slipped into a dark lab, the scent of blood hit her nose and she tried to hold back the growl, but failed as instead a snarl slipped past her lips.

With a shriek, the girl she was looking for turned and dropped what she'd gone down to retrieve on seeing K with her claws out and clearly on the hunt.

Wild eyed, K was looking past her into the cargo bay before she darted deeper into the transport. No sign of Creed and when she stopped for a second to think … no scent of him anywhere in the craft.

"Are you alright?" the little brunette asked her as K retracted her claws and covered her heart with one hand, resting the other on her hip before she simply pulled the young woman into her and hugged her as tightly as if she were one of her own daughters.

"You scared the shit out of me, kid," K said quietly, the tiniest shake to her voice.

"I just came to get the rest of my kit. How exactly did I scare _you_?" Simmons asked slowly, half afraid to return the hug that the little feral had yet to release her from.  
Seconds later, Greer was first on the scene, her mouth dropped open on seeing K all but crushing Coulson's medical expert. The rest of X-Force and Coulson was hot on her heels, all of them frozen when they saw the little feral's reaction to Simmons, though Logan quickly stepped inside and to his wife's side.

By the time Coulson gathered his senses to ask what had happened, K had thoroughly freaked Simmons out, finally ending the hug and resting her hands on either side of the girls' head as she looked her in the eyes while she addressed Coulson.

"Send her home, Phil …. or better yet, send her to Charles, where she'll be safer," K said evenly, finally releasing the girl entirely as she stepped back. Apex was already trying to follow the trail that had cut right in front of the open door of the transport and disappeared at the curb. Greer's hand floated up to cover her mouth, realizing almost at once what K was worried about.

"Excuse me?" Simmons all but stammered out, concerned at whatever it was the little feral was insinuating.

"I said you have to get outta here. Now," K said, more firm this time. The anger much easier to catch.

"I am not sending home one of my team," Coulson was understandably stunned by K's … order.

"Please – Jemma, please go home," Greer said gently, a pleading tone to her voice as she stepped forward and rested her hand on Simmons' arm. Jemma wasn't following as quickly as someone with her high intellect and deductive reasoning should have.

"But - but why on earth should I have to -"

"Cause you look like her, sweetheart … you look like K," Logan said gently. It wasn't easy for a girl to hear she may have caught Creed's eye … even as a passing fancy. "Or at least, you hit enough of the high points to put yourself in danger. He'll probably be a little looser in his interpretation for someone that's been helping us." Coulson's face fell when he finally saw it.

"You're off my field detail immediately. You'll ride with X-Force back to Westchester where you will remain inside Xavier's Institute until this detail is over. I'm sorry, but they're right. It's just too much of a risk for you." He turned to look at K and Logan. "Now I'm short my medical personnel. You guys will heal, but we don't. You got a replacement doctor that can join our missions, because if you don't I'm putting an end to this witch hunt. I'm assuming that Dr. McCoy will be tied up with classes and his usual duties for Xavier."

K nodded, and let out a breath. The whole operation _would _be a lot easier without SHIELD in the middle.

"I'm sure we'll find someone," Greer cut in. She wondered to herself how hard it would be to talk Celia into going with them on missions.

* * *

James was pleasantly surprised when the sunlight began to filter in through the curtains of his room. It wasn't the bright always golden sunlight … but the purring tigress curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder, and her arm across his waist.

He closed his eyes and turned his face into her hair as he rested his free hand on her arm. He could happily just spend the morning right there.

His peace was interrupted however, when an Asgardian woman opened the door to the room and slipped inside. James watched her, frozen and unsure if he should be making an effort to cover himself better or feign sleeping. He decided neither as the woman set a golden tray laden with some kind of teapot and cups on the table before drawing open the curtains the rest of the way and exiting the room. When the sunlight flooded the room, Angela began to stretch languidly, ending her slow easy stretch by hooking the tips of her claws in his chest just the tiniest bit before sliding up and kissing him good morning.

"Looks like room service handles breakfast the right way," she purred out, slipping from the bed and taking the sheet with her, wrapping it around herself in a move that James was sure she'd manufactured simply for effect. She sure as hell didn't seem shy about him seeing her last night.

"Any coffee?" James asked, scrubbing his face with his hands after he'd sat upright and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"No dice, stud. Just that stupid tea …. whatever the hell it is." James groaned in response as he forced himself to his feet and made his way to stand behind Angela.

"No wonder your mother can't stand this place," Angela purred out as his arms slipped around her waist.

"Well, if you need help wakin' up I might have an idea or two," James growled low into her ear, making her raise her shoulder to her ear to stop him from getting her started, even as his arms tightened around her waist.

"Hey. We can't do this the whole time we're here. We have training with Sif and Thor today … you do too. Hopefully we'll learn to fight in something other than those flowy old looking dresses. I mean .."

"You look good in it," James told her as he kissed her shoulder. She had to smile.

"Smooth talker," she teased before stealing a quick kiss and flat slipping out of his arms. "See you in an hour or two," she tossed over her shoulder, leaving him standing alone and nude as she left his room to slink into hers.

* * *

Asgardian fashions were …. incredibly different than those popular in Midgard … however, the 'normal' Asgardian dresses that the girls had been wearing since their arrival was nothing compared to the armor they got to train in.

Abbey and Angela dressed similar to Sif, but with a bit more of a feminine flair … some sort of strange incredibly tough but flexible leather made up the chest and torso protection … with gilded gold accents over a white skirt that was quite short with flat soled boots that came up to their knees and bracers of that same gilded leather that came a little way up their forearms. As far as Abbey could tell, the only thing that kept the little skirt from showing all was the chain maille overlay.

Angela simply couldn't understand why Rose didn't want to train with them when she could walk around in an outfit like that if she did. Rose however was quick to point out that there was more to be learned in Asgard then how to fight from Sif and Thor.

"Of course you feel that way," Angela countered as the girls inspected their ensembles. "You're picking up tips from Frigga. _Your _guardian is totally slipping in his duties. I'm sure your mother will just _love _to find out that not only are you _not _staying under the radar, but you're actively engaging the queen. Nothing attention getting about that. How long before you start dining with Odin?" Rose's cheeks flushed bright red and with no good way to respond in the face of being busted, she simply slipped out … to spend some more time with Frigga.

What Angela didn't know, but should have guessed was that spending time with Odin was precisely what Rose was aiming for, and she was very near precisely that.

Once Abbey and Angela were fully dressed for training, Angela strutted out into the common area where Thor had Will and James, telling them what was expected of them in training. All Angela could see as she walked toward them was the long cloak both were wearing, their backs to her.

She was fully prepared to give James a hard time when he turned to face her and she had to stop for a moment herself. It was clear he felt a bit awkward in his armor, but the effect was _very _flattering. In fact, he looked as if he could easily fit in with Thor and his warrior friends.

She almost missed the arched eyebrow and the fact that the focus of his gaze was clearly the stripes on her legs and the armored bodice. It gave her a feeling she was coming to savor as he repeated the action.

"You're showin' an awful lotta stripes," James growled out appreciatively as she slinked up next to him, making a point to sway her hips just so while frankly enjoying the way the armor and chain maille seemed to accent his muscles. "You plannin' on stoppin the bad guys in their tracks by flashin' em with that little bitty skirt?"

"Hey, whatever works, right?" she teased, finally slapping him on the arm. "My face is up here, pervert."

"I'm aware," he growled out, pulling her close only to get an arm full of claw ... though if it was Angela copping a feel or trying to punish her boyfriend neither were entirely sure.

"Why is it that you have all this armor? Afraid of getting hurt?" Will just bowed his head and slowly shook it while his shoulders slumped... he was never traveling with these two again.

"Not my idea." James had that look in his eye that had Angela silently wondering how long it took to put all that armor on and _who_ exactly had helped to get him in all of it. Her tail twitched at the memory of all the women that had been flittering around their rooms not hours ago. They were probably the ones that dressed the boys.

Thor gave a gentle cough to regain their collective attention. He'd spent enough time around K and Logan to know it best to cut a feral off before they got carried away … or they'd be no stopping them and they had things to do. Training to get to.

"We dressed you all for training as best we could. We have no record of what Lyrans wore, so you all mostly match. Abigail and James received the closest we could give to berserkr armor," Sif explained. "Of course, it's the best we could do since berserkr typically go into battle with no armor and little clothing."

"Excuse me? We do …. what? Exactly?" James said, a look of disbelief on his face.

"K requested that any training you receive on Asgard include you wearing armor," Thor replied with a smile. "However, if you choose to train as berserkr, I shall allow it."

"No. Thank you," James replied dryly. He was not his father after all, and did not appreciate fighting in the nude … though the look Angela was giving him made him wonder if she'd prefer him to.

* * *

Simmons was terribly upset when she arrived at Xaviers, but Greer was quick to guide her down to Henry and introduce them, knowing full well that the young woman would be entranced by his intellect and ongoing genetic research far more than she would be shocked by the furry blue appearance. The two hit it off wonderfully. She was alarmed then, when she returned to the main floor to hear all of Coulsons' team shouting, weapons drawn … and Tyler's voice insisting that he wasn't Victor.

When she entered the room, the young man was on his knees, hands up nearly behind his head, his fingers splayed wide and calmly trying to explain himself.

"I'm not who you think I am," Tyler said clearly as the yet uninitiated Fitz kept his weapon trained on the increasingly irritated young feral. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Fitz! No – this is Tyler, not Sabertooth." Greer rushed to Ty's side but the look on Fitz's face made it clear he wasn't buying it.

"How - how can you be sure?" Fitz seemed to be stuck between looking at Ty's claws and teeth and listening to the tigress. "He looks just like him. Maybe he just got a haircut," Fitz reasoned.

"How can I be – are you kidding me? Would all of you just calm down? He's engaged to Logan's _daughter_ for Christ's sake. He's alright," Greer said with an irritated growl as she got Ty to stand. Haltingly, Fitz lowered his weapon, as did the rest of the team that simply hadn't met the young man yet.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, Ty?" Logan asked as he and K came down the hall at a sprint, their claws out and ready for action as they rushed up from the lower levels before coming to a surprised stop. The couple shared a look and at the same moment retracted their claws before continuing on. The yells of Sabertooth and smell of panic and fear had them drop everything and come running, but clearly it was just a false alarm.

"Heimdall is watching," Tyler said clearly as he brushed himself off. "Thor sent me back. He said you needed my help?" Ty's brow was scrunched up as he put his hands on K's shoulders and narrowed his eyes. K had to sigh a little as he tried to check her over quickly.

"No, Ty …. it's not like that. Coulson's medical officer can't follow us. Your father ..."

"Sperm donor."

"Exactly – he's … well, he's becoming an even bigger pain in my ass," she said wearily.

"Not possible," Tyler teased, almost getting a smile from the little berserkr.

"That's what I thought. I was wrong." K said as she squeezed his bicep, getting a smile from the young man.

"Well to be fair ... we_ have_ been burning down all his earthly possessions." Greer said it with obvious warmth, clearly relishing in the memory. K wrinkled her brow and waved Greer off as Ty looked at her with a clear air of interest.

"Only what SHIELD isn't taking for evidence and nothing he doesn't deserve," K mumbled.

"And you want my help trashing my dad's ... everything?" Tyler asked. "Count me in." K did chuckle at that.

"No, you shouldn't be here. You should be with Abbey," K scolded.

"As much as I don't want to cross you, I'm – not about to argue with Thor. I _saw _what he did to Logan when he tried to take you to Asgard with him … and I'm not about to turn into a human lightning rod. Sorry, but if you need the help, you're stuck with me." K sighed and wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck for a hug, which he quickly returned.

"How are the girls? Any trouble?" K asked quietly, her arms still around his neck mid hug.

"They're enjoying themselves. All of them," Ty replied just as quietly before K released him and stepped back a little, her hands on his shoulders.

"And the guys? No one's trying to recruit them?" But Ty just shook his head. "Oh … did Linnea even _try_ to stop you from sleeping in Abbey's bed … among other things?" Ty froze, and his eyes widened a hair as his hand went to the back of his neck with a guilty look on his face.

"Ah … no. No she did not." K narrowed her eyes and nodded her head. They were so busted.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused – Sabretooth's _son_ is your healer? I can't say I'm on board for that," Coulson said with a tone of disbelief.

"He'd be better than Celia," Logan interjected. "Celia can treat, Ty can fix it." Coulson stepped in and looked over the young man carefully.

"What do you mean he can fix it?" Coulson asked. Tyler looked at him warily, he'd seen how 'helpful' SHIELD could be. He wasn't in a rush to show off in front of them.

"I'm studying to be a doctor for one thing," Tyler replied, his chin raised. "For the other … well, where my … father … likes to harm, I help. Neat little trick of genetics."

"He's the anti-Sabretooth," K said as she grabbed Tyler's hand, dragging him behind her. "But he's not going to even consider doing anything until he's up to speed. Come on, Ty. If you want in, you should know what we're up against. Colton … I can use your help with that damn computer." Apex nodded and the three of them headed down to the ready room with Coulson trying to tail them until Logan stopped him.

"Nope. You're not going in there. Leave the kid to hear what we have to say," Logan told them clearly. "If he agrees to go along, then you can talk to him, but not before."

"Am I to believe that you're actually _protecting _Sabretooth's son?"

"Yep. At least from SHIELD," Logan replied shortly before slipping in with the three of them.

"I thought you trusted Fury," Coulson said, a touch of confusion to his voice as the door closed behind him.

* * *

"I just don't understand why he got to go home and I have to stay," Abbey grumbled. "It's not like Sabretooth was after me."

"Who was he after again? Anyone we know?" Angie asked in a bored tone as they left the boys behind … the girls' training session ended a bit early when Abbey got pushed too far and she pulled out her berserkr on the five Valkyries she was fighting. Abbey stopped and stared at the tigress for a moment.

"Shut up. Just because he was after mom and dad doesn't mean he'd bother me."

"Whatever. You're kidding yourself if you believe that. From what _I _understand, he'd hurt you or Rose just to screw with them." Abbey's mouth tightened, but she couldn't argue. The girls had no idea what the full story was or how right Angie was.

"Well, all I know is that I'm not going to be all alone tonight. I'm breaking up the love fest." Angela nearly snorted.

"Good luck with that," she chuckled. She and James were still enjoying the newness of their budding romance. The last thing she had planned was stopping … all that. The young Howlett had some hidden talents, after all.

"Well you might be smart to remember that even without James marking you … you smell like him right now, and that's a whole different scent than a simple territorial marking thing," Abbey said slyly. "Of course, if you _were _marking each other, it wouldn't have been quite so …. obvious. Good luck explaining that if our parents happen to show up out of the blue after you've been … um …_ enjoying_ my brother." Angela's only reaction was a raised eyebrow and a tenative half sniff, cursing that she couldn't smell herself properly. Sure, she could smell James a little … but … oh, crap. If she could smell him on her, the feral parents easily could.

"Have I told you lately that you suck?" Angie said with an aloof tone.

"Let's not discuss the intricacies of what I do and don't do. It might just bite you in the ass." Abbey countered. Angie gave her a little growl. Abbey really was in a bad mood without her fiance.

* * *

"So, he's more of a monster than I gave him credit for," Tyler said slowly, his face serious as he saw the kind of horrors his father had committed … just to get to K.

"I'm sorry you saw this, Ty," K said quietly. "I never wanted you to know …. all this about him." But Tyler was shaking his head slowly.

"You know, I think I always had an idea. I mean … my mother never got into details – thank God – but it didn't take a genius to see her injuries were all from his claws." His eyes went to the ground for a moment before he met Logan's gaze. "No wonder you didn't want me anywhere near Abbey."

"I was wrong on that, Ty. You're a good kid. Turnin' into a good man too." But Ty shook his head a little.

"He's just not someone that should be walkin' around with regular people," Tyler said quietly. "I want to help. But not just with whatever medical you might have go wrong. I want to help take him down."

"We're going to kill him, kid. Not so sure you should be a part of that," Logan told him.

"It's overdue." Ty was stone cold serious.

"Then it's time you met Coulson," Logan said slowly. "He's alright, but you don't have to tell him a damn thing about your abilities. Don't agree to let him to sign you on to anything or be put onto his damn list. The less you volunteer about yourself, the better." Tyler nodded as K opened the door and called for Coulson to come in.

* * *

Getting back to the room before the boys did had it's benefits. Angela had taken her time getting there in the first place, and now that she was there, she planned to toy with James just a bit … enough to get him fired up for big fun later.

She was going to be chatting with Abbey when the boys showed up. She'd strut past him on her way to ask Rose how her day with Frigga had gone, always remaining just out of his reach, and when he finally got close, she'd whisper low and husky that she needed to freshen up before she slid her hand into his hair and gave him the most chaste kiss she could dream up. She smiled at the look she imagined he'd have on his face.

She'd then take her time getting cleaned and primped and just perfect before she'd slip on the flowing, feminine Asgardian gown that sparkled like white diamonds in the light and made her orange and black look positively divine. She'd sit across from him at dinner and enjoy her wine, laughing and flirting just the right amount to keep his attention on her, and only her. She'd take her time and indulge Rose and Abbey in dessert, maybe throw in a wink just to make sure he knew she was thinking of him.

And then, after everyone had started to slip away to bed … she'd start with her more … feral plans. She'd start –

Her thoughts were interrupted as James slipped up behind her and simply scooped her up with a growl, kissing her as he carried her into his room.

"Excuse me, I have to get cleaned up for dinner," Angela said only half heartedly as her boyfriend shook his head.

"Better let me getcha dirty then," he growled, earning a huge smile from her as he kicked the door shut behind them, her laughter echoing out of the room as Abbey and Rose raised an eyebrow in their direction.

"They are so screwed," Rose said slowly. "Mom is going to skewer him."

"Oh, and you're innocent?" Abbey asked.

"No. But I think it's established that I'm the fast one," Rose teased. "At least you're engaged. You can probably get away with it easier."

"Oh, misguided little sister," Abbey laughed. "Let me tell you the tale of our father ..." the two girls fell apart laughing, the message clear. Sex was simply not something their father wanted them to _ever _engage in … at least, not until they were thirty. Or eighty. Depending on which daughter you were referring to.

* * *

The order of operations was a little different now. Logan refused to let Ty go with Coulson's team, and Coulson more or less refused to have his team without a medical expert, so … May flew the SHIELD craft to the location and the rest of the field team went with X-Force on the blackbird. To say that Coulson's team was nervous would have been putting it very lightly.

Fitz couldn't help but stare at Tyler as the team loaded up. Ty, to his credit, didn't tease him about it. He was very familiar with glares and stares due to his strong resemblance to his father. Halfway to the destination, Tyler finally met eyes with him, as if waiting for him to say … something. But as soon as he did, Fitz dropped the stare. Ty let out a sigh before Deadpool dropped next to him, his arm around his shoulders.

"Oh hey! Little 'tooth! Been a loooong time since I saw you … and lookit you! You're even bigger than you were before! Holy crap."

"Hi, Wade. Did you ever get your car back from where you left it in the woods?" Tyler's tone was conversational and not at all a jab.

"My wha – you know what? No. No I did not. Hey … did you ever get to play fetch …. ha ha ha ha .. I mean _catch _with your daddy?" Tyler's growl had most of Coulson's team reaching for their weapons.

"Leave the kid alone, Wilson, or I'll chuck you outta this bird myself," Logan growled out.

"Well if I can't pick on Sabretooth's kid, who the hell can I pick on?" Wade growled out.

"How 'bout you pick on Colton? That should make for a fun trip for the rest of us," K suggested as the engines on the blackbird fired up.

"Is it too late for me to go with May? She's nice … unlike all of you X-jerks," he grumbled out.

"Sorry but no, May left over three hours ago. We have to go now to get there before her," Coulson said dryly. He'd been watching the flight pattern of her plane on his phone.

"Stupid luck. Shoulda kept the pretty girl company. I know!" he started to have a rousing conversation with himself as Fitz just watched his animated movements. Ty just ignored him, looking at his hands and giving Wade a hair more room before he met Fitz's eyes.

"Don't suppose you wanna trade seats?" Ty asked with a smirk, getting a stunned shake of the head from Fitz. "Yeah, didn't figure as much. Smart move. He smells like rotten mexican food … and I don't know if it's the uniform, or actually … him."

"Excuse me, but it's the pouches. I accidentally took a bullet to my 'lunch pouch' and it -"

"WADE," Logan snarled out, and to everyone's shock, the merc simply dropped his head into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees and grumbled to himself quietly.

"Let me know if you change your mind," Ty whispered to Fitz. It was going to be a long flight.


	50. Set

_A/N - Special Thank you and lots of extra special caffeinated love to ShinnParker, KJAX89, Retrokill, and ScruffyLovin for taking the time to review me. Love you guys for serious. _

_Retro - I've had more than one person accuse me of being a girl Wolverine. I just take it as they're jealous of my badassery and move on with my day ;) _

_Scruffy - I don't think you're alone. I think of the two of them almost like they have a hive-mind mentality. Really, it's not Fitz and Simmons. It's FitzSimmons. Clearly. _

_Here we go ... nearing the end of this particular Story (not this chapter, but we're closing in) but I'm sure if history is any indicator, I'll have another up and running soon after this one ends. _

_Thanks again for the reviews ... please continue to do so, it makes my day to know someone else enjoys my vision of how it should be. _

* * *

He'd been waiting for hours knowing that this would have to be their next stop. He'd gotten lucky and the rain had come not long before they did … he smirked to himself. _Good luck trackin' in this,_ Victor thought to himself as he watched Logan and K finally step out of the damn blackbird. He'd hoped, but didn't really count on the runt staying back.

He knew that Logan wouldn't dream of leaving her to hunt him alone. The rest of X-Factor he wasn't really worried about. He had traps ready for them. All of them. When he knew their attention was directed anywhere but his little hiding spot, he carefully snuck away, intent on going to a spot with a little better vantage point. Tonight was not going to end without that little bitch bled out and cold on the ground.

He was furious over what she was doing. He knew it was her … the runt'd never pull that shit on his own without her urging him to. It was vengeful … and he had to retaliate.

* * *

"It just had to be rainin'," Logan grumbled, his hair already doused and lying flat on his head as they slowly approached the fence. The weather was no where near ideal for hunting and stalking , let alone hunting and stalking Sabretooth. On the off chance that he was around, it would likely play more to his benefit than theirs.

"Well, let's get rolling. No sense waiting for him to come to us. Probably ain't even here anyhow," his wife replied with a little shiver.

The rain was cold, and to be frank, their uniforms simply didn't do much to stop the wet chill from getting through. Had she known it was going to be this miserable, she'd have suggested they wait until morning, but … the team was there and ready to go. It was harder to see and determine if all of the security measures were in place, but thankfully, Apex had handled most of that before they'd landed. All of the high tech components had a singular power source and Apex was already on the way down the fence line to take it out.

The next part was for Logan and K to do … but that was expected to be much harder to pull off in the driving rain. They were tasked with disabling the nasty low tech traps that they knew had to be around the place on the way up to the house. Trip wires, deadfalls, snares … things that although the technology – or lack of technology was all but ancient …. they were all still highly dangerous and usually lethal. Seeing as Creed now knew he was being hunted … the traps were guaranteed to be more problematic than if they'd had the drop on him. But, it wasn't anything either of them was unprepared for. A bit unhappy about it, yes, but a little rain sure as hell wasn't going to stop the little viking on her quest for blood.

* * *

"So it occurred to me, as I lay in my bed …. _alone._ And you were in your bed …. _alone._ That one of us was in the wrong place," James said cooly, arms crossed and leaning in Angela's door. She looked up at him with a smile and shook her head just a hair before going back to getting her boots on. Those Valkyrie boots took a little time to put on right.

"Yeah … about that. Abbey had a pretty good point … I know my parents aren't exactly opposed to me having … relationships, but that doesn't mean they'll be entirely happy for us if they find out we've been sleeping together off world," Angela replied.

"You really think she'll freak out? Not so sure I've ever seen that," James teased. "How bad could it be?" He kicked himself upright from the door frame and made his way over to her, taking a seat next to her at the foot of her bed.

"It's really not her that I'm worried about," Angie replied, looking the tiniest bit down … her ears weren't as upright, and her tail was nearly still.

"What? My Dad wouldn't say anything and Mom? She'd probably flail me regardless." He brushed her long hair off her shoulder and leaned in, landing gentle kisses on her shoulder as he worked his way slowly to her neck.

"No," Angie said quietly shaking her head. "My Dad." James paused and his eyebrows went up a hair as he tried to replay the discussion he'd had with Colton in the Danger Room. Not once did he allude to him not _touching _Angie. Though, when he thought about it, maybe it was implied. Shit. He wasn't exactly experienced with girls whose fathers were around all the time. And the only time he'd really seen Colton upset was when Rose got into his head. That wasn't really pretty.

"Well, I suppose there is that," James said, taking all of about five seconds before readjusting himself so that he sat right behind her, kissing her shoulder and the crook of her neck.

"What do you think we should do?" She said very quietly as he ran his hands up and down her arms before snaking one around her waist and pulling her into his chest as Angela snaked a hand over her shoulder and around the back of James' neck.

"I think we might consider stopping. For a while. At least until we know how long we're supposed to behave," he answered between kisses and nips. She nodded and pulled away a hair to look at him over her shoulder.

"You're right. At least for now," she agreed as she pushed him onto his back. He smiled up at her as she climbed over him … neither of them showing any intentions of actually doing anything but perhaps slowing down a hair as Angela leaned down and started planting her own kisses on the ferals neck.

"The last thing we should do," Angela whispered in between nipping James, "is upset our parents."

And just like that the tigress pulled back, her hands resting on James' chest as she leaned forward. He was having trouble figuring out where to focus.

"Isn't that right, James?" His eyes locked on hers and in an instant, he'd reversed their position and was kissing her into the mattress with a growl.

* * *

Victor knew the sound would be hard to hear over the rain but he hoped like hell that they'd trip it and he'd be able to hear it and…. yep. There it was. A hollow _thwack_ on the western side of the house. He stalked forward quietly in the rain, carefully choosing his footfalls to avoid the other traps that he'd set as he tried to see which one of the little runts he'd nailed. The mass of the hunched over figure on the ground indicated that it could only be her. He'd set the spring spear trap at chest level for either Logan or K …. woulda hit Apex a helluva lot lower had it been him ...and from where her hand was resting on her chest it had to have hit it's mark. Got a lung. Maybe her heart too. He smiled to himself. She couldn't breathe anyhow. But before he made the rush in to grab her, Logan was at her side trying to see how badly she was injured.

_No time like the present, _Victor said to himself before lunging forward to tackle the little bastard right off of her. He'd deal with her later. Even if she had help brave enough to pull her outta the rain, he'd already decided she wasn't walkin' away from this one.

* * *

The snarls from just behind her were nearly deafening, even in the heavy rain. The two infuriated ferals were battling close enough to knock her sideways as they fought. Pain radiated from the left side of her chest and she could feel the blood … hot in contrast to the cold rain as it ran down her body. Her breaths came fast, shallow, and painful but she didn't have much time to consider it before Tyler was at her side, getting her to lay down flat.

"Is this how you always start things with him? By bleeding?" Tyler tried to tease as his patient coughed up blood. "OK, nevermind. I won't joke." He looked frustrated at the wound in front of him. Part of the blade was visible, but not enough to get a good hold of it.

"Just … grab … and pull," K gasped.

"I can't, there's not enough to get a hold of," Ty complained, afraid to hurt her worse, but K guessed what his hesitation was and instead popped a claw and drew it across her chest, widening the wound.

"Can you get it now?" She asked through gritted teeth, but Ty was already into it, barely grasping the blade well before the wound tried to close around it again. He pulled it out quickly but put his hand on the center of her chest to keep her down.

"Let me make sure we got it all first," Tyler directed, and to his utter shock, K simply leaned her head back on the ground as the rain washed her blood from the blade. "Don't step into another trip wire," Tyler warned as he pulled K to her feet. "I'm sure this isn't the nastiest thing out here." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before telling him to be careful and zipping off toward the sounds of Logan and Creed duking it out.

Everywhere different members of X-Force were in varying degrees of injury. Deadpool had fallen into a hole filled with sharpened spikes and had impaled himself on them, but he waved Tyler off when he nearly fell into the hole himself.

"I'm fine, junior. I'm not goin' anywhere … go look for the non-healers and come on back after every -" but Ty had already taken off, leaving Wade as he gave his noble sacrificial speech to the trees and the rain.

His attention was drawn by a bone shaking roar that had risen up above the noise of the rain and even drowned out the sound of Logan and Victor's scuffle only to cut out suddenly. How could something sound so … pained and full of fury just to drop into nothing?

Ty knew immediately it could only be one person ... Colton. And the way he had just fallen into silence had him sprinting towards where he had heard the roar fearing the worst. Colton was always such a powerhouse. The thought of him suddenly being truly injured was just … wrong.

Ty slid to a halt across the wet grass and let out a sigh of relief. He was alive but in very bad shape. He had tripped a very large old fashioned metal leg hold trap … very much like the bear trap at K's old cabin. It was currently sunken into Colton's leg just below the knee. The metal teeth of the contraption had bitten into the flesh, and although the rain was quickly washing the blood away, Tyler could see as he came up to him from his side that they'd sunken in entirely to the bone. It could be broken … or more likely, would be if Colton got out of the trap and put his weight on that leg.

As he got just a hair closer, he realized there was a chain pulled tight to Colton's opposite arm – another leg hold trap that was quite a bit smaller had caught his arm … right at the wrist, with his hand stuck in the heart of it. Ty looked at the ground around him and retrieved a large stick before proceeding. Cautiously, he began poking at the ground before stepping closer to him, sure that there would be more traps … of course he was right. He snapped four of them before he'd reached the halfway point to the panther. He kept looking toward Colton as he tried to hurry to him. What was confusing about the situation was how he was just – standing there. He could only imagine the amount of pain the panther must have been feeling and yet he just stood there, head slightly bowed, taking deep slow breaths.

Ty couldn't quite explain it but a part of him was screaming to leave him there. To just slowly back up and run in the other direction. But he just gave his head a hard shake and compromised by keeping his eyes averted and talking as calmly as he could over the pouring rain. He kept trying to trip more of those rotten leg hold traps, wincing every time he heard another one go off.

It didn't pass Ty's notice that Colton had actually gotten quite lucky. It was clear from how the chains were pulled what had happened. He'd been running – likely toward the sounds Logan was making when he stepped in the bear trap. It would have dragged him down quickly – either from shock or pain – and when he attempted to get up, his hand must have hit the second trap. He'd pulled his hand, trying to get it out, but wasn't quite quick enough. Had his head triggered the second trap however, they likely wouldn't have found him until after the assault was over, and then it would have been far too late. It struck him suddenly as he got close that Colton might very well be triggered. The thought made him pause for a second.

He'd never seen Colton triggered. He knew that he himself was incredibly hard to trip into a real rage … as he guessed his father was too. But he had seen Logan that way. Maybe the approach to Colton was similar to what he had to do when Logan was over the edge.

"Colton ... Apex are you alright?" Ty grimaced a little at his own words ... obviously the man wasn't alright. As he got a better look at Colton's injuries, he was shocked the leg wasn't completely torn off. That was the first thing he needed to focus on before Apex bled out. Glancing up quickly he saw that the feral hadn't reacted to his approach, his eyes still closed. He wrinkled his brow on seeing that. He didn't know if Colton had followed Logan's meditation advice he seemed to give out to every feral that passed through his hands or if something was severely wrong.

"Apex, it's Tyler. You remember me, right? I'm going to help you. I'm going to get you out of this trap," Ty was on top of the trap and for a moment wondered if he could keep his word. When Logan moved a bear trap once from one spot in the shed to another when they were visiting K's old cabin, Tyler had asked about how it worked. Logan had explained it all to he and James in detail and now, Ty was glad he'd asked. This was just like that ... only somehow it looked even bigger ... maybe because it was covered in Colton's blood and he was bleeding fast enough that even the rain wasn't able to wash it away.

"Just hold on. Try to relax," Ty gave the silent feral one last look before placing his hands on the jaws of the trap and after taking a deep breath pushed hard trying to force them open. Nothing.

Ty knew he was strong. Very strong. And this thing was still making him grunt in pain as he fought against the pressure. He stopped for a second and looked at the device. What had Logan said about how they set those things? He stole a quick glance up, only to see Colton still had his eyes closed, he carefully arranged himself to put a foot on each spring and sunk all his weight on it before again pulling at the jaws. The jaws fell open and Ty made sure Colton's leg was pulled out ... just in time to hear Betsy scream at him.

"Ty! Run!"

But Ty didn't even consider it. Instead he just looked up to see the white glow of Colton's eyes shining through the rain a split second before he felt the claws close around his throat and slowly lift him up to a standing position along with him until Apex had him at eye level. Instinctively, Ty's hand went up to rest on Colton's wrist.

"Tyler – don't fight." Psylocke had both hands in front of her, eyes locked on Apex as he straightened up to his full height. But Tyler wasn't concerned about fighting, his focus was on saving Colton's life, and his eyes were glued to the injured leg as it pulsed and blood flowed freely.

"Betsy – his leg," Tyler rasped out. Psylocke wrinkled her brow in confusion at both Tyler's lack of self preservation and his single minded focus on talking about Apex's injuries. But taking a step closer she saw it. Apex was going to bleed out if his leg wasn't healed or at the very least, treated quickly. Cautiously, Tyler lifted his other arm to rest on Colton's shoulder, eliciting a deep growl.

"OK. That doesn't look good, Tyler – keep your hands to yourself for Pete's sake," Betsy agreed.

"Works better when I have both hands on him to heal him," Tyler objected, deciding to try and passively attempt to get Colton to recognize him. "I know I smell bad, Colton, but I'm not him. You know me." Betsy shook her head. The kid had no idea how to handle this.

Working quickly, she tried to draw Colton's attention before Tyler got himself killed. "Colton! Colton, look at me. You're safe – I'm here, just stay calm – relax – easy now." She projected to Tyler to be ready to run, but Ty insisted she remove the other trap from Colton's hand and let him heal him completely. Betsy huffed in frustration before forcing the trap on Colton's arm open. The newly freed hand grabbed the one Ty had rested on his shoulder, his grip nearly crushing Tyler's arm as the growl rose up louder before stopping suddenly. Ty wasn't paying attention to the pain in his arm, all of his concentration going to Colton's injuries, and it was working.

The hand around Ty's neck loosened up and after a moment let him go entirely. From the corner of his eye, Ty saw Colton flexing his hand, then testing his leg after he'd let the panther go.

Betsy rushed in … afraid for what might yet happen between the two ferals, but Colton just closed his eyes again and took in a deep cleansing breath before he turned to Tyler.

"Where. Is. Creed," he growled out.

"I'm not sure. Fighting Logan, but they're moving fast. K's probably in the middle of it by now too."

Before either of them has a chance to tell him to wait, he was already a blur in the rain, dashing toward the sounds of Logan, Creed, and yes … K too. Betsy and Tyler shared a look and darted off in opposing directions. Betsy directly after Colton, Tyler toward another cry of pain that sounded suspiciously like Laura.

* * *

The snarl that cut the air was one of pure rage. K was standing over Logan, protecting him from Creed, who, had gotten in a few lucky shots at the littler feral. Her claws were out and she was flat out challenging him to go ahead and try and touch her husband again. From Creed's hesitation, he may have been able to guess that there was only one possible outcome.

Logan was unconscious … Creed had smashed his head against the stone wall of the house until he'd gone limp after all but gutting him. It was about that time that K had turned the corner and surprised him.

In an attempt to throw her off guard, he simply hurled Logan at her, which triggered another trap when he landed, shooting her straight through with a spear and pinning her to a tree. With her feet unable to reach the ground, he started to stalk toward her, knowing she was in pain, and angry.

But he hadn't expected her to cut the spear behind her, drop to the ground and pull the rest of it out of her body before rushing him, ready to hit him with the bloody stick. He simply didn't have the time to finish Logan off before she got to his unconscious body first.

Now, they were glaring hard at each other and Creed was deciding how best to handle the pissed off woman. But K was no longer waiting for an attack. She'd brought the battle to his house, after all – if nothing else to keep it from hers. And she wasn't done with bringing him the battle.

"You do know no matter what you do … you'll only ever be a second rate version of him," K said clearly, evenly and with no growl or shake to her voice. What she was stating was fact. "Even if you ever managed to kill him … it'd be by sheer luck, and even then …. you'd still be nothing but second rate. That's really what your problem is, isn't it?" His growl came low as he crouched.

"I'm really gonna enjoy killin' you," He snarled. K could see he was getting close to losing it.

"I'm really gonna enjoy burning this place to the ground," K countered with a purr. He rushed her and at the last possible second, Colton t-boned him.

Even K didn't expect that, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth right now. She quickly turned her attention to her husband instead as Betsy ran up on them.

"Sweetheart, come on … no beauty sleep right now. We have work to do," K said gently and urgently as she brushed his wet and bloodied hair back from his face. Tyler was out of breath as he came up on them.

"Is he alright? Does he need help?" Tyler asked, but before K could answer, Logan woke up ready to fight as Tyler knelt beside him.

"He's on something … he's too fast. Not like himself," Logan muttered. "I don't know what, but he's suped up."

"Is that how you explain you getting your ass handed to you?" Fantomex asked from behind Betsy, watching the vicious brawl between the two felines not fifty yards away. Logan just shook his head impatiently.

"No, jackass, he's on some kinda drugs. I can't smell it in the rain right though," Logan growled out as he looked at K's already shredded uniform. "You need to get in the jet. I don't want to, but I'll make it an ord-" She covered his mouth with her hand and leveled her glare at him.

"Don't you dare," K countered. "If he's on something, we just have to make him burn it out of his system."

"Piss him off some more," Logan said with a growl. K just nodded then jerked her head toward the front door.

"Why not start with burning his house in front of him? Remember, I did say we didn't need to go in order," K said with a smirk. Logan took a look toward Colton, who was already sustaining massive injuries from dealing with Creed alone.

"Go ahead, but be careful for once. He's probably got the house rigged too. I can't leave Colton alone with him." By the time he'd said the words, Psylocke was helping Colton and Logan took just a moment to give K a quick kiss before she ran for the house. Before she'd gotten three strides, he ordered Fantomex to watch her six.

"With pleasure," Jean-Phillip replied, quickly catching up to the little brunette.

Logan headed toward the fight, but was stopped short for just a moment when right before his eyes, Betsy was shredded worse than what she'd been years ago when Creed had toyed with Boomer. She wasn't breathing when she hit the ground and Logan felt a rush of rage on her behalf. His growl came with the thunder and his roar preceded him as he flung himself headlong into the fight again, bashing Creed harder than he was expecting.

Tyler was Betsy's best shot at survival and when Victor saw his doppelganger of a son laying hands on the little ninja beyond Logan's shoulder … he refocused his rage toward his own little boy. Logan could see it coming seconds before Sabretooth put it into action and he barreled at him, sinking his claws up under Creed's ribcage and leaning into him as Creed pushed back and sunk his claws into Logan's sides. There was no way in hell Logan was letting him touch Tyler.

As Victor began snarling curses at Tyler and Logan, Colton glanced over to the boy, shocked that he never once looked shaken or upset as he calmly concentrated on the injured woman in his hands. It was truly a contrast to his father. Logan twisted his wrist, getting a raspy roar from the larger man and in retaliation, Creed simply leaned down and bit the hell out of Logan's neck, pulling a pained roar from him as he tore out Logan's carotid artery, and almost instantly dropped him as he quickly bled out.

At Logan's roar, Ty finally looked up to face his father. Victor began to stalk up toward him as Tyler stood, clearly prepared to engage if need be … and a flash of warm light flickered in the night around them, quickly growing in the wet darkness.

Three steps toward Tyler, Creed froze and spun to see his house engulfed in flames … the fire spreading and growing fast. The roar of the fire could soon be heard over the rain. For a moment he just stood there, in shock as the flames grew … until he saw the silhouette of K … a stark contrast to the flames around her as she took her time strutting right out of the wide open front door, the fire dancing brightly behind her.

She knew what kind of shape Logan was in when he unintentionally projected out through the bond, but Creed had to be the one to lose it … not her. Not yet. She watched him unblinkingly as she took her time putting on her best strut, hoping to enrage him beyond reason … and her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw that she'd gotten exactly what she'd wanted.

She paused, hoping the flames were making a good backdrop as she cocked one hip and turned her upper body just slightly, sure that her silhouette would show her action well as she took a drink … lord knows she needed it anyhow. She could feel herself slipping into it as the scotch burned down her throat when, against every bit of common sense that her feral abilities gave her, she turned her back to the enraged Sabretooth.

She made a point to feign watching the place burn, drink in hand. If that wasn't a slap in the face to an enraged, triggered feral … she just didn't know what else she could do. She was almost glad that Logan wasn't awake to see it. But ultimately it didn't matter how triggered Creed was. Not at that point. All night K's thoughts had been slipping into the Old Norse, and now she could scarcely even understand English as she watched the flames lick at the house of her enemy.

She heard his footsteps rushing in behind her and with a snarl, spun to face him at the last possible moment.

He took a swipe at her that she easily dodged, reaching up and slicing into his arm as she slipped under it, brushing against his side as she evaded his claws.

Somewhere deep inside her subconscious, the inner Viking warrior smiled. What worse way for a man like him to lose a fight, than to lose it to a woman who was managing to brush gently against him as he missed? With a smirk, she sliced his hamstrings as she just slipped past his rush, spinning to face him before he could get his feet under him squarely. He went down like a ton of bricks just long enough for her to slash him across the back in an 'X' pattern, just as a means of making him bleed.

She didn't know why, but it was important to bleed him. The rain let up to a soft drizzle as they started to fight in earnest … Victor's anger getting the better of him as he completely lost any bit of finesse or skill that he had, now going entirely off of instinct and rage.

For the bystanders it was a sight to be seen.

K was muttering the old curses in ancient Norse, her eyes locked on him as she seemed to dance between his claws, slicing him every time he tried to swipe at her, often dropping him to his knees or worse.

Colton had to grab Greer when she came running in to help, much of Coulson's team on her tail. All she had seen initially was the start of the fight in silhouette … the massive man rushing the tiny woman, but Colton held her close, telling her to just watch the berserkr in action. After a few good cuts on K's part and spectacularly close misses on Victor's part, Colton didn't need to hold her back. Both of them were a fair bit entranced by if not what … but _how _she was doing what she was doing.

"She's moving a lot faster than normal," Betsy said quietly as Logan woke up again. He took one look at the fight and popped his claws, calmly walking toward his wife and Creed.

After that … it was almost like shooting fish in a barrel. Linked up … Creed had zero chance against the two of them. Logan was just as fast as K and the two of them spinning and flipping around him as he savagely lashed out at both of them was almost comical. With a couple hard, brutal cuts on Logan's part, Creed was finally down.

He'd been bleeding constantly and copiously for nearly half an hour. He was weak. He had no reserves. Finally, K had flipped up and jockeyed his arms away from him. She looked almost like she was sitting on his shoulders had it not been for the fact that her knees were hooked around his biceps and her claws were through his wrists pinning them to the ground, his head resting against her stomach as Logan came up to him for the final blow.

"WAIT!"

All eyes turned to rest on Tyler as he walked forward wide eyed to his future in laws and his father.

"I need to know something first," Tyler said to the two of them when he got close to the panting, nearly unconscious Victor. "Please."


	51. GO- oh, crap Unsettled Debts

_A/N - Lots of thanks and APOLOGIES to leaving my favorite readers hanging on that cliff. Shinn, Scruffy, KJAX, Retro, and cew - I really did feel bad about doing that, but it was SUCH a giant mood change ... I had to. Please forgive me while I clear up a few things and close a few windows that I left open in stories and chapters long ago. _

* * *

"Please," Tyler asked, standing less than five feet from the three bloodied and cut up ferals. And everyone on the team just stared back at him.

"Tyler," Logan started, but Ty cut him off.

"This might be my only chance. Really, it won't take long, and I swear to you, I'll just move as soon as I'm done."

Logan looked to his wife, who still was having issues following anyone but Logan – so far gone into the berserkr mindset that only through the bond was he really able to get her to understand, and even then, she was _not_ happy.

She refused to let go of Creed or release him.

"Anything you have to do … you're gonna have to do with her holding him there," Logan warned. Tyler nodded and knelt next to his father. When he reached his hands toward Victor's head, K growled low.

"You're interfering with the kill. Careful Ty … if she thinks for a second you're trying to heal him … you'll be joinin' him," Logan told him. Ty froze and his eyes flitted up to meet K's, which only increased her growl.

"I won't heal his injuries, K. If anything, I'd help you put him down," Tyler said quietly before resting his hands on his father's head. Victor was with it enough to give his boy a confused glare before Betsy stepped up next to Tyler and nodded her head, her hands glowing as she touched both of them.

* * *

"How long are we supposed to be in Asgard?" Rose asked with a little frown on her face. She was ready to go home. Between the lack of coffee and all the time she'd been spending with Frigga … and Odin, she simply couldn't wait to get out of there.

"They didn't give us a time frame," Abbey replied. For some reason, Rose and Will were a bit easier to convince that spending every spare second in bed was not the best of ideas. They still spent plenty of time curled up, and more often than not, Rose was snuggled into Will's chest, enjoying his warmth and just listening to his heart beat. But now, he was getting antsy to get back.

"We need to get James and Angie to cool it. For their own good," Rose said quietly as she eyed James' bedroom door. "They're going to be in _huge _trouble if our parents show up and they're still … like that."

"I suppose Linnea would be of no help?" Will said in his low rumble, getting a smirk from Rose.

"I think a bucket of ice water would be more efficient," Abbey replied, pulling a face at the taste of the tea. Wine at dinner was nice, but this tea business really was awful.

"Well, may as well go to bed. Nothing else to do around here this late," Rose said quietly. "Don't worry … we're not doing what _they _are." Abbey chuckled and wished them both sweet dreams as she slipped into her bedroom alone. Linnea had gone to bed hours ago, as had Blåklint.

Rose looked up at Will with a little smile on her face.

"She is right, as much as I hate to admit it. We'd be stupid to spend another night curled up in one of our rooms again," Rose said quietly before settling in with her head on his chest. He returned the smile and pulled her into his side, silently agreeing as he threw the little blanket over her legs. It _would _be stupid to spend the night in bed together. But to sleep together snuggled up on the couch in the common area?

That could be explained away as innocent enough should they be caught.

* * *

"Alright, I'm done." Tyler and Victor were staring at each other and for the first time in anyone's memory, Victor didn't look ready to tear someone to pieces.

"That's it? What the hell did you do?" Deadpool asked. "I was expecting something dramatic … what the hell was that?"

"I had to see if I could fix him," Tyler replied and K started growling again. "Or if he's the psycho he is all on his own."

"_Fix him?_ What? Did you think his parents didn't hug him enough? Like you could fix something that's been a problem for nearly two hundred years? Get real, kid," Wade laughed, his arms crossed.

"No, that's not it. Betsy had to help guide me, but there was something physically wrong in his brain," Tyler explained. "I had to know if it was something that … that I might have to watch out for when I get a little older. I don't want to be like him. I just …. had to know."

"Wait, when you say 'was' … does that mean there isn't now?" Coulson asked, resting his hand on Logan's shoulder to stop him before he finished Victor off, which Logan quickly shrugged off. K's growl rose more …. another person between her and what she wanted. If she wasn't holding Victor still, she'd remove Coulson's head from his shoulders.

"Was. Past tense – I fixed it." Everyone froze but K, who was trying to decide how best to continue her hold on Creed and kill him at the same time.

"What do you mean," Logan turned his attention fully to Tyler as Victor started to chuckle. "You tryin' to tell me he wasn't responsible for all the murders and massacres and rape that he's done over the years? You tryin' to give him a 'reason of insanity' excuse?" His outrage was evident in his voice.

"No, he's definitely responsible for all that. I would _never _try to exonerate him from his crimes. Yes, there was a physical cause at the root of it … but he still made those decisions. He needs to pay for everything he's done," Tyler said seriously as he met his father's vicious glare. "Every single crime."

"Then you need to hand him over to SHIELD," Coulson suggested with an air of authority that few there could deny the connotations of. He truly expected K and Logan to just … stop. Stop and trust SHIELD where they had failed so many times before.

"Forget it," Logan growled out. "You can't hold him. Never been able to."

"Nope, and they never will," Victor added as K's lip pulled back in a snarl. Clearly he was healing again. Both of them knew that once he was up to full speed she couldn't hold him there.

"You can't just kill him without any due process," Coulson argued, clearly believing in the system to the end.

"What happened last time? Logan had killed him … his head was disintegrated. How does a man come back from that … even a healing feral?" Betsy asked. She knew the answer of course. Part of the reason she'd agreed to go along with X-Force on this mission was so she could pick the brains of Coulson's team.

"I'm afraid that's classified," Coulson said stiffly.

"Not to me," Creed said in a gravelly tone twisting his neck so that his head now rested on K's thigh as he looked up at her. "I could getcha to purr if you let my hands go, princess." He smiled as she snarled down at him. He chuckled then locked eyes with Logan. "They wanted what they always did … a feral on a leash, only ain't been a leash yet that worked for long on me." All of Coulson's team was still and silent as he continued. "Their little team of Dr. Frankensteins worked out how to get me back together with some crazy alien tech and part of a clone and God only knows what else … then they put in a control device … straight outta that same racket that had the two of you with that damn implant in your heads. SHIELD funded half of the damn thing. You really think they wouldn't have used it too?"

"That's enough, Sabretooth," Coulson said sternly as he leveled his weapon at Creed.

"Took me a few years to figure out how to get it outta my head. Creepy fuckin' tentacled looking thing. Hurt like a bitch to just pull it out, but sometimes, ya just gotta do it," Victor finished.

"That explains why he didn't bother you two right after the wedding and for all that time up until ..," Betsy said quietly. The growls began to rise up from all of those previously used by Weapon X at one point or another as Logan used every bit of control to rein in his rage.

"You used _him?"_ Logan was in disbelief. He had to believe it … it was just …. so wrong. "You thought you could control ... him."

"You refused for years to work with us … still do, at least with any regularity. Fury was right, having a feral with heightened senses on board is a boon. And frankly, the scientists have developed a better system. We agreed to aid you on this little fiasco because we'd like him back," Coulson finally admitted, his gun now aimed at Logan. "I'm loaded with Carbonadium. I'll shoot you and every other healer here, but we'll be taking Sabretooth with us unless you want to volunteer your services on a more permanent basis. I don't want it to go down this way, Logan. But if you look at it our way, we can make use of him and he'll be out of your hair again, but one way or another, Fury needs a feral on his team." Logan was growling low now at Coulson. It was very clear that Fury knew better than to pull this crap in person.

Motion caught Tyler's eye and he was shocked to see that in the rising argument between well … all the mutants and Coulson that K had slipped her legs from Victor's arms and had angled herself a hair differently. Her ankles were crossed over his chest and his face was purple as both of them shook from her efforts as she gritted her teeth and did all she could to choke him out. He was starting to thrash, and was pulling at his arms, cutting himself up on her claws, and making little progress. When that didn't work, he started trying to shift his body, an attempt to knock her loose, but it was pretty clear, K'd made up her mind. It looked like she was going to be the one to end him too. All the way up until half of Coulson's team shot her.

* * *

It was pandemonium. In an instant of shock and pain, K's claws retracted on their own as Creed yanked his arms free. He simply twisted his body to take a bite out of her inner thigh, as he sliced her wide open. Before she could scream, he just covered her mouth with his hand to prevent it, his attempt to keep attention off of the two of them as he ravaged her. Her wounds weren't closing, and the blood was flowing fast when Coulson's team realized that K was suffering a lot worse than just a few bullets. They turned their guns on Victor, and he lost consciousness on top of her, necessitating Tyler and Colton both to remove him from her little bloodied body. There were so many cuts, Logan dove right in, pressing down hard on the open gash Creed had bitten in her leg as one in Coulson's team urged Tyler to heal his father as they put restraints on him.

"You've got to be out of your damn mind," Ty snarled as he got to work on K, directing Logan to try and dig out the bullets as he worked on the worst of her injuries. Within minutes, the rest of X-Force had Coulson and his team entirely disarmed and incapacitated.

Greer was all but holding her breath along side Logan until Tyler had her injuries under control.

"I need to get her into surgery to get the last few bullets. Can we take her back to the school?" Tyler asked, frustrated at where some of the carbonadium bullets had come to rest. He could 'see' them when he concentrated on her, but they were far too deep to simply dig out, and unless it was a tag team effort of everyone cutting into her at once, she'd bleed far too much before she could be healed.

Before they could discuss the matter further, the clouds overhead began to swirl and in an instant, the bifrost opened up and swept the group of ferals away.

* * *

On their arrival, a full guard was waiting with Thor. Before they could discern what had happened, Creed was in restraints the likes of which he had never seen, and certainly couldn't escape. Logan pushed back the pair of healers that had descended on K and instead picked his wife up as Thor led the group straight to Odin. The ferals were all on edge, sure that something was very wrong.

On seeing the last of his berserkr in dire straights, Odin showed his anger, snarling at the room at large for someone to take her immediately to the healers, but Logan wouldn't release her, insisting on watching over his wife.

"Who then should I address in both your and your wife's absence?" Odin barked at Logan angrily. "Who can tell me how she came to be so harmed?" Logan barely answered him as he carried K where the healers were ushering him.

"Any one of em, for all I care. Greer, Colton … just … don't lock 'em up while we're gone," Logan advised as he disappeared down a corridor. Colton and Greer looked at each other as they waited for the questioning to begin.

* * *

K woke up with a start. Her uniform was gone. Before she fully opened her eyes, she'd popped her claws, only to be more confused when a handful of women surrounded her, telling her to calm down.

"You're safe, we've healed you, and your husband only stepped out of the room a moment ago. Please, calm down. We have clothes for you here," the nearest one said softly. "Unless the rumors about your kind are true and you'd rather wander the halls of Odin's palace naked."

K tried to shake the fog from her head as she slipped her legs off of the platform she had been reclining on. She mentally reached out for Logan as she began to slip on what the women had offered her. If she hurried, she'd be dressed by the time he returned. The top was a fitted leather affair with laces for sides. The leather was light and highly flexible, soft to the touch, and clearly would offer no real protection from anything. The bottom was a tiny skirt that K quickly realized would barely cover the necessities if she bent over the wrong way. She was amused to see that the fur adorning her ensemble, and likely the leather too, was not bear, as was tradition, but that of a wolverine.

"I hope you realize you're not goin' anywhere dressed like that," Logan's voice rumbled out. "Where the hell's the bottom to that damn thing?" K had to smile as he pulled her close and kissed her in welcome. "You've been out for a couple of hours. Odin wants to talk to you before we leave, but we need to get Colton and Greer away from Thor and Sif …. their band of merry jackasses are pestering them about being Lyran."

"Why don't you quit talking for a little bit ..." she growled out quietly, somehow catching him a hair off guard. "We've been worried too much about everyone else lately … do you have any injuries that need my attention?"

"I can make a few up," he teased. "especially if you can bring this little scrap of nothin' home with you." She finally laughed a little as he made it clear that any funny business was not going to happen in Odin's healer's presence.

"Fine. Where's Creed?" She asked as he kissed his way up her neck, his hand sliding up the back of her leg.

"Oh … he's … taken care of," he replied between kisses, clearly in a good mood if he was already molesting her, though to her displeasure, he stopped, glaring over at the healers who seemed to be enjoying the show, smiling knowingly at them. "Thor put him in prison here. I didn't argue. Like to see 'im get to you when he's locked up here." He shifted gears, gently running his thumb over her hip bone and staring at her lips.

"Are we going for the kids now?" She asked slowly. If he didn't want to play, then she saw no reason to hang around this place any longer than necessary.

"Hmm? Yeah. Probably should. Colton's kept Ty close, so they don't know we're here."

* * *

K slipped into the wing where their children were housed while in Asgard. Will, who had been asleep on the couch with Rose nestled into his chest, immediately locked onto his girlfriend's mother as she entered the room. His eyes involuntarily flicked to James' door and K held one finger over her lips in warning to keep quiet while giving Rose a very pointed look as she slumbered unawares. But it was obvious from her direction that K had a more pressing issue to deal with first

It was clear what was going on. The room Angie was supposed to be in was wide open, and no one was inside. Once it was clear K wasn't coming for his hide, Will only shifted to get a bit more comfortable when his mother appeared shortly after. She too wasn't focused on him and it was bound to be an interesting show if nothing else. He let out a nearly soundless purr to rouse Rose. He knew this was something she'd want to watch. Rose stretched sleepily, alarmed when she saw her mother, particularly in whatever that outfit was she was wearing. It made Angie and Abbey's armor look tame.

K stopped the woman that had been bringing them their breakfasts and set the tray aside before she cracked the door open a hair and slipped inside. She silently tiptoed to the windows, fuming a bit at her son's carelessness. She thought for a moment about just throwing cold water on them, but she thought this would be a better way of seeing how long this had been going on.

She grasped the curtains and flung them open but the two teens barely shifted to turn their faces away from the bright golden light, instead just moving to an even closer position. K was not amused.

"Good morning, love birds," K said loud and clear in a false sing-song tone. Both teens eyes popped open and Angie froze as James startled partly upright. James' eyes locked onto his mother and the color drained from his face on seeing her with her arms crossed and glaring at him.

"Mmmm. Morning," Angela half purred out as she stretched, a last ditch effort at nonchalance, "I just need five more minutes before I can get up …. well, maybe ten." K's eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at the back of Angies' head while she acted as if James was going to just curl up and wait for her to get up. K knew this little trick inside and out.

"No problem, Angie. You sleep in as long as you'd like, but you might like to know that your mother is going to be in here in three minutes. James … you're awake – clearly. Get your ass outta that bed now."

Angie sunk her claws into his arm just a moment, causing James to look down and meet her eyes for just an instant, before giving his head a little shake. It was clear K wasn't going to be embarrassed by her son's extracurricular nocturnal activities just as it was clear that James was not up for challenging her.

"Fine," Angela muttered.

James carefully disentangled himself and Angela almost pouted as Greer stepped in the room, just staring as the young man quickly pulled his pants on and grabbed his shirt, his mother following him out of the room. She and Greer shared a nod and Greer closed the door behind them as they left, her growl heard clear from outside the room.

"Mom -"

"Shut up and finish getting dressed. You guys are going to show me what you've learned and then we leave," K said briskly.

"What we've learned?"

"Outside of the bedroom, if you don't mind." James' ears reddened the slightest as he pulled his shirt over his head and put his hands on his hips.

"We have been training most of the time we've been here," James tried in his defense.

"Izzatso?" K muttered, making a point of slowly removing a tuft of orange fur from his shoulder.

"Mom,"

"Is that all you're wearing?" K asked as she pulled a face at the smell of the tea drifting to them from the yet untouched pot on the table. She hated that stuff. It reminded her of Loki.

"Uh … no, but you dragged me out of my room. The rest of my clothes are in there, though, if we're going by lack of clothes ..." he gestured toward his mother's choice of clothing as she redirected her irritation for just a moment.

"Not a word. I was handed this to wear and I have a sneaking suspicion that I'm going to need it," K growled. Almost on cue, a flannel wrapped Angela slipped out of the room, followed closely by her mother as they made a silent bee line into Angies' room, where the door clicked shut behind them. James looked at K for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders up to her ears and gestured toward the door.

"Well …. _go._"

He sighed and dropped his head as he quickly went back into his room and slipped on the rest of his clothes, boots and armor. He'd have to prove to her now that he'd done more than sleep with Angela the whole time they were there, and that wasn't going to be an easy task. His mother was hard to impress on a good day.

He was ready before the rest of the kids were, and K took he and Will with her while the girls finished getting prepared. Lacing each other into that leather armor took some time. When she came up on Logan and Colton, it seemed that they were interrupting a most insane line of questioning headed up by the warriors three.

The questions K walked up in time to hear were … mind numbing.

"I heard that your people preferred to live in trees," Fandral said casually, his eyes narrowed studiously and his arm crossed in front of him as he stroked his beard. "How tall a tree is it that you prefer, and where on Midgard could one _find _such a tree?" Colton looked frustrated as Will rushed up to stand at his father's side. But before Colton could even begin to answer, another irritatingly stupid question came, this time from Volstagg.

"What about the old tales of eating the heart of your enemies? Does one do that raw or is there a ceremony to it?" He looked morbidly curious to know the answers.

"Boys," K interrupted as Logan put his hands on her hips and pulled her into his chest. "I've never known them to do any of those things, but if you keep asking stupid questions … you might get your answers in entirely the wrong way."

The warriors looked back towards Colton and Will and seemed to notice for the first time the amount of muscle, fur and claw that was currently glaring at their direction. A beat of silence passed as the Warriors three warily eyed the two angry felines. Then, as Logan re-wrapped his arms around K's waist Sif and Thor made their presence known.

"It was the berserkr that ate the hearts of their enemies, as you would do well to remember, Volstagg." Sif said, one eyebrow arched at her friends before they all turned to look at K. "She would have to tell you of any ceremony that goes with it."

"No ceremony. Tear it still beating from their chest and take a bite of it in front of the enemy's forces. It's _supposed_ to be inspiring," K said in a conversational, but sweet tone.

"Sounds terrifying," Volstagg commented, wide eyed.

"Only if you're on the wrong side," K defended.

"No, I think that qualifies as terrifying even from the _right _side," Fandral agreed. Hogun and Colton just smirked at her as she shrugged, non committally.

"You ever done that, darlin'? Take a bite outta a mans' heart?" Logan growled low in her ear just loud enough for only her to hear.

"Not literally, no," K replied as he smiled into her hair. "I've torn a few out, still beating … but my father did that kind of thing." Logan chuckled low, enjoying how literal the Asgardians took her to her word. "Oh, shut up. I'd like to see you pull together the stomach to do that one. That's just straight nasty."

"And in spite of it all, you found a way to handle live organ removal like a lady," he teased.

"It's not like it would be inspiring to anyone if you took a bite, held it up and hurled. Come on now," Their joking cut out as the girls showed up and they continued silently to the training area for the parents to watch what the kids had learned. On the way down however, K's irritation refocused on Rose.

"Where's your armor?" K asked, the light joking tone she'd used with the warriors three now entirely gone.

"I didn't train with them," Rose whispered, earning glares from both her parents. "Please, let me explain myself though … I had a different kind of opportunity." K's eyebrow arched high as Rose asked permission to project to her what she'd discovered.

As Angela and Will went through the demo course with the Valkyries, K and Logan looked more and more stressed, and Logan looked flat out pissed off.

"They're going to test you," Rose whispered to her mother. "if you pass it – in their eyes – they won't let you leave _and _if that happens, they'll make Abbey and James stay too. Odin wants his berserkrs back on a permanent basis."

"So how do I fail it?" K asked, understanding now that Rose was taking her lessons in K's spy class seriously.

"That's just it, there's no way to throw it – from what I understand. Whatever it is he's going to do to test you … neither one of you will have any control over the outcome." Rose sounded nervous. "It's been so hard to sit next to him knowing he wants to keep you here." K's head tipped down as Abbey and James stepped up to run through their course and she took Rose's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You did good kiddo," K said quietly before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Rose's eyes widened as she watched her mother, suddenly all steel and rage simmering below the surface as her father slipped in closer and the two of them calmly watched James and Abbey positively decimate the course in true berserkr style. K had correctly assumed that Colton had overheard what Rose had to say and was watching her carefully as Sif called out for K to run the course, as a demonstration to the gathering crowd of Asgardian warriors.

She looked up to Logan and gave a nod for him to join her, which he did without waiting for clearance, and the two of them whirled through a veritable sea of Asgardian soldiers and obstacles – much more than their children did … and without popping their claws once. The warriors were silent as they finished and parted like the red sea as she and Logan clasped hands and their children joined them for the long trek to the throne room. K stole a glance upward just in time to see Odin and Frigga at a balcony, apparently having watched the entire display. It seemed as though he wanted to know what they were capable of, though the decision between K and Logan to not use their claws was just proof of how much they'd held back.

Several times along their trek, K and Colton shared an anxious glance, knowing that there was no good escape route should Odin choose to keep them there. Rose had no idea if Odin had plans for the Hanes family should he choose to keep most … if not all of the Howletts. The reality of it had both of them and their mates on edge.

When they got there, Linnea and Blåklint were waiting there, nervous about who they were seeing, but not particularly anxious, though when Linnea got a good look at her sister's face, she suddenly became quite afraid about what was to come. No one was supposed to know that Odin had anything planned for them.

The large doors closed behind them and more guards stepped out, encircling them as the old monarch stood.

"Berserkr, before we allow the rest of your party to return to midgard, step forward with your mate," Odin said with a tone of authority. Even Frigga seemed confused at what was happening, and Thor openly stared at his father with a vexed look on his face. Logan gave her a little squeeze and the two shared a glance before following his request. His glare landed on Logan. "You are not of the northern berserkrs. By definition, you are not worthy to continue on as the two of you have been." She could feel his anger rising fast as every friendly feral in the room started to growl. Odin then ignored Logan all together and turned to K.

"_You _were born to serve Asgard and you will now tell him to return to Midgard alone, as he is meant to be – the last of his own line of berserkr. You are needed here as a warrior far more than you are needed there as his … plaything." She just stared back at him as Logan began to growl.

"You can't be serious," K replied, numb. Was this her only option? She could feel the tension rolling off of Logan in waves, furious that the old man thought a simple order could take her away from him. Her unease was growing as she realized she didn't have a good way to say no either. He could imprison them, kill their friends, or even her husband or children. She could be forced to do as she was told.

"The only thing that is stopping me from ordering you to kill him is the fact that he's given you two berserkr children," Odin replied as he returned to his throne. "Unless of course he can force you to comply to his will." All at once, they realized what the test was and Logan spoke up, earning a relieved look from Odin. It would ruin the test if he had to tell the little feral what he had to do. Odin had given K her order. Logan had to do the same.

Common sense dictated that whoever she obeyed would keep her loyalty. All of the Howletts but K seemed to relax a hair on hearing what they thought was a simple opening for Logan to have her tell the old man to take a walk.

Of course, Logan and K didn't know the twist. She was of course, born to be one of Odin's berserkr, but as long as she was bonded to Logan … her alliance was to him – and so was that of their children. If Logan was to order her to disobey Odin … their bond could break and force her to follow Odin's order anyhow. As the lone member of the northern berserkrs , she couldn't obey any command, even from her mate, that went directly against the old God. But only Odin himself knew it. That simple act by itself could force a break in their bond, which was exactly what Odin was hoping for.

"Darlin', just tell him what you think," Logan said gently. His phrasing got a raised eyebrow from the king. He'd expected him to order her to leave as any berserkr warrior of old would have done. Suddenly Odin was watching Logan hard as K processed everything. This changed the outcome of the test significantly if she chose for herself. It wasn't something that had been done before. But then again, Logan and K's long standing agreement not to take advantage of their bond was something that really hadn't been done before either. It was a testament to _his _self restraint to trust her without forcing his will.

"I'm not leaving him, or asking him to go away. Not now, not ever," K replied clearly. "I told you before, if you want _our _help, we will help, but I won't turn my back on him for anyone."

Odin's smile came slowly. Thor was clearly nervous, unaware until now what his father had in mind. Her words seemed to echo through the chamber forever before Odin finally spoke.

"Do you understand the significance of what you wear?" K glanced down at herself for a moment before returning his gaze. What an odd change of topic. K straightened up and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm a little confused, to be honest … shouldn't it be bear?" she asked, unsure of where it was going as Odin smiled in earnest. Logan was running through his head the quickest way to kill every Asgardian in the room.

"At one time, the berserkrs were mine. All of them. By rights, you should be mine too, but my son already warned me that you did not belong to Asgard. I had to be sure though. You have broken that noble tradition by following his order and keeping your bond intact. _H__is order_, which was worded so perfectly that it somehow did not go against my command. Thor was correct. You are not of the bear clan, and neither can your children be, unless they choose to." She and Logan both looked as if they were holding their breath, unsure of what it meant. "You shall hear from my ravens should we need your aide, until then, you are all free to return to Midgard." They were shocked when Rose made a point to get clarification on one point.

"And if we need help again in the future?" she asked, holding herself like the most noble of Asgardians and earning a fond smile from the old monarch.

"Then one would simply call for Heimdall. You are still welcome here, as are your ... protectors. The Gods will _always_ smile on brave, clever women, whose furies men fear and desire."

* * *

They wasted no time, as Sif had gotten the maids to bring their clothes to them so that they could take them on their way to Heimdall. No one spoke as they rushed off, and K wasn't worried in the slightest about anything but getting the hell out of Asgard. She barely registered it when Thor gave her a kiss on the cheek seconds before Heimdall sent them all back.

On returning, she was a little bit of a wreck until Logan took a hold of her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her neck as she clutched to him. Clearly, the stress of the past week or so had caught up to her.

The teenagers shared glances amongst themselves as the two little ferals held tight to each other, K nearly shaking as Logan hushed her. For a moment, she had thought the bond was going to be broken. She could feel it stretching until Logan had finished his version of an order … telling her to make her choice with no whisper of his own will.

"So if you're not Odin's bear clan … what are you?" Linnea asked quietly, her smartassed tone in full swing as a means of trying to help settle her sister. Distant as she had been, she could see how to help her back to where she needed to be. It was Greer's answer that got a smile from K a split second before she kissed her husband.

"Don't you recognize the fur on her …. um …. outfit? Wolverine, of course."

"As ordered by the Gods," Blåklint added. "New clan of berserkr, guys."

* * *

Later that evening, James and Angela approached K. She'd spent the better part of the afternoon with Logan behind closed doors, and now, with him in the Ready room explaining to Agent Coulson and Fury's projected big head on screen why they could not have Creed …. or him …. or K, or any other feral for that matter, K found herself quietly drinking coffee and staring out the window.

"Mom, I know it's been a hard day, but I gotta ask – how pissed off are you?" James asked as the two of them came up on her. K took a slow deep breath as she set her coffee down and appraised the two feral teens, gesturing for them to have a seat with her.

"Did you know that your sister was running recon the whole time she was in Asgard?" K asked, looking at James, but also flitting her attention to Angela. James shook his head gently as Angela just kept her face neutral, K more than familiar with how both her and her brother reacted to questioning. "So, while she was doing something useful, you two were putting all your attention into this new physical aspect of your relationship." It was not something they could deny as they shared a quick glance.

"I still don't see how what we did was _wrong_." Angela was counting on K and Logan's notorious flirtation to play in their favor. After all ... if they saw no problem with how _they_ acted anywhere any time, how could they possibly be mad with any of them with what they did behind closed doors?

"Angie, you know I love you like you're my own. I just need to know that the two of you can keep your heads. The way you two handled things there… was not convincing that you paid attention to any more than you had to. If you can keep your wits, and _not make me a grandmother_, then we're good. But seeing as you both missed _so_ much … I'd recommend scaling back the love fest before it burns out fast and someone gets hurt." The two young lovers shared a quick look, reflecting on what K had just said. She may have had some valid points. James took a quick breath and paused before asking what he took to be a very important question.

"So we're not in trouble then?" James asked with a tiny innocent smile that was far too reminiscent of his father for her to ignore. K chuckled darkly.

"Oh no, you're both in trouble. Across the board, you're in trouble. No dating for anyone … not for any of my kids that is. One month. After that, you can start dating again … in groups only, and only if you stay out of trouble in the interim."

"So what the hell are we supposed to do?" Angela shot back but James just stared at the carpet, shaking his head slowly, not needing to see the smile on his mother's face to know it was there.

"I'm _so _glad you asked. Seeing as how you two seem to be so close, I spoke with Greer and we both decided you'd both appreciate a bit of time experiencing how life works for the other side." K kept her focus on Angela, "_You, _my darling, will be getting the barn ready for Summer, and that doesn't include the normal chores you have when it comes to riding with me. Oh, and I expect you to place at the show we're putting on for finals or you can expect to keep that schedule until you place at the next one … in September." Angela's mouth just dropped as K turned to her son.

"As for you, well, you'll be joining Colton on his patrols around the Mansion," K could see James let out a small sigh of relief as Angela got more angry. That was like a walk in the park. After all ... that didn't sound too b -, "at night. With an inhibitor on – that part, admittedly was my idea. The inhibitor. No enhanced anything for you, and you will run at speed with him." The two teens shared almost identical looks of disbelief. "Look at that. Already you've got the same reactions. That's beautiful. Empathy and all that. Oh, and in case you think you've gotten off light … I did try for more severe punishments, but I was outvoted three to one … I _always _have more in mind for if and when you screw up. So do yourselves a favor and toe the line for once."

"What about Rose and Will?" James blurted out.

"Ah, well. I'm not thrilled with them either, but seeing as Rose gathered enough information to warn your father and I of what Odin had planned … she's just got to wash test tubes and crap like that for Henry for two weeks. Angie … see you in the morning."


	52. Pay Up, Suckers

_A/N- Thanks again, you wonderful wonderful people! KJAX, Scruffy, Shinn &amp; Retro ... if there were awards for awesome reviewers ... you'd be getting my vote. Thank you for taking the time to review. _

_So, no one should be surprised that I just ... can't ... kill Creed. He's just too damn much fun and honestly ... if you want to torture Logan ... no one is better. _

_Retro ... I wouldn't say mentally challenged exactly ... clearly the man has ALL his facilites. I just assume that there has to be something organically wrong with him to be as psychotic as he is. Maybe Ty can fix it ... then again ... at what point does one draw the line between acting because of a misfiring cluster of neurons and just acknowledging that frankly ... he likes causing misery and pain. Bottom line? I still wouldn't trust him. _

_Glad you guys liked the 'new' berserkr pack. Seemed like the right thing to do. NOW ... really and truly I am closing in on this story. I swear. _

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I hate your mother and her twisted, twisted mind," Angela grumbled. It was the first time in two weeks that she and James had gotten more than ten minutes together uninterrupted. K swore that she wasn't trying to keep them apart, but … it sure seemed like it, though she couldn't point to one moment that she'd actually interrupted them. Either way, it was frustrating.

"I'm pretty sure you don't," James countered. He was sore and tired. His late night runs with Colton had given him a wicked appreciation for memorization of the grounds. He was now confident that he could run the perimeter blindfolded, though he knew better than to say that to Colton … he'd likely make him do it.

"I'm pretty sure I'm closer to being a horse than a tiger at this point." Angela didn't even want to know what she smelled like. Ugh ... she needed a spa day so badly.

"Don't talk to me about being like a horse," James countered. "The only thing missing on our late night security upgrades is a damn pack mule rig ... though don't mention that to your Dad, he'd likely arrange it if he thought he could make me carry more shit for him." He leaned his head back and rested it on the back of the couch, closing his eyes for a moment. Between classes and prepping for finals and the late night security runs with Colton … he wasn't sleeping much and it was already starting to effect his healing abilities even when the inhibitor collar wasn't on, though he hadn't bothered to complain. If history was any indicator, it wouldn't do him any good. So, instead he handled it in typical Howlett fashion and simply ignored his physical miseries.

Angie watched him for a moment before pulling on his arm a bit. He didn't even open his eyes when he lifted it so she could snuggle up to him. He pulled her tightly to him and leaned toward her as she nuzzled the side of her face into his chest and draped an arm across his waist. She could hardly believe it when his breathing deepened and slowed. Cautiously she picked her head up to find James sleeping peacefully. How dare he? First time they'd had a few minutes together in two weeks _and he falls asleep?_ Suppressing a growl, she very carefully curled her claws into his side – not too deep, just enough to break the skin and make him bleed a little … so, just enough to wake him up.

With a quick intake of breath his eyes flew open and he flinched away from the claws.

"That'll teach you to fall asleep on me," she growled out as he rubbed his face with one hand, the other still holding her loosely, even as she sat up.

"How about a simple 'get up, moron' next time. I haven't slept at all in three or four days. Startin' to get to me."

"Then take a nap," she suggested shrewdly. He peeked at her as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"With you treatin' me like a scratchin' post if I do? No thanks. I'll take my chances with sleep deprivation." She smiled at him as Scott came into the room.

"Come on, James .. you have a scheduled session with me, lets get moving," Scott said diplomatically. K and Colton's instructions were clear – if they had some standing appointment – they had to keep it, and that included for James his training sessions to join the team.

James didn't argue before he gave Angela a quick kiss on the temple and stood up. It was only as he was walking away with Scott that Angela realized that the blood stain on James' shirt was still growing slowly. He wasn't healing right and just like his father would do, he hadn't mentioned it to anyone.

"James – wait," Angela called out. Scott jerked his head toward Angela and gave the teens a moment. Mercy is what K would have called it.

"Are you still bleeding?" she asked, pulling up his shirt already to see for herself, and disturbed to see that yes, the cuts she'd given him as a tease a few minutes earlier were still slowly oozing blood. He should have healed them even before she'd sat up.

"It'll stop sooner or later. Don't worry about it," James told her, as he pulled the hem of the shirt of out her hands and covered back up. "It'll be fine." But Angela knew better. He _looked _exhausted.

"You're burning out your abilities with no rest," she pointed out. "All because we got caught in bed."

"Worth it," he said with a playful smirk. "See ya in a bit. Gotta go let Scott put me through the paces." He squeezed her hand and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, earning a real smile from him before they parted company. Something would have to be done about this. It was unacceptable.

Angela quickly formulated a plan. The first part of which ... was to somehow convince the one person she had the least luck with. Taking a quick sniff she headed towards the kitchen, but as she got closer she silently cursed as a second scent intersected with the one she was on.

Dealing with one of James' parents was tough enough. Both of them … both of them would likely be impossible. Not that it was going to stop her from trying.

From the moment Angela stepped into the kitchen K had her eyes on her. Jesus ... did the woman have radar for when someone was coming to ask her for something?

"What can we do you for lil' Tigger?" Angela just smiled through the childhood nickname. She wasn't going to let K set the standard so easily.

"It's not about me. It's about James." K's eyebrow arched up a bit higher as Logan just took another drink. With the link, there wasn't much need for both ferals to have to stop.

"What about him?" K kept her eyes on Angela as she very deliberately took the beer from Logan and took a sip herself

"I there any way to … I don't know … _switch _punishments with James? Just for a day," she asked, calm and cool as she pulled up a stool across from K. She and Logan shared a look before K rested her chin on her palm as she leaned on the counter, locking eyes with her.

"Why the hell'd you wanna do that, sweetheart?" Logan grumbled out. Both of them had assumed this was about weaseling out of their punishments … not taking on more for no good reason.

"I'm worried about him." Angela said it without much inflection, keeping her eyes leveled with K's.

"Are you afraid he can't handle it?" she asked, looking genuinely curious. Angie paused, certain this was a test of some sort and thought about avoiding the question but decided to handle it as K herself would have.

"He's not healing. Even with the collar off he's not. He's exhausted, and I think he just needs one good night's sleep." She was clear and concise, but it all came out in a rush. K's face relaxed and she straightened up. Angela nearly held her breath. Was K actually considering what she had to say?

"How do you know for sure?" K asked, her tone gentle.

"We had a few minutes together and I … scratched him. He was still bleeding five minutes later." K and Logan shared a look.

"You'll have to clear it with your father too, kiddo," Logan told her. "Should be comin' around in about an hour or so … once his class gets out."

"And that's just tough luck because I have chores in the barn, right?" Angela said with her arms crossed and her hip cocked. K just shook her head as she watched Logan take the beer back.

"Not necessarily," K answered. "Nothing out there that can't wait until after you pitch to your father." Just hearing that had Angie convinced that maybe K had a back up plan to deal with all this after all.

"Oh. So … what do I do until then?" Angie asked. Logan suggested she grab a bite and told her to relax. She tried to do just that, shifting only a little bit in her seat as she realized she was chatting with her boyfriend's parents.

"So what do you plan on doing for the show? The obstacle course is required for everyone and competition there is stiff – so, anything else?" K asked easily. Of course. The other part of her punishment. She had to place … which in K's shows meant she had to get a ribbon with a number on it

"I hadn't really thought about it," Angela replied. "But, I'm sure I'll come up with something."

"When you decide, let me know. I'll help you prep," K said calmly as she drained the last of Logan's beer, eyes on the paper in front of her.

"What? So you can sabotage me? Make me fail so you have a barn slave for the summer?" K just chuckled.

"I really don't work like that. I wouldn't sabotage your riding skills … and besides, I have James and whoever else ends up staying for the summer, as always."

With that in mind, they discussed the pluses and minuses of various show classes, complete with K telling her off handed who would likely win each class based on talent, and advising her of which classes she thought she'd have the best chances to win. In the middle of the conversation, Colton walked in.

"Is this part of her chores?" he asked as he made his way to grab a bottle of water. Both little ferals noticed that Angela's ears had slid down at her father's appearance.

"No, we were discussing a few options," K replied for her. "Angie has a proposition for you." Angie's eyes darted to K and just like that it started. She had little lead in before she found her father staring at her, waiting expectantly. K just calmly watched to see how she planned to defend James to her father.

"I'd like to switch punishments with James for one day. He's not healing anymore and he needs sleep." Angela didn't have to wait long for her answer as Colton's tail gave the slightest twitch.

"No."

"You can't tell me it's a good thing for him to be operating so far below his peak. And I'm not talking about his time with you. What would happen if he was attacked?"

"He's a reasonably good fighter. He'd be fine." She narrowed her eyes and set her jaw. She needed a change in strategy. She looked back over at K, who inclined her head the slightest. After a moment she turned back to her father.

"This isn't about the punishment. This is about us being an item." Angela's eyes were flashing – she was getting truly angry with him, yet kept her relaxed fascade.

"It's for breaking the rules," Colton countered, remaining just as calm as his daughter, one eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"No, I'm saying it's because of the particular rule we broke, _which _I'd like to point out Will broke too, but is he killing himself playing pack mule? No. This is because you don't want _me_ growing up and the idea of your little girl having sex drives you nuts."K was certain the tigress noticed the tighter grip Colton took on his water even if otherwise, he remained calm.

"Angela ..."

"I have news for you, _D__ad._ James isn't going anywhere. You can't chase him off like the last two boyfriends I had, so quit trying to break him down," her sentiment ended with a whisper of a growl.

"Why isn't he asking for a break?" Logan cut in, wanting to see if Angela even knew. She just rolled her eyes as she answered.

"Because he's as hard headed as _you_ are," Angela replied. "_I'm_ the one that got mad about his injuries, but he said whatever his punishment was … it was worth it." She glared hard at her father before she turned and stalked off, her tail twitching irritably behind her. It was only after Angela was long gone before Colton dropped the eviscerated water bottle and turned to Logan with a frustrated look on his face.

"She has a point – why didn't you punish Will?"

"He makes her happy and he cares about her," K answered.

"And they weren't caught red handed," Logan added. "We know they did it, they just were a little smarter about the timing."

"That line of reasoning never stopped you before," Colton said, clearly alluding to Tyler when he started seeing Abbey.

"AH. Well, two very different cats as it were. We've known Will since he was born. Tyler ... you can't tell me you weren't concerned about Tyler bring trouble when you first met him. By looks alone he was trouble. The fact that we picked him up after he lost a mob ready to kill him wasn't exactly the best first impression." K said in a very relaxed tone. "Ty had to prove himself and who he was. We already know Will, and we're confident he'd never intentionally do anything to harm Rosie." With that, Logan put his hand on his wife's shoulder and the two of them started to leave the kitchen.

"And Angela?" Colton's voice was the only sound in the kitchen as the two little ferals stopped and turned to look at him, sharing a look before K answered, knowing the question was more for her anyhow.

"I trust her," K replied, her eyes locked with his. "Just don't tell _her_ I said that." But, Logan couldn't just leave it at a that. It was out of his mouth before he had time to consider it.

"What about you? Where do you stand with the twins?" Colton considered the couple as the two of them seemed to be weighing him out as much as he them. In truth, he wasn't entirely happy with being the one to have to answer. Usually this was Greer's department.

"I stand where I've always stood," he replied diplomatically. Mentally, K rolled her eyes as Logan began to guide her out of the room again.

"But," K and Logan turned back to see Colton with a much different look, "if James harms Angela ... he will only do it once."

"He won't. But ... if he ever did, you'd better get there before I do or we're going to fight over who beats his ass first," K replied, looking deathly serious. In spite of himself, Colton smirked and nodded his head as they finally parted company for the time being.

* * *

James jogged down the stairs on his way to meet Colton. The rest of the mansion was already asleep, outside of a handful of residents, but James had another week of punishment ahead of him. His side pulled with every step he took from the both the scratches Angela had given him and the cut he'd sustained during Scott's work out.

He had almost gotten away with no one noticing it until Scott came to ask him a question as he was pulling his shirt over his head. He never did ask James whatever he'd set out for. One look at the cut and he knew which hit it came from. He hadn't thought much of it at the time though … the self sealing particles that made up James' uniform had simply covered it over as quickly as James _should _have healed it.

Scott wouldn't stop until he'd dragged James to see Hank, who tutted the whole time that he cleaned the gash, even offering to put a couple of stitches in for good measure. It was irritating to the self healing feral. More so when Henry told him that Tyler would be by soon too.

"Forget it, it'll heal on it's own. Last thing I need is to hear it from him," James grumbled before he covered the patched up spot on his side and slipped out of the med bay.

But now, as he finished a few stretches, he realized that his surly slave driver wasn't at the designated spot on time. Which could only mean that the giant panther had decided on a new game for him. Inhibitor in hand, James headed out, following Colton's scent to find Greer curled up next to the panther on a couch on the other side of the mansion.

The look she was giving him was easily the kindest he'd seen directed at him since he'd first came down for breakfast with Angela weeks ago.

"What're you doing up James?" Greer said lazily, Colton was drawing designs on her back with a single claw as he kept his gaze locked on the boy who obviously didn't know what to make of what was going on. He knew he was still in trouble. Or at least he thought he was.

"I'm supposed to be ..." James started slowly as he pointed toward the front of the mansion before pausing, his eyes locked with Colton's. "I thought we had the perimeter run."

"Why would you think that?" Colton asked as if he honestly didn't know what James was talking about.

"Wha - the security. You've been having me cart a couple hundred pounds of crap all around the perimeter so you could upgrade security."

"No ... no I updated the security six weeks ago – before we left with your parents to hunt Sabretooth." James simply stared at him for a moment. Greer had a very K like smirk on her face as James slowly looked between the two felines. He closed his eyes for a moment, his hands on his hips.

"So the past couple of weeks -"

"Go to bed James. And don't forget ... Scott said you resume your normal training on Monday."

The corners of James' mouth tightened in a very Logan-esque expression before he just turned and started back toward the stairs. "You know where I am if you change your mind."

He knew better than to argue, particularly when he was so tired.

When he got to the room he shared with Will, the tiger cracked open an eye as James entered. The young Howlett just stood there for a moment, taking in the silence and the fact that he might just get to make good use of his bed for the first time in weeks.

Without really thinking it through, he just crawled straight into bed, not bothering to shimmy out of his uniform until he was already lying down, his eyes closed. The high tech Pym particle infused uniform found it's resting place in a wad on the floor as James let out a deep breath. Within minutes of his head hitting the pillow, he was out, flat on his stomach and dreamlessly sleeping.

Will let out a sigh of relief. He'd started to be concerned with his room mate and closest friend. Rose had asked him to keep an eye when he could. She knew her twin was slipping, she just wasn't privy to the first hand story.

If nothing else, it was just because James was so busy, the boy just didn't even have time to think, let alone catch up with her. Will wasn't even shocked when the alarm went off the next morning that James hadn't moved a muscle all night.

* * *

The weekend was all serious prep work for the upcoming show and final. Kitty and Jubilee had even volunteered to help prep with K, Abbey, and James. Everyone was going to the proper tutor, except for Angie. She just wasn't sure where she was supposed to go.

Kitty was out, and so was Abbey … both of them covering jumping and English, respectively. Jubilee was handling western pleasure and James was on speed and action. K floated amongst all of them, adding her insights as was needed. For a moment Angela just watched them all work.

"Angie … pick one and go," K prompted. "And don't go western pleasure. You can already do that one at a show level. Try something. You can pick a different one next time if you hate it today."

With a flick of her tail, she tried to watch a little of each, but her eyes kept sliding over to where James was as he tried to encourage the group of girls around him to _ride_ while simultaneously brushing off their ill contrived attempts at flirting.

The grin one of them had as she smiled down at James' shoulders as he tightened the cinch on her saddle had Angie growling. She knew he was doing as his mother instructed, and from the look on his face, he wasn't amused with the stupidity some of these girls still seemed to try and pull, even knowing that he was spoken for .. and that his girlfriend had claws.

It did get a smile out of her when the second girl tried the same trick and he told them that if they didn't know how to tighten their own cinch, they didn't belong in speed and action.

Maybe those girls did need her to make her presence known. It was that, or she'd have to come up with a way to explain why all of them suddenly had their cinches slashed ... simultaneously. Seeing as she'd just barely been let off the hook a week early from her last punishment ... just taking control of the situation seemed like a much better option.

She grabbed a couple bottles of water and led her horse over to where they were riding. James was on the ground directing them on what they were doing wrong, and was getting irritated that they kept making the same mistakes.

Finally, he'd had enough, and the horses were too hot. He made them break to water them as he headed toward Angie, shaking his head with a family patented frown firmly in place. She smirked as he finally looked up at her rather than the ground. He looked to be in a really foul mood. Sweaty, hot, and dealing with idiots. When he got to the fence she tossed him a bottle of water, which he caught easily and downed nearly in one shot.

"Having fun yet?" she asked sweetly as he chugged the rest of his water ... her eyes going to the bead of sweat that was rolling down his throat.

"Oh yeah. Regular party out there. You figure out where you're riding yet, or do you like to watch me squirm with these idiots?" James growled out low.

"I was thinking of doing the speed classes," she said casually as she brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. The wind wasn't cooperating in her favor. Then she got mad when he chuckled.

"You're not ready for speed yet, Angie. You just barely got the canter down," James said with a little laugh.

"Excuse me? I'm pretty sure that if it's something _you _can teach, _I _can do it just fine," she replied with a little growl. James shook his head the slightest and tried to clarify.

"That is _not _what I meant," James said looking as close to serious as he could. "I just don't want to see you fall off."

"I won't, don't worry," she returned, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. James quickly tried to downshift.

"Alright, alright. I got it. Anything you can do … blah blah … Whatever. You wanna try, come on in, that is … if you can handle me tellin' you what to do for a few minutes." She considered him for a moment, along with the pack of hyenas that was returning from watering their horses.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. Even K lets Logan think he's in charge from time to time," Angie said slowly, entertained at the grin she was getting from James.

"You really haven't been watching how my parents interact," James said, his eyes sparkling with trouble.

"Or maybe _you _haven't been paying very close attention," Angie countered as she clicked to her horse and led him into the arena slowly, very aware of the stare that James was giving her as she sashayed away from him.

They 'hyenas', as Angie liked to think of them, were already mounted up and waiting on the rail for James' instruction as he held Angie's horse for her to mount, taking a minute to check her stirrups for her and tell her to be careful before he got down to work with all of them.

To Angie's relief, the flirting all but stopped entirely. To her dismay though, she nearly did fall off taking a turn a little too fast. James was worried about her, but it was _fun._

Halfway through their time together, K rode over and watched James instruct … only she could see that some of the girls didn't believe he was worth more than being good to flirt with, and she called them out on it.

"James, I think these girls need to see why I have you helping me for this …. use my horse," K told him just before dismounting. He met her at the gate and wasted no time adjusting the stirrups and mounting up. Angie watched a little more closely … K never let anyone ride the horse she was working until she had taken it through a show. This one had not been vetted, as it were.

Still, he gathered up the reins and warmed the horse up as K had the girls clear the arena and dismount, only to gather up next to her so she could point out all that he was doing. When the horse was warmed up, she told him to run the barrels … which he did with no hesitation, blazing speed, and a loose rein the whole way.

As soon as the horse had caught it's breath, she directed him to the poles … and again, he ran it with the horse flawlessly, K's big gelding snorting at each pole as he slid between them like a snake. One event after the other James did perfectly as K narrated to the hyenas and Angela, and with each additional event, the hyenas got more and more somber while Angela just seemed to be enjoying the show.

After the practice time was over, and Angie and James were doing the feeding, she made her decision. When K came through, she called out to her and told her that she'd like to do the speed classes. K smiled and agreed without question before starting to haul away the gear that had been pulled out.

"You think you're going to win?" James asked with a wide smile.

"I think I have a shot of at least placing," she replied, her arms crossed as he leaned against the stall front.

"Sweetheart, you still can't run the patterns. You can canter, but you'll never place like that."

"Wanna bet, cowboy?" she growled out. James just grinned wider.

"That you'll lose? Oh, absolutely," he growled in return. "Terms?"

"When I _place_, I want a long weekend in New York. You will wear a suit and take me to _only _the best restaurants. There will be a Broadway play involved," she replied with one perfect eyebrow arched high.

"Fine. But when _you don't_, we're going camping for a long weekend. No cabin. No electricity. No indoor plumbing. We'll eat what we kill over a fire," he countered.

"So to be clear ... you'd rather take me some place with no bathroom ... rather than find out what I look like in the rest of what I bought in Paris?" Angie asked, shifting into slink mode as she stalked up to him. He smiled as he slipped his hands onto her waist.

"Don't try to change the subject. You can't negotiate terms on both sides of the bet," James reminded her. "Otherwise, why play at all?"

"But no bathroom? That's barbaric," she said with a smirk. Let the teasing begin.

"So is Broadway."

"But James," Angela slid her hand up his chest and onto his neck real slow like, "I think you'd really appreciate these last bits I bought ... they're so ... delicate." James grin widened slowly.

"You do know how to push my buttons," he rumbled out, getting a slow grin from the tigress. "Fine. You win. Make sure you bring 'em in your camping gear." He leaned in and stole a kiss before he left the barn, grinning. His mother stopped in her tracks and watched him go, her brow wrinkled.

"What the hell's got him in such a good mood?" She thought about teasing the girl, but decided to let it drop when she saw Angie all fired up, nearly spitting.

"Nothing. …. just … thinks he's gonna win." Angie grumbled.

"Win what?" K asked, her brows drawn together as she took in the young tigress.

"Nothing. It's nothing," She mumbled as she left the barn. She muttered to herself all the way back up to the house, barely noticing that she'd picked up Rose before she'd hit the top of the stairs.

"Angie … this .. this is not good," Rose said softly after she closed the door behind her. Abbey looked up from her studying to see what the commotion was about. "What possessed you to make a bet with my brother?" Angie spun to face her with a scowl as Abbey's eyes widened.

"What is the big deal? I've made bets with him all our lives!"

"But it's different now … Come on," Rose told her, grabbing her hand and pulling on her as Abbey jumped up to help.

"We have to talk to Mom. We have to fix this. Now," Abbey directed as they got the Tigress in gear.

"Fix what? Hey!" Angie protested, but the girls were ignoring her growls as they ushered her to find their mother.

At the bottom of the stairs, they saw her … with Logan, who had just picked her up and set her on the counter. Not a good sign. Angie was more than ready to just drop it for now, but the girls insisted.

"Mom … we need a minute it's kind of important," Abbey said as Rose projected to her mother part of the conversation.

"Later," Logan was growling, as K grabbed him by the ears and tried to gain a little breathing room.

"I promise you … I won't take long … but it's serious," K swore. Logan's eyes narrowed at the three girls and with a growl he nipped at her before letting her go.

"You owe me, woman," he grumbled before making a point to ruffle each teen's hair as he passed them. K dragged them down to Logan's office to listen to what was going on. And after they'd relayed the basics of the bet …

"Why didn't you tell me in the barn? Did you say _when_ the pay up was on this bet?" K looked genuinely alarmed.

"What? What kind of question is that?" Angela was beyond a little confused. But K just shook her head impatiently.

"Trust me ... it's not advisable to make bets with these men. If you do, you _must_ keep it ambiguous. It's in your favor that way." Suddenly Angie got extremely curious.

"Have you ever _lost_ a bet to Logan?" Angela asked, her head cocked to the side a bit. Both of K's girls perked up. They'd never really seen their parents bet anything of real value. Suddenly they realized there had to be a reason why.

"Yes." K admitted quickly. All three of the girls looked a bit surprised. "And I made it worse and lost a double or nothing for it too."

"How long ago was that?" Abbey asked.

"What was the bet?" Angie wanted to know.

"And why hasn't he collected?" Rose finished.

"It's not important, I'm not telling you, and I have no idea. If you ask him, I'll beat you half to death for bringing it up. I don't want him being reminded of it," K answered locking eyes with each girl as she answered their questions. "Let's focus on you, Angie. First things first. Do _not _listen to his advice. You made a bet with him and he will cheat to win just as badly as his father. You can't trust him for help right now. I will coach you how to win myself."

"But I just have to place," Angie argued, but K was shaking her head.

"No. It's not enough to win by the skin of your teeth. You have to trounce him. And I'm going to help you do it." Abbey and Rose shared a look, though Angie was a little taken back by K's focus.

"What are you saying?" Angie asked, desperately needing clarification.

"I'm saying that I don't want you just to place. I want you to beat his ass." K sounded determined. Angela raised an eyebrow at her, in disbelief at what she was hearing.

"Isn't this your _son_ we're talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't want to beat him. I know you, kiddo. Unfortunately, he's partly right. The way you're riding now … it's never gonna happen." K said, weighing it out.

Angie's ears dropped, thinking of all that fine Parisian lace in the dirt in the woods … ugh. "However … with me coaching you every step of the way, and maybe a little tweak in our favor … You can do it. I'm sure of it." Without waiting for an agreement, K continued. "We'll practice while he's with Scott for training. Don't be late. I don't want him learning the tricks I'm going to teach you. Not until after you beat him anyhow."

Angie was wide eyed, as were Rose and Abbey.

"I thought James knew all your tricks," Angie said, not even hiding the shock in her voice. K leaned in a little, as their eyes met.

"_Nobody knows __all__ my tricks,_" she told her with a little grin. Abbey and Rose shared a look and their mouths dropped open a bit.

"But … I thought that we .." Rose started to stammer before her mother cut her off.

"I said nobody," K reiterated. A smile started to grow on Angelas' face and before she knew it, the nervousness was replaced by excitement. She was going to sweep the floor with that boy.


	53. Place Your Bets

_A/N - Hey guys, so ... thanks again for the reviews, Retro, KJAX &amp; Cheshirecat Much love my friends. Much love. :) So ... I may have been mistaken. I wanted to wrap it up with this one, but no matter how long it ended up being, I just couldn't cut it here. One more chapter, then we move on to a new story. SERIOUSLY. _

_Retro - I apologize right now. Kinda. There is more cowboy goodness. But I kinda needed it. (sorry, not sorry ... Cowgirl and all that) Hope you can slosh through it all the same. I do so love my Brits. As far as the healing goes ... I've mentioned it before. Healing factor needs fuel, water, and rest. Miss one and it suffers. At least, that makes sense to me. :)_

_Cheshire - I get a LOT of help on Angie from KJAX - so thanks to both of you. (seriously wish this site had a chat feature) _

_Anyhow. Guys. Seriously. The Freelancer Collaboration story(In The End, You Always Kneel) I'm working with is stalled right now, but they're putting up one shots in the interim. And hey. What do you know? I happen to have one up right NOW. Chapter 10 of 'Before You Kneel' is a short story between Logan and Silver Fox. Check it out. Comment that you love it or it sucks or whatever. But send a little feed back that way if you have just a moment. It's nowhere NEAR as long as this beastie. That same one shot compilation has a hilarious one there with Jubilee acting as Logan's stylist. For giggles, it's worth it. Made me laugh anyhow. _

* * *

The last couple of weeks went by quickly. Every day while James was in his training session with Scott, Angie rushed out with K and the two of them got to work. With the pro giving her laser focused advice on exactly what she needed to do, even Angela could tell she was making leaps and bounds in the progress department.

The day of the show, James gave a low whistle as his girlfriend stepped out dressed to kill for the dressage portion of the show. White breeches with knee high black riding boots, a white blouse peeked out of the high cut jacket with tails – only a flash of green at the bottom of the jacket gave it a touch of color. A low top hat topped off the ensemble. In fact, the only change K forced her to make was from white gloves to black.

"Well if they're going by how well we're dressed … you win," James said with a smile, trying to pull her in for a quick kiss, but Angie swatted his hands away.

"Back off – I don't trust that you didn't drag some grease from that twisted pile of metal you call a motorcycle just to mess up my outfit," she teased. She was laughing when he grabbed her by the arms and stole a kiss.

"Good luck in your class," James told her. "There are only a few people riding your level today. You should be fine." She nodded her head. She knew it. Part of why she'd chosen to do dressage over one of the pleasure classes was simply because it wasn't very popular and she needed a ribbon with a number on it.

As far as the speed classes went later that day … she was going to have to race James, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that horse to cooperate. It simply didn't want to run.

After her dressage class – which, she rode quite well – Angie rushed off to change. K promised to handle the horse for her, eyeing the animal critically, but when Angie came back, wearing blue jeans and one of her more upscale tops, her horse was gone.

"Lose something?" James asked, eyeing her openly as she came around to where the horses were tied. He was still buttoning his shirt, having just changed into his dressage class threads - which, he hated.

"Nothing major … just … your mother was watching my horse. Or she said she was," Angie growled out. How the hell was she supposed to win if she didn't even have a horse to ride?

James tipped his head toward where she'd headed off last he saw. And she gave him a quick, afterthought of a kiss. He didn't need luck. He'd be fine. She rushed off to search and stopped dead in her tracks as K appeared, leading a horse Angie had never seen before.

"What the hell is that? Where's my horse?" she grumbled stopping cold as K grinned.

"You have to switch horses for this last class. This, is a ringer," K said, handing her the reins. "Is James in his class yet?" she was looking toward the dressage ring with a raised eyebrow, grinning widely when she spotted her son in the ring. "Quick, hop on … lets get you two acquainted."

Afraid to say no, she did as she was told, and rode the quiet, sleepy looking mare around the practice arena. The horse rode well enough, and seemed to be very responsive to Angie. But when she stopped at the rail, Angela was ready to freak out.

"You have to be kidding. You're setting me up," Angie said, a worried look on her face as she rode up to K and Chloe as they leaned on the fence.

"Trust me kid. This is the horse you want for this race. I promise," K swore as Angie's new mount nuzzled up to it's old trainer.

"Seriously, Angela," Chloe said clearly but quietly. "Buttercup is the one."

"Buttercup? You have me on a horse named Buttercup?!"

"Don't judge. Now, just keep warming her up and petting her. Just before the race make sure you come see me. I'll be near the gate." With that K gave the older horse a kiss on the nose and let her prep in peace. She and Chloe parted ways when someone called for her help – someone's horse had managed to get a gash and her professional services were needed.

K was nearly to the staging area when Logan yanked her aside.

"The hell do you think you're doin'?" he growled out, actually taking her off guard.

"Walking to staging," K said as she looked from her arm to his face.

"No. Why the hell did you change her horse out? Are you stacking the deck?" Her mouth dropped open and she blinked rapidly for a moment. "You are. Why?"

"I'm just trying to help the kid," K defended, sounding flustered and taken back that he'd even -

"Help her do what?"

"Win." She didn't hesitate with her answer, her chin up defiantly. He narrowed his eyes at her, judging her intentions … she couldn't hide it from him, not with the bond. Damnit.

"Win the class, or win the bet?" He asked leaning in close, a little growl accenting his question. He didn't know what was at stake, but K's track record of getting in the middle and stacking the deck both for and against their children's favor was frustrating. In fact, it seemed that if she could help someone win a bet … she would, and nearly everyone in the mansion knew it – and exploited it.

"What's the difference?" she defended.

"Mmm hmm. If I find out you stacked this ..."

"You won't do anything. You help people cheat on bets all the time. Hell, _you _cheat to win whenever you can, so …. stop trying to wreck my good deed," she grumbled before going to him the rest of the way and kissing him.

"Fine. Let's make a bet on the speed class," Logan replied. She grinned. Proof that she was guilty in his eyes. "I'm puttin' my money on Angela."

"You'd be about the only one," K countered. He outright laughed. There was no way she went through the trouble of having Chloe bring her horse by for Angie to lose.

"Nice try, slick. But I'm betting on her winning," Logan replied. K shook her head.

"Sorry. No bet. I'm not throwing my hat in the ring just to lose," she countered.

"You just admitted you rigged this," he told her low.

"I did not," she argued. "But … I do have to make sure the other kids are ready to race." He kissed her and released her, watching her go and shaking his head. He was going to have to find a way to get her to bet with him again.

* * *

"Are we doing a reverse race?" James asked with a laugh when he saw Angie on Buttercup.

"No, regular race," she grumbled in an attempt to keep her composure. She felt foolish on this worn down looking horse.

"You packed up for our camping trip then?" he teased. Angela had it.

"No. In fact, you better make sure you're ready for New York because I'm going to win." He laughed good naturedly at her.

"On that old nag? Come on Angie. Rose rode Buttercup five years ago for pleasure classes. She's not going to win speed." For the first time, Angela was positive that K had set her up. And what a set up that would be. She considered switching horses, but decided to go ahead and put her faith in K. It didn't make sense for her to set her up. Why waste all that time and energy just for her to fail? K's determination and the serious look on her face when the girls brought up the bet to her …. she wasn't faking it. She'd made her intentions for Angie to win clear.

"It's okay to be afraid, Jimmy. I get it. I mean, if I'm better with horses than you are, there's nothing you can beat me at," Angela replied confidently as little Buttercup plodded along, her tail swishing away flies lazily. James laughed outright.

"You wanna bet?"

"We're already betting," Angie replied cautiously as James nosed his horse into the warm up pen with her.

"Come on Angie … if you win, I'll let you cut my hair." Angela sat up a bit straighter as her ear twitched in his direction and she tried to keep her poker face.

"You have my attention," Angela very openly gave her boyfriends hair an expectant look, "But … on the off chance I lose …"

"You'll have ten minutes to get ready in the morning. From waking up to walking out the door," he said with a grin as she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"For how long?" She was clearly unamused.

"Two weeks."

"Forget it," she spit out with a bark of a laugh.

"Come on, you're beautiful without all the prepwork. Humor me," he said smoothly, riding next to her. Angela gave the young Howlett a sideways glance, appreciating that tigers couldn't blush ...he was always such the smooth talker.

"I can cut your hair _and _revive your wardrobe." He let out a deep breath.

"Angie ..."

"Just give it a chance, you know I'd make you look good." He chuckled before matching his horse's pace to hers just to lean over and steal a quick kiss.

"You got a ways to go before you can beat me in riding," James said with a smile. "But I'm game. If you lose, ten minutes in the morning. Two weeks. If I lose, haircut and wardrobe."

"In addition to the original bet." James nodded and finally she agreed, only slightly more nervous as he trotted off ahead of her. Everything buttercup did was slow. Maybe this was a bad idea.

* * *

K was watching the kids warm up when Logan slipped up behind her. "Hey, I've been thinkin' about a few things. Since you're so into getting in the middle of other peoples wagers – why don't _we_ make a little bet, just for old times sake?" Logan said quietly in his wife's ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist from behind. "No one'll know but you and me. It's been a long time since you took me up on a bet, darlin'."

"I'm not betting against Angie," K replied. Logan smiled. Bad wording, K.

"Didn't expect you to. Let's bet by _how much _she wins." K stiffened up and looked over her shoulder at him for a moment. Betting on time. How very specific – and very hard to judge.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, figuring to just see where he was headed.

"Timing." She wrinkled her brow as he evaded elaboration. She was unable to decipher exactly what he meant. "I'm gonna bet she wins by less than a second overall."

_Timing?_ She thought to herself, _does he mean time? _What the hell … She spun around fully to face him.

"Timing for what?" K asked as he kissed her deeply, refusing to answer her and hoping to distract her long enough to get her to agree.

"Less than one." From the look on her face, she was at least partly confused, but to his delight, she just locked eyes with him.

"So I'd have more than one."

"Is that a bet?" She hesitated a moment as she searched his face for any indication on if he was trying to trip her up.

"You're practically handing it to me," she said quietly.

"Then you got nothin' to worry about," he answered with an intoxicatingly alluring smile with his purr.

Her eyes focused on his lips before she finally nodded slowly … and he grinned before kissing her and letting her slip away, half out of it. She got about five steps away when he called out to her.

"Better hope you win, darlin'," he growled out. "Cause I'm cashin' in my chips." She froze and turned slowly to look at him again, still not entirely catching his insinuation.

"What?" She felt temporarily numb as she returned his gaze. She wasn't sure of what exactly he was alluding to, but he wouldn't pull a fast one on the old debts, would he?

"You heard me. If I win, we take off right afterward for the cabin – and you're all mine." He said it with a growl. She returned his smile with some trepidation, her brows drawn together.

"I … fail to see how that is a problem," K countered with a grin. "Aren't we going to the cabin anyhow?" What the hell was he talking about? The feeling of unease was growing.

"You gotta leave the implant here." Her mouth dropped as she finally understood.

"Timing," she whispered. He nodded his head. "Less than a second and you pick the time?"

"That's what I'm betting on."

"You son of a bitch," she grumbled out. He'd managed to slip it past her. First time in years he'd done something that sneaky toward her.

"If you _remember_, I already won the option of picking the time. I just let you off the hook for it. I don't even _need _to bet with you to push it," he told her with a smug look on his face.

"I'm not through with you," she promised over her shoulder, anger growing. The kids were nearly grown and _now _he's pushing for more.

"Better make sure she's as fast as you think, darlin'," He replied with a smirk. "Otherwise … we could consider it double or nothin if you're scared." She actually got mad at him for that one and spun on her heel to face him, furious and beautiful in her growing rage. He found himself smiling at her in spite of himself. He knew she was pissed off now.

"You know _damn well _I'm not doubling down on _anything_. Not again," she growled out. "_S__neak__y_ old man." But she didn't get too far without him grabbing her arm.

"I'll drop it if you switch Angie back to her horse," Logan offered, but it just incensed K more.

"No you won't, I know how this works," she countered. "You've pointed out what you expect to happen this summer. Even if I do drop it, you're going to push." He tipped his head to the side in the slightest and nodded. "James. Is going. To lose," she growled out. "And so are you."

"Not a chance," he returned. "You're not the only one that knows a few tricks. Go ahead … coach Angie. But just don't forget, I've beaten you on horseback more than once. I'll just tell him how to do it." The two of them were just short of growling before parting company, Logan calling to James and K calling to Angie – both of them pissed off.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked, wide eyed as she watched the pissed off little feral. Had K been the one that was feline, Angie was sure she'd have been spitting and hissing by now.

"I'm fine, just make sure you win," K growled out, her expression was dark and angry and Angie took a furtive glance toward James, who looked just as vexed as she did as Logan took the reins from the boy, was he ... giving him riding advice?

"Should I be concerned?" Angie asked. K was watching them too, her eyes narrowed. She didn't answer her at first, just watching her husband and son silently.

"No. You've got this. Come on," K told her, gently leading the horse toward the exit with Angie still on board. They met James and Logan on their way out of the arena. Logan stopped and made a grand wave with his hand, half bowing as they passed.

"Ladies first," he said with a smirk.

"Get used to that, James … second, that is," K said with a glare at her husband.

"No man ever complained about watchin' a woman walk in front of him," Logan growled out, K refused to look over her shoulder, though she knew he was staring at her ass, trying to rile her.

The two teens glanced at each other again. Whatever was happening between the couple was intense.

They stood on opposite sides of the arena, Logan feeding tips to James and K reading his lips and peeking through the bond for any information she could sneak. She cursed to herself silently. They were all sound bits of advice, and a few of them were things that she hadn't told James. Angie started to look nervous as K began to growl.

"Do you have any last minute advice?" she asked as James lined up to run the down and back.

"Not yet," K answered. "Just do as I told you … and Angie?" the tigress looked down at her wide eyed. "Hold on tight. Buttercup knows the patterns. Once you get her nosed at that box, just hold on." K looked dead serious, and for the first time, her shoulders relaxed a bit. Seeing K regain her focus was exactly what Angela needed. She gave K a quick nod before being sure James could see that her smirk was firmly in place. She was going to win ... and she wanted him to know it.

Once she got the all clear, Angie let the reins go loose as K had told her and Buttercup woke up. It was all Angie could do to hold on as the horse rocketed to the box, nearly sitting down as she turned and blasted back, snorting with every stretch. First one to Angie.

But the flag race went to James. Logan was clearly keeping track of the times … and made a point to bring his findings to K.

"Less than quarter of a second separates them right now. And you know how James is with the poles. It's gonna be close," Logan said in a conversational tone. His wife just growled in response. Yes, she knew quite well how James did with the pole bending race.

"Nope."

"You're hoping she wins the last two? No way, sweetheart." K bit her lip as she turned to him.

"Watch and learn, old man," K said sweetly before glaring hard and going to Angela. Her entire body language relaxed as she approached the horse.

"Rescue race," K said to Angie. "We didn't practice this one too much, but I have a pro as your partner." She nodded her head and Angie laughed as Rose stepped up. Angie looked over to where Abbey was standing by James.

"Isn't Abbey a pro too?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Rose is quicker and lighter," K promised. Rose just winked at Angie as K explained the best strategy to pick up her 'damsel in distress'.

James had trouble with keeping Abbey on board, but Angie and Rose were a bit slow and that race ended up a wash. At the end of the pole bending, James was ahead by a second and a half – more than K had hoped for. That would nullify K and Logan's bet … but Angie would have to pay up with James. No good. K had promised to do all she could to help her win. She still had one ace up her sleeve that neither James nor Logan could do a damn thing about.

"Last race … last chance," K told her as she held on to Buttercup's reins, petting the horse's neck easily, Buttercup returned the affection. "Don't worry about the outcome. Don't worry about anything but staying on, in fact."

"I think I've proven I can hold on," Angie told her, and K nodded as they watched James run his turn and he ended up with a pretty damn good time.

"What do I need to win?" Angie asked, clearly nervous and knowing that she had to hit it hard. K looked at the clock.

"Fourteen or less to win," K answered. "But we're going to shoot for twelve."

"I can do fourteen … why push for twelve?" Angie had seen K turning barrels in just under twelve seconds. It was blazing fast …. and terrifying to watch.

"Because I'd like you to win by more than a second overall," K answered innocently, finally coming to level with the young woman.

"Is this about your bet with Logan?" She met the tigress' eyes and nodded. "Didn't you say not to ever bet with the Howlett men?"

"I did," K admitted, nodding her head and taking a deep breath. "But I got suckered into it. He's sneakier than the rest of them," she said jerking her head toward her husband. "But … I got you a sure thing. Hold on, Angie. You're about to get the ride of your life."

Just before K let go of Buttercup's reins, she dug in her pocket and pulled out a peppermint wrapped in plastic. She crumpled the plastic and Buttercup seemed to wake up. Her neck went up and she nickered low at K, her ears bright and glued toward the little feral.

"Be quick, good girl," K told her as she fed the candy to the horse. As she chomped on the peppermint, she began to nod her head and snort, pawing the ground in front of her.

Suddenly, Angela felt as if she was on top of a keg of gunpowder rather than the sleepy but quick footed horse she'd been riding for the past couple hours. K smiled genuinely at Logan as his face fell. It was pretty clear K had a ringer.

"When you're ready, turn her," K said, her face serious but calm, though her eyes were sparkling. With the gate wide open and the timer set Angie gave little Buttercup the cue, and she reared up, spinning on her back feet only to blast forward, her ears bright, snorting as she ran and turned the first two barrels super tight. Logan and James were just watching in awe as Buttercup and Angie turned the third barrel … and that's when she really turned it on. Ears flat, and stretched out low to the ground, the little mare gave it her all and cleared the gate at twelve and three quarters seconds.

K wisely waited to make sure there were no penalties before celebrating though … it wouldn't be the first time that things hadn't added up the way she'd wanted.

Logan was glaring at her as he walked over with James, all of them just waiting to hear who had won the class over all. When Scott finished with the tally, everyone around them cheered. Angie and James just stared at each other and K and Logan both went on the offensive, snarling and yelling at Scott.

"Wait ... what does that mean? Angie asked, as James just shook his head.

"We tied. So – I guess that means I better kiss my long hair goodbye," James replied as she grinned triumphantly. "And you better get used to the idea of sleeping in the woods."

"I'm not going into the woods unless you're going into the city!"

"Fine. You're not touching my hair or clothes unless you stick to ten minute mornings," he replied. She fumed for a second before reconsidering. She didn't put a time limit on his hair cut and wardrobe. It was only a couple weeks – and all of that could be cured by a spa day.

"Alright. Fine," He grinned and gave her a congratulatory kiss. "Any idea what their bet was?" K and Logan were both still hotly contesting Scott's decision, and he was barking right back at them that as far as he was concerned, they both won or they both lost.

"No idea. Frankly, if history's any indicator – I don't really wanna know," James replied.

"You cheated," Logan snarled at her.

"Prove it," K said back as sweet and candy coated as she could. That caught Angie's attention.

"Wait … did you cheat?" Angie asked as the two adults stopped and stared at her.

"Of course she did – she had Abbey throw the rescue race," Logan grumbled.

"I did not. You were snarling at the horse at the starting line _and _had Tyler snarling at it at the end of the arena to make it go faster," K countered whipping toward her son. "And since when do you use spurs?"

"Spurs are legal," James defended.

"Snarling isn't," Abbey threw in. "And Ty kicked sand at it too."

"What about you, Abbey? Did you throw it?" James asked his sister. Logan hadn't said anything about it to him. Abbey just stared at them for a second incredulously.

"Don't be ridiculous. You just assumed you could take off as soon as I had a leg over," she said with a glare.

"Wait ... So you did cheat?" Angela looked from one Howlett to the next before finally coming back to K and letting out a snarl. "You never said anything about cheating! You never thought I could win!" She was clearly furious and she didn't care who knew it. The whole damn family was guilty as far as she was concerned.

"WOAH. Wait. Yes I did think you could win – I still do. But I also knew that _he _was going to cheat. He knew you could beat him – would he have worn spurs if he thought you weren't going to smoke him?" K pointed out. "I didn't do a damn thing crooked until he did, and it didn't even work out. That race was a wash."

"You switched her horse," Logan pointed out.

"Yeah – for the speed classes. Buttercup was the back up horse. Angies' regular horse was lame after the dressage class," K told them. James rolled his eyes and K challenged him to look for himself. Logan gave her a shrewd look before walking over to the corral and stopped cold. All of the anger and fight over the bet gone. Angie's horse had thrown a shoe and was keeping the shoeless foot off the ground. He was lame. Logan let out a sigh as he turned to her.

"You didn't mention that her horse was lame," he said quietly to his wife, the teenagers all watching to see their discussion up close.

"You didn't ask. You just assumed I was trying to throw it. So I let you think that," K replied. "It was all fun and games until that bet you roped me with." K's arms were crossed as she glared at him. He shook his head with a sigh and slipped his hands into her hair to hold her still while he kissed her.

"OK," he muttered quietly, the kids unsure of what was going on as she slipped her arms around his waist.

"It gives me a good idea how much you wanted to win it though," she replied.

"So you're gonna think about it then?" he asked, smiling a little as she nodded her head.

This was as close to a compromise as these two ever really got and none of the kids had the slightest idea of what was had just transpired.

* * *

That night, the girls had all gotten together for a bonfire. It was the last night the senior girls would be there together at the institute and they wanted to spend it as a merry group, roasting marshmallows and relaxing.

Angie grudgingly made her way to the fire with Abbey and Rose, still irritated with the whole of the Howlett clan. James had apologized, but stopped short of just calling it a win on her part. It had her in a foul mood. The only thing that eased her into going was the fact that Abbey was indeed leaving in a few short weeks.

Still, she hadn't expected K to be there with Greer. She as sitting in the middle of a log on the far side of the fire, the forest to her back as she stared into the flames, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, hanging between her knees. Greer was joking with Kitty and Jubilee, as were most of the adults. To the girls' surprise, Linnea was seated on the other side of K, looking sympathetic to the little brunette and for once not picking at her as she drank and watched the fire.

"I still can't believe this is how you turned out," Linnea said almost too quietly for Greer to catch. K didn't respond but to sigh and take another drink.

"I dunno ... I think she did alright." Greer turned her attention back to the two ferals as K just took another deeper drink.

"I didn't mean it negatively," Linnea defended. "Just ... I don't know what's got her so bugged, and I'm the last person she'd talk to about it."

"She lost a bet to Logan ... what else is there to know." Greer said sagely.

"Didn't lose – it was a draw," K grumbled.

"BIG difference," Angie muttered in camaraderie with the diminutive feral. K glanced up and smiled for the first time since the show, nodding her head toward her and raising her bottle in a tiny toast before tipping it back again.

"If you were old enough, I'd pass you the bottle little Tigger," K said as she raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"I think you Howletts have done quite enough of corrupting my children already, thank you very much," Greer teased, taking the bottle from her as K finally chuckled at her, watching Greer take a drink. "That is still nasty."

"Then quit hoggin' it, Tig," K laughed, snatching her bottle back.

"What would you two have to bet for anyhow?" Linnea asked, sobering K up instantly as she took a quick glance at her daughters then back to the bottle in her hands and after a moment she cleared her throat a little.

"Uh …. it … doesn't really matter. Nobody won," K said slowly. "So … it's not important right now." Greer and Linnea both looked at her hard before sharing a concerned glance. "Change the subject, ladies, before I teach you how to breathe fire," K said straightening up and forcing the matter from her mind.

"You can do that?" Abbey asked. K just smirked.

"Sure. Great party trick," her mother replied shaking the bottle in front of her. The conversation quickly shifted gears from colleges to future plans, which most of the adults simply encouraged and acted like cheerleaders in K's mind – prompting her to hit the bottles she had in her back pack a little bit harder and faster than before. All the sunshine and rainbows were starting to get to her.

Linnea was watching her warily until she handed her a bottle and the two sisters began to head down the road to shit faced while the circle of non feral senior girls slowly started heading inside. Finally, it was just the Howletts, Hanes, and Skoghem girls sitting around the fire, slowly turning their discussion to the men in their lives.

Having worked her way through two bottles of whiskey though, it seemed as if K wasn't even at the same campfire. While they were talking, K and Linnea had surprised their daughters having moved on to roasting marshmallows … and giggling. Greer even had to laugh at them – and could almost see what kind of kids they must have been, particularly when their heads were together and they were giggling like gremlins.

But, drunken marshmallow roasting was clearly not recommended … seeing as neither of them seemed capable of actually roasting them. Instead, they unintentionally lit them on fire then whipped the stick back and forth in a vain attempt to blow the flame out. K fell off the back of her log laughing when one of the flaming balls of sugar flew off the stick and stuck to a tree across from the fire.

The rest of the group seemed to decide that K was out of the conversation while the two Scandinavians laughed and drank and joked in Swedish. The sober section of the crowd simply continued their discussion … which included scent marking.

"You girls really shouldn't be worried about that kind of thing. It's really for more … serious relationships. You aren't … serious, are you?" Greer said, her eyes darting between Angie and Rose.

"We're barely dating. The only one serious here is Abbey and she's engaged. Relax," Angela said with an irritated tone. "_No one_ is marking me." Seemingly satisfied, Greer's eyes moved on to Rose who looked up and shrugged.

"I know he's marking me, but I'm not bugged. It's fine," Rose said with a laid back attitude. "Not much I can do to ease his mind anyhow. I'm not even feral, so … I guess instead of scent I need to rely on my kick ass reputation." Greer wrinkled her brow. She didn't like that answer. "Though … how would one go about returning the favor?" Greer opened her mouth to try to tell her to stop him when K said something that actually made sense to everyone else – though her accent was thick.

"Sweetheart, your scent is all over him. He loves it. Don't worry about it," her mother said, only her shins and boots visible as she was still lying on her back, her feet over the log. The sound of the liquid in her whiskey bottle swished and then all was silent before Rose stole a glance to Greer before speaking again.

"Did you ever mark a non-feral, Mom?" Rose asked, smiling the tiniest bit as she stole a glance at Blåklint and Angela. They got their answer when K started to chuckle. "Was it Yngve?" They were sure she wasn't going to answer, but she did … very slowly and her voice low.

"Jag ska inte berätta sådana saker," K replied as Linnea grinned wider and both of them started chuckling. That particular man of mystery in her mother's past had always captured Rose's imagination – mostly due to the odd name and K's description of him. K didn't try too hard to hide the sly smile before hitting the whiskey again, not answering the question.

"Earth to Mom … you didn't answer the question," Rose said, drawing her mother's attention back to her. Even intoxicated, K found a way to tiptoe around Rose's digging on Yngve. Climbing back onto the log with Linneas help, she finally took pity on them.

"Listen, it's really not that big of a deal for us girls. Unless we're committed and aren't sure they are, or you just like letting everyone else know to back off. If the feral guy is committed, you don't have to worry about it. They'll mark you. They'll feel better. Let them. As long as you're not bonded .. it'll wash off eventually. Now, if you feel like you need to stake your claim ... well ... you can still do it, it's just not as strong as it is from another feral."

"But since I don't have as strong a scent ..." Rose stared before K cut her off.

"Who said your scent isn't as strong?" The look K was giving her was one that clearly read that Rosie was crazy if she thought she didn't have a scent.

"But you said it wasn't as prominent -"

"Because you can't smell how much you've marked. We can," K sighed, looking at Greer before turning back to her daughter. "We mark until we're happy with the concentration of our _own _scent on our mates. Like," she sighed heavily and set the whiskey down to better talk with her hands too, her eyes closed. "My scent is not stronger than your father's when I mark him. His scent is always stronger on himself. I'm almost like a … like an undertone."

"And it's the same when he marks you?" Rose asked. Being the only one without heightened senses did have it's drawbacks. She had no idea how rich the world smelled.

"More or less," K replied, going back to her whiskey. Rose smiled to herself as she watched the flames. That was a nice thought. Maybe she could get Laila the snow leopard chick to back off then. Hmmm.

"Being with a feral boy sounds like a pain," Blåklint said suddenly. K just grunted in agreement as she offered Greer the bottle, which she finally accepted more readily now that Jean and the other non ferals were gone.

"I did tell you to steer clear," Linnea said. "Your Aunt didn't listen."

"No, I did not," K agreed, "at all." After a beat or two, her grin began to grow as she thought of her husband. She was pretty glad she didn't listen. Or … remember enough to listen.

"You know, that doesn't really help me. This sucks. What the hell am I supposed to do with Will and this marking stuff?" Rose had never felt envy towards her sister for being feral. She didn't even feel envy now. It was more a sort of...a frustration in not knowing when she'd done a fair job of marking her boyfriend.

"You know exactly what to do," Abbey said with such confidence Rose almost wanted to smack her.

"No...I don't. Only non-feral Howlett right here. You guys go into some crazy slinky … strut. And me? Normal human level of allure if I'm lucky," Rose complained.

"Oh please. You...well - you see how mom acts. How she...does what it is that she does. Who ever said you need to be _feral_ to be _feral_?" Abbey encouraged her sister. Greer was entertained by the way this was headed.

"I do not like the direction of this conversation," K drawled out. "Neither one of you should be watching me for anything. I'm clearly not a good example."

"Like hell you're not," Greer countered. K turned her head toward Greer and looked her up and down a moment before simply letting it fall. No reason to elaborate between them. "Rosie, you don't need to _do_ anything. There's no rush to do … things."

"I know – "

"And there's nothing wrong with _not_ being feral. Being normal has its own benefits too, trust me."

"How would you know?" Rose asked brashly. Greer froze mid drink as Angela looked from her mother to Rose. Lucky for Greer, K had an out for her.

"Well, there are drawbacks right Tigger?" K said as she reached out to take her turn on the bottle, which Greer suddenly gripped a little tighter. The smile that has started to grow on K's face had Greer wondering what the hell direction K was headed and how much it was going to hurt.

"Fine, don't share," K chided, reaching instead for the bag of marshmallows again and spearing one on a long stick, Greer just watched her for a moment, wary now as the little feral woman took her time slowly working on her snack. It seemed the alcohol was beginning to even out … or wear off.

"What are the drawbacks?" Blåklint asked. Her whole life she was just flat told to avoid feral males. But she was never given solid reasons as to why.

"Well, there are a few things, but the marking is really the tip of the iceberg," K said slowly, even Linnea listening closely. She'd never questioned it having just followed her parents seemingly sage advice her whole long life.

"Well, it doesn't matter to you," Abbey said. "You're married. There's no real threat. No one wants to take you from Dad."

"Right. Did you tell that to your future father in law? I mean, he's not an issue at the moment … but I'm sure he didn't get that memo," K countered, making Rose laugh at the look on Abbey's face as K's work on the marshmallow went up in flames again … literally.

"So …. other feral males are the problem with scent marking?" Blåklint asked. She supposed that made sense. But K just shook her head.

"Hey, Tigger ... why don't you tell her how much fun it is to go into heat?" K said as if she was asking her to explain the proper usage of an eyelash curler. Greer looked as if she'd gone pale - if she could. Abbey's head whipped between her mother and her 'Aunt' Greer and Angela looked as if she'd been hit with a bucket of cold water. They'd all taken the sex ed classes. No one said anything about heat.

"I don't think that's something they want to hear …" Greer said uncertainly.

"Of course they do. It's interesting," K argued. "Besides, yours is more noticeable, you have to deal with it more often. Mine ... well, things have to be _perfect_ and then, well, we're just lucky we haven't starved to death yet when it happens."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Abbey looked panicked as Rose began to frown. It sounded disgusting to her.

"Tell 'em," K encouraged, trying with marshmallow number two. Even Angela was looking nervous now as she eyed her mother a little more carefully. Greer looked around the camp fire to see everyone staring at her before giving her daughter a nervous look and K a menacing one. K of course simply looking as innocent and interested as anyone. "C'mon Greer...it's just us girls out here. And they should know what's going on. You're next, after all."

"Fine...It's - well...it's like you become a different person. The feral side just...well it comes to the forefront I guess. It shuts off the rational side of your brain and just … starts to crave …. And it gets what it wants. You think different...move different...dress different,"

"If at all..." K muttered distractedly. Greer wrinkled her brow at her and haltingly continued on.

"Every … thought and movement seems geared towards that one goal and,"

"Geared toward what goal exactly?" K asked innocently, popping the marshmallow in her mouth that had seemed to take forever to get perfect. Greer looked at her strangely before continuing.

"Um …. well, you just – you're really only concerned about your mate and it's uh, it's not very subtle." The girls around the fire were frozen in varying degrees of horror, Abbey and Rose more so when they realized that K was purposely orchestrating the conversation. Whatever Greer went through had to be intense. Just recalling it seemed to have her in a daze as she kept her eyes on the fire.

"Yeah, well, subtlety is kind of out the window once you start roaring from the rooftops," K said as she continued to nibble on chocolate. "I'll give you one thing though, sure makes him come runnin'." Greer did a bit of a double take and tried to smooth it over for a moment. A rash attempt to save herself some dignity.

"Well, anyhow, it's all sort of a blur afterwards...just like...like you've been sitting out in the sun for too long..."

"So you're saying it's _hot,_" K said, grinning as she had to hold herself in check, recognizing that spaced out look on Greer's face, a whisper of a smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Not to mention what it does to your father..."

"Eww...oh my God, mom, stop. Please..." Angela looked like she was going to be sick. K looked around the campfire as she offered Greer the perfect marshmallow. That, along with Angie's tone seemed to pull her from her thoughts on the matter.

"You know … it's not like you don't have your own problems too," Greer countered, her voice firm again, the lost, half dreamy tone long gone. "And I know it must be bad for you too because when _you_ get started, Logan flat takes you out of here." K dropped her head, nodding slowly.

"Yes, this is true," K conceded with a nod, her stance again looking like it was just discussing the weather. "But – honestly, as much as it effects me, we leave more for his peace of mind. He gets violent with other men around."

"THAT'S why Dad keep dragging you off into the mountains?" Abbey looked horrified as K smirked.

"Or beaches. Forests. Whatever," K replied as she put another marshmallow on the stick. "Just no where with snow unless there's an automatic furnace. I've frozen to death once already, I'd rather not repeat it." Linnea started to laugh, breaking the mood finally – and to everyone's relief.

"Can I ask you … a somewhat related question?" Blåklint asked suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to her unexpectedly. K looked around the camp fire then to her sister, who nodded before K did the same. "I've had some troubles with a boy," she said quietly, her cheeks burning red. Another sobering moment, not just for K, but for all the girls. "He's been saying that we've … but we haven't."

"I've heard the rumors," K said. "Didn't sound very credible to me."

"No, not to you," Blåklint agreed. "But the rest of the school … Everyone believes it." She was depressed.

"Is this about that boy you went to the dance with telling everyone you've slept with him?" Abbey asked as Blåklint nodded in agreement. "Oh. He really is saying some nasty stuff. You can't threaten him into stopping?" She shook her head no, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kick his ass," Angela suggested, but it was fairly clear that Blåklint was not the aggressive type. That wouldn't fly.

"That wouldn't stop the rumors," Rose argued. No. No it wouldn't. Greer didn't have any real suggestion but to offer to speak with him … but that wouldn't help. They were tossing around various suggestions as K simply watched Blåklint look more and more forlorn, her eyes locked onto her niece.

"How long have these rumors been going around?" K asked suddenly. "What? Not quite a month?" The girls all nodded. That sounded about right. "Honey, you'll never shut that down. As far as the student body is concerned, you did the deed. They won't believe otherwise." Blåklint was ready to cry. The kid had turned out to be a creep, and he was enjoying a wave of popularity for having bagged one of the girls in the feral crowd.

"But," K said slowly halting the discussion in it's tracks, "You can fight fire with fire."

"What?" she asked, the whole of the group just watching K now. Rumors from girls trying to redact stuff like that wasn't usually listened to – unless it was juicy.

"Quit denying it. The next time someone asks you if you slept with him, admit it," K said as Blåklint and Linnea both shook their heads almost violently. "Then _laugh_ and say he was the worst lay you could ever have imagined. Say he makes barn yard noises. Describe his penis in detail, just don't say it's small – everyone says it's small – try for weirdly shaped instead. Ooh. Tell them he cries afterwards or that he called you by his grandmother's name. Or both. Get creative and detailed, but whatever you do … laugh about it and keep the story the same. I promise you, that will spread like wildfire compared to his lame 'I banged the blonde in the feral pack' story." The campfire was silent, but smiles were growing as the girls mentally pictured any one of K's scenarios.

"You're kind of an evil genius, you know that right?" Blåklint said through a massive grin.

"I may have heard that once or twice," K admitted. "Just be happy I'm on your side." The party broke up when the guys came out to find them. Greer had texted for Logan to come get K and he'd taken it on himself to get the other guys out to help in case K wasn't the only one that had drank too much.

"I don't need an escort," K told him with a frown as he pulled her to her feet.

"Too bad, you got one anyhow," he rumbled back with a gruff tone. They half glared at each other for a moment until K leaned in and kissed him. Within a few seconds, she had her hand cradling the back of his head, and he had wrapped his arms around her. "Thought you were mad," he said quietly, their heads together. "or is this a prelude to angry sex?"

"Ha! You wish. I'm over it," she replied. "And … bonus, I think you might be right."

"You're drunk." he said quickly.

"Not drunk enough," she laughed as he smiled at her.

"Well, tell me again how right I am in the morning," he told her before the two of them headed toward the house, leading the pack.


	54. Change of Plans

_A/N - Hey guys! Thank you kindly to the fantastic reviewers and readers! KJAX, Shinn &amp; Scruffy ... you guys are always rockstars. _

_Shinn- glad you enjoyed K's advice. I admit, I've been wanting to use that for months. And I promise, that's it for horsey stuff for a while. We all know they're good riders .. highly competitive ... time to move onto more ... interesting angles. I swear. _

_Scruffy - more to come I swear. Already working on the new arc, which will be our most seamless transition yet because ... well ... 54 chapters is just too long. Cutting this one off whether it fits or not. New Story/continuation of this with no gaps later this weekend. Honestly. _

_Now, this is a hair shorter of a chapter than I've been writing, but a bunch of stuff is about to happen and if I don't cut it now, this sucker will go on forever. And by now you all know I'm slightly allergic to too many chapters. _

* * *

Considering how angry they were the afternoon before, K and Logan had certainly seemed to have smoothed over their differences. For the time being anyhow. At least for a minute. He had made a point to work on her gently … no real pressure for anything. He hadn't taken his hands off her for any more time than was necessary, and was making a point of keeping her very close.

Once they'd gotten their coffee made, he'd pulled her over to the corner she liked best and sunk into it, pulling her onto his lap, against his chest so that he could keep one arm around her and bury his nose in her hair.

She was taken a bit off guard by his attentive streak, but frankly just opted to enjoy it, even knowing that he wasn't likely going to just forget about what he was after. It was rare for her to get time like this with him when they weren't off in the woods. She liked being his focal point, and in thanks, she returned the affection in kind, the two of them letting their physical display naturally spiral.

Until he had to wreck it. She'd just finished her coffee – his timing was impeccable.

"So, you goin' to see Henry this mornin'?" he asked as he kissed her behind the ear.

"What for?" she replied, stiffening up in his arms as he tightened them around her.

"You know what for. We're headed out tomorrow," he replied. "And I'm still cashin' in my chips. Don't matter if I didn't win it. It's high time." She was still for a split second before she pinched the hell out of him, earning a yelp and a tighter squeeze.

"_Do you think you're going to make me?_" she growled out – right back to pissed off.

"No. I figured I'd talk you into it," he countered, going right back to being …. convincing, yet still holding her too tightly for her to slip away.

"Well you better start, because I'm not going to talk to Hank about anything," she argued. He countered by wrapping one arm across her chest and pulling her close enough to kiss the back of her neck.

As she let out a sigh she relaxed in his arms and he kissed his way across her shoulder, though he wouldn't lighten his grip until she snuggled back into him and gently covered his hand with hers.

"This should be interesting," K grumbled, wiggling enough for him to loosen his grip a bit allowing her to turn to face him. "Better be really good."

"I am." The cocky smirk was back on his face and to Jean, who had just walked in the room – it was like they were dating again.

"Do you realize that I need to shield what you two are projecting just to keep our telepath kids from being irrevocably corrupted?" Jean asked, in an attempt to break them up … or at least chase them out of the kitchen.

"I'm sure it's nothing they haven't heard before, Jeannie," Logan growled out and Jean simply barked out a laugh in response.

"There's stuff you guys are suggesting to each other that _I _haven't heard about,"she said with a raised brow.

"Then maybe you need to listen in a little more often – you might just get inspired," K countered, earning a grin from Logan. "Wanna take a peek at what I'm thinking now? It's colorful."

"Will you two ever grow up?" Jean asked, hands on her hips as Logan readjusted how K was sitting on his lap, both of them looking at her as if she was entirely out of line. "You know what … nevermind. I know you won't. I just can't believe you two still play these silly games making each other jump through hoops." She picked up her mug and turned to leave, stopping in the doorway before turning to look at them. "I really don't understand why you're arguing so hard, K. You both want the same thing. And you both know it." She gave K a pointed look as K suddenly looked like a deer in headlights, enjoying that for once, she'd managed to get K back.

Logan just smiled broader and rewrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly into a hug before rumbling in her ear. "Henry."

"Fine," K replied mouse quiet as he growled and kissed her, finally pulling a smile from her. "I still expect to be talked into it."

"Whatever you want, darlin'." After a borderline obscene display, he finally let her go with a smirk firmly in place. She blushed and rolled her eyes doing as she'd promised and headed down to see Henry.

Angela had watched the entire affair with some degree of interest. In years past, she had done what every other sane member of the mansion had done and simply did her best to just block out the two notoriously frisky adults. But now ... she couldn't help but watch with increased curiosity. Most interesting was how quickly Logan had diffused K's anger and gotten her to agree with him – a total one eighty. He'd been … subtle. And tender. And apparently pretty damned patient, assuming he'd been working on her all night – and K had simply folded without so much as a growl. He didn't dominate her. He didn't force her. It was actually a pretty damn slick bit of manipulation on his part. She found herself half admiring his technique. Distraction, flattery … and being what was apparently irresistible to K. She suddenly found herself wondering how much James had learned from his father.

"Mornin'," James mumbled, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Speak of the devil. He didn't even try to smile or schmooze as he made his way toward Angela, kissing her on the top of her head before slipping into the chair next to her. For a moment longer, she kept her focus halfway on Logan as he seemed to look pretty damned pleased with himself before glancing up and greeting his son on his way out of the room. He seemed to be contented to wake up slowly as Angela's tail began to slowly swish back and forth while she mulled over everything she'd observed.

"When would you like to go camping?" Angela asked smoothly. There was a moment's hesistation before James replied.

"Well, I'm ready when you are. All I need is to grab a couple changes of clothes and I'm good," James said with a low rumble. "You in a rush to get me in the woods?"

"No, just to get it over with. Three days … ugh," she replied with a grumble.

"Oh, come on. You might just like it," he countered. You never know."

"Whatever. We're going to New York as soon as we get back … and I spend half a day in the shower." James chuckled, and to Angie's surprise simply nodded. She didn't expect for him to agree so quickly. And suddenly, she found herself questioning the motives behind his every move.

* * *

Hours later, K found Logan outside meditating. She was hesitant to go to him, and paused, just watching him for a moment before cautiously approaching him. Normally she would have stalked up on him and pounced him, but that seemed a bit like asking for trouble to her.

Instead she padded up and took a seat next to him, notifying him of her presence by gently slipping her hand onto his knee, startling him and getting a warm smile as soon as he saw her.

"You alright?" he asked, curious as to why she chose now to be so quiet.

"Yeah, fine …" she sighed as he moved to try and reassure her. "He didn't remove the implant." Logan wrinkled his brow, but she answered his question before he could fully form it. "It wasn't there. He took half a dozen x-rays, then he panicked and drew some blood … My best guess is that it was probably removed in Asgard … when they got the bullets out." His eyebrows rose up on his forehead as he watched her. She looked nervous as she met his eyes. "I haven't had the damn thing for weeks."

* * *

James reached the bottom of the stairs, a backpack over his shoulder with everything he needed for a few days in the woods, and nearly dropped it at the voice that greeted him.

"I guess I can't really call you 'little' brother anymore," Daken drawled out, as he looked up to the young man. James just looked at him for a moment, until Daken stepped forward and started to walk around him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" James half growled out.

"I came to keep watch on the place while our father is out in the woods abusing his privileges with your mother." James closed his eyes trying to block out the mental image as Daken smiled. "Yes, things like that could keep you up at night. Where are you headed off to?" In a moment of perfect timing, Angela made her appearance, bag slung over her shoulder.

"Out," she said with a false smile, breezing past him on her way to the garage. Daken watched her go by, before turning to his little brother again.

"Interesting. I didn't think you'd join the furry crowd. Must be something you and Rose actually have in common," Daken observed, but James just didn't want to let his brother's little head games bother him on his way out the door.

"See you later," James replied. "Maybe you can work on gaining a level or two of tact? I mean, I know you're older than dirt, but it's never too late to learn, right?" Daken had to smirk at his retreating back, reminding himself that he needed to smooth things over with James if he was going to get what he wanted.

"Have fun," he added as an afterthought, surprised when he got a tiny wave from James, though he didn't turn back to acknowledge him further.

K's reaction to him was totally different though. When she and Logan appeared a few minutes later, she made a beeline directly for him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as the two shared a quick hug.

"I'm glad you're here. Somehow I missed you," K teased.

"I have that effect from time to time," Daken replied. "Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone behaves."

"Sure you will," K replied. To her amusement, both Daken and Logan were smirking at each other. The two of them skittered out of the room perhaps even quicker than James and Angela had, though they were going a lot further away than the teenagers were.

When the mini jet landed, K made a game of it … breaking out into a run directly toward where she knew the cabin now stood – leaving Logan in the dust long before he could chase after her. He was in a bit of a foul mood by the time he'd finally took off after her, but it was quickly dispelled when he caught sight of her … all but naked darting between the trees. There was nothing he'd rather be doing in that moment than chasing her down. Except maybe what would happen when he finally caught her, that is.

* * *

James and Angela arrived at a little spot in the Adirondacks and had hiked in maybe ten miles off the trails before James found a spot he liked. When they stopped, Angela was playing with her phone, irritated and bored. He dropped his pack containing his one change of clothes and started setting up camp. It took little time to do and by the time he'd finished, Angie was just distractedly watching him after he peeled his soaked t-shirt off and hung it over a branch. He let out a breath that clearly signaled that he thought he was done.

"Is that it?" she asked skeptically, her eyes on the … tent. If you could call it that. He'd more or less just used a tarp over a rope strung between two trees as a roof to cover their sleeping bags that were still rolled up underneath it. The corners of it were staked to hold it in place. No real tent. No walls.

"Yep," James replied, looking at what he thought was a pretty posh set up compared to how he usually camped. Their shelter had a waterproof roof and everything. It was like the pine forest Ritz. He'd even gotten more firewood than they'd ever need. River was near by … plenty of game and wild berries. What more could you possibly want?

"What about you know … walls? Or fire ring? What about -"

"We're only here for a few days. We're gonna hunt and play. We don't need a real tent. We'll be fine. This isn't survival week."

"Just a few days? I thought ..."

"I'm not about to make you stay in the woods for all the time we agreed to. Not at once. I know you're not crazy about it. Figured I'd ease you into it, and take it from there," he told her quietly. "I'm not trying to make you miserable."

He glanced in her direction, not expecting her to be watching him so closely.

"What?" James asked, brow furrowed. Angie just shook her head lightly as she put the cell in her pack and stood up to stalk toward him, stopping short and crossing her arms over her chest. He was all sweaty and dirty after all …. and she almost had to remind herself that she really didn't want to be there.

"Well … Congratulations. You dragged me out here to the middle of nowhere, away from everything ... now what?" She was smirking but her tail was twitching at the end .. a sure sign of irritation on any cat but James ignored it as he started to growl just the tiniest bit. His shoulders dropped a hair and without blinking, he prowled right to her, slipping his dirty hands onto her hips and leaning in for a kiss, which she tried to keep some distance from … pushing him away just a bit, cringing at the sweat and dirt as it stuck to her hand.

"Now we go catch dinner," James replied with a little smirk.

"I can only imagine how clean you'll be when we get done with that," she grumbled, wiping her hands off on her shorts. But, her negativity didn't bother him in the least.

"I'll just jump in the river if it bothers you that much," he replied, mercifully letting up his grip and jerking his head toward the north. "Let's go … we got a deer to take down." Against her better judgement, she smirked, shaking her head before the two of them took off to hunt. Very little time passed before they found their quarry a stones' throw from the river. Angela still wasn't exactly in the mood for this nonsense, and hung back just a bit, but watching James … the way the muscles in his back were bunched up as he stalked up on that deer …

She found herself suddenly joining in, prowling up behind him, her tail still and straight out behind her. Her eyes were glued not on the deer, but to the movement of his muscles flexing and rippling under his tanned skin. His sudden movement as he darted forward forced her focal point to shift to the deer and before she knew it, both of them were holding it down as it bled out. His claws were through it's heart, but Angela's had cut it's throat. He looked up at her with a little grin and she couldn't help but return the smile with one of her own. While he cleaned it, she started a quick fire and they decided to cook what they could right on the spot. Their campsite didn't need food in it to attract unwanted visitors anyhow. As soon as the meat was roasting, she had to point out the obvious.

"You're a mess," she said critically, eyeing the dried blood, dirt and sweat, now with added deer hair.

"Good thing we're close to the river then. Does this really bother you that much?" he asked, his brow wrinkled up, though that didn't last as she quickly shook her head. The young man was half naked and looking positively … primal.

"No, but the flies will and frankly … you could use a rinse," she replied with the slightest tone of agitation. James looked down at himself and must have agreed because he simply turned from the little fire and headed straight into the river. It was surprisingly shallow … maybe only four feet deep, and not terribly cold. Nothing like the rivers where his father liked to camp anyhow. Once he was in the middle where it was deepest, he simply submerged for a moment. He washed up quickly and as soon as he was reasonably clean, he started to head toward the bank. His waterlogged jeans barely clung to his hips as he walked onto the rocky shore … only to have Angela pounce on him and knock him right back in.

* * *

Back at the mansion, things were getting … interesting. Not trusting Daken, Tyler decided to stick around, crashing in James' bed to keep Scott from having fits. Apparently after Logan decided to go along with Abbey and Tyler's romance, Scott took up an issue. Logan's explanation for the phenomenon was a simple one – there had not been one person that had lived in that house that Scott didn't become a joy kill for sooner or later.

Unlike James though, Tyler was unused to a room mate that woke up at an ungodly hour. The first morning there, Ty simply joined Will on his wake up routine. He didn't speak to him, but he did walk with him down stairs at least until he caught a whiff of the coffee that Colton had already brewed. He was all but growling as he leaned against the cabinetry in the kitchen, sipping his coffee as he waited for Abbey to appear.

He had considered going to wake her up, but that would disturb Rose, and he knew better than to wake her prematurely. Last time, he did that over a holiday weekend, Rose kicked him in the ribs and cracked two. He had trouble believing how bad of a temper the girl had when disturbed from her slumber.

Before Abbey showed, however, Daken made his appearance.

"Still sniffing around my little sister? I thought she'd get tired of the novelty by now," Daken said dryly.

"Still pretending to give a damn about your sisters? What do you want them for anyhow?" Tyler returned with a growl. Daken just smiled. His intentions with his … family were his own business and he certainly wasn't going to share with his sister's fiancé.

To Tyler's irritation, when Abbey did finally show, she gave her half brother a warm hug before greeting him. This was going to be a miserable couple of weeks.

* * *

Rose had her nose in a book, as usual when she reached the bottom of the stairs, only to be blocked by the much taller, and far furrier resident snow leopard, Laila, who on catching wind of Rose was all but snarling. However, this snarling routine that had clearly gotten the other non feral girls of the mansion to give her a wide berth barely made Rose slow down. When she hissed however, Rose stopped and turned to look at her.

"Do you have a problem of some sort?" Rose asked dryly. She wasn't one to be pushed on any given day, but particularly when the pushing was happening before she got her coffee. Instantly the hissing stopped and she looked positively mortified.

"I'm so sorry Rose … I really don't know where that came from," Laila answered, her ears drooping and her tail lax behind her. Rose considered her a moment but nodded.

"Sounds like you need some coffee as much as I do," Rose commented, and sheepishly, Laila agreed, one arm crossed over her body, her hand gripping hard on her hunched shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe that's it," Laila said quietly. Rose wasn't particularly fond of Laila, but that had less to do with the girl, and more to do with the fact that she'd tried to date Will … although, if Rose thought about it, it _was _her and Angie's idea to set it up.

"You can sit with me," Rose offered. "Will won't be around until after his morning work out is over." Laila smiled a little and hesitated before she agreed.

The two girls drank in silence until Daken came over to sit with Rose, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as he pulled up a chair with his tea, an amused smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked, eyeing her brother cautiously. She had mostly gotten over her grudge from the last time he'd stayed with them at the mansion.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," Daken replied slowly.

"You do know I hate when you talk in riddles?" Rose grumbled as Daken simply smiled at her.

"Do you have any other brothers, Rose? Because seriously, your family is ridiculous," Laila said with a bit of a purr directed clearly toward Daken, who, just smiled at her in an almost sinister way.

"Thankfully, no. But the two of them really do resemble each other don't they?" Rose answered, glaring a little at her much older brother, who didn't find it funny at all. Laila just smirked a bit but got very quiet when Will came in and gave Rose a kiss, pulling up the only open space next to Daken and across from Laila, who seemed to be oddly fixated on the tiger until she noticed the look Rose was giving her and quickly became very interested in the table in front of her.

At first Will was his usual quiet self, totally absorbed in Rose and bearing Daken, but after a bit of time, he began to notice Laila shyly watching him. When breakfast was over, Rose waved at her as she and Will headed out, though Will seemed to be a bit distracted by the furry feral, looking over his shoulder to get another look at her on his way out.

"Everything alright?" Rose asked, one eyebrow arched. Will looked down to Rose and noted the slight bit of stress on her features.

"Yea ... fine," he rumbled in response. He gave his head a little shake and reached out to wrap an arm around Rose as the two headed to the library.

* * *

The camping trip was going much better than James had thought it would. After Angie pounced on him in the river, she'd loosened up a remarkable amount. In fact, the following morning, it was her purring that woke him up. That and the nuzzling. He was grinning before he opened his eyes. They hadn't gotten much sleep and it had taken hours to get back to their camp after swimming and dinner and multiple pounces along the way.

James had hoped they'd get a chance to relax, but it seemed like he'd need to sleep for a few days by the time they got back if things kept at this rate. Not that he was complaining.

But, it seemed he was a bit wrong on that count. She seemed more than happy to spend the bulk of the morning simply curled up with him sharing nuzzles and kisses mixed with tender caresses.

* * *

Rose had left with Daken on some errand that he'd asked for her help with and Will was slowly realizing that Laila was watching him from the other side of the game room. He tried to ignore her …. but he just couldn't. When she started to purr, he seemed to be frozen to the spot. All the way up until Abbey and Tyler walked in the room. Will seemed to snap out of it as the couple dropped onto the couch together.

He didn't know what was happening, or why he was suddenly so transfixed with the snow leopard, but he very consciously took his eyes off of her and mentally begged for Abbey or Tyler to talk to him. When they didn't he found it harder and harder to simply … ignore her. The way she was smiling and the way her tail was swaying hypnotically … before he knew it, he'd stood up and crossed the room. But, by the time he'd gotten to where Laila had been, she was gone … down the hallway. A little chirrup caught his attention and he found himself following. When he stepped into the living room on the other side of the mansion, he barely got three steps in the door before she was right under his nose and looking at him as if he was some very tasty tidbit.

With no warning she slunk up to him and pressed him against the wall. Poor Will was frozen. He didn't know what to do … or not to do. Her muzzle was millimeters from his and before he could even begin to know what to say, she quietly apologized right before she kissed him.

* * *

Rose was laughing with Daken when she spotted Will darting out of the house, running for the treeline.

"Is it normal for the cat to let himself out?" he asked, though it was clear that even he could tell something was … off.

"Don't be such an ass," Rose answered. "I'll go figure out what's wrong. You … you go back without me." She was teasing him, a little smirk in place.

"No, I think I need to stay here for your protection," Daken countered. "Trust me on this." Rose just rolled her eyes, sure that this was her brother again trying to avoid things. On entering the house, she slipped, though Daken caught her and chastised her about being careful to avoid such mundane things as blood on the stone floor. Her mouth dropped open as she followed the trail and quickly realized that it had to have been Will.

"Oh no … who would have …" her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a very feral brawl hit her ears. Snarls and growls rising up … and she was certain she recognized one of the snarlers.

In a flurry of fur and blood, Laila and Abbey could be seen from the end of the hall, and clearly, Laila was getting the worst of it.

"_Stay down,_" Abbey snarled as she wrenched Laila's arms behind her back, the spotted girl crying out in pain as Abbey put her bare foot at the back of Laila's head, finishing the pin. Abbey's shirt was slashed nearly off, hanging by threads, but she had the steely tough expression their mother had when she was incredibly unhappy about something. Any slight movement Laila had ended with Abbey reasserting her hold and a yelp from Laila. Before anything else could happen Daken pushed by Rose and knelt next to the feral girls.

"Relax," Daken said in a velvety tone that Abbey had never heard. Laila seemed at severe odds with herself as she fought the pheromones Daken was releasing. "Don't lose your grip until I say so," Daken told his sister while saturating the hall to get Laila to relax and trust him. Abbey was ready to pass out when Daken gently took her hands off of Laila and quietly told her to step back. He then got a grasp on Laila and looking around told the teens to clear the hall as he guided Laila toward the elevator. She was calm until they stepped inside, and before the doors closed, they all got a glimpse as the little feline fell apart, crying into Daken's shoulder as he tried to shush her, looking irritated.

"What the fuck was that?" Rose asked, wide eyed, but Abbey and Tyler had no explanations. Before Ty could go into what had led the girls into a brawl, Colton came in with Will, deep gouges into his shoulder and one side. Rose narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend and quickly put it together, the discussion from the campfire still fresh in her mind.

"I'll go find Greer," Rose said mechanically, and Colton nodded curtly. "Daken just took her down to see Henry," Rose warned. "So you know." If Will could have blanched, he would have, horrified at what had gone down … more so that Rose seemed to be looking at it … for the time being anyhow … very clinically. Never had he felt less human than in that moment.

After Greer heard what had happened, she rushed off, swearing under her breath. This was not something she wanted to handle alone. Not when it involved so MANY feral teenagers. As she stepped into the elevator, she nearly cried in relief as K actually answered Logan's cell.

"I know you two were in the middle of stuff … but I can't do this alone. We have big feral issues here," Greer told her. Dead silence answered her as clearly K was trying to put it together. They'd only gotten to the cabin a couple days earlier. "Please," Greer tried in a tone she hoped K would take for honest desperation.

_Of course, Tigger. I'll be there as soon as I can … um … I may have some negotiations to do to get there quickly though,_ K answered finally.

"Don't hurt yourself," Greer teased but it wasn't K that answered.

_She said she'll be there. Do a little damage control, kid, _Logan growled out before the line went dead.

Damage control. Right. How much damage was already done and who exactly was the one(s) to sustain the damage? Laila was a wreck. She knew that Will was upset. He'd have to be. Rose was ... stony.

There was no telling what kind of damage K was going to come back with after promising to escape with Logan then cutting him short. Which, brought her train of mind to Angela and James doing God only knows what in the woods.

_Focus, Greer,_ she thought to herself just before the elevator door opened on the sub level. _One thing at a time. First up ... Laila. _


End file.
